Perseus the Conqueror
by AlfyreGree
Summary: Annabeth died in the fall, leaving Perseus alone in Tartarus. But before one he meets someone who's very interested in him, setting off a whirlwind of crazy with no end in sight. They ask only one thing of Percy: to Conquer. On Hiatus, a very long one. No big clffhanger at the end so you can read if you want, but don't expect updates anytime soon.
1. Chapter 1

**All rights belong to rick riordan**

 **This is my first fic so please be nice**

They had been falling into the Pit for hours after their encounter with Arachne. Percy didn't regret his decision to fall with Annabeth at all. The same could not be said for Annabeth. As they were falling, Annabeth was sobbing. So Percy tried to help.

"Hey don't cry Wise Girl. I am so sorry I got us into this but I promise I will get us out"

Annabeth knew what Percy was trying to do, and as Annabeth Chase, she loved him for it. But as a daughter of Athena she was outraged.

"What were you thinking Seaweed Brain? Now you are going to Tartarus! You were the gods' best chance at saving the world and you know it! None of the other five matched your power; they have no chance without you! And don't even think of taking the blame for me falling I won't let you" she yelled through tears

"You know there is no way I would let you go like that! My flaw would not allow it. But I will find a way out of this."

Annabeth sighed, "I know you will Percy. But I won't. You are the one with the luck not me. So as much as it may hurt, when we reach the bottom I will be gone."

Percy's face turned to anger as the wind rushed through his wild hair. "Don't you dare talk like that Wise Girl I won't-!"

"Just shut up and think for a minute Percy! We are falling into _Tartarus_ the deadliest place in all of known creation! There is no way I am going to survive… because I don't need to." Annabeth's voice softened at the end.

Percy was beyond confused, "What do you mean you don't need to!" he asked incredulously, "You need to survive Annabeth you are part of the prophecy just as much as me. I need you to survive!" He nearly screamed.

"No Percy you just want me to and I love you for it. But it is too late. My part of the prophecy as been played I knew I was in danger the moment I found the statue. The Fates don't need me anymore. "

"To hell with the Fates Annabeth! I do need you. And I want you. Because I love you."

Annabeth started to cry. "For now can you just… hold me?" she said trying to hold back her tears.

Percy reached out to her and pulled her into a tight embrace. Annabeth began to cry into her boyfriends' arms, never wanting to leave them.

"Percy… promise me if I die you will move on."

Percy put his hands on her shoulders and looked into her eyes as they fell. "I won't have to Wise Girl"

"Just promise. Swear on the Styx you won't keep yourself from happiness because of me."

Percy sighed and nodded. He swore the oath and pulled her close again. Praying to the gods that he would never have to let her go.

As hours passed they began to reminisce about their past adventures. They thought back to their adventure in the tunnel of love ride during their first quest together with hardy chuckles. Back then neither of them knew what their destiny together would be.

They then thought of Tyson. Their adventure with him would always be remembered.

"You were a really cute guinea pig by the way"

"Is that so?" Percy chuckled as they continued to plummet.

"How else do you think I figured it out? Only you could make such a cute rodent." She said with a laugh.

Percy snickered "Oh really! Well it's hardly surprising. And might I also mention you looked quite good as a clown with all the makeup they put on you."

Annabeth narrowed her eyes and stuck her tongue out at him, which he responded with a booming laugh. They then both thought about their kiss at Mt. St. Helens and they smiled warmly.

They fell (ha-ha sorry) into a comfortable silence after that. Just holding on to one another not wanting to let go. They stayed like that for hours, waiting to reach the bottom.

All of a sudden they saw a light heading towards them rapidly. They began to get ready for what was on the other side.

Annabeth took one last look at Percy and said, "I love you Perseus Jackson."

"I love you Annabeth Chase." He replied as they entered the light. Only to come out falling in a Sahara desert sized wasteland of screams and torment. There were gigantic black mountains that seemed to be made out of obsidian. The calls of the monsters residing here could be heard at all times.

Percy saw the rapidly approaching ground and cheered internally when he saw a great solution. A river. He reached out to the river to try and use it to rescue the two. He felt the familiar tug in his gut, but nothing happened. He tried again and again but it didn't work. He took one last look at the love of his life before they both fell into the river of misery.

Percy felt all the effects of the river, but managed to ignore them. The river had protected his fall because of his parentage, but that seemed to be the extent of his power over the river. He quickly hauled himself to the shore of broken glass. Ignoring the blood and pain. He was panicking because he couldn't see Annabeth in the river. At the speed they were going from the fall, hitting water would be the same as hitting solid ground, resulting in instant death.

Through his tears he called out "Annabeth! Please! Answer me!" he searched the river shore for hours hoping to find her before he finally sat down in realization. His feelings were numb. He didn't know where in Tartarus he was; he didn't know how he was going to survive in the toxic environment. And the girl he loved was dead.

Percy stared at the river, feeling completely numb, before he raised his head and let out a wail of ultimate suffering. His scream was so loud it reverberated across the entire cavern if the subterranean world could be referred to as such.

He finally finished his cry as he broke down sobbing. He thought back to their conversation and Annabeth's prediction. He thought, "Why couldn't you just let me be right for once Wise Girl."

Percy POV

Why?

Why did the fates take her?

Annabeth had done nothing but work and suffer for the fates and this is how she gets rewarded?

Well I am not having it.

I finally rose from my knees after screaming my broken heart out. I hadn't even noticed the ground of broken glass until know, and my shins were suffering because of it.

I winced as I pulled the bits and pieces out of my legs. It hurt, but nowhere near as much as I felt already, I felt as if someone had forced their hand into my gut and ripped out all the happiness, leaving at throbbing, aching hole.

As much as it hurt though, I know what she would have wanted me to do. She would want me to survive. She would want me to find happiness again. But I didn't want happiness. I wanted revenge.

I wanted to kill the Fates.

I set out from the shore of the miserable river. It probably had a name, Annabeth would probably have known.

As I walked, the terrain changed from broken glass beach, to plains with clumps of boulders and random tufts of grass with black blades. And when I say black blades, I mean knife blades, growing from the ground. I walked through the pointy plains of pain (I like alliteration) careful to avoid the blades.

I walked for hours through the plain, seeing no end to it. In truth I had no idea where I was going, I just knew I wasn't going to stay still for the monsters to come and get me.

I noticed that every breath I took seemed to burn in my throat, it seemed the air was poisonous. As if this gods forsaken places wasn't trying to kill me enough already.

All of a sudden, I heard a low growl, and turned to see a hellhound the size of a car leaping straight for me. In my surprise I held riptide forward with both hands and threw myself on my back, allowing the monster to leap over me, opining its stomach and covering me with its blood as it did, before it disintegrated.

I tried to stand up only to fall on my ass in pain. I looked at my left calve and saw one of the grass blades sticking out of it; apparently I had fallen on it when dodging the hellhound.

All things considered it could have been worse. I had a few squares of ambrosia on me, one of which I consumed to heal the wound. The rest I saved for later, I didn't know how long I would be down here.

I finally managed to stand on my leg with a slight limp, due to the work of the ambrosia. I set out again.

A few more hours past, during which I ran into a few more hellhounds, and a couple sea demons. I slew them all with ease, as I was more vigilant after the first.

As the hours went by I could feel myself weakening. Every factor of the environment was working to bring me down. I was also hungry, and ambrosia could substitute for food, as I would be disintegrated.

As I was trudging along, hoping to find some source of food, I heard a sound behind me. I spun around, Riptide uncapped and ready to go, only to see unarmed man.

He was 6'2", had long flowing hair, as black as black can get. He wore simple jeans and a tight black t-shirt that showed a slightly muscled and well-toned body. His face was eerily symmetrical. But the weirdest part was his eyes.

The stranger's eyes were almost impossible to look at because when I did I started seeing a strange string of images that went by too fast to comprehend, which was accompanied by a throbbing headache. He couldn't make out a specific color.

I held up my sword, ready for anything, "Who the hell are you? If you're here to fight, I don't recommend it, I am not in the greatest of moods." I said with a sharp edge in my voice.

The figure just smirked "Such fire. I believe I have made the right choice." His voice was deep and velvety. It would have sent shivers up my spine if I were able to give a shit at the moment.

The man walked closer to me, I tensed and got ready to fight when the man got with in three feet of me, I swung riptide at the man, only to have it bounce off harmlessly. I was surprised to say the least.

The man laughed at the effort "That won't work on me boy." He said through his chuckles.

I was angry now. "I'll ask again: who are you? And if you don't answer this time I'll shove this thing down your throat and see if you're invincible on the inside."

The man continued to smile at me, "Don't worry I'll tell you soon enough, but first, I want to know what has made you this upset."

My eyes widened as my face went to a surprised look, followed quickly by rage. " Why am I _upset_? Maybe it's the fact that I am in the literal hell beneath hell. Maybe it's because I don't know where I am or where I need to go. Maybe its because the girl I have loved since I was twelve is dead, and I wasn't strong enough to stop it! Why don't you tell me?!" I screamed

The man just nodded his head in understanding, "You're angry."

"Gasp! Say it isn't so!" I mocked

"You use sarcasm and humor to make your self feel better. But what if I told you that I could provide a better way for you to feel better?" he said with a knowing smile."

"What do you mean?" What was he talking about?

"I am going to give you a way to defeat the Fates themselves." He said.

I almost started laughing. Sure I wanted revenge, but I never thought it would be possible. "Oh yeah? How are you going to give me that?"

"Quite easily actually. Considering I am Chaos, the Creator."

 **Dun dun duhhhhhh**


	2. Chapter 2

Percy POV

Ok. Why the hell not?

I'm in Tartarus, Annabeth is gone, and I am completely lost. Why wouldn't I meet the creator of the universe now?

I probably should be surprised. Hell I probably should be groveling right now. But I felt so done, so frustrated, and so _shit_ on, that only one thing could come out of my mouth.

"And?" I asked.

If he was here to kill me, what was I going to do about it? He is Chaos for Chaos' sake! Why should I care?

He narrowed his eyes in confusion, "'And?'? That's all you have to say. I just told you that I am the one who formed the heavens, created all things, and breathed life into the universe, and you reply with 'And?'?" He asked unbelieving.

This guy liked to talk didn't he? I looked straight into his headache inducing eyes, ignoring the pain, and he looked into my eyes that at this point probably resembled the intensity of a psych ward patient, and said: "Yep."

Both of us were silent for a few minutes. The wind blowing threw my hair, which must look like a rats nest at this point. Tumbleweed rolled between us. Wait was that made out of barbed wire?

The creator looked back at me stone faced. Then he began to crack a smile. The smile then turned into a snicker. That turned into a laugh. Soon he was doubled over laughing hysterically.

After a full minute he managed to catch his breath, wiping away tears, and say: "My goodness, I like you. Why if Zeus or any of the other Olympians were in your position, they would be on their knees begging to serve me. No matter how upset they were. And very few people could look me in the eye without going mad. You son have got guts! It's a good thing that I hate people bowing to Me." he exclaimed, very impressed.

"Yeah well I guess it's a habit of mine to disrespect the elderly. Now what are you here for?"

He appeared not to mind the insult if his amused smirk had anything to say about it. "It is how I said: I want to give you a shot at revenge."

Revenge? Oh right the Fates. Sure I _wanted_ to kill them, but even if I had the power. I know what Annabeth would say if I did. Something along the lines of: 'that was pointless! Now the world will be in anarchy without fate!' Also I doubt I would feel any better afterwards.

"No thanks. That's not what Annabeth would want. So if that was all I think I will be on my way." I said as I started to walk past him. But he only reappeared in front of me.

"Let me get this straight," he said, " right now you, Perseus Jackson the demigod widely known for engaging in reckless and impulsive behavior, are saying no to the one thing that what give you the thing you are longing for, because you know your love would not approve?" he asked, curiously.

It does sound weird when he puts it like that.

"Yeah, sure. Can I go now?" I asked. I was really tired of this guy. I had to keep moving.

He smiled widely. "Perfect. I was hoping you would say that. I don't actually want you to kill them. I know that would cause anarchy, and that is the opposite of what I want."

"So this was just a test?" I asked, very annoyed.

"Yep." He replied cheekily.

"Ok then would you please get on with it then?"

He seemed disappointed at my impatience. "Fine. Look I have been watching you for a while now, and I like what I've seen. Turning down godhood after the titan war so you could better Olympus blew my mind. The look on Zeus' face was hysterical! I've never seen someone as selfless as you. What I want to do is enable you to keep doing that."

"What? Pissing off Zeus?" That didn't seem too hard.

"That, and bettering Olympus. Well more like bettering the world. I want you to do whatever you think is right. Be active at it. Follow your impulses. As reckless as they are, they have all turned out good so far."

I was surprised to say the least. He wanted me to just be myself? Simple enough, but if I was going to fix the things that need fixing, I was going need some help.

Chaos suddenly smiled. "Exactly! And that is why I am here!"

Wait, did he just read my mind?

"That is correct, all powerful creator here." He said in a tone that said it should have been obvious.

"Alright whatever, just get to the point already!"

"Quite right. I am here to give you the gift of power, unlike any the universe has ever seen, apart from me of course." He said and then waited for me to respond.

"That sounds a bit too intense for me. I mean I'm flattered that you offered, but I don't think that kind of responsibility is right for me, or anyone for that matter." I have to say though, that wasn't what I expected. I thought it would be more of a petty request or something, like most other gods would have asked.

Chaos didn't seem disappointed however. If anything he was even more excited. He pointed at me and shouted: "Aha! But that right there is exactly why this kind of gift is perfect for you! Let me ask you: do you know of anyone who would have responded the way you did?"

I stopped and thought about it. Maybe Thalia? No I remembered the way she eyed the Ophiotaurus. Nothing against her, she just has a tiny bit too much of her fathers nature in her. Nico maybe? No, he was a good kid, but he was a bit selfish at times.

"Alright I see your point. But why are you giving this 'gift' to me? What's in it for you?" Nothing this good could come for free.

He seemed to slouch in exasperation, "I just want my beautiful creation to be at peace. I went to sleep for only 3000 years and I wake up to find everything has gone to shit! Also, there is a threat coming in the future, and I think you are this world's only hope of survival. Also-."

"Wait a minute, slow down!" I exclaimed, "you want me to do _what_ because of _what_?" this guy needed to rethink his approach.

He seemed confused for a minute, then his eyes lit up. "Oh my, don't you worry about that! Ha ha that is centuries away at least! Right now you should just focus on utilizing the gift to the fullest."

"Yeah you keep going on about the 'gift'. Do you mind actually telling me what it is?" I asked with my eyebrows arched.

"Oh of course. You see I need you to be powerful, but if I just gave you ultimate power right away you might just explode immediately. "

"Yeah lets not do that."

"Indeed. So instead you are going to have to work your way up!" He said cheerily, "My gift is the power to gain the strengths and powers of your defeated enemies. It's like when the titans and gods defeat each other and gain the others domains. Only you can get the powers from anything, from monsters to primordials." He explained proudly.

I was actually surprised. The power to take the power of the defeated? If I had had this before with all the things I've killed, my life might have been a lot easier.

"So it's like in video games, where every defeated enemy makes you stronger?" I asked

He seemed surprised, and a little put out that I was able to compare it to something so simple. "Basically yes. Except each kill gives you all the strength and powers that your foe had. But the best part is that you can choose whether or not you want the power, and if you don't you can just pray to me and let me know and I'll fix it for you."

This was actually sounding pretty cool.

"So how does this work? Do you have to do some fancy ritual or something?" I was not in the mood for a fancy ritual.

Chaos snapped his fingers. "It's done! Now, why don't we test it out!" he said with an evil grin.

"What do you mean?" I asked, though I think I have a pretty good idea of what he meant.

"It seems a hellhound has picked up your scent, he's almost here, and he is a big one, have fun!" he said with a wink, and then he blinked out of existence, leaving me confused, nervous, and very, very pissed off.

All of a sudden I heard something that sounded like a chainsaw that was powered by jet fuel. I turned around to see 30 feet away from me, the largest hellhound I've ever seen, besides Cerberus, who I didn't really count.

He was easily twice the size of Mrs. O'Leary. His head was about he size of the average hellhound. I looked up at him in trepidation as he looked at me in anticipation, probably imagining what I would taste like.

Chaos suddenly spoke in my head. " _Percy Jackson, Meet Salvador. The king of Hellhounds."_

"His name is Salvador? Are you kidding?" I snickered, despite the predicament I was in. I my world-class sense of humor just couldn't let that pass.

Salvador however didn't seem to have a funny bone in his body, as he lunged straight for me in what I doubt was an overenthusiastic hug.

I rolled out of the way at the last second, as per usual. I came up sword at the ready, thinking how I was going to take down the monstrous mutt. Each step he took as he turned back toward me reminded me of the T-Rex from Jurassic Park.

Suddenly it charged full speed toward me, which I had to say, was pretty darn quick. I charged at it as well, and before we met in the middle, I performed a baseball slide under its belly, dragging Riptide across its underbelly. Unfortunately I didn't go deep enough, as it didn't even elicit a yelp.

I rushed to my feet, thinking and formulating a plan. I decided to just go with my instincts, which of course were telling me to do something incredibly stupid. Thanks brain, you're the best.

We charged again, but as we approached each other, I threw Riptide to the side, when we met this time; I jumped to the side only to reach out and grab the fur on its left side. I swung my body around until my feet were planted in the many folds of the colossal canines hide. I then began to climb

Salvador had, of course, noticed this, and was less then pleased. He started to shake violently as if he were wet, trying to the shake me off. I held on tight and hooked my legs into the loose hide of the king, and held on for dear life, knowing I was going to have the worst headache of all time afterward.

After the shaking stopped, I climbed as fast as I could up to his back, silently thanking Chiron for making me practice on the lava wall so much.

When I reached the top, Salvador was trying to reach back and snap at me, but he couldn't reach me, and started bucking like a wild horse. Lucky for me I was good with horses. I managed to reach the back of his neck without falling off.

I reached into my pocket and pulled out Riptide, which had reappeared, and raised it with both hands with the point aimed at the back of the neck. I brought it down as hard as I could.

Salvador went silent and collapse right there without a sound. I leapt off of him, tucking into a roll as I met the ground, expecting to see him disintegrate, only to watch him dissolve into golden essence, which funneled straight into the middle of my chest as it entered I felt as if I was being injected with Red Bull, the energy was amazing.

When it finally stopped, I took a deep breath. Suddenly Chaos appeared sitting on a rock to my left, clapping enthusiastically.

"Hey thanks for leaving me there!" I growled. No wait, I _actually_ growled that out. What was that about?

Chaos smirked. 'I'll tell you what it was about," I did not like the mind reading thing, his voice started to resemble a wrestling match announcer as he announced: "Ladies and gentle monsters of the pit. Allow me to introduce to you: Perseus Jackson, The new King of Hellhounds!"

Great


	3. Chapter 3

Percy POV

I tried popping my ears, thinking they were clogged. Did Chaos just call me the new king of hellhounds?

Chaos seemed really excited, "Indeed I did! My gift allowed you to claim its title, among other things." He said, looking quite impressed with himself, although he didn't do much.

"Ok one: Stop answering my thoughts. It is really creepy and I don't like it, so from now on just answer the questions that come out of my mouth. Two: its time to start explaining everything, starting with what how this will affect me." I had a billion questions floating around my head, and it was time I got the answers.

He looked really amused that I was giving him orders, and I had to admit it did seem a little ridiculous, but I was angry and didn't feel like thinking straight.

"Well firstly, what this means for you is that you have taken all the powers and titles of the being you just killed, who happened to be a king. So now all of his subjects will answer to you." He said matter-of-factly

My eyes widened with realization. "Are you telling me that I can control all hellhounds?"

"I don't know about control, any hellhound you come across is obligated to obey and serve you, but you can't take their free will away, they just want to serve you. It's a monarchy, not a hive mind."

That was a bit disappointing, I had a weird yet awesome idea of bringing hundreds together and gripping each other to form a gigantic mega hellhound, kind of like Voltron, only bigger, badder, and best of all: canine.

Chaos started holding his sides in laughter. "You have a weird mind dude." He said through his giggles. "Creative definitely, but very weird. I would love to see the universe you would have created if you were me."

"First of all what did I say about the mind reading?" he really had a short attention span.

"Oh right sorry, I forgot and it just happened." He chuckled,

"Yeah, sure, anyway that brings me to my next question: You're the all powerful creator Chaos. Why would you need me to fix things? Not to be rude but couldn't you just get off your ass and do it yourself?"

"I see what you're saying and I would, if I was powerful enough. Unfortunately, I have been asleep since I created your universe. Unfortunately creating isn't as easy as it sounds. By the time I was done, I had drained my self so much I had to take a bit of a nap. Which is obviously a lot longer for me than it would be for you. You are currently seeing how much it's taking to get Gaea up. Well its even worse for me. I only woke up in time to watch you begin your adventures. I couldn't do much of anything except watch things unfold. And let me tell you I was not pleased. I don't like the way that the Fates have run things, and I certainly did not approve of what they have put you through. If I were powerful enough, I would have stopped them, you've been through more trials than some immortals, and have taken it all in stride." He started to sound more irritable when he mentioned the Fates.

I was a little taken aback by his opinion on things. "Wow, I didn't know there was an immortal out there who actually cared about mortals. Well besides one."

He seemed to nod in agreement, "I know right! When I created the primordials, they all seemed so perfect before I fell asleep. I thought everything would be fine, but now I find that half of them turned evil and the other half don't care enough to do anything. Of course they claim it's because of some 'Ancient laws' or some such nonsense. They just use that as an excuse to be lazy and do nothing!" he exclaimed

"Are you serious!? That's why so many demigods grow up feeling abandoned. Because some primordials didn't care?" I wasn't all that surprised, but I was still pissed.

"Indeed. Anyway back to me. I only recently gained enough power to form a body of such poor caliber," he said, gesturing to his form that would put Apollo to shame, "and so here I am. I estimate it might take me a few centuries to gain full power again, and I just don't think I can wait that long. So here we are." He gestured to the hell we were standing in as if it were a grocery store.

After hearing all of this I had to admit, the creator of the universe seemed like a pretty chill guy. He and I shared a lot of the same views.

"So now that all that is out of the way, lets talk more about you, and your future." Chaos said with a grin.

"Yeah ok, where do we go from here? Can you get me out of Tartarus?" I asked hopefully.

"Unfortunately I cannot. It took me years to get enough energy to come here and give you this gift. I am also sorry to say that you will be in here a lot longer than you would like." He said with uneasiness in his voice.

My voice was deathly calm as I asked: "How long?"

Chaos leaned away from me and said quietly: "Roughly 140 years." He looked at me as if I were about to explode.

And explode I did.

"WHAT!" I hollered "What about the war! Everyone I know could be dead when I return!"

He quickly waved his arms and shook his head. "No no no, when you come back only two weeks will have passed. Time is different in Tartarus. Apparently Chronos wanted to give his brother a gift, so he put a spell on Tartarus' realm so that every day on earth will be equal to ten years in the Pit. It appears your friends will reach the house of hades by that time, and it will take people on both sides for you get out." He said

Now if Annabeth were here, I might have had a bigger problem with spending 140 years in the worst place in the universe. But with a twinge of pain I remembered I was alone. So I was more or less happier with the idea,

Chaos opened his mouth to speak and paused as if thinking about it, before he said, "She died without pain Percy. She is in the Isles of the Blessed as we speak." He said carefully.

I snapped my head his way. "What! How do you know? And I thought you needed rebirth three times to get to the Isles."

He smiled mischievously, "I am still all seeing, also I had enough power left over to jettison the process for her. No one will question it. Of course I could have used the power to get you out but I figured – Oh!" he stopped abruptly as I was embracing him tightly, trying to reign my tears in.

"Thank you! Thank you so much! I don't care that I'm here. Thank you for giving her what she deserves." I was barely able to speak without breaking down sobbing.

Chaos seemed to not know what to do for a minute. Then he slowly wrapped his arms around me and said. "Of course she did."

After a few minutes I managed to regain my composure. We stared at each other awkwardly for a minute before I cleared my throat and spoke up

"So um, another thing I'm wondering is even if I can survive 140 years in this place, won't I die of old age first?"

Chaos smiled again. "Of course not! You're partially immortal now!"

"I'm sorry what?" I asked. When did this happen?

When you defeated Salvador, you gained his monster abilities as well as his titles. Monsters live until they are killed and then they reform. You gained his 'living until' part, unfortunately you are not a full immortal so you can still be killed, but not by age.

Well that's one problem solved "Do I need food and stuff?"

"Not for survival, but going a week without anything will make you hungry. And trust me you do not want to be eternally hungry, you've seen what that does to people."

I nodded, remembering Tantalus, the temporary activities director the year we got the Fleece. "But what is there to eat?"

Chaos looked a little apologetic when he said. "It tastes terrible, but take a swig from the river Phlethagon once a week and you should be fine. "

"Ok, how will I find it?"

"Just look for the river of fire."

I looked at him for a minute, realized he wasn't joking, and groaned. Of course I have to drink from the fire river. Why wouldn't I?

"Sorry?" Chaos said/asked, unsure of what to say.

"Don't worry about it. I mean how can it be right?" I said trying to sound upbeat.

Chaos looked away and decided to change the subject. "Also it seems Salvador has given you a few other things." He said with a smirk.

I looked at him confused, "What do you mean?"

Chaos started to speak, then stopped and looked around. Apparently finding nothing he looked back at me, sighed, and then started to shine brightly. I looked away, knowing the routine, and when I looked back I was surprised to see myself. Except it wasn't exactly me.

The guy in the full body mirror in front of me had the same eyes, same face, same ragged dirty clothes, but he was 5 inches taller and ripped like a monster. So to speak. He wasn't overly bulky like Hercules, but he had all the right muscles in all the right places. His hair was also darker and shaggier, but in a ruggedly handsome kind of way. The last noticeable difference was his teeth. His canines were abnormally large, not so much that they stuck out and looked like a vampire, but enough he would have a startling smile.

"You can't seriously tell me that that is me. Hey Chaos Where are you? I looked around, still watching the guy in the mirror, and sure enough he moved with me. I couldn't find the creator until I voice scared the crap out of me.

"I'm right here, and yes that is what you look like." Said the mirror.

I jumped back, startled. Then I looked at the mirror and whispered cautiously: "is that you Chaos"

"Yes."

"Hey Chaos."

"Yeah?"

"Why are you a mirror?"

The creator of the universe/mirror sighed. "Because I couldn't exactly make or summon one at my power level. The only thing I can do right now is manifest a body. So I turned into a mirror.

I looked at the mirror/Chaos for a minute before saying "Kay"

The mirror started to shine. I looked away and when I looked back I saw chaos back in his longhaired average Joe look.

"So is this all I got?"

Chaos got another of his mischievous grins and said: "Not by a long shot dude."

"Alright I'll bite. What else is there?

"It appears that you can shadow travel, you have superhuman strength, endurance, reflexes, and senses. Not on par with that of a god. I would say more like Spider-Man, without the weird flexibility."

"You know about Spider-Man?"

"Of course, he is my favorite Marvel character. What? Do you think I was just watching _you_ the whole time I've been awake. That's just creepy. I've taken time to learn everything that has happened since I went to sleep."

I liked this guy more and more. "Ok nerd" I said with a chuckle. "Any other powers?"

He grinned widely "How a bout the power to turn into a massive hellhound whenever you want?"

Ok that was going to be epic.

"You'll have plenty of time to try it all out later. Right now I think it's time to get moving. I'll be with you the whole time, in case you need someone to talk to, just think what you want to say to me. I can't maintain this body too long" he said as he walked past me towards what I hoped was good and happy things for me, though I doubted it in this place.

I nodded my head, ready to head out. "One thing though."

Chaos turned back to me curiously.

"We need a name for this ability. I can't just keep calling the "gift" that's just lame."

Chaos smirked, "Oh? And what would you call it?"

I thought for a minute, and then an idea came to me. I smiled.

"How about: 'The Power of the Conqueror'"

 **BOOM**

 **Chapter 3**

 **I know that was a lot of talking and not a lot of action, but it was necessary and relevant. I will hopefully get to some action next chapter. Who knows? I am honestly just making this up as I go.**

 **Thank you SO much for the reviews. I am still knew at this and I still get excited every time I see a new one, I check every chance I get. So PLEASE write some more. Give me your opinions, thoughts, ideas of whose powers you want Percy to Conquer. I have a few Conquests in mind that I think will be pretty cool. But that is as far ahead that I have planned. LOL**

 **I am still new at this and I am trying to get into a routine. I don't know at the moment how often Ill upload besides as often as possible. Maybe ill upload every two days, maybe twice a week. Who Knows?**

 **Anyway thank you so much for reading and Following. Once more: More reviews! I will feed on them like ambrosia and nectar to gather strength. I love all of you strangers and if you think that is a weird thing for me to write then its good thing you haven't met me in real life! ;) Bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

Percy POV

After my chat with Chaos, it was time to get on the move again. Before he shimmered out of view, Chaos had pointed me to the shore of the River Phlethagon, which apparently I needed to drink from. Yay me.

I took off at a jog; I didn't feel like wasting time. I headed through the plains of knives, again careful to avoid the latter. The way I was going, I eventually spied an orange glow over the horizon. I assumed that that would be the river of fire.

As I looked up I saw that what I had been thinking was a cloudy red sky, was actually a red cavern ceiling, thousands of feet up into the air. It seemed to only be lit by the orange glow over the horizon, which I doubted was a sunrise. I also noticed that the ceiling seemed to be riddled with holes like the one Annabeth and I fell out of. I shuddered at the thought of more holes like in Arachne's lair.

As I approached the glow, I noticed something else: I wasn't tired at all from the running. I had been running for around 30 minutes, and I hadn't broken a sweat. I was seriously confused when something else confused me more.

" _It's the hellhound power you dummy!"_ Said a voice inside my head.

"What the-! Chaos tell me that's you and not some other weirdo in my mind." I asked, seriously worried.

" _Of course it's me Percy!"_ I sighed in relief _"I am still able to talk to you telepathically, and unless you want to spend a century in Tartarus with no one to talk to, then you will deal with it."_

I decided to get over it.

I thought about what he said. Being the idiot that I am, I forgot to try any of my new powers. Because derp.

What were my new abilities? I know one is hellhound endurance. I looked at my now godlike physique and remembered enhanced strength. What else? Oh right: super senses and shadow travel. I didn't want to focus on shadow travel until I was out of Tartarus I didn't know how that would work.

I decided to try out super senses, I focused on my smell, and my nose cringed, as suddenly I could smell all of Tartarus. I decided to stop with the senses for now.

I remember there being one more. What was it? And then it came to me.

"Chaos!"

" _Yo what up homie!"_

Ignoring his weird antics, I continued, "How do I turn into a Hellhound?"

He seemed to chuckle in my head, which was a weird feeling, _"I am surprised it took you this long to ask! Just concentrate on the image of a hellhound in your mind, and it should do the trick!"_

I concentrated, holding a picture of a hellhound in my head. At first nothing happened. I looked around unimpressed "Well that's just—Gah!"

I was cut off by the fact that I was now sprouting black fur all over my body. I felt my muscles stretching and twisting. My bones grew and rearranged themselves. I had to fall on all fours to avoid falling on my face. I felt my ears shift up on my head, and a tail sprouted over my backside. Overall: not the best feeling.

The real fun began however, when I began to increase in size. I kept growing taller and taller until I was twice the size of Mrs. O'Leary.

When all was said and done, I was about 15 feet tall on all fours. I was a gigantic black Labrador.

I'll be honest; it felt really good to be a hellhound. I felt so much stronger in this form than in my regular one. I tried moving forward, and was surprised to find it easy. It was just like being on all fours in a human form, only you can't get up.

I also felt full of energy. I was practically shaking. I took off in a sprint in a random direction. I couldn't focus enough to know where. I felt so great! I started picking up speed as I ran. I quickly passed the top speed of an average dog. Then a car, then a train.

I was going so fast I was having trouble keeping up with the scenery around me. Of course I did what any normal person would do in this situation: I stuck my tongue out and let it be free. I had never felt so exhilarated.

After a couple minutes of this, I managed to rein my excitement in. I looked around, sniffing the air, against my prior judgment, to find that I had way better control of my senses in this form. I could hear monsters in every direction, miles away.

I turned my head as far around as I could to see my tail wagging happily. Apparently it just acted out my mood, I hadn't even realized I was doing it.

I ran my now very long tongue along my now very sharp teeth. I should probably find all of this weird, but I just couldn't help but think it was awesome. I was always a dog person, but this is taking it to a different level.

I felt the urge to laugh out loud in excitement, and I so I did. After a few seconds, I realized that I was indeed laughing out of the mouth of a canine, albeit a large one.

"I can talk?" I said, answering my own question.

"Alright, that answers that. Next question: how do I turn human again? Chaos" I asked, directing the question at the quirky creator.

" _Just imagine your human form again. Duh"_ he said as if it was obvious. Which it was. But I wasn't going to tell him that.

I imagined my own body, and I began to shrink, snap, and shape back into my handsome self. When the transformation was complete, I got off my hands and knees and brushed my pants off, which I was surprised to find still intact. How were they not shredded? Did they just meld into the transformation?

" _Hey you still have pants. I would just accept it."_ Chaos said.

Fair point.

I looked around, realizing I had gotten a little out of hand there. To my relief I could still see the orange glow of the river. Unfortunately it was short lived as I heard a low growl behind me.

I turned to see an average sized hellhound, which meant one as big as a horse, one hundred feet away. I sighed, preparing for a fight, when the growling suddenly stopped.

The hellhound's formerly vicious appearance was replaced with one of curiosity.

It cocked its head to the side, before cautiously taking a step forward.

" _Hey Percy."_ Chaos piped up.

"What?" I replied, sword at the ready.

" _You are the hellhound king remember. It is going to recognize it, so put your sword away."_

I did a mental face palm. I have been doing this a lot today haven't I? Well considering my situation I think a few slips are a bit justified

I put my sword away. At the sight, the sight, the hellhound seemed to become even more confused. It continued to approach me with caution. When it was only 10 feet away from me, I decided to do what I usually do when I meet new dogs: I held out my hand for it to sniff. And when it did, the reaction was not what I expected.

As soon as it smelled me it literally jumped five feet up in the air. When it landed, it scrambled a few feet away from me and lowered its head down to the ground in submission. What it did next however, surprised me even more.

"Forgive me my king, I had no idea it was you! Please don't kill me!" said the hellhound in a surprisingly soft and feminine voice.

It was then I remembered that I could communicate with hellhounds now.

I looked at the terrified female hellhound in front of me and couldn't help but think of Mrs. O'Leary. I couldn't help but forgive the creature.

"I will forgive, as long as it doesn't happen again." I said, with a regal confidence that surprised even me.

The female seemed incredibly surprised by this answer. "If I might ask your highness, what is going on? You have the scent of the King, but also one of a demigod. What happened to king Salvador?"

"Well you see I am a demigod. I defeated Salvador in a fight, and was able to receive his domain and powers. My name is Perseus Jackson. I am your new king. Now tell me: what are you called?"

If possible, the hellhound seemed even more confused and bewildered "J-Jackie. King Perseus. I don't mean to be rude, but how did a demigod become the King of Hellhounds? That shouldn't be possible through just defeating him."

I chuckled. "Oh Jackie, get to know me a little, and you'll find that doing impossible things is something I am exceptional at."

Jackie seemed dazed in confusion for a minute before shaking it off and looking at me. "Whatever the case is, whenever a new king is crowned, the hellhounds have ceremony in our lair in Tartarus. I will need to take you there."

A secret lair? I liked this job already. "Alright, lead on."

Jackie turned to leave, but then turned back a little hesitantly, "Not to be rude sir, but would you like to ride on my back? The lair is very far, and I might be a bit too fast for you to keep up." She then cringed like I might hit her or something; she was very surprised when I started to laugh.

"I don't think that will be a problem Jackie." I said, before I started to change to my hellhound form.

The horse-sized hellhound tucked her tail between her legs. She looked up at me as I towered over her. I gave her a toothy grin, "Well? Lead on."

Jackie started to head toward wherever we were going, which also happened to be directly away from the Phlethagon.

"Hey before we go, how far away are we going to be from the Phlethagon?"

Jackie looked confused "Why?"

"I am a only partially immortal, so I will have to drink from it once a week to survive."

"Well the lair is about 3 days away if we run full speed."

"Wow, that far? Well if that is the case, I should probably go drink now while we are close before we head out."

"Very well my king."

We turned toward the glow on the horizon and took off. As it was, I had to slow down so that Jackie could keep up. By the time we arrived at the river, I was doing a jog while she was going full speed to catch up.

The river was not what I expected. When I heard "river of fire" I had thought it was like a river of lava or something. I didn't expect to see a stream of actual fire going across the landscape the flames flickered and cracked like a regular flame, but it still flowed with the current. Just watching I felt like I was on drugs or something, it gave me a headache.

I changed back to human before approaching the river. Jackie stood back, saying something about keeping lookout. I bent over and thought how I was going to do this.

I decided to do the most reckless and impulsive thing and scoop some out with my bare hands. I know, shocking right? I was hoping it was one of those illusion deals where it wouldn't actually feel like fire.

It was not an illusion.

The fire didn't cause any real damage, but it sure felt like it did. I couldn't wait to get this out of my hands so I just downed it as fast as I could. And yeah, that hurt too. I felt like my insides were shriveling from the heat. Somehow I managed to swallow all of it though.

After a few more painful scoops, I stepped away, feeling satisfied, much to my relief. Then I remembered I would have to repeat this once a week for 140 years. Yay me.

I turned to Jackie and said "Alright, its time to go."

Jackie barked in agreement "Yes sir!"

When Jackie had said it would take three days of full speed running to reach the lair, I thought I was going to be bored out of my mind. But luckily as the wind blew through my fur, I found my self in a sort of trance as I ran. It was like I was at peace with everything at the moment.

"Hey Jackie, full disclosure: I'm fairly new at being a hellhound. Could you explain this feeling I have?"

"Of course sir. Us hellhounds were raised in the pit. As you can tell, the pit is a very large place. There fore we had to travel long distances often. Being one of the first natives here, we adapted to this so that when we run for this long, our bodies go into a sort of trance. It's like an autopilot. That way our minds can rest and not have to deal with the boredom of the journey. I would just relax and let it happen."

So I did. It was like I was taking a nap, but I also was conscious enough to not run into walls or fall off cliffs. It was like my body knew the pit better than I did, which it most likely did.

As we ran, I was able to come in and out of my weird unconsciousness state, and witnessed the change in scenery from pointy grasslands to rocky canyons for miles.

Before I knew it, three days of running was over, and Jackie and I were standing in a canyon, facing a large hole in the side of the rock.

We had arrived at the Lair of the Hellhounds

 **And that is chapter 4!**

 **As you have read, we are getting into Percy's new powers. Tell me what you think of what he has so far.**

 **And again thank you SOOOO much for the reviews. We have 18 now! Before I started doing this I hadn't anticipated how exciting it is every time I see a new review. Please write more, I really want to hear your thoughts. You don't even have to like it. Tell me if you hate it; tell me if it made you gag. I don't care, I am just happy to be here!**

 **Also 50 followers? WHAT THE ACTUAL HECK! Everything is happening so fast I just might faint. Do you want to know how to keep me conscious?**

 **Put in the reviews some suggestions on conquests you want to happen. I am open to many ideas as I have only a few definite ones set in mind. Also I might be mixing the pantheons in this story, so don't limit yourself to Greek Mythology.**

 **I think I might be uploading once every 2 days at this rate. I will try to stick to it, but if I have homework or writers block, I might upload later. I'm going to do my best not to lose interest in the middle of the story and discontinue it, because I absolutely HATE when that happens. But to keep me focused Reviews will really do the trick!**

 **I love you all! See you in chapter 5 with the Hellhound Ceremony!**


	5. Chapter 5

Percy POV

Jackie and I stood outside the cave entrance to the Lair of Hellhounds.

"Well" I said cheerily, "Lets go then" I walked into the darkness.

As we went inside, the cave took many twists and turns as we walked through a narrow tunnel. I was still in my Hellhound form, which meant it was fairly wide. I wish I was certain, but it was pitch black.

" _Hey dumbass"_ said the ever so polite creator of the universe.

"What!"

" _You're a hellhound, you can see in the dark if you focus!"_ he said.

I focused, and before long my vision changed. It wasn't regular sight; it was actually eerily similar to when I am in the depths of the ocean. I know where everything is but I don't have to look at it.

"Oh, thanks I guess." The whole not-being-able-to-use-my-powers-that-should-be-easy-to-use thing was getting really old.

" _No problem dumbass"_ he said.

I really didn't like him sometimes.

After about 5 minutes of walking through the tunnel, it started funneling outward into enormous cavern. It was probably the size of the Super Bowl.

And it was completely filled with Hellhounds.

If I weren't a hellhound myself at the moment, I might have been terrified. There were tens of thousands of hellhounds of all shapes and sizes. I was highly amused by the variety of breeds there were. I saw black mastiffs, black golden retrievers, black beagles, black Rottweiler's, black dacschounds, black Chihuahuas, and my personal favorite: black Papillion's. ( **Look them up they are adorable and hilarious** ) I looked at Jackie and noticed that she was a black golden retriever.

The cavern walls were riddled with tunnels and holes, in which I spotted small groups of hellhounds doing… things. I never considered that although they are immortal monsters, they still had those… urges.

As I walked through the main cavern admiring all of it, (except for those parts you sicko!) The hounds noticed Jackie leading my abnormally large form and came up to investigate. They sniffed me all over.

All over. It was weird.

After they got a good sense of me they would all lower their heads in recognition of my title.

All of a sudden an overweight dachshund the size of a bicycle came sprinting out of nowhere, and rammed head first into my back leg. Due to my size it did little more than catch my attention. He bounced off wobbled on his feet, clearly dazed. He then shook all over and looked at me in confusion, which turned to fear. He then, much to my surprise, lay down and rolled over onto his back, and looked at me with puppy eyes. I couldn't help but admit he was pretty good at it.

Jackie however had apparently seen this before. "Oh get off your back moron! You're not getting out of this one!"

I was shocked by how disgusted she sounded with him. "Hey what's your deal? Why are you being so mean to-? Sorry who are you?" I directed my last question toward the very confused looking guy in front of me.

He opened his mouth to answer, but Jackie beat him to it "This is Duke, the local idiot. He is constantly ramming his head into things because he forgets he can see in the dark. Not like he had brain cells to lose the first time."

The small hound seemed to not understand that he had been insulted at first, but as the gears turned I watched him figure it out after 30 seconds. "Hey! You can't talk to me like that! Do you know who I am!" he sounded like one of those spoiled teenagers whose daddies were lawyers who got them whatever they wanted.

Jackie chuckled "I'm surprised _you_ do! Sorry master, allow me to introduce Duke Floyd, the dimwit son of _former_ king Salvador, and _former_ queen Sophia."

Duke looked at her confused "What do you mean former?"

Jackie snarled at him "I think I'll just leave you here to let you figure it out. Come on my king!" she then stomped off in a huff leaving me no choice but to follow her. Leaving an increasingly confused Duke behind, trying to figure out what just happened.

I quickly caught up to her; I questioned her as we walked through the crowds of hounds to the opposite end of the cavern. "What was all that about?"

Jackie sighed "That spoiled brat has been the bane of everyone here's existence since he was born 500 years ago. He does whatever he wants to people, who don't dare do anything about it, lest they piss off his dad the king. The last one who stood up to him was torn to shreds in front of everyone. He walks all over everyone, takes the food we work so hard to hunt for, when he never hunted a day in his life. I blame it on bad parenting, Queen Sophia never taught him respect, discipline, or consequence."

I was amazed at all the things I was hearing. It was already shocking enough to learn there were a king, a lair, and a community of hellhounds, but to think that they had to deal with this kind of stuff was in another level. No wonder they are always in a bad mood when I met them, they had to come back to this every time they died. I decided I was going to make a few changes.

We finally made it to the end of the cavern. There was a cave on the wall that seemed larger than the others. Also the floor and walls were about as smooth as polished marble, unlike all the other caves, whose walls and floors were grainy and rough like sandpaper. In the cave a fourth of the space was taken up by what had to be the largest dog bed I have ever seen. It looked like it could hold about 3 hellhounds my size. The floor of the cave also extended out and upward to where it oversaw the whole cavern. It reminded me a lot of Pride Rock from the Lion King movie.

I looked at Jackie "I am going to go out on a limb here and say that is where the King stays."

Jackie nodded "Now that a new king has been crowned, the new king must go give a speech."

That made sense. I climbed up a small stairway to the King's Cave, which I was definitely going to name it. I climbed up to the top of the outcropping and looked out over the crowds. I was disappointed to see that no one was paying attention. I decided to get it myself.

I let out the loudest bark I could muster, and was pleased to see it traveled throughout the entire cavern. Each hellhound perked there ears and turned to look at me. I began my speech

"Alight, now that I have your attention, let me introduce myself. I am Perseus Jackson, your new king." I paused for effect. The hellhounds didn't seem surprised. I decided to fix that

"As well as being your new king I am also-" I shifted into my human form "a demigod." I paused for effect again. This time I got a reaction

At this, the cavern was filled with furious barking and howling.

"SILENCE!" I roared. They fell quiet.

"I know that you all might not be fond of demigods, but you are going to have to get over it. I am not going to lie: during my days as a regular demigod I have slain hellhounds, thinking that they were no more than mindless beasts, save for my pet Mrs. O'Leary. I know different now. So, if anyone thinks that I am not fit to be king, let them step forward and say so."

The room was silent for about 30 seconds before an idiot spoke up. Can you guess whom?

"I will challenge you! Former means that you killed my dad! I will avenge him!" yelled Duke, the world's dumbest hellhound the crowd parte as he trotted forward to look up at me. He looked vey impressed with himself.

"Very well Duke, I assume by challenge you want to fight for the crown."

"Uh… yeah that is what I meant!"

I reverted to my hellhound form and jumped down from where I was standing, which happened to be 3 stories high.

I landed with a boom. I may or may not have used my earth shaker powers to add effect to it, but nevertheless, it made an impression

I looked down at Duke as he looked at my enormous height that made him look like a toy, and he seemed to suddenly realize what he had gotten himself into. I thought he might actually do the smart thing and back down. No such luck

At this point the crowd was gathering around and cheering me on, eager to see the one who had tormented them for so long be punished.

He charged at me full speed, he didn't look vey focused, and he seemed to be aiming for my feet, which was the easiest thing for him to reach. As he charged me, I simply leapt over him as he approached, allowing him to run headfirst into the wall behind me. I winced at the sight, but I had to make an example.

I let him take a moment to get over his daze. He then looked at me and whined, "This isn't fair! You are way bigger than me!"

I smirked internally "Fine then" I shrank down to my human form. "If you insist that I use the form that I am so much more accustomed to fighting with, then how can I say no?" I drew Riptide and charged forward.

To saw he wasn't ready for that would be an understatement. I hit him across the snout with the flat of my blade one time and he yelped way more than he should have. He then rolled over again and looked at me "I yield! I yield! Please don't kill me!" it was the most pitiful thing I have ever seen.

I looked down at him and raised my sword over my head. Duke started whining hysterically as pitifully as he could as I brought the blade down.

He was very surprised to see that the blade had landed right above the top of head, instead of below his chin. He looked at me cautiously and curiously.

I left the sword impaled where it was and faced the crowd. "I have defeated this pitiful creature without even breaking a sweat. Would you have me kill him?"

The reply was a unanimous shout of approval, which made the cavern sound like a nuclear bomb going off.

I transformed into my Hellhound form and barked louder "I WILL NOT! I DO NOT KILL JUST BECAUSE IT SUITS ME. I WILL LET HIM LIVE SO LONG AS HE BEHAVES AFTER THIS! THIS IS HOW I WILL REIGN! DO YOU HAVE A PROBLEM WITH THAT!?"

Surprisingly, no one did.

I turned to my terrified opponent. "You will no longer be spoiled and rotten. You will spend the next century being everyone here's servant boy. Think of it as community service for what you have done. Now get up!"

Duke scrambled onto his paws as fast as he could and ran off.

I turned around to see Jackie looking at me strangely.

"What?" I asked.

"If someone had challenged Salvador, even if it were his own son, he would not have hesitated to kill them. Why did you let him live?

I smiled down at her "It's a little something called mercy. I have 140 years before I can leave this place, and in that time, I intend to teach it to everyone here."

I faced the crowd again and said, "Now that I am king without question, I declare that no hellhound is allowed to kill demigods and mortals unless they are evil. Does anyone have a problem with that?"

There was a bit of grumbling and growling, but no one spoke up.

I turned and headed to the King's Cave, which I suppose would be my new home from now on.

I climbed onto the bed and turned back into my human form. As I was now, I lay down and just sunk into the gigantic bed and I closed my eyes to go to sleep for the first time in days.

"This is going to be a long 140 years" I said to myself.

 **BOO! Chapter 5**

 **Did I scare you? I'm sure I did. I know I said I would be uploading every 2 days but it was Saturday so I decided screw it.**

 **I want to give a shout out to Shadow the dark Arcanine for giving me the suggestion to have Percy conquer Niddhog. I really appreciate you giving the suggestion and I will definitely consider it.**

 **But of course I still appreciate all of your comments! I am so thankful for all of your positive reviews and they are really flattering.**

 **Once again: Keep the reviews coming and give me your suggestions, I have a more stable idea of where I'm heading with the story now but I still want to know what you think.**

 **I love you all! See you next time!**


	6. Chapter 6

**30 years in Tartarus later**

Percy POV

I crept forward, staying low to the ground. I made sure not to make a single sound as I stalked my prey. I was in my hellhound form as I stayed in the shadow of a boulder, looking past it at the creature I was hunting.

It was really a miracle that I had gotten as far as I had without alerting the creature. I was, of course, twice the size of a tank. Lucky for me I have had thirty years to train.

The creature turned its head away from me; this was my chance. I quickly and quietly slipped from behind the boulder and advanced toward the unaware beast. Once I was close enough I pounced with out a sound. I used my paws to flip it on its back. It let out a yelp of surprise as I opened my jaws and went straight for its vulnerable throat.

And then I stopped, hovering over its neck.

"Got you!" I boasted gleefully.

"Indeed you did sir." Replied a very surprised Jackie.

I got up off of the shaken hellhound as she shook all over to regain her composure. "Congratulations my king, after 30 years of trying you finally managed to take me by surprise. I am so proud."

"Yeah, yeah, I know I'm a slow learner. And how many times do I have to tell you to call me Percy, I may be your king but you are my trainer. It is weird enough that every other hellhound in the bloody cosmos does it, but you are my friend."

It was true. In the thirty years I have been in this hellhole, Jackie had been my closest confidante, an advisor of sorts. I had told her of all my adventures. So I liked to think we were pretty tight.

Jackie however seemed caught off guard by the statement, "F-friend?'

"Of course. Why is that so confusing?"

"It's just that, in all of the years where Salvador was king, he never called anyone friend. It was a miracle if he didn't call you dirt. The only one who was anything close to a friend, was _Sophia_." She made sure put venom in her tone as she mentioned the former queen, and I couldn't blame her.

After she lost her place as queen, she was not a good sport about it. She is physically harmless, but her bark is way worse than her bite. She never shuts up trying to make me miserable out of spite. It was her idea that I had to undergo hellhound training. Although it would probably pay out in the end, it was still annoying.

This was a really big moment for me, I had mastered all the other aspects of being a hellhound: endurance, strength, night vision, reflexes, and fighting in hellhound form; I even figured shadow travel out, I could travel all over the Pit as long as I don't go anywhere I haven't been. All that was left was stealth, which was never my cup of tea. For Chaos' sake the last two times I tried to be sneaky it was Mt St. Helens and _The Princess Andromeda,_ and both times ended with me being blown up. All right the second one may have been planned, but still.

I changed back to my human form. I hadn't changed a lot in the thirty years, thanks to my partial immortality, but my old clothes were ratty and torn. The only reason they didn't smell is their weekly wash in the Phlethagon. I was hesitant to try it at first, but before long I couldn't take the smell, so I tried washing them in the flaming river. I was relieved to see they did not burn.

Jackie and I were training in the Plains of a Thousand Knives, as I liked to call them. Why? Because it sounds awesome, that's why.

"Come on My k—I mean Percy. Let us go back to the lair." Jackie said. I nodded, and we turned to leave, before a loud roar froze both of us in our tracks.

"What was that?" Jackie asked slowly, not moving

I also remained still as I responded, "Well, I can think of three things, and none of them are good."

"I would assume so down here. What could it be?" she asked

"One is the Nemean Lion. I defeated it once before, and it might have just reformed. Or, and I am actually hoping it is this one because the Nemean lion was not easy, it could be the Manticore, he also is a lion, and would be easier to fight without impenetrable fur. The last would be the sphinx, which I actually don't know much about. Lets see which it is."

We turned around to see the… Manticore! I never imagined seeing Dr. Thorn would bring me relief

"Percy Jackson" said the human faced lion "How nice to see you again. Prepare to die!" he snarled

"Jackie shadow travel back to the lair and let me deal with this. And before you argue know that that was an order from your king." I said calmly.

Jackie wasn't happy about it, but she obeyed, and escaped through the shadow of the boulder. The Manticore didn't seem to notice as it continued to stare at me intently. It was really creepy.

"I assume that your reason for being down here is that the god's finally realized what an annoying brat you were." Thorn said with a smirk. Was that really his best insult?

"Yeah" I replied, "But hey, at least I made an impression. Unlike a certain knife throwing lion who got banished to Syria." I said with a much more charming smile.

Thorn's smug expression changed to one of anger over how clever I am. "Enough talk sea brat! Now you die."

I drew riptide and rose it in a defensive position "Bring it Grumpy Cat"

He snarled and did exactly what I expected him to, and shot a spike at me. Now thanks to all my reflex training, combined with my expert swordsmanship, it was simple enough for me to deflect the spike with Riptide. So I did.

Thorn did not like that.

His grew wide with surprise, then fury. He started launching his spikes in rapid succession, one after another. I struggled to keep up as I deflected some and dodged others, but they just kept coming. I knew at some point I would slip up and it would not end well for me. I had to act now.

I started to advance toward the Manticore as I deflected and dodged the oncoming barrage of spikes. I noticed a flicker of fear in Thorn's eyes, but it was quickly masked with anger.

He then did something I was not aware he could do. He suddenly launched all the spikes on his tail at me at once, sending a wall of spikes at me like an hwacha (look it up, it's bad ass)

I didn't have any thing to shield myself with so I did the only thing I could think of. I fell backward and melted into my own shadow, traveling to the shadow of the boulder.

I reappeared out of sight, and turned to look at the Manticore. It was absolutely furious; it was attacking the nearest boulder in fury, absolutely destroying it. But I also noticed that his tail was now completely devoid of spikes. I guess that last attack was meant to be a desperate attempt when all else failed.

I started to laugh out loud. I walked out of my hiding place still laughing, as the Manticore glared at me.

"How is this possible?" he snarled, "You are not the spawn of Hades."

I nodded "No you're right, I am certainly not that. I am something else entirely." I said, my voice growing darker with every word.

I then began to transform into my hellhound form. I felt the familiar snapping and popping of my bones as they shifted and changed. My skin grew leathery and grew black fur. My mouth elongated into a snout as my teeth grew to the size of knives. I grew to my full height, which happened to tower over the now shaking Manticore.

Thorn looked up at me and in a shaky voice, whispered "Mommy!"

I then raised my paw and in one swipe, turned the Manticore into mincemeat. He exploded into gold dust, which was then funneled into my chest.

" _Why didn't you just do that to begin with?"_ Chaos asked, scaring the living daylights out of me.

"I wish you wouldn't do that! It's really douchey." I complained.

" _And miss your reaction? Not a chance son."_ Chaos said amusedly

"Could you just tell me the new powers?" I asked impatiently, wanting to change the subject.

" _Come on Mr. Grumpy Gills. Just keep swimming, just keep swimming. Just keep swimming, swimming, swimm-."_

"Will you stop quoting Finding Nemo and tell me about my new powers!?" I yelled/asked.

" _Ughhh, fine you killjoy. You can turn into a Manticore, obviously, you have even more enhanced reflexes, you have enhanced speed in human form, and you are more flexible and agile like a cat. Lets see what else… oh, you know have expert knife throwing skills and you can grow throwing knives out of your wrists at will!"_ he said.

I looked at my wrists and concentrated, and sure enough, spikes grew out of them like hidden blades from Assassins Creed, without any discomfort to my relief

"Oh. Wow, that's actually pretty cool."

" _Yeah… Hey I just had a thought. You would look kind of weird as a Manticore. Having a human face on a lion's body is just weird. Why don't I make this interesting?"_ he said mysteriously.

He told me what he wanted to do, and I had to admit, it sounded pretty awesome. I agreed and he made it so.

" _Okay man, lets try it out!"_ Chaos said excitedly.

I changed into my hellhound form. When it was complete I was exactly the same as I was before, except for one thing: I now had the Manticore spiky tail.

It was all black to match my hellhound form. It was long enough to fit my size, which meant it was about 20 feet of black spikes.

I swished it around a little, getting a feel for it. I had to admit, it was pretty awesome. I did an experimental flick, and spike shot out and impaled itself in a boulder.

"Sweet." I exclaimed, "Now all I have to do is learn how to use it and I will be good to go."

I transformed back into my human form.

I turned to shadow travel back to the lair when my stomach started growling. I realized that I hadn't been to the Phlethagon In 10 days. It was time I went to drink.

I decided to stay in my human form to try out my new enhanced speed. I headed to the familiar orange glow over the horizon and took off.

I quickly surpassed my normal top speed and kept shooting up. When I finally reached my limit, I was going about 60 miles per hour. And it felt great. It wasn't as fast as I could go in my hellhound form, but it was faster than I had ever gone in my human form, and I loved it.

After a few minutes, I arrived at the river. Thanks to my enhanced endurance, I wasn't even tired. But I was still hungry. I bent down to drink from the river of flames.

As I was gulping the terrible liquid down, I heard something that made my blood in my veins freeze.

"Perseus?"

No. That is impossible. She is dead. There is no way she could be here.

"Perseus is that you?"

I am hallucinating. Yeah, that's it, the loneliness finally got to me and now I am hearing things.

"Perseus please, I've been alone for so long, please talk to me and tell me you're real."

I slowly looked up, and stared across the river to meet the other person's eyes.

The volcanic black eyes of Zoe Nightshade stared back at me.

 **Boom! Chapter 6! Bet you didn't see that coming!**

 **Okay maybe you did but I don't care. I like her and I want her in my story.**

 **Once again thank you all for the support and the reviews. I know I have uploaded two days in a row now, but I am going back to school tomorrow, so I will probably upload the next chapter on Tuesday. Or maybe not… we'll just have to wait and see.**

 **Thank you The-Real-Effing-Deal for your suggestion that I have Percy Conquer Gaea and/or Kronos, I will consider it. Also is your name a reference to transformers? Please keep giving me your suggestions everyone.**

 **Stay tuned for next time when we see what Zoe Nightshade is doing in Tartarus.**

 **I love you all! And one last time:**

 **REVIEWS!**


	7. Chapter 7

Percy POV

I stared into the volcanic black eyes of Zoe Nightshade. They stared back, neither of us daring to move.

I finally shook out of my stupor and said, "I'm hallucinating. You can't be here."

Zoe's expression turned from shocked to annoyed, " _You're_ hallucinating? How do I know _I'm_ not hallucinating _you_?" she stood and put her hands on her hips. We stood on either side of the Phlethagon staring intensely at one another.

"You don't get it!" I snapped, "You can _not_ be here. You are supposed to be in Elysium or the Isles of Blest, not stuck down here in hell."

"I was in Elysium for some time actually. But one day I felt a force send me down here, and here I have remained." she said solemnly

I looked at her, and decided that she wasn't a hallucination. "Alright, I have more questions, but first I need to get you back to where it is safe."

She scoffed, "In here? Where could it possibly be safe?"

I smirked, "You'd be surprised. Stay there, I'm coming over to get you."

She looked down at the ten-foot wide river and looked at me with skepticism. "Are you planning on jumping? Because I don't think your affinity for liquids extends to a rive of fire."

I just smiled mischievously, "Actually yes, now stand back." I backed up to prepare.

Her eyes widened, "Wait a minute Seaweed Brain I didn't actually mean it! If you fall in that river you will die!"

"I better not fall in then." I said as I got in a ready position.

"Think for a second boy, there is no way you can make that, we can figure something else-."

"Too late!" I said as I began my run up.

"Wait you idiotic—"

Before she could finish her sentence, I had jumped and cleared all ten feet of the river and landed gracefully in front of her.

"—Boy." She finished slowly, very much confused.

I grinned at her, "I believe you meant to say 'man'. I don't really like being called boy."

Her glazed eyes cleared. "How did you do that? That shouldn't be possible, even if you are the son of the sea god!"

I smirked, "That's a long story. I will tell it to you, after you tell me yours. But before any of that, we need to get out of here.

"Where are we going to go?" she asked.

I looked around and realized the predicament I was in, I was three days away from the lair, and we needed to get out of the open as soon as possible. I turned back to Zoe; "I'm going to need you to trust me right now."

She looked at me cautiously, "Ok… Why though?"

"Because of this." I said, I then started to grow into my hellhound form

Zoe POV

I watched in horror as the only true man I have ever known transformed into a gigantic hellhound.

I honestly shouldn't be surprised. I had been killed by my _own_ father, plucked out of Elysium and sent to spend thirty years in _here_ and have been chase by monsters the whole time. Why wouldn't the only man I ever respected be a monster?

That's just my luck.

Nevertheless, I wasn't going to stick around feeling bad for myself, I took off in the opposite direction.

"Zoe wait! Let me explain!" I heard him call after me.

"Explain this!" I screamed, throwing the middle finger over my shoulder.

"Um… that's the American symbol for 'fuck off' but… wait, Zoe since when are you sarcastic?" I ignored his ramblings and kept running. He was just a monster in the guise of Percy sent to kill me. Yeah, that was it.

Suddenly however, I suddenly found myself falling into a hole. I landed on the bottom, ten feet below, with a crunch. I wave of pain emanated from my ankle, I cried out in pain, before looking to se that my foot was turned at an unnatural angle. I then heard a sound that made my blood boil.

"HAHAHA We got you little huntress! Now we will cook you up for dinner!" said a deep booming and really stupid voice.

It was those damn Cyclopes, a group of them had chased me halfway across Tartarus, and I hadn't slept in days because of them. I had no weapons to speak of, so all I could do was run.

But now I was captured. And because I had already been dead before I came here, I have no idea what would happen when they killed me.

All of these thoughts were interrupted however when the sounds of the laughing Cyclopes were replaced with ones of terror. "What is that? I've never heard of such a creature! Run! Run! Ahghhghgh-!" The screams were cut short. All fell silent.

I waited at the bottom of my trap not daring to breath. I heard footsteps approaching the entrance. I tried my best to hide myself in the shadows, hoping I wouldn't be seen.

That's when the thing pretending to be Percy popped its head over and looked straight at me, as if I was clear as day. "Zoe! Are you all right! Hold on I'm coming down to help.

"Go away!" I yelled, "You can't be him, why would he be down here? He doesn't deserve it like I do!"

He froze at that. He suddenly disappeared from view. I wondered where he was going when he suddenly came out of the shadow I was hiding in.

I shrieked at the sight and crawled to the other side of the hole, trying to get as far away as possible, but he just sat down and looked at me thoughtfully.

"What do you mean by that? He asked

"By what?"

"You don't deserve this place, and you're right, neither do I. So what would make you say something like that?"

I looked at him skeptically.

"Oh come on, your ankle is broken, your not going anywhere, what do you have to lose.

I sighed. "I have killed hundreds of men thoughtlessly throughout the years, sometimes for nothing more than looking at me the wrong way. I thought all men were bad, but then I met you-I mean Percy, and now I wonder if I some of them were like Perseus.

He stared at me, and he started to smirk. "Well two things. One: I talked to Artemis a bit after you died, and according to her, every male you killed had it coming, so don't worry about that. And two: I highly doubt there' was ever anyone like me, so don't sweat it."

I rolled my eyes at that. He laughed out loud.

I stared at him as he stared at me. His eyes were the same beautiful sea green that I remembered, except they were sharper, wiser, and more aged. His windblown black hair was as wild as ever. His skin was tan like a surfer, which was weird as there was no sun in Tartarus.

The thing that caught my eye the most though was how much he had grown since I last saw him. He had to be about 6'8" at least. He was also unbelievably ripped. But not like that douchebag Hercules who was all about muscle mass. Percy was ripped and all the right places.

"Um… Zoe? You there?" He asked curiously. I realized I had zoned out staring at him. I hid a blush. What was wrong with me?

"Uh sorry. It's just… are you really Perseus?"

He smiled and said, "I swear on the River Styx that I am in fact Perseus Jackson."

I felt myself tearing up. Against my better judgment, I found myself crawling into his arms and crying into his shoulder as he rubbed my back.

"I have been down here alone for so long, I never thought I would find someone else."

"I know, and I'm so sorry. And as hard as it is, we will have to wait a little longer to get out of here."

I took my head off of his shoulder and looked at him in surprise. "You have a plan to get out? How?"

He looked down at me, "I think it's best if we talk at home."

I looked at him hesitantly "And where is 'home'"

He stood up, "You'll see, but first we need to get out of here."

"Can't you just shadow travel us out? That's what you did to get down here I assume."

He looked thoughtful "No, I haven't quite got the hang of it yet. I can only transport myself in this form. We are going to have to jump out."

I looked at him with my eyebrows raised. "Um, earth to idiot. I'm disabled at the moment and I doubt you can carry me and jump ten feet up."

He looked at me with a smirk. I was confused for a minute, and then realization hit me. "You have got to be joking."

"'Fraid not."

I glared at him "You are _so_ going to explain all of this later."

He held up his hand and held up two fingers "Scouts honor."

We then looked at each other awkwardly for a minute

He scratched the back of his head "You see the thing is, unless you want to cling to my back like a monkey, I'm going to have to pick you up bridal style. I know you're a hunter and all, so I figured I'd make sure it's okay first."

I was actually taken aback. Any other hero would not ask to carry the damsel in distress; they would just assume they could. What came out of my dumb mouth however? "Oh I would much rather starve down here in this hole then be carried like a girly girl. Just pick me up you dolt" In a sarcastic manner.

He looked embarrassed. "Sorry." He muttered.

What is wrong with me?

He bent down and gathered me in his arms. I expected him to make some sign of effort when he lifted, but he seemed not to notice the extra weight. Either I had gotten a lot lighter surviving on firewater, or he was a lot stronger than he looked.

He amazed me further when he bent his knees and launched upward, easily clearing the ten feet, and continuing up until he stopped at thirty, before he started his descent. He landed on his feet, looking as if he had wasted no energy in the act. I certainly did not scream during the process. And I certainly didn't close my eyes and cling to Percy like my life depended on it, which it did, but it doesn't matter because I didn't do that.

He set me down on the ground. "Sorry, I might have overshot it a little bit."

"Oh you think?" I asked, very annoyed.

He just smiled apologetically, but his expression then turned serious. "Okay Zoe, my place is about three days from here at my full speed, which I don't think you can keep up with. The best thing to do would be to shadow travel there, and the only way I know how to do that is to turn into my hellhound form and carry you like that. Please don't run away this time."

I nodded, not bothering to ask why he had a gods damned hellhound form, because I knew he would just tell me later.

I watched as his body shifted and changed. He fell forward on his front paws as he grew to fifteen feet. He then grew a familiar looking tail covered with spikes, I wanted to ask about it, but I kept my mouth shut.

When it was completely, he opened his eyes and looked at me. I had to try hard not to gasp; his eyes were still the regular sea green, it was eerie to see it on a hellhound.

He then knelt down on his front legs, lowering his head. "Climb on." He said in a deep and rumbling voice that startled me.

After a few minutes of trying, and failing, to get on his back, as well as kicking him in the snout a few times, which he did not like, I managed to get on his back, clinging to his surprisingly soft and comfortable fur.

"Be sure to hold tight, and when we get there, try not to panic."

"Why? Where are we going?" I asked, afraid of what the answer would be.

"Oh you know, just the lair of all hellhounds."

Before I could respond, he sprinted toward a nearby boulder, and ran into its shadow, engulfing us in darkness.

 **Chapter 7 YO!**

 **To** **ChampionoftheHearth** **, I know medusa would be cool, but I don't think I will do that, because it will end fights too quickly, the same goes for Kronos what with the time powers and all.** **Shadow the dark Arcanine** **I thank you again for your suggestion of Fenrir wolf, ill think about it.** **some fucking random guy** **thanks for correcting me I didn't know that.** **Wolfe47** **thank you for the review, I appreciate it. By the way guys I added Zoe to the pairing because I love her and Artemis so it's a harem now. Also don't forget to review.**

 **Love you all byeeeee**


	8. Chapter 8

Zoe POV

I hung on for dear life as I rode on Percy's back through the shadow realm. I had to try my hardest not to scream bloody murder throughout the ordeal. I failed.

Then suddenly the darkness dissipated and we were in a cave. The walls and floors were incredibly smooth, and there was a gigantic dog bed to the left. There was an opening, but I couldn't see anything past this rock that grew upward and outward.

I climbed/fell off of Percy's back, trying to collect myself. I looked to Percy, who had changed back to his human form, if you could call his 6'8" of sculpted muscles human.

"Alright boy we're 'home'. Now explain yourself." I said with arms crossed

He opened his mouth to speak, when a feminine voice interrupted with "How dare you speak to my king that way! "

I turned expecting to see a woman, but was instead met with the sight of a snarling hellhound who looked like she wanted to bite my head off, which in my experience was just a hellhound.

Wait did she say king?

Percy broke the silence "Jackie, this is my friend, you will treat her with respect, and you are my friend too, so stop calling me king, how many times do I have to say it."

Jackie growled in annoyance, "If we are truly friends, you will let me call you what I like. You seem to let _her_ say whatever she wants." She nodded her head at me.

I cleared my throat "Excuse me but _she_ can here you" I said with my hands on my hips.

Percy opened his mouth to speak, but froze for a few seconds, before turning to me and asking "Wait you can understand her?"

I snorted, "Well of course Seaweed Brain! All hunters of Artemis can understand animals."

Jackie's eyes widened in horror, then they narrowed at me in hatred.. "How dare you call him that you bitch! I am no more an animal than you are, always hunting our kind, thinking us no more than mindless beasts. Do you think we are born wanting to taste the disgusting flesh of humans! We were influenced by the wishes of our king! You're lucky the new king gave the opposite order, you miserable piece of-."

"SHUT UP BOTH OF YOU!" I snapped my head, startled, at the sight of the no longer sheepish Perseus. He looked like he was about to snap, he was literally shaking in anger.

"Jackie you are right, you are no more an animal than me, but right now you are to leave my cave so I can talk to Zoe, I will fill you in later." He said, deathly calm

Jackie started to protest, "But sir—!"

"THAT WAS AN ORDER JACKIE!" he yelled.

Jackie's tail went between her legs, and he ears arched back. She slinked away, terrified. And I couldn't blame her; the authority with which Percy spoke would rival Zeus himself. I had to focus not to flinch at his tone.

Nevertheless, now that the annoyance had left, I could finally get the answers I was looking for. I turned after watching Jackie leave, "Now Perseus, you have to tell me-?"

"I don't have to tell you anything!" he cut me off, surprising me greatly. "But because I am feeling generous, I will give you a summary: I have been here for thirty years, I can claim the powers of anything I defeat in battle, and I am now the king of all hellhounds. You are in the lair of hellhounds, which means that you are a _guest_ in _my_ domain. So I will tell you what will happen now: I am going to set your ankle straight, then I am going to go sleep somewhere else. You will stay here and rest. You may rest on the bed if you want or on the floor. I don't care. But from this moment on, there will be no questions, or talking of any kind, are we clear?" he looked at me expectantly with a dangerous look in his eyes.

I was too stunned to respond. I was still trying to process everything he had told me.

Instead of saying anything, he just did as he said he would do. He made a makeshift splint out of strips of his shirt, and these weird spikes that came out of his wrists. I was too scared to ask about it. He set my foot, and carried me to the bed. He set me down carefully, and I was surprised at how soft it was. He then turned and started walking out of the cave. This entire routine he did without speaking a word.

Before he left though, he turned his head, not looking at me or turning around, and said, "Don't ever call me Seaweed Brain ever again. If you need anything just call my name, I will here you."

I was confused, "Why? Isn't that what Annabeth…?" Oh gods.

He turned and looked at me, and I saw why he hadn't turned before, tears were running down his face. "Get some rest, we'll talk in the morning." Then he turned and left, leaving me feeling like a complete bitch.

"What is wrong with me?" I asked myself, as I lied down on the ultra comfortable dog bed, and drifted to the best sleep I had had in thirty years, all thanks to the man whose heart I had just torn in two.

Percy POV

I left the cave before I broke down completely. I ran to a vacant cave that was far away from the others. The tears were streaming like rivers now. I turned into my hellhound form and curled up on the rough cave floor. I had found that it was much easier to sleep anywhere like this. I suddenly felt a sharp pain. I opened my eyes and saw that I had forgotten about my Manticore tail. I made sure to straighten it out so it wasn't touching me.

I then drifted to sleep, trying to ignore the deep, throbbing pain in my chest that came every time I remembered.

-Line Break-

The next morning, I woke up feeling much better. I stretched out and arched my back, still in my hellhound form. I focused my enhanced hearing on the King's Cave, checking on Zoe. I felt bad about how I acted last night. Then again, Zoe was being a bit rude. I decided I would apologize.

I didn't hear any movement in the cave, so I decided I would go check on the other hellhounds until she woke up.

First I went to see the guards near the cave entrance, making sure there were no incidents while I was away. Luckily there was not.

I then went to check around for any disturbances. I met with some of the hellhound families in their caves, licked a few baby hellhounds, just regular king stuff. I ran into Duke at one point, he took one look at me and bolted away.

I then went to check on Jackie in her cave. I found her resting her head on her paws worriedly. She turned to me when I came in and ran up to me.

"Percy I am so sorry about last night! I shouldn't have acted like that. Please for forgive me!" she pleaded with her head low in submission.

I looked down at her "Don't worry Jackie, I'm not mad at you."

Her tail wagged a bit at that, but then it stopped, "But… she called you that name. Isn't that what, _she_ called you?"

I nodded. I had of course told Jackie all about Annabeth, and what she used to call me. I guess hearing it from someone else just set me off. That was Annabeth's word, and no one else's.

"You're right, it is," I replied "But Zoe didn't know that Annabeth is… not around. It was a mistake on her part, but it was still just a mistake. I want you two to get along ok?"

Jackie seemed to sigh, "I will try sir, but it won't be easy, I can tell you that for sure."

I perked my ears, hearing Zoe moving in the King's Cave. She was finally awake, so it was time to give her answers.

I turned to Jackie "Zoe is awake, I need to go talk to her. I will talk to you later alright?"

"Alright." Jackie replied. I headed to the King's Cave

I climbed up the stairway to the cave. I shifted to my human form before I entered, so as not to startle her.

I went in the cave to see that Zoe was in the bed, having trouble getting up with the combination of the cushiony bed sucking her in, and her still not healed ankle. It was hilarious to watch.

I started laughing out loud. She turned see me laughing at her, and instead of looking pissed, she seemed uncomfortable with my presence. I stopped laughing.

"Having trouble?" I asked with a smirk.

"Um, y-yeah it seems so." She mumbled, avoiding my eyes.

I was really weirded out now. Zoe Nightshade was admitting she was having difficulties?

"Do you want help?" I asked carefully, not wanting her to take it in some weird feminist/hunter way.

Imagine my surprise when she responded with a quiet "Yes please."

I was confused, but I came forward and lifted her up bridal style with little to no effort, and then setting her against the nearby wall so she could rest her back against it. Cyclops super strength: check. I crouched down in front of her.

There were then a few moments of awkward silence. Zoe was still avoiding my eyes. I figured it was because of last night.

"Hey listen, I'm really sorry about last night. I was tired, and a lot was happening…"

She turned to me eyes wide, " _You_ are apologizing to _me_? It's supposed to be the other way around. I was the one who brought up… Annabeth."

I was silent for a few seconds, and then I sighed, and sat down beside Zoe, suddenly feeling very tired. "Don't worry about it."

After a few moments, she tentatively asked, "What happened?"

I let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding. "She didn't survive the fall here."

Zoe seemed confused, then realized what I meant. "You _fell_ down here?"

I just looked at her "Yeah."

"How did you survive the landing?"

I then started to tell her the story up until now. She was very apologetic when it came to Annabeth, which I appreciated. I left out the part about Chaos giving me the power of the Conqueror for later.

When I finished she seemed very surprised. "So you killed Salvador, and just got these powers like that? Hellhound king s have been killed before, I have seen it, they just reformed. What aren't you telling me?"

I smirked at her cleverness, "Well I might have had a little help from Chaos.'

Her jaw dropped. "You don't mean…"

"Yep"

"But Chaos has been dormant since the beginning of creation!"

"And he just woke up. In fact, why don't you say hi to him? Hey Chaos!" I called, praying so that he would answer.

" _Well hello Ms. Nightshade."_ His voice appeared in our minds. I know it was both of us because Zoe started looking around for the source of the voice.

She suddenly scrambled onto her knees and bowed in a random direction. "Lord Chaos, it is an honor to meet you."

" _Oh do stop bowing please! For my sake I don't even have a physical form at the moment, and I hate bowing."_

Zoe cautiously rose from her bow.

I snickered. "Relax Zoe, Chaos the Lazy isn't even powerful enough to get a physical form right now, much less blast you into oblivion."

Zoe stared at me like I was a madman, which I might have been, but that wasn't important.

" _OOOh damn son, I felt that burn, Perseus have mercy!"_ Chaos joked.

I laughed. Chaos and I were basically a pair of high school friends at this point, the way we talked with each other. He was actually really cool if you have time to look past the whole 'creator of the universe' thing.

Zoe however looked like she was about to faint from our friendly banter. "What is happening right now?" she asked, very confused.

I stopped laughing and responded "Well Chaos apparently thinks I'm a pretty cool guy or whatever, so he gave me the power to claim the powers of those I defeat. He also wants me to fix the world at some point."

She just looked at me with her mouth open "Really?"

" _Yep"_ Chaos answered for me.

Zoe took a few moments to process this. I waited patiently.

After she was done she looked at me, "O-ok then, what happens now.

I turned serious "Well unfortunately we have to wait about 110 more years to get out, at which time, you will return to the land of the living. Until then, you can stay here, away from the monsters."

Her expression turned from thoughtful, then worried, and ended on happy. "That sounds good."

"Now there is just one more thing I need to know. Chaos, how in your name did she get sent to Tartarus? And why didn't you tell me she was here?"

" _Well first of all, I didn't notice her. No offense Zoe, but I was more focused on Percy and regaining my strength. And you're not going to like the other thing."_

"Just tell me."

" _Apparently the Fates sent her here._ "

 **Chapter 8!**

 **First of all I just want to say THANK YOU SO MUCH for a HUNDRED followers**

 **We reached it yesterday and I am so grateful.**

 **Also thank you for reviews** **cydain** **I decided to add Hestia because she is boss, thanks for suggesting it. I will think about him killing Arachne, but I am not sure, I don't know about him having the powers of the one who caused the death of Annabeth, who also hated spiders in general.** **Krazimaurice** **I hear you and I am getting to gods and titans, but I want Percy to work his way up.**

 **Finally I want to say that if any of you are in Florida right now, stay safe! I am in Florida, and we are expecting a power outage at some point, so I might be late in uploading, we'll see. Maybe Zeus will cut the shit out and leave us alone**

 **Once again REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS! The more reviews, the better the story.**

 **I love you all and hope you are all safe!**


	9. Chapter 9

Zoe POV

Percy stood silently for a few moments "What was that?"

Chaos sounded hesitant to answer, " _Apparently after you fell to Tartarus, they apparently felt a little bad. They didn't like it, so they sent someone you knew down here to keep you company to make they feel better. I'm sorry. "_

I watched as Percy processed this information. He started pacing around the room running his hands through his hair. I was about to try to say something, when he stopped at wall, reared back his fist, and punched with full force.

I expected him to break his hand, but instead the wall gave way and left a small crater. He didn't seem to notices though, he kept punching though, and he seemed to be in a trance of rage.

I needed to help him. I managed to find my way onto my feet, leaned on the wall, and started limping toward Percy following the wall to him.

When I reached him, I was able to see his face, and it terrified me. It was completely emotionless as he pounded at the wall. I hesitantly grabbed his shoulder, trying to get his attention. "Percy please! Stop!" but he didn't respond.

I didn't know what to do, I called out "Chaos, please help! I don't know what to do!"

" _Ummm, uhh, Oh! I got it!"_ he exclaimed

"What?" I asked,

" _You have to kiss Percy."_

I wasn't sure I heard him right "I'm sorry what?"

" _There's no time Zoe! He's going to bring the cave down on us. This is the only way to break him out of this! You can trust me, I'm all knowing!"_

I couldn't believe this was happening. "A-all right, but only to break him out of it!"

" _Yeah of course!"_ Chaos responded quickly.

I took a deep breath. It was just to help Percy. It was necessary right?

I collected my self and grabbed Percy's head, I pulled him down and put my lips on his, not really knowing what to do. As our lips touched though, something weird happened. It was if someone had sent a small electric shock through my body.

I was startled, but then Percy stopped punching and seemed to be coming out of it. I quickly pulled away, forgetting about the feeling, and worrying what he would say.

"Ugh, what happened?" he asked, dazed

"What do you remember?" I asked. Was it possible he won't remember it?

He stepped back and sat down on the ground. "I remember Chaos telling me about those damned fucking Fates, and then I felt really angry, angrier then I've ever felt before, and then I was over at this wall with you beside me."

I sighed in relief; he didn't remember me kissing him. But then I felt a twinge of sadness. Wait, why was I sad? That was a good thing. Right?

I shook myself out of my thoughts, as I saw Percy standing up. He looked down at me from his enormous height, "I'm sorry about that, I kind of have a problem with the Fates."

I nodded, "They make life hell, I agree. Though from what I've seen, they have been having a field day with your life"

He chuckled, which was good to hear after what just happened, "Yeah I guess, but don't sell yourself short, they've put both of us through hell. "

I nodded in agreement, "I wish they wouldn't be so cruel."

He started smiling at me. "What?" I asked

"Well Chaos agrees, so, one day, I am going to put them in their place." He said with a smile.

I couldn't help but smile back. "I hope to be there to witness that."

We then stayed grinning at each other like idiots until we heard Chaos clear his throat in our minds, which was weird. _"Um now that that moment is over, why don't we talk about what happens now?"_

Percy turned serious. "Zoe needs to heal. That comes first.

" _That's all well and good, but a broken ankle could take decades to heal in Tartarus, injuries heal slowly down here. But I know a way to speed it up."_

Percy looked curious. "What?"

" _There is this guy named Damasen. He's a giant, but a peaceful one, if you can believe it. He can heal her properly."_

Percy looked thoughtful, "Alright, how long will it take to get to him

"Yeah… about twenty years. But her ankle will take about fifty years without it."

Percy and I both groaned. "So you're saying that I am gong to have a broken ankle for twenty years?" I asked

"I'm afraid so."

Percy sighed and turned to me. "We should get started soon, but I might need a day to put things here in order. So we can leave tomorrow morning, is that okay with you?"

I looked at him and nodded "Yeah, do what you need to do."

He nodded and left the cave, leaving me to rest up for the journey.

A couple hours later, Percy came back in "Hey Zoë, there's been a change of plans, we won't be leaving tomorrow."

"What, why?" what could be the hold up?"

He walked over to me and pulled out Riptide, the symbol of my ultimate failure. He uncapped the pen and let it elongate into a sword ( **if you know what I mean, LOL sorry ill stop)** and held the handle out to me. "This is yours."

I was stunned. "What do you mean? That sword is yours/"

"No, it isn't, I can't believe it took me this long to do this, but it _is_ yours. You put your connection to the sea into this form right?"

I nodded my head, not quite understanding what was happening.

"That makes this a part of you, and I want you to have it back. It belongs to you."

I was speechless; I just sat there with my mouth open. I finally got a hold of my self and said "But that is the sword you've always used, it is part of your identity as well."

He smiled, "Yeah, but my identity is rapidly changing. And as sad as I am to see Riptide go, I'm even happier to see that it is going home."

I couldn't help myself; I broke down crying.

"Uh oh, not the reaction I was hoping for. I'm sorry." He knelt down and awkwardly looked at me. He looked like he wanted to comfort me, but something was stopping. Oh wait, I had forgotten I was a Hunter.

"No, I'm happy I really am, I just never thought I would get this back, it's been centuries since…" I broke down crying again this time Percy came and sat beside me, tentatively putting a hand around my shoulder, I leaned on him and let it out.

After I was finished, my hand shakily reached for the hilt of the sword, when I touched it, the sword began to glow a light blue light, and soon the light was too bright to look at. When it finally died down, the sword was gone; I felt my connection to the sea return to me.

But something else happened; I felt an ever so subtle tug towards Percy. As if there was a spider silk connecting us.

" _Um, I think I should mention that since Percy was Riptides longest and best master, you now have an inseparable bond. K bye."_ He then went silent. I looked at Percy in bewilderment, expecting him to do the same, but he just looked at me curiously. It seems that Chaos was talking only to me.

"Is something wrong?" he asked, confused that I was staring at him.

"No, no I was just thinking… Thank you so much for this Percy, it really means a lot to me."

He smiled handsomely, wait what? "I am glad you're happy."

I smiled back, then I thought of something "Wait, now you don't have a weapon!"

He started getting that mischievous grin again, "Actually that is why we are leaving a day later than usual. Chaos told me about this great metal in these caves. I am going to be forging myself a new sword tomorrow.

-Line break-

The next day Percy, Jackie and I were walking through the caves. Well, Percy and Jackie were walking; I was riding on Jackie's back, which, needless to say, neither of us were happy about.

We were searching for the metal that Chaos had told Percy about. Apparently it was known as Hellbone, because it was under the ground everywhere in Tartarus. It was supposed to be indestructible and have magic qualities. It should be interesting.

After a while Percy stopped, "Chaos says it's right below us."

"Okay," I said, "So how are you going to get to it? It is under solid rock its not like you can just dig with your—'

He cut me off by jamming his hand into the solid rock and scooping it out, digging his way down as if he were sifting through butter.

"—Bare hands. Right, Cyclopes strength, I got to get used to that."

He kept digging for a few minutes, before he dug up a rock the size of a toddler. It was tinted dark red, and it emanated a crimson glow in the dark cave.

"This must be it." Percy said, always the clever one.

"So how are you going to forge it? Are you going to start a fire?"

"Nah, I'll just form it in the Phlethagon."

"What!? How do you plan on doing that?"

"I am fire proof, I'll just jump in the river and get to work."

"That's crazy! You don't know that you'll survive, it's not regular fire!"

"Only one way to find out. See ya!" he gave me a cheeky grin and disappeared into the shadow of the wall with the metal in hand.

Jackie and I sat their stunned for a minute before I screamed and anger "That idiot! Jackie, I know he's your king but could you—"

"Oh don't worry, we're going after him! He may be my king, but that doesn't stop him from being a dumbass!" she then ran into the shadow.

We came out of the boulder near the Phlethagon, just in time to see Percy yell "YOLO!" and do a back flip into the river.

Jackie ran us over to the riverside. We looked down to see him, but saw no shadows in the river of fire. We both sighed in defeat. And decided to just wait.

I climbed off of Jackie's back and crawled to a nearby rock to lean my back against. Broken ankles really sucked. Jackie just sat on her haunches.

We stared at each other awkwardly for a few minutes. Finally I broke the silence with "So after thirty years you must be used to this huh?"

Jackie started laughing, "Unfortunately yes. He does stupid things all the time."

We both laughed at how true that statement was. During my time in Elysium, we were able to witness the lives of the living. I had seen all that had happened to Percy after I died. I did it purely out of curiosity.

We began to talk about all the idiotic things Percy had done. We laughed at how easily he pissed off higher power beings, and how he was so cocky and humorous at some times, and so serious and cautious at others. We were interrupted however by a voice to our right

"Hello ladies."

We both turned to see Percy leaning against a boulder grinning cockily. "Talking about me?"

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?!" Jackie and I yelled simultaneously.

Percy just smirked. "I was thinking that Chaos already told me it would be fine. And it was, check it out." He reached behind the boulder and pulled out a 5' double-edged great sword. The hilt was simple and had a custom grip that fit into his hand perfectly. The cross guard looked like twin waves pointing in opposite directions, they were colored black. The blade was even and long, it was dark red like the original rock. The blade got thinner as it got longer, and there were half rings starting from the base and continuing to the tip, resembling a ripple effect.

Jackie and I forgot our anger for the moment. We admired the beauty of the sword. "Its amazing Percy. What is it named?"

Percy smiled with that lovable grin of his "Κατακτητής.»

I smiled, «The Conqueror. How fitting.

Percy grinned «Right! Anyways we better get back to the cave and rest up for the journey tomorrow.»

We agreed, and we all shadow traveled back to the lair.

Percy POV

As I curled up in my temporary cave, thinking about the journey ahead of me. I couldnt help but wander to thoughts of the kiss that Zoe gave me to bring me back. I fell asleep with a smile.

 **Chapter 9!**

 **I am still alive! I was not killed by the hurricane or clowns so i am happy.**

 **Again, thank you all so much for the reviews** **J.S. Theios,** **reading your review made my day. it has my favorite review so far, so thank you.**

 **I am going to try to upload Saturday and Sunday as well, but I might just upload Sunday, we will see how it goes.**

 **I love all of you strangers, and once more: REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS!**

Chaos POV

LOL I can't believe I convince Zoe to kiss Percy! Oh my me I ship them so much!

And so the first step is taken into my 110 year plan to bring them together!

MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!


	10. Chapter 10

Percy POV

I woke up the next morning in my temporary cave. I stood up and shook myself awake in my Hellhound form.

I looked to the wall where I left 'Conqueror'. It was leaning against the wall. I was actually pretty proud of it. It's a good thing I had the crafting skills of all the Cyclopes I killed combined.

Ok that sounds a bit weird.

Chaos had told me that the Hellbone metal would be a good choice because of many reasons. Apparently it could kill anything, from mortals to immortals. It also is supposed to gain abilities according to the user. I hadn't had time to see what it could do at the moment, but I definitely planned to find out at some point.

Before I had gone to bed last night, Chaos had directed me to some weird vines that I made into a makeshift sheath for my new sword. It was a strap that went from my right shoulder to my left hip, and the sword stayed upright on my back so I could reach behind my head and grab it.

I shifted to my human form, sheathed 'Conqueror,' and walked out of the cave, listening to see if Zoe was up yet. She wasn't, so I went to say goodbye to Jackie.

When I got to her cave I saw that she wasn't there. I left and looked around for where she could be.

When I couldn't find her I sighed in defeat and went to go see Zoe, she sounded like she was awake.

When I got to the King's Cave, I was surprised to find that Jackie was there with Zoe, both of them looking at me expectantly.

"What's going on?" I asked eyes narrowed.

Jackie cocked her head to the side. "What do you mean? We're ready to go."

My face paled. "Oh… you're coming too?" I had just assumed she was going to stay at the lair.

She narrowed her eyes at me. "You didn't think I was going to let you carry Zoe on your back for twenty years by yourself, did you?"

"Well, I thought you would stay behind and take care of things here."

"What would I be doing, exactly? You haven't done anything but train and tell people what to do. That is all the king is supposed to do. The Hellhounds will be fine without you around."

I opened my mouth to say something, then I thought better of it and just sighed and said, "Alright, let's go."

They both nodded. Zoe climbed onto Jackie's back and they followed me out of the cave.

We reached the main exit and looked out over the rocky wastelandish hellscape, and sighed at the familiarity of it all. Then we groaned at the familiarity of it all.

I transformed back into my hellhound form, and we shadow traveled to the Phlethagon.

"Alright," I said, "Chaos, which way are we headed?"

"Umm, let's see… turn to the left," I did, "a little more to the left," I did again. "Ok a bit to the right." I did again, feeling a bit agitated. "There you go, go that way."

I sighed and turned to the girls, "Ok, let's go."

We set out in the direction that Chaos pointed us on. Which happened to run along the riverside.

We traveled along the Phlethagon for hours upon hours. The terrain slowly shifted from the weird dangerous grasslands to an even weirder terrain I hadn't seen before.

It was kind of like a swampland or marsh, only the trees were barren, the plants were brown and dead looking, and the air was so humid I could feel myself pushing the air aside.

"Well at least it's a change in scenery," Zoe said.

We headed in.

The Phlethagon ran through the swamp, at first I though nothing of it but as we walked through the squishy domain I began to realize something.

"These are swamplands."

"Thanks, Percy, and I'm crippled. Jackie, is there anything obvious that you want to say?" Zoe said sarcastically.

I turned to her with a growing smile. "Hey Zoe."

"What?"

"What makes up a swamp?"

"What? Why are you asking me that? Are you stupid?"

"Let's just assume so for the moment. Now answer the question."

"Ugh, fine. Swamps occur around rivers. The water from the rivers paired with the dense foliage makes it extremely humid."

I smirked, "And do fire rivers have the same effect?"

She opened her mouth to answer but closed it when she realized I was right. "So…"

"Soooo…don't you feel it? The water is just _there_. It's as if it was placed there just to make it more uncomfortable."

Zoe scoffed, "I'm sure that's not the case."

" _No, no, that's definitely the case."_ Chaos confirmed.

I expanded my senses as far as they could reach. I could feel water running in the air and in the ground, but there was no source, and nothing taking it away. It was just there.

"Look, what it's doing here isn't the point, the point is now that it is here, I can do this."

I focused my mind and felt the familiar tug in my gut; I pulled the moisture from the air and collected it into a ball in my hand. I wiggled my fingers and manipulated it into a trident shape. I laughed "Hey, I still got it!"

I looked to see Zoe staring at the water sadly. "Hey, why don't you give it a try." I said enthusiastically.

She brightened, probably remembering that she had her power back. "It's been so long, I might need to practice a bit." She said, a smile creeping onto her face.

I smiled back. "I can help with that, just give it try and see what you can do."

She closed her eyes in concentration and held out her hand. At first nothing happened, but then she opened her eyes and looked at her hand. I looked closely to see a small water droplet running around her hand.

She seemed a bit disappointed at how little she could do at the moment. I put a hand on her shoulder, she looked up at me as I said, "Hey don't worry about it, and we have plenty of time to practice. And I'll do whatever I can to help you."

She searched my eyes for any shred of doubt, but found that there was none. She smiled warmly. "Thank you Percy."

I smiled back. "No problem."

Our attention was caught by Jackie clearing her throat. "Umm, this is all well and good, but before you start your water training or whatever, we should get some ground covered into the swamp before we set up camp. And if we are going to make time for that, we are going to have to move a little faster. And you know what that means."

I nodded grimly. I then turned to the very confused looking Zoe. "What do you mean by that?" she asked.

I sighed, "You're not going to like it.

-Line break-

"I HATE THIS!" Zoe shouted.

I couldn't blame her. To save time, Jackie and I were traveling by jumping in and out of shadows skipping a couple miles with each jump, going off of how far ahead we could see, which as a hellhound was pretty dang far.

The continuous jumps were beginning to be a bit much for Zoe, however. The breakneck speed was making her dizzy. But traveling like this saved about 4 hours a day for water training.

After a couple more hours of this we finally stopped to camp for the night. We didn't really have anything to eat or any tents to set up, so we just kind of found a nice place and went there.

"I think I'll just take a nap while you two do your thing," Jackie said.

I nodded to her. "Ok, and thanks for being here, Jackie, I really appreciate it," I said sincerely. She nodded to me and curled up to sleep.

I turned to Zoe clapped my hands and rubbed them together. "Alright! Lets get started."

"Where do you think we should start?" Zoe asked.

"Um, how about what we did before? Just concentrate on pulling the water out of the air and forming it into an orb."

"All right," she said.

After that it was pretty uneventful. Zoe worked on forming water, while I supervised and gave pointers.

After an hour, however, she said, "Thanks for all the tips, but I think what I need to do now is just practice."

That left me to go practice on my own. I headed off into a secluded part of the swamp so I didn't disturb Zoe. I was actually surprised that after 30 years of not practicing I was still pretty good at water manipulation.

I was trying some new techniques. I formed the water into a long whipping blade, and was cutting down trees. Then I got an idea.

I reached back and pulled out 'Conqueror'. I held it in front of me.

I concentrated on the water around me, and formed it around the blade. I was trying to see if I could strengthen or enhance the blade with the water around me, but something else happened.

When the water formed around the blade, it began to glow with a blue light. When the light died down, I looked at the blade and had to do a double take. It was made of glass.

Upon closer inspection however, it was not made of glass. The hilt and cross guard were the same, but the blade was made of water. Only it wasn't frozen, and I surely wasn't holding it in its form.

I ran my finger along the flat side of the water blade, and was surprised to see it went right through as if it were passing through regular water. I swung it around, watching as it retained its form with no trouble. I hacked at a tree expecting it to go right through, but was pleasantly surprised when the tree was sliced in half cleanly.

I held the blade up and passed my hand through it, this time at the sharp end. Again it passed through harmlessly. I tried it again on my legs, arms and even my head. All got the same result, and I cut down a few trees just to make sure my theory was correct. It was a smart sword, it didn't hurt me! I laughed out loud. "That is so cool!"

" _I know, right?!"_ Chaos said enthusiastically.

"Is this the power of the Hellbone?" I asked.

" _It sure is, the blade will change according to what domain or ability you are using. Now imagine the blade was longer,"_ he said giddily.

I did, and the blade immediately grew longer. I giggled at that and tried imagining it curved, which it adhered to as well. I made it grow big, small, twisty, whatever I could imagine. It was awesome.

"That is so cool!" I said. "Can it do anything else?"

"First try turning it back to its regular form."

I imagined it in its regular form, and it solidified back into its red bladed form.

"Now try concentrating on your hellhound abilities, but focus them into the blade, if that makes sense."

I did as he said, and this time it turned black. Instead of thinning to the tip, the blade widened so that it ended in a curved axe-like blade. It was still thin, but the edges grew large hooks from either side of the blade. The hooks reminded me a lot of a hellhound's claws **.**

"Ok, that looks painful, but in an epic way," I said, admiring the absolute beast of a blade.

" _Damn straight! Now - draw a circle in the air with the blade."_

"Why?

" _You'll see. Just do it,"_ he said hurriedly.

I did as he said, drawing a circle in the air in front of me with the blade. I was amazed to see that where I drew the circle, a flat circle of darkness appeared in the air.

"What is this?" I asked.

" _It's a shadow. You can create these with the sword to travel through if you are having trouble finding a good shadow. Now draw another one somewhere else."_

I did as he asked and drew a circle to my left, making another shadow circle.

" _Okay now throw a stick through one,"_ Chaos said.

I picked up a stick and threw it through the circle in front of me, only for it to fly out of the one to the left and hit me to the face. I would have been irritated, but I was too busy geeking out about what this was. "It's like a portal gun!"

" _That's right! Now we can play with it later, let's try Manticore and Cyclops."_

I continued trying the blades different forms. The Manticore form was like the regular form, only there were hundreds of small spikes sticking up toward the way the tip was pointing. I aimed it at a tree and focused. Suddenly a barrage of spikes came out of the sword and turned the tree into Swiss cheese. It was a machine gun that shot spikes.

Then I tried the Cyclops form. The blade grew extremely heavy, so much that I actually felt myself exerting my Cyclops strength to use it. The handle thinned and rounded and the blade grew big and bulbous, until I was holding a war hammer. The wave cross guard design had slid up to rest on the sides of the box shaped hammer at the end, making it look extremely boss.

I was having a great time with all of these sword forms, but it was late, so I returned it to its regular form and sheathed it. I headed back to camp.

I returned to find a sleeping Jackie and a pissed off Zoe, who looked at me from her place on the ground and asked, "Where have you been?"

I answered, "Training," with a knowing grin on my face.

"What are you grinning about? I was worried sick, I couldn't wake up Jackie to go and look for you. Why are you so happy?" she asked about my smile.

"I'll tell you tomorrow. Right now let's just get some sleep."

She looked like she wanted to argue, but she just said "Fine."

I turned to my hellhound form and curled up on the ground, but before I fell asleep I felt a small poke in my back. I got up and turned around to see the much smaller form of Zoe looking up at me sheepishly. "Is something wrong?"

She avoided my eyes and wrung her hands "It's uh, it's really cold and wet on the ground, and I don't have protective fur like you and Jackie, so uh… I was wondering if… Icouldsleeponyourback?!" she blurted out the last part like it was hard to say.

Wow, I can't believe I was about to let her sleep on the ground, I felt like a jerk. "Oh my gods, Zoe I'm so sorry I didn't think of this, of course you can. Sorry." I felt really bad.

"It's ok, Percy, usually I could just sleep on the ground, but this place is wet and it was soaking my clothes, thank you."

I leaned my head down so she could climb up onto my back. She climbed up and laid down in my fur. I would have felt a little embarrassed, but it felt really good, like a massage. I felt myself drifting off to sleep, thinking that the next twenty years might not be so bad.

 **Chapter 10!**

 **Thank you all so much for now 144 followers and 115 favorites that is absolutely butter nutters. It's kind of surreal that it hasn't even been a month since I started this thing. I figured maybe 5 or 6 people would be reading it and think it was cool. I love you all so much for proving me wrong, this has helped me in more ways than you know or I will tell.**

 **Thank you** **Phazzooo** **and** **Lokhaxz** **for your reviews. I was planning on doing this before hand but I guess great minds think alike.**

 **Zopertemis** **thank you for you review but I don't think that I will add piper or silena, I like who they are with already wit Charles and Jason.** **Teloch** **I like the way you think and I will definitely consider it, I also enjoy a good perlia.**

 **To answer your question** **Plymethwill** **, I've been dead for 16 years so I have a lot of time to myself. : )**

 **I might not upload tomorrow, so don't expect anything. I am tired from three days in a row, my hands are actually shaking as I type this, but if I were to, say, get a bunch of reviews telling me if I should make Jackie a love interest somehow, I might find the strength. I had originally created Jackie as purely a friend to pay homage to a character in the story That Color Silver by Pluto's Daughter 11 which you should check out, I cried so hard. But I could go that route or a romance route. Tell me your opinion.**

 **I love you all! REVIEWS!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Ten years later**

Percy POV

I crept through the swamp, crouched low to the ground in a stealth-like manner. I scanned my surrounding searching for my opponents. I sniffed the air, kept my ears trained, and scanned for anything that would give them away; but there was nothing.

I held 'Conqueror in my right hand, it was in it's water form. I held the sword at the ready, knowing that my opponents could strike at any moment.

I heard a twig snap to my right. I whipped around to face the one who caused it, but there was no one there. I then felt a presence right behind me, so I turned with my sword up to block the incoming strike to my back.

I grinned at my opponent as held there strike in the air with ease, "You almost got me that time Zoe."

She smiled oh so insincerely and stuck her tongue out at me. She then broke away from the strike, knowing that she wouldn't beat me in a test of strength. She brandished her weapons, which were a pair of Manticore spikes I had conjured out of my wrists for her, she used them like dual hunting knives. She began to attack.

She came at me from every angle with both of her spikes, I had to use every bit of my enhanced reflexes to parry each one. I had to shorten 'Conqueror' to the length of a knife so I could protect my self in the tight space. She spun and slashed with the spikes, while I used my shortened blade to block the continuous stream of blows from all sides.

She grimaced at my continuous defense, so she pressed even harder. Her makeshift knives became black blurs. I continued to block, but I knew she would find an opening soon, so I evened the odds and grew a spike out of my left wrist and started using it as another blade to defend myself with. I began to break out of the defensive and go on the offensive. I started pressing Zoe back, and I saw a small glimmer of fear in her eye, but it was quickly replaced with contempt. Which confused me.

I reached understanding however, when I felt a paw hit bat me to the right full force. I went flying, breaking a couple trees during my journey, before I hit he ground and tumbled and rolled to a stop. Both weapons were nocked from my hands.

Now if that had happened when I was a regular demigod, I probably would have died, or at least broken every bone that could be broken, but lucky for me I had the dexterity of several Cyclopes, so I walked away with nothing more than a few bruises.

"That was a cheap shot Jackie!" I told the contemptuous canine.

"Oh go cry me a river, you can take it. Stop being such a baby." She called back.

I growled, a deep rumbling in the back of my throat. I smirked as her tail tucked between her legs at the sound.

I picked up my sword, which had fallen out of my hand during my unscheduled flight. I returned it to its normal red tinted form, and sheathed it on my back. "Why don't we make this a bit more challenging for me?" I said with a cocky grin on my face. I got in a fighting stance, held out my hand and gestured to them with the 'bring it' motion.

They rolled their eyes at my antics, and they charged me. I smirked and charged them as well. Jackie reached me much faster than Zoe, and leaped at me, I caught her with outstretched arms and fell onto my back in a backwards somersault, ending with launching her off of me with my legs. I completed the roll and stood up just in time to grab Zoe's wrists as she thrust both spikes toward me. I twisted her arms around, not enough to do any damage, but just enough that she had no choice but to drop the spikes. I did a sweeping kick to knock her to the ground and I held my forearm to her throat. I got close and said: "Say it."

She sighed in disappointment and said: "I yield."

I got up and helped her up. "One down, now for the other one. Who is… somewhere." I said to myself as I looked for the now disappeared Jackie.

I found her when she jumped out of a shadow to my left and tackled me to the ground. I quickly pushed her off and rolled her massive body on her back, where we fought against each other's strength. I inevitably won and she said the magic words "I yield."

I let her up and walked around with my fists in the air. "AND THE UNDEFEATED CHAMP REIGNS SUPREME!" I yelled.

Both girls groaned Zoe complained "Oh come on! It's not as if its fair. You are way to overpowered, and I am stuck having to constantly focus on this:" she said, gesturing to her broken ankle. It had a coating of water around it. A couple years ago, Zoe had improved her waterpower's enough that she could support and move her ankle with the water supporting it. Sadly it took a lot of concentration and the water didn't heal her leg thanks to the magic of Tartarus.

I laughed, "Alright I'll give you the benefit of the doubt for now, but as soon as we get that foot healed up we are going to see for sure who is better.

She seemed to go pale for a second, but she quickly shook it off. "Of course, it will be then that I get my revenge."

"Ooooo so scary." I mocked.

She scowled and walked past me towards our campsite. Jackie walked up after she left and said, "I thought everyone fought quite well."

"Thank you Jackie I agree." I said sincerely. "If only she could accept that this just to train, not a competition."

She looked at me with her head cocked to the side "Didn't you just refer to yourself as the 'supreme champion'."

I smirked at her "I don't know, did I?"

Jackie looked even more confused. "Yes of course. Are you feeling well?"

I just laughed and walked away, leaving Jackie to wonder what just happened. Sometimes Jackie had a hard time understanding humor.

It has been a pretty productive ten years. Zoe and I had spent the first five years focusing on water training. Now, we are equal in the power, and I had even increased my control at least twice over. At this point I could probably hold the entire lake at Camp Half-Blood without breaking a sweat. I also worked on more intricate water constructs. I practiced by making small figurines of the monsters I've killed over the years. They turn back to regular water whenever I don't focus on them, but they were still pretty cool looking.

After we had mastered water control, we moved on to combat practice. I worked on developing styles for each of my blade forms. Also I could now shift from one blade form directly to another seamlessly. When it came to the war hammer form however, I had to actually work out to better handle it without being tired afterward. I did this by bench-pressing boulders. Whenever I do it though, Zoe and Jackie always insist on watching. They said it was just in case I over exert myself. But the way they stare at me made me feel weird. Maybe it was just my imagination.

We started to walk back to the campsite. But then we heard a scream, and started running.

Zoe POV

I trudged back to camp, angry as all Tartarus. I knew that Percy didn't mean any harm, but he could be _so_ infuriating sometimes. Now I knew how his enemies felt; fighting him was not good for my emotional health.

I got back to the campsite and waited for Jackie and Percy to return. I looked at the spikes that Percy had given me. I remembered how freaked out I had been when he first grew them out of his wrist. After I had gotten a hold of myself, he explained about killing the Manticore. Of course he had tried to play it off as no big deal, but I knew it was no small feat, even if the creature was not popular. It took me about 500 years of training, with the added enhancements of the blessing of Artemis, to have the skills to accomplish anything close to deflecting the spikes like he did, and he got there in 30 years. I would say that his reflexes are on par with Artemis herself.

I smiled as I thought of my best friend. She and I had grown close over the centuries, and I would like to say I was her closest friend. If I managed to survive the next century in Tartarus, I would get to see her again.

I frowned though, when I wondered how she would react if she knew about my new…condition.

My thoughts were interrupted however when I heard a chilling laugh behind me.

"Look what we have here girls, I goody goody hunter of Artemis. Oh wait, make that dead hunter of Artemis, for sure this time."

I turned around to see about a dozen empousai smiling at me with an evil glint in their eyes. The one who I assume had spoken was in the front wearing a cheerleading costume of all things.

I raised my spikes, but in knew that twelve to one was not a happy time for the one. So I let out an embarrassingly high-pitched scream before attacking stabbing the closest she demon to the left in the neck, vaporizing her instantly. I could hold my own for a while, but I knew I would need backup if I was going to survive this.

However I was caught off guard when instead of them al lashing out individually, which they usually do and I could handle, instead they were coordinated and worked together by surrounding me and grabbing me all at once, they were pretty fast for having bronze and donkey legs, I struggled as best I could, managing to take out one or two more before they held me down to the ground, and tied my hands behind my back with vines.

I kicked and struggled, "What is the meaning of this! Why are you subduing me, what are you planning?"

The leader in the cheerleader outfit sneered. "You will be a gift to our master, and we will be rewarded greatly!" all of the others murmured in agreement.

That confused me, "Your master? What would Hecate want with me?"

The empousai just chuckled at that, "Your thinking of our old mistress, No who we serve now is much more powerful, and much more handsome." She said that last part kind of dreamily. All the other she demons sighed in unison in agreement.

I was about to question more when she hauled me up and threw me over her shoulder quite unceremoniously. She started suddenly froze however, I struggled to see why but she answered me by growling "Perseus Jackson!"

I sighed in relief internally, knowing everything would be ok now. That is until she dumped me on the ground like a sack of potatoes. I groaned on impact but I quickly got over it and sat up to see what was happening.

Sure enough, there was Percy standing a couple yards away with 'Conqueror' unsheathed and resting across his shoulders, his hair flowing in the nonexistent wind, and his muscles bulging through his now very stretched and tattered shirt/. Even I had to admit he looked pretty badass. I then felt my condition acting up again, and I had to take a few deep breaths to subdue it.

"Hey Kelli, I thought we killed you already." He said in that ever-present Percy way.

Kelli sneered, but it then turned into a smirk. "As I recall, it was that Anna _bitch who_ killed me. How is she by the way." She said in a tone that showed that she knew exactly how Annabeth was.

I looked back at Percy, and the look in his eyes almost made me feel sorry for Kelli.

He suddenly called out: "You can have as many as you want, but the slut in the middle is mine.

Kelli looked confused as to who he was talking to, but the confusion soon faded when Jackie leaped out of a shadow of an empousai to the right, taking her head with her, she then began to fight with all of the empousai except for Kelli, who was standing across from Percy. I tried to get out of my bonds, but I found that I couldn't, I didn't worry too much about it, it wasn't as if I was needed to much at the moment.

I watched as Percy lifted 'Conqueror' of his shoulders with ease, holding it in his right hand. The blade suddenly shifted to its hellhound form.

Kelli seemed to flinch a bit at the sight, but she regained her composure quickly. "You think your fancy little sword is going to impress me? Please. It doesn't make a difference when you _shove it through your own chest_." I could hear her put charm speak into the last few words, for a moment I was afraid that Percy would comply with the command, but that was before I looked at him.

He wasn't moving; he wasn't even blinking as he stared at Kelli with a murderous intent that sent shivers down even my spine. He spoke in low growl when he said "You will regret ever bringing her name into this."

He then charged toward her at a frightening. Kelli stumbled back in fear and starting shouting, " _Stop! Stop! Obey me!"_ but it was to know avail. He was soon right in front of her and grabbing her by the throat. He lifted her off the ground and through into the air, he then made a few slashes at her before she hit the ground.

When she hit the ground, she found that she no longer had legs of any kind, nor arms. She started screeching in pain and agony. I watched in horror as Percy just stared down and watched her suffer. I mean she deserved it; I would have done the same thing if I could, but torture was not something Percy was known for.

I climbed to my feet, arms still tied behind my back. I walked up to him and he turned to me. He saw my bonds and grew a spike out of his left wrist, reached around, and cut the ropes with ease.

I rubbed my wrists and nodded in appreciation. Then we both looked down at the pathetic creature in front of us. I turned to see his face of utter hatred and disgust. I gently reached out and touched his arm, ignoring the flaring of my condition, and said "This isn't good Percy, end it. Please."

He turned to me and looked me in the eyes. His usually playful sea green eyes were now literally glowing with anger, and as I looked closer, I saw the pain and heartbreak behind it. Nevertheless I stared right back at him, no matter how much the act made my condition act up. Eventually his gaze turned from angry to depressed. He nodded to me, lifted 'Conqueror' and silenced the pathetic creature in front of us.

As he did so, I watched in fascination as the dust from Kelli's body was drawn into Percy's chest like magnet. When it finally stopped I looked back up at his face and almost had a heart attack.

Anyone with eyes could see that Percy's face was… appealing, even a hunter could admit that, but it had changed. It seemed impossible, but his features had somehow become even more appealing. His face was more symmetrical, his hair was better, his features were sharper, he was… he was…

Smoking hot.

I realized my thoughts and shook them out as quickly as I could. I could feel my conditioning flaring like crazy, my heartbeat was way too fast. I looked away from the perfection in front of me and tried my best to hide my crimson cheeks.

He looked confused. "What's wrong? Is there something on my face?"

I considered telling him, but figured he didn't need anything to add to his ego at the moment so I just said "It's nothing, don't worry about it."

He frowned, but nodded nevertheless. We turned to see Jackie, who during this entire ordeal, had destroyed the rest of the empousai by herself, and it appeared that she had had a fun time doing it."

She wagged her tail happy and said, "That was great! I haven't killed anything in years! Can we find something else to fight! Can we!" She was like a puppy that was going on a walk.

Percy chuckled at her excitement, I was glad to see he was getting his cheery personality back. "Maybe later Jackie, but that was a lot of empousai, did you get hurt?"

Jackie looked thoughtful "Not really, one bit me, but it isn't that serio—" she was cut off when she started shaking uncontrollably.

Percy and I both raced to her side to help, but we had no idea what was wrong or how to help her. The gigantic canine kept shaking and convulsing when suddenly a bright light started to shine from her. We were forced to look away as it got brighter. But then it died down. We looked back at her and what we saw made our jaws drop.

Where Jackie used to be was now an unconscious girl who looked about eighteen, with jet-black hair that extended to her legs. But she was unique in that she had dog-ears coming from her head, and a tail sprouting above her rear. But that was the least of our concern at the moment.

Seeing as she was completely naked.

 **Wink ;)**

 **Chapter 11!**

 **Hello all you lovely strangers. As you can tell I did not upload Sunday, even though it was a weekend. Well don't worry about it. I was just tired from three upload days in a row, and Sunday a day of rest. My plan is to upload every two days during the week and everyday during the weekend. That is if nothing happens that stops me.**

 **Well from what you just read you can probably figure out my decision with Jackie. If not… read the review I guess? Maybe they will give a hint. But I doubt anyone will have trouble figuring out the destiny of the completely naked girl lying in front of Percy. (No not that you sicko! That is for later)**

 **Thank you all for all the positive reviews, the compliments really make my day every time I see them so thank you. Also thank you all that gave your answers on the matter of Jackie, I really appreciate it.**

 **That brings me to the next subject. Smut. Many good stories have it; the main one that comes to mind is The True Child of Chaos by** **nutsofthechest** **, which is like my favorite story on the site. But I'm off track.**

 **The point is that I am still not sure if there will be any smut in this story. There will be sex that is certain it is a harem for Chaos' sake. But I am not sure if I will go into detail, and full disclosure, my mother, who has also read Percy Jackson, reads this story. So you can see my hesitation. So in the reviews, I want to know what you think, because I won't be writing smut for the sake of smut, it will be a to benefit the story. I am sure I sound pretty ridiculous but I seriously want to know. I could probably do the story with or without, but I want you all to enjoy this story as much as possible. So write what you think, whether you hate the idea, love the idea, whatever. Just don't be too creepy. Also my mother will be reading this as well so be prepared for the chance that I might die after this chapter.**

 **Also the last two chapters were a bit larger, but I am still sticking to at least 2000 words a chapter, this is just how it happened this time.**

 **Anyway I love you all! Remember to review!**


	12. Chapter 12

Zoe POV

I stared down at the sight before me. Where Jackie had been a few moments earlier, was now a young woman with ears and a tail. And she had no clothes on.

I knelt down to see if she was ok. I checked her pulse and was relieved to find that she was still alive. I looked her up and down, noticing that besides her overly long hair and the dog parts, she wasn't that bad looking. She looked about as fit as a hunter, but she still had all the right curves. The big attention getter however was her breasts. They had to be at lest D cups. I looked down at my smaller C cups and sighed.

I looked beside me, expecting to see Percy drooling at the sight before him, but was instead met with the sight of him turned around, eyes closed, and his hand over his face.

"Um, I don't know quite what is going on here, but do you think you can take this?" he asked, I saw that he was blushing heavily as well. It was kind of cute. Wait. Crap.

"Of course, leave it to me." I said, making sure to sound annoyed. Even though I was impressed at his control. Why am I like this?

I turned back to the girl in front of us, who started to move. She slowly rose out of her unconsciousness, and her eyes fluttered open.

"Zoe?" she asked.

I had an idea of what was going on, but I wanted to be sure. "Can you tell me your name?"

The girl looked confused, "What are you talking about? It's me. It's Jackie. Don't you recognize me?"

"That's Jackie?" Percy asked confused, I looked and saw that he was about to turn around to investigate.

"Eyes forward!" I barked.

He snapped back to his original position "Yes ma'am!"

I returned my attention to the very confused former hellhound. Who suddenly decided to look down at her self, she shrieked "Ahhh! What happened to my fur!?"

She scrambled onto all furs, and then seemed to recognize how much closer tot the ground she was. "Why am I shorter?!" She started breathing heavily, having a panic attack. She looked at her boobs "And I'm pretty sure I used to have more of these!"

I gently put my hand on her shoulder "Jackie calm down, and listen to me." She looked up at me, I saw that her eyes were pitch black, similar to my own.

She took a minute, but eventually she calmed down. I smiled at her encouragingly. She finally calmed down enough for me to talk to her. I spoke in quiet voice to keep her calm "Jackie it looks like you are now in human form." I looked at her ears and tail and said "Well mostly human."

She closed her eyes. Took a deep breath and let it out. "Alright. " she looked over at Percy, who still hadn't moved from his position, "What is wrong with him?" she asked.

"Well you don't have any clothes on." I said.

She stared at me blankly. "And? I never wear clothes."

I looked at her, feeling a bit uncomfortable now "Well that was because you were a hellhound. Now you are human, and humans always wear clothes because they consider exposing their chest and genitals to be taboo."

She cocked her head to the side. "Why?"

I was probably bright red right now. "Well, for humans… that kind of stuff is only for mating."

At this Jackie's eyes widened in realization. Her face went red and she curled up in the fetal position to cover herself. "Is that why he isn't looking at me?" she asked quietly.

I nodded, and then caught a look on her face. It almost resembled sadness, but it was gone in a blink of an eye. She looked up in confusion, "What is this feeling? I don't like it."

I sighed. "It's embarrassment Jackie. Its what you feel when you are in what is considered a taboo situation."

"I don't like it! I feel fine with you like this, but I when I look at Percy I feel… " She curled up in tighter ball, her tail swishing behind her nervously.

"That's because we are both girls. It is ok for two girls to see each other like this, but it is not ok for the guys to see girls unless they are… romantically involved." I couldn't believe that I of all people had to explain this subject. As if I knew anything about it.

She looked up at me looking like she had just had a eureka moment. "That is why you where clothes!"

I smiled and nodded "Yes that is why we where clothes."

"I've always wondered that! I thought it was supposed to deter us from eating them or something. It works pretty well too; clothes will get stuck in your teeth and never come out. Can I have some?"

I opened my mouth to say yes but I stopped when I realized that the only clothes Percy and I had were on our bodies. And I surely wasn't going to give up my clothes. "I don't think we have any… wait here." I said, thinking of something.

I stood up and walked over to Percy, who was still where we left him.

"Um… Percy?"

He turned to the sound of my voice. "Is she ok?"

I sighed at his constant concern for others "Yes she is fine, still a bit shaken but fine. It is Jackie, a I'm sure you've guessed, and she has been put in a human form for some reason."

He nodded "Alright, so what do we need to do now?"

I took a deep breath and steeled my nerves. "I need you to take your clothes off?"

Percy POV

"Come again?" I asked, not sure I heard Zoe right.

"You need to take your shirt and pants off for Jackie, who is naked. It's not rocket science kelp head. " She explained, in an unnecessarily mean way.

I processed what was happening. I was going to have to dress down to my underwear, which happened to be blue boxer briefs, in front of Zoe Nightshade, the most feared hunter of Artemis ever known. I would be lucky to make it out of this situation alive.

Nevertheless, I knew I couldn't just let Jackie go around naked, that would be a terrible thing to do.

"Ok, just let me go behind a rock or something. " I said, trying to suppress the urge to blush.

"Alright, just hurry up." She replied, I could hear the uncomfortable tone to her voice, even though she was trying to hide it.

I opened my eyes, making sure not to turn around, and walked to the nearest boulder to undress. I took my camp half blood t-shirt off followed by my blue jeans. I put them on the top of the boulder, for Zoe to grab. I heard her walk over to Jackie and help her put them on.

"Ok Percy you can come out now." I heard Zoe call out.

I froze, "So I'm just going walk around naked from now on?" I asked in bewilderment.

"You are a male, it is not such a big deal." She called back.

"Ok one: That is incredibly sexist. And two: -."

"Oh shut up! We don't have any other clothes and we are not going to have Jackie running around butt naked, although I'm sure you'd lovoodoobadoo." Her speech slowed and slurred as I walked out from behind the boulder. Her eyes seemed to glaze over as well. Jackie sat a few feet behind her, wearing my clothes, her head cocked to the side.

"You look different." She said.

"What do you mean?" I asked

She narrowed her eyes at me. "Well your face is more symmetrical, your body is more toned, all in all you look...better." She turned to look up at Zoe, who was still standing slack jawed staring at me. It kind of made me uncomfortable.

"Uh Zoe, are you ok?" I asked her.

She didn't answer at first. Only after Jackie crawled over to her and pinched her on the leg did she snap out of it. "Ow! Oh! Um yeah I'm ok sorry!"

"You sure? You were zoned out staring at me." I said. Maybe she was sick or something.

Her face went red. "I'm fine just drop it ok!" she said, and then she stormed into the woods, leaving me completely confused at what just happened.

I turned to Jackie who was on her hands and knees, trying to figure out how to stand up.

I walked over to her and helped her up, letting her lean on me until she got the hang of it. While she was wobbling around I asked "So do you have any idea what that was about?"

Jackie looked at me, her eyes gazing at my body, which was weird, "I would think that she is feeling the 'embarrassment' feeling. Your chest is uncovered after all. And I think I'm beginning to see why that is so looked down on." She stared at me some more.

"What are you doing? And what do you mean embarrassing? This was her idea."

Jackie broke her staring contest with my pectorals and said, "You are very distracting in this state of undress. I have only had a human form, for whatever reason, for a few minutes, and I can already feel the human female hormones pumping. You are very nice to look at. I'm sure Zoe has the same problem."

I was stunned. I knew that I was pretty fit, and I knew that I had a pretty ok face but I didn't think that it be distracting for anyone, much less the lieutenant of the hunters of Artemis. This would have to wait for later though.

"Hey Chaos!" I called out, "Do you mind explaining some of this? Why is Jackie in a human form?"

" _Yeah!"_ he answered, as if he had just been snapped out of a deep thought. _"It appears that when a empousa bites a hellhound, the hellhound gains a human form from the magic of the empousa's saliva."_

"Ok that is gross. But at least now we know. Is it reversible?" I asked

" _Well she can switch back and forth between her hellhound and human form if she concentrates, so I don't see any reason to fix it, it isn't hurting her."_

I looked at Jackie who had her eyes shut tight in concentration. Then she grew into her original hellhound form. She looked at me in excitement and wagged her tail. Then she concentrated again and turned back to her human-ish form.

"Ok good, now that that is settled, we need to know who sent those empousai."

Chaos was silent.

"Chaos?" I asked, wondering if he was still there.

" _Percy I-."_ He was cut off when we heard a scream in the woods, coming from the direction Zoe had run off to. It was cut short however, which could either be good or very bad.

Jackie transformed into her Hellhound form, as did I, and we sprinted into the woods to where Zoe was.

We followed her tracks into the woods. They led us to a small clearing, which is where it stopped. Which would have been fine if Zoe was there with it. But alas, she was not.

We decided to switch to tracking her scent. I was relieved to smell a trail, but less so when I realized how far away it went.

' _Percy."_

Nevertheless, I started sprinting after the scent. I went to the absolute limit of my speed, which was quite fast. But after 10 minutes I still wasn't there.

" _Percy!"_

She had to be close. The time of the scream and the distance of this trail didn't add up. How could something be this fast?

" _PERCY!"_ Chaos screamed.

"What!" I yelled impatiently

" _She is gone. You won't catch what took her."_

I felt a pit form in my stomach. I fell down on my knees, finding it hard to breath.

"What took her?" I asked through ragged breaths. I noticed Jackie run up behind me; apparently I had left her behind in a panic.

" _It was a demon. Not like any kind you know of. It won't hurt her though, it is taking her to it's master."_ He said in a grim tone.

I felt the pit in my stomach disappear. It was replaced by a burning sensation in my chest. "Who is it's master?" I asked in a deadly calm tone.

" _My least favorite son. His name is Lucifer, you may know him as the Devil."_

 **Chapter 12!**

 **Hey guys! I just want to say sorry for not uploading yesterday; I didn't get any time to write on Tuesday because of life stuff. But I am back and so are the cliffhangers**

 **So anyways, thank you for the input on my question from last chapter. Thank you Xerzo LotCN for setting me straight on what is what with the who's and the whens.**

 **There will be** _ **lemons**_ **in this story, not smut. I feel like a doober now. But it is official, they will be intimate, they will be slightly detailed, and they will be romantic. I don't know when, I don't know where, but it will happen. You have been warned.**

 **So anyways thank you all again for all the reviews and follows. As I am writing this, the story has 196 followers, which is super exciting. Lets get it up to 200 and then I will announce the idea for another Percy Jackson fan fiction I am thinking of writing. It will be a crossover between PJO and ?**

 **I love you all! Thank you so much for reading!**


	13. Chapter 13

Percy POV

"Would you like to run by that me a gain Chaos?" I asked.

" _Zoe has been taken by the Devil."_ He repeated blankly,

"By the Devil, are you referring to Tartarus, being the entity of the Pit and all?"

" _Unfortunately no. I am referring to Lucifer, the ruler of the Christian hell."_

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, "What do you mean _Christian_ hell?"

" _Look I was planning to tell you this at some point, preferably after you escaped Tartarus, but I have no choice now."_

"JUST-!" I stopped myself; reigning in my anger, "Just spit it out so we can move on."

Chaos sighed, which still felt weird, _"Alright you might want to sit down, this is gonna be a lot."_

I sighed in impatience and went to sit on a boulder.

" _Okay, so first off, the Greek and Roman pantheons is not the only pantheon out there."_ he then stopped to see my reaction.

"Go on." I said.

" _Basically, just about every mythology you can think of is true. Norse, Egyptian, Native American, even Asian folk religion. And I was the creator for each and every one of them."_

I put my head in my hands; it was shocking enough when I found out about the romans, heck it was shocking enough to learn about the Greek gods being real, hearing all of this brought only one question to my mind.

"Why the fuck would you make more than one pantheon?" I asked in bewilderment

" _Hey! When an author has more than one good idea, does he just pick one and forget the others?"_

I sighed in exasperation, "Whatever, so what does this make you? Do I call you Chaos, God, the Great Spirit, or what?"

" _You can keep calling me Chaos, unless we are in the company of a being from another pantheon."_

"Alright, now would you like to explain to me why the Satan would want to kidnap Zoe Nightshade?"

" _To get to you of course."_

"Why? I haven't even tried and I'm already pissing off the deities of other pantheons?"

" _Well Lucifer can sense you. First you should know that in the beginning, there were 8 archangels. They were the first children of my God persona; their names were Michael, Gabriel, Uriel, Raphael, Raguel, Ramiel, Jophiel, and Lucifer. They were the Chief angels of Heaven. I made them to lead the angels when I was asleep. But before I fell into my slumber, I was able to witness as Lucifer corrupted man, and fell from heaven. He became the ruler of Hell, the Christian symbol of evil who punishes the wicked not because they are wicked, but because he can't reach the pure."_

He paused for effect, waiting for my response.

"K."

I could feel Chaos rolling his eyes before he continued. _"The point is, his pantheon is different from the others. I gifted the Primordials of the Greek and Roman pantheons with mastery over my creation, but the archangels are something else entirely, To them I gave small fractions of my own power, the power of the Creator"_

I listened intently knowing if I didn't it would bite me in the ass one day. "Just how powerful are they?"

" _In terms of raw power, they are each twice as strong as a primordial. But while primordials rely on their domains, the archangels use the power of creation to manipulate their surrounds, that matched with their unnatural physical abilities, as well as their divine weapons, crafted my yours truly, makes them terrifying enemies."_

I nodded, thinking it over. "And the part about why Lucifer took Zoe?"

" _You have been blessed by God, the power of the Conqueror is one that even the Angels don't possess, and for good reason. Your ability allows you to take the abilities of all of those you defeat. Which means if you were to, say, defeat an angel in battle, you would take his powers, and then if you were to take another's they would double. What I'm trying to say is, you have power and potential to become the most powerful being besides me in the entire universe. The archangels are the ones most connected to me, so they can sense the blessing I put on you, and they are not happy. Lucifer is going to try to take the power from you, so he took someone dear to you as a hostage."_

That sounded about right, "How would he take the power though? Some kind of spell?"

Chaos was silent.

"Chaos." I said in a deadly calm tone, "What are you hiding?"

" _If you die, the power will go to one who killed you, as well as all the power you have accumulated."_

I closed my eyes. "And when were you planning to let me on that little bit of trivia?"

" _I had hoped I wouldn't have to."_

I took a breath, feeling Chaos' anticipation about what I would do. I simply said, "I just won't die then."

" _Sounds like plan."_

I stood up and looked at Jackie who had turned back to her human form for some reason. She was looking at me with concern.

"What now?" she asked.

"What took Zoe?" I asked

" _It's a demon from the Christian Hell, it is a specific breed that specializes in speed, and it is faster than any other monster out there. It took Zoe to an entrance to the Christian hell in the Pit."_

"Why would there be an entrance in Tartarus?" I asked.

" _Tartarus and Hell are two different realms, but they exist in the same place, because of that there are places where they connect. The demon took Zoe to one such place and has taken her to the Christian hell."_

"How far away is the entrance?"

" _If you and Jackie run at full hellhound speed, you will make it there in a couple days."_

"Okay, will Zoe be okay until we reach her?"

"… _She won't be physically harmed."_

"That's not what I asked." I said angrily.'

" _What do you expect Percy! Satan has kidnapped her! You think it's going to be all daisies and tulips down there!"_

I felt the fire in my chest swell up, I found myself shoving my fist through the trunk of a tree. I yanked it back out, trying to calm down. I turned to Jackie and said, "We're leaving now."

Knowing better than to argue, she just nodded her head. We both shifted to our Hellhound forms and took off in the direction that Chaos pointed me in.

We ran at full speed, not wanting to waste a single moment. The swamp ran past in a blur. As I was running however I heard Jackie behind me. "Sir, I know this is important, but could you please allow me to catch up?"

I turned around to see Jackie panting heavily, completely exhausted. I slowed to a stop, allowing her to catch up. I had forgotten that with my larger size, I was able to run much faster, she must have been trying extremely hard to catch up to me.

"Sorry Jackie, I got a little carried away there." I said, feeling bad.

She was still trying to catch her breath, "It's okay Percy, I understand but I am much smaller for you, we need to work something out."

I thought for a moment, and then said "You can ride on my back in your human form."

She shifted back to human form and nodded. I lowered my head for her to limb on. Once she was on my back and holding on to my fur, we set off again.

As I was running, Jackie tried to comfort me. "Don't worry Percy, we are going to get her."

"Thank you Jackie, and thank you for coming with me, I appreciate that you would follow me to hell." I said with a chuckle.

"Oh please, sir, if I were afraid of going to hell, then how could I call myself a hellhound?"

I laughed, "You have a point."

We both laughed for a few moments, then fell into a silence. I decided to put the ride on autopilot and let my body run while I slept.

Jackie POV

As I rode on Percy's back, I thought about all that had happened today alone. First I get a human form, which is a whirlwind on its own, but Zoe get's kidnapped. And not by a monster or a god from our own pantheon either, it has to be Satan himself, who I didn't even know was real. Which is kind of ironic seeing as I am a hellhound.

Actually my life has been a lot more interesting since I met Percy. Before him it was always the same. Salvador had decreed that hellhounds and humans were enemies, and that we were to kill any that we see. That was a few millennia ago. I never liked it, but I did as the king commanded. Whenever I would get the chance to go to earth, I would always hunt for the humans. I have even eaten a few as the years passed. I never enjoyed myself though, humans tasted terrible, and their clothes always got stuck in my teeth.

But every time I went to the surface, some demigod thinking I was just a mindless beast would eventually kill me. But there was one time that took the cake.

It was about a millennia ago when I was in Europe. I was hunting in the woods in Wales, when I felt an arrow pin my paw to he ground. Before I knew what was happening, I was surrounded by a bunch of girls in silver hunters outfits. The last thing I saw before I reformed in Tartarus was Zoe Nightshade shooting an arrow into my face.

When I saw her with Percy, I had no idea what to think, but when she didn't recognize me I just decided not to bring it up. After getting to know her though, I found that she wasn't too bad. I still can't bring myself to trust her though.

My thoughts then drifted to Percy. The first time I saw him I was terrified at the man who had just killed the king of all hellhounds for as long as I could remember. He was scary and yet… magnificent at the same time.

After he told me about his life, even as a hellhound I couldn't help but be impressed. Sure I wasn't a fan of him having hellhound as a pet, which was really offensive, I couldn't blame him.

I had so much respect for him that of course I would follow him anywhere. But now that I am in this human form, things have taken a really weird turn.

Every time I see him in all his shirtless, pants less glory, I feel a strange tingling in my stomach. It is not something I have ever felt as a hellhound, I don't think any hellhound has felt this. But every time I wanted to talk to him though this 'embarrassment' feeling stopped me. Once we get Zoe however, I know I will have to tell him about it at some point.

I felt Percy go to sleep while running. I sighed and knew I should probably get some sleep as well. I laid my head on his back and closed my eyes, enjoying the softness of his black fur. I slowly drifted to sleep.

Zoe POV

I woke up with a throbbing headache. I clutched my head with my hands, feeling like I was dying again. That's when I remembered what happened before I blacked out.

I remember storming off into the woods in embarrassment. One second I was in that clearing, the next everything seemed to bend around me as something carried me off. We went so fast I wanted to vomit. I never did see what it had been before I blacked out from the speed.

I looked around and saw that I was in a small room. The walls were cobblestone and the room was lit with torches. I was lying on a surprisingly soft bed.

I noticed something else as well: it didn't feel like Tartarus. In Tartarus it was always either too hot or too cold, and they air was unpleasant to breath. This place felt actually kind of nice.

I got up and walked to the door, which was made of stoned. I was unsurprised to find it was locked.

I turned around however to see Percy standing right behind me.

I stumbled back and shock, but it then turned to relief. "Percy! Thank Chaos you find me. We need to get out of here." I waited for him to respond, but he just stood there completely still with a blank look on his face.

"Percy?" I asked cautiously.

In response, he started to fall forward. I yelped and tried my best to let him down easy, but then I saw the axe sticking out of the back of his head.

"Oh gods no…. Percy!" I took the axe out, doing my best not to throw up, and flipped him over. But what I saw was somehow worse.

His eyes were missing, and his teeth were rotten. His cheeks were sunken and his skin was decomposing. I stared at the corpse Percy in front of me, and before my eyes he decomposed at blinding speed, rotting away to a skeleton, then crumbling to dust.

I looked at my now empty hands, which were shaking, and heard a laugh resonate around the room. Hearing it I felt a pit form in my chest. Then I heard: "Welcome to Hell Zoe Nightshade."

Still shaking, I managed to crawl back to the bed and curl into a ball, sobbing.

 **Chapter 13!**

 **We have reached 200 followers! I was so happy I bought five bags of skittles to celebrate. It is amazing. True to my word, I will announce the idea for a separate story that I will start writing. It is a PJO and Merlin crossover! I have an idea for a really interesting pairing for Percy, again there will not be percabeth, sorry, but it should be fun. I am not going to work on the first chapter tomorrow to see how it goes. If it goes well I will probably upload the crossover story once a week, while I work on this story the rest of the time.**

 **So please give it a look if you are a fan of the Merlin TV show, I know I am.**

 **Thanks for the reviews, I love you all!**


	14. Chapter 14

**3 days later**

Percy POV

I looked at the sight before me in awe. I was in my human form, as was Jackie. We both stared at the massive stone gate that stood in the middle of nowhere. It was covered with depictions of torment, demons, and skulls. This was the entrance to Hell.

We had finished our journey to the bridge between two hells. We stood in a clearing in the middle of the gigantic swamp. The demented gates looked to be about twenty feet high.

"All that's missing is a welcome mat." I said, "Let's go." Jackie nodded, and we approached the doors.

I gave them a small push, and found that they were as heavy as they looked. I used all of my enhanced strength to get it open. The doors swung open to reveal complete darkness. At least it would be darkness for beings that can't see in the dark, which we were not.

We stepped through the doors and found ourselves in a cave. It was damp, but it wasn't cold like in the hellhound lair. Instead it was warm and humid, like the swamp. Nevertheless we continued on. The cave had a tunnel going forwards; just large enough that Jackie's hellhound form could have fit through.

We crept through the tunnel silently, not knowing what would be in store for us. I had 'Conqueror' at the ready, and Jackie had elongated claws coming out of her hands, which was really cool. We were completely silent, until:

" _Percy."_

I jumped so high I hit my head on the ceiling. I growled in annoyance. I whispered/yelled: "What the hell man? We are trying to be quiet here!"

" _Oh don't worry, this tunnel extends for another mile with no demons, we won't be disturbed."_

"Alright fine now what are you bugging me for?" I asked impatiently.

" _I'm just wondering what your plan is here."_ He asked

"We go in, kick the Devils ass, get Zoe, stop by the gift shop, and get out."

" _Yeah that's all well and good except for the whole defeating Lucifer part."_

"Why? I've defeated immortals before, how hard could one angel be?"

" _You…utter dumbass. First of all, he is an Archangel, which are basically two primordials in case you have forgotten. And just in case I have forgotten, have you faced any primordials yet?"_ He asked angrily.

"Um… not yet but—"

" _No buts! You are not ready to fight the Devil! So you need to promise me you will avoid him at all costs!"_

"But—"

" _NO BUTS! You will have to fight him some day, but if you try today, you will fail. That isn't a possibility, it is a certainty. Are we clear?"_

I sighed in defeat, "Fine, but I am going to kill some demons."

" _Knock yourself out."_

"I can kill some too right?" Jackie asked.

" _Of course, as many as you like_."

Jackie and I high fived.

We continued through the tunnel in silence. As we continued, the ground started to become covered in bones, blood, and other bodily fluids. It smelled worse than a sewer, and I hate that I know that.

Finally we saw a light up ahead. I led us to the opening and when we reached it we finally saw the Christian hell in all of its horribleness.

The sky wasn't rock like it was in Tartarus; instead it was just covered in blood red clouds, crackling with black lightning, which was kind of awesome. It felt about as hot as the inside of a volcano, which, unfortunately, I also knew for a fact. I really need to get out less.

The landscape was mostly flat, except for the occasional hill here and there, it was barren like a desert, the difference was that the ground was covered in human remains as far as the eye can see. Scattered around the wasteland were small structures like huts, except they were made out of bones and human skin. I guessed that that was where the demons of hell resided.

I turned to see what we emerged from. It was a huge stonewall that went either way for as far as the eye could see. It was around hundred feet high, so I couldn't see over it.

"So, where is Zoe?" I asked Chaos.

' _She is in a prison designed for the absolute worst tenants of hell. It is actually right over the wall."_ He said

I looked up at the hundred-foot challenge in front of me. "Well I could jump us up there." I said, considering I jumped thirty feet by accident.

" _You could, but I think now's a good time to educate you on demons."_

"Okay, might as well."

" _Demons are the servants of Lucifer, created to by his own personal soldiers. There are many different types of demons. The strongest ones are as powerful as Titans, the least powerful are at the level of minor gods, but they all have one thing in common: deep hatred for anything that isn't them. They are creatures of pure emotion, only commanded by the Devil himself."_

"They sound like a fun bunch." I said.

" _Oh they are. Like I said there are many different types of demons. Different demons specialize in different things. The speed demon, like what took Zoe, it is faster than the speed of sound, and can think and react just as fast. It is like the world is in slow motion around it. Luckily, speed is about all they have, besides slightly superhuman dexterity. They are weak and easy to hurt, if you can catch it."_

"Okay, that is definitely on my 'to conquer' list. Super speed is one of the best superpowers."

" _There is also the strength demon, but they are better known as Goliaths. They are slow, dumb, and crazy strong. They are easily as strong as Atlas, probably more so. But Goliaths and Speed demons are rare, the ones you will see the most are the foot soldiers. Although they have wings and can fly, so I guess foot soldier wouldn't be completely appropriate. They are each about as powerful as a minor god in terms of strength and raw power, but they have to channel their power into their favorite weapon: Hellfire."_ He said the last part in an ominous tone.

"I'm guessing Hellfire isn't like regular fire." I said.

" _You are correct. Hellfire is like nothing you have ever seen. It burns hotter than any fire, including the Greek kind. Also, it doesn't just injure the body, but the soul as well."_

"You mean like Kronos' scythe?"

" _Kind of, but not on the same level. It was created by Lucifer to combat the angels of heaven, fortunately the angel and demon war hasn't begun as of yet. Anyways, these soldier demons, lets call them the Kasai."_

"Why Kasai? What does it mean?"

" _Who cares, it sounds cool, and I think it has something to do with a dinosaur of some kind. Anyways, the Kasai are born with the ability to form a weapon out of Hellfire. The weapon varies depending on the Kasai, but each is deadly. They have enhanced strength and reflexes, but aren't much in the way of intelligence. They can summon their Hellfire weapons, but that is the extent of their control over hellfire. That brings us to demon mages. Demon mages are capable of wielding Hellfire with the strength, variety, and ease of a god with his own domain. For the mages, Hellfire is like a part of their being. Finally, the last and most dangerous demon, are the Berserk Demons. The kicker with these guys is that they aren't even proper demons. They are beings made of pure Hellfire formed by a group of Demon mages. Their power varies on the quantity and quality of the mages who created them. They can range from minor god to Titan level. They are vicious fighters and are incredibly hard to kill."_

"How do you kill them?"

" _You have to destroy their core, but the core is always moving all around their body, and is the size of a marble. That and the fact that they never stay still makes it a huge pain in the ass."_

"So, stay away from Berserks, got it. So now that we got that over with, can we get to the whole saving Zoe part of the mission?" I asked, eager to get it done.

" _I just told you all of that because the prison is swarming with Kasai, and you and Jackie are a little outmatched. Do you see those unsavory little huts out there?"_

I figured he must have been referring to the ones made out of people scattered out in the wasteland. "Yeah, what about them?"

" _They belong to the Kasai. There are a few in one of the huts having a meeting. I think that you should pay them a visit, to help even your odds."_ His tone turned sly.

I turned to Jackie, who grinned evilly, I returned the grin and we both morphed into our hellhound forms. Without a word, we sprinted towards the hut that Chaos specified, eager for some action.

When we were ten feet away, I returned to my human form while Jackie got ready in her Hellhound form. I motioned for her to lay low while I went to the window to spy on our prey.

When I looked through the window I nearly puked. Chaos hadn't specified what he Kasai looked like, so I was unprepared for the sight in front of me. The creatures were humanoid, each at least 6'5" and were muscular. The only problem was the fact that they were inside out. They were like ants with an exoskeleton protecting their soft innards. They didn't have skin, just bone plating. They also had black leathery bat wings sprouting out of their backs. They didn't wear clothing either, not because they had nothing to hide, they had plenty to hide.

There were about twenty of them gathered around a table talking about something. Only their voices was compiled of clicks firing off rapidly until it resembled a voice. They were speaking in a language I didn't recognize.

I left he window and sneaked over to Jackie, "I'll draw them out, and then we will take them together."

She nodded "Got it." she then went to hide where she couldn't be seen from the doorway.

I then did what anyone would do in the situation. I walked up to the door and knocked. I heard a lot of confused chattering; apparently they weren't expecting anyone.

As I waited for them to open the door, I considered which weapon form I should use. I thought about their hard exoskeletons and decided on the hammer.

When the door opened, I already had the hammer over my head; I brought it down so that it came down directly on the lucky demon's head. I watched as it bent and flattened like a soda can until it finally burst like a grape you squeezed to hard. Black blood went ever, and for a few moments, everything was still, but then the other Kasai got over their shock and ran for me. I backed away from the door swinging my hammer around, waiting for them.

As I did, the body of the first Kasai started to rapidly decay, until it was reduced to black dust, which, much to my disgust then funneled into my chest. As disgusting as it was, I felt myself gain its power and skills, and I readied myself for the incoming Kasai.

At first they all tried to fit through the door at once, which was hilarious to watch, but eventually they managed to all make it out. They charged toward me, and as I watched in amazement, they all materialized flaming weapons in their hands, some had swords, others spears, others daggers, one even had a butterfly knife. All of these were formed out of a blood red flame, which I gathered to be Hellfire.

All of that aside, as they charged me, they failed to see the hellhound picking off the ones in the back one at a time. Chaos wasn't kidding about them not being the brightest bulbs in the bunch.

I met the rest with my hammer, taking out one or two at a time with each swing, one manage to get in my guard however, so I was forced to deal with him by putting a Manticore spike through his face.

After a few minutes the demons were all in pieces on the ground from being shredded by Jackie, or they were dissolved an absorbed by me.

I returned my sword to its regular form, and decided to see the demon form. I concentrated on the Kasai in my mind, as hard as it was, and was delighted with result. My sword burst into red flames. Upon closer inspection I saw that the blade was completely made of Hellfire. Then I had an idea, I held it up to my left hand, and tried to touch it, I was pleased to see the flames parted around my hand. It was just like my water blade.

I tried to elongate or shorten the blade as well, but was saddened to see that I couldn't.

"Sir?" Jackie asked in a slightly shaky voice.

"What's wrong?" I asked

"On your back." She shifted to her human form and pointed.

I looked behind me and grinned widely. I now had a pair of giant bat wings sprouting out of my back.

"This is going to be fun. Lets go get Zoe."

 **Chapter 14!**

 **Hey thanks again for the reviews and whatnot. It is going to get good soon I promise lol**

 **I have less to say this time, so review! And I love you all**

 **Bye!**


	15. Chapter 15

Jackie POV

"I am very much regretting this Percy!" I yelled as I hung on for dear life.

I was in my human form, riding on the back of Percy in his hellhound form. We were currently a couple hundred feet up in the air, surrounded by the blood red clouds, which upon close inspections turned out to be actual blood. It turns out that his new demon wings added to his hellhound form complimented his Manticore tail quite well. Overall he was turning out incredibly badass.

That, however, was in the very back of my head at the moment as we shot through the air at breakneck speeds. He wasn't as fast as a jet or anything like that, but he was definitely faster than any regular bird. I clung on to his fur as he went into a nosedive and pulled up into a loop at the last second, ending with me rigid with trauma. He laughed out loud, obviously enjoying his new powers.

"Not to ruin your fun Percy, but could you perhaps not perform such risky maneuvers while you have a passenger?" I had to yell so he could hear me.

He turned his head so he could see me out of the corner of his eye, "Don't worry Jackie, I won't let you fall, but if it's freaking you out I can stop." He then straightened his line and flew much smoother, making the experience much more pleasant.

"Thank you," I sighed in relief.

We had gone in a circle for a while so that Percy had time to get the hang of flying, now we were heading to the facility that Zoe was being held in.

We approached the wall and finally saw what was over it. It resembled a medieval castle, only it was made of red stone and human remains. I was beginning to sense a theme here.

Upon closer inspection, the place was swarming with Kasai. They appeared to be guarding the prison, although they didn't seem to be very vigilant about it. They sort of wandered about, socializing with each other. I couldn't blame them though. Who would be attacking them?

Percy looked back at me, "So how do you want to do this? Stealth or force?"

I thought about it, and then said, "How about I go stealth and you go force."

He grinned, "Sounds like a plan, but to get started, we're going to have to do something crazy stupid. Are you ready?"

"Depends." I said warily, unsure of what he had in mind.

"Just be ready to shadow travel, and try not to scream."

"Why would I scr—ahhhhhh!" I started screaming as he turned to his human form, allowing me to plummet down.

Now I had put up with a lot of Percy's stupid ideas over the years. One time he thought it would be fun for us to take large disc shaped slabs of rock and go sledding down the canyon walls back at the lair. It ended in a rockslide, just as I suspected, but I went along with it anyway, because he was my king. But this was too much.

As I fell I began to scream, "You complete and total IDIOT! Why don't you ever think before you act? What could possibly be going through that gigantic kelp filled head of yours?!"

That was when I saw him diving with me, using his wings to push him downward faster than me. Once he was falling a couple yards ahead of me, he drew 'Conqueror' and put it in its hellhound form. I realized what his plan was, and how clever it was, I locked eyes with him and saw him with pouty puppy dog eyes, which made him look ridiculous. I almost felt bad except for the fact of how right I was.

As we were falling through the air, he held out 'Conqueror' and drew a circle directly below me. I transformed into my hellhound form and prepared to shadow travel. When the circle was completed, I shot into the shade and went into the familiar dark realm.

I emerged at ground level behind two demons in a secluded alley. Unfortunately for them I still had some momentum from the fall, so I slammed into them with my claws shoved in their spines. They died silently.

After I tumbled to a stop, I looked into the air to see Percy in all his nearly nude glory, shooting toward the ground. He hit the ground somewhere out of my sight with a loud boom, followed with a slight tremor in the ground. I was worried he might have been hurt for a minute, but then I remembered whom I was dealing with, and instead focused on shadow traveling around the complex and killing demons silently.

Percy POV

Not going to lie, Jackie's words hurt. I mean I'm sure they were well justified but she didn't have to be so mean about it. Although I'm sure that plummeting out of the sky might have had some influence on her mood.

After I sent her off into the shadows, which, by the way, looked as awesome as it sounds, I turned my attention to the rapidly approaching ground.

I found a courtyard that had the densest collection of demons and decided to aim for that. I adjusted my trajectory with my demon wings, which were unbelievably cool. They felt like I had another pair of really weird arms sprouting out of my back. I surprised myself with how quickly I learned to fly with them, but then again I always was good in dangerous and stressful situations.

As I got closer and closer to the ground, I was about to slow my descent with my wings, thinking that I didn't want to become a grease stain, but then I remembered that I had enhanced durability, so I figured fuck it.

Before I reached the ground, I flipped out of the nosedive so that I landed on one knee with my fist punching the ground, doing a total superhero landing. The impact crushed the demon that was unfortunate enough to be below me, and I used a little earthquake power for effect. As I stood up, I looked around to find myself completely surrounded by at least fifty demons. Naturally I said the only appropriate thing.

"Just thought I'd drop in," I said with a smirk.

I pulled out 'Conqueror' and set it to its blazing hellfire form. Now at this point I'm sure that these demons were confused by the fact that they were currently under attack in their own territory. However, I managed to add even more confusion and a little bit of fear when they saw that I was wielding their trademark weapon. They all just looked at me for a few moments before getting over themselves and charging at me.

I met the first one wielding a flaming battle-axe. It took a swing at my head, but I ducked under it with a little spin, which I used to bring my sword around to connect with its torso, cutting it in half. As the blade sliced through the creature, I heard it let loose an earsplitting wail that seemed a bit much for just getting cut in half, if you can imagine.

As the first one was being absorbed into me, I met the next one wielding a spear. It tried thrusting towards my stomach, and with its speed it would have run me through with absolute certainty, back before I fell into the pit. Now I was able to dart to the side at the last second. I smacked the spear out of the creature's hand with my blade and then proceeded to cut its head off.

As I continued with the dodging and slicing, I realized that no matter where I cut with my blade, the demons let out the same level of scream. I didn't understand why until one of the managed to sneak up behind me while I was distracted, and tried to run me through with his fiery katana.

Of course my senses picked up on him just in time. I spun around, cutting the head off of the one in front of me first, and then continuing with the momentum to strike the second assailants katana away from me, but not before the tip nicked my ribcage. And that was when I understood.

It wasn't as bad as Kronos' scythe, but it was similar. It had a lesser soul-reaping feel, but it was enhanced by the fact that it was still _fire_. The place where I was cut exploded in searing heat and pain. Then the pain seemed to spread through my blood stream and bring the pain to my entire body.

Then I actually did fall on one knee. I switched my sword to its Manticore form and fired the rapid-fire thorns into the crowd of demons around me wildly, killing a few and causing the rest to back up in fear. I knew the fear would only last a minute, but hopefully that would be all I needed.

As I worked through the pain, I realized that this feeling is what all of those demons felt before they died. And I know they were demons, but I still feel gross about basically torturing them all before they die, which is basically what the Hellfire does. So I decided that I would not use the Demon sword again unless the opponent really deserved it.

The searing pain finally subsided enough for me to stand up. Coincidentally, this was when they decided to get over their fear and swarm me again. This time I switched to my water blade.

Things went a lot smoother after that. I kept tearing through the demons with my water blade, which, added to the fact that every demon I killed made me a bit stronger, was one of my deadliest weapons. The demons didn't stand much of a chance. I twisted and slashed through their ranks, adjusting the length of my blade to cause the most damage along the way. As I got into the groove, I began to move, should I say, fluidly.

As I finished off the first fifty demons, I noticed that the commotion was drawing demons from all over the facility. However instead of approaching on foot, they were flying towards me. I guess that meant I had to fight in the air now. I was devastated.

With an evil laugh, I spread my wings and shot into the air, heading for the closest demon. It appeared that all the demons I had absorbed made me a significantly faster flyer, so as I shot past the creature with my sword arm extended to the side, I sliced it in two.

I continued on to the rest, weaving in and out of the flock, sometimes putting distance between the group and myself, only so I could come back with enough momentum to cut two or three at a time.

After a few moments, I was the only one in the air. I felt great. I hadn't had a workout like that in years; I was actually sweating a bit. My break was short lived, however.

Suddenly I felt my leg being grabbed. I looked down expecting to see another Kasai demon, but was horribly mistaken. The demon grabbing me had no wings, which made me wonder how it got up here. It had the same inside-out complexion of the Kasai, but there was a significant size difference. This demon had to be about 25 feet tall, with bulging arms and legs, and a barrel chest. It looked like a large inside-out Hulk only angrier.

Suddenly he snapped his arm downward, sending me toward the ground like a bullet out of a gun. I hit the ground on my back but I went further into the stone ground, digging a Percy-shaped hole in the ground. I felt my wings bending at a weird angle and figured they were broken, which was a bummer, because I was actually kind of enjoying flying with out having to fear being struck by lightning. That, a few broken ribs, and an absolute bitch of a headache in the morning was the worst that came of that, thankfully. I watched as the demon fell to the ground and land on his feet. It seemed he had jumped from the ground to grab me.

I slowly crawled out of my hole, taking a minute to stretch out before pointing to the Goliath in front of me and saying "That wasn't very nice."

 **Chapter 15!**

 **I know it is shorter than the others, so please don't feel the need to remind me. I always aim for at least 2000 word and then start wrapping up. I know I have short chapters, but I think the rate at which I upload as well as the fact that I am planning on making this story around 100 chapters more than makes up for it.**

 **But anyway, thank you all for the reviews and follows! I always appreciate, so keep them coming! And don't forget to check out my secondary story Pergana. I will be uploading chapter 2 for that soon!**

 **I love you all! Bye!**


	16. Chapter 16

Zoe POV

It's been days since I was locked in this gods forsaken room. I've tried every means of escape, to no avail. But that wasn't the worst part.

I have been constantly bombarded by horrible hallucinations. I cried for three hours after the first time I saw Percy die that is until he entered the room again. I had gained hope that this one would help me escape, only to watch him die even more horribly. Every time they get more gruesome, more gut wrenching, and more painful to watch.

I tried convincing myself that they were visions to ease the pain, but each time the new Percy comes up with some complex story about how he got here, and he manages to convince me that it is the real Percy. That is when he dies.

And every time he does, I can feel myself sinking deeper and deeper into despair. I was currently curled up in a ball on the bed, staring at the door, waiting for the next vision to start.

I had no idea who put me in this Hellhole or why, but whoever they are had to be both powerful and extremely sadistic. I doubted it was Gaea or Kronos or anyone like that. I don't think they think I am that important, and they would probably be right. So this threat had to be something entirely different.

All of the sudden, the room began shaking, as if there was a miniature earthquake. It only lasted a minute, and then it stopped. What followed however was a lot of yelling and screeching. It sounded like someone was being massacred.

What happened jet however, was not like my usual visions, instead I saw Jackie shadow travel into the room in her human form, looking around for something. As soon as she spotted me however, she rushed to my side and said, "There you are! I've been looking all over for you! Are you alright?"

I slowly turned my head to look at her. "Go away, I won't fall for this just because you're trying something more elaborate, doesn't mean I am an idiot!"

The so-called-Jackie looked confused. "What do you mean? And what happened? You look like you've been crying." She sat down on the bed next to me, causing me to scoot away in distrust.

"Don't act dumb, I know what you are, you are just going to try to convince me you're real, then Percy will probably get here, and then not only will my first love die in front of me again, along with my friend."

Jackie was about to say something, but then stopped and widened her eyes, "Did you just say you love Percy?"

"Oh don't even try that, you already know, else you wouldn't kill him in front of me over and over again." As I spoke I found myself breaking down crying, not caring about the Jackie hallucination staring at me in shock.

As I sobbed I felt Jackie put her hand on my shoulder, I looked to her expecting her to try to comfort me and tell me it is ok and all that other bullshit, but instead I saw a face of guilt and uncertainty.

"I realize this might be a bad time to talk about this, but it might be one of our only chances to talk without Percy hearing us." She seemed uncertain about something.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, genuinely confused at this point.

She opened her mouth to speak, then closed it, then opened it, then closed it again. She sighed in exasperation, "I killed like thirty demons getting in here and I can't even have a simple conversation? Screw that. Let me just get this straight. You like Percy?"

"Yes."

"In a romantic fashion?"

"Yes."

She sighed, "Well you see that's the problem: So do I. "

Percy POV

I crawled out of my hole and faced my gargantuan opponent. He was about one hundred feet away, and he looked pissed.

" _Um Percy."_

"Yes Chaos?" I said, not breaking eye contact with the demon

" _I just thought you would like to know that this is the Goliath, the strength demon."_

"No shit Chaos."

The Goliath charged toward me faster than I would have thought possible for something its size. It reared back a fist, preparing to strike. I raised my hands to block it. Now if you will recall I had acquired the strength of about a dozen full grown Cyclopes, so I figured that I was more than a match for the strength demon.

Boy was I wrong.

As the fist made contact I braced, expecting to be able to stand my ground. Instead I found myself flying backward through the building, and I mean all the way through the building. I passed through several rooms that contained exactly what you'd expect to find in a prison in Hell: torture rooms of every kind. I caught a couple glimpses of one room that had a damned soul hanging upside down over a boiling pot filled weird spider-lobster hybrid creatures; he wasn't having a good time. Another room had a man on a stretcher being ripped apart by robotic arms that came from the ceiling. But the worst one was the most hideously evil one of them all. A man sat in a chair with his hands and feet nailed to the arms and floor, so he couldn't move. His eyes had been cut off so he couldn't close them and his head was held forward. In front of him sat a gigantic screen, and it was playing a Justin Bieber music video over and over. The poor man was wailing like a lunatic. There was one room however that wasn't filled with torture, it was a normal looking bedroom, but I didn't have much time to look around before I broke through the wall.

Finally I broke through the final wall on the other side of the prison complex. Apparently this demon wasn't here to keep the building maintained. I kept flying for a couple hundred feet before I came to a road rash inducing skid across the rocky ground, before sliding to a stop on my face. I groaned as I picked myself off the ground. I was really regretting letting Jackie have all my clothes, because Cyclopes skin doesn't protect from cuts and bruises, and right now I was covered in places where the ground had nearly scraped off all the skin, I looked like a nightmare. But I knew now was not the time to worry about my mind numbing pain, I had a Goliath to defeat, so I soldiered on. I saw the demon casually making his way through the building toward me. And b y that I mean he was just walking through the red stone bricks as if he were wading through water. All the while he kept looking at me

"Now would be a good time for some brilliant suggestions Chaos." I stated, realizing that I was actually outmatched for the first time in decades.

" _Using your current strategies, brute force won't work on it. It's about as durable as you were with the Achilles Curse."_

"You mean he is invulnerable?" I asked with increasing irritation in my voice, with a tiny hint of fear.

" _No. Technically the Achilles Curse doesn't grant complete invulnerability and I don't mean he has an Achilles heel. Your pantheon just calls it invulnerability because in the time that Achilles, Luke Castellan, and you have had it, there hadn't been enough time to test its limits."_

"Alright, I'm liking where this is going, but could you get there faster, because the big guy is getting closer." The Goliath was halfway through the complex, apparently thinking that he had all the time in the world.

" _Alright listen, you know how you can cause small earthquakes?"_

"Yeah but I don't do it very often."

" _Well you should, maybe then you would realize that your earthquake powers have more potential than you realize. First, take out your Cyclops hammer."_

I did what he asked and morphed 'Conqueror' into its hammer form. "All right what now" I started backing up as the Goliath was nearly all the way through the building. He almost had a smug look on his face.

" _What you need to do is to try to channel all of your earthquake powers into the hammer. Once you do, every strike you make with the hammer will carry the power of an 8.0 magnitude earthquake along with it"_

"Really? That is awesome! That would have been great to know all the other times I was fighting for my life. Which was always."

I closed my eyes and concentrated on my earthquake powers. I only discovered them a decade or so ago, but I was so busy that I forgot to train with them. I held the idea of an earthquake in my mind, and imagined myself grabbing it and forcing it through a funnel into my hammer.

All of a sudden I felt the hammer vibrating violently. I opened my eyes and saw it shaking in my hands; I then looked up to see the Goliath looking down on me, not ten feet away. He bared his teeth to reveal that he had rows of sharpened teeth like a shark. I looked up and smiled in an oh-shit-I'm-so-fucked kind of way. It snarled and raised a fist to pound me into a pancake. I quickly readied 'Conqueror' to swing at the creature's leg.

Gods I hoped this worked.

Jackie POV

I stared at Zoe, waiting for her to explode. I had just told her that we were in love with the same man. I might not fully understand humans, but even I knew that the females were territorial.

To my surprise however, she didn't explode. Her eyes widened in surprise and she opened her mouth to speak, but then she seemed to come to a realization and stopped. She then seemed to be confused about it.

I cocked my head in curiosity. "You don't seem mad… or is this how humans show anger sometimes?"

She turned to me from her spot on the bed beside me. I was leaning away from her a bit in fear that she might turn violent. But she just looked at me.

Finally she spoke, "I know in my brain that this should bother and irritate me, but for some reason I don't feel any bad emotion at all. Does it bother you that I love the same guy as you? I'm pretty sure that Hellhounds only mate with one other."

"We do, but for some reason I also feel like there is nothing wrong. That is strange."

Zoe looked at me. "This isn't a hallucination." She said it with certainty,

I nodded and smiled warmly. Then I watched as tears began to form in her eyes and she started sobbing into my chest. I was still wearing Percy's camp half blood t-shirt, so I think it helped a bit.

Once she managed to pull herself together, she looked at me and asked. "So we both love him, and we are both fine with it?"

I nodded. Zoe looked utterly confused, as was I then she asked. "Is something wrong with us?"

" _Nothing is wrong._ "

We both yelped, jumped off the bed and looked around for the source of the voice."

" _Girls relax its me Chaos."_

We took a minute for our hearts to stop racing. Once we calmed down, Chaos continued

" _I believe I have an answer for the both of you."_

I perked my ears, "Really, what is it?"

" _Well you know how I gave Percy the power of the Conqueror?"_

We nod, not sure where this was going.

" _Yeaaah well, I didn't tell him that it also allows him to conquer women."_

I was still confused, but it appeared that Zoe was not.

'WHAT! WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'CONQUER' WOMEN?!"

Chaos talked fast and frantically, "No no no no! That was the wrong choice of words, it 's not what you're thinking!"

I turned to Zoe and asked, "What exactly _are_ you thinking?"

Zoe's face showed her barely containing rage "I have been a hunter long enough to know what a man's version of 'conquering women' is."

I was confused for a few more seconds before I realized what she meant. "Percy would never do that! Would he?"

Chaos seemed irritated, "Of course he wouldn't! This is Percy we are talking about! What the power does is use magic so that no matter how many women fall in love with him, there will be no jealousy between them, and it also allows for Percy to love each of them equally. And even if it did do _that_ do you really think that Percy is capable of it?"

Zoe opened her mouth, but then closed it and looked ashamed, "Of course he wouldn't, and that was stupid of me."

" _Yeah, just a bit. I'll give you a pass this time because of the whole psychological torture thing, but never accuse my boy Percy of something so heinous again. Has been through too much for his name to be defiled in such a way_!"

Zoe looked like she hated herself a bit. Then I realized what Chaos just said.

"Psychological torture?" I asked, concerned for my friend, "Is that what you meant when you were talking about the visions?"

She nodded, and I felt a sinking feeling in my chest. Before I realized what I was doing, I found myself wrapping my arms around her and holding her tightly. I had completely forgotten all of the distrust I had for her. Or that she had killed me once.

" _Yes that's very touching, but right now it would be a good idea if you lay down and pull the covers over yourselves."_

Zoe looked suspicious, "Why?"

" _DO IT NOW!"_ his voice suddenly took a tone befitting the creator of the universe, leaving me feeling like I had no choice but to obey _._ Zoe and I quickly scrambled under the comforter of the bed, just in time for something to come through one wall and out the other, yelling "SHIIIIIIIIIIT!

We sat up and both yelled, "What the hell was that!"

" _Yeah that was your boyfriend, he'll be fine, but you two should probably get out of here, because the thing that did that to him isn't far behind."_

Although I was greatly concerned about Percy, and kind of embarrassed when Chaos referred to him as 'boyfriend', I kept my composure, picked Zoe up and slung her over my shoulder, and shadow traveled out of the building to find Percy, all before she could even protest.

Percy POV

Apparently the gods were listening for once.

As soon as the vibrating hammer made contact with the Goliath's knee, I heard a loud _CRACK_. The Goliath roared in pain and swatted me aside with the back of its hand. But I knew I had wounded him because of the 900 angle his leg was bent, sideways.

I expected the rest of the fight to go smoothly from there, but much to my dismay, he grabbed his leg, and shoved it right back into place, roaring briefly from the pain, and then proceeded to stand and turn to me, royally pissed off.

I sighed, but charged forward at the beast as it charged me. We met in a devastating clash, fist against hammer. It caused a shock wave that pulsed across the wasteland.

We continued to clash with me swinging the hammer at his legs, trying to bring him down to my level, but he kept blocking with his fists, which were apparently just as strong as my hammer.

Then I got an evil yet brilliant idea. I quickly changed my hammer into the hellhound sword, rolled between the Goliaths legs, drew a circle, and then rolled out. Luckily for me he wasn't smart enough to look to see what I had done. I then drew a circle on the ground in front of me and then changed 'Conqueror' back to hammer form.

I looked at him and almost felt bad about what I was about to do, but then I got over it. I raised 'Conqueror behind my head, and then brought it down as hard as I could on the shadow circle, like one of those strength tests where you try to make the slidy thingy hit the bell.

And I hit some bells all right. The end of the hammer appeared between the Goliaths legs and went straight up into its groin. It was on its knees in seconds.

I stood over it as it held itself and rolled around in pain. I decided to end its misery by bringing the earthquake-enhanced hammer down on its skull, crushing it. The Goliath turned to the ash that went in my chest.

I then turned around to see Zoe and Jackie looking at my damaged body in horror.

"Ladies." I said in my best James Bond voice, trying to cheer them up.

And then I passed out.

 **Chapter 16!**

 **I have returned.**

 **First of all, thank you all so much for supporting my little rage rant. I know I probably should have ignored that comment, but I was having a bad day and I made bad choices. But you guys backed me up and I appreciate it.**

 **But anyways! I just checked and we have finally made it to 300 followers! I would do a Skittle toast, but I'm kind of sick so they won't taste good. Plus im broke. But anyways that is redicildicous. Shout out to** **screamingeagle45** **for being the 300** **th** **, I appreciate it. And I appreciate everyone else.**

 **I am going to try to get into my old schedule; the break was helpful as well as needed. But I also just caught a cold because why not. So it might be a bit slower than before, and if that is the case, whatever, it won't be the end of the world.**

 **Thank you all so much for your support I love you all!**


	17. Chapter 17

Percy POV

I started coming back to consciousness bit by bit. It started with my nose. Thanks to my enhanced senses, I recognized that I was back in Tartarus, judging by the stench of death, despair, and monsters. Granted the Christian Hell had a similar odor, but once you've been to both, you can tell the difference.

I almost let out a sigh of relief that I had been returned to Tartarus. Then I remembered that I had been returned to Tartarus. Not too big of an improvement.

Hours passed before my hearing came next.

"How much longer will he be out?" I recognized the voice to belong to Zoe, and I felt myself relax a little bit, knowing I was in good hands. That was before I heard the second voice.

"His wounds were extensive, it is a miracle he is still alive. I still expect an explanation later for his, shall we say, durable nature. Even for a demigod, taking so much damage and walking away with only extreme flesh wounds and a coma is unheard of. I doubt even Heracles could have survived whatever did this to your boyfriend. " The voice was way too deep to belong to Jackie. In fact it reminded me of a certain metal giant I encountered in Alaska, only different. It almost had a gentle tone to it, compared to Alcyoneus.

Nevertheless I figured it was a giant, and that did not bode well. I struggled to make my body move, but found I couldn't even lift a finger. The only thing I could move was my eyes.

Suddenly I heard an ear splitting roar, coming from somewhere away. Apparently the others heard it to.

"Every day like clockwork. As you can see, I know a little thing about repetition, and the toll it can take. You and your hellhound friend must really love this man."

There was silence for a moment, before Zoe responded with, "Just shut up and go kill the damn thing!"

The other one grunted and walked away. Then I heard him let out an enormous battle cry, followed by a short commotion, that ended with a _THUD_

That's when I heard Zoe right next to my ear. "Wake up soon Conq' Shell. We need you." I then heard a wet noise close to my ear. She then walked out of the room.

Leaving me to think about what the actual Hades just happened.

Last I checked, it's been about forty years in Tartarus since Annabeth died. Some of her last words were to not deny myself happiness. But then Chaos gave me my power and the mission or whatever you call it, so I guess I used it as an excuse. 'I can't fall in love, I have too much work to do.' What a load of crap.

The truth is I've fallen in love with both Jackie and Zoe.

But that's a bad thing right? My mother raised me to be a gentleman, and I'm pretty sure a gentleman doesn't love two girls at once. That only happens in Anime and fan fiction.

But over the decades I spent with Jackie, I had not only told her everything about myself, I found myself beginning to trust her more than anyone I had ever met, even Annabeth. I just denied it and said it was because we had spent 30 years with one another. But when she got a human form that was it. I hadn't stopped to stare at her nude form, because that would be pervy and wrong, but her face alone was enough. Her skin was so pale that you would think she was a child of hades, and it went perfectly with her jet-black hair that went to her knees. Her eyes were black, just like they were in her hellhound form, always looking at everything with excitement and wonder. I would never admit this, but if she were to try the puppy eyes trick on me, I wouldn't stand a chance. And she always carried herself with certainty and clarity. She was never afraid to tell someone what she was thinking, except for me sometimes, but I figured that was because I was her king. She was also not afraid to fight for what she believed in. And she was loyal to a fault, kind of like me. I loved everything about her. Even if she has dog ears and a tail, I'm not one of those furries or whatever their called; I've never found that kind of stuff to be that attractive, but I would be lying if I said I didn't think it made her cute.

And then Zoe showed up. I tried not to stare at her or anything like that, since she was a hunter I figured that would be a bad thing. But she was every bit as beautiful as Jackie. Her caramel skin and dark brown hair complimented each other perfectly. She her eyes were somehow a darker shade of black then Jackie's, like the darkness behind the stars. Which was ironic because she was supposed to be a constellation right now. Although she looked about 19, her eyes gave away her age. They held her wisdom, and knowledge, as well as her cynicism from seeing all of the horrors of man. But every once in a while, when I make her laugh, they light up like the stars themselves. After she had died, she had always been one of my biggest regrets. I always blamed myself for her death. I made a point to always look up at her constellation before I went to bed each night, so I would never forget. But then she showed up on the other side of the river of fire. She was confident, smart, and witty, although she doesn't always express her humorous side. That was a personal mission of mine.

So what do I do? I can't deny that I love both of them equally, they were both amazing people, not to mention beautiful beyond belief. I certainly couldn't just choose one of them.

I needed some advice, but I couldn't move my mouth to call out to Chaos. That's when I remembered that he was omnipresent. I could just send my thoughts.

" _I was wondering when you would figure that out."_ Chaos spoke in my mind.

 _Oh shut up you douchebag and be helpful!_ I thought-communicated.

" _I can't do both."_

 _I hate you_

" _No you don't."_

If I had control of my body I probably would have punched something. I guess it's a good thing I didn't.

 _Are you just going to be an asshole, or are you going to give me some advice, I'm honestly wondering at this point._ I thought angrily.

" _Oh relax, and I am in fact here to help."_

 _Great, let's hear it._

" _Just date both of them."_

 _What! That is the problem! I can't do that! What I want to know is why I feel this way!_

" _Oh right! Well I didn't tell you this—"_

 _Shocking_

 _Just_

"— _But part of the power of the conqueror is that it allows you to fall in love with more than one woman. So everything is fine."_

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. _Everything is_ not _fine! I'm not even going to dwell on the fact that you kept this from me because frankly it doesn't surprise me. But why the hell would you put that in the power?_

" _Well when I was creating the power I didn't know who was going to receive it yet, only that that person would be the most pure hearted individual ever born. So I figured a guy like that deserves to have a little fun. I didn't realize that you would be such a wuss about it"_

 _All right first of all, fuck you. Second of all, how do you think Jackie and Zoe would react if I said "Hey you two, I can't decide which one of you I love more, so is it alright with you if I date the both of you?" I doubt they would take it well._ I thought forcefully.

" _Actually the power affects the women as well. Whoever you love will be fine with the polygamy as long as they love you back."_

 _Oh that is just fine then! So I just have to ask them if they love me?_

" _I don't think so. I think after carrying you around for ten years more than proves it._

 _What?_

Zoe POV

It has been a long ten years.

We were currently at the Giant Damasen's hut in Tartarus. He was working hard to fix Percy, although it only took him five minutes to fix my broken ankle.

However I had to admit that he had his work cut out for him. I thought back to when Percy first entered his coma

 **Ten years earlier**

Jackie and I looked idiot we had both fallen in love with fall to the ground.

We had been wandering around the complex looking to find Percy, and we found him just in time to see him crush the Goliath's skull.

He turned to us and said "Ladies." In his oh so adorable yet annoying way. Then he collapsed

We rushed to his sides, examining his wounds, which were not pretty. There was huge patches where his skin was basically gone, revealing his muscle tissue. I felt a twinge of regret for making him go around in his underwear, if he had clothes his wounds might not have been this extensive. He didn't seem to have any broken bones, although he was covered in huge bruises. It seemed wherever there was skin, it was dark blue.

I checked his pulse and sighed in relief that he was still alive. I turned to Jackie and nodded, she sighed in relief.

I put my hands on his shoulders and shook him, trying to wake him up, but he stubbornly remained asleep.

" _I'm afraid that is not going to work." Chaos said._

"What do you mean?" I asked.

" _He took a lot of damage in his fight with the demon. He should have collapsed much earlier, but he kept going out of sheer determination. He is now in a pain-induced coma, and the only way to get him out is to take him to Damasen."_

"Isn't Damasen still a ten year journey away?" I asked

" _Unfortunately yes, you will have to lug this idiot around for ten years._

 _Jackie and I looked at each other and sighed simultaneously._

 **Five years earlier**

Jackie and I agreed that it would be best if she carried him in her hellhound form. I could carry him, but I was much slower and more annoying, due to the fact that he dwarves me in size.

Right now we were stopping for the night, or whatever time it was in Tartarus. There was no sun down here.

Percy's damaged body was lying against Jackie's side in her hellhound form. I was next to him.

"Hey Zoe." Jackie called out. Although she sounded half-asleep.

"Yeah." I responded.

"I just want to let you know, that I forgive you." She murmured.

"For what?" I asked

"Oh you know for killing me all those centuries ago. I used to not like you very much because of it, but I'm totally over it now. I just wanted to let you know. So good night."

I sat up in alarm and looked at her, "I did what!" I exclaimed, only to find her fast asleep.

The next morning I asked her if she remembered what we talked about last night, but she denied that we talked at all. I decided to just drop it and be happy that she had forgiven me.

 **Three days earlier**

Jackie and I were walking through the swamp with Percy slung across her back. Chaos told us that Damasen's house was somewhere around here.

Jackie pointed and said, "There it is!"

I looked where she was pointing and almost had a panic attack. It was a hut made out of drakon corpses. That alone wouldn't usually bother me, but ever since my experience in hell, any buildings made of dead things brings up bad memories.

I quickly got over my shock and ran toward the hut with Jackie. We were almost to the door when we heard a terrifying shriek. We turned around to see one of the most beautiful creatures I have ever seen.

Too bad it was huge, angry and about to kill us.

The Maeonian Drakon was stampeding towards us furiously. Jackie ran one way with Percy and I ran the other, hoping to confuse it.

However it turns out there was no reason. The drakon was met by a screaming red Giant that burst out the door. He wrestled with the drakon for a while, before killing it via tree through the skull.

He turned to us and said: "Now that unpleasantness is over, what do we have here."

 **Chapter 17**

 **Hey thanks for the reviews and the follows**

 **I am feeling like crap**

 **I might not upload tomorrow or Monday**

 **I love you all**

 **Goodbye**


	18. Chapter 18

Zoe POV

Jackie and I stared up at the giant who had just taken down the Maeonian Drakon with his bare hands. And he stared at us.

"Hello? Earth to girl and Hellhound with a naked man on her back. What are you doing here?"

I broke out of my stupor, "Right! Sorry, this might be a dumb question but...are you Damasen?"

The crimson giant stood up straight with pride; "Indeed I am, what brings you to me"

I let out a mental sigh of relief. It would have been terribly awkward if it were the wrong giant. "Well we heard you were the best healer in Tartarus."

He let out a booming laugh. "Girl I am the only healer in Tartarus! Now I am assuming that you would like me to help with your friend over there, the one who looks like he is near death. "

We nodded quickly, "Can you help us?"

He sighed and put his hands on his hips, looking very thoughtful. After a moment he walked to his door and opened it. He then gestured for us to come inside, "Go lay him down on the bed, I need to go collect the scraps and then I will come take a look at him." he then walked out to where the Drakon had been pinned to the ground.

Jackie quickly carried Percy inside, while I looked out at the giant, curious to what he was doing. As I watched him, I saw him pick up the bones and hide left behind from the drakon, inspect them, and deem them useful.

I looked at the hut made of drakon remains, and saw that all of the hide was the same yellowish green as the drakon he had just killed. It was as if the same Drakon was attacking the giant over and over again.

I was broken out of my thoughts when Damasen was suddenly standing over me with an amused look on his face, "Admiring the décor?"

I looked at him, then at the hut, then at the dead drakon, and then back at him. "Are you getting attacked by the same Drakon repeatedly?"

His expression turned almost tired, "Indeed. It is part of my punishment."

"What punishment?"

He looked down at me sadly, "That's a story for after I heal your friend, but the bottom line is: the Drakon comes, I kill it, and then it reforms to kill me the net day. It has been like that for centuries. "

"That's… terrible. But why? What could you have done to earn such a punishment?"

He smirked dryly; "I've wondered the same thing for years. All I did was kill that Chaos-forsaken lizard once in revenge for a friend of mine it killed, and mom and dad lose their minds. They sent me down hear for eternity. It's not as if the damned thing wouldn't have reformed later on. If you ask me, they were just looking for a reason to punish Me." he said sadly.

I frowned, "What do you mean?"

He looked down at me with eyes that made my heart clench in sadness, "My parents are, of course, Gaea and Tartarus. I was supposed to be the giant that takes down the god Ares. All giants are the opposite of their god counterparts. Since Ares is the god of War…"

I put the pieces together, "You were a peaceful giant."

He chuckled, "My parents would use the term: 'disappointment'. I was never a fighter, I would never fight Ares, let alone win against him."

We were silent for a few moments, before I broke it with, "I know how you feel."

He suddenly looked very irritated. " _You_ know how _I_ feel? Tell me, have your parents ever given you an eternal punishment just because of who you were as a person?"

"No."

"Alright then so why don't you—"

"My father killed me for who I was."

The giant fell silent. He suddenly seemed very uncomfortable, "What? If that were the case, then how would you be here right now?" he looked like he had just won the argument. The expression changed when I lifted up my shirt.

You see I learned soon after I died that your spirit form is devoid of all former scars, except for the one that killed you. Therefore I had a huge ugly scar covering my abdominals, forever marking me.

"He stabbed me through the gut with his spear. The reason that I am here is that the Fates are cruel."

He didn't question the thing about the fates. "Wow, uhh. That sucks."

"Indeed it does."

He still looked uncomfortable. "Ummm… I'm going to go heal your friend now."

"That sounds like a good idea."

He walked briskly into his hut while I sat down with a sigh. I had managed to hide the scar from Percy for decades, which was a feat in its own. But the thing that worried me was how he would react when he sees it.

Wait a minute! I've been so caught up in the fact that I love him that I didn't even think about my oath. Technically I was still a hunter of Artemis, I can feel the blessing still on me. That meant I couldn't ever… be with Percy completely.

I almost broke down in tears at the thought, but then I realized how selfish I was being. I'm out here thinking about my problems when Percy is still in a coma. I shook my head in disgust with myself. I got up and walked into the hut.

I was greeted with the sight of Damasen rubbing a weird green substance all over Percy's wounds. Percy was lying on the oversized bed while Jackie sat next to him. There was a giant fireplace blazing in the corner, next to it were giant sized chairs and—Okay I'm getting tired of this, it's a giant hut with giant things so just imagine everything is giant, because it is.

With a little effort, I climbed up the comforter hanging off the bed and got up to where Percy was being treated.

When I got there Damasen had finished applying the green ointment, and was currently brewing something in a pot over the fire. Jackie was in human form, sitting on her knees to Percy's left, holding his hand. I walked over and sat to his right, grabbing his other hand. Jackie looked up at me and nodded. We both looked back down, staring at his sleeping face. Damn him for being so handsome in every situation.

Without looking up I asked Jackie: "What is the diagnosis?"

She answered: "Damasen said that after he heals his wounds, he will give him an elixir that will bring him out of his coma. Unfortunately the process will take a couple days."

I sighed, "That figures."

Damasen walked over with his pot in his hands. I looked at him and asked, "What is that? The elixir?"

He smirked, "Of a sort." He grabbed a spoon and some bowls from some cabinets and started pouring a steaming substance into the bowls. That's when the smell hit me.

It was amazing.

I was suddenly drooling uncontrollably. It smelled better than any food I've ever encountered. At least I hoped to Chaos that it was food.

" _It is_ " Chaos said in my mind

 _Thank you!_ I thought.

To save time in getting to Damasen, Jackie and I had to take a direct route, one that didn't run along the Phlethagon. That meant we had to go ten years with out anything to eat. It was the most painful thing either of us had ever experienced, and that included my own death. After the first five years however, we managed to subconsciously block the pain from the hunger, and have been maintaining that wall since then. Unfortunately, that wall was instantly broken when that glorious smell hit my nose.

But as bad as I was, Jackie was worse. As soon as she smelled it she turned into a hellhound and started drooling like a… well… like a dog. She looked like she was ready to rip the giants throat out to get the food.

The giant laughed, "I thought as much. You guys have gone way too long with out the Phlethagon. So I thought that I would whip up my famous drakon stew!" he poured the stew into two bowls, which were about as big as beanbag chairs, and placed them in front of us.

I would like to say I used manners and ate civilly. But in reality I shoved my head into the bowl and started eating like a monster. Jackie did the same, but she had the excuse of actually being a monster. I've eaten just about every kind of meat you can imagine, including endangered species, but I had never eaten drakon meat, because once they were killed, they usually just disappeared and left behind some hide and bones, but never meat. I wanted to ask how he got it but I was too busy having an eating contest with a hellhound.

Once all the food was eaten, yes all of it, you tend to make room after ten years, we sat down around Percy on the bed with Damasen sitting on the floor so we were eyelevel with him. He crossed his arms and put them on the bed so he had something to rest his head on, "Alright girls, your friend is healing. As payment, I expect one hell of a story."

Jackie and I looked at each other and smiled knowingly. This giant had no idea what was coming.

-Line Break-

Needless to say the giant was impressed. When he heard that Chaos was awake we thought his eyes would pop out as wide as he was opening them. He quickly lost all doubts when Chaos gave a polite, " _What's up my dude?"_

We then continued on to tell them about our journeys and everything we have been through. When I told him about my still-broken ankle, he gave me a bowl of disgusting paste and told me to eat it. Reluctantly I did, and I soon felt my ankle repairing itself at an alarming rate. It was fixed in an hour.

We went on to tell him about Percy; who he was, what he's done, and what he is supposed to do.

The giant leaned back and rested on his arms behind him, "Wow. To tell you the truth when I heard my siblings were starting another war, I figured they would win this time, seeing as how few demigods there were now. Most kids these days aren't trained warriors. But now that I know they have this guy," He gestured to the sleeping hero in front of him, "I'm not so sure."

After a while we fell asleep on the bed, exhausted from all we've been through. The next three days mostly consisted of us eating, sleeping, and watching Damasen fight the drakon.

On the fourth day however, I had an idea.

"Why don't you come with us Damasen?"

The giant turned and looked at me like I had started speaking an alien language. "Where?"

I raised my hands in exasperation, to the surface of course. Imagine it, you could see the sun, the star and everything else! You could fight with the Gods against Gaea and earn their respect."

He turned away from me, "That all sounds like a dream come true. But that is all it is: a dream."

That surprised me, "What are you talking about? Why wouldn't you want to leave?"

He turned back to me angrily; his already red face had turned purple, "YOU THINK I DON'T WANT TO LEAVE!" He quickly reeled in his anger before he continued talking, "Of course I would like to leave this place Zoe. But I am cursed. As long as the drakon reforms and attacks, I will have no choice but to fight it.

"Then I suppose we will make sure it doesn't reform."

We all turned toward the bed to see where the voice was coming from, and I smiled at the source.

Percy had woken up.

 **Chapter 18!**

 **Hey guys as you probably know, this took way longer to get uploaded than the previous few. Well the reason is that I think that I will just be uploading a couple chapters during the weekend from now on, it is easier that way.**

 **But in other news, I just read the new Magnus Chase book and have been fangirling ever since! If you haven't read Magnus Chase, do so. Alex Fierro is perfect and FierroChase is my new OTP**

 **An**


	19. Chapter 19

Percy POV

After several hours of mind melting boredom, my body finally caught up with my mind and woke up. The first thing I saw when I opened my eyes, was Jackie in human form, looking down on me. I found myself on an oversized bed made of- on second thought I don't think I'll get into that.

I was on my back while Jackie was kneeling next to me. As my eyes fluttered open, I saw hers widen in happiness.

Before I knew what was happening, she was sobbing into my chest, "I'm so glad you're awake! It's been so long."

I focused on my arms, and was happy to find out that they worked. I carefully wrapped my arms around the sobbing Hellhound girl.

As she sobbed I rubbed her back, letting her get it all out. "I'm sorry Jackie. And I'm sorry you had to go through what you did. I can never thank you and Zoe enough. "

Her head was still buried in my chest, but her crying suddenly stopped. She looked up at me and I saw that her red eyes were filled with rage. "You're damn right you can't! Who do you think you are slipping into a pain induced coma for ten years?"

I was stunned. I couldn't believe that she would say something like that and I was really confused. But everything became clear when her glare was broken by her own laughter.

"I'm just kidding Percy! Don't tell me that Goliath knocked the humor out of you." she managed through her laughter. But she soon got over the joke at my expense, and looked at me with a twinkle in her eye and a serious expression, "I would do it all again, anything for my king."

That sent a shiver up my spine. For a moment we just stared into each other's eyes, not saying anything.

Slowly however, I found being pulled toward her by an invisible force, as did she.

Our faces were inches apart, I could feel her surprisingly sweet smelling breath on my face.

I looked deep into her pitch black eyes, and I knew with absolute certainty that she meant every word she said. As dark as they were, Jackie's eyes were like an open book, telling me everything about her, and I had a feeling in that moment, that my eyes were the same way.

Our lips were centimeters apart, when suddenly the door to the hut burst open to reveal a red skinned giant.

I was about to grab my sword to defend Jackie, but two things stopped me. One: Zoe was following closely behind the giant with no fear, which told me it might be a bad idea to attack the guy two: I had no idea where 'Conqueror' was.

Jackie put a hand on my tensed shoulder to get my attention. I turned to see her face as red as the giant's, reminding me what we were just doing a moment before. My face soon followed suit.

As embarrassed as she was, she managed to say: "That is Damasen, he is the one who healed your wounds and brought you out of your coma. You don't have to worry about him. "

At the mention of my wounds, I winced at the memory of how I got them. I looked down at my body to see that it was covered in light scars from all the places I was hurt. It was a pleasant surprise, I thought I would look much worse afterwards, but I suppose that Chaos wasn't lying when he called this guy a healer.

I looked at Jackie, who was still red. However she was avoiding looking me in the eye. I nodded understanding. It seemed that little moment we just had was going to have to wait until later.

I was broken out of my thoughts by an outburst from Damasen across the room. I was so deep in thought I hadn't noticed they were conversing until Damasen yelled, "YOU THINK I DON'T WANT TO LEAVE!" Then in a much calmer voice: "Of course I would like to leave this place Zoe. But I am cursed. As long as the drakon reforms and attacks, I will have no choice but to fight it."

I didn't exactly know what was going, but there is one thing I was sure of: I am fairly good at dealing with troublesome monsters. So I called out "Then I suppose we will make sure it doesn't reform."

Zoe turned to see me and smiled widely. She ran over, climbed the bed as fast as she could, and tackled me in a hug. Which is something I suppose I should get used to.

I was half expecting the exchange to happen like it had with Jackie, in fact I would have preferred it to what did happen.

She was embracing me tightly, as if I would disappear if she let go, but then she let go and sat up. I looked at her expecting her to say something along the lines of: "I'm happy you're not dead." Or "Thank you for saving me from hell."

Instead she punched me in the face.

I probably should have seen that coming. Nevertheless I tried to warn her as her arm reared for the punch "Wait! You'll hurt—"

Her hand made contact with my face

"—Yourself."

Her eyes turned from angry to tear filled as she clenched her now broken hand. Before I could say anything she started screaming: "God's damn you Percy! What the fuck is wrong with you! Did you bathe in the Styx when we weren't looking!"

I was shocked, but my inner snark-master grabbed the wheel, "No you only do that once."

She was about to say something when she stopped and asked, "Do you mean that you've bathed in the Styx _before_?"

"Yeah, but it was washed off when I went to New Rome. Didn't I tell you that?"

" _No_! Gods, any other crazy stupid things you've done that you want to tell me about?"

"Well I fell into Tartarus a while back."

Despite her broken right hand, she broke her left hand punching me in the groin. I would say it was for not, except it seems that the Goliath durability didn't completely cover testicles. Probably because the Goliath didn't have genitals. So I was curled in pain covering my groin while Zoe was curled up with her broken hands.

Damasen and Jackie just watched as this happened. Finally Damasen said: "What is wrong with those two?"

Jackie rolled her eyes, "Don't even get me started."

After I got over my own pain, I turned to Zoe who was cradling her broken hands. Damasen could heal her later but right now I was more worried about the look on her face and the tears welling up in her eyes.

I reached out and put my hand on her shoulder, "I am sorry Zoe. I am so sorry for being out for ten years. You and Jackie carried me around the whole time, and that wasn't fair to either of you. So I suppose I deserved that and more."

She sniffed, but then sighed and said, "No you don't Percy, it wasn't your fault. You and Jackie rescued me, but you did most of the work. And of all the ways to enter a coma, pain has to be the least pleasant. I am sorry you had to go through that."

I turned her around and pulled her into a hug. "Don't worry, it's all better now, plus I got a ten year break from Greek hell, so who am I to complain." I said with a chuckle. Zoe laughed as well.

Damasen walked over once he was sure that there would be no more crotch shots and began fixing Zoe's hands.

While he was working, Damasen said, "You acted like you had an idea about my drakon problem. Considering the stories I've heard about you, I'm interested to know what it is."

I smirked, "It is simple really: I kill it."

The giant snorted, "Please! If it were that simple I would have been freed centuries ago!" The Maeonian Drakon is the strongest drakon to ever live; it can only be defeated by immortals. And no other immortal has been brave enough to defy mother and free me." He sat down in a chair, deflated.

However I was not to be discouraged, "I have partial immortality, and I have defeated titans, giants, and gods, all before I fell into the pit. I have gotten much stronger since then."

Damasen laughed, "Ha!" see? "How strong could a partially immortal demigod possibly get?"

That was when we heard the ear splitting roar of the drakon outside. I looked at Damasen "I'm actually not sure, lets go find out."

Jackie grabbed my arm and said, "You'll need your sword." She led me behind the bed to reveal that it was there the whole time. I really needed to get it enchanted like Riptide; else I would be loosing it constantly. I picked it up and headed outside.

We all went outside the hut to see the drakon in the distance, making its way towards us. I couldn't help but admire it. It was the biggest Drakon I had ever seen. It was as thick as a submarine, and as long as a football field. It had no wings. Its body was green and yellow, but the most striking feature was its eyes. They were sea green just like mine. It was as if whoever made this creature was imagining what I would look like as a drakon.

I wanted to fly towards it, but I was stopped by the fact that my back was no longer sprouting wings. I turned to the others and asked, "What happened to my wings?"

Damasen answered, "After I healed them, they shrunk into your back by themselves. Try imagining them sprouting, that is how most winged deities do it."

I imagined my demon wings emerging from my back, and I suddenly had a very unsettling feeling. The skin near my shoulder blades opened up to let my wings out. How the wings fit in my back I did not know, but I wasn't going to question a good thing.

That was when I had a better idea. I sheathed my wings once more and stabbed 'Conqueror' into the ground.

"What are you doing Percy?" Zoe asked in an alarmed tone.

I turned to her and flashed her a smile, "Testing the new tricks."

"Do you really think _now_ is a good time for that?" she yelled at me. But I was already charging the drakon.

I pushed my self to run faster, faster than I ever ran before, I put the goliath's strength into every launch, covering around thirty feet with every step, yet I felt as if I were running normally. I was going about as fast as my top speed in Hellhound form, although I felt like that number might be a bit higher at this point.

The drakon also charged at full speed, which was faster than I thought it would be with its short legs and long body, but it was kind of like an alligator, only about a hundred times bigger, faster, and scarier.

As we met in the middle, it opened its jaws, no doubt hoping to swallow me in one bite. It was surprised when I grabbed the tips of its upper and lower jaw and held them in place. It struggled to open or close its mouth, anything to make me lose my grip, but to me it felt like a toddler trying to push me down. I started turning around with its mouth in my hands, dragging the rest of its body with it. I started picking up speed with every spin, until we were going so fast I thought we might take off like a helicopter. Finally I let go, throwing the massive beast into the tree growing through its previous skull, effectively breaking the tree and hurting the drakon.

The drakon was dazed for a moment, before looking at me with a burning hatred in its eyes. The drakon whipped its tail around towards before I could even react. It hit me with enough force to launch me through seven trees without slowing down. Finally after the eighth, I rolled to a stop. I got up just in time to see the drakon chomp down on me, swallowing me whole.

Jackie POV

Today has been a stressful day to say the least.

First there was that moment with Percy, where my heart was beating so fast I thought I was going to explode. I'm still not sure what was happening, but I do know that I wanted it to happen again.

Now I am watching Percy, the man I love, the man I carried around for a whole decade, the man I was beginning to think actually loved me back, gets swallowed by a drakon.

We all looked on in shock. At first he was doing so well. Damasen looked like he was going to have a heart attack as he watched Percy swing the drakon around like a baseball bat. But then the drakon just ate him in one bite.

The drakon itself seemed very pleased with itself. It was in the middle of swallowing when suddenly its eyes widened. It started retching and heaving like it was choking. As I watched, its neck started to bulge. What happened net almost made me through up.

The drakon's neck exploded. There was blood everywhere, the head landing on the ground with a loud thud, and the body slumped to the ground.

And standing in the middle, covered in blood and saliva, was Percy. He slowly walked towards the hut. The drakon had thrown him several yards away.

He picked up 'conqueror' as he walked past it. Soon he stood in front of us with all of his disgusting glory. Then the drakon's body started to vaporize and fly into Percy's chest. As it entered him, his body seemed to do the impossible and become more toned, more rugged, and more… perfect.

He looked at us and said, "Is there any chance I could get some clothes before we leave?"

 **Chapter 19!**

 **Hello all my lovely peoples. First of all thank you all for your wonderful reviews and follows. I proud to say that right now we are only eight followers away from four hundred! This is really just so cool that its come this far in like two months!**

 **Quick question though, as I am typing this, my hands are literally vibrating. Like I stood up to make sure it wasn't something else and it was just my hands vibrating like a phone. Is this bad? Should I see a doctor? Am I developing superpowers? Am I crazy? Let me know what you think in the reviews.**

 **I love you all and I will see you later!**


	20. Chapter 20

Percy POV

If you have never been swallowed by a drakon, I don't recommend it. It is slimy, smelly, and uncomfortably humid, like worse than Florida humid.

I probably could have finished the Drakon earlier if I used my sword, but I wanted to test out my new Goliath-strength. If I had known I would end up in such a sticky situation I would have ended it quickly.

However, even I had to be impressed with myself this time. I thought I was strong before, but the strength I have now makes my old self feel like a little bug, albeit one with lots of other powers. I felt as if I could take on Zeus himself.

As I walked back to the others however, the only thing I could think about was how much I wanted a shower. I had gotten by the last fifty years by drawing moisture out of the air to clean myself with. I could never get it clean enough to drink, but it was clean enough to wipe away the grime. But right now while I am covered in drakon spit, all I want to do is take a long, warm, lazy shower.

I walked up to the others and asked, "Is there any chance I can get some clothes before we leave?"

I was very tired of being in my boxers.

Instead of answering, Damasen stared at me unbelievingly, which was really starting to get old. I decided to give him a minute to process and turned to Jackie and Zoe.

I was confused to see that both of their faces were red as tomatoes and they were looking away. I thought they had gotten used to seeing me in my underwear.

That is when I felt a cool breeze somewhere I don't usually feel cool breezes.

I stood still in shock. Slowly I looked down at my lower body, dreading what I would find.

One more thing you should know about being swallowed by a drakon: the spit is acidic enough to eat your boxers.

I quickly covered myself with my hands. My face turned as red as the girls'. I looked around looking for something to cover myself with, but couldn't find anything. I was so embarrassed, at that moment; I wanted nothing more than to cover myself.

That's when my body exploded in pain. I fell to the ground. All feelings of embarrassment were replaced by pain. I felt like my skin was being peeled off from the inside.

Incidentally, that wasn't so far from the truth. Suddenly, my skin started to harden and thicken, pushing outwards. Things were growing and shifting all over my body. I felt something slide over my groin, kind of like a sports cup. When the pain finally subsided, I opened my eyes and looked at myself.

I was covered in some kind of armor. Only it wasn't metal, it was made of drakon scales. It covered my body from the shoulders down; it was mainly green with yellow accents here and there. My fingers and toes were pointed like drakon claws, and my shoulders were pointed. **(Google Prototype Alex Mercer Armor to get an idea of how it looks)**

As I got up, I noticed that while it had no chinks, it was completely maneuverable. I could do all the movements that I was able to do when I wasn't wearing it.

I looked up at the girls who were less embarrassed and more concerned. I stood up and looked down at myself, admiring the armor. I looked up at them and grinned, "This is awesome"

However instead of looking impressed, they looked a bit annoyed.

"What?" I asked

Zoe narrowed her eyes at me, "Don't act innocent, what was that a moment ago?

I was really confused now, "What are you talking about?" then I had a weird thought, "Have you… never seen a penis before?"

Zoe turned red from a mixture of anger and embarrassment, "Of course I've seen them before. I have had centuries of experience castrating men who hurt women, and I am quite good at it, so I would be careful with what I say if I were you."

I gulped and raised my hands in defense, "Alright sorry! But what were you asking about?"

In a very quiet tone, Zoe asked, "Why the hell were you…active?" her face turned crimson as she finished the sentence.

I however was as confused as ever. "What do you mean 'active'?"

She became irritated, "Don't play dumb, I'm asking why you had an erection!" she shouted.

I was stunned for a moment. I looked at Jackie, curious to what she thought, but she was looking away with her cheeks as red as tomatoes

I looked back at Zoe more confused than ever and shook my head, "I wasn't."

"Wasn't what?" Zoe asked.

"I didn't have an erection."

Zoe laughed in a tone I'm not sure I liked. "Please, I've castrated thousands of men in my day and the largest flaccid penis I have ever seen was five inches. You were at seven."

"Look I know when I am erect an I was not."

Zoe narrowed her eyes, "You are sure you didn't have an erection?"

I sighed in exasperation over the fact that we even had to have this conversation, "Yes!"

"How long is it when it's erect?"

I couldn't believe my ears. I never thought I would be having a conversation like this with a hunter of Artemis. "I don't know I'm not the type of guy who measures his penis. Maybe around twice the size of the flaccid."

Zoe and Jackie's jaws fell open.

"What is with you two?" their behavior was starting to get me concerned.

"Did this happen after you conquer some monster?"

"What? NO! It's always been like that, now can we please stop talking about the size of my penis and move on to the fact that I can grow fucking armor out of my skin?"

They both seemed to snap out of whatever was up with them. They put on their serious faces and we moved on.

Zoe spoke up: "Is this a drakon power?"

I nodded, "Yeah I'm pretty sure, I was thinking of being covered up and it just happened."

Zoe nodded thoughtfully, "Why doesn't it have a helmet?"

I hadn't even thought of that, but as soon as I did, I felt my face explode.

I was on the ground again, hands on my face. I felt my face shift and crack. It was like it was pushing out and elongating.

When it finally stopped, I got back on my feet and looked at the girls. I realized my vision was twice as strong as it was before. In fact, all of my senses seem to have doubled. They looked back with concern and a bit of fear.

"What's wrong? How do I look?" I asked worriedly.

They both breathed a sigh of relief. Zoe answered, "It's okay, we just weren't sure you were still you. Your face is like half drakon. It's as if you were in the middle of transforming into a drakon but you stopped halfway. Your eyes are reptilian, but they are the same color as before."

I felt my face and noticed that my mouth was slightly pushed outward. My skin was covered in the drakon scale armor. I felt my teeth and found they were all pointed like canines. I then felt my ears to find they were spiky and large like a lizards.

I felt the top of my head and felt that there were spikes going backwards, giving me a speedy look, if that makes sense.

I guess this was one of my new drakon powers. I wondered how strong this armor was, but I decided not to test it too much, I would use it in battle, but I wouldn't change my fighting style. Hopefully it will give extra protection.

Jackie asked, "So is this your only drakon power? I was kind of looking forward to seeing you transform into a full drakon. "

I considered it, and decided to find out. I stepped back a good hundred yards so that I didn't destroy anything or anyone. I concentrated on the image of a full sized drakon, and felt the change begin.

I fell on all four legs and felt my body start to stretch and get longer. My spinal cord grew hundreds of new segments. My rib cage grew more ribs to accommodate my massive body. I also felt myself grow a tail. My neck elongated and my face grew longer and more drakon-like.

When it was all done I was a full drakon, the same sixe and color as the one I had killed.

I towered over Zoe and Jackie; I looked down and asked in a booming voice, "How do I look?"

They gave me thumbs up and said, "Like a drakon."

I shrank back down into my armored form, minus the helmet. I guess I was stuck like this until I got some clothes.

I picked up conqueror, eager to see what new forms it had.

I focused on the drakon, and watched as into transformed. When it was done, the grip was made of drakon leather, and the cross guard had to spikes on either side that appeared to be like that of a drakon's horns.

The blade itself was long and serrated. Its edges were serrated with what looked like miniature drakon teeth. Also the entire blade seemed to ooze a green liquid that could only assume was deadly poison.

I changed it back to its original form. Then I decided to try the goliath.

When I focused on the goliath, I was surprised to see it change to the Cyclops hammer. I was confused until it suddenly erupted in hellfire.

Fascinated, I hefted the flaming hammer and admired it for a bit before returning 'Conqueror' to its normal form.

After that we went inside the hut and waited on Damasen who was still outside trying to comprehend what he had just seen.

While we waited, I called on Chaos so we could talk about the decade-old elephant in the room.

"Why the Hell did the Devil kidnap me?" Zoe asked.

"Better yet," I added, "How did Lucifer even know she existed?"

" _Well,_ " Chaos explained, _"I would think the why would be obvious. It was to bait Percy into entering hell"_

"Which I did, does that mean the world is going to end now?"

" _No._ "

"Then what was the point?" I asked irritated.

" _I told you before that he could sense you, but as long as you were in Tartarus he couldn't truly see you. He led you to his domain so he can see what_ you _were like."_

"Okay, but why didn't he come to kill me? I was even in a coma for while there, he could have killed me whenever he wanted."

" _You're right, he could have and probably should have. It was a golden opportunity._ "

"Thanks."

" _You know what I mean dude. Anyways the reason he didn't is the same reason he never succeeds in his big plans: his own pride."_

"Go on."

" _I don't know where I went wrong with him, but as it is, he is the original sinner. As the original sinner, it's only natural that he would fall victim to the sin of arrogance. The point is: he let you go because he wants you to grow strong."_

"That seems a bit counterintuitive."

" _Oh stop trying to sound smart! You and I both know you don't know what counterintuitive means!"_

"Rude, but accurate. Please continue."

" _Thank you. Anyways he wants you to grow stronger because he feels that it is beneath him to kill you at your current level of power."_

"I'm offended but kind of relieved. So basically until I become strong enough to put up a fight, he will leave me alone."

" _That's correct, I am surprised you comprehend it so quickly."_

"Okay one: I have had a lot of experience with immortal jackasses who think they are better than everyone else, and two: what is with everyone? Is it pick-on-Percy-day?"

" _I don't know, I guess I'm just in a mood."_

"Whom are you talking to?"

We all looked up to see Damasen recovered from his freak out.

"Just Chaos, say hi Chaos." I said

" _Hello! Glad to see you've stopped being a wimp!"_

"Chaos!" I exclaimed, "Moody or not there is no excuse to be rude like that to someone you met recently. Now say you're sorry and go back to your state of omnipotence and omnipresence."

We all heard grumbling from the grumpy creator

"Speak up mister!" I said in my best angry parent voice.

He mumbled, " _Sorry Damasen."_

"Good, now go!"

I received an image of a tongue sticking out at me before I felt his presence disappear.

I turned to Damasen and smiled, "Sorry, you know how temperamental super powered beings can get right?

"He looked at me strangely, "Umm, yeah sure. Look I just want to say thank you so much for what you've done for me. I don't know how you did it, but if there is anything I could do to repay you—"

"That's easy. "You will come with us back to the surface. It will be great having a giant on our side, and one who can heal our wounds no less.

He smiled, "Of course, it is the least I could do. Tonight however, we should all get some sleep. You three can use my bed, I can sleep outside."

Zoe spoke up, "Oh no that would be rude, we can't—"

The giant interrupted, "Yes you can. I can sleep anywhere; I'm a giant for Chaos' sake. You three more than deserve the comfort.

I smiled at him, "Thank you Damasen, we will see you tomorrow

Damasen went outside and Jackie, Zoe, and I climbed into the bed.

I settled under the covers in the middle of the giant bed, with Zoë to my left and Jackie to my right.

I was still in my armor, not wanting to make the women uncomfortable, but it was okay, because I felt my body quickly reach a comfortable, as if my scales had air conditioning.

Zoë and Jackie were not as lucky however. I heard them squirm around trying to be comfortable, before I asked, "What's wrong?"

Zoë responded, "Oh, sorry its just that the blanket is really thick, and its getting a bit too warm."

"Yeah, it's the same for me." Jackie said.

I thought about it for a moment, before I said, "My armor is doing this weird cooling thing, almost like my own personal ac unit. I think it has something with drakons being cold blooded, or something. But it's making my scales really cool. If you want you could scoot over and lean on me, to see if it helps."

Zoë sat up and looked at me, my cheeks flushed. "Sorry! That sounds a bit weird, I'm sorry I said—"

I was interrupted by the fact that both girls were now leaning on either side of me, sighing in contentment.

"That feels better. And it's not as uncomfortable as it looks." Jackie said

"Yeah, you were right Percy, the scales are cold enough to even out the heat from the blanket, and this feels just right." Zoë said, "And come on Percy I used to sleep on your back while you were in hellhound form, compared to that this is pretty normal."

I opened my mouth to say something, but then decided against it and just said, "Yeah I guess you're right"

"I think you should just automatically assume that from now on, it might save you some time." Both girls broke out in giggles, while I just smiled, and closed my eyes to sleep.

 **Chapter 20!**

 **HEY GUYS! It feels like it's been a long time since the last upload. I want to thank everyone for the review and the follows; we are way over 400 followers now and over 300 favorites!**

 **I know that the creator isn't usually the one to make these, but can the ship name for Percy and Jackie be Jerky? I like the sound of that.**

 **Anyways, I love you all! see you next time!**


	21. Chapter 21

Zoë POV

The next morning, I felt well rested. In fact, I don't think in all my years in Tartarus that I ever felt this well rested.

The thought of having to get up was almost enough to make me cry. I kept my eyes closed, determined not to get up for as long as possible.

A cold draft went through the room, causing me to shiver. Without thinking about it, I scooted over to the warmest thing close to me, which was conveniently right next to me, whatever it was.

The thing beside me was very large, and very warm. It quickly helped me to get over the chill, but I kept clinging to it. Something about it made me feel happy. It was big and soft like a pillow. I found a little niche that I could lean my head into, and it fit perfectly. I sighed contentedly and began to run my hands over the rest of the pillow. I found a weird part sticking out of the side, as my hands ran down, feeling it slowly get thinner the farther down it went, until at the end, there was this weird thing. My hand traced over it and to my surprise, it almost felt like a…hand…

I open my eyes to find myself lying next to a very nude Perseus Jackson.

I quickly sat up and scooted away, mortified at what was happening. My first instinct was to grab my knife and castrate him then and there, but fortunately for him, I didn't have a knife on me, so I had time to make sense of the situation.

I remember that last night we went to bed with Percy's drakon armor keeping us cool under the warm blanket. But now the blanket was pushed back so it only covered our waists, I wondered how it got like that for about 30 seconds before I looked past Percy and saw Jackie sound asleep on top of the blanket with her head where her feet were supposed to be; turns out she is an obnoxious sleeper.

That left only one mystery left: Percy's nudity. Usually I would assume the worst, but then I remembered that this is Percy we're talking about. At the moment he was sound asleep, with a small line of drool coming out of the corner of his mouth, which he somehow managed to make look cute instead of gross. Looking at the adorable doofuss I lost all suspicion of him doing something wrong. This was his first time sleeping in armor he grows out of his skin; it probably wore off while he was unconscious.

It was then that I noticed a large tent in the blankets where his waist was.

I couldn't believe my eyes. He wasn't lying when he said that it grew to twice its original size, his penis was over a foot long. I resisted the urge to lift the blankets and take a peek, as that would be wrong on so many levels, but I was tempted all the same.

I wasn't worried about the fact that he had an erection. Back in the 80s, the Hunters of Artemis were losing more members than ever to girls falling in love secretly, and losing their maidenhood. Of course every time one lost their virginity, Artemis would know, and would banish them as some kind of forest animal. But the 80s were a bad influence and girls kept going. Eventually Artemis got sick and tired of turning girls into jackelopes and created a new rule: as long as you use protection when you betray her, she will guarantee your safety as an animal when she banished you. Apparently if you turn a human with an STD into an animal, the STD affected the animal, usually resulting in slow and painful death.

Long story short, I was put in charge of educating the Hunters in sex education, because Artemis didn't want anything to do with the subject.

So basically I knew about morning wood.

I realized that Jackie and Percy were not going to wake up anytime soon, so I could try to go back to sleep.

I looked at Percy asleep next to me, and for a second I considered leaning against him once more, seeing as it was so comfortable…

No! I had to snap out of it. I lay down on my back and pulled the covers over me. I closed my eyes to get some rest.

" _What is stopping you?"_

I rolled my eyes as I heard Chaos in my head. I used to fear and respect our all-powerful creator, but as the years past I realized that most of the time he was just plain annoying.

"What are you talking about?" I answered in my head.

" _Oh don't play dumb! What the fuck is keeping you from Percy? This is a perfect opportunity for you two and you are throwing it away, and for what?"_

"That should be obvious, aren't you supposed to be all-knowing?"

" _Oh my me, are you still trying to abide by that silly little oath you made to Artemis?"_

"It's not silly and it's not little! It was an oath I swore on the Styx. If I break the oath, then she has every right to turn me into a squirrel and hunt me for sport!"

" _Do you honestly think she would do that to you? You were her best friend for many centuries."_

"… Of course I don't think she would do that to me. But as you said, we were best friends for centuries. If I were to break my oath, I fear that it would devastate her."

" _I see… but what if you weren't breaking your oath by being with Percy? Do you think she would take it better then?"_

"Well I suppose so, but sadly that is no the case."

I waited for his response, but there was none. I scoffed in annoyance, and closed my eyes to get some rest. Unfortunately, Percy stirring beside me interrupted me.

Percy POV

I had had a weird dream, where someone was next to me, someone warm. They were leaning on my shoulder, but I came out of it when the person left my side.

I liked that dream

I woke up feeling cold. At first I thought maybe my scale armor was still doing its cooling thing, which would suck, it would be better if it adjusted to match the environment.

That option disappeared however when I looked down and saw that my body was completely naked.

I grew stiff as a board, on the verge of panic. I also noticed that I was as stiff as a board. Just great. I slowly looked to my right to see Jackie's feet next to my head, as she was sound asleep sprawled all over her side of the bed.

I breathed a sigh of relief, so far I was safe. Now was the truly scary part. I slowly turned toward Zoë, praying to Chaos, that she was asleep.

" _Sorry bro."_

I looked at Zoë who was sitting up next to me, giving me a look like _Really?_ I suppose that was better than an angry look, but I could still tell I was supremely fucked.

" _You wish."_

"Shut the fuck up." I snapped.

Zoë raised her eyebrows, "You want to try that again?"

If you think you know what fear is, you don't. Not unless you've woken up naked next to the lieutenant of the hunters of Artemis who can manipulate the water molecules in the air to slice your dick off without even lifting a finger.

I paled. Had I said that out loud? "I didn't mean you! I uh… ah shit." I said, accepting defeat.

She continued to stare at me. "Hey Percy."

I raised my head, preparing myself for death. I'm sure once I died and my powers went to Zoë, the world would be in better hands. She was a few centuries older and wiser; I'm surprised Chaos didn't choose her in the first place.

However, all she said was, "Do you think you could put your armor back on?"

I did a mental face palm I quickly nodded, "Yeah, uh… yeah sorry!" I quickly grew my scales out to cover myself. I felt my face flush as I tried to avoid eye contact. But I snuck a glance; I saw that she actually looked more amused than angry.

Confused, I asked, "Isn't this the part where you feed me to the hounds or something?"

She laughed, "Well I could, but I don't know if I could keep her awake long enough to convince her." She gestured to Jackie who was still fast asleep, snoring loudly.

I must have looked pretty scared, because Zoë said, "Oh relax Percy, I'm not mad, it was your first time sleeping in the armor, I'm sure it just came off when you were unconscious. Right?" she added a slight edge in the last word, sending a jolt up my spine.

I stood up straight quickly and said, "Right! I mean yes ma'am! I mean… I'll make sure it doesn't happen again."

She nodded approvingly, "Good answer."

After that we got out of bed and started preparing for the trip. Albeit with a bit of awkward tension in the air. We decided to let Jackie sleep in.

When I realized that Zoë still didn't have a weapon. Without a second thought I summoned a spike for her to use, which is when I noticed a distinct difference in the spike.

It was no longer long, brown, and simple. Instead, it was now jet black, serrated, and oozing the same green poison as my drakon sword.

"That's cool." I said, when I summoned them. "I wonder…"

I went outside and transformed into my hellhound form, which now had wings and the Manticore tail. Each of the spikes on my tail was the same as the one I summoned.

"That's a cool upgrade." I said, as I showed Zoë.

Zoë looked thoughtful. I asked her, "What's with that look?"

She looked at me and asked, "Those are your demon wings right?" she said gesturing to my wings.

I nodded, "Why?"

"How did you add them to the Hellhound?"

I thought about it, "I'm not exactly sure. It was when I went to rescue you; I think it just happened in the spur of battle."

"Do you think you could do it with the drakon?"

I smiled widely, "Zoë you absolute genius! Why didn't I think of that? "

"Because you're an idiot."

"That was a rhetorical question."

"I know."

I rolled my eyes and concentrated on the image of the drakon, but with the addition of my wings.

I began to grow into my drakon form, and once I was done, I turned my head all the way around, something that I could do with the drakon neck, and saw that I did indeed have wings on my back.

I looked down at her and gave her a big and toothy grin. To which she responded with, "Percy I swear to Chaos that if you eat me, I will kill you from the inside, just like you did to the drakon."

"Ok that was not what I was thinking but good to know." I then decided to test my wings, which had grown much large to accommodate for the size of the drakon. I gave a test flap, and snickered when the gust of wind nocked Zoë to the ground. She gave me a rather rude gesture.

Chuckling, I turned around and reared back, ready to try flying. I leaped into the air and caught myself with a couple flaps. Soon I was rising into the air toward the rocky sky. I started moving in serpentine motion with my body because it felt like the right thing to do, and to my surprise, it seemed to make flying easier somehow

I felt like I could just fly up one of the holes that led to the surface and escape, but I knew that if I tried I would fail. The pit would just suck me right back in.

I looked down at the ground and giggled inwardly at how high up I was. It would be cool if I had something to attack with from the air, like a fighter jet. That's when I had a strange idea.

I aimed at some boulders, and spit some drakon saliva at it. I watched as the boulders melted on contact. Awesome.

However my excitement was ended by the sound of screaming. I looked down quickly, only to see that Zoë and the others were not under attack. Even more confusing, I soon recognized that the screaming was coming from above. I looked up to see that the screaming was emanating from one of the holes that led to the surface. As he screaming got louder, I noticed it was distinctly higher pitched than Jackie and Zoë's.

That was when the source of the scream fell out of the hole and started plummeting towards the ground. She was going to fast for me to identify, but I was certain it was a young girl.

I flew as fast as I could toward the girl, hoping to catch her before she hit the ground. However as I got closer to the girl, she saw me and for some reason started to scream louder. I couldn't figure out why for a few seconds, until I remembered I was currently a gigantic flying, acid spitting death snake. Nevertheless I flew as fast as I could, and managed to carefully grab the girl out of the air, making sure not to crush her in my powerful talons.

As flew back down to the giant hut, I noticed the person kicking and screaming as she tried and failed to escape my talons. I then heard her scream, "Let go of me you gods' damned monster! What the fuck did I do to deserve this?"

I wouldn't have thought anything of it, those were very sensible things to say given her situation, but there was one thing that caught my attention:" I recognized her voice. I couldn't remember where from though, I guess I'll have to wait and see.

As I came in for a landing, I realized that with my size and shape, I couldn't just land on my hind legs and stand up, drakons weren't built for that. So as I came in, I did the only thing I could think of to keep from crushing the terrified person in my hand. I turned sideways and crash-landed on my side, making sure to keep my wings from getting crushed. I skidded along the ground, for a while. The impact however wasn't enough to cause serious damage. It still fucking hurt though.

Finally I slid to a stop in front of the hut, quite conveniently. I groaned in pain, which as a drakon sounded more like a tank rolling over a line of cars. "That one hurt."

Zoë ran over and stopped in front of my face with a worried expression, "Percy! Are you okay! What happened?"

I looked at her and said, "Someone fell out of the sky, and I had to catch her."

As we were talking Jackie came out of the hut sleepily with some serious bed head, "Whasgonon?"

Zoë kept her attention on me, "Someone fell? Do you know who it is?"

"You tell me." I said and opened my claws for Zoë to see. She walked up and gasped at whomever she saw.

"Who is it?" I asked, unable to turn my head at the angle to see.

Zoë seemed to be having an intense conversation with the person, before Zoë finally walked over to where I could see.

And next to her was a very scared, a very confused, and very much alive Bianca Di Angelo

"Who's that?" Jackie asked.

 **Chapter 21!**

 **Before anyone gets his or her hopes up, no Bianca is not going to be in the harem. But don't worry I have a very cute pairing if I do say so myself a ways down the line for her. I just hate the fact that she was killed off so quickly, it isn't right.**

 **Also, be on the lookout for the next chapter. It might come sooner than you think**

 **Aha… ahaha…ahahahahahahahahah**

 **BWHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHA…(evil laughter fades out)**

 **Anyways thanks again for the reviews and follows and all that, and ill see you next time**

 **I love you all!**

CHAOS POV

 _FOOLS! Can you believe that Zoë bought that the whole thing was an accident? Please. The extra decades that I will have to wait to get to full power because of using my energy to pull down the covers and take Percy's armor off are well spent. I WILL GET Zoë AND Percy TOGETHER! LONG LIVE PERZOE! LONG LIVE JERKY! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!_


	22. Chapter 22

Percy POV

A stared down in shock at the frightened form of Bianca Di Angelo.

She was exactly how I remembered her to be. She was wearing her silver hunters uniform like Zoë. The only difference was that she looked about 17 now.

"Z-Zoë, Where the fuck are we? And why are you showing me to a talking drakon?" she managed shakily.

Zoë looked up and said, "I think that is enough with the drakon for now Percy. You're scaring her." She said sternly.

I widened my eyes and nodded. Maybe this is why everyone always calls me an idiot.

"Percy?" Bianca asked, "He's here too? Where is he? And why does that girl have tail?"

Before anyone could answer her, her attention was drawn by the fact that I was now shrinking out of my drakon form back into my armor. When it was done I found my self-lying on my side. I groaned and flopped on my back, feeling like I got run over by a truck, which I suppose is better than feeling like I fell out of the sky, maybe, I don't know physics wasn't really my thing. I sat up and shook myself off, before standing up and turning to Bianca.

I waved my hand, "Hello!" with a smile on my face.

I expected her to say something along the lines of: 'Percy! I missed you!' or ' Being dead sucked!'

Instead all I got was, "Where is Percy?"

Zoë looked at her confused, "What do you mean? He's right there."

"Where? Behind the big guy?"

I was utterly confused, "Bianca its me. I'm Percy."

She widened her eyes, "No you're not."

I chuckled nervously, "Uh yeah I am… Why do you think I'm not?"

She blinked, "You look nothing like Percy."

"What?"

"Well for starters, you're like a foot taller, you're like 7 feet tall!"

I shrugged, "I hit growth spurt."

She shook her head. "Not only that but you are a lot more…"

I blinked, "A lot more what?"

She looked up with a tinge of red on her face, "…handsome."

I was actually taken aback. I wasn't sure whether to be offended or complemented.

I turned to Jackie and Zoë to see what they had to say about it, only to see that they also were a bit red. Nevertheless, Zoë nodded and said, "You have undergone some changes since you've been down here."

"Well shit," I said, "I didn't think it was that much."

"Anyways that isn't the point," Zoë changed the subject, "What the hell are you doing down here Bianca? Why aren't you in Elysium?"

She shook her head, "I shouldn't even be _there_. I was in the middle of applying for rebirth, when all of a sudden I found myself falling in that hole. Where I did I end up by the way?"

I looked at Zoë and Jackie and we all felt the same feeling: pity.

Zoë put her hand over Bianca's shoulder, "You're in Tartarus Bianca."

Her expression went to one of confusion, then understanding, then more confusion, then more understanding, and finally fears.

"What? Why? What did I do? Who would send me down here?"

That's when the realization hit me. "I think I might have an idea."

The girls turned to me, "Who?" Zoë asked.

I called out, "Chaos!"

" _Yeah. It was they."_

In the background I heard Bianca ask Zoë: "What was that?!"

Zoë responded with: "Don't worry, it was just Chaos the creator of the universe.

"Oh," Bianca responded, "Just that huh?"

My vision went red with rage. "Like they haven't done enough? What the hell is their problem?!" I started pacing around angrily.

The girls could only watch me worriedly. Finally Bianca asked, "Who are they?"

I turned to her and I must have looked pretty mad, because all three girls flinched away

Trembling in anger, I managed to say, "The fucking Fates."

Zoë POV 

"Wait what?" I asked confusedly, which is about the only way I can ask question nowadays. "Why would they do that? They already sent me."

Bianca turned to me, "You mean the same thing happened to you? I wondered, though I thought you had just chosen rebirth."

I turned to her, Percy was still pacing angrily and muttering to himself about how fates are bitches, "Wait what? You mean nobody has suspected anything yet? After all this time?"

She looked puzzled, "What do you mean? It's only been two days."

"What? Oh wait now I remember. Time runs differently in Tartarus."

Bianca looked concerned, "What do you mean? How long has it been for you?"

"About twenty years."

Bianca seemed to freeze. "Come again?"

"Yeah, apparently one day on earth is equivalent to one decade in Tartarus "

Bianca looked terrified, then I remembered she didn't know that there was away out.

I wrapped her into a hug and said, "Don't worry we have a way out."

She looked up at me and asked, "Really? How? When are we leaving?"

I called over to Percy. "Percy how long until we can leave Tartarus!"

Unfortunately he was too busy ripping trees out of the ground and throwing them through other trees in anger.

"When did Percy get super strength?" Bianca asked

"It's a long story," I answered, "We'll tell it to you when he calms down, just wait here for a second."

She nodded and I began walking over to Percy, who looked just about blind with rage.

I got within five feet of him and stopped, his back was facing me. He was muttering and swinging a tree like a bat, as if getting a feel for it as a new weapon.

"Percy." I said. At the sound of a voice behind him, Percy turned faster than the mortal I could see, swinging the tree along with him, only to stop with the tree an inch away from my face.

At the sight of me almost getting decapitated, all of the anger and rage washed off his face and was replaced with regret and guilt.

"Zoë! I'm so sorry, I didn't mean—"

"It's okay." I interrupted, "I snuck up on you, don't sweat it, just tell me how many more years do we have left in Tartarus?

Still looking guilty, he said, "About ninety."

"Thank you," I said with a genuine smile.

I turned and walked back to Bianca, who was giving me a strange look.

"What?" I asked

"What was that just now?" she asked in a tone I couldn't decipher

I looked back at Percy, who was much calmer now, and currently trying to put a tree back in the ground.

I looked back, "I don't know what you mean. "

She put her hands on her hips, the look on her face said _Really?_

I shook my head and said, "Why don't we go inside and fill you in on what's going on?" I took her arm and led her into the hut, despite her valiant yet pointless struggles.

"Sure, nice job changing the subject."

Once we were inside, she asked, "Alright so what's going—"

"What do you think you're doing?! Asking me about him right in front of him."

She frowned, "I thought he was too far away to hear."

"He has enhanced senses. He could hear a butterfly flap his wings from five miles away if he wanted to!" I said angrily.

"If that's the case then what's keeping him from listening in on us now?" she asked.

"According to him: it's rude to eavesdrop from outside. He's really stingy with his principals."

Bianca started smiling like a fox. "Oh so he's a gentleman hmmm?"

I stared at her; "I don't remember you being this annoying when you were alive. Also you've been eerily calm about everything, after you finished screaming of course. Are you okay?"

She gave a fake offended look, "Well if you must know, being dead for all these years has given me a lot of time to myself. When I died, I was twelve and completely boring. I was usually worrying about Nico, so I didn't have a lot of time to myself, so I've really come into my own. Turns out dying ain't as bad as it sounds. And again, I've been dead for a couple years, there's not a lot of stuff that can freak me out anymore."

I nodded, "Fair enough.

"Now what's going on between you and Percy?" she said as she wiggled her eyebrows.

I frowned, "You realize that as Hunters of Artemis, just having this conversation could be considered blasphemy."

She waved it off, "Oh please, I was twelve when I became a hunter, I had nothing to do with boys, and heck once we get out of here I will probably leave the hunt. I mean it was so selfish of me to leave Nico behind like that, and look what it's done to him."

I was shocked at the proclamation, "You would leave? What about the immortality?"

"I don't know what part of the underworld you were in, but where I was at it was awesome. I could do whatever I wanted however I wanted whenever I wanted. Then again that might have had something to do with my dad."

I frowned, "My afterlife mostly consisted of hunting through the forests of the underworld with the rest of my fallen sisters."

"Yeah that's nice, but try and focus. What is going on between you and Percy?

"Ugh fine, but settle down cause it's a long story."

I then began to fill her in on what has been going on. I told her about how Percy was approached by Chaos to become his champion or whatever you want to call it. I then went on to talk about all the titles and powers he had acquired. I explained to her about the situation with time and how long it will be before we could go back to earth. I also told her about Jackie the hellhound, how she had acquired a human form, and how she felt about him.

"So wait." She interjected.

"What?"

"So not only is this girl going after the same guy as you—"

"Well the thing about that—"

"She is also a female dog."

I narrowed my eyes. I growled out, "What's your point?"

"I guess you could say…"

"Bianca."

"…That she's…"

"Bianca don't."

"…A total bitch."

I glared at her.

She stared back with a perfect poker face.

I slapped her across the face, not hard, but hard enough to know it wasn't a joke.

"Ow! What was that for?!" she complained

"Two things," I answered, "One: don't ever make a joke like that again, Percy is bad enough. Two: Jackie is my friend, and I don't think badly of her."

She blinked, "What?"

I then went on to explain to her about the conqueror magic that allows Percy to have a harem with now drama, well less drama, and how Jackie and I were both affected.

"Wow, ok. I guess that's fine then." She said, "But what I want to know is: will you leave the hunt for Percy?"

I opened my mouth to answer, when the door opening interrupted me, which was convenient because I had no idea what I was going to say.

I turned to see Percy, Jackie, and Damasen walking in the door. "What are you guys talking about?" Percy asked.

I opened my mouth to speak but Bianca beat me to it. "Zoë was just filling me in on our situation. So when are we leaving?"

Percy frowned for a second but soon got over it, "Uh yeah we were going to leave today, but I figure since you fell all the way from the underworld, we would give you a day to rest before we head out.

"Oh nonsense, I feel fine. We can just leave today."

Percy narrowed his eyes, "Really, you're fine?"

"I'm a lot different from the little girl you once knew Percy, I can handle myself"

He seemed skeptical for a bit, before he finally shrugged and said "Alright then."

"So where are we heading to?" Jackie asked

Damasen spoke up and said, "I was thinking we could go through the House of Night. It's a bit dangerous, but it is a good shortcut to the Doors of Death, and will save us at least two decades.

Percy nodded. "That's good to hear, because according to Chaos, we have to take a detour on the way that might take up some time."

"Really?" I asked "Where?"

"The annoying prick refuses to say, but he says it's important, so I guess we have no choices.

"I don't like the sound of that, but ok." I relented.

Percy nodded, and led us outside. "Alright, Damasen say goodbye to your hut, because we won't need to ever come back.

At that Damasen couldn't help but smile. "Thank you for this Perseus, in return for this, you have made an eternal friend and ally."

Percy nodded and turned where Chaos pointed him. "Alright gang, lets go."

 **Chapter 22!**

 **Where are they going? What will happen to them? Will they really never see the hut again? The answer to all these questions is who knows? I certainly don't.**

 **Ok so some people were unhappy about Bianca not being in the harem, so let me tell you my reasoning: Nico. Do you guys really think that she would go after the guy that she knows broke her little brother's heart? I'd like to think not.**

 **Anyways I love you all! See you next time!**


	23. Chapter 23

**10 years later**

Zoe POV

Freeing Damasen turned out to be the best thing Percy had done so far.

The reason for this made itself known a few days after we left the hut. As soon as we started feeling hungry and thirsty, I grimaced at the thought of what was to come: years of pain and discomfort.

I was proven wrong however when Damasen revealed that he knew a way to purify the toxic swamp water. It involved a lot of herbs and stuff that I was never really good at, but when he was done, we had fresh water whenever we wanted, which made the journey a thousand times easier.

As for food, apparently if you mix the right combination of Tartarus plants, you get a thick and chunky paste that, despite how it looks, is actually edible. It tastes like absolute shit, but it keeps the hunger away, so we didn't complain.

The first decade was mostly spent in the hell swamp. We spent our day's training our powers as we traveled, just so we don't go out of practice.

I worked on my water control as well as my knife skills. As we were walking, I would occasionally murder some unsuspecting tree with a swift knife slice, or by using my control over water.

Jackie practiced with her human form. She worked on using her clawed hands and feet to the fullest, not wanting to ever be caught with her pants down. She could know slice through a tree with a single slash of her claws. She said she didn't really need to work on her hellhound form, since she had spent her whole life training it to perfection.

Bianca worked on her shadow powers. Now that she knew that she was a daughter of Hades, after meeting him in the Underworld, she was a powerhouse. She didn't have any dead people to rise, seeing as we were lower than the underworld, but she was able to work on shadow control. As we trudged around, she would focus on the shadows of the trees and rocks. As time powers, she was soon able to pull the shadows to her hands and manipulate it however she wants. She could form it into weapons, projectiles, and even make a shadow duplicate of herself that she could use as a decoy, although it wasn't very smart.

Damasen, being a peaceful giant, wasn't really good at any kind of combat. But knowing that he would be in combat situations, he took to what you could call alchemy. He mixed potions and brews to do the fighting for him if possible. He made explosives, smoke screens, and poison gas clouds. We made sure he was a ways away from us whenever he tested the last one out. He also worked on cures and ailments for any injuries that might occur in the future. He had a cure for everything from a common cold to being impaled through the stomach.

Percy trained with his sword mostly. Or is it swords? He practiced with each of the forms of 'Conqueror', mastering each of their powers. He also worked on testing the limits of his his strength, although that proved to be more difficult than anticipated. He was so strong that there was virtually nothing that could give him resistance.

In the end he ended up having up a boulder the size of a mansion and lift that while everyone else sat on top of it. Although I would be lying if I said I didn't enjoy it a little bit.

We also got in the habit of traveling for days without stopping. Being immortal helps as well as the fact that we actually had food and water this time. We usually only stopped to sleep every 5 days.

On one such day we were all lying on a drakon skin blanket that Damasen had brought for us to asleep on. Everyone else was sound asleep, except for me of course.

I was on my back looking up at the cavern ceiling high in the sky, shutting off from the sun. I was thinking about everything that had happened and everything that… can't happen.

I turned on my side and looked over at Percy, who was out like a log, a line of drool running down the side of his face, as per usual.

I could never be with him if I wanted to stay with the Hunt. I frowned. I sighed and rolled on my back, desperately thinking of a solution, but coming up with nothing.

My thoughts were interrupted however by a soft whining sound. I turned my head to see Jackie sleeping fitfully. She was on her side with her arms and legs curled like they would be in her hellhound form. Her face was scrunched up in a look of concern. All of a sudden, her arms and legs started moving rapidly as if she were running. I had to cover my mouth to keep from laughing out loud. I was honestly adorable to watch. My amusement ended however when her whining grew higher pitched and terrified, and her arms moved desperately. I quickly realized that she was having a nightmare.

I got up and crawled over to her. I put my hands on her shoulders and shook her hard, but not violently. As I did so, I called her name, "Jackie! Jackie wake up! It's just a bad dream, just wake up!"

After a few moments, her eyes shot open. She was sweating and panting a bit. She began to look around, and when she saw me, she yelped and scrambled away to the end of the blanket.

I was stunned for moment, confused at what her problem was. I soon regained my wit however and asked, "Jackie it's just me. What's wrong?"

She was still breathing heavily, but after a few moments, she seemed to calm down. "Sorry it's just… I had the dream again."

I winced. She had told me about her recurring nightmare a while after she told me I had killed her. According to her, every once in awhile, she will have a dream where she relives the time the Hunt and I chased her and killed her, always ending when I let the arrow fly at her face. Apparently she had been having that nightmare long before we met for the second time, ever since it happened.

Before she told me that, I didn't even know that hellhounds _could_ dream. It shook me to my core, thinking about all of the monsters that I have slaughtered mercilessly.

I hung my head "I'm sorry." I spoke in barely a whisper.

She looked up at me, and her terrified expression turned to one of confusion. "Why?"

I looked back at her, "I'm the reason you have these nightmares aren't I?"

She frowned, "Well yeah, but I already forgave you for that. Besides at the time I was up to no good, you were just hunting something you thought was evil."

I looked at her in disbelief, "How can you be so forgiving of me? You relive me killing you every time you have that dream. Don't you resent me at all?"

She cocked her head to the side, "Is it really me you need forgiveness from?"

At the time I had no idea what she meant, so I decided to let it be and change the subject to something else that's been worrying me.

"Why haven't you told Percy?" I asked.

"Told him what?"

I looked at her disbelievingly, "That you love him! You've had plenty of opportunities over the years, yet you never do!"

She looked at me for a moment, and then she got up and walked over next to me. She sat down next to me and put her hand over my shoulder, "Because it wouldn't be fair."

I blinked, "To who?"

She giggled, "You silly! Your still part of that Hunt, you can't be with him until you talk to Artemis right?"

I started at her, "You're waiting… for me?"

She shrugged, "Yeah, if I had to watch you be with him and not be able to myself, I think I would be very sad. So I thought you might feel the same." She frowned, "Is that wrong? Because I'm still new to the whole human feeling thing."

I felt tears well up in my eyes. Before she or I knew what was happening, I was hugging her close, crying over her shoulder.

Through my tears, I got out, "That's really nice Jackie. I think you might be nicer than most humans."

Looking over her shoulder, I saw her tail start to wag.

She took my shoulders and put me where she could look me in the yes, "Just don't take too long ok? Then it wouldn't be fair to me."

I laughed, despite my tears, "I promise."

We both lay back down next to each other, leaning against one another for warmth.

"Hey Zoë?" Jackie asked

"What?" I asked

"Why do you think Percy hasn't done anything?"

I chuckled, "Because as powerful as he is, he's still an idiotic Conq' shell."

We both broke out in laughter. Once we were done, we closed our eyes to fall asleep.

 **Another 10 years later**

"How much further?" Bianca groaned.

"It's just ahead." Percy answered.

Jackie scoffed "You said the last thirty times we asked!"

"And it has yet to be behind us, so we can only assume that it is just ahead."

We were currently walking through a particularly dense part of the gigantic swamp. According to Percy, we were close to wherever we were going.

"Since we're almost there," I asked as I used my knife to cut away the shrubbery in front of me, "You think Chaos could tell us where the hell we're going?"

Percy got a weird look on his face, "About that, uh—"

He was interrupted however by the fact that he almost fell into our destination.

We had arrived at the River Styx.

I glared at the river. It was the oath I made in its name that is causing me so much trouble.

Percy stumbled back form the edge that seemed to have appeared out of nowhere. Although I'm surprised that he was able to see it in time at all, given how dense the foliage was.

We stared down at the swirling river of forgotten dreams. The smell emanating from the polluted river was enough to make me want to vomit.

Not looking away form the river. Percy said. "We're here."

I glared at Percy, "Don't tell me. You're going to try to bathe in it again."

He still stared at the river, "Not exactly."

My suspicion only grew, "Don't tell me you want _us_ to bathe in it? That river its is nothing but bad—"

Percy turning to me and grabbing by the shoulders interrupted me. That wasn't what startled me though, what startled me was the intensity in his eyes. It was almost manic, but there was something else as well: excitement.

"Zoë I know this looks bad but I just need you to trust me. Do you trust me?" he stared straight into my eyes.

I couldn't do anything but nod.

Satisfied, he turned to the others, "Alright, just follow my lead.

Then in a louder voice, he said, "Hey guys, did I ever tell you about the time I bathed in the Styx?"

We looked at him confused but with a pointed look we all uncertainly joined in.

"Um no," Bianca submitted, "Why don't you tell us about it?" she said uncertainly.

"I think I will." Percy answered. "Well I originally went there because I was feeling kind of of dirty and needed a bath." This earned several weird looks from us, but he continued.

"I had heard that the River Styx would inflict great pain on whoever entered its waters, but when I went in, I didn't feel a thing. Maybe a slight pinch, but more like a mosquito bite than burning."

As he talked, I noticed a whirlpool forming in the river behind him. I opened my mouth to warn him, but when I looked into his eyes, I realized what the idiot was doing. The only thing I didn't know was why. Still I figured I shouldn't mess it up for him.

"Yeah," he continued, "And the whole 'invulnerability' thing? So overrated. No wonder they call it a curse."

The water behind him seemed to be bubbling angrily.

"In fact." He went on, "I hated so much, that I went to New Rome just to wash it off!"

The whirlpool started to rise into the air, forming into a figure.

"But you know what? I think I might just bathe in it again. You know, just so I can wash it off again!"

"LIKE HELL YOU WILL!" Boomed a deep feminine voice behind him.

Percy turned around to see the Goddess Styx glowering down at him.

She was fairly tall, with a modest figure. Her face was very beautiful. In fact she would be very beautiful if not for her hair. All the pollution and deserted dreams seemed to be what made up her hair, which grew down her back and connected with the river.

"YOU INSIGNIFICANT UNGRATEFUL BRAT!" she screamed at Percy, who stared right back at her, completely pokerfaced, "YOU THINK I'LL LET YOU RECEIVE THE BLESSING AGAIN? ESPECIALLY AFTER WHAT YOU JUST SAID?"

Percy looked up at her and said, "Yeah sorry about that, I didn't mean it. I was just trying to get your attention. You see I was wondering if you could do a small favor and—"

"FAVOR?" she asked disbelievingly, "YOU ASK ME FOR A FAVOR? BOY YOU WILL BE LUCKY IF I DON'T GIVE YOU DEATH!"

At that she started lifting her waters, ready to crush Percy with sheer pressure.

All Percy could say however was, "Darn it, I guess we're doing it this way."

With a scream of rage she threw her entire river at him at once, hoping to crush him.

Unfortunately for her, he already had his sword drawn and aimed at her. It was in its Manticore form. As the river crashed down, he jumped over it, aiming the sword at her in mid air, and spraying the high velocity spikes right at her face.

Unfortunately, she was able to bring a shield of murky water over her face in time to save her self. When she put the shield down and looked back where Percy should have been, all she saw was a circle of blackness.

She squinted in confusion, but her eyes opened wide when she felt a blade pass through her heart from behind. She looked down to see a thin blade made of saltwater protruding through her chest.

Behind her was Percy, holding the blade that had just killed her. In her ear he said, "I'm sorry for this, I didn't want this." He then swiftly pulled the blade out.

Without even a groan, the river goddess began to glow brightly. We all had to look away to avoid being blinded, but when we looked back, we saw the last of her glowing essence enter Percy's chest.

Once it did, the river began to change. All of the pollution began to dissolve and the water began to become clean. Once it was done, the river was crystal clear.

Percy, not having anything to hang on to without the goddess, fell right into the river. I rushed to the side, expecting him to be dissolving painfully, but was instead met with the sight of him standing at the bottom, doing something with his sword. I couldn't see what it was, but when he was done, he began to rise out of the water.

He stepped onto shore, and began walking straight towards me, not saying a word, with a strange gleam in his eye.

I wasn't certain what he was doing until he came right up tome, wrapped his arms around me, and pulled me into a tender kiss.

All thoughts of my oath and consequences left my mind as soon as his lips touched mine. My mind was only focused on the softness of his lips, the strength of his arms, which were now holding my body up, seeing as I had gone limp with shock, and the fact that I have never felt happier in my entire life.

When he finally pulled away, he stared at me with a wicked grin on his face, and said. "I love you."

I was still in shock, so with y mouth still slack, all I could manage was, "Ahauahaa."

He chuckled and set me down sitting, seeing as my legs weren't working properly.

He then turned to Jackie, whose tail began to wag excitedly. She ran up to him and crashed her lips on to his, not holding back. When she finally pulled away, he looked into her eyes and said, "I love you." Causing her to smile and wag her tail even harder.

It was then that I finally got over myself. I got on my feet, still confused about what was going on. I searched my mind for an answer, but froze when it came upon one thing: my oath.

"Oh no." I said to myself. "Oh no oh no oh no." I hugged my sides and stare at the ground feeling a bit nauseous.

Percy walked back over to me and took my hands. He cupped my chin in his hand and gently brought my eyes up to meet his. His eyes were worried, "What's wrong? Did you not like it?"

I opened and closed my mouth like a dead fish, "Did I like it? Of course I liked it you asshole! But I just broke my oath! Now Artemis is going to turn me into a jackelope!"

Percy chuckled, "No she isn't"

I laughed, "You may be strong Percy, but I don't think you are quite strong enough to take on Artemis, that's sweet of you to offer though."

"Zoë you didn't break your oath."

I looked up at him, "What?"

He walked next to me and took out 'Conqueror'. He transformed it into a water form; only this one was crystal clear like the river. As he did so he explained, "As you saw, I just defeated the goddess Styx, which wasn't my plan by the way it just turned out that way, Chaos said that she will eventually reform into a naiad of this river, so its all good I guess,"

The sword then shifted into a rectangular shape, on the front appeared a list, I couldn't see what it was a list of however because before I could read anything, Percy swiped up with his finger and the list started scrolling down,

"Since I have inherited all of the titles of Styx, I now have control over all of the oaths that were said in her name. Also any oaths from now on have to be said in my name to be binding, but that's beside the point. Basically I can now change the oaths however I want" he stopped scrolling finally and tapped on one of the options. He handed me the sword and said, "Take a look at that."

I looked at the screen and gasped at what I saw.

It read " _I Zoë Nightshade pledge myself to the Goddess Artemis. I turn my back on the company of all men, except for Perseus Jackson, and join the Hunt."_

 **Chapter 23!**

 **Finally! The romance can begin!**

 **I am going to address the Bianca one last time because I'm slightly annoyed: She is not in the harem. That might on my part, but if it is, there is no point in complaining about it anymore because it's not going to change. Maybe you can just trust that the plan I have for her will be good, seeing as you seem to think what I've done so far is good. But hey, what do I know; I'm just the author.**

 **Anyways, thank you for all the reviews and follows and favorites! Please keep them coming!**

 **I most likely will not upload tomorrow because I have Thanksgiving plans and won't have time.**

 **However will be reading the reviews! How about if you review, you add what your thankful for? That sounds fun.**

 **Anyways I love you all see you next time!**


	24. Chapter 24

Percy POV

As I looked down at Zoë, Damasen burst out laughing after watching the whole ordeal.

I stared down at the gawking face of Zoë, as she stared at her new oath. I smiled, knowing what it meant for her, and what it would mean for us.

Believe it or not, I am not the idiotic Conq' shell that the girls think I am. I have wanted to be with the two of them every second of every year. But like Jackie said: it wouldn't be fair not to wait.

Although I have to say it was pretty hard. Every time I looked at either of them, all I wanted to do was pull them close and tell them how much I love them, but I managed to restrain myself for thirty years which, for a guy with serious ADHD and impulsive tendencies, was fairly impressive.

It was at Damasen's hut that Chaos came to me with this idea. He explained to me that I wouldn't be able to be with Zoë until we dealt with her oath, so we came up with a plan to go and convince the spirit Styx to change it. I wasn't lying when I told I was sorry. Although in my experience, the best way to summon deities is to piss them off, it's always worked for me in the past.

However as I looked down at Zoë, who was still in shock, I realized that I don't regret anything. Although I don't I do feel a little bad about killing Styx.

" _Don't be"_ Chaos said in my head.

 _Why?_ I asked.

" _She used to mess with oaths in such away that the person had no choice but to break them. And once their souls were bound to her river, she would torture them for fun."_

 _Wow, I actually think I feel better._

" _Happy to help. Plus you didn't really kill her, she will be reincarnated into a water nymph somewhere, so don't worry."_

I was about to respond but Zoë finally gathering herself took my attention.

I put my sword back to normal mode and sheathed it, I could figure out all the rest later. A watched as Zoë looked at me with a strange gleam.

"Do you mean to tell me, that we just traveled ten years in Tartarus, through this giant and deadly swamp, all so you could be with me without breaking my oath?"

I was confused, what she said sounded sweet and romantic, but her hand was on her hip and her eyes flashed dangerously.

Very carefully I said, "Yes?"

She continued to stare at me for a few moments, I tensed, waiting for her to punch me in the groin again, but was instead pulled down by my collar into another kiss. Tis time she managed to catch me by surprise instead of vice versa.

I felt her tongue ask for entrance, and I got over my surprise and allowed it. We fought for dominance for a few moments, before I inevitably won. Not only because of strength, but because of experience.

When we finally stopped long enough to breath, she looked up at me panting, "That's for not telling me for all these years!"

I chuckled, "Is that the new form of punishment? Oh please, don't throw me in the briar patch!"

She continued to glare at me, "Gods you're annoying. Dating you better not be like this all the time." She then turned and walked away shaking her head and mumbling about stupid males.

I laughed and called after her "Does this mean we're going steady?"

She gave me the finger.

I continued to laugh anyway. I then felt a hand on my back. I turned to see Jackie looking up at me with a pouting face.

"What's wrong?" I asked

She sniffed in fake despair, "You giver her two kisses while I only got one?"

I smiled wickedly. I pulled her close and kissed her again as her tail wagged back and forth.

When we were done I looked down at her goofy grin and said, "Happy?"

She giggled and turned on her heal, slapping my body with her tail in the process, although I'm fairly certain that it was intentional. She sauntered away giving me a great view of her shapely posterior.

As she walked away towards Zoë and Damasen, I realized they were getting ready to leave. I was about to join them when I turned back to the new River Jackson and got an idea.

"Hey wait a minute guys!"

The hellhound, hunter, and Giant all turned toward me questioningly

I smiled deviously, "I have an idea."

Jackie POV 

I looked back at Percy uncertainly, "Are you sure about this?"

He grinned and gave a thumbs up, "Don't worry it will be fine!"

I turned back and looked down at the river. Zoë, Bianca and I were standing at the edge, preparing to jump in.

Apparently Percy thought it would be a good idea for us to get the curse of Achilles. According to him, since he was the new spirit of the river, he could give us the curse without the pain or weak spots. So here we were.

However it was taking every ounce of my willpower to stop myself from running away from the river with my tail between my legs. When I was a pup, my mother always to stay away from this river. All monsters avoided it, because Styx was notorious for drowning any monster that dared to come close enough. The idea that a monster could receive the curse of Achilles was unheard of.

One time when I was young, I heard of a hellhound who tried to bathe in the river. His screams were heard for miles as the river slowly melted him one layer at a time.

"Alright," he called out, "Just jump right in, and let yourself submerge for a minute, then come out. Don't worry about your clothes, I'll make sure they don't get wet."

We nodded and turned back. I looked back at Damasen who was watching us intently. Percy had offered the curse to him as well, but he had refused, saying he didn't need it. Percy seemed a bit irritated about it, but didn't say anything.

I turned to my right to see Zoë, and she looked at me. I held out my hand for her, and she took it, nodding at me. I nodded back and together, we jumped right in,

I had my eyes clenched shut, waiting for the pain, but it didn't come. I opened one eye to see that I was fine.

Then I realized something even weirder: I was breathing. I was at the bottom of the river and I was breathing like I was on land. And even better: it was like I wasn't in Tartarus, where the air is just a little bit poisonous.

I turned to Zoë to see if she was experiencing the same thing, then I realized that being him daughter of a sea goddess, she would be able to breath underwater anyways.

I then turned to see Bianca who was breathing as well

Still I turned to her and saw that she was in fact breathing. She turned toward me, smiled, and gave a thumb up.

I sighed in relief, but then I heard myself sigh. It wasn't garbled or bubbly like it should have been since we were underwater.

Curious, I carefully opened my mouth and said, "Hello." I was pleased to find that it carried to Zoë without garbling.

She turned to me eyes wide and pointed at me as a question.

I nodded my head, "I think Percy made it so we can talk, try it."

She opened her mouth and said, "Parsnips. Hey it works?"

I cocked my head to the side, "Why parsnips?"

She shrugged, "It was the first thing that came to my head."

I nodded, "So uh… how about that kiss huh?"

She blushed, "Yeah… it was pretty nice."

I smirked, "Yeah, he was pretty good right?"

She nodded rapidly.

"Yeah… I wonder what else he's good at." Bianca said with a smirk as she elbowed her teasingly.

Although we were underwater, I could still see her face go as red as a tomato. "What are you talking about?! We haven't even been dating him for an hour and you're already thinking about… that."

She smiled, "Why not? We've wanted to date him for thirty years now! Why should we take it slow?"

"Because we just should. It's good to make him wait. We wouldn't want him to think we were floozies."

I raised an eyebrow, "'Floozies'?"

She glared at me, "Shut up."

I laughed, "Seriously though, what's your problem?"

She looked away bashfully, "It's just… when we do that, it will be my first time."

I shrugged, "Okay, what's wrong with that?"

She looked at me, "Have you seen his… thing?"

I cocked my head, "You mean his penis?"

She sighed in exasperation, "Yes his penis, it is huge! It's like fourteen inches long and three inches thick!"

I paled, "It is? How do you know?"

She blushed again; she seems to be doing a lot of that lately, "One day when you and him were asleep—"

A boulder crashing into the water next to us interrupted us. We looked at one another and came to the same conclusion: we were under attack.

I jumped up and began paddling to the surface, with Zoë right next to me. When we broke the surface we looked around furiously for what was attacking us, but was met by an even worse sight.

Percy was on the ground writhing in agony. Damasen was crouching over him, seemingly unsure of what to do. When he saw us out of the corner of his eye he furiously yelled, "GET OUT OF THE WATER!"

I was stunned for a moment, but Zoë grabbing my and Bianca's arms and pulling me towards the shore brought me back.

As soon as we stepped out of the water, Percy stopped writhing, and groaned.

We rushed to his side, desperate to know what was wrong. When we got there, he was sweating and panting, but otherwise unharmed. He didn't have a scratch on him. But Damasen looked furious.

"You gods-damned fool!" He hollered, "What the hell were you thinking?"

Percy coughed, "Hey! It worked didn't it? So why don't we just move on?"

That's when Zoë asked, "What the hell are you guys talking about?!"

Percy looked at us as if he just noticed we were there, "Uh, nothing. Nothing at all."

She growled and turned to Damasen, "What did the idiot do this time?"

Still glaring at Percy Damasen answered, "He lied about the river. It still causes pain and it still gives an Achilles spot."

I was confused, "But we didn't feel anything…" the realization dawned on me then. I turned I turned to glare at Percy, who smiled nervously.

"You made it so that the pain and weakness go to _you_?" I asked angrily.

He held his hands up in surrender, "Hey I figured, since you know I've already done it, it would be better if it was the one who went through it."

Damasen snorted, "Please, if it were one that would have been okay, but with three at once the pain was tripled, if it were any more your heart could have given out."

I looked back at Percy with a furious glare, and I could practically feel Zoë next to me doing the same.

"And what about the weak spots?" I asked

He then got a confident look, "I actually came up with a great solution for that. I made it so that the weak spots formed on my heart inside my body. That way I have no external weak spots." He looked very proud of himself

"That's not good enough." Zoë, Bianca, Damasen, and I all said at once.

He looked confused, "What? Why not?"

Damasen groaned, "Oh I don't know, maybe blunt force trauma, poison, hell even a heart attack!"

"Oh come on, what are the odds of that happening?"

"Very slim," Damasen answered, "But all of those things are very possible, and we need you to stay alive."

Percy sighed, "Alright I see your point, but what do you expect me to do about it? I already gave myself the weak spots."

Damasen stood up, "Didn't you tell me one of your powers as the Conqueror is the ability to bestow?"

Percy gave him a suspicious look, "Yeah."

"You'll just have to bestow the weak spots to me."

"What? No way, I don't want to give you a deadly weakness!"

"Well that's too bad!" Damasen yelled, "You're not going to keep it! Are you going to give it to them?" he asked gesturing to Zoë and I.

He looked like a teenager being scolded by a parent, "No."

"Alright then," Damasen concluded, "Now give them to me. I am not much of a fighter anyways, and giants need a demigod and a god to be killed so it might not matter for me."

Percy sighed and nodded. He closed his eyes and concentrated. He reached his hand out towards Damasen and released a small strained of red energy that flowed into Damasen's chest.

Once it was done, Percy sighed and turned toward everyone, "Alright, "Next stop?"

Damasen cleared his throat, "That would be: The House of Night"

 **Chapter 24!**

 **At this point in time I have decided that there will be an addition to the harem. And her name is NYX. I think some one suggested it. I am also considering another. Write in the reviews how you feel about Clarisse and also keep giving suggestions. I should also add that this story will most likely cover all the mythologies and characters from uncle Rick's books so don't count those out of your considerations. OOOOOHHH How about Bast? Let me know what you think.**

 **Thank you all for the reviews and support!**

 **I love you all! See you next time!**


	25. Chapter 25

**30 years later, 30 years in Tartarus left**

Percy POV

I groaned for the umpteenth time, "Are we there yet?"

Damasen grumbled under his breath, "My gods Percy you've been asking for thirty years what does it fucking look like?"

I looked around. We were all walking behind Damasen, except for Bianca who was on his shoulders. I walked next to my two girlfriends.

I am never going to get used to saying that.

I remember growing up with my mom; she would repeatedly give extensive lectures on manners and how to treat women. Rest assured she never encouraged that men are lower than women, or that women are weaker than men. However she did tell me that if I ever got in a relationship a woman, there are a few rules.

One: always protect the woman with your life. I do that, but it's a bit difficult when we got together in hell

Two: never have sex before marriage. Believe it or not, we still haven't. Whenever I brought it up, they told me that they want to wait at least a few months in real time, which meant it won't happen until after we escape. Still I'm not sure about the marriage thing.

Three: always remain loyal to the woman. This is what has me worried. My mother always assumed I would have a monogamous relationship. I shudder to think what she will say when she finds out.

We after 20 years we finally emerged from the swamplands and entered a blistering hot desert-like area. Luckily I had gained better control over my armor, so I could now form it like shorts so I could be cool. For some reason it only keeps me cool when I am asleep, which seems like a weird design flaw, but I didn't worry about it.

Zoë and Jackie walked on either side of me. Every once in a while one of them would take my arm and lean against my shoulder to rest. I didn't mind. I had loads of strength and endurance. You could even say it was monstrous.

I groaned again, just to piss the giant off, "How about now?"

The giant stopped and stood completely still. I braced myself, waiting for the inevitable attack. Over the last thirty years, we have had this game where I do my best to piss him off and he does his best to keep his cool. I figured since pissing people off was my biggest skill, I might as well hone it to perfection. And of course I always win. The only time Damasen supposedly won, I found out he had plugged his ears up so he couldn't hear my voice. So it didn't come. But whenever I did make him explode, he would turn and attack me with the ferocity he had facing the Drakon. But of course I would always kick his ass.

He thought I did it just for shits and giggles, but really my main goal was the fight. Damasen wasn't much of a fighter, but over the years, I've been secretly training him so he could better defend himself in a real fight.

Why didn't I just tell him that and have regular training? Well partly because I knew he would never agree to it, being a peaceful guy and all, and partly because I thought the way his red face turned purple when he was angry was fucking hilarious.

But as I waited for the giant to come at me, I was met with something even more surprising.

"We're here."

I leaned to the side so I could look past his hulking frame and saw where we were.

In front of us was a large outcropping of the desert area that ended in a drop off, that dropped off into nothing. It was like staring at the end of the world. There was nothing but void.

" _Oh look! That's me! Hello me!_ " Chaos perked up

"What?" I asked

Damasen spoke up, "We have reached the edge of Tartarus, and all of that darkness is Chaos, which is where everything lies in."

I nodded. Honestly this didn't surprise me at all. But as I looked closer, I noticed a figure kneeling near the edge.

"Who is that?" I asked

" _Hmm? Oh! That's Akhlys my daughter! She must be guarding today! Lets go say hi!"_

I wasn't as enthusiastic, "Your daughter? Does that make her a primordial?"

" _Not exactly. She isn't exactly my blood daughter. I magically implanted her into Nyx's womb so she could be born. She is just a regular goddess._

"Alright, goddess of what?"

Damasen snorted, "Don't worry, I think you'll be able to figure it out."

I wasn't sure what he meant by that, but I followed him to the edge, with both girls at my side.

As I got closer I started to hear crying. When we got to her, I saw that she was curled up into a ball sobbing uncontrollably.

Concerned I walked up and put my hand on her shoulder, "Are you okay?"

She whipped her head around to look at me, causing me to stumble backwards, not because I was startled, but because of her face.

It was shriveled and bloody, and an endless stream of tears poured down it. She was way too thin and filthy. It almost hurt to look at.

She eyed us uncertainly, "Who are you? What do you want?"

I opened my mouth to answer, but Chaos beat me to it. _"Hello sweetie!"_

At the sound of her father's voice, her utterly miserable face seemed to light up a bit. Now she only looked like her dog died and not her entire family. She quickly spun around to look into the void, "F-father? Is that you?"

" _Yes it is. Although you won't find me out there, I'm not fully awake yet; I won't be for a few centuries. It is good to see you though."_

Akhlys looked like she wanted to smile, but her mouth didn't know how. "What woke you? And who are these people? Are they your new servants?"

I had to bite my tongue to keep from laughing. But chaos continued, _"In a way. They need entrance into the House of Night."_

Her sunken eyes widened in shock, "Father you know I would do anything for you, but they can't enter! They are outsiders! Why would they need to anyways?"

In a more serious tone, Chaos answered with _"The boy is my champion. He is Percy Jackson, the Conqueror. And he has business with Nyx._

"What? Since when?" I asked incredulously.

Without even acknowledging me Chaos continued, " _Now can you please open the gate darling?"_

Akhlys was staring at me with a look I couldn't quite read, what with all the blood and tears obscuring it, but she nodded and turned to the drop off and started chanting something,

As we looked on, the pitch black of the void seemed to shimmer and solidify into a slightly lighter black palace made of stygian iron. It looked like a supersized version of the palace of Hades.

A set of stygian iron steps formed at the cliff and led up to a set of gigantic double doors that seemed to be the only way into the palace.

We stared up at the intimidating place. I quickly put on a brave face and said, "Alright then, lets get going.

I turned to Akhlys and said, "Thank you."

She started crying again.

I turned back to look the stairs and started up. The others followed behind me.

I was stopped however when I heard a gasp behind me. I turned to see Zoë at the bottom of the stairs unable to get up.

"What's wrong?" I asked as I made my way back down.

She grimaced as she tried to walk forward, "It's like there is an invisible force field stopping me. I can't get through."

As I was trying to figure out what was wrong, I heard Akhlys sob: "It's no use, only creatures of darkness and the pit can enter."

I realized that she was right. Bianca was a child of Hades, Jackie was a hellhound, I was the hellhound king, and Damasen was a child of Tartarus. Zoë was just a demi-titan of Atlas and Pleione.

This was a problem; there was no way I was going to let her stay out here by herself, even though I knew she could take care of herself. That's when I remembered something.

"Jeffrey!" I exclaimed.

"Jeffrey?" Damasen, Bianca and Zoë asked,"

Jackie's eyes lit up, "That's right! Jeffrey!"

Zoe shook her head in confusion, "Who the hell is Jeffrey?"

I grinned, "He was this douchebag hellhound back at the Lair. He challenged me for the throne every day for an entire year before I finally gave in and killed him."

Zoë nodded, "But what does Jeffrey have to do with me?"

I looked at her, "How would you feel about becoming part hellhound?"

She blinked, then her eyes widened in realization, "I guess we don't have a choice."

Jackie squealed with delight, "This is going to be great! Now we're all going to be hellhounds and we can go on walks together, play with each other, chase each other's tails—"

"Okay Jackie I think we get it. " I said with a chuckle.

She blushed slightly but looked just as excited.

I closed my eyes and concentrated. I focused on a mental image of Jeffrey and I imagined him and his powers leaving me and going into Zoë.

I opened my eyes and raised my hand. Black energy then flowed out of my hand and flew into Zoë. Once it was finished, Zoë's hair seemed to grow longer, her muscles became more toned, and her canines sharpened.

Once the transformation was complete, Zoë looked up with a smile, "This feels great! Why have you been holding out on me all this time?"

I rolled my eyes, "Can you cross now?"

She stepped forward and found that she could. I nodded and began to start up the stairs again.

When we made it to the top, the gigantic double doors swung open automatically, just like in a horror movie. It didn't exactly reassure me.

We walked inside to find a gigantic mansion-like set up. There was a double staircase that spiraled down from the upper floors and there was furniture lined on either side of the room in perfect symmetry. And everything was either dark black, or shining like the stars. If not for our night vision, we would be very blind.

I turned to Damasen, "So now what? You said this was a shortcut right?"

The giant nodded, "We just need to walk through and it will lead directly where we need to go. There is no need to linger."

I nodded and we started forward, only to be stopped by a voice that sent a shiver up our spines

"That is not quite right." Said a voice that reminded me of velvet for some reason.

Directly in front of us, shadows formed and solidified into three figures, one of which I recognized.

"Thanatos." I stated.

The dark-skinned angel smiled, "Indeed. It's nice to meet you officially Perseus."

He was just as remembered from the iceberg. Although I was busy fighting ghosts so I didn't get to talk with him. His beautiful wings were still breathtaking, almost as much as his face, which seemed to be carved from stone. He wore only pants and held his scythe, revealing his toned figure that rivaled my own.

"Yeah," I answered, "sorry I didn't say hi in Alaska, I was busy fighting ghosts."

He smirked, "I was actually referring to your hundreds of near-death experiences. It's not just a phrase you know, I am there every time," he looked past me at Zoë and Jackie, "Your boyfriend is quite the flirter."

Without having to look, I could feel the glares burning into my skin. At least I could be sure that death was not one of my lovers, no anti-jealousy magic here. I rolled my eyes and said, "Oh come on, dressed like that you were basically asking for it."

At that one of the figures behind Thanatos chuckled. I realized I had almost forgotten they were there, which was weird. The one that had laughed was tall and lanky; with a face only a mother could love. It was horrifically scarred and deformed, as if it had undergone every form of torture there is. He wore raggedy clothes covered in dried blood, and he had wings sprouting from his back like Thanatos, only they were just bones.

The third figure stood in the back and wore a heavy cloak that covered his face and body. He looked to be about 8 feet tall. I don't know what it was, but something about him made me uneasy.

Not looking away from the tall figure, I asked, "So Death, who are your friends?"

With a bit of a bashful tone after my teasing, he answered, "Sorry where are my manners? These are my brothers. Ker and Moros. Together, we are Death."

I squinted my eyes, "I thought you were death."

He nodded, "Yeah it's a common misconception. Technically I am just the god of peaceful death, but since I am the most handsome we put my face on the company logo."

I nodded, "And what are they the gods of?" I said, gesturing to his brothers.

The tall and lanky one spoke in a voice that reminded me of someone choking on his or her own blood said, "I am Ker, the god of violent death." He then nodded towards the tall one, who I assumed was Moros, "This is Moros—" told you, "—he is the embodiment of doom. He doesn't talk much."

I waved my hand, "Hi."

I turned back to Thanatos, "So what do you guys want?"

Thanatos smiled, "It's simple really: we wish to give you our blessings."

 **CHAPTER 25!**

 **SHOUTOUT TO** **jonkatarina** **suggesting I do something with Moros, which led to what's happening now, that guy has given me great suggestions and has even supplied me with a list of all primordial gods when I asked. I really appreciate them I hope you do too. Thank you dude!**

 **Sorry if this chapter is a bit short, but If I kept going it would be way too long and want my chapter lengths to be consistent throughout the whole story. So stay tuned for next Saturday when some juicy shit is about to go down.**

 **Thanks again for all the support! I love you all!**


	26. Chapter 26

Percy POV

I tried cleaning my ears out, because what I just heard could not be right.

"I'm sorry," I said to the death gods, "Could you repeat yourself, I think I misheard you."

Thanatos smirked, "I said that we would like to give you our blessings."

I stared at him blankly, "You mean after we complete some crazy task for you?"

The angelic death god chuckled, "No, this one is free."

My mind couldn't comprehend what was happening right now. In all my years as a demigod I have learned a lot. But the thing that held up the most was the fact that gods never gave blessings for free. You had to earn that shit. Like when Clarisse got the blessing of Ares, only after charging a drakon head on without armor. Actually now that I think about it you might just have to be an idiot to get the blessing of Ares.

But here these three were ready to give me blessings. I just knew there had to be a catch.

"There is no catch if that is what you are thinking." Thanatos said

Well fuck.

"What do you mean "there's no catch"" I asked, "There is always a catch, you have to have a reason."

He nodded, "We do have a reason: you are the chosen one."

As we were talking, the others seemed to realize we would be here for a while and went to wait on some furniture on the right side of the room. They watched from there.

He paused, waiting to see my reaction; he seemed disappointed when I just stared at him waiting for him to continue.

"Aren't you going to be all 'chosen for what?' and all that?" he asked curiously

I snorted "Please, I'm still working on my second chosen one prophecy, albeit with a couple of co-chosen ones. The fact that I am getting a third does not surprise me."

He seemed to nod in understanding, but he had a guilty look in his eye that told me I wasn't going to like what he said next.

"It's actually two more, not one."

I sighed, "Great, you mind telling me what they are?"

"Actually I believe you already know of the first one: you are the servant of Chaos."

I cringed, "I don't know about servant."

He looked at me curiously, "You have received her blessing have you not?"

I was a little curious as to why he was referring to Chaos as she, but I figured he must have never seen him. Who am I to tell people what to believe? Still I answered, "I'm more like his acquaintance who owes him unlimited favors."

Thanatos raised a perfectly trimmed eyebrow, "And what, besides the fact that she is Chaos, did she do to earn those favors?"

"Simple," I stated, "He gave my girlfriend eternal peace. I don't do what he says because he is the creator; I do what he says because he helped someone who means the world to me. I consider him a friend."

The three death gods seemed taken aback by this answer. Thanatos spoke up, "Wait, why did you say—?"

" _OH MY ME PERCY!"_ I heard Chaos in my head. Judging by all the startled looks I deduced everyone in the room could her him too, _"That was so touching *sniff* I think I *sniff* just might cry. *Fake crying sounds*"_

I rolled my eyes at his antics, "About time you spoke up. How the hell do these guys know you blessed me?"

Realizing who was speaking to them, the three brothers of death each fell on one knee with a fist to the ground, Thanatos spoke up, "Almighty Chaos, it is an honor to hear your voice, but I must ask, why isn't it-?"

" _Coming out of my mouth?_ " Chaos interrupted, " _Good question Thanatos, I am still waiting for my power to return, so I am not forming to save power."_

That didn't seem to satisfy Thanatos, "No I meant—"he stopped however and seemed to be listening to something, I quickly realized that chaos was saying something to him and his brothers in private. As they listened, they all seemed to have an 'oooohhhhh' moment and nodded. Afterwards they all seemed to look at me with a new level of fascination.

"You guys want to tell me what that was about?" I asked

Thanatos shook his head, "It is better that you don't know for now."

I groaned in annoyance, but I quickly got over it, at this point I was basically used to being left out of things.

"So now that that is settled," Thanatos said, "We are here to give you are blessings so that you can better serve—sorry, _help_ Chaos."

"Yeah," I said, "That still confuses me. I know he is the 'Almighty Chaos' or whatever, but shouldn't you be trying to kill me for my power like everyone else? Why are you so loyal to Chaos?"

Thanatos smiled, "Not as dumb as you look hmmm?"

I shrugged, "When it suits me."

He chuckled, "You are wise to question, but don't worry, this isn't a trick to take your power. We are Death; we uphold the natural order of the universe. That being said, the natural order is personified by Chaos who created the universe in the natural order. So we uphold Chaos."

I nodded in understanding it made sense, somehow. "Alright fair enough."

He nodded, "Now may we commence with commence with the blessings?"

I laughed, "I suppose."

He walked forward towards me "I will go first. We will go one at a time so you don't burst into flames."

"I like that idea." I said.

Thanatos put his hands on my shoulders and began muttering in a language I didn't understand. After a few minutes he stopped and stepped back. I didn't feel any different.

"I don't get it, do I have to do a dance or something to activate it?"

He laughed, "Sadly no, the blessing is already in place."

I raised my eyebrows, "What is it then?"

"A couple things," he answered, "I've heard that you have acquired wings. Is this true?"

To answer, I focused on my demon wings and felt they sprout from my back. They were still as black and bat-like as ever. They spanned about 15 feet.

Thanatos seemed to chuckle to himself, "I see."

I found myself feeling a bit irritated at that, "What is that about? Are my wings not good enough?"

He looked me straight in the eyes, "That is exactly right. It's a miracle you can fly at all with these monstrosities. Where did you get them?"

Still irritated at his rudeness, I answered simply, "Hell."

He laughed dryly, "Very funny Perseus, do you think you could be more specific?"

"I got them from a demon called a Kasai."

He cocked his head to the side, "A Kasai? But that would mean…"

As realization dawned on him, I simply nodded with a smirk.

He seemed flustered, "Oh you meant _that_ Hell. I would ask, but I doubt it's a fun story."

"That's a good call." I said.

He shook his head. "Anyways the point is that these wings are less than perfect. They seem to be made with limited resources, and considering who made them, I doubt a lot of effort was put in.

I frowned, "Why? Who made them?"

He just looked at me with an eyebrow raised, "Whom do you think?"

I tried to think about it, but this was too much like a math test. I made the mistake of looking to my right and getting distracted by Jackie and Zoë's beautiful faces. I may be powerful, but I was still ADHD as hell.

In my mind, I heard Chaos whisper _"Lucifer. When he was cast out of heaven, he tried to make an army that could defeat the angels of heaven. But he failed. His powers, as great as they are, were not equal to mine. So his demons, though powerful, are less than that of angels. It's a good thing; else he might have defeated heaven."_

I nodded. I felt a little put out that the wings I thought were so cool were made by Satan. I felt like that might say something about me.

I got over it however and asked, "Alright, I'll admit that they are not ideal, what is your point?"

He smiled knowingly, "My point is," as he said this, he expanded his pitch black wings behind him to their full length, which was about 35 feet, "I have given you an upgrade."

I realized what he meant and I smiled like a giddy child. I quickly shrunk back my demon wings and closed my eyes and imagined wings just like his growing out of my back, and I began to feel them grow.

When I opened my eyes I was now sporting a new set of wings. These were dark angel wings like Thanatos had, only mine seemed to be pitch black unlike his color tinted ones. They stretched out to an impressive 25-foot wingspan. Not only were they larger than the demon wings, they were also much stronger. I felt as if I could fly forever on these things.

At the sight of me sprouting angel wings, Zoë and Jackie ran over from their spots on the couch to see. Damasen stayed behind because he was too afraid he might wake Bianca, who was asleep on his shoulders.

As the two girls ran up, I gave my wings a test flap, and found that I could control them way better than I could the demon wings. In fact, I found I was able to control each feather on my wing individually, which kind of blew my mind. I don't know how, but I felt like I knew these wings better than my own body.

The two girls came up on either side of me. They each ran their hands over my feathers, which felt really good. Jackie commented, "They are so soft."

Zoë turned to me with a WTF look, "We leave you alone for five minutes and you sprout a new set of wings? Give us a break."

I could only smile apologetically. Once the girls were done feeling me up, I turned to Thanatos who was watching with a look of amusement.

"I took the liberty of implanting all the skills and knowledge of how to use them in you. Those wings are ten times faster, stronger, and more agile than the demon ones." I nodded to him gratefully

He cleared his throat. "I also gave you something else. On your journey, friends of yours may die, whether you like it or not. So I have given you the power to ease their passing and give them a painless death."

As much as I hated the idea, I knew he was right; people will die. Especially if I stay partially immortal. So I walked up to Thanatos and held out my hand, which he took.

"Thank you Thanatos. If you ever need a favor let me know, I will be there for you.

He seemed surprise, but it turned into a smile. He shook my hand and said, "I don't think you realize just how valuable that is, thank you."

After we let go, Thanatos stepped back and let his brother Ker step forward. His mangled face stared at mine, and I stared right back. Something about this seemed to amuse him.

"My blessing," he started in his sickening voice, "Is that you will have the ability to control the pain of the dying, and the corpses of those who died a gruesome death. You will be able to put those on the brink of death through more pain than they can imagine, and raise an army of those who died in pain, only if their corpses are near."

Before I could say anything like 'no thanks' he put his deformed hand on my shoulder and put the blessing on me. I silently wished I wouldn't have to use it, but I thanked him all the same.

Next up I stood before the eight-foot tall man in the hood. Even though I was standing right in front of him looking up, all I could see in the hood was darkness.

"I am Moros," he said in a voice that sounded like a mix between Morgan Freeman and Vin Diesel.

"That you are." I responded.

His hood tilted to the side. "Why do you not cower?"

I was confused, "I mean you're tall but I've met bigger you know?"

He shook his head, "Look at your friends."

I turned around to see Jackie and Zoë hiding behind my wings. They were sweating profusely and looked like they were about to have a panic attack.

I looked back at Moros and yelled, "Cut it out!"

After looking at me for a moment, he nodded. I turned to see that the girls were calming down.

I looked back up at Moros. "What was that?"

"That was my presence. Right now I am suppressing it. I am the embodiment of doom. I am everywhere and I am nowhere. I am the one who everyone fears, even Zeus. Whenever I unleash my aura, it is enough to bring a god to his knees in fear, yet you seem unaffected."

I shrugged, "I don't know what to tell you."

He seemed to think for a moment, before he told Thanatos, "Cover their eyes and turn away.

Thanatos and Ker seemed to panic for some reason. "Brother you can't be serious! He will go insane!"

Moros just waved it off, "He'll be fine. Chaos agrees."

Unable to argue with that, Thanatos just sighed and held out his hands. Suddenly shadows reached out and covered the eyes of everyone in the room except Moros' and mine.

I looked up at him and watched as he removed his hood to reveal…

Okay I'm not going tell you what it was, because I can't really put it into words. All I know for sure is that it was pretty doomy

I stared up at the face of doom and asked, "Are we having a staring contest?"

Slowly, Moros began to laugh. Soon he was laughing uncontrollably as he put his hood back on, once again covering his face.

"You are something else Percy Jackson. I can't wait to see what you become."

Still confused I simply said, "Okay?"

He chuckled again before saying, "My blessing will allow you to know whenever someone you care about is about to die. And in the case that two are happening at once, it allows you to divide into two bodies, although you will split your powers with each division. Also I will give you the ability to unleash my aura, albeit once every two days. It will bring any enemy to their knees in fear.

I blinked as I realized just how useful these blessings were going to be. "Thank you! That is awesome!"

Moros nodded solemnly, "Indeed it is, use it wisely." He then put a hand on my shoulder and placed the blessing on me. I was definitely going to have to do some testing later.

"Well." I said as I realized that we were done, "Thank you all for the gifts, I will try to use them wisely. You all know where to find me if you need anything I guess. So which way is the exit?"

Moros shook his head, "You are not finished in the House of Night."

I didn't like the sound of that, "Why, what else do I need to do?"

"You need to meet the lady of the house."

I gulped as I realized what he meant, but I nodded, figuring these guys haven't led me wrong so far. They began to lead us upstairs but they stopped.

"Um," Thanatos said nervously, "I'm going to need your friends to wait here."

I didn't understand why, but I turned to my friends and nodded. They reluctantly nodded back and returned to the living room.

I followed the three death gods up stairs and through the house until we arrived at a door that seemed to be painted a slightly darker shade of black than the rest of the place.

Thanatos nocked on the door. Inside, a voice that reminded me of silk said, "Come in."

We entered the room to see something I wasn't expecting. I know, shocker right?

There was what looked like a hospital bed. Lying in it was a shriveled old man with pitch-black hair. Next to him sitting in chair was one of the most beautiful women I have ever seen.

Her hair was pitch black, just like her sundress, and reached her lower back. Her skin reminded me of fog as pale as it was. But what really stood out were her eyes. Her irises were pitch black like her hair but her pupils shined with a white light, like stars.

"Hello Perseus," She greeted me in her silk-like voice, "My name is Nyx. This is my brother Erebus. You are here so he can name an heir."

 **Chapter 26!**

 **It is CHRISTMAS BREAK! I don't know about you guys but am ready for Christmas!**

 **I want to give another shout out to jonkatarina for all the help and the lists of deities and spirits. They are great references. Unfortunately, only his suggestions are not enough to sustain this story. I need more reviews!**

 **I love you all and hope you have a great break!**


	27. Chapter 27

Nyx POV 

I sat next to my older brother, holding his hand and stroking his forehead. Feeling a pit in my stomach grow with each passing moment.

His face was shriveled and old, he almost looked his age. I was happy to see that his hair hadn't turned white that would have been deeply disturbing, him being darkness and all.

You see, my brother was fading. He has been for a couple centuries. It began when humans got over their fear of the dark. They made fires and light bulbs; anything to keep away the dark.

Of course that was only a minor cause of it. There was also the fact that nobody remembered him, nobody prayed to him, nobody cared about him. I guess that happens when you're the oldest primordial

When our mother Chaos created the universe, she started with Darkness. Darkness made up everything in the universe, until she added stars, or Aether the primordial of light. It wasn't until Gaia and Uranus were born that Hemera and I came along. Although the humans still revere us, they long forgot about our predecessors, even though we are half as powerful. Last I heard from Hemera, Aether was still holding on; or at least doing better than Erebus. **(Aether was created with Erebus and Hemera was created with Nyx in this story because it seems better to me. All of Nyx's other children are basically the same.)**

I remember how I felt when Erebus finally told me he had given up. He stopped holding on and began to let himself go. That was when the pit in my stomach started growing.

Ever since I came into this world, he had taken me under his wing. He had showed me how to use my powers, and taught me everything I know. He was my older brother, albeit not by birth. These past centuries I have had to watch the man I loved and admired the most slowly waste away into nothing, and pretend to be happy for him like he wanted me to. He keeps telling me he will "finally have peace"

And as I think about it, I realize how selfish I am being, I should just let him do what he wants, its his eternity, not mine, but I always find myself with the same thought: _I don't want to be alone_.

As hard as it is to believe, I am not the most popular primordial. I've heard rumors it's because of the bad rap that my children get, but that just isn't fair. Moros, Thanatos and Ker are all upstanding individuals with splendid personalities, it's not their fault they're death incarnate. And the hellhounds weren't supposed to be evil; they are beautiful creatures. It was that dumb mutt Salvador's fault. I haven't checked on them in a while but I've noticed that they haven't been active too much on earth the past almost two weeks. I would have thought with Gaea doing her "overthrowing the bratty grandchildren" thing that they would want in on the action.

But anyways, one of the few people who don't hate me is Hemera, but we never see each other. With Erebus gone…

But here we were waiting on his so-called "heir". I don't know much about him, except for the fact that his name is Perseus. I am very worried about this. I really hope that Erebus didn't go senile and choose _the_ Perseus. That child of Zeus would be a terrible fit for the role. Not to mention he wasn't even a god.

I was hoping that this Perseus would at least be a minor deity that I haven't heard of. Who knows, as long as I have been out of touch there could be a new Olympian.

I'm not going to lie to you and say that I'm not disappointed he didn't choose me. In fact I was furious at first. I was his best friend! I was already the closest one to his element!

But after a few years I calmed down and thought about it. As much as I didn't like it, I have never known Erebus to be wrong about something, or someone. He was very wise.

He first told me about Perseus around 17 years ago. Although his body is unable to move anymore, his mind is still active. Being darkness, he has the ability to see everything the shadows see, and shadows are everywhere. If he were not a primordial, I doubt he would be able to do this; it causes an unbelievable amount of strain on the mind as it is literally separating the mind into each individual shadow.

That's when there was a knock on the door. I looked up from my brother and felt my heart skip a beat. I was about to meet the man that my brother held in such high regard. "He is perfect" Erebus said. "We should be the ones thanking him if he accepts." That one still gets me. Why should we thank him? And who in their right mind would not accept a primordials domain?

I quickly composed myself however, and answered, "Come in."

The door opened and I was greeted by the face of Thanatos, which forced me to suppress a smile. I would never tell him or anyone this, but he was by far my favorite son. He was so behaved, so handsome, so charismatic, and so revered. Even if it is fear, his name brought respect to the house of night. Why if he were the one Erebus chose I would be just as happy as if he had chosen me.

But he just smiled at me and moved to the side to reveal… I breathed a sigh of relief.

This man was definitely not the same Perseus that I remembered. Even better, he was definitively a god, a minor one at least. He was currently wearing no shirt and his legs were covered by what appeared to be… drakon scales? Maybe it was a new form of clothing. Anyway I knew he was a god because no mortal man could have such an… appealing figure. He was slim like a swimmer, but each an every one of his muscles seemed to be sculpted by Chaos herself. Though they were compact, each and every one of his muscles almost radiated the fact that they held more power than meets the eye. He kind of reminded me of Erebus in his prime….

I soon realized I was drooling. I quickly stopped myself.

All of these thoughts passed by in less than a second, thanks to my mind of a primordial. I quickly greeted him with "Hello Perseus, My name is Nyx. This is my brother Erebus. You are here so he can name an heir."

I sat back and waited for him to start hyperventilating, bowing down at our feet, proclaiming undying loyalty as thanks, you know, all the regular stuff.

Instead he sighed and put his hand in his face. He muttered under his breath, but as a primordial I could still hear him say, "Great, just what I needed today. You think you could have warned me dude?... I don't care if it was more fun this way that's not cool.

I frowned realizing he must have someone telepathically speaking with him, but that wasn't possible. My house had wards against anyone doing that, to protect against spies and such. I was about to confront him about it when he suddenly walked up to me and held out his hand.

With a bright smile he said, "Nice to meet you Nyx, my name is Percy Jackson, although I guess you already knew that."

I just stared at him in shock, not taking his hand. Did he know who I am? Maybe he mistook me for another person named Nyx.

I cleared my throat. "Uh maybe I wasn't clear, I am Nyx."

He stared at me blankly.

"As in Night."

He continued to stare at me blankly.

"The primordial!" I almost yelled in irritation.

He just nodded. "Yeah I figured, what's the problem?"

I couldn't believe him. Now I was sure he was an Olympian because only one of them could have this level of arrogance.

As I stared at him, he slowly retraced his hand with a confused face saying, "Maybe you don't like shaking hands?"

I got over my shock and gritted my teeth. I really didn't like this god at the moment, but this was for Erebus, so I forced myself to smile and changed the subject. "I'm a bit of a germaphobe. Unfortunately my brother is taking a nap right now, it will be a few minutes before he wakes up, which is when we well commence with the… gift. So until then why don't we get to know each other since we will be working together."

He nodded, "I suppose that makes sense."

I nodded, "So Perseus, what are your current domains?"

He scrunched his face up in confusion, "Define domain."

I couldn't believe this. It seems that this god is dumber than he looks, "Domain as in, what element do you have absolute control of?"

He thought for a moment, "Well if its absolute control then none I guess,"

"What?" I asked, "How can you be an Olympian with no domain?"

He snorted as If I had said something funny "I'm not an Olympian."

"Just a god then?" I asked dreading the answer.

"Nope."

"Minor god?"

"No."

I felt my eyebrow twitching, "Just what _are_ you then?"

"Demigod. Technically"

I felt my body shaking in anger, if I didn't calm down soon, I might go nuclear, "I'm assuming you are at least a child of Hades. Or maybe Thanatos decided to get over his shyness and met someone?" in the background I could feel Thanatos blushing, but I kept my attention on Perseus.

"Actually I am a child of Poseidon." He said matter-of-factly.

That is when I lost it.

I exploded into my true form. Screaming in rage. Unlike some true forms, mine doesn't make a shine, it radiates pure darkness, and however it is still able to vaporize any mortal of demigod who looks at me or is in a thirty-foot radius of me.

Still screaming, I looked down at the man who will soon turn to dust and yelled, "HOW DARE YOU! HOW COULD A MORTAL SUCH AS YOU HOPE TO INHERIT THE POWER OF EREBUS!

Still waiting at the door I heard Thanatos protest, "Mother please! He is—"

He was cut off when I waved my hand to shove him out the door with the shadows, which then closed the door sealing it. 

I hardly noticed however because I was too focused on the man before me, who despite being within ten feet of me seemed too stubborn to vaporize. He was covering his eyes with one hand; probably knowing his resilience will only go so far—

He just peeked and looked at me.

Curious, I calmed down and took a closer look at him. No mortal should be able to look upon my true form and survive. But upon closer inspection, he covered his eyes again and appeared to be…. Blushing?

"I'm sorry if I made you angry," he said carefully, "But do you think you can… cover yourself?"

I suddenly remembered that my true form does not include clothing.

I quickly returned to my physical form with a blush on my face. I found myself covering my chest in a protective manner. Trying to get over my embarrassment, I asked, "H-How are you still alive?"

He also seemed a bit embarrassed but he answered, "What do you mean?"

"I just showed you my true form!"

His eyes flashed with recognition, "Really? To me it just looked like you magicked your clothes off and started radiating shadows, in a very angry manner."

I felt my face burn brightly,

After a few seconds he finally realized, "Wait shouldn't I be dead?"

I was about to shout angrily that yes he should. But someone else beat me to the punch.

"Indeed you should. It seems that there is more to you than what lies on the surface."

I looked down to see my brother wide-awake and smiling knowingly.

"B-brother?" I stammered, "You're awake!"

He nodded. He then started to sit up, I quickly rushed over to help him, knowing hat his body was very weak.

Once he was sitting up properly, he turned to Perseus.

"It is s pleasure to finally meet you young man." He said.

Perseus simply nodded and said, "Nice to meet you too."

Erebus beckoned for Perseus to come closer, which he did.

Once he was standing at the old primordials bedside, Erebus asked, "I'm guessing you don't know how you survived either." Perseus nodded his head.

"With your permission, I would like to take a little peek at your soul, is that okay with you?"

"I guess, I'm not really hiding anything in there." Perseus replied.

Erebus reached out his hand and placed it on Perseus' chest. He closed his eyes in concentration. After a few moments, I saw a smile growing on his face.

"Oh my," he said, "So that's how it is."

"That's how what is?" Perseus asked.

Erebus just laughed and said, "Oh I don't think I have the right to reveal that to you. For now, just know that you are very special, and that is why you can see her true form."

I was going to speak up and ask what he meant, but before I could, Perseus said, "Could it be the blessing?"

"What blessing?" I asked

He jumped back a little at the sound of my voice. Without thinking, I had walked around the room and ended up behind Perseus during the course of the conversation.

"Good gods woman, you almost gave me a heart attack."

I narrowed my eyes. "My name is Nyx not "woman"." I warned him.

He raised his hands in defeat, but had an infuriating grin on his face "Sorry, it won't happen again _Nyx"_

The way he emphasized my name surprised me in being that it wasn't meant to annoy me. Something about the way he said it…

My thoughts wee broken by the wheezing sound of Erebus laughing. His laugh sounded like a rubber ducky being deflated over and over again. "Don't mind her Perseus, she is just a little sour that I am leaving."

Irritated I crossed my arms with a huff and stood to the wall a few feet away from the bed.

Soon Erebus' laughing died down and he turned to Perseus. "Do tell us: what blessing do you think it is. It appears you have quite a few."

I raised an eyebrow at this, but said nothing. He could have all the blessings in the world, but he still wouldn't be good enough to replace Erebus.

"I was thinking of the power of the Conqueror that Chaos gave me."

My jaw dropped, okay maybe that blessing is significant.

"You mean to tell me that you have been blessed by Mother?" I demanded.

He looked confused. "Mother? Isn't Chaos—"

" _So excited to see his children again!_ " I heard a male voice in my head, and it appeared that Erebus and Perseus heard it too.

However I then heard a feminine voice I knew to be my mother say " _As far as he knows I am a guy and I would like it to stay that way for now."_

I didn't understand, but I knew better than to argue with the creator of the universe.

Erebus just smiled and said, "Father, it is good to speak with you again."

I turned to him in surprise, "You knew he was awake? Why didn't you tell me?"

He smiled apologetically, "It was very top secret. In fact, he is the one who pointed Percy out to me. I soon realized his potential, but until now I had no idea just how much."

" _As much as it pains me to say it my son, the time draws near."_

Erebus nodded. "I suppose it is time."

He turned to Perseus and said, "I Erebus primordial of darkness hereby proclaim Perseus Jackson as my heir. Let it be known that when I fade, my domain of darkness shall be given to him." And right before my eyes, it was done.

Before anyone could say anything however, Erebus began turned to me and said, "Come here."

I walked up to his right side and took his hand in both of mine.

He looked into my eyes and said, "I'm going to fade now."

My eyes widened in shock, "What? No! Its too soon, you can't—"

He held his hand up for me to stop he then said, "When I am gone, Percy will need someone to teach him how to use the domain of darkness. I want that person to be you. He has thirty years left until he can leave Tartarus; I want you to house him until that time comes. Can you do that for me?"

Too stunned to speak, I could only nod my head as the tears began to pour.

With one last smile, he kissed my hand and said, "Thank you Nyx, I love you, now do whatever you can to be happy."

With that he closed his eyes and faded from existence.

I just sat there, clutching the air where his hand used to be. I then became aware of Perseus behind me.

I turned to the man who could never replace my brother and said, "Make yourself at home." in an emotionless voice. I flashed myself to my bedroom.

I walked over to my bed and fell face first into the pillow. I then cried myself to sleep.

 **Chapter 27!**

 **All right guys its time for real talk. More people have been asking that I make the chapters longer. Unfortunately that is not going to happen in this story. I upload once a week, usually on Saturday, so that should give me ample time to make bigger chapters. And it does. The problem is that I am lazy. As much as I like doing this it is just a hobby. So I spend most of my week either at school or playing videogames. On Saturday I hunker down and write the whole chapter. If I tried really hard I could probably write one of these chapters on a daily basis, but it would take up most of my time. I love you guys but I need to catch up on YouTube and Netflix**

 **The way I write every Saturday is I write until the word count hits 2000 and start wrapping up. I have done this for every chapter of this story. If suddenly started doing something else it would throw me off and I would just get lazy and probably not upload as often.**

 **One day after I finish this story, which will be a long one hopefully, I will start a new story with a new OP Percy. I promise that I will try to make the chapters longer then. But until then I just hope this story is good enough the way it is.**

 **Since it is the Christmas break I am writing more chapters since I am not at school and Christmas.**

 **Again thank you all for following and favoriting or just plain reading, although I do love to see those numbers rise.**

 **I love you all and see you Saturday!**


	28. Chapter 28

Percy POV

I stood there stunned as the angry goddess disappeared in front of me.

 _Make yourself at home._ She said.

Everything had happened so fast that I had to take a moment to sort through it all.

The moment I looked into Erebus' eyes all I felt was pity. As wise as they were, they clearly showed that he was in deep pain, and that he had held off from fading for far too long. I doubted that he had to wait for me to be in front of him to give me his domain. I had a feeling that something, or someone, was holding him back.

So as sad as it was to see the millennia old entity fade, I couldn't help but feel glad for him, now that his pain was over. I could imagine why Nyx didn't feel the same.

However as I was thinking about it, I realized I didn't feel any different after her gave me his domain. Curious, I held out my hand toward a shady corner of the room, and sure enough the shadows flew to my hand. I was able to manipulate it however I wanted, even so far as solidifying it into objects. It felt no different than manipulating water, but with one small difference: it was a thousand times easier. Although I was pretty amazing with water if I do say so myself, I still feel the slight tug in my gut and the small drain of energy whenever I bend water to my will, with these shadows I felt as if I was simply moving a limb.

That's when I had a great idea. I looked down at my bare chest and scale-covered torso and concentrated. After a few seconds, the shadows in the room flew to my body and began to form pitch black pants and a t-shirt. Allowed the scales covering my lower body recede into my skin, bringing me a sigh of relief. As cool as the scales are, after a few decades of use they begin to itch. I walked over to a corner of the room and examined myself.

"What do you think Chaos? " I asked, knowing he is always watching, which I had finally started to not get creeped out about.

" _It's simple, yet effective. It's a perfect fit for you."_ He responded in a tone that told me he was trying hard not to laugh.

I raised an eyebrow, "Did you just call me simple?"

" _And effective."_

I scoffed, feigning hurt, "That's a bit mean don't you think?"

" _Oh please, men are supposed to be simple."_

"Ok now you are just being sexist, I know plenty of men who are complicated."

" _Sure."_ __He said knowingly.

"Speaking of sex," I realized, "I was wondering what yours is."

" _W-What are you talking about dude. I'm pretty sure it's obvious."_

"I thought so too for a while, but then I noticed that everyone has been calling you "she" when they meet you first, and then getting confused when they find out you are a he. But in they end they all magically accept it and never mention it again. And then I remembered when I was studying with Annabeth that all the books described you as a motherly creator now either I am an idiot or all of these millennia old beings just accepted the fact that they were wrong _and_ all of the history books are incorrect, or you are actually female and have been secretly telling everyone to just roll with it so you can go through with whatever weird plan that would require you to do something like flip your gender. So tell me Chaos, which is it?"

"…"

"I'm waiting." I said impatiently.

"… _Idiot?"_ he said in an almost hopeful tone.

"Chaos." I said firmly

" _Ahhhhhh,"_ he/she groaned. As he stared talking, his voice suddenly dropped a few octaves and became female, _"What happened to you being simple? "_

"I'm also effective," I retorted, "So you are a woman?"

" _Technically I don't have a set gender. In the beginning I was just an entity of creation. However when I was about to make Erebus, the first primordial, I came up with the idea of genders and parents. I decided that the primordials needed a mother figure, so I made myself female. After I while I realized I enjoyed and I kind of adopted it into my personality. But I am still able to become male, but I don't feel as… complete."_

"So why the hell would you pose as a guy from the moment you met me? You should know I have nothing against women." I asked incredulously."

" _Well… you had just lost… her. I didn't want to make you uncomfortable so I thought a cool guy best friend would be a better approach."_

"… Really?" I asked, "That is the lie you're going with?"

" _It's the truth!"_ she protested

"Sure it is," I sighed, "When you feel comfortable with telling me the truth let me know ok?"

I heard her huff in annoyance, _"Whatever."_

I just shook my head and turned my attention back to my shadow control. I started making a miniature Blackjack out of shadow, which actually just looked like a miniature Blackjack, and sent it flying and/or galloping around the room.

I looked down at my hands "I have the domain, that is for sure, but shouldn't I be brimming with primordial power?" I wondered aloud.

" _Not quite."_ Chaos answered.

"Why not?" I asked

" _If you had killed him yourself you would gain his primordial power, but he only passed on his domain to you. So right now you are simply a partially immortal demigod with the domain of a primordial. The primordials themselves are beings of incredible power, even without their domains."_

"Oh, okay" I said. I was a bit disappointed that I wasn't all-powerful, but I quickly got over it. I could tell the power I had now was more than enough for now.

I walked over to the door and opened, revealing a very panicked looking Thanatos. He was alone this time; I guess the other two had things to do

When he saw me open the door, his eyes seemed to grow three sizes. He rushed over to me and started examining me for wounds.

"What the hell happened!?" he asked, "You were in there when she was in her true form right?"

I nodded.

"How are you still alive?" he asked incredulously.

I shrugged, "I don't know actually, Erebus made it look like it had something to do with my soul. He looked at it right before he… went. But he never explained what was different about it. Then Nyx stormed out and left me without answers,"

He stroked his chin thoughtfully, "That is interesting. I would offer to look for you but looking into someone's soul is a power reserved only for the eldest primordials and those who know your true name."

"True name?" I asked, curious, "What's that?"

"It is the name of your inner soul. Unlike the name you go by, this name in sense is you. It describes who you are, were and will someday be. Anyone who knows your true name can bend you to his or her own will. However if you know your own true name, you can access your own soul and gain your true power."

"True power?" I asked, "That sounds ominous. I take it that you know your true name."

Much to my surprise he shook his head. "I do not, nor do wish to. I was born with a power of a god; I have no need to the power within my soul, for now at least. Most gods don't know their own true name, in fear that someone will find out and take control of them."

"I guess that makes sense, but what about the ones who do know it?" I asked.

"They mostly belong to other pantheons. The Egyptian Gods were really into it for a while, until everyone started learning their names. Now they aren't doing so well."

I nodded in understanding, even though I was extremely confused, "Anyone in our pantheon?"

He looked around as if he were afraid someone would hear him, which seemed a little ridiculous seeing as he was death.

"I know of only one: Zeus."

I probably should have been incredibly surprised, but instead all I could ay was "Figures."

The fact that the most paranoid, power hungry, and overall petty god there is would do something so risky to gain a little more power somehow didn't strike me as weird.

"So what is his "true power"? Being annoying?" I asked

Thanatos chuckled a bit at that but quickly became serious again, "It is called Kings Speech."

"He stutters a lot?" I asked confused

"No. His soul power allows him to speak with such authority that even those with the strongest will would bow before him."

Now that was surprising. "Really? That asshole has such a potent power? If that were the case, why can't he just tell all his enemies to surrender and stuff like that?"

He smirked, "That's the thing, his power only works on people who he has a chance of defeating should he fight for real. So the most powerful beings he can control are his fellow Olympians and those weaker than them. That is how he has remained king for so many millennial even though he is an idiot."

The world finally makes sense. But this might cause trouble later on. I hadn't thought about it, but when Zeus finds out how powerful I have become, he might actually kill me this time, savior or not. I decided to worry about that later however as I still had 30 years left in Tartarus to survive.

I held out my hand to Thanatos, "Thank you for all the help and information."

He smiled and shook my hand, "Think nothing of it. And if you ever need any more information or guidance, or maybe just someone to hang out with, my brothers and I will always take iris messages from you. "

I grinned, "I'll definitely take you up on that."

I then turned and started walking downstairs to give the others the news, when I felt Thanatos put a hand on my shoulder.

I turned to him, "Yeah?"

He suddenly looked very serious, and ever more curious, "When Erebus faded…"

I just nodded, "He found peace. I could tell he was suffering, it was pretty obvious, but he is ok now, wherever he is."

Thanatos seemed to be satisfied with that. He nodded his head gratefully.

Before I left however, I had to ask, "What is with Nyx by the way? I understand that he was close to her, but she's acting kind of ridiculous. She couldn't even tell that Erebus was in pain."

He nodded sadly, "Mother is having a hard time right now. Erebus was closer to her than even I could even fathom, they were brother and sister, father and daughter, and at one time lovers. I don't think it is my place to explain anymore than that."

I nodded, trying not to be weirded out by the thought of someone going from lovers to siblings. As weird as godly relations were, I'm sure primordials were on an entirely different level.

I then turned and started heading downstairs to the others, who were probably very anxious to know what happened.

When I got downstairs I was met with the amusing sight of all of them asleep.

Damasen was lying on the ground on his back snoring like a freight train, with Bianca curled up on his chest, being rocked to sleep by the rising of his chest. I chuckled at the sight.

Damasen and Bianca had actually grown quite close recently. Not in a romantic way of course, I'm not sure how that would even work. They had a kind of brother-sister kind of relationship. Damasen was the overprotective older brother who would do anything to protect his little sister, while Bianca was the energetic little sister who loved finding ways to mess with her older brother, knowing she would never be scolded for it. I think that they had grown close because of all the time they spent together at night. We had started sleeping separately, me with the girls and Bianca with Damasen. The girls had decided that they wanted some privacy while we "cuddle". And by "cuddle" I mean cuddle. We haven't gone past that and making out and I think it is starting to get to me. I think waiting a century to have sex would do that to just about any guy.

Speaking of the girls. I noticed them sleeping on the floor as well. At least I hoped it was the girls, because what I saw were two Hellhounds about the same size, but one was a retriever while the other was a Labrador.

I decided that we could talk about what happened tomorrow; it had been ages since I slept in a building not made of a corpse, and with air conditioning to boot.

I silently transformed into my massive hellhound form, which was about twice the size of both girls combined, and crawled over to them. I silently curled my large body around them and tightened so that they were both corralled in the nest that was my body. At the sudden warmth I heard them both sigh contentedly.

I put my head down and took a well-deserved rest, wondering what the next thirty years would be like.

Nyx POV

I watched in shock as the man suddenly turned into an alpha hellhound and curled around the females protectively. I thought maybe he was using his new domain, but quickly realized how ridiculous that was. .

I decided to use my power to check on the hellhounds, and was stunned at what I found.

They were no longer evil, they were no longer unhappy and they were no longer serving that foul beast Salvador. Instead they now followed their new king… Perseus.

I looked back at my mirror that was revealing my living room with interest. How had I not sensed the fact that he was the king of my own creatures? And even more confusing, how had he taken the title when he wasn't born a hellhound?

I wanted to go question him immediately, but he had just fallen asleep with his females, I figured that might be a bit bitchy of me.

I walked back to my bed and lied down. Maybe I should get some sleep as well. Today has been stressful. Not only did Erebus fade, but also his successor, I mere demigod showed that he was somehow able to view my true form, which I had only ever shown to one other man…

"Erebus." I whispered to myself, "What is going on?"

 **Chapter 28!**

 **Hey guys so what do you think? I am planning on doing one more chapter for the next morning, but then I am going to skip to the end of the thirty years, so don't worry.**

 **What do you think of the true name thing? I thought it would be cool and I have some pretty interesting ideas for it, but for now help me out by writing what you think Percy's true name and soul power should be. I have decided that it probably won't be Conqueror or Destroyer since those are too easy, but who knows. Maybe I will change my mind.**

 **If you guys are good, maybe sometime tomorrow there will be a present. (Wink) I just saw that imjusttryingtofindmyway has updated a bunch of their stories, all of which are good if you haven't checked them out you definitely should, they are way better than this story**

 **I love you all and I will see you soon!**


	29. Chapter 29

Percy POV

The next morning I found myself struggling to wake up. I was still in my hellhound form. Curled up in a tight ball. I tried opening my eyes but they felt like they each weighed a ton. I don't think I have slept this deeply since I fell into Tartarus.

Suddenly I felt an amazing sensation between my ears. I still didn't open my eyes, but I felt my tongue fall out of my mouth in contentment.

The feeling continued. It was like someone was giving me the best massage in the world on the top of my head. I couldn't even think straight anymore.

That's when I felt the same feeling on my stomach as well. It was amazing, without even thinking, I felt my body turning over on its side so whatever was rubbing my belly could have better access.

As the feeling continued, I felt my back leg start to spasm uncontrollably.

I finally opened my eyes to see Jackie in her human form rubbing my enormous belly. She noticed me looking at me and flashed me a mischievous smile.

As I came back to my senses I realized there was a weight on top of my head that I was willing to bet was Zoë.

"This is quite the wake up, thank you." I said as the petting finally stopped.

Jackie stepped away from my belly, allowing me to roll onto my stomach. I watched Jackie walk over to my front. I rested my chin on the ground, allowing her to rest her arms on the tip of my nose like a table. As she leaned forward I felt her breasts rest on my nose. I know it sounds like a weird thing to get excited about, but it turns out that it felt amazing as a hellhound.

"Well we woke up about an hour ago with Bianca and Damasen, we let you rest for a while before we woke you up." Her eyes suddenly changed from friendly to something… more affectionate. She started tracing circles on my nose as she said "We were actually planning on rubbing something else..." as she said this she stared to lean forward towards my eyes, pressing more and more of her breasts onto my nose before she said something that nearly broke my heart: "…but"

Suddenly Zoë's head popped down from the top of my head to look into my enormous eyes. She had a mischievous smirk on her as she continued from Jackie with, "You were in your hellhound form so it wouldn't have worked."

I felt an involuntary whimper escape me, causing them both to giggle.

Desperate to regain the missed opportunity I gave my best puppy dog eyes and asked, "How about you get off my head, I get out of this form and we try it again?"

The both seemed to think about it for a moment, before they both came to the same conclusion.

"Nope!" they both said with a giggle. After which Jackie hopped away from my nose and I felt Zoë launch herself off the top of my head, did a somersault in the air, and ended it by landing standing up on Jackie's hands above her head. She then hoped down and gave a bow.

I would have clapped at the stunt if I weren't so put out at the moment.

I changed back into my human form, thankfully still wearing my new shadow outfit and gave them a pouty face, "Do you girls have any idea how cruel that was?"

They seemed to have a flicker of regret on their face as they looked at each other, but the looks were then replaced by the same look of affection. They both sauntered up to me, putting me on red alert.

They both got really close to me, Jackie on my right and Zoë on my left, I felt their hands running across my chest and back, but suddenly one of each of their hands were dangerously close to my groin, stroking my thighs.

They got close so that they were whispering in both of my ears, causing me to shiver as Jackie started with "How about once we get out of this hellhole, and everything has calmed down a bit…"

"…We reward your extraordinary patience." Zoë finished, finishing with a little blow in my ear, causing me to gulp and stammer out "T-T-That sounds like good."

They leaned back and giggled at how flustered I was, causing me to blush in embarrassment. They then backed away and turned serious. It looks like the flirting is over for now.

"Now do you mind telling us what happened last night, when we were waiting we started feeling incredibly tired, and we just went to sleep. The next day we found a note saying sorry for last night and that we have free reign of the house and anything we find in it. So what happened?"

I took a deep breath, "So here's the thing…"

As I explained what happened with Nyx and Erebus, I wish I could have filmed their expressions as priceless as they were.

"So wait." Zoë said. "Does this mean you are the primordial of darkness now?" she asked incredulously

I shook my head, "According to Chaos I am still just a demigod I just have the domain since it was given to me. Oh I forgot! Turns out Chaos is actually a woman!"

They stared at me blankly, "And?"

I stared at them dumbfounded, "Don't tell me you two already knew?"

Zoë just chuckled, "Of course we did, it was obvious."

I was utterly confused, "How? Did she tell you in private or something?"

They shook their heads

"Then how?" I demanded

They looked at each other, shrugged, and said "Women's intuition."

I decided to give up and just accept it.

Zoë put a hand on my new shadow shirt and asked, "So did Nyx give you the new clothes? Not that I am complaining, they suit you."

I rolled my eyes and shook my head. Instead of answering I simply willed part of the shirt to recede into its shadowy form, revealing that they weren't normal clothes. "The perks of having a primordial domain: less energy expenditure."

They nodded and we moved on.

"So where are Bianca and Damasen?" I asked

"They are in the kitchen, you should see it, its huge and has an endless supply of food. Damasen said he was going to make us dinner and that he wanted to get an early start. Bianca is helping him. " Zoë answered, with a bit of wistfulness in her voice

I started to grin in realization, "I take it that that is what has you two feeling so… excited."

They blushed simultaneously, which is by far the cutest thing you will never see.

I laughed, "So when is dinner?"

"In a couple hours," Zoë answered

"Good," I said, "That will give me some time to try a few things out."

I pulled out 'Conqueror' and focused on my new domain of darkness. The sword almost seemed to think about it for a second, before it finally changed to its new form.

I was only half surprised to see it take its hellhound form. It was the same serrated great sword, except instead of black Hellbone it was now composed entirely of solidified shadows. I grinned as I had an idea of where this was going.

I concentrated on the sword as was pleased to find that I could manipulate its shape however I wished. I tried putting it to my arm, and saw that it passed right through, just like my hellfire and water blades.

I played around with manipulating the blade for a few minutes before I decided to try something else.

I drew a shadow portal in front of me. I then drew another one to my side. I put my hand through and saw that it still worked. I then drew a third circle and saw a third one form. I kept drawing circles until I had a total of ten in the room.

I stepped back with a grin and looked around. I walked over to a couch and picked up a pillow. I then threw the pillow through one of the portals, and laughed when I saw nine other identical pillows appear out of the others.

After a bit of playing around I discovered that if I concentrated I could link individual portals together so I had several pathways to use.

As I was finishing up, I yelped when all of the pillows suddenly vaporized.

"Alright, note to self:" I told myself, "Don't put anything living or valuable through multiple portals."

The thought of multiplicity reminded me of another new power I recently acquired.

"Hey girls!" I called to Jackie and Zoë, who were currently sitting on the couch talking. They turned to me questioningly.

"Come here!"

They rolled their eyes as they got up and walked over to me. As they stood in front of me expectantly I just closed my eyes and began to focus

"What is wrong Percy?" Jackie asked concerned.

Zoë nodded, "Yeah you almost look constipated."

I suddenly opened my eyes and grinned widely, knowing that I had succeeded. As I stared at them mischievously, suddenly I heard someone pop out from behind me yelling, "BOO!"

The girls jumped back terrified and stared in wonder as I turned around to face… myself.

It was an exact duplicate of me, eyes hair, attitude and everything we even had the same shit-eating grin. The only difference was that instead of the black shadow clothes, he war the drakon scale armor I smiled and held my hand up, "Nice one dude high five."

The other me smiled and returned my high five.

Zoë and Jackie however, were not as thrilled, "P-Percy? How the hell did you do that?" Zoë asked shakily.

I had to try hard to keep from laughing. As I looked into the other Percy's eyes I knew we were the same thing when we got out of Tartarus: Epic pranks."

Nevertheless I answered Zoë, "It was part of Moros' blessing. I can divide myself now, I can do more, but every time I do it, my powers get divided between the two of us," I quickly checked to see what powers I had.

"It looks like I have the shadow domain, the hellhound powers, the Manticore powers and the death wings." I turned to me; "I'm guessing you have the rest?" he nodded

I grabbed the other Percy's hands and focused on becoming one. Sure enough we merged back into one person. With a rush I realized I suddenly had both memories. It was weird having memories of the same event, but it would definitely be useful.

Next I decided to try out my new wings.

"Umm Percy? Are you sure it's a good idea to try it out inside?" Jackie asked uncertainly."

"It'll be fine," I said getting ready to take off, "This room is huge, there is plenty of room."

I readied myself to take off. With my demon wings, the takeoff flap usually takes the most effort, so I tensed my muscles, raised my wings and took off…

Right into the ceiling.

It seemed that the wings were a bit more powerful than I had anticipated, so now my body was dangling from the ceiling with my head sticking up in a… Bedroom?"

My thoughts were interrupted when the owner of said bedroom started shrieking behind me. I twisted my body to see who it was only to see a foot come down on my face and send me to the floor like a bullet. I groaned in pain, I only opened my eyes just in time to see Nyx in a bath towel glaring down at me.

"You're only here because Erebus wanted you to be, don't push it pervert!" she then waved her hand fixing the hole in the ceiling.

 **Dinnertime**

I dug into the delicious feast in front of me with earnest, ignoring the foot shaped bruise on my face.

It turns out my durability is no match for the strength of a primordial.

But I was more focused on the steak directly in front of me.

Between bites I managed to say "Damasen this is the best meal I have ever had thank you.

Bianca and Damasen had spent the whole day cooking. Apparently they couldn't decide what to make so they made everything. It was truly a feast worthy of Olympus, especially since we hadn't had a good meal in decades.

As we were digging in we didn't notice Nyx standing at the doorway watching, until she cleared her throat.

At the sight of the primordial goddess, everyone got on the floor and kneeled. Jackie transformed into a hellhound and put her head on the ground. While I just sat there with a half eaten steak in my mouth

The goddess waved them away. She then turned to me and asked, "How do you and your friends transform into hellhounds?"

I nodded and said, "Jackie is a hellhound that was bitten by an empousa, Zoë was given her hellhound form by me, and I gained mine by defeating Salvador and becoming the new king."

She looked dumbfounded. "But you are a demigod. How could you become king of hellhounds?"

"Chaos blessed me with the power of the Conqueror."

She nodded in understanding. "I see, so that is why she is with you. You are her servant correct?"

I winced, "I prefer mutual benefactor who does most of the work."

She raised an eyebrow but said nothing.

"I will start training you in the domain of darkness tomorrow, be ready."

She turned to leave, but before she could I called out, "Would you like to eat with us?"

She turned back to us confused, "Why?"

I shrugged, "Why not? It tastes good and it could be a thank you for letting us stay here."

She seemed to think about it for a bit before saying, "I have things to do, maybe another time."

Before she left however she turned and said. "Sorry about your face." She then shadow traveled out of the room.

I smiled, this thirty years might go better than I could have imagined."

 **Chapter 29!**

 **MERRY CHRISTMAS! I hope you all are having a good Christmas or whatever you celebrate.**

 **So we are getting close to the end of Tartarus. I'm thinking we will be leaving in the next to chapters, so keep an eye out for those I guess.**

 **Shout out to my mother who is working at the hospital today. She had to get up early and go to work on Christmas day, which sucks but its necessary. We should all take a moment to appreciate all the people who are spending their Christmas's at work keeping people safe instead of being with their families, those people are real superheroes.**

 **Anyway I love you all and have a very merry Christmas!**


	30. Chapter 30

**30 years later, 0 years in Tartarus left**

Percy POV

I was in the fight of my life, and I was losing miserably.

I was currently trying like hell to get one swing to connect with my opponent's body, but they blocked every strike like it was nothing. I was directly in front of them, hacking, slicing and stabbing from every possible angle I could find. I was going so fast the human eye couldn't even track it. But as fast as I was going, my opponent simply blocked each one with a flick of their sword.

Knowing that I was not going to win this way, I decided to try a new trick. I willed the my shadow to grow and envelop me, allowing me to shadow travel behind my opponent/ I came out with my sword already coming down, but to my immense disappointment, they simply blocked the strike aimed at the back of their head by reaching their arm around at the last second.

My opponent casually turned around and smirked at me. ''Really Percy, how many times are you going to try that before you realize it doesn't work?"

I grinned, "I have a good feeling about this one Nyx." I then dropped my sword onto the ground, where it slipped into a shadow.

She looked at me confusedly, "But you already failed. What do you think is going to happen?"

I grinned, irritating her even more. "I might have lost," as I spoke I sword suddenly appeared at Nyx's neck "But it looks like he hasn't."

She turned around to see me holding the sword, only instead of wearing my shadow clothes; I was wearing my drakon armor.

She looked at me wide-eyed "You divided and while shadow traveling?"

I nodded. She then nodded her head and raised her hands in defeat.

"Congratulations Perseus, you have just bested a primordial." Although she was trying to look mad, I could see a flicker of pride. She had spent the last thirty years training me to use my new domain and powers. And as of today, the score count of our practice fights was around 10949 to 1. With me being the 1.

"Which means?" I said expectantly.

She rolled her eyes and sighed, "I will address you as Percy from now on."

I whooped with joy, "All right! It only took me thirty years but I did it!"

She chuckled at my antics, but suddenly turned serious.

"What's wrong?" I asked

She turned to e with an expression I couldn't quite read and said, "it is time."

It was my turn for my eyes to widen. "Are you sure?"

She nodded, "According to Chaos now is the time."

I nodded and went to get the others. As I ran through the courtyard I grabbed 'Conqueror' from where it was leaning on a pillar and slung it across my back with its new sheath. We were currently training in Nyx's courtyard, in which you had a lovely view of the cavern sky.

I ran through the door that led straight into the kitchen, where I found Damasen and Bianca. Damasen had spent the last thirty years teaching Bianca how to cook and heal, which was an ironic skill set for a daughter of hades, but she enjoyed it all the same.

They looked up from their soufflé startled as I burst in. But they quickly got over it when I said, "It's time."

They nodded and started gathering their things while I ran through the house to the massive living room, where Zoë and Bianca were sparring.

Instead of stopping as I entered the room I elected to run right to them and grab them both. I divided almost as a reflex so that I could give both of them my full attention as I slammed my lips on theirs, making tout with them passionately.

They were surprised to say the least, but they rolled with it for a few minutes before pushing me away. "What are you so excited about?" Zoë asked

I merged back and said, "It's time."

With that their faces lit up brilliantly. "It's time?" Jackie asked excitedly "like, right now?"

I grinned, "Right now, get your things and meet me in the courtyard."

They nodded eagerly and ran upstairs to our room.

I returned to the courtyard where Nyx was waiting with a smirk on her face. During our time here I am happy to say she no longer resents me for inheriting the domain of darkness, although she still gets a bit stiff whenever I bring up the subject of her brother. At the moment however, I felt were like good friends, although every time I look at her, I feel a slight twinge of longing for something more. What can I say, she is funny, beautiful, has a bit of a dark side, what more can you ask for in a woman? But I figured she probably wouldn't be interested in the man who inherited her dead brothers domain.

Nevertheless it was time! We've been waiting for far too long.

I walked up to Nyx, "So how is this going to work?"

"I'm going to transport you to the doors instantly," she answered, "Unfortunately that is the best I can do without angering Tartarus. He is much more powerful than I so transporting an inhabitant out of Tartarus would have been an act of war." I detected a hint of guilt in her voice despite what she said.

I put a hand on her shoulder, which caused her to stiffen a bit, but I continued anyway, I turned her head to face me and said, "You are doing the best you can, which is more than enough. Thank you for all that you have done for us."

Her face turned bright gold, which with her pale skin and pitch-black hair was a sight to see. She quickly pulled away muttering, "Your welcome I guess…."

After a few minutes everyone was in the courtyard and ready to go. Zoë, Jackie, and Bianca all had on new clothes made of shadows, made by me. Turns out I can make shadows take permanent solid forms if I concentrate on it for few minutes. But they were all very appreciative of it. I also got my old camp half blood outfit back from Jackie, which was nice.

"Alright," Nyx said, "I am going to transport all of you to the Doors of Death, but that is where you are on your own. From what I can tell, an army of monsters bigger than any you have ever seen guards it. Leading this army are Hyperion and Krios the titans. The doors are chained so you will have time to deal with the enemies, but you need to break the chains before you leave. However once they are broken there will be only one trip available before they disappear so make it count. Does everyone understand?"

We all nodded.

"Good," she said, she then turned to me and conjured a weird shadowy key; "Use this on any door to create an entrance to my house. You could always shadow travel back but travelling from earth is a bit rough."

I took the key and nodded "Thank you, I'll be sure to come back for more training once everything is settled down."

She nodded firmly, "You better, I wouldn't want to lose my favorite punching bag."

I chuckled, "Thanks for that incentive."

She smirked, but then became serious, "Here we go; everyone hold hands." We all did I had Nyx on my right and Jackie on my left who was holding hands with Zoë who was holding hands with Damasen who had Bianca on his shoulders and was holding hands with Nyx. We waited for her to transport us, but were confused when nothing happened.

I turned to Nyx to ask what the hold up was, when I felt her lips slam into mine.

I was stunned, but I wasn't such an idiot that I didn't kiss back. I put my arms around her and kissed her passionately."

After a few moments she pulled away and said "If you die I will convince Chaos to pull your soul to Tartarus and I'll help Tartarus find the most unique form of torture ever known and reserve it just for you!"

I gulped and nodded sharply, then my world turned upside down and I found myself somewhere completely different.

I quickly noted that everyone was here; no one got left behind besides Nyx, who had just turned my world upside down in two ways.

I looked at Jackie and Zoë and saw them smirking at me knowingly.

"Oh come one!" I groaned, "Did she tell you or something? Don't tell me it was "woman's intuition" or something "

They looked at each other as if mentally conferring on whether or not to tell me, after they apparently decided that they would, Zoë walked up to me and draped her arms round my shoulders. She then looked at me and said. "She trained with you every day for thirty years Percy, at that rate I'm surprised it didn't happen sooner."

She then stood on her toes to give me a peck on the cheek and walked away.

I then noticed Bianca and Damasen watching this with amused expressions. I cleared my throat, deciding to figure Nyx out later. "All right so where are we? Where are the doors?"

"Umm Percy? I think I found them." Jackie called from on top of a nearby hill.

I walked to the hill so I could see what she was looking at; once I got over the summit what I saw made me stop dead in my tracks.

There were the doors, which looked annoyingly similar to the ones at the Empire State Building. They were chained to the ground and on either side guarding it were the titans Hyperion and Krios, just as Nyx had said. However when she said that there will be a large army of monsters she didn't specify how large.

I was expecting a couple hundred at most, but instead there had to be an at least ten thousand. They were mainly comprised of Cyclopes, hyperborean giants, laistrygonians, dracaena, horned centaurs, dragons, and a couple drakons. They set camp surrounding the doors and going out for a mile at least in every direction.

I snorted, "It is almost like they don't want us to get to the doors."

I turned to the others, "Alright we need a plan, any ideas?"

No one said anything. They just looked at me as if I could pull a brilliant world saving plan out of my ass.

My shoulders slumped, "Come on, nobody, you know I'm no good at making plans! I always relied on…" I sighed and turned to fall on my back, lying on the hill. "We would need an army to take on a force that large."

" _Actually you don't."_ Chaos said suddenly, which made me jump up with my sword at the ready before I realized who it was. Needless to say I still wasn't used to her female voice.

"Good gods Chaos what the hell! You don't speak for like a decade and then decide to give me a heart attack! And what do you mean I don't?"

I could hear her chuckling in my mind " _Sorry, I was taking a nap, and I mean if you tried hard enough you could take this entire army by yourself.'_

"…Is this your idea of a prank? Giving me false confidence and laughing when I die?"

" _I'm being serious Percy! With all the powers you've acquired coupled with the fact that you will grow stronger with every one of them you kill, this would be child's play for you!"_

Well when she puts it like that it makes sense.

"And Percy," Jackie said, "If it makes you feel better you _do_ have an army."

I looked at her confused "Really? Where?"

She rolled her eyes in disbelief, "You are the King of Hellhounds remember?

My eyes widened in realization of just how stupid I am, "Right, sorry it's been a while. How do I summon them again?"

She shook her head; "Honestly did you forget everything I taught you in just one century?"

I smiled sheepishly, "Sorry dear."

She groaned, "Alright just go into your hellhound form and mentally call out to them while howling, they should all shadow travel to your location."

I nodded and transformed into a hellhound. I walked a few hundred yards away from the hill and faced a huge stretch of the pointy grasslands. I through back my head and howled with all of my might probably loud enough for the enemy to hear. Hopefully they will think it's just a regular hellhound.

When I finished howling and lowered my head, I opened my eyes to see every hellhound in Tartarus standing before me. They looked about half as large as the army on the other side of the hill, which gave me an idea."

I stepped forward still in my hellhound form and called out so that all the hellhound could here me.

"Hellhounds! I have called you here today because I need your help! Over this hill is an army of monsters twice as large as this one!" at that I could hear a chorus of whines of what I was going to ask them to do. They probably thought I was going to make them take on the whole army knowing it would be a slaughter.

"Don't worry! I hope to have as few casualties as possible, which is why you will only take on half of the army! The other half is mine!"

Some of them wagged there tails while others looked confused as to how I would take on half of the army by myself. I think I even heard a few mumble "…Going to need a new king,"

"Do not worry about me! I will be fine, I have grown stronger than the last time you saw me. When I give the signal, you shall approach the army from this side, while I approach from the other side, together we will exterminate the lot of them. Agreed?

In response they all started barking excitedly. Together it sounded a bit like thunder, only more deadly.

"ALRIGHT!" I yelled, silencing them, no doubt the monster army would send some scouts to investigate, but I doubt it mattered at this point"

I looked back at the others and made a decision.

I walked up to them, "Damasen I'm going to need you to act as a field medic. I want as few people or hellhounds dead as possible, can you do that?" he nodded firmly.

"Good," I turned to Bianca and quickly conjured a bow and arrows and a pair of hunting knives out of shadow. "Bianca take these and stay with Damasen. As a giant he shouldn't be able to be killed by anything besides a god and demigod, but he has the Achilles spot in his heart so we don't really know. Help him out anyway you can and protect him to the best of your ability" she nodded enthusiastically. I could tell she was relieved to not be in the middle of the charge, I wouldn't tell her this but she was probably the groups weakest fighter, although considering who is in her group it isn't all that shameful, she could probably kick any regular demigod's ass any day. But this position would be better for her, and I knew she would do her best at it.

Finally I turned to Zoë and Jackie. I made a bow and arrows and knives for Zoë and gave it to her. "I need you two to transform into hellhounds and follow Me." the looked at me curiously but did what I asked anyways."

I led them in my hellhound form to the front of our army, "Hellhounds, it is time introduce you to the ones who will lead you into this battle. Your new queens!"

At this all the hellhounds lowered their heads to the two shocked hellhounds next to me.

I reverted to human form and turned to Zoë, "Now show them your true form"

She turned back into a human, as did Jackie, which caused a different reaction from the hellhounds.

Before they could say anything I stood up "Yes they have human forms same as me! If anyone has a problem with that step forward!"

Near the front of the army I saw a shaky paw start to emerge which I sadly recognized.

"Duke are you absolutely sure?" I asked the dumb dog.

It seemed he wasn't because the paw shot right back.

I sighed and turned back to Jackie and Zoë. Although I didn't exactly love the idea of them leading an army when I wasn't there to protect them, I knew that they were the best ones for the job. I also knew that if I said otherwise they would put me through a torture worse than a hundred more years of Tartarus.

I walked up and gave them each a kiss and said, "Stay safe my loves, I'm going to get to the other side of the army, be sure to look for the signal. And trust me you'll know when you hear it.

I then dropped into my shadow and transported to the other side of the monster army.

I came out behind a conveniently placed boulder and took cover. I peaked over the side and saw the monsters had set up tents and cots or in dragon cases, nests. They were all clustered together. They probably thought they were safe with their numbers, and by all means they should have been. But here I was."

I sat down and tried to think of the best way to attack. Should I go with a drakon or hellhound form? Or should I use my human form. All of them were great so the only problem was deciding which one to use.

That's when I face palmed. Why do only one when I could do all three?

I concentrated for a moment and separated into three. One of me had the Manticore and hellhound powers. The other me had the drakon and hellfire powers and the final me had my demigod, river god, and darkness powers. Lets call us Percy 1, Percy 2, and Percy 3

Third person POV

Percy 1 transformed into the hellhound-Manticore hybrid. Lets call it a mantihound. Or maybe Hellticore? Oh never mind. He also added the wings of Thanatos

Percy 2 transformed into his drakon form, with the addition of the demon wings. But the real show stopper was when he combined his hellfire powers with the drakon form to make the beast breath hellfire. .

Finally Percy 3 stayed in human form with the demigod powers and darkness domain. He also held 'Conqueror' seeing as he was the only one who could use it. He willed the shadows to surround him and form into black battle armor similar to the drakon scale armor.

Percy 3 turned to the others and said, "Give the signal." They nodded

They each raised their heads into the airs and let out a pair of beastly roars. The combined sound of drakon and a hellhound king was enough to send a shiver down anyone's spine, and on the other side of the army, Jackie and Zoë knew only one person that could create such a sound at will. They turned back to the hellhound army and shouted together "ATTACK!"

Then all hell broke loose

Jackie turned into her hellhound form and allowed Zoë to jump on her back so that they lead the charge into battle together, with Zoë already taking shots with her bow from Jackie's back. By the time the monster army knew what was happening, Zoë had already taken out around twenty monsters and the hellhounds crashed into their ranks in a storm of claws and teeth. With the element of surprise the hellhounds quickly began to decimate the monsters before they finally gathered themselves and began to fight back.

Damasen and Bianca took up the rear of the charge tending to any wounded hellhounds and vaporizing any monster that broke through the hellhounds with a quick arrow to the face, courtesy of Bianca from atop Damasen's shoulders.

However as bad as it was for the monsters on that side, it was somehow worse on the other side. They were being slaughtered mercilessly by merely three figures. The hellhound was shooting through the air at unbelievable speeds, shooting darts out of its tail from above killing around ten monsters with each sling. Every once in a while it would dive into the fray with a terrifying crash flattening whatever was underneath it, and start demolishing everything with its teeth and claws.

The drakon, although not as fast, was more feared. As it flew over the field it rained fire from its mouth that killed all who touched it with agonizing screams. The drakon also came down from time to time to barrel through the monsters, mowing them down like a tank rolling over a wheat field.

But by far the most deadly was the black warrior who cut down every foe he came across in less than a second. He is sword was as dark as his armor and it seemed to change shape to suit him. Whenever he faced something like a dracaena it was a regular five foot blade that sliced the monster in half with ease, but when it came to a larger creature like a Cyclops it grew three times it normal length so he could slash through the creature with just as much ease. No form of armor could stop the blade as it was sliced through like paper. Some tried to sneak up behind but were soon dealt with as spears appeared through their hearts originating from their own shadows.

Surrounding the warrior was a cyclone of wind rain and lightning blinding the monsters as he struck them down. If one was asked to describe him as he tore his way towards the center of the army they could only think of one word: Destruction.

On the other side the battle was going well for the hellhound army. Over half of their side was destroyed and not a single hellhound had been destroyed. Any that were wounded, no matter how fatal were quickly tended to by Bianca and Damasen with ease.

Jackie and Zoë fought side by side. Zoë had long run out of arrows and was now on her feet slashing and stabbing with deadly precision. Her knives flew faster than the monsters could see and before they knew it they were already dead. Jackie was just as deadly, she would go back and forth between human and hellhound form, using her human form to scramble onto larger opponents backs with graceful agility and then transforming into a hellhound and biting through their necks.

On Percy's side he continued to tear through the ranks just as fast as the entire army opposite to him. At the rate he was going the two forces would meet in the middle like a giant monster crushing the monster army in its jaws. As he fought there was a constant stream of energy pouring into all three of his bodies filling him with more and more power and energy so he never felt weary. His drakon form quickly met with the few drakons the army had with it and dispatched him or her with ease, with each kill his drakon form grew twice as large and twice as powerful.

The entire battle ended an hour after it began, with the two jaws closing at the doors of death. The two titans held their weapons at the ready, although they were shaking with fear of what could possibly have the power to destroy their army in an hour. They would have joined in the battle but they were ordered to stay on guard.

They were surprised when their army was finally exterminated to see that the two forces was an army of hellhounds on one side and a warrior and two monsters they didn't recognize on the other.

Percy POV

As I pulled my sword out of the last monster, I looked up past the doors to see that Zoë and Jackie had finished demolishing the other side of the army, much to my relief. They looked tired but otherwise unharmed.

I turned to my Percy 1 and 2 and nodded to them. They understood and reverted back to their human forms and joined back with me. As I felt the power they consumed join with my own, I felt as if I could take on a titan. So I decided to take on two.

I made eye contact with Zoë and signaled for her to stay back with the army. She nodded in understanding as I advanced towards the terrified titans.

I was in my shadow armor, which covered my face so Hyperion didn't recognize me. All he could do was stutter, "W-W-Who are you? What are you?"

I smirked "Come on Hypy don't tell me you've forgotten about me?" as I said this I willed my helmet to disappear revealing my face.

At the sight of my face Hyperion looked like his eyes were trying to escape from his skull, "That's impossible. Perseus Jackson was powerful, but not _this_ powerful!"

I shrugged, "What can I say? I've been doing push ups. Now are you two going to let us pass or am I going to have to move you?"

They looked at each other and for a second I thought they were going to do the smart thing and let us through, but then they looked back at me and raised their spear, showing off their immense stupidity.

"I've already been disgraced enough being killed by you once!" Hyperion spat, "I will not add to it by repeating the same mistake"

He then charged at me with his spear at the ready, although I doubt he was ready when I sidestepped and slashed his spear in half with my own blade. He held it up with a confused look "What?"

I snorted. What terrible last words am I right? Though I kept my laughter in as I beheaded the titan swiftly."

As his golden essence flew into me I gasped at the feeling. I could feel my demigod blood be replaced by the ichor of the immortals. As much strength as I had, I could feel it double with the addition of the titans power. His domains and titles belong to me now.

"So this is what it feels like to be a titan." I said examining myself for any differences. At them moment the only one I felt was power, although I am sure there will be more to discover later."

At the sight of me devouring his brother, Krios seemed to lose it. "For the love of Chaos give me a break. First the titans fall now the giants are doomed from the looks of it. I just want to leave this stinking pit!" he dropped his spear in surrender.

I deciding whether to kill and consume him or to allow him to leave with us, I mean he was just so pitiful, but before I could decide my thoughts were interrupted by a voice that seemed to pierce my very soul with each word

 _STINKING PIT EH!_

Between me and Krios it felt like the pit itself was concentrating into a form. Soon an enormous warrior stood between them with no face, only a swirling pit. He quickly sucked up Krios without a word before turning to me.

I instantly knew who it was. There was no one else it could have been except for Tartarus himself

I felt like I should have been on my knees begging for mercy or something, but all that came out of my mouth was: "Hey! I was thinking of eating that!"

I waited for him to vaporize me with a thought, but instead he started laughing.

"So, this is the heir of Erebus eh? And not only that but the champion of chaos as well?"

I nodded. "So are you here to kill me for my power?"

He chuckled, "Straight to the point eh? I like that. You'll be happy to know that I am not. Even I wouldn't dare anger chaos like that. You know the saying "When mother's not happy, nobody is happy.""

"So what are you here for? I thought you would be mad at me see as I am going to kill your wife and all.

He snorted, "Please do what you want with that bitch. She is always so naggy "Tartarus my kids aren't perfect, help me kill them." After a few millennia it gets boring."

He then turned to Damasen who had finished with the wounded and was now staring at the primordial with everyone else. "Son I just want you know I am sorry you had to suffer. I only kept you down here to protect you from your mother. If you had gone back to earth she would use every thing she had to try and destroy you. I put the drakon down there as a source of material for you not as a curse."

Damasen looked at him in shock, "Why couldn't you just tell me that?"

Tartarus stared at him blankly, "Now that I think about it that probably would have been a good idea" Damasen face palmed.

I cleared my throat, "Um sorry to ruin this touching moment, but do you mind if we get on our way?"

He turned to me as if just remembering I was there. "Oh right. Of course you can go, I'd say you more than earned it. I would also like you to know that you are welcome back whenever you want."

I blinked, "Wow, uh thanks I guess. You are not at all what I imagined."

He chuckled heartily "Well I punish the wicked, those who deserve it, and you have done nothing that I would consider wicked. I am eager to see what you become Perseus. So do come back whenever you feel like training talking or otherwise."

I smiled, "Thanks man, I guess we will be going now then."

He nodded. "Indeed, see you later." He then disappeared."

I turned to Zoë and Bianca who were staring at me with their jaws on the floor. I walked up to them and closed their mouths. "Come on. Its time to go."

At that they seemed to get over themselves and nodded, although they still looked at me with awe. I have a feeling that this is going to come later. But for now it was time to go.

Bianca and Damasen entered the elevator first. As he entered his body shrunk to accommodate the size, which weirded him out at first, but he soon got over it.

I sent Jackie and Zoë in next and then turned to one of the hellhounds whom were all staring at their king with a new respect. "You come and hold this button until we are out. If you let go I will personally come down here to punish you for it, understood?" he nodded vigorously. I didn't want to be so mean, but it was kind of important you know?

I then turned to all the other hellhound "You have all done well today! I will find a way to reward you soon, but until then you must guard this hellhound while he holds the button, understood?"

They all barked in agreement. I turned and stepped into the elevator between Jackie and Zoë wrapping my arms around them as the doors closed.

As we began to ascend all I could say was, "Gods I'm hungry. Lets go to Steak n Shake when we get out."

 **Chapter 30!**

 **HAPPY BELATED NEW YEARS!**

 **We are finally out of Tartarus and on the way to earth. So much had to happen that I had to make this chapter longer, though I'm sure it's not a problem.**

 **I'm sorry I uploaded so late; it's just that I'm a lazy bum. I hope you all had a good new years, I for one entered 2017 in the best way possible: on my couch watching anime.**

 **I love you all! See you next time!**


	31. Chapter 31

**Ok so I fixed this because a few thought I was slamming Disturbed which I inadvertently was because I'm a dumb dumb, I just meant it to be ironic because they were exiting hell. I don't think Disturbed is bad; they are one of my favorite bands.**

Third Person POV 

Leo and Hazel's hearts both stopped as they watched Leo's screwdriver flew through the air. Leo had never been one for archery or even darts for that matter, yet the screwdriver flew straight and true. It pressed the elevator button allowing the doors to open.

A while after Percy and Annabeth had fallen into Tartarus, Nico and Hazel felt something they had never felt before. It was similar to when someone they knew died, only it felt as if it was missing something. The only thing they did know was who it was about: Annabeth.

The siblings had decided to not tell the rest of the demigods, not only because of what it would do to their spirit, but because they just weren't sure what to make of it. For all they knew Annabeth simply had a near death experience. It wouldn't be that far of a stretch considering her track record.

However Hazel's hopes were crushed as she saw a single figure fall out of the doors as they opened. Percy fell face first onto the floor behind Clytius, who didn't even turn around. He just smirked at the two, although the look in his eyes told them that it would be a bad idea to try to go help him.

Suddenly the entire room was filled with a deep voice that one could only assume belonged to the giant.

 _How unfortunate. Mother was hoping to use this one and his girlfriend, but it looks like she will have to settle for him and you miss Levesque._

The two felt a bit of relief, that meant Percy was alive, however the same might not be said for Leo for long.

Next to Hazel, Leo yelped as black smoke suddenly started to surround his face, causing him to hold his throat as he began to choke. Hazel started panicking as she had absolutely no idea how to help him and the squeaking farting rodent on her shoulder was in no way helping.

All she knew was that she had to help them somehow. So without thinking too much about it, she reached out to the mist and forced it to save them.

Suddenly Leo was a couple yards behind Hazel, unconscious, not choking, and surrounding by the white Mist.

However Percy had stubbornly refused to move. He still lay face down at the doors.

Laughter echoed through the cavern, _Worthless. Am I truly to believe that this is the champion of Hecate?_

Hazel opened her mouth to say that she didn't fucking know, when she heard a woman's voice behind her say, "Indeed you are, she performed perfectly."

Hazel turned to see Hecate emerging from the mist. However instead of having a look of anger at her opponent, or pride in Hazel, or heck even smugness because she was a goddess, she had a look far more troubling: confusion.

"What do you mean?" Hazel asked, "I failed to move Percy!"

Hecate looked at her and smiled, "No you didn't, had he have been there you would have moved him with ease. However what you tried to move was no more than a manifestation of the Mist."

At this, Clytius' eyes widened. He turned around and grabbed the Percy look alike, only for it to fade in his hands. He clenched his fist in anger. He whirled back around toward the goddess; _Damn you and your magic tricks witch! It is no matter! I will simply take the forge spawn instead!_

Hecate shook her head, "Once again your innate idiocy amazes me Clytius, you have felt my magic firsthand, and you should know that it was not me who planted the fake."

At this point the only one in the room who was not confused was Leo, because he was too busy sawing logs.

"But," Hazel asked Hecate, "if I didn't do it, and you didn't do it, then who did it?"

Suddenly we all heard laughter echo around the cavern. "Sorry that was me."

The source came from the shadows covering the sides of the caver. As we watched, the shadows in a section to the left of Hazel started to move and shift.. Before our eyes the shadows seemed to part like curtains, revealing the weirdest group of people hazel had ever seen, and that is coming from a demigod.

The most striking figure was the red skinned giant who stood closest to the wall. However he wasn't wearing the usual giant get up, i.e. armor/hide clothing/remains of defeated enemies. Instead he was wearing a pure black shirt and trousers and had a wide assortment of bags and pouches hanging from his belt.

Next was the olive skinned young woman siting on his shoulder, wearing the same type of outfit as him and equipped with a bow and dual hunting knives. Something about her seemed weirdly familiar to Hazel. She had dark hair and black eyes that seemed amused with the whole situation.

Next were the three people standing in front of the giant with absolute calm.

The one on the right was similar to the girl on the giant's shoulders in that she had the same outfit and weapons. However while the other girl had more of a playful aura about her, this woman had a graceful aura that seemed to demand obedience and respect. She had coppery skin and brown hair. Her eyes were a piercing black.

On the left was probably the weirdest one in the group. It was a girl about as tall as the one on the right, except she had a large chest. She had black hair that grew down to her hips, where it brushed against a dog's tail that swished back and forth as if it had a mind of its own. Growing out of her head were two dog-ears instead of human ones, with fur to match her hair. Her eyes were dark like the other two girls, but they somehow had more of a shine to them. They seemed more excited, despite the situation.

The one that drew the most attention however was the one in between the two girls. He easily towered over both of them with his impressive height of 6'8". He wore a black t-shirt and trouser, although it barely concealed his god like body. He wasn't bulky or barrel like, but he sure as hell wasn't scrawny. Every muscle seemed perfectly defined and bursting with power.

His hair was as dark as the void. But his eyes were an enchanting sea green color that seems to suck you in and leave you staring for hours. It almost took attention away from the rest of his perfect ruggedly handsome face.

At first Hazel had absolutely no idea who she was looking at. That changed however when he gave a mischievous grin and said, "Missed me?"

Percy was back.

Percy POV

 **12 minutes earlier**

As we waited in the elevator we all became very annoyed by the elevator music.

As if to make a joke the music consisted exclusively of songs by Justin Bieber and other bands like it. It started with Baby and went downhill from there.

However we were able to deal with it because of the excitement of finally getting out.

"Really Percy?" Zoë asked very judgingly, "You get out of Tartarus after 140 years and the first thing you want is Steak n Shake?"

"Of course, who wouldn't?"

She rolled her eyes at me "What do you mean who wouldn't? There are tons of better options! Heck if you want a hamburger so bad we could ask Damasen to make you some. I'm sure it would be way better than some cheap fast food joint "

I stared at her disbelief. "Gods there are so many things wrong with that statement. First: they serve _steakburgers_ not hamburgers. Second: they are not a cheap fast food joint, they are a fine establishment with amazing prices."

Zoë narrowed her eyes; "They have a drive through window. That makes them fast food."

"But their waiters wear bow ties!"

"Fake ones!"

"You don't know that! I bet you've never even been there!"

"I have actually," she said matter-of-factly, "I went there while hunting a monster disguised as the waitress."

"Did you eat anything?"

"Well… no. But—"

"You're argument is invalid. We are going to Steak n Shake as soon as possible.

She looked like she wanted to argue more but she was interrupted.

" _As riveting as this conversation is we need to focus please."_ Chaos intervened

I decided to save this conversation for later. "What is it?"

" _When the doors open, there will be a giant waiting for you, along with two of your friends. They will be expecting to see Percy and Annabeth, not a giant two hellhound-human hybrids, a daughter of Hades and a Titan. You will have the element of surprise."_

I nodded, "Alright so how do you suggest we go about it? A direct attack?"

" _No I have a better idea. We will have some fun with them. "_

"I'm all ears."

" _Start by manipulating the Mist"_

I blinked "You realize I can't do that right?"

Chaos chuckled, _"Of course you can! Remember when you killed the empousai?"_

I winced, remembering what I did to Kelli out of anger. It wasn't my finest moment, "Yeah?"

" _You don't think you didn't gain anything from that experience do you?"_

"No, I got something: bad memories."

" _The empousai are the servants of Hecate, the goddess of the Mist. As such they have power over it. As a demigod, you already have slight control over it, so it should be even easier for you now. Try unlocking the power in your sword."_

I nodded and unsheathed Conqueror. I reluctantly focused on the image of an empousai, which unfortunately meant I had to imagine Kelli, as her image was burned into my mind with hatred.

The red blade soon shifted into a white sword made entirely out of a pink mist.

"Why didn't you tell me about this before?" I asked Chaos

"There wasn't any Mist in Tartarus so there was no point," she said, which made sense I guess

"Now what?" I asked irritated.

" _Try making an image of yourself before you left Tartarus, it will have to be convincing so make sure it is able to react to things like gravity and physical objects."_

Seemed simple enough. I willed the mist to form an exact copy of how I looked before I entered Tartarus, which was very surreal, as I looked quite wimpy, compared to the current me.

I whistled, "Hard to believe I took on a Titan lord like that."

" _Indeed, although you are the most powerful demigod the world has ever seen, it is still quite a feat. In fact, it should not have been possible."_

I laughed, "Well that never seemed to stop before."

" _Indeed…"_

Now she was acting weird. "Are you alright Chaos?"

She seemed to realize she was acting weird, " _Oh sorry, everything ok I was just thinking. The next thing you need to do is get ready to shadow travel out. It will be close but you should be able to create a shadow portal in the elevator and travel wherever you see."_

I nodded and took out my shadow sword. I drew the circle and waited for the elevator to rise.

" _One more thing: your going to have to wait for my queue to reveal yourself, no matter what happens to your friends. Trust me they won't die or be seriously hurt, but it won't be pretty."_

I didn't like it but I agreed to it. That was when the elevator chimed.

 **NOW**

Although I smiled at Hazel, I felt like an asshole for letting Leo pass out. I decided that they deserved a break.

"Now I know I have a lot of explaining to do, but for now just sit back, relax, and take care of Leo." I turned to Damasen and Bianca, "Damasen I need to help her with Leo, you too Bianca."

"Bianca?" I turned to see Hazel looking at us curiously. I smiled knowingly.

I turned to Bianca and whispered, "She is a daughter of Pluto, just FYI."

Her eyes widened, but her face was soon filled with joy as she practically ran over to meet her new sister. I turned to Zoë and Jackie who nodded their agreement. We turned to face the very angry looking giant, who was very pissed that we were not acknowledging him.

However we were interrupted by the sound of someone clearing her throat. We turned to see an irritated goddess of magic.

With her hands on her hips she said, "Even though you ruined my new champions first true battle in my name, I will give you one chance to beg for my help in defeating this brute."

I smirked, "Thanks but we don't need your help."

She laughed, "Really? You need both a god and a demigod to kill a giant, I'm sure your _friend_ here would be able to tell you that, wherever you got him from. And you boy are not a god."

I laughed, "You are right. I am not a god. But let me ask you this: if a god and demigod can kill a giant, what would happen if a Titan and demi-titaness tried?"

She looked at me warily, "Well of course that would work. But you don't have a titan on hand do you?"

I just smirked and turned to Hazel "is there anything I should know about this guy?"

She looked at me curiously but said, "He is the giant Clytius and he is weak to fire although Leo's flames didn't do anything to him."

I couldn't help but laugh at that. "Weak to fire eh? What a coinkidink. I just killed the titan of fire."

At hearing this, the giant seemed to stop and consider all that he has seen. The son of Poseidon has so far manipulated the mist and the shadows when he should be limited to water. And now he claims he has killed a titan. Maybe he should reconsider this fight?

At least that is what I assume he was thinking. It appeared he came to the wrong decision however and began to start towards me. I just smirked and let him come.

Once he was in a few feet of me, he raised his stygian iron sword to strike me down, but found he couldn't bring it down. He looked at his arm to see tendrils of shadow holding his arm in place. Suddenly all for of his arms and legs were held in the air by shadows, and struggle as he might, he could not break free."

I stepped towards him and looked at his attire. He wore a cloak made of shadows and stygian iron armor.

"Nice cloak, I think I'll take it." I then willed the cloak to fly off of him and land on me, shrinking to my smaller size."

I thought I looked pretty badass in it, though I doubt I needed it since I could create one on my own.

I turned to Zoë, "What do you think?"

She looked me up and down and said. "You look more like the a lord of darkness for sure."

She then drew her bow and began firing shot after shot into the giant's body, causing him to howl in pain after each shot.

After she had unloaded about a hundred arrows in one minute she turned to me, "Your turn.

I nodded and raised my hands. I focused on my new titan powers and let them loose.

A torrent of flames shot out of my hands quickly engulfing the giant, who screamed bloody murder as he was bloodily murdered.

When the screaming finally stopped, I stopped shooting flames and watched as the golden essence exited the burned husk and entered my body. I felt my strength grow even more than with the titan.

I then turned to the others, including the open mouthed goddess and demigoddess, and said. "Lets find the rest of them."

 **Chapter 31!**

 **Hello all my lovelies how are you all? You can't answer never mind.**

 **We will kill Gaea soon don't worry but we can't just rush into it. Plus I don't feel like writing a huge chapter right now.**

 **Please keep the reviews coming ha-ha they are all that keeps me going ha-ha just kidding ha-ha but am I? Ha-ha who knows?**

 **I love you all and will see you next weekend!**


	32. Chapter 32

Percy POV

"Lets find the rest of them." I said, ready to get out of the underground. I might have the domain of darkness, but I still missed the sun.

However the two demigods who hadn't been in hell for nearly a century and a half were a bit surprised. They stood there gawking, unsure of what to say.

Hecate however seemed to get over herself right away. But instead of saying "Hi" or "glad to see you're not dead" like a polite goddess, she shot a stream of green magical energy directly at Jackie, who was standing next to me.

Time seemed to slow down and not in the Kronos way. As the energy traveled toward the humanoid hellhound, I jumped directly in front of her, letting the energy collide with my chest.

My body flew backwards, knocking Jackie to the ground and continuing on without her. I didn't stop until I slammed into the Doors so hard that they started to fly back as well, effectively breaking their chains. Before I reached the wall of the cavern however, they disappeared to appear somewhere else in the world, leaving me to slam into the wall, leaving only a small crater to show that I was there.

All of this left me with a deafening headache, but I was otherwise unharmed. None of this registered to me however, as I was to full of rage.

I quickly sprouted my wings and shot myself like a bullet with one powerful flap. As I passed Hecate, I grabbed her by the neck and brought her with me as we slammed into the opposite wall.

"You have 30 seconds to explain yourself before I tear you in half and feed you to your empousai." I growled in her ear with my hand still around her throat."

I could feel the goddess exerting her godly strength to escape my grip, but to know avail. To me it felt as if eyes widened, "H-How is this possible? No demigod should have survived an attack like that!"

I closed my hand a little tighter around her throat, "Clocks ticking! ANSWER!"

She seemed to finally realize she didn't have a choice, "I sensed the venom of my empousai in her, giving her human form. I could not allow such an abomination to exist!"

I felt a feral growl emanate from my throat, causing the goddess to look at me with even more fear. "What are you? The only thing that could survive my killing curse would be a—"

"Giant? Then I guess it's a good thing I am one now huh? Now you are going to leave this place and if you are lucky: never let me see your face again. Agreed?" she nodded so hard I though her head would fall off. I let her neck go and she flashed away.

I took a deep breath to calm down, then remembered Jackie. I turned around and ran to where she had been knocked over.

"Jackie! Are you ok?" She sitting up and rubbing her head

She looked up at me and nodded, "I'm find conq shell. I'm not the one who took a blast from a fucking goddess! How are you feeling?"

I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding, "I have a bit of a headache but I'll live. Sorry I knocked you over."

She rolled her eyes at me. "Not everything is your fault you know. And I think you should take a moment to talk to your friends over there." She said gesturing to Leo and Hazel

I nodded and got up. I walked over to the two demigods who were still trying to figure out what was going on. They stared up at my enormous stature as I stood in front of them. Finally, Leo closed his mouth, gulped, and said:

"You're taller than I remembered."

I couldn't help it anymore, I broke down laughing as I scooped them both up in each arm and clutched them to my chest tightly, happy to see my friends again. I soon had to let them go however judging by the choking sounds coming from them.

After they had recovered from my attack, Hazel looked up, "What the hell happened to you Percy? You look like a tank. And where is Annabeth?"

I felt my heart sink three feet. I forgot that it has only been two weeks for the rest of the demigods, whereas I have had several decades to deal with my grief.

"She's… gone. She didn't survive the fall. As for me I will explain later." Even 140 years later, it still felt like it just happened. It hurt.

I saw Leo and Hazel feel it to. Hazel looked at me with apology in her eyes, "I was worried about that. Nico and I had felt something, but we had hoped that it was a near death experience or something of the sort. I'm so sorry."

It was silent then, everyone taking a moment to remember the clever blonde, but then I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned and saw Jackie smiling at me warmly. I then felt my other hand grabbed, I looked and saw Zoë, who squeezed my hand reassuringly. I smiled at them gratefully. I loved Annabeth and always will. There is a place in my heart that she will always reside in, however I now had Jackie and Zoë. Of course they would never replace Annabeth, and I wouldn't want them to, sometimes feeling pain is the best way to remember the ones you lost. But they would be there whenever the pain became too great.

I looked at the demigods and said, "It is ok to mourn her, but by no means should you worry about her, she is in the Isles of blest as we speak. "

Hazel's head shot up in surprise, "What? How did she get there? Could this have been her third life"?

I shook my head, "She was put there by a friend who knew she deserved it."

She looked at me curiously, "A friend who is powerful enough to break the Ancient laws? Who the hell is that?"

I chuckled, "Don't worry I will tell you later, for now lets just find the other and get out of this cave, I want to see the sun again."

They nodded. "I think I should be able to form a tunnel out with my powers, I'll get started."

I nodded, but as she was walking away I remembered something.

"Hazel wait! I almost forgot, you will need help with that!"

She looked at me confused, "What do you mean? I think I can handle it by myself. "

I chuckled, "Just trust me and wait a minute." I turned to Bianca who was next to Damasen, "Bianca, why don't you go help your sister out."

She took a moment to realize what I meant, and when she did she smiled so wide I thought it would get stuck. She ran to Hazel and wrapped her in a huge hug.

I just smiled and turned away to let them do their thing. However I was met with a sight that made have to cover my mouth so as to not burst out laughing.

Leo, being Leo, was strutting confidently up to Jackie and Zoë, no doubt with nothing but pure intentions.

I considered warning him, but realized how funny this was going to be, and decided to just watch.

Holding on to his suspenders as if it made him look cool, Leo walked up to the two girls, "Well hello ladies, you must be friends of Percy. I thought I would introduce myself. "He dropped into a glamorous bow, "Leo Valdez. Son of Hephaestus, leader of cabin 9, Supreme Commander of the Argo II, and Bad Boy Supreme, who might you lovely ladies be?"

The two girls looked at me, to which I only shrugged innocently. They looked at each other and seemed to come to an agreement.

Suddenly they simultaneously turned into Hellhounds and began barking sharply at the now very scared Latino, who quickly scrambled away, catching fire out of fear. He sprinted to me and hid behind me, "Those chicas are crazy Percy! Where did you find them?"

I laughed, "Your hiding behind me like I can save you or something. You don't think that do you?"

Suddenly the thunderous barking stopped as the girls reverted to their human form and the sound was replaced by uncontrollable laughter. Once they calmed down enough, they sauntered over to us. I turned around and wrapped my arms around both of them and looked at the stunned demigod, "Unfortunately Leo they are taken, although if you are still interested in who they are, this is Jackie, she was born a hellhound and recently gained a human form. She is my second in command of the hellhound race and my girlfriend. This one is Zoë Nightshade. She is a hunter of Artemis with slightly modified oath, she is over two thousand years old although she was formerly dead, she is also part hellhound and my girlfriend. Any questions?"

Surprisingly he did not have any.

We laughed as he left to go "help" Hazel and Bianca along with Damasen, who I believe was going to make sure he stayed away from Bianca.

The girls and I soon joined them as Hazel found the best route to our friends.

After a few minutes we emerged in a larger room filled with the sounds of battle. Jason, Piper, Frank, and Nico seemed to be holding off a small army of monster by themselves, with the help of legion of Roman undead, who seemed to be taking orders from Frank, who looked like he had taken super steroids while I was gone. While he used to be a bit chubby and panda-like, it looked like all the pudge was transfigured into muscle. And the way he fought told me that something happened to him while I was gone, besides a growth spurt. I would have to ask him about it later.

Piper was as beautiful as ever as she charm spoke the enemy into killing themselves. Not really my type though, plus you never move in on a friends girl if you know about it. It was just Leo's nature to hit on both of my girlfriends at once.

Nico was holding a weird staff with an orb nestled in small golden eagles at the end. It suddenly exploded in his hands, much to his surprise.

Jason didn't look that different

Although they had fought well, I could tell that they were tiring and would soon run out of legionaries. There were just too many monsters. They need help.

I looked at Jackie and Zoë and they nodded to show they were ready.

Third Person POV

The four didn't notice their reinforcements, as they were busy fighting. However they were soon made aware when the heard an ear splitting howl.

They all looked behind them and saw the largest Hellhound any of them had ever seen. Not only that, but it also had the terrifying addition of a barbed tail and bat wings. On either side of it were two smaller hellhounds, which despite their size seemed just as deadly.

The four knew that they couldn't handle them and thought they were about to die, however they were surprised when the trio leapt in unison all the way over the heroes' heads and into the monsters ranks. They started annihilating the enemy while the demigods just sat back and watched. The monsters were absolutely no matches for the new arrivals, as every swing they made seemed to dissolve one or more enemies. It was simply a massacre.

That's when they heard someone behind them say, "YO!"

They all turned to see Leo walking forward with a grin on his face and Hazel beside him with a less certain expression. They all ran forward to hug the two and express how happy they were that they were alive, but they stopped when they saw the giant behind them.

They all drew their weapons, ready for a fight, only for Hazel and Leo to hold out their hands.

"He is friendly, don't hurt him!"

"Friendly?!" Nico barked, "He's a giant! Pasiphae must have altered your minds somehow, because nothing can convince me that there is such a thing as a good giant!"

"NICO!"

Nico froze. He recognized the voice, but didn't dare believe it was real. That is until Bianca stepped out from behind Damasen.

Nico looked like he was having a heart attack as his formerly dead older sister walked up to him and starred down at him angrily.

"B-B-Bianca?" He stuttered

She had her hands on her hips and an annoyed look on her face, as she scolded her younger brother "Don't you dare hurt Damasen! He is one of my best friends and you will treat him with respect understood?"

Nico couldn't speak, but he managed to nod his head.

But Bianca wasn't done. At this point the demigods weren't even paying attention to the carnage happening in the background, as they were far more interested in the terrifying, cold hearted, reclusive son of Hades be scolded and be too stunned to defend himself. "What in our fathers name are you wearing?! All black? You do realize that you are just perpetuating the stereotype that all children of hades are emo! How do you think this makes me look huh?"

Instead of answering, Nico broke down in tears and hugged his sister tightly repeating through his tears, "I missed you! I missed you! I missed you!"

Bianca softened up and held her little brother close, a tear or to falling from her eyes as she stroked his hair and whispered, "I'm here. I'm back."

The rest of the demigods were so in awe of the scary Nico Di'Angelo reduced to a blubbering mess, they didn't notice that the entire monster army had been eliminated until they heard the breath of the hellhounds standing behind them.

They once again all drew their weapons ready for a fight. Even Nico drew his sword shakily, but not willing to let his sister get taken from him again, but stopped when she put a hand on his arm and pushed it down. He looked at her curiously but did as she wished.

Before their eyes, the three monsters shrank and changed until there were three humans covered in monster dust. It was then that the demigods noticed the thin stream of energy coming from the monsters corpses and emptying into the one in the middle.

Jason stepped forward sword at the ready and asked, "Who are you? Not that we aren't grateful, but if you are here to kill us it won't end well for you!"

The one in the middle chuckled, "Come on Jason is that any way to greet your bro? Plus I think we both know that if we fought you would be very dead."

The way the person said had a certain…shit eating ness that could only belong to one person.

"Percy!" Jason exclaimed before wrapping his old friend in a hug.

Percy POV

After we got all the hugs out of the way and the tears were shed over Annabeth, we made our way out of the House of Hades while I gave everyone the rundown of what I had been up to.

However I had to stop talking when we reached the entrance, the sunlight was shining down. I turned to the girls and smiled "This is it." to which they each took my hand. We then stepped into the sunlight…

Only to be met by a very angry looking goddess of the Hunt.

 **Chapter 32!**

 **First of all sorry I didn't upload Saturday, I was at a convention this weekend, which was a lot of fun, and I don't regret it. But here is the chapter.**

 **Also I just wanted to let you know that me and a friend of mine have come up with an original story idea, involving mythologies, high school, and love. Ok maybe not love we haven't thought that far ahead yet, but it looked better with the love at the end didn't it? We are considering showing a few test chapters with my account to see if anyone likes, although that will be in the far future. When it happens though, please be a dear and check it out and tell us what you think.**

 **Anyways sorry again for the wait, I love you all and will be back soon!**


	33. Chapter 33

Percy POV 

As I stared across at the stupidly scary 12-year-old girl in front of me, I came to an indisputable conclusion:

I was utterly and hilariously fucked.

I mean, I knew that I would have to confront Artemis at some point. I just thought I would have been finished with the whole saving the world thing by then. I act tough in front of Jackie and Zoë, but deep down, the thought always terrified me.

And before you get all "Percy you coward! How dare you fear a man hating goddess who castrates without a second thought!" it isn't just the getting turned into the Jackelope thing that frightens me. It isn't even the notion that I might lose little Perce during the ordeal (although that is a great contributor).

The main reason that I was afraid is that Artemis was by far one of my favorite deities. She might even come before my dad. She was levelheaded, mostly, and she was one of the few gods who cares about mortals and acts on it. Even if she only saves girls, it is still better than nothing, which despite what they say, is what most gods offer nowadays.

So the fact that she was most likely going to hate me for eternity after this was a real bummer. I thought she might have a bit of a soft spot for me after I took the sky for her, but me dating her former lieutenant was probably going to cancel that out.

Nevertheless here we were, standing just outside the cave entrance. Zoë was on my right, Jackie was on my left, and Damasen and Bianca were still inside, hiding, probably waiting for me to keep the goddess from attacking Damasen on sight. The rest of the demigods were inside letting Damasen tend to their wounds.

As the goddess stared at us angrily, I realized that I was still holding hands with Zoë. I considered letting go, but I quickly decided against it. It would be better to face this now. .

Suddenly the goddess began to walk forward, her silver eyes flashed angrily as her auburn hair swayed with her movements. As she approached I felt Zoë's hand squeeze mine. I squeezed back reassuringly. I then felt my left hand being squeezed almost painfully. I looked over at Jackie and saw her almost hiding behind me and trembling in fear. I then remembered that as a hellhound, the goddess who is famous for hunting monsters might not be her favorite person.

Soon Artemis was standing only five feet in front of us. The tension was so thick I could cut it with Conqueror.

As she stood there staring at us, or more specifically, Zoë, I got impatient. I opened my mouth to say "hi" but before I could Zoë stepped forward and said, "It is good to see you my lady."

At this, Artemis' angry demeanor started to break down. Tears started to cascade as she rushed forward and pulled her former lieutenant into a hug. Soon Zoë was sobbing as well as she embraced the goddess who practically raised her as her own.

I just stayed back with Jackie as they hugged it out. I leaned back to the trembling hybrid girl and whispered, "Don't worry, she is a friend, I won't let her hurt you."

At that, I could feel her stop trembling, although she remained behind me, apparently feeling safer there.

After a few minutes, the crying finally stopped and Artemis leaned back with her hands still on Zoë's shoulders. "How are you alive?"

Zoë sighed, "It's a long story. Long story short: I was resurrected by the fates for the sole purpose of Percy's torment." She said gesturing to me, to which I smiled and waved hello.

The goddess' eyes narrowed "That doesn't make sense. Why would the fates go that far just to torment one man? And why use you? I thought you were on good terms with Percy wouldn't your return be more like a reward than torment?"

Zoë nodded, "We are on...um… good terms." Although her back was facing me I could tell she was hiding a blush, "But I don't think they were counting on me tormenting him. I bet they were thinking of tormenting him by having him witness my death, considering where we were."

Artemis raised an eyebrow, "'Where you were'? What place could be so bad that the fates expected _you_ to die there?"

I stared at her disbelievingly, "You're kidding right? Haven't you been watching the quest like all the other gods?"

She snorted, "Please, although I respect you, I could care less for the other members. Since Zeus wouldn't let me leave Olympus, I was devoting all my energy to watching over my Hunters. I would be alerted when the time came for me to help. I was able to come here when Apollo told me the moment he spied you under his chariot. Even Zeus knew better than to try and stop me. Why? What happened?"

"Two weeks ago Annabeth and I fell into Tartarus."

Her eyes widened "What? You two _fell_ into Tartarus, and survived for two weeks? How?"

Zoë looked at me apologetically and I felt Jackie put a hand on my shoulder. I just nodded and looked at Artemis "Only I survived the fall. Annabeth died two weeks ago."

Artemis' eyes softened and she looked at me apologetically, "I am sorry Perseus. She was a great maiden, worthy of the hunt, her death is a great loss for Olympus."

I nodded gratefully. However it was then that Artemis noticed someone behind me.

"Who is that?" she asked curiously.

I winced; this is where the drama would undoubtedly start.

With Jackie still behind me I answered, "She is someone I met in Tartarus. Before you see her, you should know that she is not evil and will not hurt anyone, so do not attack her. Please."

The goddess seemed confused as to why she would attack, but she nodded anyways. I cautiously moved aside to reveal a very terrified Jackie; I made sure to grab her hand to let her know I was there.

Upon seeing the hybrid, Artemis simply cocked her head to the side in confusion. "What is that?"

My eye twitched, but I kept my cool as I explained, "Not _what, who_. This is Jackie; she was born a hellhound, but has attained a human form after being bitten by an empousa. She has been a key factor in our escape from Tartarus and deserves respect, my lady." I finished with the formal gesture so as to not offend the goddess.

After I finished, the goddess only seemed intrigued, "Fascinating. Tell me Jackie; around two weeks ago, the world heard a powerful howl that reached even Olympus. Most didn't know what it was, but I remember hearing it only once before. It is the sound of a new Hellhound king being crowned. Ever since my hunt hasn't encountered a single hellhound, which is odd because they usually encounter at least one stray a day. Do you know anything about this?"

Jackie looked at the goddess shyly, and then turned to me. I sent her look that said "Not yet" which she seemed to understand. She turned to the goddess and said, "I have never seen him, but I heard he is completely different from the last king. He ordered all hellhound to not attack humans or demigods unless they are evil, and to help any good ones we see."

This seemed to surprise Artemis immensely, "Really? I suppose that is good news. I would like to meet this new king some day. "

I had to hold back a laugh at that. Now was the serious part. I cleared my throat to get Artemis' attention, and was disappointed to see that I was successful.

"There is something else," I began, as the goddess just looked at me expectantly, "Jackie and I… are in love."

The goddess simply looked at me blankly and said "I see."

For a moment I thought she really wasn't mad, but she then followed up with, "What a shame that the last man I thought deserved respect has prove me wrong by not even waiting a month before moving on from his fallen lover. Despicable! Is there anything else? Perhaps you are cheating on your hellhound girlfriend with a gorgon?"

I should have taken a moment to explain the time in Tartarus and how long it took to be with Jackie, instead I, as always, went for the worst possible thing to say, even though it was true.

"I am also dating Zoë."

I waited for the goddess to explode on me and chew me out until my ears bled. Fortunately she did not.

Instead she summoned her bow, notched an arrow, and shot me in the face.

Zoë POV 

I watched in horror as Artemis put a silver arrow between Percy's eyes. She did it so fast I knew he wouldn't react in time to save himself, but I was no match for her godly speed.

Before he knew what was happening, Percy was on the ground with the arrow sticking out of his face. He was not moving at all.

I felt a whirlwind of emotions: despair, emptiness, regret; but the strongest ruled out all the others: rage.

Without thinking, I drew my daggers and turned to Artemis, who was inspecting her bow and muttering about why it didn't go all the way through his skull, I gave her a 300 this is Sparta kick, taking her by surprise and knocking her to the ground, where I jumped on top of her and held my knives at her throat crossed like a pair of scissors.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!" I screamed at her, no longer caring who I was threatening. Luckily for me, Artemis seemed too stunned at my actions to vaporize me on the spot. Jackie quickly shifted to her monster form and circled Percy protectively, although she couldn't suppress her whine at his condition.

"I k-killed him! He was evil and obviously had you under some kind of spell! His girlfriend died two weeks ago and look at him now! The Zoë I know would never fall in love with a _boy_ much less be ok with his polygamy! And with a monster no less! He is the disgusting pig that you and I both hate. You should be thanking me!"

I felt myself shaking in anger. I found myself transforming into my hellhound form on top of her, so that I was standing with my paw on her chest growling down at her.

"There was no spell! At least no spell that he would cast! And he mourned Annabeth for decades before moving on and still never forgets her! One day here is the same as two decades in Tartarus! I fell in love with him on my own, and his patron blessed us so that there would be no ill wishes between Jackie and me whom you call a monster! As you can see calling her monster means calling me a monster! Are you going to hunt me down? And put an arrow in me? You think you saved me but all you have done is murder me!"

Artemis stared up at my hellhound form in horror, "Oh gods, Zoë what happened to you? Who cursed you with this?"

I felt my anger flare even more, "Curse? This is no curse! This is a blessing! I am stronger than your blessing ever made me!"

"Zoë."

"Not now!" I snapped back angrily I turned back to Artemis, "He has literally walked through hell with me, more than one in fact. He is much more than a boy, a man, or even a god."

"Zoë."

I turned and barked angrily, "NOT NOW!" I turned back to Artemis to see that her face was still full of fear, but it was no longer of me. She was looking at something behind me. Curious, I turned to se what it was.

Imagine my surprise when I saw Percy sitting up on his own with a hand wrapped around the arrow stuck in his forehead. As we watched, the arrow started to glow with heat, going straight past melting and vaporized on the spot, leaving only a bleeding hole in his head.

I shifted out of my hellhound form and ran to him, feeling the tears flow down my face as all the emotions I was feeling took effect. Turns out hellhounds can't cry.

I ran to him and tackled him in a hug. While Artemis just looked at us in shock.

"How are you not dead? Even a god would have to reform after an attack like that!"

"It's a good thing he is a giant then."

Artemis turned around to see probably the most beautiful woman in the universe.

She had black hair, that somehow managed to be so dark it was as if you were being pulled in. Her skin was perfectly tanned, and she was wearing a black dress covered with millions of small dots that seemed to shine like stars. The dress hugged her body, showing off her curves that would put Aphrodite to shame. It also showed a bit of cleavage form her DD breasts that seemed just the right size for her. The dress stopped at her knees giving everyone a great view of her perfect calves. For some reason she wore no shoes.

Artemis obviously noticed that the woman was way too beautiful to be anything other than a goddess, but she drew her bow and aimed an arrow all the same.

"Who are you?" she asked, "and what do you mean he is a giant?"

The woman chuckled. "You really are feisty aren't you? I must say you are one of my favorites. To answer your question, he is a giant because he just killed one. Using the power of the Conqueror, which I bestowed upon him, he was able to gain all the strength and abilities of a giant, including the one that requires a god and a demigod to kill him. If you had struck him before this occurred, he surely would have died. And as for your second question." suddenly she waved her hand and Artemis' bow appeared in her hands, causing the goddess to look down at her hands in shock, "I am Chaos, the creator."

At this Artemis looked like her eyes would pop. She fell onto her knees and bowed her head to the creator of the universe. "I am sorry my lady, I did not know it was you!"

I was still by Percy, who despite having a hole in his head was watching the exchange intently.

Chaos scoffed putting her hands on her sculpted hips, "Pleas get off your knees, I know it is you showing respect and all, but it is _so_ annoying. If you want to show me respect look me in the eyes so I know you are listening."

Artemis quickly scrambled off the ground and stood, shaking a bit in fear."

Chaos, who was several feet taller than her, stared down at her and said, "I am going to make everything clear: Percy is my champion. He bears the power of the conqueror, allowing him to take the powers of any he defeats, so I would not recommend getting in a fight with him. As you will reform as something less than a god. The power has a side effect that allows him to fall in love with several women at the same time and have no jealousy. He didn't know about this until several years after I gave it to him. Even then he was reluctant to pursue a harem thinking that it was morally wrong, but eventually gave in when he realized that he loved Jackie and Zoë both with his entire being. Zoë is not under a spell that made her fall in love with him; she simply came to after a few decades in one of the worst places in the universe. Jackie is not a monster, nor are the rest of the hellhounds. They are amazing and intelligent creature who were led astray. Now that they have new leadership, you will no longer kill them. Now you will go over to Percy, tell him you are sorry and give him a kiss to show him how sorry you are!"

The goddess cringed at the thought but knew better than to disobey and turned to go to Percy only for him to say, "Stop Artemis you don't have to. Chaos you are being way to harsh, she just misunderstood the situation, so lay off of her ok."

Artemis looked like she was having a seizure as she witnessed Percy basically overrule an order from Chaos herself and not get vaporized.

Chaos however didn't seem mad, instead she just smirked and said, and "Oh come on it was just a bit of fun you can't tell me you don't want a kiss from the goddess of maidenhood."

He stared right back at her and said, "I can tell you she doesn't want to do it so leave her alone."

Chaos made a fake pouty face, "Fine." She then started to make her way over to Percy to inspect his wound.

She grabbed his head and pulled it towards her basically shoving his face into her bosom as he found himself completely powerless to stop her. Even for him, her strength was too much.

She then waved a hand over his forehead and healed the wound instantly. As she released him, he fell backwards, gasping for breath, as he was free of her perfect breasts. She chuckled at him and turned around walking back over to Artemis.

"You will listen to what they have to say and you will not try to kill anyone in their company understood?"

Artemis nodded "I swear on the river Styx!"

She then was confused when the sky didn't thunder.

Chaos laughed "unfortunately that doesn't cut it anymore. Repeat after me: I swear on the River Jackson.

Artemis looked confused but said, "I swear on the River Jackson."

Suddenly the familiar thundering came into play, startling the goddess and making Chaos giggle.

Behind them however Percy asked, "Wouldn't be the river Perseus though?"

Chaos nodded at him, "It would have been, but I changed it to Jackson because it was catchier. I have to go now. It is better to stay formless as I charge my power. You kids have fun!"

And with that she vanished. Not in a flash of light like most gods do, she simply faded out of view."

Next to me, Percy started to get to his feet letting Jackie and I help him up. He then walked over to where she disappeared and picked up Artemis' bow off the ground and walked back over to her. He held the bow out to her and said, "We should talk."

Instead of taking the bow, the goddess fainted and collapsed, not before Percy reached out and caught her before she hit the ground.

 **Chapter 33**

 **Not really a cliffhanger this time but not a definitive ending. We will have more Artemis In the next chapter and we will also find out the game plan for defeating Gaea.**

 **Anyways thanks again for reading, I love you all and will see you next weekend.**


	34. Chapter 34

Artemis POV 

I grumbled a bit as I began to wake up. I reached down to my legs to pet doe Seraphina, but was confused to find she wasn't there.

Curious, I opened my eyes to see where she went, imagine my surprise when I realized that not only was she not here, I wasn't even in my tent.

I shot out of the bed, quickly summoning my bow and getting ready to kill anyone who would dare kidnap me, when I turned and saw Zoë sitting on the other side of the bed looking at me worriedly.

Suddenly everything came rushing back so fast I had to sit down.

I felt Zoë put her hand on my shoulder, as I thought through everything I had learned. I felt a pang of guilt when I remembered trying to kill Percy. I should probably try to Suddenly I started weeping.

Zoë turned me toward her and asked, "What is wrong my lady?"

I looked at her in sorrow, "I think it is obvious old friend: you can no longer hunt with me."

She looked at me in shock for a moment, before suddenly smiling for some reason.

I sniffed, trying to stop crying, "Why are you happy? Is Percy's company that much better than mine?"

She just kept smiling, "I enjoy being in the hunt just as much as being with Percy. He knows that, and that is why he changed my oath."

I stared at her, no longer crying as confusion had overruled that emotion, "He what? How?"

"You remember how you had to swear on the river Jackson instead of the river Styx?"

I nodded, still unsure of what that was about that.

"Well while we were in Tartarus, Percy defeated the Goddess Styx and took control of her River and all of the oaths made on it."

I felt my jaw drop, "He just killed her? In cold blood?"

Zoë frowned, "No, actually I think he was just trying to get her attention to talk with her, but instead she just tried to kill him, so that is how it worked out. Anyway the point is that you should check my oath."

I was uncertain, but I nodded and conjured my list of hunter's oaths in the form of a small silver tablet. I scrolled down and found Zoë's. I tapped on it and read:

" _I Zoë Nightshade pledge myself to the Goddess Artemis. I turn my back on the company of all men, except for Perseus Jackson, and join the Hunt."_

I wasn't entirely sure how to react to that. I couldn't decide whether I should be upset that a male would dare interfere with one of my hunters oaths, or happy that I didn't have to punish my best friend. I decided to be happy. However I then thought of another problem.

"So… you have been with Percy for several decades?" I asked timidly.

She nodded, "Why?"

I felt my cheeks turn golden as I said, "I'm guessing you are no longer…"

She cocked her head to the side, "No longer what?"

I sighed, realizing I have to just say it, "A maiden."

I watched Zoë's eyes widen in realization and then turn red in embarrassment. "Oh… well I can see why you would think that."

I looked at her in astonishment, "Wait you mean—"

"Jackie and I asked him to wait until we were out of Tartarus. Something about the Pit of terror just didn't put us in the mood."

I gaped at her, "So how long has he been waiting?"

She seemed to think about it for a moment then said, "About 60 years."

Percy POV 

So… turns out being shot in the face sucks ass.

As soon as the arrow embedded itself in my forehead my mind went blank. And when I say it went blank, I'm pretty sure the arrow messed with my brain a little bit, cause for a few minutes I saw a couple thing s I am not really comfortable sharing.

After a few moments however my mind cleared enough for me to figure out: _Hey. Maybe I should take this thing out of head._

So I used my new firepower's to basically vaporize the arrow out of my head, not wanting to cause more damage by ripping out the barbed tip. As I sat up and saw Zoë screaming at Artemis and knew I should probably stop her before she does something she regrets.

After that came Chaos, which was shocking to say the least. Not just the fact that she almost killed me with her boobs, but the fact that I had no idea she would look like that. The last time I saw her was over a century ago and she was a man.

But the most shocking occurrence had to be Artemis fainting. I didn't even know that a goddess could faint, and Artemis would have been the last one I would have thought to do it.

After she fainted, we waited for coach hedge to arrive with the _Argo II_. The rest of the seven came out of the cave and were pretty surprised to find me holding the Olympian Goddess of Maidenhood. After a long explanation that didn't really clear up anything, we all boarded the warship and decided to have a meeting at dinner when Artemis was awake.

I was currently lying on my back in the crow's nest, soaking up the sunlight with Jackie beside me, laying her head on my chest and snoring softly. Zoë was with Artemis, apparently she thought it would be best that the goddess see her first, something about stopping her from killing everyone or something.

Damasen and Bianca were on the top deck, also enjoying the sunlight, while Nico, Frank, and Hazel joined them. They were talking and listening to stories and generally having a good time. I think Leo was in the engine room making repairs by himself, which I was a little worried about. Jason and Piper were in their room, talking about something. I only hear their muffled voices through the walls, but I couldn't figure out what they were talking about, seeing as Leo made the rooms to be soundproof. Although I saw Jason looking at me weirdly earlier.

However the peace was suddenly interrupted by heart wrenching sound. I shot up and looked into the sky to see a Pegasus approaching the ship slowly. As I looked closer I saw that it was severely wounded, most likely fatally, and was carrying a passenger who seemed to be matching the horses own cry's of pain with sobs of despair as she kept petting his neck and saying, "Just a little longer, Just a little longer Scipio. I am so sorry!"

I quickly shot up, creating a very unhappy Jackie, but she soon got over it when she realized what was happening.

I unfurled my death wings and shot into the air at breakneck speeds. I reached the two in a matter of seconds and positioned myself beside the Pegasus and put my arms underneath him, lifting him up. I sent a telepathic message to Scipio telling him to relax, which he followed gladly, allowing me to take the full weight of the Pegasus and his rider, who looked at me with astonishment.

"Who are you?!" Reyna barked through her tears, "What are you doing to Scipio!"

I looked up and met her eyes, "Saving his life. "

As her black eyes met his familiar sea green ones, she relaxed and nodded to him she then bent down to stroke his mane and whisper words of praise and comfort.

I slowly flapped my way down to the deck holding the Pegasus in my arms being careful to set him down gently on his side while Reyna jumped off and knelt beside him. However she jumped up and held her spear out protectively when she saw Damasen lumbering forward to help.

However before she could attack or say anything, I grabbed her shoulder and turned her toward me as her eyes met mine again she seemed to relax a little as I said, "Don't worry, he is a friend and an amazing healer, he can help."

She didn't say anything as she continued to look at me, then back at the giant who was waiting for her to let him pass. She then nodded and put away her spear, allowing the giant to rush forward, already pulling out different herbs and supplies to treat his wounds.

I stepped back to let him work, while Reyna stayed by her friends' side. I turned around to give them room to work, only to be met by the sight of Zoë and Artemis.

Artemis was staring behind me at the giant helping the Pegasus, "Seeing as you have let him on your ship and allow him to treat your wounded, I am guessing that that giant is another _friend_ you made in Tartarus?"

I nodded, "That is Damasen, believe it or not he is the only peaceful giant. He has saved my life more than once, and without him, Jackie, Zoë and I would not have made it out of the pit."

She nodded although she didn't seem happy about it, "Just know that he is your responsibility."

I smiled, "Thank you my lady, and not to be rude but do you think you could lend a hand with our friend here? He has been fatally wounded protecting my friend Reyna, if you could help heal him I would be very grateful, it might even make up for shooting me in the face."

She winced as I mentioned her freak out, " I'm sorry about that, truly, it's just…"

I laughed and patted her shoulder, making her tense up but not pull away. "It's alright my lady, I understand. If I thought that someone had stolen Zoë from me I probably would have shot them too. But I'm sure she told you that that is not the case."

She slowly nodded, "Indeed she did, she also told me of your significant…restraint."

I looked at her confused, "Restraint? What do you mean?"

Beside her, Zoë suddenly stiffened, "Artemis—"

Artemis cut her off "I am referring to the fact that you haven't taken her virginity, or your other lover's. Apparently you have been with them for 60 years and you have adhered to their wishes when it appears you have the power to take them any time you want. Why didn't you?"

I felt my cheeks go red, "Are you seriously asking me why I didn't rape my girlfriends?"

She just looked back at me, "Yes."

I just shook my head in disbelief, "You know what no. I am not going to answer that because honestly it is insulting. Now can you help Scipio or not?"

She looked stunned that I got aggravated, as if she didn't know what she did wrong, but she shook her head, "I can't help him, healing isn't my specialty, and even if I were, the only thing that could help him now is himself, and he doesn't have enough strength."

Reyna's head shot up, "What?"

Artemis turned to her, "His wounds can be healed, but he has gone too long with them and his heartbeat is dying down. Why does it matter? Who are you?"

Reyna stood up and faced the goddess confidently; "I am Reyna, praetor of the twelfth legion and the daughter of Bellona."

Artemis' eyes widened in surprise at this, "Then that means—"

"I can save him." Reyna stated as she went back to kneeling beside the Pegasus now putting her hands on his neck and closing her eyes.

Suddenly she slumped forward panting heavily. I rushed to her side and found her sweating heavily.

I looked up at Artemis, "What's happening? What's wrong with her?"

The Goddess seemed to shock to respond for a moment, but she soon snapped out of it and answered, "It is a power from her mother, it allows her to lend others her strength. It is meant for war so the larger it is spread the easier it is and the more effective. However using it on an individual is harder since it is not what the gift is meant for, so right now she can only give all the strength she has to the pegasus, which is not enough.

"It is enough." We heard Reyna snap. We turned to see that she had recovered enough to sit back up, although she still looked like she could pass out at any moment. "It will be enough if I give all of it."

I didn't like the sound of that, "Let me guess: that will kill you right?"

She looked up me angrily, "He would do the same for me! He already has! I owe it to him!"

I was about to reply with "I don't care"' when I heard in my head, " _Please lord, don't let her."_

I looked down at Scipio who was staring up at me with a pleading look in his eyes, " _Lord I beg of you! Knock her out, restrain her, and do whatever it takes, but keep her safe. She can not die because of me."_

I smiled down at him, "Don't worry my friend, I will."

Reyna stared wide eyed at me, "What are you talking about?"

I looked up at her grimly; "As the son of Poseidon I am able to communicate with Pegasi, and Scipio just told me he would rather die than let you sacrifice yourself for him."

As she heard this, I could see her trying to hold back her tears. She put on a determined face and said, "He is dying, he can't think rationally, he will be grateful when I am done."

I sighed and snapped my fingers, causing all the shadows on the deck to shoot towards Reyna grabbing her hands and feet and pulling her away from the Pegasus, not releasing her no matter how much she struggled.

Needless to say she was not thrilled, "LET ME GO! LET ME SAVE HIM! LET ME GO RIGHT NOW PERCY!"

I looked at her surprised, "So you recognize me?"

She glared at me, "Of course, I didn't at first but your eyes are a dead giveaway. I don't know who you got these powers or why, but I know that if you don't let me save him they will never be enough to stop me from making you pay."

I just sighed, "I'm sorry Reyna, but I can't." I turned away and started heading back to the pegasus to help make his passing more peaceful, ignoring the angry woman behind me cursing my name.

 _There is another way._ I heard Chaos in my mind.

"What is it?" I asked determined to do whatever it takes.

I listened to what she had to say earnestly, and when she was done, there was only one thing I could say:

"When the fuck are you going to tell me everything?"

 _When I think you can handle it_

"Fuck you."

 _You wish._

I decided to end that conversation and walk back over to Reyna. I silenced her cursing with a band of shadow so she could hear me, "Turns out there is a way to save him without you killing yourself, would you like to hear it?"

I removed her gag and waited for her answer. After a few minutes of glaring she answered, "Tell me."

"Don't ask how I an do this cause it will take too long to explain, but apparently I can borrow your ability to give power. I am able to give it back, and I promise that I will but—"

"Just do it!" she interrupted impatiently,

I nodded, "Just say: "I Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano give my power to Perseus Jackson." "

She nodded, "I Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano give my power to Perseus Jackson."

As soon as she said it, a golden energy began to flow out of her chest and into mine. Once it was done, she suddenly slumped forward. I caught her, and checked to make sure she was ok.

"I feel so weak." She said

I nodded, "Don't worry, I will work fast and get it back to you soon.

I then set her down and walked over to Scipio. I knelt down and put my hands on his heaving side. I focused on transferring energy into the Pegasus.

And let me tell you: it worked. I suddenly felt like I had done about ten thousand-push ups with enhanced gravity. Scipio however seemed to start shaking with energy. Before everyone's eyes, the Pegasus' wound instantly closed and the creature picked itself up off the ground with ease. He practically vibrated over to Reyna, nuzzling her worriedly.

I managed to pick myself up and walk back over to Reyna. I focused on the power she gave me and sent it back into her body. However unlike Scipio, she didn't bounce to her feet. Instead she passed out.

I felt as if I might do the same soon, so I turned to Frank and said, "Take her to a bed will you?" he quickly nodded and gathered her in his noticeably larger arms. When did that happen?

"Jackie!" I called out, only to turn and find her standing right beside me, startling so much I almost fell over if she hadn't caught me.

"Are you okay?" she asked, "You look like you are about to collapse."

I laughed, "I just might. Tell the others that we will meet in the morning."

Then I passed out. You know, since all the other kids were doing it.

 **Chapter 34!**

 **Not a lot happened, but don't worry things will pick up soon.**

 **Legend of Perseus I just want to say thank you for the cookie it was delicious. Here have one as well (::)**

 **Thank you all for still reading this junk it means a lot to me.**

 **I love you all and will see you next weekend!**


	35. Chapter 35

**SMALL LEMON AHEAD! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED**

Percy POV

"Percyyyyyy…"

I groaned and turned over on my stomach, hugging my new best friend: Bed.

"Percyyyyyyy…."

"Ughhhhhh…." I responded

"Percy!"

I snapped upright and nearly fell out of bed, "HAZABABADO!"

Before I could get up however I found two pairs of arms wrap around my shoulders from behind. Two heads suddenly sprouted on my shoulders as Zoë and Jackie both gave me a kiss on the cheek and said "Good morning."

I laughed, "Yeah well we'll just have to see. Although I think I can get used to this sort of wake up call."

The girls let go of me and Jackie walked around in front of me with a slight frown, "Really? You're going to settle for that? When Zoë and I had a better idea?"

I raised an eyebrow at this, "And what might that be?"

Jackie just gave me a mischievous grin and said, "Grab him Zoë!"

Before I could ask what was happening, Zoë had latched her arms around mine, locking them in place while Jackie got on her knees in front of me. I was slightly amused at Zoë's actions, since we all knew there was no way she could hold me if I wanted out, but something told me that I did not want out.

While Zoë held me, I watched as Jackie crawled toward me. Soon after we had left the House of Hades, both girls had changed into clothes that I couldn't dissipate on a whim, not that I ever did that…in public. Right now, Zoë was wearing her silver hunters uniform, which was a bit ironic, and Jackie was wearing a black tank top with the words "BAD GIRL" written on it, as well as a pair of blue jeans that hugged her body fantastically.

I watched her crawl towards me on all fours, ass waving back and forth sexily, and tail wagging back and forth slowly, like an ocean current, it was almost mesmerizing to watch, however my attention was soon caught by her running her hands up my thighs and resting on my crotch. I quickly became hyper aware of the fact that I was currently wearing nothing but a pair of boxer briefs, where a bulge was steadily growing.

I had an idea of where this was going and was in no way opposed to it, but I could help but blurt: "Are you two sure? I thought we were going to wait until after Gaea was defeated?" as soon as I said I hated myself for basically attempted to cock block myself, but my damned conscience just wouldn't leave me alone.

Yet instead of stopping, reconsidering, or even slowing down, Jackie quickly pulled off my briefs, allowing my now fully erect member to pop up to say hello.

I then felt Zoë next to my ear. She began to whisper, "Don't worry Conq Shell, we aren't going that far right now, we are just giving you a little reward," as she whispered, her warm breath hitting my ear was enough to send a tingle down my spine.

"What for—" I began but was interrupted by Jackie grabbing my rod and beginning to move her hand up and down, sending a small wave of pleasure with each stroke.

While Jackie worked Zoë whispered, "Just for being who you are." And began to nibble on my ear. She released my arms and began running her hands over my torso, enjoying the feeling of my well toned muscles.

I could barely speak as Jackie kept pumping my rod and Zoë started kissing my neck, which felt surprisingly good. After about ten minutes I felt myself nearing the end and was about to let Jackie know, when she suddenly stopped, taking her hand off of my pulsing dick.

I looked down at her and, trying hard not to sound whiny, asked, "Why did you—" when I was interrupted again by her mouth wrapping around my head. Maybe interrupting people was a turn on for her?

I wasn't complaining however as her blowjob made her hand job seem like light foreplay. She started out by engulfing the head of my penis and simply swirling her tongue around it, making me moan in pleasure. She then took her mouth off, much to my displeasure, only for her to start licking my dick from the base to the tip like a lollipop.

After a few minutes of that she once again engulfed the tip, but this time started bobbing her head down as far as she could go, which at the moment wasn't far. She was only able to go a few inches before I hit the back of her throat, which was more than enough for me, but apparently she had other ideas, as she suddenly went even further as she deep `throated my member, bobbing up and down at a steady pace.

Soon she was able to take about 10 of my 14 inches, although I couldn't really tell since my mind wasn't functioning correctly. Zoë continued her assault on my neck while Jackie didn't let up for a second. I didn't stand a chance as in five minutes I was at my limit.

"Jackie… gonna…cum…" I managed to say. She seemed to understand, yet to my surprise didn't let go; instead she sped up, making me cum faster. Before I could say anything, I felt myself releasing my seed deep into Jackie's throat. At first I thought she was mad, but when I looked down at her she just stared up at me with her beautiful black eyes seductively as she took it all.

When I was done, she pulled off of my member which then drooped down, satisfied for the moment.

As I recovered I looked at Jackie and said, "That was amazing. Where did you learn that?"

She opened her mouth to answer, but Zoë beat her to it, "I told her how it works, as I have seen it many times as I rescued young maidens. Although we had to do some Internet research to know how it is supposed to… end.

I nodded, although one thing still amazed me, "You didn't gag at all? On your first time?"

Jackie just grinned proudly as she sat up and allowed me to pull my briefs back on. "I am still a Hellhound, I once swallowed a whole rabbit in one bite, I think I can handle your little monster." She said with a wink.

I decided not to pursue that subject.

Zoë untangled herself from my back and walked around to sit next to Zoë, where they both looked at me expectantly.

"What?" I asked

Zoë tried to contain a smirk but failed, ''We were just wondering your answer. Would you prefer this wake up call or the first one?"

I stared at them surprised, but quickly got over it and crawled over to them; I began to make out with the both of them passionately, switching between them in ten second intervals. When I pulled back I said, "I'll settle for whatever you two want."

They seemed to like this answer and jumped out of bed happily, leaving me confused as they began to walk out the door.

"Shouldn't I return the favor?" I asked eager to show them my appreciation. However they just looked back and smiled

"We will wait until after Gaia for that, it will make it more special. By the way the meeting is in five minutes, so you should start to get ready." And with that they left.

Artemis POV

I was not a happy goddess.

I mean I was happy to have my friend back; I haven't been the same since she died. However I was not happy that she had done the very thing that she promised me she would never do, and I had believed her with all of my heart. And to have such a relationship!

Yet according to Chaos herself it was completely genuine. She just didn't feel jealousy. I couldn't wrap my head around how she was just fine with that!

Although I had never heard of a man who could keep it in his pants for 60 years, I just couldn't accept that their could be a straight man who could win Zoë's heart. I'm sure there had to be something wrong with Perseus, and I intended to find out what

I had decided to stay for the morning meeting, as the situation with the quest had taken a drastically different turn than anyone that it would. I've heard from Apollo that even Hera, the mastermind of the plan, is at a loss as to what will happen next. And the root of it all is Perseus.

A demigod ascending to the power of a giant, is more than unheard of, it was never considered a possibility. Not to mention the fact that with the addition of a titan, and whatever other powers he may have acquired, Perseus is likely on the level of one of the Big Three, if not above that. Knowing Perseus this is probably not a problem, but knowing Zeus, it damn well will become one.

I decided to put those thoughts aside and focus on the current meeting. We were in the Argo II's mess hall, sitting around the table, waiting for the meeting to start. Everyone was here except for Perseus, as Jackie and Zoë had just arrived. Zoë took her seat next to mine, which was the head of the table. Across from me sat my new half brother, the boy named Jason. He had just come into the room and sat there. I am would have been fine if I weren't here, but I was, which means Perseus wouldn't be sitting at one of the table heads. I found it amusing that this boy Jason thought of himself as a more capable leader than Perseus, but I didn't say anything. This will be a good chance for Zoë to see how much of a male Perseus really is.

On my left sat Bianca, who I decided would return to the hunt after this. Next to her sat her brother Nico, which I did not mind. Not just the fact that he was her brother, but also the fact that he was a homosexual made me trust him all the more. It is a true shame that the homosexuals are being attacked in today's society; they were the only males I could ever trust or enjoy the company of.

Next to Nico was the girl named Hazel, another offspring of my uncle, also from the past. Next to her was the war spawn named Frank, who was also sitting next to Jason. To the left of Jason was his girlfriend piper, and next to her was the mechanic Leo. Next to him was an empty seat and after that was the monster girl Jackie, who was sitting next to Zoë.

After getting a good look at them, I had a hard time believing they all managed to stay alive so long. Even the son of Jupiter was simply pathetic. Sure they had powers were uniquely suited for the quest but most of them were barely scratching the surface of their own potential. I doubt any of them could have compared to Perseus even before he entered the Pit.

Speak of the devil; just then Perseus entered the room looking disheveled and…embarrassed? He was wearing jeans and an orange t-shirt, which was painfully tight on him. I couldn't help but regard how much…larger…he had become since the last time I had seen him, and that had been when he held up the sky for me.

As he walked into the mess hall, I watched as he looked at me and Jason at the heads of the table, I saw Jason stare at him defiantly, as if willing to fight over the head of the table, I waited for him to say something or get angry, but all he did was frown for a second, then shrug and walk happily to the seat next to Jackie, who happily scooted over to make room for him.

"Where are Damasen and Reyna?" He asked.

Zoë quickly answered with, "Reyna is still asleep, and Damasen is on the top deck with coach hedge, watching for enemies."

Perseus nodded and clapped his hands together, "Alright! So lets get started, I was thinking that"

"How powerful are you?" Jason interrupted.

Percy just looked at him surprised, "Excuse me?"

Jason looked at him with narrowed, "I asked how powerful you are. We've seen some of what you can do, but I want to know all of It." he said this with a tone that said "do this or else."

Bur Perseus just nodded slowly, "Okayyyy if you really want to know, I am the king of hellhounds, I have the strength and powers of a few hundred Cyclopes, a few hundred dracaena, a few hundred laistrygonians, the Manticore, some empousai, a couple dragons, a couple drakons, I have gained blessings from Thanatos, Keres, and Moros, and I have the primordial domain of darkness."

The room fell silent for a moment as even I was at a loss for words. However I noticed Zoë, Bianca and Jackie giving him confused looks, to which he returned a look that said later. I don't have my brother's power of discerning the truth, but even I could tell he was hiding something. However I had more pressing concerns. If what he said was true…

"But I am not a primordial," he continued, "And I can still be killed. That's the only limitation to the gift, I don't do the whole reforming thing when I die."

The room was silent for a few more minutes until Jason suddenly stood up from his seat. "I demand that you share your power!"

I waited for Perseus to get angry, but instead he started laughing. "Seriously? You _demand_ I share my power?"

Jason seemed annoyed at the laughter but kept going, "You surely have some to spare, and how do you expect us to be useful in battle with you killing all the monsters instantly?"

Before I could comment on how ridiculous that sentence was, Percy beat me to it with, "I don't, I plan on having you all deliver the Athena Parthenos to camp while I fight Gaea."

Jason snorted, "You won't have to fight Gaea if you stop her from rising."

Perseus stood up "If you had let me explain the plan, you wouldn't be confused."

Jason glared at Perseus, "what plan?"

"The one where I raise Gaea."

 **AHHHHHHHH IM SORRY**

 **But at the same time I am not. I apologize for breaking consistency but I don't apologize because I realized from the reviews of the last chapter that the Quality was deteriorating. So I took a break to refuel.**

 **As you can probably tell I also added a little lemony action to appease you all. it was the first one ive ever made, so feel free to give suggestions of improvement if you feel like it. it is totally not weird.**

 **What is weird is that my mother is going to read this. Also she helped me write these chapters by bribing me with skittles for when I am finished so make sure to say "thanks mom" in the reviews! She is super cool.**

 **I apologize that last chapter wasn't up to par and in advance if this one isn't either but don't worry stuff will happen soon. I will try to upload next weekend, but I will probably take a break like this again in the future, when it seems like I have no choice but to do something it gets really hard to do it so I am exercising my control over it, sorry.**

 **But anywasys I love you all and hope you have a nice valentines day!**


	36. Chapter 36

Percy POV 

Everyone, aside from my former Hell mates, stood up in outrage in a unified, "You're going to do what?!"

I just sighed, expecting such a reaction. "I said I was going to raise Gaea."

I waited for more questions, but was instead met with lightning bolt to the face. Now speaking as someone who has only been shot in the face twice so far, I can confidently say that I am FUCKING OVER IT.

At least that was what I was thinking as I flew backward, smashing into the wall behind me. However I was pleasantly surprised when I didn't smash through the wall, which was a nice change of pace.

On the floor, I could a burning sensation on my forehead where the bolt hit, along with a throbbing headache. Luckily the bolt wasn't strong enough to do any real damage, however I certainly didn't feel like getting up.

Judging by the sounds of growling, bows being drawn, and whimpering blondes, I figured it would be better if I got up sooner rather than later.

I quickly sat up and rubbed my head with a groan. I looked up to see Zoë and Jackie in their Hellhound forms glowering at a very scared Jason, next to whom was Piper, Leo, and Frank, and Hazel, on the other side of the table, Artemis simply sat watching, as did Bianca, who looked like she was used to this, even though its never happened before. Nico looked unsure of what to do so he just stood next to Bianca waiting for her guidance.

Zoë and Jackie were about to pounce before I finally stood up and clapped my hands, catching everyone's attention.

The demigods just looked at me in awe as to how I was still breathing, while Zoë and Jackie simply reverted to their human forms and looked at me with relief, although they still looked like they were tensed for a fight.

Jason raised his hand and pointed at me shakily, "You said that you could die! Why aren't you dead?"

I simply shrugged and said, "I can, but it's going to take more than a small spark to do it. A full power blast from your dad might do the trick, but you are not your dad."

Jason took a minute to process this. Unfortunately it seems he didn't process it correctly, cause his next action was especially stupid. He drew his sword and charged me, ready to run me through.

I considered dodging, countering, or simply disarming him, but instead if figured he needed to learn, so I just waited patiently for him to thrust his sword at my chest with as much force as he could.

The look on his face was priceless as he looked at his now bent sword. The swords clattered to the floor as he looked up at me in disbelief. As I watched, he then seemed understand the situation he was in and started to get on his knees, which I did not expect.

"What the hell are you doing?" I asked him.

He looked up at me with hatred but he didn't lash out, instead he said, "I am offering myself to you on the terms that you let my friends go."

I was completely confused now, "What the fuck are you talking about? Why would I even need you? No offense."

He looked up me angrily, "To raise Gaea? You need the blood of a male and female demigod and I'm guessing you already used Annabeth so you don't need another female, just let them go and take me instead I am begging you.

I looked up at Zoë and Jackie wondering if they knew what he was talking about, but they just shrugged as confused as I was.

"Ummm, I actually wasn't planning on using any of your blood…"

His expression turned terrified, "Oh my gods… so you are just here to slaughter us—"

"Oh my gods no! Why the hell would you think that?" I asked him, completely lost to what he was thinking."

He looked at me uncertainly, "Because you are a servant of Gaea."

I looked at him in astonishment, "What brought you to that conclusion?"

He looked around, realizing what a mistake he might have just made, but continued, "You return from Tartarus with unfathomable power, you have brought back two people from the dead that you care about, you indulge in polygamy with a hunter and a Hellhound, you refuse to share your power, and now you say that you plan to raise Gaea, what the fuck am I supposed to think?"

I took a minute to process what he has said, "So you were demanding I share my power to test whether or not I was evil?"

"Of course! Why else would I?"

"I thought you were just as power hungry as Zeus."

"Well that is your mistake: my father is Jupiter, and he is not Zeus. "

I nodded thoughtfully. So it was a misunderstanding on both parties. I better clear it up.

"If you had let me finish, you would have known that I don't want to raise Gaea to aid her, I plan to draw her out into a physical form and defeat her once and for all. And I am reluctant to share my strength because I feel that I am going to need every ounce of it to win."

He still looked at me uncertainly, "How do I know you are telling the truth?"

I sighed at how fucking cliché this was and said, "I swear it on the River Jackson"

At this the familiar sound of thunder came, signifying the pact being made.

Jason's eyes widened at this. He stood up still staring at me, as he realized the mistake he had made, he looked around at all the people staring at him. He hung his head in embarrassment, "I am so sorry."

I sighed and put a hand on his shoulder, "I forgive you man, in hindsight, I did come off pretty sketchy. You were just doing what you thought was best for everyone. I respect that."

He looked back up at me with a mixture of disbelief, regret, and gratitude. "Th-thank you."

"But you did try to kill me twice in a row."

He winced, "I understand, I will accept any punishment you feel is necessary."

I thought about it for a minute, and then said, "I am not going to do anything to you."

His eyes widened in shock ( **hehe** ) "Really?"

I smiled evilly, "Really. I am however going to tell Thalia, and let her decide what to do."

I thought I had seen Jason afraid before, but apparently I hadn't, because the look he gave now was that of pure terror unlike any I had seen on him before. But he just gulped and nodded, "Alright…"

He then went back to his seat and sat down, everyone else followed suit.

"Now," I began, "My plan is—"

"Just a minute Perseus." Artemis interjected

"Oh alright, why don't you tell us my plan, since no one wants to hear it from me!" I said irritated. There is just no respect anymore

Artemis glared at me and I remembered that I was still speaking with the man hating Olympian goddess.

I cleared my throat, "I mean, if you would please give us your thoughts my lady."

She nodded, "Better. I would like to know what your plans are after you defeat Gaea."

I blinked, "Umm, you don't mean…" my eyes wandered to Zoë and Jackie.

She followed where I was looking, and I swear to chaos I saw a hint of a golden blush on her face before she said, "No not that! I am referring to the fact that if you defeat Gaea you will inherit her power."

I made an oh with my mouth and felt a little awkward, but I replied. "What about it?"

She rolled her eyes at what I assumed was my own stupidity, that is what it usually is. "Not only will you become a primordial you will gain control over the entire planet. Can you guess whose nerves that will get on?"

I groaned. "Yeah I know: Zeus won't like the fact that the son of his brother is stronger than him, what do you think he will do about it?"

She thought for a minute, and then said, "He will probably declare war on you and use every ounce of Olympus' power to destroy you and take your power for himself."

"So what do you suggest I do about it?" I asked

"I suggest that you swear to give the power up. I know that it is unfair, but it is the option with the least bloodshed." She said firmly.

I took a deep breath and sighed loudly. But I was soon over it. I didn't really care about keeping the power, but it irritated me that I was being forced into giving it up. I didn't like being told what to do, which is ironic given my entire fucking life.

"I swear on the River Jackson to give up the power of Gaea after I defeat her."

With that the thunder shouted and it was official.

I sighed, "Alright now I will share my plan, does anyone want to interrupt me?"

When no one said anything I continued, ""Alright then, the first thing we do is—"

"What's for breakfast?" Bianca asked with a mischievous grin.

"FUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK!"

 **LATER**

After I explained my plan, everyone ate breakfast and left to perform their duties until it was time to begin. I wanted a little time before I began the battle. I decided to head to the stables to check on Damasen

When I reached the stables I saw Damasen sitting down, as he was unable to stand in the cramped space, talking with Bianca. She had brought him several bowls off food since he was unable to fit in the mess hall.

I knocked on the doorway to alert them to my presence as I walked in. When Damasen saw me he gave me a big grin, "I heard you had an eventful morning."

I snorted, "Yeah you could say that. Did Bianca fill you in?"

They both nodded, "She told me your plan, but before that come here and let me see your forehead. "

It had stopped hurting, but I still walked forward and allowed him to bend down and take a look.

Suddenly I heard him laugh. "That is quite the scar you have."

He kept laughing, which confused me until Bianca brought me a hand mirror so I could take a look myself.

The scar was near the top of my forehead, so my semi-long hair easily hid it, but when I pushed my hair back, I saw a scar in the ironic form of a lightning bolt etched into my face.

As I stared at it, Damasen finally got over his laughter and asked, "I'm sure I can heal it, just give me a minute to find the—"

"No!" I said, partly because I meant it, and partly because I felt like interrupting someone else for a change.

He looked at me quizzically, "Really? Why would you want to keep it?"

I nodded. "I know it's a little counterintuitive seeing as I am the son of the sea and all, but it just looks so badass!"

Bianca and Damasen both chuckled. Then Damasen seemed to remember something and said, "That girl Reyna is awake by the way. She was looking around for you earlier, but when she heard you were in the meeting she decided to wait. Something about it being improper to interrupt."

I chuckled, that was Reyna all right. "Do you know where she is right now?"

"I am pretty sure she was heading to the top deck to take care of her Pegasus. Honestly what was that Valdez boy thinking putting pegasus stables in the bottom deck?"

I shrugged, "No idea. You two should make sure your ready after I talk with Reyna we are going to head out."

I turned to leave but before I could, Bianca said, "Actually Percy, as much as I want to help you? I think I would be better suited with taking back the statue. I have a bad feeling of what will happen if Nico tries to take it by himself, and even though I am a weaker fighter than Jackie and Zoë, I'm still probably more powerful than the rest of the demigods. I'm sorry but I think it is the right thing to do."

After she finished she looked down as if ashamed and scared I might yell at her. I smiled and said, "You know what you are probably right, Nico might have trouble shadow traveling so much alone and I would feel much better if you were with them."

She smiled at me, "Thank you!"

I nodded and left for the upper decks. When I reached the top deck I spied Reyna near the stern brushing Scipio's fur, which was matted and ruffled from his previous wounds.

As I approached them Scipio saw me first and quickly bowed his head in respect. _Good morning my Lord! I would just like to convey how grateful I am to you for what you did! From here on out I will prioritize you as my second Master next to Reyna! Any time you need something I will be there!_

I chuckled and said, "That's alright Scipio, although I'm sure you would be a great help, I already have a pal like that, and I think you are more need by Reyna.

The Pegasus didn't seem pleased by this answer but he nodded all the same. Reyna on the other hand was confused, "Why are you talking like you can understand him?"

I smirked, "Poseidon created horses as well as Pegasus. I am able to speak to all equestrian creatures as well as sea creatures."

Instead of the usually Oh my god that is awesome look that people usually give when I tell them that, she just nodded understandingly, as if it didn't surprise her at all. "So what did he say?"

"He was just saying thank you for last night, but honestly its hardly necessary, back at camp, the Pegasi basically used me to fix all their problems that they couldn't convey to anyone else, so I was happy to help."

She nodded again, and she wore her usually deep thinker look. "Well, even so, Scipio is one of my closes friends, if he died, I think a part of me would have died with him. So I have to repay you."

I blinked, "Umm, that's really okay, you don't need to—"

"No I do. Hazel told me your plan. I am going to come with you."

"But I already have Zoë, Jackie and Damasen, and not to be rude but they are all a lot more durable. We are going to fight giants, this is not going to be pain free."

"I know that! And I understand that you bathed them in your river, is that correct?"

"…Yes."

"Then do the same to me."

I sighed, "Reyna it isn't that simple. Bathing is extremely painful, and it gives you a weakness. It was a really idiotic idea and I promised to not do it again if I can help it"

She just stared at me unfaltering.

I could feel myself losing, "Oh my gods fine. But I am not going to bathe you! That sounded weird. You know what I mean!"

As I said that I thought I saw a slight break in her mask, but it was gone as soon as it appeared. "That's fine, I don't need it."

I raised an eyebrow, "You're going to need something. Just don't tell anyone about this until later ok?"

She nodded. I concentrated on my powers. Unfortunately I was fresh out of hellhound power, so I would have to use something else. So I focused on something else: actually several something else's."

The familiar gold substance began to stream into her, startling her at first, but she soon got over it as she felt the power enter her. Her eyes widened comically as she felt her news strength. As I watched, I saw her already toned muscles become more toned, like mine did, only not too much to be unattractive.

"What did you give me?" she asked

I smirked at her reaction; "You now have the speed, endurance, and senses of a centaur, as well as the combined strength and durability of five Cyclopes."

She looked at me like I had grown a second head, "What!? Why would you give me so much? I thought your other… um… friends…. Only have hellhound powers. "

I nodded, "That, the curse of Achilles, and the skills you can only get from training in Tartarus for a century. Besides the physical strength, you are just barely up to their level, not to be rude of course. And I have killed a couple hundred Cyclopes, so I was planning on giving them about as much as I gave you as well."

She looked like she needed a minute to take it all in, so I decided to go see to what I said. I expanded my senses and quickly located Jackie and Zoë in the crow's nest. I quickly hopped rom my place on the deck, to their position, causing them to let out startled eeps, which in turn, made me laugh like hell.

Zoë of course was the first to smack me lightly, "Don't do that you jerk!"

Once I was done laughing I said: "Sorry, I'm here for a couple things: one is that Reyna will now be coming with us. And two is to do this"

I focused on my powers and again sent the power of five Cyclopes into each of them,

After I was done they felt out their new strength and looked at me, "What was that for?"

I looked at them, "Insurance. It is time to go."

 **Chapter 36!**

 **First off: I just want to let you know that I was planning on having this out on Saturday or Sunday, but Friday Mom went to the emergency room and had to have an appendectomy, so I was a bit distracted. She has since come through it ok, although she is still in pain, so I thought it would be nice if added a little, "Get well Mom! In your reviews. If you feel like it of course.**

 **Next chapter we will be leaving to go fight Gaea. No more preparations, no more procrastination.**

 **Anyways I love you all and will see you next time!**


	37. Chapter 37

Jackie POV

After Percy leaped away to do Chaos knows what, I turned to Zoë, who looked at me.

We broke into laughter.

We both knew that Percy should have just kept the power for himself, but he was such a worrywart that of course he would give it to us. We also knew that nothing we said would get him to take it back, so we just accepted it and decided to move one.

We got up and started climbing down from the crows' nest. However as I was climbing down, I began to get a better feel of my new strength. Just for fun, I let go of the ladder I was climbing and let myself fall the rest of the way.

I landed on the deck with a strong _thud_. I was able to do such a stunt before, but it was a bit more difficult then. Now it felt like I was just jumping off a three-foot stool. As I landed however, I appeared to have frightened a pair of demigods emerging from the lower deck.

"Gods damn it!" the male said, "Don't do that!" he complained as his mate tried to comfort him. I didn't really care enough to learn their names. I do know that the male is the one that assaulted Percy, and the female was his mate. I had trouble feeling bad about it.

I had to bite my tongue to keep myself from laughing. As the male continued to complain, I noticed Zoë climbing down the mast next to me, out of the sight of the two demigods. Noticing the situation, she looked at me with a devious smile and winked.

I had to force myself to not grin at what I knew was coming. I kept a straight face and pretended to listen to whatever the male was saying, while Zoë crept around them, silent as a shadow.

As I watched from in front, Zoë snuck up behind the two demigods with a wicked glint in her eye. She targeted the male specifically and stood directly behind him. She then shifted into her hellhound form, still unnoticed by the purple shirted boy.

I suddenly interrupted the boys rant with, "Hey that's seems odd?" and pointed to Zoë behind him.

Curious, the two of them looked behind them, expecting something mundane, instead they were met with the sight of a hellhound the size of a Hummer, who took that chance to open her mouth and bark ferociously.

The boy stumbled back so fast he tripped over his own feet. He would have hit his head on the deck and probably fallen unconscious if I hadn't put my hand under his head at the last minute. He smelled like someone who got knocked out often.

Zoë then shifted out of her hellhound form and was clutching her sides laughing. I soon joined her after I helped the boy get to his feet. Even his mate couldn't help but chuckle a bit after she calmed down.

The boy looked at the girl with a hurt expression, "Piper?" Oh right that was her name.

Piper tried and failed to stifle her chuckles, "Oh come on Jason, it was pretty funny, albeit a bit extreme."

Jason sniffed, "I just fail to see why it was necessary."

Piper moved closer to him and whispered in his ear, thinking it would be enough to keep us from hearing. I heard her say, "You shot their boyfriend in the face with lightning. Even if it was a misunderstanding I would probably have a bit of a grudge if I were them."

Zoë huffed, "Don't worry it is nothing as petty as a grudge. It was just a bit of fun. But I will say this," at this she got closer to Jason, making it obvious that she was about an inch taller than him. He looked like he was having a hard time not physically cringing, "If you ever try to kill Percy again, I will not forgive you, even if he does."

She continued to stare at Jason as he nodded fervently. Once she was satisfied she walked past him and past me, heading to the gangplank. I followed her.

Once we were out of earshot, Zoë lost her queenly composure and broke into giggles, as did I.

"Did you see his face?" Zoë laughed, "He looked like scared little rabbit!"

I laughed in agreement. I then noticed she was still wearing her silver hunters uniform.

"So how did things go with your mistress before she left?" Soon after the meeting, Artemis had to return to Olympus, but she had a few words with Zoë in private beforehand.

Zoë winced a bit before saying, "Well better than expected, but still not great. She hasn't banished me or called me a tramp or anything like that. But she did ask me to come back to Olympus with her until the war was over."

I looked at her in shock, "She expected you to just go with her and abandon Percy to fight alone?"

Zoë shrugged, "She is the goddess of maidenhood, so I don't think she really understands why that would be wrong. I mean last time I saw her I was just as a man hater as her. For her it's been a few years but for me it's been a century and a half. Although I think she secretly wanted to get me away from him, thinking it would 'snap me out of it' or something."

I nodded in understanding, "How did she take it when you refused?"

Zoë sighed, "Not well. She got really angry and said 'When the male gets you killed, don't expect me to put you in the stars for a second time."

I hissed, "That's harsh."

Zoë shrugged, "Yeah but I don't think she really meant it. She is just upset and angry, and the fact that she was having massive headaches from the pantheon split wasn't helping. I think Bianca I were the only reason she was able to stay so focused. I think she will get over it soon enough."

I nodded "I sure hope so. I know she is your best friend and all, but she still scares the shit out of me."

Zoë chuckled, "Don't worry Jackie, I would never let her or anyone else in the hunt hurt you."

I smiled, "Thanks."

She put a hand on my shoulder, "And Artemis is only one of my best friends. You are the other."

I couldn't help but smile deeply at that.

We then continued on to the gangplank. We stepped off the ship and were met with the sight of the Athena Parthenos next to the ship. On it was a strange harness, which the satyr and the rest of the demigods were strapping themselves into.

Percy was helping everyone get strapped in. When he came to the scrawny one however, he asked, "Did you get the blue prints I asked for?"

Leo nodded and pulled a roll of paper out of his belt, "Yeah but why do you need it man? Just bypassing the question of how you will get one, you already have the Argo II, which I expect to be in one piece at the end of all this."

Percy rubbed the back of his head, "Um, actually I was planning on leaving the ship here for now and coming back for it later."

"So you wanted to leave the ship that I worked on for months in preparation for this quest in Epirus Greece by itself?"

Percy rubbed the back of his head, "I was thinking that it would be fine with out an demigods to attract monsters, and—"

"That's not the point!" Leo exclaimed, "And even if it was, there are tons of extremely rare and valuable materials in that ship that anyone smart enough would love to steal. Are you forgetting that our good friend Festus is also on the ship? What if he were destroyed?"

I was watching all of this in total confusion; didn't Leo know that Percy could snap him in half like a twig without even moving a muscle?

Yet the scrawny imp continued, "There is no way that I am going to leave my ship alone for gods know how long!"

Percy seemed to have a hint of annoyance at this point, but he kept it in check, "I don't know what else to say Leo. We need to be at either end of the world and the ship isn't fast enough to get us there. This is" He brandished the blueprint.

Leo narrowed his eyes, "Fine then." He then unstrapped himself from the statue and started walking towards his ship.

Percy followed him, "What are you doing? You need to leave soon?"

Leo didn't look back, "No, they do. I am staying with the ship."

"What?! I can't leave you by yourself! What if you are attacked?"

He shrugged, "I have a flying warship. Besides, seeing as you no longer need the ship, I was planning on using it for something else."

Percy looked curious, "What?"

Leo looked back at him; he then came forward and whispered something in Percy's ear.

Percy looked outraged. "But the Gods swore an oath to release her! They promised!"

Leo huffed, "Well apparently you weren't specific enough to when. But I think I have a way to get back there. I can get her back."

Percy looked thoughtful, "Are you sure you will be ok?"

Leo looked confident, "Absolutely."

Percy nodded, "Good luck then."

He then started walking back to the statue, not bothering to explain.

Zoë however was not going to let it slide. As Leo went to his ship to prepare for whatever quest he was on, Zoë walked up to Percy and asked him, "What was that about?"

Percy looked uncertain for a moment, and then said, "I'll tell you later, I promise, but right now we need to get a move on."

Zoë didn't seem happy about it but she nodded anyway. I was fine with it, as I had no idea what people were talking about more often than not. The world has changed a lot.

Percy then stood in front of the remaining demigods strapped to the statue. "It is time to go. I wish you all luck, as a group you will likely attract some monsters, so keep an eye out okay?"

They all nodded and said their goodbyes. Then Nico and Bianca closed their eyes, and the Statue dropped into its own shadow.

Upon seeing this, I had a thought. I turned to Percy and asked, "Why couldn't you just send them to camp half blood with your domain of darkness?"

He winced, "I tried, but I think I can only send things to places I can see or remember very well, and although I remember it exists, a few decades has made my memory of camp a bit fuzzy."

I nodded in understanding; I was having trouble remembering the lair of hellhounds at this point.

Just then we heard from the railing of the Argo II, "Ok I am really curious. How do you plan to get a drakon?"

Percy turned back to him and smirked, "I don't."

He then began walking away from the ship to have room. Leo climbed down the side and walked over to us, Reyna was with us as well and was watching Percy as closely as Leo who asked, "What is he doing?"

Zoë just laughed, "Watch and learn."

Once Percy was a safe enough distance away, he transformed into his drakon form, which was currently slightly larger than the ship. Apparently it was also merged with the dragons as well because he looked like a normal dragon, only much bigger and stretched out. His scales had also become a dark green color.

I turned to see Leo and Reyna with similar open-mouthed stares. I glanced at Zoë who shared a look with me that we both understood: Noobs.

Carefully making his way back to us, he leaned his head down to us. "Bianca could you show me that blueprint?"

I nodded and picked it up from where he dropped it. I unfurled it to reveal a design for a drakon saddle.

I held it so he could have a clear view of it. He examined it carefully.

"I'll have to make a few adjustments for my new form, but I think I get the general idea."

He then closed his giant green eyes and concentrated. The shadows all around us began to fly to him and swarm around him. After a few minutes it condensed into the solid form of a saddle. It had four seats meant for humans near the neck, and a much larger saddle made for giants on his midsection. Attached to either side were two massive bags for carrying supplies or whatever you could fit in it, the list of which was fairly large.

He leaned his massive head down so it was touching the ground. "Climb on."

I happily climbed up his head, being careful not to poke him in the eye or anything, and Zoë followed suit. Zoë took the seat in front and I took the seat behind her. We were very happy to find that the seats included backrests. One we were seated, we noticed that Reyna was still on the ground staring up at Percy, speechless.

He cocked his head to the side, which caused his neck to move, which caused us to have to hold on to the seats to avoid falling off. We quickly put our seatbelts on.

"Are you okay Reyna? It is still me."

Nothing like a dragon big enough to swallow you and your family whole talking in your face to snap you out of a trance. Reyna started and shook her head. She looked up at Percy and nodded, "Sorry it's just… a lot to take in."

Percy nodded and lowered his head again. This time she carefully made her way up his head and to her seat behind me. She put her seat belt on and seemed to sigh in… relief?

Percy raised his head again and looked around. "Now where is Damasen?"

In the distant woods we heard a faint, "Coming!" followed by heavy footsteps getting louder and louder, until he finally burst through the tree line, accidentally knocking down a few small trees by accident, causing him to cluck and sputter over it like a worried mother but he soon realized it was not important and turned to run back to us. Around his waist was tied a huge sac filled with what looks like herbs and berries.

As he finally reached us he stopped to catch his breath, "Sorry I was just… looking for food and herbs for the trip… That's a nice saddle."

"Thank you." Percy replied, "And that was a good idea, thank you. If you want you can put what you gathered in one of the saddle bags." He said gesturing to the shipping container sized bags on either side.

Damasen quickly put his sack into the left saddlebag and climbed onto his larger seat.

Percy craned his neck around so he could look at us on his back, "Is everyone buckled in?"

We all nodded and he turned back. He then unfurled his wings from his sides, which I hadn't noticed before to be a regular pair of dragon wings.

Apparently Zoë noticed it too, "Why aren't you using the wings death gave you? Wouldn't that be faster?"

He turned back to us again. "It would, but it would be too dangerous. The wings are meant for death himself, so they are way faster than humans should be able to go. Apparently there is some magic that lets me use them safely, but for you the g force would liquefy your organs."

We all paled at that.

He nodded, "Yeah I thought so. Luckily dragons have wings far faster and more powerful than the demons. We should reach Athens tomorrow and have time to land and rest for the night."

We all nodded satisfied at that. But then Reyna asked something that made us all wince:

"Demon wings?"

Everyone went silent.

Reyna seemed to pick up on this immediately, "Why are you so quiet? I understand meeting demons in Tartarus, guys. Why do you seem like it some terrible secret?"

I was unsure of what to say and apparently so was Zoë and Damasen. It was Percy who finally said, "We didn't meet this demon in Tartarus."

Reyna nodded, "So it happened recently after you escaped?"

Percy didn't answer for a minute. He seemed to be having a conversation in his head, and I had a good idea about who it was with."

Finally he sighed. 'Apparently Chaos thinks it would be best to tell Reyna. So if you would Jackie, please fill her in on what we didn't tell the others while we are flying." With that he spread his wings and leaped into the air, quickly ascending above the clouds and getting into a comfortable speed heading towards Athens.

I turned around and smiled, "So it all started when Zoë was kidnapped by Satan..."

 **Later**

Reyna actually took the whole 'all pantheons being real' thing fairly well. She didn't throw up once, no matter how much she looked like she needed too.

After I finished explaining, the rest of the flight was quieter as we just enjoyed the view below. Pretty soon most of us fell asleep to the sound of Percy's humongous wing beats.

I woke up to Zoë shaking me. As I opened my eyes I quickly noticed that it was dark out. I found myself thinking about Nix and when we would get to see her again. Hopefully once this was all over we would see her again.

We all got off of Percy, allowing him to return to his human form, which was only slightly less intimidating.

Damasen quickly withdrew the proper materials, made a fire and cooked dinner. Soon we were sitting in a circle, eating and talking.

Reyna laughed along with us, but I noticed she wasn't talking much as she ate her bowl of _delicious_ rabbit and herb stew. As someone who had eaten rabbits raw, and living not moments earlier, I really enjoyed good cooking.

Still as I watched Reyna, I decided to try and get her involved.

"So Reyna," I said, somewhat suddenly, causing her to look up in surprise, "Where are you from?" That's a good conversation starter right?"

:

She seemed hesitant for a minute, and then said, "I'm from San Juan, Puerto Rico."

"Oh: I exclaimed, "That sounds so exotic, where is that?"

She raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean? Its in Puerto Rico."

Now I was confused, "You mean its called San Juan Puerto Rico in Puerto Rico?"

For some reason she looked at me like I had offended her somehow, she opened her mouth to speak, when Percy beat her to it:

"She isn't messing with you Reyna, She just doesn't know where it is. I doubt she has ever seen a world map. She was born in Tartarus and has only surfaced a few times, the last being several centuries ago."

Reyna's eyes widened, "Oh, I didn't realize. In that case, Puerto Rico is a small country in the Northwest Caribbean Sea. It is near America."

I brightened, "OH! That's where Percy said all the gods moved! That's nice. I'm from Tartarus myself, and it isn't very pleasant. It's too hot, its too noisy, and its always crowded. What is Puerto Rico like?"

Reyna looked like she was having an aneurism or something, until finally a small smile escaped her lips. I guess she was trying hard not to laugh.

As she tried to control her laughter she said, "I suppose it's a bit like Tartarus based on your description."

I wrinkled my nose, "Oh, I can see why you left then."

At this Reyna only emitted a soft chuckle, "That and other reasons."

I sensed a weird tenseness in her voice at that, so I decided to change the subject, "When did you first meet Percy?"

At this a small smirk returned to her lips, "Well, shortly after we left San Juan, my sister and I found ourselves on Circes Island."

At this Percy seemed to physically cringe and Zoë huffed in annoyance, "That sneaky sorceress? Gods, she gives man haters a bad name."

Damasen snorted, "Says the man hater dating a man."

Zoë opened and closed her mouth several times before finally saying, "Shut up!" Causing everyone to erupt in laughter.

After we ceased our laughter, I looked back at Reyna, "So what happened then?"

She nodded thoughtfully, "After a couple years of peaceful living, Percy came and ruined everything in less than a day."

I looked at Percy in shock, "What?!"

At this Zoë looked at him with surprise as well, he raised his arms as if to defend himself, "Hey it was mostly self defense! After Circe turned me into a guinea pig—"

"You were a Guinea pig?!" Zoë and I both exclaimed, followed by laughter."

Percy just sat there fuming, "Yeah, yeah, hilarious. Its not like it was a bad experience or anything. Now if I can continue, after I was turned into a guinea pig, Annabeth was the one who changed me back, along with the rest of the captured males. After that we were just focused on getting a ship and sailing away. We were questing for the Golden fleece at the time."

Reyna raise an eyebrow, "The fleece? What for?"

"Our camp is protected by a magic force field that keeps out monsters, which was created when—you know what it is a long story, but the point is someone had poisoned the trees during the Titan uprising and the fleece was the only thing that could save it. It is currently still on the tree protected by a dragon."

Reyna nodded, still refusing to be impressed by anything, "After you left Blackbeard and his crew captured my sister and I and sailed away with us. Luckily they never did anything too savage, since we managed to fight our way in control of the ship. Our aptitude to weapons made us fast learners soon after my sister and I split up, her going to the amazons, and me going to Camp Jupiter. I didn't see Percy again until he showed up at the Legion with no memory. Although I doubt he would have recognized me even if he didn't have amnesia."

Percy winced, "I am sorry for that, I wasn't the brightest demigod."

Zoë snorted, "What do you mean wasn't?"

Percy pouted, "That's just mean.'

Zoë smirked and grabbed his arm, "Oh poor baby hear I'll give you a kiss to make it better." She planted a small kiss on his cheek causing him to blush a bit.

"Hey don't leave me out!" I said playfully and gave him a peck on his other cheek.

"Is this how you two are going to tease me from now on?" he asked with a smirk, quickly recovering from his embarrassment, "Because oh no please don't throw me in the briar patch!"

Zoë and I chuckled a bit at that, although when I looked at Reyna, she had her head down so I couldn't see her face. Before I could say something, Zoë asked Percy, "Now how about you tell us what you and Leo were talking about?"

Percy hesitant for a moment, before sighing, "We were talking about Calypso."

Zoë's eyes widened, "What does he want with my sister?"

Percy smiled a bit, "Apparently he fell in love with her, and has a way to get her off her island, even though she shouldn't even be there anymore according to the oath the gods swore to me, I'm going to have a talk with them when this is over"

Reyna looked at them with curiosity, "Wait, you don't mean Calypso as in the Titaness stranded on an island do you?"

Percy looked at her grimly, "That's the one."

Reyna turned to Zoë, "And you are her sister?"

Zoë nodded, "Half sister. We are both daughters of Atlas."

She nodded, "Ah."

Zoë looked at her, "Your not surprised to hear that I am half titan?"

Reyna pointed at Percy, "Considering the company we keep, I am becoming quite open minded. Although I am curious as to how Percy met Calypso."

Percy shrugged, "The usual way, after I accidentally blew up Mt. St, Helens the blast threw me all the way to Ogygia."

Reyna stared at him, "You were the cause of Mt. St, Helens? The explosion that released Typhon?"

Percy cringed, "Hey I said it was an accident! And I think Karma has more than repaid me for it."

None of us could argue with that.

"So is Reyna going to be another one of your lovers?" I asked, hoping to break the ice and indulge my curiosity.

The reaction was highly amusing.

Just taking a sip, Reyna did a spit take of her soup, unfortunately spraying Percy, who was right across from her, while Percy, who was in the middle of swallowing, started choking, causing Zoë to go around and give him the Heimlich maneuver until his food came spurting out into the fire."

"What?" I asked, "Was that an inappropriate question?"

"Just a bit Jackie, Just a bit" Damasen responded, although he looked like he was trying to hold in his laughter

"Although a bit crudely worded," Zoë said once she was sure Percy was done choking, "It is still a fair question, I see no point in ignoring it. Reyna, what do you think?"

She looked like a deer at the end of my teeth, frozen in fear, "I…Uh…I mean," 'she stammered for a moment before shaking her head and regaining her normal regal composure and stony stare, "I believe Percy made it very clear when he first joined the legion." She seemed to be avoiding eye contact with Percy.

Zoë nodded, unsurprised at the fact that something happened between them before, "I understand that was recent for you, but that was nearly a century and half for him, and he had Annabeth and no power of the conqueror then. At this point the answer might be different. Am I right Percy?"

We all looked at him in anticipation, and were met with a simple, "I feel sleepy."

"Oh no," Zoë said, "You cant get out of this so easily, thinking about you loving her brings me no jealousy and I bet it's the same with Jackie, which means that the Power is in effect and that only happens when you fall in love with her, so spill it."

He shook his head, "You don't understand, "I feel REALLY sleepy…"

And then he passed out.

He really needs to stop doing that.

Damasen was quickly by his side while the rest of us were giving him space to work. Zoë picked up Percy's food bowl and examined it closely. Suddenly her eyes widened and she reached into the bowl and pulled out a small… pellet? It was glass and looked crushed. There were remnants of some sort of liquid in it, but I couldn't smell it at all.

"How did that get in there?" I asked. His bowl was never where we couldn't see it; there was no way that the pellet could have gotten there.

All of a sudden, Zoë and eye both smelled them, LOTS of them. How they had hidden their scent so far was beyond me, because we were now surrounding

"Quite simply actually." A grizzly voice came out of the darkness of the woods. We quickly got into defensive positions around Percy and Damasen. Preparing for anything.

"It can't be," I heard Reyna mutter, "He couldn't have gotten here so fast."

"Oh Reyna," the voice chuckled, "You'd be surprised at the number of things you can do when you serve the earth mother. And if you're wondering how we managed the poison, a simple airsoft gun loaded with iocane filled pellets was easy to obtain. Iocane is a scentless, tasteless chemical that, while lethal for mortal, simply renders those with divine blood unconscious. Now if you all would be so kind, please step away from the demigod."

Suddenly out of the darkness around us emerged about fifty wolves each about the size of my own hellhound form. .

A few wolves parted to reveal a tall dark haired mangy looking man covered in animal skins. When he smiled he revealed an elongated pair of canines.

"Lycaon." Reyna growled, almost literally.

He gave an incredibly wolfish grin. "Indeed, now will you all offer the boy willingly or is this going to be fun?"

Zoë drew her shadow daggers, I readied my claws, and Reyna drew a silver knife, which confused me.

"Wouldn't the sword be better?" I asked her

She glanced at me. "They're werewolves, they can only be killed by silver. Be careful, the fusion of man and wolf makes them twice as strong as the average hellhound.

I scoffed, "It's good thing I'm not the average hellhound."

Suddenly Two wolves rushed forward and tackled Damasen to the ground. Before we could react, Lycaon was by Percy in wolf form, and bit down on him.

I expected Percy to wake up screaming, but he just grumbled a bit.

Reyna however, yelled, "No!"

Lycaon finally let go and growled, "Damn what is this kids skin made of? Iron? I suppose this will have to do for now." He quickly retreated back to the safety of his wolves, faster than I could even comprehend.

Wiping his face of Percy's blood he grinned and said, "Kill them."

Reyna turned to us, "I've only got one dagger and you two are faster, so I will kill them while you two guard Percy and Damasen."

We both nodded to her. She was very convincing; she should try for a leadership position.

I quickly shifted into my hellhound form, as did Zoë, and we circled Percy and Damasen, growling at any wolf that took a step forward.

Upon seeing this, Lycaon's jaw dropped, "Interesting… Hurt them as much as you want but leave the two females alive! Do whatever you want with Reyna. Attack!"

At that, all the wolves surged forward. Zoë and quickly got to work clawing and shredding away any wolf that came within ten feet of our charges. However we quickly realized that we were only delaying them. After a few moments they would mend their wounds and return to the fight, so we began throwing them farther away with each swipe.

I glanced at where Reyna was, and I had to do a double take. She was in the middle of the fray, in what any other person would call death incarnate, and she was doing well. She held her silver knife upside down in her grip as she hacked, stabbed, and slashed away, using her body's momentum with every attack. Her movements reminded me of when I used to watch Percy and Zoë practice their water control.

She was taking the wolves down slowly but surely. Her enhanced strength and endurance were only the supporters of the true driving force behind her: pure skill. She was naturally a living weapon, the only thing that hindered her was the need for rest, and with the endurance of a centaur and several Cyclopes, and she was free to unleash her full potential.

Finally, nearly an hour later, the last Wolf dissolved into dust by Reyna's knife, finally letting us rests. Lycaon had disappeared during the chaos.

As Reyna walked back over to us, Zoë and I both went to tell her how impressive she was, but before we could, she said, "We have a problem."

She walked past us until she was by Percy's side she squatted down to examine him and muttered, "Gods damn it?"

Then Zoë gasped, "Oh gods, I can't believe how stupid I am."

Reyna turned to her, "You know then?"

Zoë nodded, "Once bitten by a werewolf you become one."

"But wouldn't that just mean more power for Percy?" I asked.

Reyna shook her head grimly, "if he were bitten by any other yes, but he was bitten by Lycaon, the king of werewolves."

"What difference does that make?" I asked

Zoë put a hand on my shoulder, "It means he will be under Lycaons complete control."

 **Chapter 37 Again! for me at least**

 **1,001 Followers? WTF! That's like, half the people in an average high school I think. Maybe. I'm bad at math. If I said "Followers Assemble!" would you all congregate at my location and act as my personal army? That would be cool. Like a group of bullies are like "yeah im bullying you. What are you gonna do bout it?" and I'm like, "Bitch watch closely."**

 **First dl-o-lb you called me Alfie in your review and that made me chuckle so yeah.**

 **Thank you all for not destroying me for taking so long with this one. I am going to try not to let it happen again**

 **I'm sorry to those who don't like the idea of artemis and reyna in the harem becasuse it's DEFINITELY HAPPENING I love pertemis and reyna is just too awesome to not include.**

 **Anyways I love you all and will see you soon!**


	38. Chapter 38

Reyna POV

As I looked at all the reactions to what Zoe just said, I couldn't help but think about how glad I was to see that Zoe also understood the gravity of the situation, I guess being a Hunter for a few millennia gives you experience; even though a century could cause you to forget.

However, I was mostly glad because it meant I didn't have to do the explaining. I wasn't shy, but I felt like if I had to do so I might throw up.

It was all too much too fast. I was still reeling from almost losing Scipio to get to the Seven, only to find one of them dead, another returning from hell with friends and unfathomable power, and that I was no longer needed to return the Statue (Not to mention the matter of the different pantheons) So of course, my brain forced me into offering my help to Percy on his insane assault on Gaea.

At first I had convinced myself that I was doing it because I owed it to him for saving Scipio, but I soon realized that it would have been completely appropriate to just go with the other demigods and thank him in some other way. In fact I remember getting ready to do just, but it all went to shit as soon as looked at him. Before I realized what was happening I was joining his quest. And much to my surprise he let me, and even gave me more of a fighting chance.

But the worst of it all was seeing _him_.

But I suppose it turned out to be a good thing in the end, what with me being the only one who thought to bring a silver weapon. One of the is a Hunter of Artemis for crying out loud! How does that happen!?

Nevertheless, I knew there was no getting out of it now. Not only would it be cowardly, but I would have to tell Percy myself, and I doubt I handle the look he would give me with those eyes.

Gods, his eyes. They were the complete opposite of mine. While I kept mine cold, calculating, devoid of all emotional weakness. He seemed to leave his eyes completely open and full of emotion. Yet for him instead of showing weakness, it instead showed strength, as he was always so full of passion. The intensity of his emotion seemed to radiate from him, overwhelming any who find themselves in range. It was inspiring.

And terrifying.

Those eyes were one of the few things that didn't change since the last time I saw him. Although I would be lying to myself if I denied that he was quite handsome before, there was no escaping the fact that he was now gorgeous. He was taller, his face seemed to have evolved into a more perfect version of its old self, and he was mind bogglingly toned, like he was carved out of stone, and still managed to keep his slim body. In other words, he was every Roman's wet dream. The only thing that broke the spell were his eyes that didn't care to hide how he feels, and his hair that refused to be tamed.

I suddenly realized that I had gotten distracted. I mentally smacked myself, a usually I did a good job of remaining focused. I had no idea what the others were talking about. I better tune in.

"... far as we know, "Zoe was explaining, "There is only one cure for Lycanthropy. Percy has to kill his creator."

"Well then there's no problem," Zoe said, "Surely there is no way a simple monster can stand against Percy at this point."

I scoffed, "In a fair fight that might be true, but Lycaon is no simple monster."

Zoe nodded next to me, "She's right. As much as it pains me, Lycaon is completely different from other monsters. The most notable difference being that he has never been killed."

"Really? Never?" Damasen asked. I quickly remembered that he was held in Tartarus for most of his life, so he probably wouldn't have heard about it. "Surely he must have fallen at some point. I thought all monsters did." He looked at Zoe who nodded her agreement.

Zoe nodded grimly, "That is the common belief. Unfortunately, there are exceptions. Typhon for example, he never died he was just captured.

"But that's Typhon, surely you don't mean Lycaon is on the same level!" Jackie exclaimed.

Zoe shook her head, "He's nowhere close to as powerful," that caused a communal sigh of relief, "But he is smarter and faster than almost any other monster. He has survived for a millennium using his wits, he always has a plan to get him out of whatever situation he gets himself into, even from the Hunt."

"He escaped from Artemis herself?" Jackie asked, appalled and has been training himself continuously. At this point he is likely to be just as fast as Percy, if not more so. But none of that will matter if he can control Percy."

That put a damper on the mood, and everyone fell silent. Slowly, we all turned to look at Percy's sleeping form. He was snoring blissfully as if he hadn't a care in the world.

Suddenly Zoe smacked her face, "Idiot!"

I looked at her, "Excuse me?"

"Not you, just the rest of us. Percy has the Power of the Conqueror, he could just give the power away."

We all ohhhed and ahhhhhed and laughed at our silliness. Until Jackie spoke up.

"But whomever he gives it to will be under Lycaons control, and a werewolf. Who would he give it to."

Everyone was silent, as that put a slight damper on the mood

"I have a question." Jackie spoke up again, causing everyone to turn to her eager for a new subject.

'If he is so dangerous, why did he leave us alive? By the sounds of it he could have taken us all out."

Zoe looked up, "Before the fight, he said something about keeping the two females alive and doing whatever they want to Reyna. I'm guessing Lycaon thinks Jackie and I can be of use to him in some way. I just don't know what."

I had to bite my tongue to keep from shouting the answer. They had enough to deal with now, I doubted it would help to add on one more worry.

"I don't think it really matters what he wants." I spoke up. "As long as he doesn't get want he wants, we don't need to know more."

Zoe frowned, "I'm not sure that's a good idea. If we figure out what he wants maybe we can use it against him somehow."

"Agreed," Damasen said, "Knowledge is power, even the smallest bit of knowledge could lead to victory. You are the daughter of a war goddess, aren't you? I would think you would agree with that sentiment."

I turned and glared at him; he was becoming annoying. Apparently, my glare was scarier than I meant it, because his face paled and he shrank back. Whoops.

Zoe shook her head, "Maybe we should just call it a night. We can discuss this more when Percy is awake."

I blinked, "Couldn't we just wake him up now?"

Simultaneously the three of them let out a sharp laugh, causing them to fall into giggles at themselves.

Once she had gotten control of herself, Zoe noticed my confusion, "Sorry, it was just really funny. Percy is a reeeaaalllyyy heavy sleeper. At this point I doubt even a nuclear explosion would rouse him. We will just have to wait until morning, and move on from there."

I frowned, but nodded all the same. I took one last look at Percy, who was snoring loudly with a smile on his face. I winced at the thought of what we would have to tell him tomorrow.

I went to my sleeping bag, of which Damasen had brought one for everyone, and laid down to sleep. I closed my eyes

" _STOP IT! LET HER GO! LET HER GO!"_

I snapped back up, wide awake.

Looks like I won't be sleeping tonight after all.

Percy POV 

Gods I am hungry.

That's not often the first thought that comes to my head when I wake up in the morning. Sure, it's happened before, just not often.

But even then, it wasn't the same as it was now. I was hungry, but I wasn't craving anything I could identify.

I sat up and looked around. The others were all up already, packing up the camp.

I suddenly remembered what happened before I fell asleep and scrambled to my feet, causing everyone to turn to look at me.

"Are you alright Percy?" Zoe asked.

I turned to her, "What happened last night? I remember falling asleep way too soon, as if I was drugged,"

Zoe nodded, "You were."

My eyes widened, "Is everyone okay? Who attacked us?"

Jackie laughed as she was gathering the sleeping bags, "Calm down Percy. Just because you're not there, doesn't mean the world will automatically end. We are more than capable of holding our own."

I winced, "I didn't mean— "

Zoe laughed and hugged me from behind, "We know what you meant. Don't worry, everyone is fine. We were attacked by Lycaon and his pack."

I turned and looked at her in alarm "The werewolves? How many were there?"

Zoe shrugged, "About fifty."

"Well what happened? Last I checked we didn't have any silver!"

"Check again," She retorted she pointed to Reyna, who was helping Damasen put the food away, "Apparently, she always carries one. In fact, she was the one who killed all the wolves, while we kept them off you and Damasen."

I looked at her in shock, "By herself?"

She smirked, "She was actually pretty impressive. I can see why you let her come along."

I shrugged, "Well she didn't leave much room for argument"

She giggled, "I can imagine, she has quite the spirit. A shame she couldn't become a Hunter."

Suddenly her face darkened, "There is something else though."

I looked at her, "What is it?"

"Before we could stop him, Lycaon managed to bite you. You are infected with Lycanthropy."

I gasped, "Oh! That explains why I feel so hungry!"

She narrowed her eyes, "I suppose that would make sense, but you are missing the point."

I reached into my mouth and laughed, "Actually I just found two, my canines are even sharper than before!"

Zoe shook her head, "Please focus! Apparently since you were turned by Lycaon himself, he will have control over you."

I blinked, "That doesn't sound good."

"We've decided that the best plan would be to give the power to someone else. That way you're not in danger of being controlled.

I nodded. "That makes sense but who would I give it to? Certainly, not any of you. And there is no way I am giving it to some random mortal. "

"Then it will have to be one of us." I turned around to see Reyna and Jackie standing behind me.

Reyna continued, "I think the best choice would be me."

I crossed my arms and looked at her, "How do you figure?

She narrowed her eyes. "Of the people in our group I am the least harmful. I would be the easiest to subdue. "

I scoffed, "Bullshit. From what I hear you are just as harmful. Besides I don't plan on giving it to anyone."

She looked at me in alarm. "What? Are you an idiot? If he gets control of you it could literally mean the end of the world."

I sighed, "Okay one: that wasn't very nice. Two: why even ask? We all know I am an idiot sometimes. It's part of my charm. Three: I am aware of what will happen if he controls me. So, I will just resist them."

If stares could kill, Reyna would be a hundred times scarier. She stared at me coldly and said, "It is not that simple Percy. It won't be just some voice in your head you can push out. Following him will be instinctual. You won't have a chance."

I looked at her for a long time, as did Zoe. I knew we were both thinking the same thing, so I said it:

"You sure know a lot about werewolves."

Reyna's stare did not falter. "I had a run in with his pack many years ago. It left an impression. So please believe me when I tell you that the best option is to give me the curse."

"If you know what it will do to you, why are you so eager to take it?"

Then, for a brief second, I saw something that was even worse than Reyna's icy glare.

I saw a spark of fear in her eyes.

She quickly turned away to cover it up. Without looking she quietly stated, "I am not eager to take it. I am eager to take it from _you_."

I walked closer to her and put my hands on her shoulders, causing her to tense.

"What happened? What did he do to you?"

She was silent for a moment, not meeting my eyes. But slowly she turned back to me, and I saw everything. Her walls were down, allowing me to see everything she was feeling in her eyes.

She was filled with pain.

I quickly pulled her into a tight embrace. I could feel her shake slightly, but I knew she had held in her tears. She just relaxed into the silent hug.

After a moment, I spoke into her ear, "You don't have to tell me or anyone else unless you want to. But whatever it is, we won't judge you, we won't pity you, and we won't treat you any differently. We will be there for you and anything else you want."

I felt her freeze for a moment, then slowly nod her head.

I eventually let her go. She stepped back and revealed that she had hardened her face once again. That was fine. If it helped her then who was I to tell her to stop.

"So it is settled then" I said suddenly, "I will hold on to the curse for now, until I kill Lycaon."

All three girls rolled their eyes and simultaneously said, "Gods your stubborn." Causing Damasen to chuckle in the background.

"Hey I don't see any other choice! Besides, if it was a world ending issue, I feel like Chaos might have warned us." I said that last part louder, hoping to get a reaction from the all-powerful, all-knowing, and all-annoying ruler of the universe, but of course there was no response.

"For now, let's just get the whole "save the world from Gaea" thing over with, hopefully we won't run into any werewolves until it's over" Everyone reluctantly agreed and finished packing up.

I then went to the place where I had landed and transformed back into my let's call it dragon form now, because drakon doesn't really roll of the tongue as well.

I conjured the shadow saddle and allowed Damasen to pack everything away. Soon we were in the sky and heading to Athens.

The flight was much quieter than the last one. Luckily, we weren't attacked at all, so it was quite peaceful. My mind kept going to Reyna, and whatever could have happened to her that would hurt her so much.

In the end, I only knew one thing: I would be sure to make Lycaon pay for it.

I eventually got into a sort of trance as I flew, which helped me from feeling bored. But suddenly Damasen said, "Down below!"

I looked down below and gave a toothy grin at what I saw.

All the giants had congregated in the ruins. And surrounding them was an army of monsters half the size of the one we faced in Tartarus. Which meant this was going to be a breeze.

It was time to face the Giants.

 **Chapter 38!**

 **So just a warning, until I was writing this chapter I didn't know about the addition to Reyna's tragic past. So I'm going to tell you now that it is fairly dark. Its going to be very intense. If I say more I risk spoiling, but just know that this is rated M for a reason.**

 **Again thank you all for the Reviews and keep them coming! DarthDestroyer2 asked if I would add all the different branches of Christianity, but I didn't even think about the fact that their were different branches. It will probably be a general overview of all of them.**

 **Anyways I'm tired and I think I am going to die tomorrow because school is starting back up. ;-;**

 **I love you all! See you next time to what will be at least the start of the ending of the Gaea arc!**


	39. Chapter 39

Percy POV

I quickly found a place to land a few miles from the giant's camp so they wouldn't see us. It was a small forest that was just dense enough to hide us. I had to be extra careful to avoid the trees as I came into a landing. I didn't want an angry group of nymphs giving our position away.

As soon as I landed, the others hopped off and unloaded the bags, allowing me to dissolve the saddle and return to human form.

As soon as I was back to human form and turned to the others.

"Alright, so here is the plan." I then waited for the others to chime in and help me out. Although I had faced an army this size by myself in Tartarus, I knew with our current numbers that it would be too risky to just desolate them by myself, I would easily lose track of my friends.

I watched as the others stared at me, stubbornly refusing to chime in and help me out.

I groaned, "Oh come on! I came up with the last plan to destroy an army! Reyna, aren't you the daughter of Bellona and the praetor? You are great at this stuff!"

Reyna just started at me with a blank expression. "While that's true, I've never had to deal with anything like this before, unlike you. I am eager to see how you handle it."

I groaned loudly again but knew she was right. I had the most experience from leading the Battle of Manhattan and the previous battle in Tartarus. But it didn't make it any easier.

I sighed again, "Alright fine. I'm thinking that since I used my fire and shadow powers on Clytius, he probably reported that I have some form of fire and shadow powers to his mother in Tartarus or something, so I shouldn't use them right away. Although if we are lucky, they don't know the full extent of what I can do."

I took a breath as my mind raced, "In hopes of not giving away anything else, I'm thinking that we should start out with a ground assault. We should target the monster army first, and do our best to avoid the giants for as long as possible. If we are efficient, we could probably take out over half their army before the giants even see us."

The others nodded thoughtfully. It wouldn't be easy, but we could probably do it, despite only being a small group of five going up against an army of five thousand. But the addition of the giants really made a big difference, and not in our favor.

As I considered it, I looked at the others and noticed that they seemed to be keeping their mouths shut. I wondered why for a second before I realized what it was: they know just how reckless and risky my plan actually is, but they are trusting it anyway because it came from me. As I realized this, I mentally face palmed myself at how stupid I was. I need to start actually thinking and strategizing, not just going reckless like I always do. It may work for me but likely wouldn't work out for my friends, and I wasn't going to take that chance. I took a moment to think.

"Actually," I spoke up, "I think I have a better idea."

They all looked up surprised. I couldn't blame them; I was fairly surprised myself.,

"Really?" they asked unanimously, each feeling as surprised as me.

I nodded, "We could take down the army a little bit at a time."

Reyna raised an eyebrow, looking intrigued, "How do you mean?"

As I continued to think about it, the more I realized how great a plan it was. "if we could lure away a couple hundred monsters from the main group, and take care of them quickly without having to face the entire army at once, it should be much easier and safer to boot."

I watched the others to see what they thought. Damasen nodded as if it were a good idea, Jackie was wagging her tail excitedly at the idea, Zoe looked deep in thought, as if running the plan through her head to see if it would work, but Reyna was staring straight at me. She had a glint in her eye that I had never seen before. I had gotten so used to her stoic look that every time I saw something new I became excited, and a little worried.

Finally Zoe spoke up, "And there is no chance of getting any "How do you plan on making sure the rest of the army can't get to them?"

I had been thinking that as well, until an idea finally formed in my head. And evil grin grew on my face, I held up a hand and ignited it using my power as the titan of light, "I'll give them proper motivation."

She smiled, obviously satisfied with that answer. I extinguished my flames.

"I still wish we had greater numbers," Reyna said, "If only to confuse the enemy while we attack."

I nodded, "Unfortunately I left my Hellhound army in Tartarus, although I do plan on getting them out, I doubt it will be anytime today."

"Why don't you just call for the ones already on the surface?"

I looked at her curiously, "I can do that?"

She rolled her eyes, "Of course. You are the king of hellhounds. We already told you this at the Lair. Don't you remember?"

"Ok, one: that was several decades ago, things fade. Two: I forgot a large percent of what I learned back then. The experience was way too much like school."

There was a collective groan, to which I responded, "Hey, turns out the Power of the Conqueror does not cover conquering ADHD. Not my fault. Blame the omnipotent being who has SOMEHOW FALLEN INTO A CONVENIENT SLEEP!" I yelled the last bit to see if I could get a reaction out of Chaos. Still nothing.

I shook my head and turned back to Jackie, "So how do I call them again?"

She sighed and seemed to just accept it. "Just give a howl in your Hellhound form. No matter where they are, all hellhounds in the realm will hear it and shadow travel to you. It's quite simple and easy to _remember_." She ended it with a meaningful glare. I decided to ignore it and face the consequences after the world was saved.

I stood up and backed away to give myself room. I then shifted into my Hellhound form, enjoying the familiar rush of power and the heightening of senses. However, I noticed something different. Along with all the power and senses, I felt a new feeling. A strange connection to the forest around me, as well as a sense of… ferocity, that I hadn't felt before. I felt like an animal, or at least, more so than the other times I had transformed into a giant dog.

I looked down at the others and noticed that they were gawking at me. Worriedly, I asked, "What's wrong?"

Rather than explaining, Zoe simply pulled the water out of the air and formed a wall of water in front of me, allowing me to see my reflection. I then understood what they were gawking at.

Instead of my usual gigantic black mastiff form, I was instead a gigantic black... wolf.

A stared at my reflection, half expecting it to jump out and attack me but it just kept following my own movements. I was a giant pitch black wolf with no color except for my startling sea green eyes.

"… Well that's new."

Finally Reyna seemed to collect herself and regained her stern composure, except she seemed a bit stiffer than before, and the glint in her eye from before was gone. "It seems that your werewolf form has melded with your hellhound form, somehow."

I nodded. "Yeah that happens". It looked like someone isn't asleep as they want us to think. I glared in every direction, knowing that she could see me from everywhere. Yet I still received no response.

"Anyways, this is fine, I will just have to explain it to the hellhounds when they appear." I said. I then raised my head and let out a howl."

As the howl traveled across the land, I somehow knew that it would be heard by every beast on the planet.

Suddenly hellhounds started pouring out of the shadows. Soon in front of me were about four dozen hellhounds. Strangely, I didn't see Mrs. O'Leary among them, although I suppose she always was an odd one. I made a mental note to go see her once this was all over.

One by one the hellhounds all came before me with their heads bowed, although I could sense their nervousness due to my unusual appearance. I sat back on my haunches and held my head high.

"Brothers! Sisters! I understand your confusion. While you were on the surface, many changes happened In Tartarus, of which I am sure you are aware. Salvador is dead! I am your new king. Perseus Jackson. I hope that all of you have abided by my new laws." As I said this, I noticed one in the back lower their head a bit more. I sniffed in his direction and recoiled at the smell of human flesh.

"You there! In the back! Come forward!" I barked at him, making sure he knew who I was talking about. I watched as his ears drooped in fear as he walked forward, never looking up at me.

When he finally made it to the front, his head was lowered so far his chin was scraping the ground. He crouched down under my massive height, as he was only the size of a minivan, he looked like a pitch black great Dane.

I leaned my head down at him and stared at him carefully, causing him to almost tremble under my gaze. It seemed he was expecting me to punish him for something.

"What is your name?" I asked

Without looking up he answered, "Trevor."

I nodded, "Look me in the eyes Trevor."

Trevor stiffened, but then seemed to slouch in resignation. He raised his head to look at me, revealing the human blood covering his mouth."

I sighed, "I ordered all hellhounds to not attack and/or kill humans or demigods unless they were evil and deserved it. So what happened."

Trevor seemed to sigh, "At first I was trying to abide by that rule. I was surviving only on wildlife as I traveled. But as I was travelling through some woods in Florida, when I found a secluded cabin."

In didn't like where this was going, and by the looks on the others faces, they were thinking the same thing. "What happened next?"

"Well I heard human screaming coming from inside. I went to the window to investigate, and I found a small family inside, a mother a father and a daughter. The mother and daughter were in bad shape, and the daughter was unconscious. The father had a gun and was shouting at them. I figured he must be evil and went in to help. I killed the man quickly, and was about to leave when the woman attacked me. Apparently, she was clear sighted and was angry I killed the man for some reason. She attacked me with the gun, and out of instinct— "

"Don't!" I barked harshly, "I know for a fact that it is not the instinct of a hellhound to be a mindless killer! You did what you did out of habit!"

His eyes widened, but he soon realized what I had said was true. He lowered his head in shame.

"What about the girl?" I asked, "Did you kill her too?"

He shook his head, "No my lord, but there is something else. I only realized it after I was close to her, but she was a demigod. One of her parents came after she was born and had a scent powerful enough to conceal her, and by her scent, she is quite powerful."

I winced at the thought. The mother must have done the same thing mine had and married a sick slob to cover the child's scent. I was also worried because I couldn't handle this myself at the moment

"What happened after that?" I sked,

He looked up, "After I killed the mother, I realized my mistake. The child was still unconscious and I was panicking, trying to decide what to do, that's when you called."

I nodded, coming to a decision "Considering that it must be difficult to break a millennia old habit, I will be lenient with your punishment. You are to return to the cabin and take care of the girl. She will be traumatized once she finds out her parents are dead. You will do whatever you can to make sure she is properly fed and cared for until she is strong enough to move. You will then take her to camp half-blood."

He looked relieved at this and nodded, "Of course my lord."

He turned to leave, when I added, "After all of that you will repay her for taking her mother. You are to be her personal bodyguard for the rest of her life, protecting her from any harm that may come to her outside of camp, no matter the cost. Do you understand?"

He looked at me like he was crazy, but the look in my eyes seemed to tell him that I, in fact, was. He nodded and shadow traveled away.

I sighed in exasperation. I suddenly felt several pairs of hands on my paws, I looked down and saw Zoe and Jackie patting my paws reassuringly. I smiled at them faintly. We would deal with the girl once this was over.

I quickly regained my composure, "Anyways the rest of you are here today to help us in our fight against the forces of Gaea. Before we begin our assault, it would be great to gather some information. I need a small group of you to infiltrate the camp and see what you can find. They shouldn't know about the change in monarch, so you should be fine. But there is always a chance that something will go wrong. Do I have any volunteers?"

I looked around expecting to have to order a few to do it, much to my displeasure, however I was pleasantly surprised to see four similar looking hellhounds step forward together. One of them, a female, answered, "We will go my lord."

I looked down at them, "That is very brave of you, I will be sure to reward you after this is over."

They bowed their heads, "Thank you sir!"

I nodded, "You will leave immediately, good luck."

They all nodded and shadow traveled away. Once they were gone, I turned to the rest of the hellhounds, "Now, here's the plan…"

Third Person POV

On the edge of the army, the monsters were the most relaxed. Granted they would be at the front of the enemy attack, but in their minds, that was preferable to being closer to the giant camp in the middle. At first, the Giants would kill tens of monsters at a time at any minor inconvenience to them. However, once the Doors of Death were closed, they couldn't pull any more troops out of Tartarus, so they had to settle for creative torture. So being as far away from them as possible was quite relaxing.

Unfortunately for them, the relaxation was short lived. A wall of flame erupted in the middle of their camp, and started travelling through it, burning any who stood in its way. Before they could realize what was happening, around a thousand monsters were enclosed in the ring of fire. The monsters tried to look past the flames and see their fellow monsters, but their view was blocked by a second wall that appeared to be made of shadows. However, they could hear screaming coming from the monsters inside. The fireproof monsters like the Cyclopes looked at it and laughed. They tried to walk through the barrier, only to be impaled by a spear of pure shadow that seemed to erupt from the shadow wall behind it. A few harpies tried to fly over the wall of flame, only for the flames to rise at the last minute and set their feathers on fire, causing them to fall to their deaths.

The only creatures that succeeded in getting over were the fire-resistant dragons. They flew over the wall, not minding the flames licking their scales, and the shadow wall made no move to rise up and stop them. Once they were over, the scene below them was enough to horrify even them.

The monsters trapped in the circle were being slaughtered. From the wall of shadows, dozens of hellhounds were erupting and attacking. Although weaker than most monsters, the hellhounds made up for it with the element of surprise. They constantly stayed in motion as they jumped in and out of the shadows around the monsters, making it impossible for them to know where they will jump out from and rip out their throats.

However, if a monster was lucky enough to land a hit on one of the shadowy creatures, they found a pitch black arrow sticking out of their skull soon after. The wounded hellhound would then travel to the source of the arrow, which happened to be a beautiful woman in a silver hunters outfit firing arrow after arrow at unnatural speeds, from her perch atop the head of a red skinned Giant, who was diligently tending to the wounded hellhounds in his small circle of safety, which was guarded by yet another black-haired beauty, only this one was wearing a purple cape and was tearing her way through any monster that entered the circle at blazing speed with her imperial golden sword. Next to her, another hellhound helped her fend off the monsters, however the black hound seemed way too strong for its size as it grabbed the leg of a laistrygonian giant with its teeth, spin around and through the giant several hundred yards away.

However more terrifying than all of that were the things that had the majority of the monster's attention: one was a gigantic black wolf with a snake like tail covered in spikes that tore through the monsters like paper, tearing, biting, and impaling its way through. The next was a warrior wearing a simple orange t shirt and a pair of blue jeans. He held a large sword that seemed to constantly shift between a solid red form, a liquid form, and a giant war hammer as he waded through the crowd of monsters. Not a single creature could touch him. While he was slicing, a cyclops leg off, a snake woman tried to sneak up behind him and stabbed her trident at his back, only for the blade to shift into liquid form and elongate and bend its form around his body to block the trident at the last minute, all before he even turned around, using his momentum to put power into the swing of his blade that had turned into a war hammer halfway through the swing.

The final threat, the dragons surveying the scene didn't spot until it was too late. They only looked up in time to see creature bigger than any dragon or drakon they had ever met barrel straight down on top of them with its long and muscular arms outstretched to catch them all on the way down. It brought them all the way to the ground, crushing them under its immense weight along with all the monster unfortunate to be caught under them. It then got up and flew off to keep patrolling the skies, and occasionally shooting strange flames on the monsters below.

The strangest part about it all was that the monsters killed by these three beings didn't dissolve into golden dust like most monsters, instead they tuned to golden energy and streamed into the chest of their destroyers.

Needless to say, the trapped monsters didn't stand a chance.

While the monsters in the ring were dying, the ones on the outside could only watch helplessly and wonder what was killing them. When the screams finally stopped, after half an hour, the walls dissipated to reveal…

Nothing

The only thing left of their fellow monsters were puddles of blood. Nothing remained, especially not the ones who slaughtered the monsters.

Percy POV

As I exited the shadow portal I made for myself. I turned around and watched as everyone else came through. All of the Hellhounds came through first, followed soon after by Reyna, Jackie, Zoe, and Damasen. Next was me, and me.

As my divisions exited the portal, they reverted back to their human forms and combined back with me. Finally, the portal closed and my final division that held my fire and shadow powers shadow traveled back to me. He was in charge of keeping the barrier up while the rest of us took care of the rest. My plan had worked perfectly,

Once everyone was here, I transformed back into my simple hellhound form. Or would it be Hellwolf? Nah I'll just call it hellhound,

Anyways I stood in front of the hellhounds, of which I was happy to find none had died, probably due to the exceptional field aid. I barked once to get their attention. Once they all stopped talking excitedly after their first battle for the new king, they all looked at me.

"You have all done well today!" I shouted, "If we keep this up, we will be done before we know it, and you will all be free to relax. I promise, your centuries as being hunted as monsters are over."

At that they all threw their heads back and howled. Luckily we were planning on moving our camp soon after this so we won't have to worry about the search party that will definitely come to check out the sound.

I was about to silence them when they silenced themselves. I was curious to what it was, when they started to part. They opened up a path straight to me, walking on which was a sight that made my heart drop.

The female hellhound from before was walking up the path, covered in wounds.

I turned to Damasen, who understood immediately. He rushed forward and carefully approached the female, who at first crouched into a defensive stance, until her fellow hounds assured her that it was fine. Although begrudgingly, she allowed Damasen to gather her up in his arms and carry her in front of me where she could talk to me, and he could tend to her.

While he treated her wounds, I stared down at her with concern, "What happened? Where are the ones who were with you?"

She winced as Damasen touched a tender cut, before looking up at me, showing the a much deeper pain, "They are all dead. Everything was going fine, as you said it would, until we came upon Lycaon and his wolves."

I tried to suppress a growl, but couldn't help it. The deep rumbling was enough to tuck the tails of all of the hellhounds around it,

However the female in front of me could only agree, "He somehow knew of our intentions. He was near the center of the camps, with the giants. His wolves killed my brothers and tried to kill me. I just barely managed to escape with my tail between my legs."

I could hear the shame in her voice, and it filled me with anger, "I didn't know you were siblings, and I am terribly sorry for your loss, but you are in _no_ way responsible. If its anyone's fault other than Lycaons, it is mine for not anticipating him."

She looked up at me with wide eyes, "B-but—"

"No buts!" I barked. At the look of fear in her eyes however, I softened up, "What is your name?"

She hesitated, then answered, "Christine."

I nodded, "What are your brothers names Christine?"

"C-Conner, Jessie, and Aaron."

"I will remember those names Christine, and when they reform, they will be rewarded for their sacrifice. Now, NONE will judge you if you wish to rest for the remainder of this—"

"NO!" she shouted at me. Then, after realizing who she had just shouted at, dropped her head, "Please forgive me my lord I—" she stopped when she looked up to see my smiling face, which looked quite interesting on the face of a wolf.

"No need to apologize, I was hoping you would say something like that. Now go with Damasen and prepare for the coming battle. You will need your strength. I then turned to Damasen, who nodded and carried her away. I looked back up at the dozens of hellhounds, who had a renewed look of confidence on their faces.

"As you just saw, our element of surprise has been lost. It would be unwise to continue to expect our previous plan to succeed. For now, we will move camp and rest for the night. I will inform you of the new plan tomorrow morning."

I reverted to my human form and walked towards the girls while the hellhounds started the move. I could the worry in their eyes, as well as the hate and anger in Reyna's. I had nothing to say, so I just pulled the two into a hug and then walked with them to help make the camp. I had a feeling Reyna didn't feel like talking at all right now.

 **Later**

That night I was up for several hours worrying about the next day. I had to think of a new plan, and I was having trouble thinking of when that didn't guarantee casualties. After a while, the girls convinced me to get some sleep, and that I would know what to do when the time was right.

One of the few things I enjoyed about my time in Tartarus (and yes there were a few, just look at the two beauties sleeping beside me) is that I no longer dreamed. And since I had emerged from the pit, I had figured I was done with dreaming altogether, and that was fine with me. Unfortunately I was wrong.

I found myself in what looked like a penthouse office at the top of a skyscraper. However, when I looked out the windows, it stared down at the terrain of Tartarus.

"Looks almost beautiful from this angle huh?"

I spun around to see a man in a gaudy red business suit. He was leaning casually on the desk like he was posing for a calendar or something. He had dark hair, although not as dark as mine, and eyes that reminded me of Ares' only deeper, deadlier and a whole lot more likeable.

He gave me a dashing grin, "I see you don't recognize me. I suppose that makes sense as you have only seen me in my more intimidating form. It is I: Tartarus."

I was surprised for a moment, but I quickly got over it. "Alright then, so what brings you to my mind today? You are the first one to visit in while you know."

He smirked, "Well unlike the previous guests, I come baring gifts."

I raised an eyebrow, "Gifts? What for?"

He kept smiling, "Nothing in particular. Partly for giving me such a good show during your time in Tartarus, partly because I am curious to see what will happen. I am well aware of your allegiance to my mother, she has visited and conversed with me since our last meeting, Also my offer from them still stands."

"I nodded, "It is quite a generous offer, and I am sure I will take you up on it soon, but at the moment I am a bit busy, with the…giants"

He raised an eyebrow, "Just now remembering that they are all my children as well? That's alright. Although I love Damasen, the rest take a little too much after their mother. You see the main reason that I am so feared on earth, besides the whole 'lord of the pit' deal, is that I was never there to give my side of the story. I am really not all that bad. Which is why I wish to do you a favor."

I was interested in what kind of favor I could get from Tartarus himself, but I couldn't help but remain cautious, "What will this favor cost me?"

He smiled again, he does a lot of smiling, "Hurtful, but smart. Given your record I can't blame you. How about in exchange for this favor, you… be my friend."

I had to physically keep my jaw from dropping, "Be your friend?"

He nodded, "Of course, I don't mean we should have sleepovers and tell each other who we have a crush on, at least not yet. For now I am content to be in alliance with the man who will one day set the world right in the name of the Creator, plus it will help my popularity. But underneath all that, I think you're quite intriguing."

I was stunned, "Wow… your gonna make me blush."

He chuckled, "Is that a yes then?"

I shook myself out of my shock, "Uh yeah sure."

He grinned, "Great. I look forward to talking with you more. Do be sure to visit my domain soon." He then lifted his hand as if to dissolve the dream.

"Wait!" I shouted, "What is the gift?"

He grinned one more time, "You will see when you wake up." He then dissolved the dream.

When I woke up in my tent in the morning, I was still confused as to what the gift was. Until I heard the commotion outside. I rushed to the flap to see what it was, and grinned at what I saw.

It was good to have friends in high places.

 **Later**

I could feel my heart beating in excitement as I walked through the woods. The girls followed close behind, and I could hear their hearts beating just as fast as mine.

When we finally reached the edge of the woods, we emerged to find an army of 4,000 looking at us. I could almost feel the arrogance radiating off of them. In their eyes, it was all of them against the four of us. Without a second thought they charge, each of them eager to be the one to feast on our flesh. They didn't falter when we drew our weapons, they didn't falter when my sword shifted into its hellhound form, they didn't falter when the shadows around me flew to me and magically condensed into armor, I they didn't falter when I raised my sword into the air an yelled "ATTACK!", but they did falter when they found out who I was shouting it to.

Out of the woods behind me erupted an army of hellhounds. Not just the few dozen we had before, _thousands_ of them. All of them sprinting straight towards the enemy and ready to kill.

Turns out that the gift Tartarus gave me was to release the rest of my hellhounds from the Pit. Apparently he can let monsters out whenever he wants, but choose to make it difficult for the ones who deserve it.

As the hellhounds charged past me, I knew that the army of monsters was as good as finished, there was not much I had to do on that front. That freed me up to attack the main threat.

I transformed into my drakon form and formed my saddle. The three girls quickly jumped on and Damasen came thundering behind the hellhound army to jump on as well. Once everyone was secured I leaped into the air, spreading my wings and shot upwards.

As soon as I was high enough I spotted the giants at the center of the camp shouting and screaming orders and otherwise doing nothing to help. I flew straight for them, over the battlefield below where the hellhounds were wreaking havoc on the monsters. Allowing us to pass freely.

We finally made it over the giant's personal camp. I looked back at the others on my back and grinned, "Now is the fun part!"

They all grinned back at me and nodded. I angled my nose down and started to plummet toward the ground, tucking in my wings to allow gravity to do its work.

The giants on the ground seemed to sense something was up, **(hehe get it? Up?)** and looked heavenward just in time to see us crashing down on them.

Most of them jumped out of the way at the last minute, but three of them were not so lucky. The twins, Ephialtes and Otis were crushed underneath me as well as a female who I assumed was Periboia the princess of the giants. I quickly reverted to human form as the four on my back jumped off. Zoe and Reyna quickly went to work finishing off the crushed giants while I walked towards the very pissed off king Porphyrion.

Shaking with rage he screamed, "You will suffer for what you have done you...uh… which god are you?"

I chuckled and drew Conqueror from its scabbard. I formed my shadow armor around me as well as on all of my friends, except instead of simply being pitch black, mine had lines of fire running through it giving it a look of power and general badassery,

"My name is Perseus Jackson. Technically I am not a god, but I am still going to kill all of you. After that I am going raise your mother and kill her too. Now are you done talking or am I going to have to shut you up the fun way?"

Porphyrion was literally shaking with rage at this point, but he didn't attack yet. Instead he looked up and narrowed his eyes at Damasen, "Brother, I see your pathetic ways have failed to cease. You would truly chose this _boy_ over your own family?"

Damasen glared back at him, "In a choice between the _family_ that left me In Tartarus for a millennia, I would choose this man any day."

The giant king seemed to finally have had enough, "Kill them!" he then charged directly at me with his spear raised, only to fall directly on his face due to a mischievous little shadow tripping him up. His body slid forward the rest of the way towards me only to be stopped by a foot on his head. I moved my foot and changed my sword into its Cyclops form and crushed his head in one swing. With a single black arrow from Zoe to finish him off, his power streamed into me as he disappeared right in front of the other giants who stared at me in shock.

I rested my now bloody hammer on my shoulders and winked at them, "Who's next"

Apparently Polybotes was next, he came screaming at me with his trident, "A few new tricks won't save you sea scum!" he thrusted his trident at me with enough force to create a crater where I was standing, only to find I was no longer there.

He was confused for a moment when I dropped back down on the impaled end of his spear and started running up the shaft, as agile as a hunter as I made it to the top before he could react and sliced his head in half with Conqueror in an elongated shadow form. I used his half a head as a spring board and jumped into the rest of the giants, knowing that either Zoe or Reyna would finish HIM OFF, HWILE Jackie protected Damasen.

I continued my rampage with an exceptionally ugly giant wielding a flaming Warhammer, who I assumed was the bane of Hephaestus. I simply ducked under his first swing and started slicing him down to size with my water blade, leaving him in pieces,

I felt a sword swinging at me from behind and did a backflip on instinct, twisting around in the air and flying into the face of my attack stabbing my sword into their skull. I ripped it out and continued on.

After a while my mind checked out as I fully gave myself into the battle. It was ablur of slashing and crushing and overall gruesome acts. And I found myself completely unharmed at the end.

When I finally came out of it, all the giants were dead and I was covered in their blood.

Reyna and Zoe had finished finishing off the rest of the giants and walked over to me, along with Jackie and Damasen, who looked a bit sad, but more relieved that it was over.

I looked at them with a smile, "Now is the hard part."

By this time the Hellhounds had annihilated the monster army and were waiting for us outside the camp.

I took out my sword and held it to my hand. I gritted my teeth and cut into my skin, causing my hand to drip with blood. I held it over the ground and let it fall.

I then turned to Reyna, who shot me a look that said, "don't bother" as she already had her knife out. She cut her hand and let her blood drop as well.

Suddenly the ground began to shake, and it wasn't me doing it. A booming voice could be heard laughing incessantly.

"YOU MUST BE A FOOL!"

Right then the ground underneath us began to shift and rise.

I turned to Damasen and yelled "Get them to safety! Don't let them near us!"

Damasen nodded quickly gathered up the girls in his arms in sprinted away before they knew what was happening, leaving me to back away for the figure to rise out of ground. An enormous woman made of mud and soil crawled her way out of the ground, and stood up to tower above me around a hundred feet tall.

The voice bellowed out of her mouth again, "YOU MUST BE A FOOL! YOU HAD DEFEATED MY CHILDREN! EVERY LAST ONE OF THEM! AND THEN YOU SUMMON ME YOURSLEF? HA! IF I HAD KNOWN YOU WOULD DO THAT I WOUDN'T HAVE TRIED SO HARD TO KILL YOU ON THE WAY HERE!"

I shrugged, "I figured if I had just left you alone, you would have found another way to rise. Better to just deal with you here and now and be done with it. "

"DEAL WITH ME?" Gaia exclaimed "YOU THINK YOU CAN "DEAL" WITH ME BOY? JUST WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?"

I smirked, "Many things, but for you, you can just think of me as your mother's assistant."

She looked down at me in confusion for a moment before widening her pure brown eyes in realization, "IMPOSSIBLE! SHE HAS BEEN ASLEEP SINCE THE DAWN OF TIME!"

I nodded, "Makes sense, considering she created time, but yeah, Chaos is awake, and she has given me some pretty sweet powers. Allow me to demonstrate."

I crouched down and launched myself off the ground with as much strength as I could muster. I flew straight at Gaia's surprised face with a fist reared back. When I reached, her I connected my fist with her ginormous face with a thundering crack.

The punch blasted her backwards, causing her to fall backwards on her butt, narrowly missing the hellhounds who were already scrambling out of the way.

Before she could get up again, I was at her face again throwing punch after punch into her face.

I had a good feeling about it until a hand swatted me away several hundred yards as she screamed, "ENOUGH!"

I landed on the ground with a couple skids before I came to a stop. I tried to get up, but before I could the ground around me reached up and pulled me back down, not letting me get up.

I strained as hard as I could, and could feel the hands cracking, but the cracks were constantly filled by more and more earth, making it impossible to make any headway.

That's when I heard Gaia yell, "LYCAON, YOU SAID YOU MADE HIM YOUR DOG, SO CONTROL HIM!"

I sneered as I looked up and saw the wolf king glaring at me next to the primordial goddess. He must of hid his cowardly hide during the battle.

He looked up at the goddess "I can still keep the two females, right?"

The goddess scoffed and said, "I SAID YOU COULD DID I NOT? YOU CAN HAVE THEM FOR YOUR "EXPERIMENTS" NOW CONTROL HIM!"

I opened my mouth to ask what she meant but before I could, he barked, "Be silent!"

I suddenly really wanted to be quiet. I felt like a part of my mind was overruling the rest. My mouth clamped shut.

He smirked, "Good pup. Now be still and watch while I kill your friend."

I watched as he turned around and grabbed the throat of Reyna, who had apparently broken away from Damasen and had been sneaking up on him from behind. She struggled and tried to escape the best she could, but apparently Lycaon was still too strong for her.

He turned back towards me, "Normally I would keep a beautiful bitch like this around for my own pleasure, but given her history, I'd say she isn't worth the trouble. Watch me as I rip her heart out."

Everything seemed to slow down at that point. As his hand reared back I could fill my rage overflowing. I felt a burning sensation all over my body as I homed in on the part of my mind that was overruling everything.

Then I destroyed it.

Third person POV

Lycaon was licking his lips in anticipation of what he was about to do, but before he could a feral scream was heard throughout the entire battle field. He looked at the source of the scream and paled at what he saw.

Perseus Jackson was glowing. However, he wasn't glowing sea green like the demigod he was, or golden like a titan, instead it was like his body was sucking in all the images and colors around him and spitting it back out in the form of light. It was like the very universe was making way for him as he moved through it.

Without even blinking, he broke through the hands holding him down. As he got up and moved forward, the hands continued to try to grab him, but his shadow kept pushing them back down with overbearing force.

The most terrifying thing however was the dead look in Perseus' eyes as he walked forward

Lycaon stared at him in fear, "STOP! STOP WALKING! I ORDER YOU!"

But Percy kept walking forward, this had never happened to Lycaon before. No one has disobeyed them by their own will. He began to panic as he walked closer.

In his panic, he chucked Reyna at Percy, who caught her with ease, breaking his glow and dead eyed look as he was suddenly worried about Reyna, who was coughing horribly. When he looked back up, Lycaon had disappeared.

Just then Zoe and Jackie arrived, having taken longer to get back their than Reyna, who had the speed of a Centaur. They quickly came to tend to Reyna nodding to Percy and in unison saying, "Kick her ass."

Percy nodded and turned back to Gaia who was watching in shock. "WHAT ARE YOU?"

Percy smiled, "I am Perseus Jackson: Chaos' Conqueror!"

Gaia shook herself out of her shock, "I DON'T CARE IF SHE IS AWAKE, I WILL DESTROY YOU!"

She then raised a fist and brought it down to crush him, only for him to catch it, causing the ground below him to form a crater. Before Gaia could react, he pushed her fist off of him and leaped onto her running and leaping all over her body with his sword out in its darkness form, running it along her body

All Gaia could do was run her hands over her body as if to brush off a bug with little success, "GET OFF OF ME! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!"

Finally, he leaped away from her leaving her infuriated, "WHAT DID YOU DO?"

He smirked, "I was just preparing the oven."

Her eyes widened, "WHAT?"

He then drew a circle in front of him with his sword, causing a shadow portal to appear in front of him, as well as in hundreds of places covering her body.

She looked down at her body, "WHAT IS THIS? NO!"

But before she could say anything else, Percy focused on his light domain and poured white-hot flames into the portal, causing it to duplicate into every other portal and engulf the goddess in flames.

She screamed in pain and tried to move and swat them away, but she couldn't make the portals go away. Finally, after a few minutes of cooking, the mud that made up her body began to harden, causing her to practically turn to stone.

Once she was completely paralyzed Percy finally stopped shooting flames at her. All of the portals closed and revealed her frozen form. Percy sighed and walked forward.

"You should have just gone back to sleep." He said, before he shifted his sword into its hammer form and leaped into the air, using his momentum and all the strength in his body to smash her to pieces in one hit.

The goddess' body crumbled into rubble, littering the battlefield in her remains. But it didn't last long before her essence began trailing into Percy's chest.

Once it was all absorbed into him, Percy was surprised to not feel any different.

Jackie, Zoe, and Reyna all ran over to him to where he sat on the ground, exhausted. Damasen then arrived. He had used most of his energy sprinting away with the girls earlier, exceeding his limits to get them to safety, so now he was dead tired.

Zoe and Jackie both ran forward and took turns smashing their lips on to his, to which he gladly reciprocated. Once they were done he looked past them and saw Reyna standing their awkwardly, trying not to stare.

When she saw him staring at her, all of her emotional walls seemed to fall down as she ran forward and slammed her lips on his as well, overcome with emotion in that moment.

He held all three of them close as they just sat there and enjoyed the moment as well as each other's company.

After a few minutes, Percy loosened his grip on them enough so he could lean back and say, "Well that was eas—"

And then he vanished into thin air. Leaving the girls alone.

 **CHAPTER 39!**

 **Welp, I said I would end the Gaia Arch in this chapter, and Gaia is indeed ended**

 **Sorry I am an evil genius. Emphasis on EEVVIILLL**

 **Lol don't worry guys I will update soon to see what happens to him**

 **Also about my prank chapter last weekend, thank you to all who took as it was supposed to be taken: a joke. To those of you who wrote flame about it, I honestly think you are ridiculous, you should have expected it on April 1** **st** **I mean come on. But I will say that flame like that is absolutely NOT welcome on this story. I am not as petty as to threaten to stop writing, because not only do I enjoy doing this, it also wouldn't be fair to everyone else. But if you right a really mean review for no reason, like insulting my mother for instance, which is a personal pet peeve of mine, it makes me depressed, and when I get depressed, it makes it harder for me to focus on writing, and when I can't focus, it takes longer to update. So if you want to joke around and be like "Oh you fucker :P" Make sure its clear, if its anything more than that not only will it not affect the story, it will do no good to anyone, so keep it to yourself please.**

 **Nevertheless I still love you all and just want this to be a fun place for everyone. Anyways im tired so I will sleep now. See you next time!**


	40. Chapter 40

**This chapter is dedicated to Mom, whose birthday is today. Please show her some love in the reviews because without her being there for me all my life this would never have happened. I love you mom!**

Reyna POV 

As I stared at the space where Percy was, a million thoughts raced through my mind. Many of them consisted of violence and swearing, while some of them were centered on what just happened.

I had kissed Percy.

Suddenly beside me I heard Zoe growl, "Gods damn it! No! No no no no NO!"

She got up and started pacing around on the field, growling, swearing, and firing random arrows at any rock dumb enough to come into her vision. As she did this, the army of hellhounds around us seemed to sense her anger, as they were all crouched down low as if to pretend they are part of the landscape.

I then felt Jackie shaking beside me. I turned to her and saw tears streaming down her face as she was frozen, staring at where he was. She softly whispered, "Where did he go?"

I then realized how pathetic I was being. Percy was missing, and I was sitting here thinking about our kiss like a love-struck school girl. It was insane. I quickly shut down my idiotic thoughts and pulled myself together.

I put a hand on Jackie's shoulder, she looked up at me with her big eyes, still wet with tears, that would send a spear of love into the hearts of any who dared look into them, but I managed to keep my composure. Now was the part where I had to be strong for her and give her the "Percy is probably fine" speech.

I opened my mouth to start when there was a bright flash of light right next to us. We both turned back to see Percy looking around dazed, as if he didn't know where he was.

As I stared at him, I felt a surge of emotions: relief, happiness, irritation, anger, then more happiness. However, before I could decide which one to act on, Jackie sprinted toward him and leaped into his arms, wrapping him into a hug. He caught her in surprise, but smiled when he realized it was her.

"Percy!?" Zoe asked, as she appeared to just notice it was him. Percy smiled at her

As she started walking toward him, he smiled and opened his mouth, "It's alrigh—"

He was silenced by a slap to the face. Said slap was quickly followed by seven more consecutive slaps, as Zoe growled out, "Don't- scare- us- like- that- you – humongous- asshole!"

Once she was finally done, Percy rubbed his now red cheeks, and glared at her. "Was that really necessary?"

"Yes!" was the consecutive answer from Zoe, surprisingly Jackie, and me.

He pouted, "Ok first of all, it wasn't in any way my fault. If anything, it is Chaos' fault."

We all stared at him, waiting for an explanation. He just stared back at us blankly and asked, "What?"

I groaned, "Oh for fucks sake tell us what happened!"

His mouth formed into a tight-lipped smile, as if it was painful to think about, and said, "I will tell you everything, but not now. For now, all I can tell you is that it was Chaos who took me, and everything will be ok, no matter what happens.

Zoe looked at him with disbelief, "What do you mean you can't tell us right now? Why not?"

He opened his mouth to answer when he was interrupted by a blinding light behind us.

When it died down, I turned around to see… gods.

Literally. Apollo and Mars themselves were standing behind us, in full battle armor. On instinct, I dropped down to one knee, but I was stopped by a hand on my shoulder. I looked up to see Percy not kneeling, and pulling me to my feet. He looked own at me and shook his head.

Mars sneered at him, "Just let the praetor kneel punk, at least she knows respect."

Percy, to my horror, shook her head, "If she respects you Ares, she's misinformed. Also, no offense Apollo, but I'm trying to make a point about the whole respect thing. You're usually cool."

Apollo simply shrugged, as if he wished he were anywhere else.

I shrugged Percy's shoulder earning a look from him, which I ignored, "Excuse me Lord Mars, Lord Apollo, but why are you here? Have you come to take us to Olympus?"

Mars looked back at me and gave me a smile that made my skin crawl, "That's right, we are."

I suddenly had a strong feeling of dread filled me, it appeared Jackie and Zoe felt the same way, as they got in defensive stances next to me. However as brave as they were, I tell they were just as scared as I was, seeing as we were up against gods.

But before anything could happen, we heard Percy behind us say, "Let's get going then."

We all looked back at him in surprise. In response, he just nodded to us and mouthed, "It's okay."

I didn't like it, but I nodded. The others did as well. At this, Percy walked past us towards the two sons of Zeus. When he got within distance of them, chains of celestial bronze and imperial gold appeared in their hands.

The three of us got ready to fight them, as well as the entire hellhound army around us, when Percy held up a hand to stop us. "It will be alright, just don't resist, everything will turn out okay. Trust me."

Beside him, Mars sneered yet again, "Don't bet on it punk."

Percy just smirked, "You see you think you're insulting me with that, but all you are doing is demonstrating your poor vocabulary."

He then turned to the Hellhound army and shouted, "GO, WAIT FOR MY CALL, I WILL REWARD YOU ALL SOON FOR YOUR BRAVERY."

They hesitated for a moment, before disappearing into the shadows, leaving the battlefield empty except for scatterd weapons, and a shower of monster dust

The god of war growled at him, but didn't do anything other than wrap him in the chains, while Apollo walked towards us.

Zoe walked up to him with a murderous glare, "What is the meaning of this Apollo? He just defeated Gaea, with no help from you _gods._ He should be taken to Olympus in laurels, not chains."

He looked at her sadly, "It is good to see you again Zoe, I was happy to hear you had returned. It's a shame it had to be under these circumstances."

At this Zoe was livid with anger, "Under _what_ circumstances? Why are you treating Percy like a criminal?"

He looked at her like she was a puppy that had just ran into a sliding glass door thinking it was open, "Because that is what he is, I understand it is hard to understand right now, but once we cure you of whatever he's done to you, you will thank us?"

We all looked at him in surprise, I swallowed my fear and spoke up, "What do you mean "what he's done to us". Who told you he's done something to us?"

He looked at me, then Zoe, "Uhh…. Artemis?"

I heard Zoe gasp, but remain silent.

Before we flashed away, Apollo turned around and called, "You too giant. We understand you are peaceful, but you are still in league with this one. We won't harm you now if you come peacefully.

Ares snorted, "What other way could he do it."

Percy turned around clacking his chains with it, "It's okay Damasen, I will protect you."

Damasen was wisely hiding behind the tree line, but at the sound of Percy's voice, he reluctantly came out and approached the gods,

Apollo nodded, "Let's go then."

Third Person POV

In the throne room of Olympus, the mood was very grim.

A few days ago, Percy Jackson had escaped from Tartarus. As soon as the gods felt his presence reenter this dimension, they were ecstatic. Although the quest members had faith in Percy and Annabeth, the gods were not as sure. Although none of them had actually been to Tartarus, they knew it was not a happy place. So, when they felt Perseus' aura return, there was a collective sigh of relief as they waited for Annabeth's to follow soon after.

However, the next aura was not Annabeth's, but two different ones, that definitely should not have been there.

When Annabeth still failed to return, Athena began to weep. She knew that she was gone.

The only one who wasn't worried was Artemis, who never forgot the auras of her hunters.

Before Zeus could stop her, she had traveled to Epirus to greet her former Hunter, leaving the council to just sit and wait.

A day later she returned looking shaken, something that put dread into the hearts of each of the council members, as Artemis was not easily shaken.

She then went on to explain that Perseus had succumbed to some unknown evil force, and had grown far too powerful. Apparently, he had created a mist illusion of Chaos as if to fool Artemis that he was an agent of the dead goddess. Even worse, he had the power to take the power of others. When Zeus heard that, he nearly started salivating.

"I don't know the true origin of his power," Artemis explained, "He insisted on the Chaos charade."

"This is outrageous!" Poseidon shouted, "If Perseus claim's that he is an agent of Chaos, then I believe him.! He has never given us reason to doubt before!"

Zeus waved him off. "He may be your son brother, but he is still half human, they basically invented the lust for power. Would you really believe that your son has become the warrior of Chaos, a being who we all know has not shown their face since the beginning of the earth, after emerging from the darkest realm we know of, along with a resurrected hunter who, despite her millennia of service to my daughter and a known hatred of men, is a part of his harem that includes her and a fucking hellhound?"

At that Poseidon was at a loss for words.

Zeus gave a triumphant smirk and continued, "And he says he is going to raise Gaea himself to defeat her and take her power for himself?"

Artemis nodded and smirked, "He swore on the former river Styx that he would give up the power, as if I were foolish enough to fall for a trick like that. He is obviously planning to change his oath and keep the power for himself."

Zeus nodded in agreement, "In that case we need a plan. Athena, I know you are still mourning your daughter, but with your help we might be able to catch her potential murderer."

At that Athena looked up from her weeping, "Do you truly believe it could have been him? He loved her."

Zeus shook his head, "For all we know, he never loved her. For all we know, he was always serving whatever force he does now. Can you help us?"

She seemed to think for a moment, and nodded. "I would say right now is a unique opportunity. He seeks out the power of Gaea, so I say we let them fight."

The council broke out in murmuring, Finally Zeus spoke up, "Could you perhaps explain that sentiment?"

Despite her puffy red eyes, Athena smirked, "It doesn't matter either way. If he loses. We just teleport the demigods of the prophecy to Athens, and finish her ourselves. She should be weaker in her newly awakened state, so it shouldn't be impossible. And if he wins, he will have gained the power of a primordial, which is sure to disorient him. If we subdue him during that time with Hephaestus' chains, we could potentially force him to give up his power through… more severe means."

The council all stared in horror at Athena's scheme, but Zeus started laughing

"That, my daughter, is why you are the goddess of wisdom."

After that all there was to do was wait and watch. The gods watched Percy slaughter the giants, in awe. That awe magnified as they watched him take down the primordial goddess of the entire earth in even less time.

Finally, they watched in panic as he disappeared for a moment, but then sighed in relief as he returned.

Zeus finally spoke up, "Ares, Apollo, go bring them to Olympus, the women and giant as well."

They watched as the two gods put Percy in chains, surprisingly willingly. Finally, they flashed themselves into the throne room.

The humanoid hellhound looked absolutely terrified, but refused to leave Perseus' side as he walked forward. The Praetor looked around at the room, completely pokerfaced as if this wasn't the first time she had been there.

The giant was looking almost as nervous as the Hellhound, but kept himself in control.

But the Hunter was staring straight at her mistress, as if she could burn a hole into her skull with her gaze.

Percy just walked forward like he was strolling down memory lane, looking around at the room in remembrance.

Finally, they all made it to the front of the room and stood there.

Zeus glowered down at them, "You do not bow?"

"'You do not bow?'" Percy mocked, "Jesus I see where your son gets his smarts, and I mean Ares. Yes, we do not bow, because we see nothing worth bowing to."

The glare that Zeus had seemed enough to literally shoot lightning. HE looked like he was about to explode, "You dare show such impudence in my presence? While in chains? Who do you think you are?"

Percy sighed, "Percy Jackson, Son of Poseidon," He glanced at Poseidon, who seemed to try to shrink in his throne, "Twice over savior of Olympus, three if you count the time I stopped the war over the lightning bolt, slayer of literally thousands of monsters, and lover of three women who are beautiful to the bone. But above all I am Chaos' Conqueror, so who do you think you are to bring me here in chains."

Before Zeus could scream his answer, Artemis spoke up, "'You are a liar, a criminal and a pig. You have bewitched women and have murdered Athena's child."

Percy turned to her, "I thought Chaos and I had convinced you, a shame I was wrong. It seems you have inherited your father's stubbornness and thick-headedness."

She almost turned as red as her father as she drew her bow, but she was stopped by a spray of water, drenching her.

She turned to see a very angry Poseidon, which even to someone of her power was a terrifying image.

He growled, "I may have allowed you bring him in, but I will not allow you to kill him. Especially not as dishonorably as in chains!"

"Father, it's okay. She means well, I think. Although I was sad to learn that she didn't believe me when I told her I serve Chaos, I thought she was convinced.

She glared at me again, "A silly trick of the Mist like that cannot fool a goddess."

Percy just laughed, "You convinced yourself that it was the mist?"

"IF ONLY YOU WERE SO LUCKY."

Everyone flinched as the booming female voice echoed through the hall, everyone except Percy.

Suddenly in the middle of the room, Chaos appeared in all her glory same as last time, only this time she was angrier

Her form began to grow until it towered over the gods and goddesses, causing most of them to shrivel in their seats.

The king of the gods himself looked ready to wet himself, "A-Artemis you said it was an illusion, there is no way Perseus could create an aura such as this with the mist."

"I AM NO CREATION OF THE MIST YOU FOOLS!" Chaos yelled in her rage, "I AM CHAOS! THE CREATOR! AND YOU HAVE EARNED MY WRATH!" as she yelled, the gods felt waves of power wash over them, making them feel almost crushed.

At this Zeus looked like he wanted to shrivel up and die rather than be there, but before Chaos could continue, Laughter filled the room.

Everyone looked to see Percy bent over laughing his ass off.

Chaos turned around at him, and everyone waited for him to be vaporized, instead she said, "Was that too much?"

He finally stopped laughing enough to look up and say, "No, it was perfect. It was really funny seeing the gods like that, thank you."

Chaos smirked "Least I could do." She then shrank back to human form and fist bumped Percy, who was now somehow out of his chains.

The girls and the giant were now laughing as well at the antics of the creator and her conqueror. While they laughed, the gods seemed to finally calm down enough to speak.

"W-What is the meaning of this!"

Chaos looked back at him with a hint of distaste, "The meaning of this is that everything Percy told Artemis was true. She just couldn't believe it because she was so blind with distrust and overall idiocy."

Artemis opened her mouth to retort, but shut it quickly at a glance from Chaos.

Chaos continued, "I am aware you were all worried about him gaining the power of the primordial and all that, and the fact that he swore an oath on a river that everyone knew he could break. For the last one all I can tell you is that he isn't the sharpest shell in the sea."

"Hey!" Percy complained

Chaos continued, "I can assure you that you have nothing to worry about. Believe it or not, the only thing more binding in this universe than the river Jackson is Perseus' own word. You can trust him. But I know that is not enough for you people, so we dealt with the issue of the power already."

At this Zeus nearly stood from his chair, "You decided which of us would receive it?"

Percy snorted, "Please, I was never planning on giving the power to any of you, no offense to some but that would be disastrous. No I gave the power to someone who deserved it.

The gods all stared in anticipation, while Zeus was silently fuming over not getting the power for himself, "Well who got it then."

Chaos smiled, "Allow me to introduce to you, the brand spanking new mother earth!

Next to Chaos, a woman nearly as beautiful as the creator herself appeared. Her once blue eyes were now brown, and she radiated power.

It was Sally Jackson.

Chaos smiled at the gods shocked faces, "Allow me to explain…"

 **In the next chapter**

 **Chapter 40**

 **Just so it's clear, despite what's going on, Artemis is still in the Harem, it is just going to take a bit longer for her than others, what with being a manhating maiden goddess.**

 **Anyways I hope you all had a great eater and I am very tired**

 **I love you all! See you next time.**


	41. Chapter 41

**Earlier**

As I knelt on the ground, exhausted, and in pain, I couldn't help but smile as I held onto the three beautiful girls around me. We had done it. Gaea was defeated. All was well.

Then I disappeared.

It certainly wasn't a pleasant experience for me. It felt as if I were being violently ripped away from my reality, as if every cell of my body were being picked up and moved somewhere one at a time, all in the blink of an eye. It was kind of like when the gods transported you, only a thousand times weirder. It didn't hurt that much, it just felt extremely weird.

When the feeling finally stopped, my eyes were closed. I knew I was now kneeling on a very hard surface. The temperature seemed almost tailored to be comfortable. With great reluctance, I opened my eyes to see what kind of trouble I was in now.

My first thought was the Olympian throne room, but I quickly threw that thought out the window. It was similar in that there were thrones and it was a big room, but that was where the similarities ended. I was in a room three times the size of a football stadium with a room about three hundred feet high. The room itself was cube shaped with no conceivable exit or entrance. The walls were all pitch black, and the only sources of light in the room were floating orbs around the ceiling that resembled stars.

Each of the thrones were around thirty feet high and formed a circle in the room, as opposed to the U shape the Olympian thrones made. And instead of each being unique and personalized, they looked the same: black with cushions on the seat and backrest.

As I looked around I quickly noticed a presence directly behind me. I felt for Conqueror, but was alarmed to find it missing.

"Sorry about that, but mother said to leave the sword, just in case. I'm sure you understand."

I cautiously turned to identify the source of the strange sounding voice. It had the mannerisms of an elderly man, but the smoothness of a young one. I turned to see one of the strangest beings I've ever seen.

For one thing he was wearing skinny jeans, and he was REALLY not pulling them off. His legs looked bony and string bean-ish which did not seem to fit his buff, muscular upper torso, which was covered with a medieval tunic. What really took the cake however was his child-like face adorned with bushy white eyebrows and a flowing white beard, which didn't match his brown dreadlocks and hippie glasses.

Also he was around sixty feet tall.

I quickly jumped to my feet and got into a defensive stance. Whatever this guy was, he had transported me against my will, and that didn't bode well to me.

At the sight of my reaction however, the beings' eyes widened in surprise, then guilt, "Oh dear, I'm sorry my boy! I had forgotten that my form could be a little… alarming. Allow me to change into something more appropriate.

His form then shifted and changed until he was now completely old. He wore a plain grey robe and had white hair and facial hair. His face was also wrinkled and old to match the rest of him. Just then a staff topped with a weird clock like device on top appeared in his hands, and a name popped into my head.

"Father time?" I asked tentatively

He gave me a beaming smile, or at least I assumed he was smiling under his beard, "Indeed! That is a name I go by from time to time. But you can call me Chronos!"

At the sound of my old enemy's name, my instincts took over and turned into my Hellhound form, ready for a fight.

The old man backed up with his hands raised, "Now, now, I understand your confusion but you are thinking of Kronos with K, I am Chronos with a C, the Primordial of time. That little brat is a massive disappointment."

I growled still not convinced, "Why would a titan and a Primordial have the same power?"

The old man scoffed, "Simple: we don't. Kronos doesn't even possess a tenth of my power. I blessed him with a tiny snippet at his birth as a gift to Uranus and Gaia, back when she was less of an unrelenting demon of a woman. I am nothing like him."

I narrowed my wolf eyes at him, "How can I trust you? I'm assuming you are the one who brought me here against my will."

He rolled his eyes at my distrust, "Well one: I swear on the river Jackson that I am telling the truth, and two: I only brought you hear on orders from Chaos herself. I believe you and her know each other."

At the oath and the mention of my patron, I relaxed, but stayed in my hellhound form just in case. "Alright Chronos, what is this about?"

He opened his mouth to speak, but then sighed and hung his head, "I honestly have no idea. I hear from Mother for the first time in centuries, and all she tells me is to bring you here and wait for her. Honestly I've been alive since the dawn of time, which incidentally was my birth, you'd think she wouldn't treat me like a child."

I was a bit taken aback, but quickly got over it. I sat back on my haunches and sighed, "Don't think too much about it man. My mom is the same way sometimes when I get back from a summer at camp. She just has trouble seeing me as anything but her son since she didn't see me saving he world and all. Chaos hasn't seen you for several millennia so I assume it's a similar concept."

He took a seat on one of the thrones and sighed, "Maybe so. Ah well."

It ten fell silent. As he sat in his chair and waited patiently. I tried waiting as well, but my ADHD wasn't having it. Also, I realized how much trouble I would be in when I got back to the girls.

I looked at Chronos and asked, "Do you have any idea how long this will take? Not to be disrespectful but my girlfriends are probably freaking our tight now and…"

Chronos peered at me with an amused look as he rested his head on his hands, "Not to worry. I helped create this realm specifically so time will go faster here than outside. What could take hours would only take a couple minutes outside, so don't worry."

Just then there were several bright flashes around the room. One by one, Beings the side of Chronos appeared in the room and took their seat in one of the chairs. I then realized where I was.

The Council of Primordials.

As I looked around I took note of each of the Primordials. One of them was a shockingly handsome man with a look on his face that reminded me of Aphrodite, only ten times worse. He wore a very form fitting pink tuxedo that seemed to be complimented by the white wings coming out of his back. Unlike Aphrodite, his form remained the same: A ruggedly cut chin and cheekbones with shockingly red eyes, topped with a flowing mane of brown hair that fell into all the right places.

Another was a beautiful woman who reminded me a little too much like Gaea, except she actual had a hint of kindness in her eyes. She wore a green and brown dress, and had caramel skin. After her a couple appeared together. They both had a bluish tint to their skin, and they both had dark black hair like mine. The female's eyes were sea green like mine and the males were a deep blue. They wore simple robes with depictions of waves and sea life on them.

Next came another couple that nearly blinded me upon their entrance. They both had blonde hair and really fair skin. They wore glowing white chitons, but the male seemed to radiate pure light, while the female seemed more like sunlight.

Another female appeared in a grey robe and long grey hair, despite having a youthful face. She took a seat in her throne and gave me a look of distaste, the reason for which I was unaware. However she reminded me of someone I had met before, I just couldn't put my finger on it.

After her, two people appeared who I recognized. One was a wearing a familiar red business suit, and the other was wearing a breathtaking pitch black sundress that matched her hair. When she saw me, the stars in her eyes seemed to shine brighter for a moment, followed by confusion, followed shortly by a small blush as I shot a fanged smile at her.

Tartarus saw the looks between us and took the hint. He winked at me and walked off to his own throne.

I walked to her and craned my head to look up at her, "Hello again Nyx."

She sat down in her throne and looked down at me, "What in the world happened to you?" How was your hellhound form changed in this way?"

I shrugged, which was quite a feat with the bone structure of a wolf, "It just happened after I was bitten by Lycaon." I then shifted back to my human form.

She frowned at this but shook her head "In any case, I'm glad to see you are still living."

I nodded, "You're looking good as well. You've grown."

Now normally, anyone would have rolled their eyes at such a corny joke, However, in the thirty years I lived with her I discovered that that kind of humor never ceases to make her chuckle.

She covered her mouth in a desperate attempt to stop herself from laughing, but all it did is cause her to snort instead, followed by a glare towards me.

"That wasn't funny." She said sternly once she had gotten control over herself.

I raised an eyebrow," Oh? But you laughed."

She glared, a golden blush quickly forming "Well you—You Know—Ugh you're so infuriating!"

I smirked, "You didn't seem to think that the last time we saw each other."

Her blush seemed to deepen even more, if that were even possible. "Yes well… I suppose we do have to talk about that."

"What's there to talk about?"

We both turned to see the man in the pink suit leaning on one of the thrones in a strangely seductive manner, "You obviously love each other, so just accept it."

Nyx rolled her starry eyes, "I don't remember asking you Eros."

The primordial of Love shrugged, "Doesn't matter. I could sense the love between you two a galaxy away. Not only that, but I have been watching young Perseus here for quite some time."

I narrowed my eyes, not liking the sound of this. "You've been watching me?"

He nodded down at me, "Of course! First a love story between a son of Poseidon and a daughter of Athena! How could I resist. A shame about the ending but it gave way to something just as interesting. A Harem with no feeling of jealousy or resentment, I must know how you did it!"

I felt a twinge of relief that he didn't know about the interference of Chaos, but I was still upset to have yet another super powered stalker peering at my love life.

Luckily before I could say something Nyx stood up and said, "Eros whether this is under your domain or not, we do not appreciate you spying on us. Now leave us before I make you."

Eros raised his hands in defeat, but kept his smirk, "Alright, but I do hope you move fast Nyx. It would be a shame if you missed Percy's first time." He then teleported to a seat across the room, leaving both Nyx and I with flushed faces.

She turned to look at me, causing me to gulp. Hey I was brave and all, but try being brave in the face of your sixty foot tall angry girlfriend.

"What did he mean?"

I opened my mouth and closed it several times before I finally got out, "Well you see."

"Alright Chronos when are you going to tell us why we're here?" The guy in the blue robes asked.

"Of course, Pontus, as soon as everyone takes their seats."

I looked back at up at Nyx who was glaring at me with the "We'll talk about this later" look as she took her seat.

Unsure of what to do, spread my wings and flew to the center of the room, and waited for Chronos to talk.

After everyone was seated, the lord of time cleared his throat and said, "Gaea has been defeated."

I waited for the shocked gasp at the loss of their sister, instead they all just looked at him thoroughly unimpressed.

"We all know that Chronos. We could all feel her fade." Said Tartarus, "Now if you could maybe tell us the name of the one who did her in, maybe we could congratulate them huh?"

The other deities around him nodded and made sounds of agreement, while he looked at me and winked.

Chronos also smiled at this, "Of course. The man who defeated her is standing right there." He said pointing to me.

All the primordials turned to look at me.

I waited for them to all question me and claim there is no way a being of my power could ever defeat a primordial, but instead they all started cheering and congratulating.

"Wait!" I exclaimed, "None of you are going to question the legitimacy of this? I defeated a primordial. Not that I'm complaining but this is not what I was expecting."

"Ah well you see Percy, "Chronos explained, "While what you did is indeed impressive for someone who was born a simple demigod, it isn't as grand as if you defeated her at her full power"

I blinked. "What?"

"She just woke up from a millennia long slumber. She wasn't even at a sixth of her full power. If she was, it is very likely that you would've not survived."

"…Oh."

Chronos smiled kindly, "Don't be discouraged young hero. I'm sure you'll go on to do bigger and better things. And that is why I brought you all here today! I would like to present to you: Perseus Jackson: Champion of Chaos."

The room was silent for a moment, before the primordials exploded with questions.

"Chaos is awake?" The aquatic male asked.

"How do we know you're telling the truth?" The grey woman asked

"If she is awake where is she?" the blinding white lady asked

Chronos held his hand up for them to calm down "Well Pontus, Ananke, Hemera, the answer to your questions is—"

"RIGHT HERE."

I had to physically hold myself back from rolling my eyes at the overdramatic voice. In the middle of the room, Chaos flashed herself in with a dash of fireworks that I knew for a fact were just for effect.

As she stood with her Galaxy dress and her winning smile, Chaos spread her arms and said "Mommy's home!"

In the blink of an eye, all the primordials had flashed to the center of the room to ask Chaos questions, forcing me to have to shadow travel away to avoid being crushed.

In a few moments however, all the primordials were sitting back on their thrones with a confused look on their faces.

Chaos smoothed out her dress with an annoyed look on her face, "Now I know that you all have questions. I will be sure to address them, later. For now we have more pressing matters. As Chronos said, I have chosen Percy Jackson as my champion. As my champion, I have bestowed on him the power to absorb the powers of those he defeats."

She paused for a moment to let that sink in. soon they all realized what it meant.

"He's the new primordial of the earth?" Ananke shouted angrily, "What gives him the right?"

"I do." Chaos retorted, "Do you have a problem with that Ananke?"

The grey goddess opened her mouth, but closed it when she realized she was about to talk back to the creator of the universe.

Chaos glared at her for a moment more before looking away, "As it happens, although the power of Gaea is completely within Percy's right, he has already decided to give it up. The only question now is who he will give it to."

I suddenly felt all of the eyes in the room on me again. I realized they were waiting for me to name someone.

"Wait you want me to decide now?" I said looking up at Chaos.

She nodded and smiled, "I am certain you will make the right choice."

I looked around at the primordials staring at me in anticipation. I realized they were waiting for me to choose one of them. Although they probably would know better how to use it, I trusted them all about as much as I did the Olympian council.

Then I had an idea.

I looked up at Chaos with a big smile on my face as I knew this was the right choice, "Sally Jackson."

I could actually feel the tension in the room at that point. But I could tell they were keeping silent on account of Chaos' glare.

She looked at me and smiled widely. "Very well then, let's see if she wants it.

She snapped her fingers and my mom appeared right in front of me looking very confused. She then noticed me smiling behind her. I opened my arms for the inevitable hug. "HI mom!"

I didn't get a hug.

Instead she walked up and smacked me upside the head. It didn't hurt but I knew better than to show it, so I faked a cringe while she ranted.

"Eight months?! **(I think it its eight months. It is probably shorter, if so tell me and I'll change it.)** You disappear for eight months and all you do to let us know you are ok is a gods damned voicemail?!

I probably resembled a fish out of water at this point, "I-I didn't have time! I had the quest and the erased memories and—"

"Too bad! Next time you make time! You have no idea how worried me and Paul have been! I assume you've seen Annabeth already so you should know."

I rubbed the back of my head, "Yeah she kind of judo flipped me."

Mom nodded, "You're lucky I don't. how is she anyways? I haven't heard from her in a while."

I was unsure of what to say to her at that point, but luckily she caught on right away. All of the anger melted away as she pulled me into a hug, "Oh baby I'm so sorry."

Despite the situation I couldn't help but enjoy hugging my mother again after so long, I hadn't realized how much I missed it.

"It's ok mom, she's in the isles of the blessed, Chaos made sure of it,."

Mom pulled away, "Who's Chaos?"

"That would be me."

Sally turned around to look at the sixty foot tall creator of the universe behind her, "Ah. And, uh, what is your business with my son?"

Chaos smiled at the threatening tone she was receiving from the mere mortal. "Well as the newly awakened creator of the universe, I have taken Percy on as my champion."

"That's going to be very dangerous for him isn't it?" Sally retorted, not batting an eyelash at the whole "creator of the universe part"

Chaos looked very amused but nodded, "Unfortunately yes, but I assure you that I will always do my best to help him through each trial, although with the power he possesses, I doubt he will need it."

Sally nodded, "Okay, pardon me for asking but why do you need me here? I doubt you brought me here just to smack some sense into him, although the offer is always open."

Chaos chuckled at that and my sulking figure behind mom, "Actually you're here so we can offer you a job."

Sally actually seemed surprised at that, "Oh, well I'm happy to help. What kind of job?"

I put a hand on her shoulder so she would look at me =, "How would you feel about becoming the Primordial of the Earth?"

Her eyes became so wide at that I feared they would pop out. "How would that affect my body?"

I looked at her confused, "I'm not sure, why?"

"Percy I'm pregnant."

 **Chapter 41!**

 **Hey guys, sorry this was late and didn't fully cover the flashback. I have been having trouble writing lately. It's like I know what I want to write, but I just can't get it out. I'm calling it Writers Constipation. Anyways I think I may need to take a break soon. Not now, I will be sure to get to a semi-satisfying point in the story first so don't worry about a cliffhanger. I just need to recharge for this story, also I have an idea for an original story flying around inside my head keeping me distracted, so I might look into that.**

 **To those who claim that Percy having a 14 inch penis is unrealistic, I would just like to say that I find it hilarious that in a fanfiction of a series already ripe with gods, magic, and monsters, you draw the line at him having a big dick. I did it partly as a joke and partly because he's Percy freaking Jackson he is the very definition of unrealistic perfection.**

 **Anyways I will be sure to tell you in the chapter when my break starts so don't freak out until then please. Also Mom has been fighting a headache since her birthday, which sucks, so be sure to show her some love and pray to whatever deity you worship to help make it go away.**

 **I love you all! See you next time!**

 **P.S. Shout out to jonkaterina for supplying me with a list of primordials and basically every other being in greek mythology for my reference, they are awesome sauce. Also I am aware that Ourea is a male in the myths but I made them a girl for my story.**


	42. Chapter 42

**I know this is a short chapter. Oh well**

Percy POV 

**Still in Flashback**

I stared at her in shock, "You're pregnant?"

Mom nodded, looking a little red, "It's Paul's, I only found out a couple weeks ago."

She looked at me tentatively, waiting for my response. I could only think of one thing to say, "That's great!"

Mom looked a bit shocked, "You're not upset?"

I looked at her in disbelief "Why would I be? I am going to have a new sibling! I couldn't be happier!"

At this moms looked like she was about to cry. But before I could say anything we were interrupted by the sound of an impatient immortal clearing her throat.

The one called Ananke was glaring at us, "If you don't mind, could you get on with your little "moment" and tell us who our new council member will be?"

I narrowed my eyes. "I'm sorry who are you?"

Her glare intensified, "Is that a joke? I am Ananke."

I looked at her blankly, "Is that supposed to mean something?"

While the goddess stared at me with an open mouth, I heard snickers around the room, apparently this was funny to them.

I then felt my mom's hand on my shoulder, "Percy show some respect! I think that that is Ananke, as in the primordial of Destiny"

I turned to her, "Really?"

"Yes, well I am glad to see someone in your family has a brain." Ananke said grumpily.

Sally shrugged, "I figured If my son was a demigod it would be a good idea to

"So wait, "I said, "Are you like the Fates?"

Ananke scoffed, "Like them? I'm their mother."

I stared at her. She quickly noticed this "What?"

"Percy, this is not the time, "Chaos said from her throne, although she didn't sound like she was going to do much to stop it.

"I know, I know, "I assured her, "I'm just wondering if she knows what her daughters have been doing to me."

Chaos opened her mouth, but she before she could speak, Ananke yelled, "Doing to you? What about what you're doing to them!?"

I stared at her in disbelief, "Excuse me? What the hell are you talking about?" I exclaimed, "They have been fucking with me my entire life!"

I suddenly felt a hard smack to the back in the head that sent me face first into the ground.

I felt ringing in my ears and my head was spinning as I tried to comprehend what happened. Whatever hit me hit like a truck, only it was all concentrated on the back of my head. And it hurt like hell.

Then I felt my mother's hands on my shoulders picking me up and pulling my head into her lap.

"Oh, God Percy I am so sorry! I didn't mean to hit you so hard! Are you ok?"

I head laughing In the background, "Don't worry Sally he'll be just fine. He's been through worse."

"Oh please don't remind me of that. Although now I suppose I'm going to have to face it head on."

My head finally stopped spinning enough for me to look at mom. I realized that she had a completely different feeling to her now. Instead of her usual beautiful blue eyes, she now only had a small ring of blue around her pupil, while the rest was a mix of dirt brown and leaf green. She also seemed to radiate power around her, and not the motherly time she usually radiates.

Chaos smirked at my confusion, "While you were having your spat with Ananke I told Sally here that becoming a primordial that in no way hurt her pregnancy. So I thought I'd give her the power right before she hit you."

I didn't even question why she would do such a thing, "But why did you hit me mom?"

She still looked sorry but now her face hardened and she said, "I didn't raise you to use such terrible language!"

I honestly couldn't come up with a comeback to that.

While I was still gaping, Mom turned to Ananke, "I'm sorry about that, I thought I raised him better than that. I'm sure he would like to apologize. Right Percy?"

I stared at her, "Alright mom, you haven't really been caught up on what's been going on lately. But I don't really have time to tell you all right now. So Chaos could you like, beam the information into her head or something?"

She nodded and snapped her fingers.

Mom flinched and closed her eyes for a moment. But it stopped just as quickly as it started. When she finally opened her eyes, she was glaring at Ananke,.

"Are you aware of what your daughter have done to my son?" she asked, deadly calm.

Ananke scoffed, "I don't watch them constantly, I retired from that job a long time ago, I only check on them every few years. But I'm sure whatever they've done to him he has deserved it. They told me how he has been interfering with their plans, saving people from their true fates, and killing people before their time, Its thrown everything out of balance—"

She stopped talking because a stream of rock slammed into her face, knocking her off of her throne.

I looked at mom in shock, to see that she was quickly growing in both size and anger. She started walking towards Ananke with a murderous glare. Ananke tried to get up but was soon met with another rock blast to the face that pushed her back down.

Before anyone could stop her, or she could reach Ananke, Mom suddenly ran into an invisible wall, that for the life of her she couldn't break through. She almost growled in anger, "Let me through Chaos! No one slanders my sons name like that and gets away with it!"

Chaos sighed, "I know you're angry Sally but despite her harsh words she was simply misinformed. I will tell her later but for now please just let her go.

Sally didn't look happy about it but she eventually conceded and stepped back. Ananke stumbled to her feet and glared at Sally, "Well that's just great. Look everyone she is as crazy as Gaea was."

"Ananke!" Chaos yelled, Quickly getting the primordials attention. "Shut up and sit down. I will talk to you later. Ok?"

She looked ready to protest but she found she couldn't speak. She clutched her throat and tried talking, but no sound would come out. She then found herself being shoved back into her seat.

Sally glared at her one last time before walking back to me. I was unsure of what to say, but fortunately I didn't have to.

"I think that should conclude this meeting," Chaos said, "I will come to each of you to answer any questions you have, until then just go about your business .

The rest of the Primordials were watching what had happened with opened mouths and barely contained laughter. They sadly began to flash out one by one. I waved goodbye to Nyx as she flashed out, and she gave me the "we'll talk later" look once more before she left.

That left me with only Chaos and Mom. They both shrunk back down to regular size and walked towards me.

I smiled, "Well that was eventful. You're going to be a great deity mom."

She continued to glare at me.

"Um, are you ok?" I asked.

"Are you?" she asked accusingly. "After 60 years in Tartarus?"

I sighed, "Chaos I didn't want her to know that part."

Chaos chuckled, "Well tough, as a fellow mother I can understand wanting to know what my children are up to. And you've been up to a lot."

"So I've heard. I've also heard that you have several new girlfriends."

My eyes widened "Uh…yeah...ummmm…..about that…"

She was looking at me with the classic "you better have a good explanation" look. But it quickly melted into a slightly annoyed look, "Listen I know it is because of this weird conqueror magic, which is terrible phrasing for this situation by the way, and that it is beyond your control, but that doesn't mean I have to be happy about it."

I suddenly felt very awkward, "I'm sorry but, will you at least be willing to meet them?"

She looked at me in surprise, "Of course. If you didn't introduce me I would have to smack you into the ground again."

I laughed, although I knew she wasn't really joking. Luckily Chaos took that moment to say, "Well now that that's out of the way, I think it's time I let you know: Artemis didn't believe you when you said you'd release your power.

I gawked, "What? I thought she was cool. I even swore on my river…. Oh yeah.

"Chaos nodded, "Yeah, and she even convinced herself that I was an illusion. She truly inherited her father's thick headedness. The Olympians will consider you an enemy so they'll probably bring you to Olympus in chains. Don't worry about It and don't fight back. I'll be there to sort everything out."

I nodded, "Alright, I all see you then.

I then turned to my mom and wrapped her in a hug. "I am really glad to see you. I promise I will properly talk with you soon."

She pulled back to smile at me, "I'll hold you to that. And you also have to catch up for missing my birthday and Mother's day.

I smirked, "What, making you the primordial of the earth wasn't enough?"

She smiled sweetly, "Nope. Besides I have a gift for you too."

She put her hand on my head and closed her eyes. Suddenly I felt a surge of strength fill me.

I stumbled back, "What was that,

"Chaos grinned: she just claimed you as the child of the earth mother, which give you the power equal to that of a titan. It also allows you limited control over the earth"

I smiled, "Awesome!"

Mom smiled one more time before Chaos flashed her away to who knows where.

Chaos turned to me, "I know you are upset with Ananke, but try to understand that it is not her fault. Although she is unpleasant at times, she's no different than your own mother, she's just looking out for her children. She doesn't realize just how rotten they are."

I sighed, "Yeah I get it, although I doubt I could do much to her at this point aside from threaten to call my mom."

Chaos laughed, a sound that seemed to lift the aura of the room, "Yes, she seemed unnaturally apt at using her newfound power. I doubt she even realized how much power she was exerting. It think she will make a fine primordial."

I smiled, "Me too" I suddenly realized something "What about Paul?! He is still mortal!"

Chaos shook her head, "One of your mothers conditions was that he was made a god. He will be able to live with her forever with their child as the god of Teaching."

I smiled widely, "That's perfect. Thank you.

She smiled back at me. "Time to go."

 **NOW**

"So yeah, that's what happened." Chaos finished.

The Olympian council stared at us in a stupor. None of them looked certain as to what to say.

Finally however, Poseidon stood up from his throne and looked at Sally "All hail the new Earth Mother, Sally Jackson."

Zeus looked pissed that he didn't get to say that first, but he repeated it with everyone else, "All hail the new Earth Mother, Sally Jackson."

At the sight of all the gods hailing her, Mom looked almost like she forgot she was more powerful than them. She soon caught herself however. She simply smiled and said, "Thank you"

Poseidon continued to stand looking at her with a strange look. Only when I cleared my throat did he realize it and took a seat.

At this Chaos threw her hands together and said, "Okay I guess we're done here. Nice to meet all of you but I have a lot to do so I'll be on my way."

Before the gods could protest Chaos faded from the room

That left the gods to stare at me.

"Sup."

 **Sorry that this was another boring chapter, but I reaaaaaaaally need me a break. It just gets worse and worse, ill probably break after the next one. We got to see Sally in badass mom mode tho so that's good.**

 **Speaking of badass moms, today is mother's day, so I thought I would just let you guys know how awesome my mom is. Not only is a hardcore nurse, she has been going to work with terrible migraines for weeks on end, yet still manages to get the job done. How does she do it? Momagic that's how. If not for her, this story wouldn't even exist. Not only because I wouldn't have been born. If she was not in my life to be awesome, buy me books, and encourage me to write, this would never have happened. Even better, in all of the messed up stuff that has happened in my life, she has been the one thing that has always held firm through it. I love you Mom!**

 **I hope you all had a nice mothers day as well. I love you all!**


	43. Chapter 43

Percy POV 

I continued to stare up at the pantheon before me, while half of them stared back in shock, and half of them glared at me in hatred.

The silence was soon broken by mom as she brought her hands together, "Alright well I have a husband who is probably wondering why I disappeared with his unborn child and also why he just became an immortal deity, so I'll be on my way."

Zeus cleared his throat, "Yes well while we do not wish to be on bad terms with the new Earth mother, we also would not like to be alienated from you, given our experience with Gaea. So while I understand you have immediate engagements, will you agree to return at some point in order to discuss our future relationship."

Everyone looked back at mom, no doubt expecting her to be flustered or uncertain, instead she was looking Zeus in the eye when she responded with, "Of course, and try not to worry, I intend to work with you, not against you. I will return tomorrow to talk.

Zeus nodded, trying and failing to hide his relief, "I'm glad to see you don't share the same unreasonableness as your son and former lover."

Mom narrowed her eyes, "Before I go I should mention that anyone who tries to smite or otherwise harm Percy will have to deal with my motherly and primordial wrath. Good day."

And with that she flashed out. I guess she was getting the hang of her powers fairly quickly.

The room was silent for a moment before it was broken by Hera saying, "That is one boss ass bitch." Then she realized she was talking out loud and went golden with embarrassment, causing many of the gods to snicker at her.

"So uh… I guess that's it right?" I said, "We'll just get out of your hair for now…"

"Just one moment Perseus." Zeus said. I could tell he was restraining himself. Instead of blistering fury, I only heard mild annoyance.

I sighed and waited for him to speak/

"It appears that we were…well…wrong about you this time."

I snorted, "Just this time?"

He growled, "Don't push it."

I held my hands up in surrender. There would be more time to torment him later.

"Anyways," he continued, "Despite your blatant disrespect for us recently, I find that it would be appropriate to reward you for defeating Gaea. Does anyone disagree?"

Surprisingly no one raised their hand.

Zeus nodded, "Alright then. Normally for such a feat, we would award you with godhood, but it seems that that would be fairly mute at this point. Therefore we will do something similar to the last time you saved the world, only this time we will award you with six wishes instead of one we will give you three. I swear on the river Sty—Jackson to ensure that these wishes are fulfilled."

I stared at him for a moment. Zeus was being surprisingly nice, or at least nice for him. I had a feeling that he was buttering me up for some reason, but I decided three wishes from the gods were good enough to put aside my foreboding thoughts and enjoy the moment.

"Thank you very much Lord Zeus." I tried my best to not use sarcasm when I said "lord". I figured now was not the time for more disrespect. Although I still didn't bow to him, "But what about the other five quest members?"

Zeus nodded, "They will also receive awards, along with partial immortality."

"Why not godhood?" I asked, "I feel like they've earned it."

Zeus shrugged, "They didn't really get a chance to display the type of heroism you have due to the fact that you did everything yourself. But with partial immortality they might still have a chance."

I nodded at him, "Okay. That's fine. My friends will be immortal as long as I protect them. Seems like a good deal to me. Now let's get on to the wishes."

Zeus nodded, "What is your first wish?"

I thought for a moment then said, "I want respect for the hellhound race. Beforehand they were simply being ruled by an evil creature. They weren't meant to be creatures of evil."

Ares laughed, "Oh please! How could you possibly know what they were meant for?"

I looked at him, "Their creator, Nyx, told me so herself. We met after I visited Erebus to receive his domain of darkness."

He shut up after that.

"As their new king, I will be sure to lead them to be kind and helpful creatures. But you have to stop hunting them for sport." At this I glanced at Artemis, who was avoiding eye contact with me.

Zeus however nodded, "As long as you lead them well, they will be shown the same respect as any satyr or good cyclops, you have my word. "

I smiled, "Good. You won't regret it. Now for my second wish I would like instant and public transportation between New Rome and Camp Half-blood. This will make it easier to further the relations between the two, since having to travel the whole country just to meet up will make people cranky."

Zeus seemed to consider it for a moment before nodding, "I believe that will be possible. What is your third wish?"

"I want you to make the three girls accompanying me goddesses. No partial immortality, I want them to have the whole deal."

The gods started murmuring to each other about this, while Zeus's beard started twitching. I took this to mean that I was reaching his limit. But I intended to continue on.

"You swore on my river, and I believe you can fulfill this wish with no problem. You wouldn't want to owe me for breaking your oath would you?"

I could actually see him weighing the two options against each other. In the end owing me seemed to be the worse option for him. He sighed and pointed at each of the girls behind me sending blasts of godly energy into them. I internally growled at his abruptness but kept it to myself as I ran to them as they were all now on the floor. When I reached them I saw that they were all slightly glowing with power. I gently shook them each awake. They all looked at me in surprise.

"Why would you do that?" Reyna asked. "You could have asked for so much more! What were you thinking—" I cut her off by planting my mouth over hers.

When I pulled away she was wearing an uncharacteristically shocked expression, complete with a golden blush. I looked at Zoe, Jackie, and her and said, "I'm doing this because I love you all with every ounce of my being, my power, and my heart. You all deserve to be treated like goddesses. So I figured I would make it official."

Reyna still looked confused however. "B-But how can you say you love me? We've only shared two kisses and—"

Aphrodite sighed loudly, "My goodness would you stop? Believe it or not love at first sight exists, so love in a short period of time isn't so hard to believe. The only difference is that Perseus had the guts to tell you sooner than most. And besides, you already liked him before he even started feeling for you, so just be happy and move on with it."

Zoe laughed, "Seriously Reyna, just be glad. It took him years to say that he loved us for the first time."

Reyna just nodded, although I knew she was still a little uncertain. That was fine. She'd eventually understand.

Zeus spoke up, "Now then, gods and goddesses, allow me to introduce Zoe Nightshade, goddess of archery and speed."

The council erupted with applause. I was surprised to find that most of it seemed genuine. I noticed

I smiled at the appropriateness. If not for my powers, Zoe would easily be the fastest one in our group.

Zeus continued, "Next we have Reyna Avilla Ramirez Arellano, goddess of weapons and strength."

Reyna once again hardened her expression as the attention was drawn to her.

Zeus fidgeted with his lightning bolt before saying, "Finally we have…err…Jackie! Goddess of Hellhounds and Loyalty!"

As the applause sounded again, Jackie looked very bashful about all the attention, but she was betrayed by the wagging of her own tail."

Once the applause died down Zeus spoke again, "Now that that is all taken care of, we must discuss the final elephant in the room. Damasen the giant, come forward."

I looked back to see a very nervous Damasen walk forward to stand before the council.

Zeus looked at him, not down as Damasen stood as tall as the gods at this point, something that obviously irked Zeus.

Still he sighed and said, "If you swear your loyalty to Olympus we will treat you as a valued ally. You have proven quite useful in medicine, I would wager you have a thing or two to teach Apollo and his son the doctor. Do you swear?"

Damasen looked back at me uncertainly, but I nodded for him to do it. He looked back and said, "I swear on the River Jackson to remain loyal to Olympus."

At the sound of my rivers name, Zeus' eye twitched again, but he accepted it. "Good. I think that will do it for now. Damasen I would like you to go with Apollo for the moment, he will show you two your new residence and provide you with a laboratory or whatever you need to work on your medical knowledge."

Damasen nodded, "Thank you Lord Zeus."

Apollo got up and walked over to Damasen to flash out with him. Many other gods and goddesses flashed out as well, leaving only Zeus, Hera, Athena, and Artemis.

Zeus looked down at me, "I leave you for now, but please be present in the meeting tomorrow at noon. We have much to discuss."

With that he flashed out with Hera, leaving me with five goddesses, three of whom I am dating. I doubted that would ever get old for me.

Athena shrunk down to human size and walked up to me. She looked a mix of angry and curious. It was a look I had come to adore on Annabeth.

She stared at me for a moment before asking, "Did she suffer?"

I smiled sadly, "Thankfully no. she died in the fall. And Chaos put her soul in the Isles of the Blessed."

I saw tears welling up in her eyes, but she refused to let them fall. She simply said, "Thank you." And flashed away.

Next Artemis approached us, looking back and forth between Zoe and I. We just stood there, waiting for whatever she had to say.

Finally she managed to say, "I'm sorry."

I chuckled "So am I. Honestly I am. You used to be my favorite goddess, despite the fact that I knew very little about you."

Zoe spoke up, "In all my years serving you, I thought I got to know you pretty well. I still can't wrap my head around what you were thinking."

Artemis seemed to deflate at her words, "Honestly neither do I. looking back on it I realize the lunacy of my actions—"

I couldn't help but snicker.

She stared at me, "What is funny?"

I grinned and said, "You said lunacy. Get it? Cause you're the moon goddess? Oh never mind, please continue."

She stared at me for a moment before realization dawned on her. "Oh! Because of luna meaning moon. I suppose that is humorous. Anyways, when I accused you, it was like there was some voice in my head, egging me on and making my actions seem logical. I didn't realize it at the time. And I know that that doesn't justify my actions. I just don't know how I can make it up to you."

I nodded, "Well you can start by stopping your crusade to split me and Zoe up. You might not understand romance, but that doesn't mean you have to ruin it for everyone else."

Her eyes widened, "I would never try to ruin anything for one of my hunters, it's just that I always saw love as a weakness.."

I nodded, "I understand that. I would be lying if I said that these girls didn't make me weak, but not in a bad way. You need to show weakness in order strengthen bonds and relationships. Having someone you would die for isn't as bad as it sounds, it gives you purpose and strength."

I then noticed that all three of my girlfriends were staring at me with a strange look on their face. I looked back at Artemis who had a similar look.

"What?" I asked

Artemis shook her head in disbelief, "When did you get so wise?"

I was taken aback, "I don't know about wise, but 150 years of life gives you time to think."

Artemis smiled, "I've been alive for many centuries and no one has ever said something such as that to me. I will consider your words Perseus Jackson. Now I still feel terrible about my actions is there anything else I can do?"

I thought about it for a moment before I nodded, "Actually yeah. Come with me to my next stop, there was a mishap with one of my hellhounds who was trying to save a girl from an abusive father, but he accidently killed the mother as well. Apparently the girl was a demigod. I couldn't handle it until now, but I sent the hellhound to take care of her until then, and then to protect her for the rest of her life."

Artemis nodded in understanding, "And you want me to come due to my experience with young maidens?"

"Exactly," I responded, "Shall we go then?"

"Of course, just tell me where and I can find her."

I grinned, "Good, cause all he told me was that she is in the woods in Florida.

Artemis closed her eyes for a few moments and searched. While she did that I turned to the girls.

I looked at Reyna, "I know we have a lot to talk about, but I need to handle this first, could you go down to the camps and make sure everything is going smoothly?"

Her emotionless expression was back, but I now saw a hint of fondness in her eyes when she looked at me, and I know she was showing it on purpose. She nodded and flashed away.

I then turned to Jackie, "I need you to go back to Greece and gather the hellhounds, bring them to the camps and have them patrol outside them for now, I will be there to introduce them to the campers."

Jackie nodded and gave a quick kiss on the cheek before flashing away as well. That left me with Zoe and Artemis.

Finally Artemis opened her eyes and said, "Found her"

She then grabbed our arms and flashed us away.

We transported in the middle of a swamp. I guess this is what Trevor meant by a forest.

Zoe sighed, "I hate Florida, it's always either too hot, too wet, or too humid. Usually all three at once."

Artemis nodded, "That's why I try to avoid bringing the hunt here."

I shrugged, "Doesn't seem too bad to me. Although it reminds me a bit too much of the swamp in Tartarus though. Anyways where's the girl?"

Artemis pointed ahead, "This way."

She led us through the swamp until we found a small cabin nestled away in the wilderness. I saw an air boat next to it. I guess that was how they got in and out of the swamp."

I called out, "Trevor! Are you here?"

I heard a bark in reply. I smiled in relief. He had done his job. The bark came from inside the house, so we made our way to the front door.

When we got up the stairs, Zoe and I willed ourselves dry, and I did the same for Artemis. She looked at me gratefully, though I'm sure she could have pulled it off herself.

She then whispered, "Let me go in first, we don't want to scare her."

I looked at her offended, "Why would I scare her?"

She raised an eyebrow, "Have you seen yourself lately?"

I looked down and noticed my clothes were horribly torn in several places, revealing my iron clad muscles. I looked at Zoe while Artemis went inside, "Why didn't anyone tell me?"

She smirked at me, with a hint of gold on her cheeks "I thought you looked kind of hot."

I stared at her in disbelief. I was about to say something clever and flirtatious when I was interrupted by Artemis yelling, "Percy get in here!"

I quickly ran in, patching my cloths with shadows in an instant as I entered the living room.

I saw a patch of dried blood in the kitchen next to us, but no bodies. I guessed that Trevor moved them somewhere the girl couldn't see them.

The main attraction however was Trevor crouched down in a ready position, growling at the moon goddess who had her bow drawn and aimed at his face.

I let out a canine growl and said, "Trevor! Stand down! You too Artemis!"

Upon seeing me, Trevor quickly looked relieved and retreated back a few steps. Meanwhile Artemis put her bow away after he retreated.

Trevor looked at me, "I'm sorry sir, I didn't know she was with you. I have heard stories of the terror she has inflicted upon our kind, so I attacked."

I nodded and turned to Artemis, "It was just a misunderstanding, next time just talk to him, he can understand English"

She nodded, "So it seems. However I didn't yell for you out of fear. Before this mu—Trevor, came in and attacked me I saw his charge. I think you should go see her."

She pointed to a room behind Trevor. I nodded and walked past the two of them. I gently opened the door and looked inside to see a bed with a shivering lump under the covers.

I carefully made my way to the foot of the bed and knelt down. I noticed Zoe followed me in and Artemis was at the door, watching.

Finally I spoke, "Please don't be afraid, I'm here to help you and take you somewhere safe."

At first the shivering intensified, but then at the mention of a safe place it died down a little. Although she didn't come out yet, I heard a soft voice ask, "Are you a police officer?"

I chuckled a bit, "Not exactly, but I can protect you way better than a police officer."

The lump jolted, "You have to watch out! There's a monster out there!"

I heard Trevor whine a bit in the other room.

I shook my head, "No there isn't. His name is Trevor. He saw your father was hurting you and was trying to help. He made a mistake with your mother. I am so, so sorry about that, and so is he."

I could hear the girls heartbeat slow down a bit. She was calming down. Still she answered, "I don't forgive him."

I nodded solemnly, "I understand, and you don't have to. But just know that I will be punishing him for what he has done. Don't you worry."

The lump was silent for a moment, before it said, "He wasn't my dad."

"Who wasn't?" I asked.

"The guy who was hurting me, he wasn't my dad. He was my step dad."

"I see," I responded, "What do you know about your real father?"

Finally the girl sat up and pulled off the covers. She looked at me tentatively as I looked at her in awe.

She looked about five years old, with jet black hair. Her skin was about as tan as mine used to be before I entered Tartarus. Most alarming however were her eyes that were staring into mine. They were a beautiful sea green."

"Mom said he's lost at sea."

 **Chapter 43!**

 **Hey it's a me! Alfyre! I have finally returned!**

 **I know I said chapter will be blowing out the wazoo during the summer, but here's the truth: I will work on uploading a chapter every week. I might do more if I'm really into it. I'm sorry if that's not what you expected, but I'm currently working on my original story, that I hope to publish one day, and I'm working on that most days. Plus it's summer and I like to have fun!**

 **Anyways I love you all! See you next time!**


	44. Chapter 44

Artemis POV 

I watched in silence as the young girl told Percy where her real father was. I rolled my eyes at it; Poseidon's kids were always told that, until they were old enough to become heroes, or otherwise serve him.

I wasn't the least bit surprised that he had broken the pact again. He never was too good at keeping it in his pants, despite being one of my favorite of the big three, even more than my father. Despite my allegiance to him, Zeus represents the very male behavior I despise

Poseidon wasn't too much better, but he always takes responsibility for his wrong doing. I'm sure he had no idea about this child, just like me.

That was what really alarmed me: my lack of knowledge. As the goddess of childbirth, part of me is present at every childbirth, even more so with demigods. I knew the moment that Perseus was born, though I didn't say anything since I honestly thought the whole pact was silly and idiotic. But I never knew about this girl. That could only mean bad things.

As I watched Percy, I expected him to jump with joy and give her a big hug or something. I think he mentioned something about wanting more siblings at the first award ceremony.

However he just stared at her for a moment with an unreadable look. I glanced at Zoe to see what she thought of it. She was just standing behind him with her hand on his shoulder, as if to comfort.

I was once again filled with quiet rage. For centuries Zoe and I had been on the same page about men and romance. And one boy comes and screws it all up.

I took deep breaths to calm myself down, and tried to remember what Perseus had said about romance. How it's not a weakness, but a strength. I thought back to Hemithea and Josephine. I removed them from the hunt several decades ago due to their romance, and where were they now? Simply raising a daughter, running a safe haven for demigods, and making a huge difference in every single life they touched…

I was broken from my thoughts by the sound of Perseus finally speaking.

He was crouching down to the little girls height, although she was still leaning slightly away from him in fear.

"What's your name?" he asked.

She hesitated for a moment, before responding, "Cordelia Lance. But I like to go by Cora."

He nodded, "Okay Cora. First, I want to say how sorry I am about your mom, and about how your stepfather treated you. I'm guessing you don't want to be around men for a while huh?"

Cora looked almost scared to answer him, in case he got mad, but after staring at his face, she nodded urgently, tearing up.

He smiled, "It's okay. In that case, I know of a group of girls who also don't like guys very much, and a lot of them have been hurt just like you. They travel together without men, and they support and love one another like sisters. That lady," he pointed to me, "Her name is Artemis, she is very strong and is in charge of the group and protects them. You are a little young to make a lasting commitment to it, but I'm sure they'll be happy to take care of you for now." He looked at me for confirmation.

Unfortunately I was too shocked to answer. After he learned she was his sister, I fully expected him to keep her with him no matter what. Instead he was doing what was best for her.

I was shaken out of my stupor by a small hand poking my arm tentatively. I looked down to see Cora looked up at me shyly. She asked, "Can I go with you Miss Artemis."

I suddenly remembered that I was in my 19 year old form that I use for council meetings. I resisted the urge to shrink back down into my thirteen year old form.

I crouched down and picked up the young girl in my arms, "Of course you can stay with us. I am the protector of children and young maidens, you will be safe with me."

Cora smiled a bit in my arms, and gave me a hug, which I gladly accepted. However I looked past her to see Percy staring at her with a look that seemed a mix of happy, sad, and thoughtful. Zoe was standing next to him, also staring at the girl, while holding Percy's hand, which I noticed to be shaking slightly. I wondered what he male was so afraid of.

I looked at Zoe and nodded to the girl, she immediately got the message and came to take the girl. Before she did I told Cora, "This is Zoe, she is my best friend and will take you straight to the camp. I will be along shortly as well, I just have to talk to Perseus for a moment."

Zoe was about to lead her out, but before she could Cora turned to look at Perseus. "Do I know you? Something about you… feels familiar."

Perseus smiled, "We haven't met. Sorry."

Cora frowned, but kept talking "Where are you going?"

Perseus paused, then said, "I'm going to go find you're real father."

She lit up, "You can do that?"

He nodded, "I can, but it will be a while, for now go with Artemis and Zoe, I will return as soon as I find him."

She nodded eagerly and followed Zoe out of the room, obviously feeling better after learning she was going to meet her dad.

However I knew better. I looked at Perseus with an eyebrow raised, "I'm guessing you're heading to Atlantis. What are you going to do?"

He shrugged, "I'll ask him why he kept her a secret after the war; see if I like his answer.

"And if you don't?"

He smirked, "Then I'll give him a beating worthy of the big three. For now thank you for taking her in."

I nodded, "Why not tell her you're her brother?"

He winced, "I will, I really want to. But right now she's had enough excitement. For now please just try to ease her into the whole j.

I nodded, "Of course. And would never have turned her away. But why would you trust me with your sister after what I've done?"

He looked at me confused, "You just said you would never turn her away. You are the protector of children after all. Just think of this as part of your redemption."

I looked at him in surprise, "Part of it?"

He nodded, "I'll let you know when it's over. Oh and Trevor is going to follow Cora wherever she goes and protect her with his life, so please don't attack him if he shows up at camp. He will stay out of sight if necessary, and if he doesn't you have my permission to beat him within an inch of his life."

I scoffed, "I "have your permission"?"

He winked, "No more than an inch." He then became enveloped in shadows and disappeared.

I took a moment to calm down after his show of arrogance, then walked outside.

Zoe was showing Cora her water powers, making horses and butterflies out of water. Cora was watching it with wonder and glee, laughing as a butterfly landed on her nose. So much for easing her into the world of mythology.

"Alright." I said, catching their attention. "It's time to go to camp. Right now the hunt is in the middle of North Carolina. I told them to stay put until I get there."

Cora raised her hand. I was confused for a moment until I realized she had a question, like in a schoolhouse. "Um, yes Cora?"

She lowered her hand and said, "Isn't North Carolina far away?"

I nodded. "Several hundred miles in fact."

She raised her hand again. I sighed, "You don't have to raise your hand to ask questions Cora, just speak up."

She nodded, "Um, how are we going to get to North Carolina?"

I smiled knowingly, "I have a ride coming."

She looked skeptical, but she nodded and sat on the front steps of the house to wait, leaving me to talk with Zoe.

She looked to me, and suddenly I felt very awkward for some reason. It was strange, I rarely felt awkward so I wasn't sure what the source was at first. Then I remembered when I shot her lover in the face and then tried to get smote by the Olympian council. I suppose that would put a damper in our relationship.

I opened my mouth to speak before realizing I had nothing to say that could justify my actions, which was something that I only recently realized. I've been experiencing many realizations lately.

After a few moments, I finally said, "I understand that you are quite upset with me. You are quite justified, but I must say that everything I did was in your best interest—"

"Stop," she interrupted. Usually something like that would earn a swift arrow from me, but this was Zoe. So I just listened,

"I'm not upset at you my lady. You are thousands of years old, I can't expect you to just change your ways in the blink of an eye."

I nodded, "I agree that I have held a certain set of beliefs for several millennia, but I think that I might be seeing things differently."

She narrowed her eyes, "How so?"

"Well, for starters I've decided to completely stop my sabotage of your relationship with Perseus. I don't know if that will be enough to earn your trust again, but it seems like a good start."

She nodded, "It definitely is."

I fidgeted for a moment, before asking, "Now that you're a goddess, I was wondering if you would still be interested in hunting with me."

She smiled, "Of course, even if you didn't apologize you couldn't keep me away from seeing my sisters again.

I smirked, "I'm sure. You are a goddess now after all. The goddess of archery and speed no less. I wonder just what your powers entail."

Zoe grinned playfully, "I'll bet I could best you in an archery now."

I scoffed, "Really? Well perhaps we will have to test that later."

"Miss Artemis! Miss Zoe! What's that?"

I looked over to see Cora pointing up at the sky. We followed her hand to see my chariot descending from the sky.

I laughed as I came to stand next to her. " _That_ Cora is my ride."

As my reindeer came into view, she gasped, "Is that Santa?"

I giggled, "Well actually Santa is just—"

"Artemis!" Zoe whisper/yelled in my ear.

m

"What?" I whispered

"I don't think crushing her childhood beliefs without Percy's permission is a good way to earn back his trust."

I nodded, "Good call."

I turned back to Cora, "Well you see, Santa let me borrow it for the evening, since he doesn't need it until Christmas."

Her eyes widened so much I was afraid they were going to burst. As the chariot landed she ran to pet the reindeer.

I turned to Zoe, "Alright, it's time to see your sisters again." I started walking to the shed, but soon became acutely aware that she wasn't following.

I looked back, suddenly terrified that she had changed her mind about not being enraged at me, but she was smiling.

"I actually have been feeling really antsy since becoming a goddess, so I think I'm going to go for a run and meet you there."

I stared at her in confusion, "Um…Okay. If that's what you want I'll see you there."

She nodded and turned away. She got in a ready positon, then started running, fast. And by fast, I mean she shattered the sound barrier and became a blur. In a millisecond she was completely out of sight.

I whistled in amazement. I guess that's what it's like when you're the goddess of speed. She might even be faster than me. I suddenly felt very panicked about our Archery contest.

I shook myself out of it and walked back to my chariot, where Cora was bouncing in the front seat.

She looked at me excitedly, "Can I drive?"

I looked down at the five year old demigod girl asking to drive my moon chariot and said, "Why not?"

Percy POV 

I emerged from the shadows behind the house and took off in a sprint heading east. At my top speed I managed to run a few miles In a few minutes, before I deemed myself far enough away, and spread my death wings and took off into the sky.

Once I was in the air I really picked up speed. I thundered through the air, probably going somewhere around Mach one or two, maybe even three. I wasn't sure as I didn't pay much attention in physics class, nor did I take a physics class. I should really talk to Paul about finishing my education.

I soon saw the ocean below me, leaving the Floridian peninsula behind. I started heading slightly north, as I did not want to have to deal with the sea of monsters at the moment.

Once I was several hundred miles out, I finally reached my destination. I tucked my wings in and let myself free fall towards the water.

My wings shrunk back into my back right as I hit the water. I quickly gathered the currents to me and shot myself straight down. On the way I took a moment to enjoy being in the sea once again. It sent a unique rush of power into me that I haven't felt in a century.

As I dived, I was greeted by the various sea life that I passed. It was the usual _Greetings my lord!_ And _Wonderful to see you my prince!_

Finally my destination came into sight: Atlantis, the home of my father.

I rocketed over the city, drawing the looks and fingers of many mer-people, that I ignored. I headed straight for the main palace.

Just as I was about to reach the palace gates, something sharp and heavy hit my back from above, sending me into the marble road that lead to the palace.

I groaned, as I was quite tired of being slammed into the ground. I could tell that whatever hit me was quite powerful, as it was strong enough to puncture my skin, leaving several bleeding holes in my back.

I quickly pushed myself away from the ground and twisted around to see my attacker, who turned out to be…

My half-brother.

Specifically my godly one Triton. He was sneering at me from above and brandishing his trident at me, "My apologies _Perseus_ , I saw you heading straight to the palace and assumed you were an enemy, it seems my reflexes are too fast for my own good."

I glared at him, "Whatever, apology accepted. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go talk to dad."

I turned to head to the palace, only to find the god right in front of me. Either he teleported, or he's faster than I thought. 

"Why the rush? Surely whatever it is it can wait for a while."

I narrowed my eyes at him. He was still holding his trident in a fashion that didn't seem friendly. I checked my back sheath to make sure I still had Conqueror before saying, "Actually it really can't. Now if you'll excuse me."

I then made my way past him. Only to be blocked by his trident. I looked at him to see his face inches away from mine, and filled with rage as he said, "I Triton, true son of Poseidon, challenge you Perseus Jackson to a duel."

I raised an eyebrow, "Seriously? I'm guessing you haven't heard the news yet."

He scoffed and backed away so he had room to point his trident at me, "I am aware of your 'defeat' of the Earth mother. No doubt you did so with a cowardly trick. I will defeat you in battle and prove that I am the greatest son of Poseidon!"

I stared at him, "Yeah no. I don't have time to feed into your daddy issues. So I don't accept the duel, therefore if you attack me it is assault and I will have you arrested. Clear?"

He looked like he was about to explode into guppies in rage. I just turned and walked towards the doors.

Behind me I heard him yell, "At least tell me what has you in such a hurry that you don't have time to prove your worth to me!"

I shrugged and said, "I'm going to go ask dad why he didn't tell me about my sister.

"Another demigod!" He shouted in anger, "Why am I not surprised? Oh well. Since you won't face me, perhaps I will go find her and test her skills."

I froze just as I was about to open the door, and sighed, "Why'd you have to say that?"

He smiled "Hit nerve hu-oomph!" He was cut off as he now found my hand around his throat and his body in the pavement.

I leaned closely, causing him to try to lean away in fear, despite him being pinned to the ground by my one hand, and said to him quietly, "If you ever even put a _scratch_ on her, I will find you, rip your tails off, and beat you to death with them. Do you understand?"

He nodded quickly. I released his neck, only to watch him dissolve in the water before me, no doubt fleeing as fast as he could.

"Percy!" Boomed a familiar voice. I turned and smiled at my dad who was currently shirtless and had a giant fish tail, and giving me a very concerned look, "What were you doing with Triton?"

I shrugged, "Just doing some sibling bonding. Unfortunately he had to go do something. But now that we are on the subject of siblings, mind telling me why you kept Cora a secret?"

He looked at me in confusion, "Cora? Who are you referring to?"

I glared at him, "You mean to say you don't remember your five year old daughter?"

He looked at me in shock, "What? What are you talking about? I didn't…"

Suddenly an Iris message popped up between us, blocking my view of him. However I wasn't too concerned about him as the one who was sending the message was Zoe.

"Percy!" she yelled in relief upon seeing me, "You have to get here now!"

I nodded, "Of course, Zoe, but why? What's going on?"

She turned away in response to the sound of war cries and far away explosions, "The Hunters are under attack and we aren't going to last long."

"Why? Who's attacking you?"

She looked back at the fight then at me, "Orion, and the scorpion that killed him."

 **Chapter 44!**

 **Hey sorry this was later, I couldn't work much over the weekend for reasons, so I started Monday. But last update was Monday too so it's not too bad.**

 **To Darthdeadpool, I can't answer your first two questions because spoilers, I'm not sure yet about three through five, for six the answer is that Lycaon got away, for now, and for seven the answer is certainly yes.**

 **Anyways I love you all! See you next time!**


	45. Chapter 45

**Chapter 45**

Percy POV

I was about to ask Zoe for more information, but suddenly an arrow flew right into the projection and dissolved it.

I stood still for a moment, trying to keep calm and not freak out. Despite the fact that the message cut out before I could learn exactly where in North Carolina they were.

I didn't work.

An incredibly loud and terrifying roar of agony escaped me as I fell to my knees. I tried to inhale but felt the breath catch in my throat. I felt as if I was suffocating, a feeling that was completely unfamiliar to me. I was dimly aware of the fact that the ocean floor beneath me was trembling.

After a moment I felt a strong hand on my shoulder, "Percy, calm down, it will be alright."

I shook my head, "I don't know where they are. How am I going to find them? They're in trouble and I can't help them."

He seemed a bit anxious about something but kept talking calmly, "Son I could sense their location through the connection, I can send you to them."

After he said that I began to calm down. Gradually I was able to catch my breath. I stood up and turned to face him, "Are you sure?"

He nodded, "Of course. But please tell me about this Cora you speak of."

I shook my head, "If we stay here talking about it she could get killed, you need to send me now!"

He looked hesitant, but eventually nodded and put a hand on my shoulder, "Go save them, and come visit me soon, we have a lot to catch up on." As he finished speaking, I felt a surge of power from his hand and suddenly I felt as if I were flying through the air faster than I've ever gone before.

All of this lasted for few seconds before I found myself thousands of feet above the peaks of the Smokey mountains in North Carolina. I supposed Dad didn't often deal with things this far inland, unless it involved a woman.

I quickly righted myself so I was skydiving downwards. I focused my enhanced vision on the ground and searched for the hunters camp. I didn't have to search long.

In the stories of Orion, it always said that he was defeated by a big scorpion sent by Gaea. I always imagined one like the ones we fought at camp, about the size of a horse. It seemed this one was of a different breed.

It looked to be half the size of the mountain the camp was perched on top of. It was pitch black and took up an entire valley as it seemed to be peering up at the camp. It had enormous pincers that it was currently ramming into the mountain, shaking it to its core. As I looked closer I saw most of the hunters pummeling it with arrows, only for the arrows to bounce harmlessly off its exoskeleton. I saw a few of them traversing it's back with hunting knives, searching for a weak point to no avail.

"Uh, Chaos," I called out, "Do you mind telling me what the deal is with this thing?"

I was relieved to hear her answer: _It was originally created by Gaea to kill Orion. Its exoskeleton is as strong as the Nemean Lion's Pelt and the poison in its stinger is strong enough to kill almost everything, including you. Be careful._

"Got it."

As I fell closer I tried to identify the hunters, but I couldn't make out their faces. Suddenly a bolt of lightning struck the scorpion at the base of its tail, to no affect unfortunately, however I was able to surmise that that was where Thalia was.

I didn't recognize anyone else, and couldn't see where Artemis or Orion was, so I decided to just meet up with Thalia for now and do whatever I can to help.

As I aimed my body at her position, I considered the best plan of attack. I'm definitely going to have to get creative with this one, and I don't think flying down in the form of a giant monster would not send the best impression. So I kept my human form as I plummeted towards them.

As soon as I was a few hundred feet above them, I opened my wings and spread them to slow my fall like a parachute. I came to a landing a few feet behind Thalia and her hunters, too silent to catch their attention as they were looking for any weak points near the tail.

I cleared my throat, "Hey Thali—"

I had to stop talking so I could concentrate on throwing up a shadowy shield to stop the barrage of arrows coming straight for me. They all bounced off harmlessly.

"Surrender boy! If you give up now your genitals might be spared!" I heard Thalia yell past the shield.

"Gods damn Pinecone Face, you've really got into the whole manhating thing huh?"

I let the shield down to see Thalia staring at me incredulously, as well as a dozen hunters about to fire their bows at me.

Before they could however thunder cracked over head in synchronization with Thalia yelling "Hold your fire!"

Despite not understanding why, the hunters all held still, though they kept their arrows trained on me.

I smiled at the lieutenant, "How's it going Thalia?"

I braced myself for a blast of lightning or simply an arrow to the face like her mistress, instead she ran forward and wrapped me in a hug, much to the horror of her sisters, many of whom I did not recognize.

"Thalia what the hell are you doing," one of them said, "Do you know this _boy_?"

Thalia whirled around with electricity sparking around her face in anger, "This is no _boy_. This Percy Fucking Jackson! He is approved of by Artemis herself, so if you disrespect him, you better hope she gets to you before I do."

They all shrank back in fear. I couldn't blame them, Thalia could be quite intimidating, even without her trusty shield Aegis.

She turned to me, but before she could ask anything I spoke up, "I know we haven't seen each other in a while but catching up is going to have to wait. I need to know where Artemis is."

She looked a little miffed but nodded, "She and Zoe are fighting Orion under the belly of the Scorpion."

I nodded, that explains why I couldn't spot them from above, "How is the fight going?"

She shrugged, "Last I checked not well, I don't know how or why but Orion is holding his own against the both of them."

I frowned; I would help them soon but that didn't make any sense. Artemis and Zoe were an unstoppable force. Just what was this Orion like?

"Also," Thalia continued, "I'm guessing you had something to do with the fact that ZOE HAS RETURNED FROM THE DEAD!"

I nodded, "It's a long story, but we don't have time. Artemis came here with a young girl named Cora, way too young to fight. Do you know where she is?"

She lit up, "Oh yeah! That kid was so cute! As soon as Orion showed up Artemis put her unconscious and sent her off on a hellhound that apparently is her guardian or something, what's that about?"

I smiled, "That's just Trevor doing his job."

She didn't seem to get it but she shrugged it off, "I can tell we have a lot to catch up on, but right now I need your help taking this thing down, any ideas?"

I nodded, "I need you and the hunters to get as far away from here as possible, miles if possible."

One of the girls behind her looked outraged, I didn't recognize her so I figured she was new, "You expect us to run away and abandon Artemis!? Thalia why are you even listening to this boy? I don't see how he could have possibly have earned our mistress's respect."

I sighed, "What's your name?"

She glared at me, "Vera Valentina."

"How long have you been a hunter?"

She shrugged, "A couple months."

I glanced at Thalia, "Then how has she still not heard of me?"

She rolled her eyes, "We're a group of manhating women Percy, talking about guy's is the last thing we do, even the good ones."

I shook my head, "Fine, pay attention Thalia cause there are some new ones in here. I am Perseus Jackson, son of Sally Jackson, son of Poseidon, the one who found Zeus' lightning bolt, the one who found the Golden Fleece, the one who held the sky for Artemis, the one navigated the Labyrinth, the one who defeated Kronos and saved Olympus, the one who fell into Tartarus and survived there for two weeks, the one who emerged as the champion of chaos, the king of hellhounds, the heir of Erebus, etc. the one who slew all of the giants, the one who slew Gaea, and the one who is about to save your annoying ass. And those are just the highlights."

At this point all the girls were staring at me in disbelief while Thalia seemed to be considering what I meant. I decided that I had wasted enough time.

I drew Conqueror and shifted it into its darkness form. I pointed the blade at them, much to their discomfort, but before they could react, shadows shot out of the blade and wrapped around them. They struggled and yelled against the shadows restraining them to no avail.

Thalia stood next to me staring at my work, "Heir of Erebus huh?"

I nodded, taking full control of the shadows restraining them so I could use my sword, the sword helped by reading what I wanted and making it happen instantly, but once my will was done, the sword returned control to me.

I looked at Thalia as I opened a portal underneath them, "Sorry about this but what's about to go down is too dangerous for them and they don't seem to want to cooperate."

She nodded in understanding as I lowered them through the portal sending them back to the camp on top of the mountain, "They are back at camp, do you think you could go join them and lead them farther away?"

She smiled, "Of course, but you are going to explain to me what the hell is going on with you afterwards.

I smirked, "that's going to take a while."

Before she could react, I willed the shadows to consume her and send her to the camp as well.

Now that I was alone atop the scorpion, I could finally get to work. I had a plan that was borderline silly, but still plausible.

Before I did anything however, I transformed Conqueror into its war hammer form. I channeled all my strength and earthquake powers into the hammer and raised it above my head.

Before I brought it down however I heard an overwhelming voice in my head saying _STOP_

I felt a little dizzy from the force of the voice in my head, "Chaos what the hell?!

 _I'm sorry but if you did that you would have brought the whole scorpion crashing down into the ground, crushing Zoe and Artemis!"_

My eyes widened in shock, then narrowed in anger at myself and my stupidity. "Would it really have been that powerful?"

 _With your earth shaker powers combined with the fact that you are now the son of the primordial of the earth, yeah it would have._

I sighed, "Well thanks for the heads up, I guess I'll try the other plan then."

I transformed into my hellhound form and broke into a sprint towards the front of the scorpion

As I reached the top of its head I leaped off, flying through the air until I landed on the mountain side in front of it, getting a great view of its face.

And by great view I mean the worst view I've ever had. If you feel like throwing up look up what a scorpions face looks like, then imagine it the size of a building. It kind of reminded me of the giant crab I fought oh so long ago, only much, much worse.

I reverted to my human form and smiled up at it, "Wazzaaaapp!"

It looked down at me with its weird yes and made a foamy hissing noise with its mouth hole. I don't think it understood the reference.

Faster than I thought possible one of its pincers came flying at me. I barely jumped back in time. Where I was standing was now a smoking crater. It was quickly followed by several more attacks following me along the side of the mountain as I dodged each one in period of a few seconds.

I kept on dodging the attacks, throwing insults, and anything else I could to try and piss the giant scorpion off. I've been told pissing people off is my specialty, and I didn't know how well it would work against the colossal insect, but it seemed to be doing the trick.

As I continued to dodge the attacks that seemed to be getting faster and more desperate. However I was more concerned about the towering stinger hanging over its head. So far it hasn't used it for anything, but Chaos said it was definitely poisonous. So it had to use it at some point.

After I few more dodges I decided to kick it up a notch. I leaped forward, rocketing my body towards it's face. When I reached it I drew Conqueror and thrusted into as deep into its right eye as I could. This elicited a piercing screech from the monster as I jumped away.

Now with only one eye, the creature stared down at me in absolute rage. It finally did exactly what I wanted: it used its stinger.

I flew down at me so fast that there was no way in hell I would ever be able to dodge it; Which made it a good thing I wasn't trying to.

As soon as the tip of it was a few feet away, I gripped the tip, being careful not to cut myself on the end as I felt the full force crash down on me.

My muscles would be quite sore tomorrow, but I held it in front of me, just a couple inches from my chest. I could feel myself having to draw on all the strength I had acquired to keep it up.

After seeing this, the scorpion tried to pull its stinger back, and I quickly realized that I had no traction to keep it still, so as I was being yanked through the air, I began to transform.

As I grew into my humongous dragon form, which was still only as half as large as the scorpion, I made sure to keep a tight grip on the tail as I used my newfound weight to bring the tail down to its face.

As my hind legs touched the ground, I let out a tremendous roar as I forced the end of the tail into the scorpions good eye.

I expected the poison to take a while, but to my surprise, the creature immediately went limp. I realized It died the second it was stabbed. That is some powerful poison.

I then realized it was about to be come crashing down before it dissolved, so reached under its belly and lifted up with all my strength, causing the creature to flip on its back on the opposite mountain,

As it continued to dissolve, I looked down to see three people staring at me: a very beat up looking Artemis, a very beat up looking Zoe, and an annoyingly fine looking Orion who was about ten feet tall with mechanical eyes and a giant bow.

I let myself fall back down on all fours and leaned my head down as close to the giant as I could, until my chin was an inch from the ground and my eyes were about level with his. I allowed a deep rumbling growl to build up in my throat, as I said, "Are you Orion?"

I could actually smell the terror radiating off of him. He finally nodded, "Yes."

I bit his head off.

Not the most epic win for me, but it was effective all the same. I quickly spit it out before I puked and transformed back into my human form.

I ran to Zoe, who was examining her and Artemis' wounds. It appeared that Orion had gotten multiple shots on them before I got to him.

"Are you guys okay?" I asked

Zoe nodded, however I noticed she seemed troubled and was avoiding eye contact "We'll heal but there is something you should know."

I frowned, "What?"

Artemis Spoke up, "Before you got here, Orion mentioned something about Cora. It seems someone is after her."

 **Chapter 45!**

 **Hey guys, sorry its late again, and sorry if you think its short, but yesterday was my birthday so maybe forgive me this time?**

 **We'll see what happened with Zoe and Artemis next time**

 **Love you all!**


	46. Chapter 46

**Earlier**

Artemis POV

As Cora drove my chariot, I sat back and enjoyed the ride. Of course she wasn't really driving, I had put it on autopilot to go directly to the camp, but I allowed her enough control to sway back and forth and up and down, so she didn't suspect anything. She seemed to be having the time of her life; a grin that would put my brother to shame was plastered on her face as she somehow managed to maneuver the chariot to fly through a flock of birds without hitting any of them. She might have some real potential as a chariot driver.

As I stared at her green eyes and raven hair, I was suddenly reminded of a boy a couple years ago. At first I didn't think much of him, as it was painfully obvious that he was chasing after Annabeth. However he then on to not only be a vital asset to the quest, but also show true humbleness as he took the sky from me, admitting that he could not defeat Atlas. And he even managed to survive the experience.

He had earned my respect, a feat accomplished by literally a handful of males in my life. And as a teenager no less. But then he had to go and make Zoe fall in love with him before I even got her back.

Although he has shown to still be pure of heart. He still puts everyone before himself. He's as selfless as they come. And kind, and strong, and just, and…

 _Don't forget smoking hot._

I nearly fell off chariot in surprise. That was not my voice in my head, and I don't remember allowing anyone in recently.

 _Oh relax Arty! It's just me, your friendly neighborhood Creator of the universe._

My eyes widened, "My lady!" I felt the urge to kneel but was unsure as I wouldn't actually know where to kneel to.

 _There is no need to kneel or anything Arty, just sit and listen._

I quickly sat down in my seat and sat up straight, drawing a curious look from Cora.

 _Sigh. Don't worry Arty I'm not angry at you._

I tensed, "But…I acted like such a fool, I looked straight at you and didn't believe. You're not going to punish me?"

 _I'm here to tell you that it wasn't entirely your fault._

I blinked, "What?"

 _You were definitely not happy about the situation, but ordinarily I doubt you would have gone as far as you did. You were manipulated, egged on, and overall controlled._

I shook my head, "But I'm an Olympian Goddess, not even a Primordial could influence my mind. You could I'm sure, but nothing less right?"

 _Well that's not entirely true. Remember that Ares was once egged on by Kronos to start the war of the lightning bolt, but that happened through his dreams. You haven't dreamed correct?_

I nodded, "Not once since I was a godling."

 _Indeed. That means this was direct manipulation of the conscious mind._

"What could be powerful enough to do that besides you?" I asked, afraid to know the answer.

 _More than you'd think. But I doubt this one was good. If it's the one I think it is, then we're in a bit of tro— ah shit speak of the devil. Get to the camp NOW._

I knew better than to question the creator; now at least. I turned to Cora and snapped my fingers, causing her to fall into my arms, sound asleep.

I set the chariot to resume its normal course and flashed out. With Cora.

I arrived in the middle of camp to see the girls surrounding Zoe, who had somehow managed to beat me here. I guess she really is the goddess of speed.

As soon as Thalia saw me with the girl, she rushed forward "My lady! Does she need medical attention?"

I held up a hand to stop her, "Ready the girls for battle. We are about to be attacked.

She nodded in understanding, "By what?"

I sighed, "Unknown. Just be ready. Go!"

She nodded and went without another word. Preparing the girls for literally anything, while I turned to the tree line as I felt a presence enter the area.

"Come out" I called, "I won't kill you."

The hellhound guardian slowly inched forward and came to a stop in front of me. He was tall enough that we could look at each other in the eyes when I said, "Take the girl and keep her safe. I strongly advise against failure, seeing as you'll have to answer to me as well as your king.

He continued to glare at me but laid down, "Tie her to my back so she won't fall off."

I nodded and conjured up some rope. I made sure to tie her limbs down as well in case she squirmed in her sleep. I looped the rope around her and under her guardian's belly.

I noticed him wince a bit as I tightened it, but he said nothing, so neither did I.

As soon as I was done he ran off at full speed. I watched for a moment before I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned to see Zoe looking at me concerned, "What's happening?"

I sighed louder this time, "I don't know, Chaos told me to get here now or else the hunters would die. She didn't elaborate.

"So we don't know what's coming?"

"I have an idea!"

We both turned around with our bows drawn. The voice had come from behind us and was alarmingly masculine."

When I saw who it came from I had to consciously stop myself from snapping my bow in half.

"Orion." I growled.

He grinned brilliantly as his mechanical red eyes flashed at us, literally. He held his compound bow casually by his side as he leaned against the tree as if he didn't have a care in the world. The only thing that would alert someone that he was dangerous was the fact that he was holding one of the younger hunters by the neck with his free hand.

"How's it going Artemis? You're still as beautiful as ever I see."

"Watch your words giant. Put the girl down and I'll consider killing you painlessly.

He shook his head, "But that's the thing! Looking around I only see two goddesses here, which by the way looks great on you Zoe."

The former lieutenant gave him a gesture to show how much she appreciated the compliment.

He laughed, "Same old Zoe. I'm curious as to how you returned from the dead, maybe when I've captured you I will torture it out of you, among other things.

I felt my eyes twitching, but I kept calm, for Cassandra's sake as she stood trembling with Orion's hand around her throat.

I took a step forward, "Let her go now! Before I call my hunters in here and slaughter you."

He pouted, "Now that's just mean moonbeam. Besides I don't think your hunters will be able to help you as," He snapped his fingers mid-sentence, "They now have bigger problems.

Suddenly a shadow came over us. Zoe and I looked up to see a massive black shape in the sky, sliding out of what appeared to be nothing. I didn't see any sign of a portal, it just appeared out of thin air.

However more alarming was what I realized it to be. As the pincers were followed by the legs and the tail, I recognized the Giant Scorpion.

He laughed giddily, drawing our attention back to him, "Do you like it? He was gift from my new patron. Now that mother is dead, his loyalty was more easily swayed, so it was no problem for him.

"Patron?" Zoe questioned, "Who?"

Orion brought a finger to his lips, "That would ruin the fun."

As soon as the monster came fully into view, it took positon directly over us, much to my amusement, as the only weak spot in the scorpions armor was on its belly. I believe it was purposefully designed that way by Gaea for when she had no further use of it.

"Your beast isn't very smart Orion," I commented, "He's exposing his only weak spot to two archer goddesses.

He smirked, "He's just following my orders. He won't let anyone else get underneath him, and I'll have you all to myself.

I scoffed, "You think you are capable of keeping the both of us busy?"

He grinned widely, "I've gotten a few upgrade from my patron. Now, since you're both goddesses, you would need the help of a demigod to kill me. Lucky for you," he held Cassandra up by the neck, "You have a daughter of Athena to help you out."

Then he crushed her neck with her hands, causing her to spurt blood. As her lungs flooded with blood and she was deprived of oxygen, her eyes rolled back and she went limp.

I felt myself shaking in rage. "If I can't kill you, I will just rip you apart, PIECE BY PIECE."

He held up a hand, "Now, now let's not get feisty. We don't have to kill each other. I don't have to destroy the rest of your hunters either. All of this can be avoided if you just give me the girl."

I was so angry I could barely think, so Zoe was the one to ask, "What girl?"

He sighed, "Don't play dumb. The five year old daughter of Neptune obviously."

I was surprised, but I didn't show it. This meant that Cora was in fact a daughter of the Roman sea god. Unfortunately that didn't explain much, especially why this piece of shit wanted her.

"Even if we did know who you were talking about, we don't have time for that. Right now we have to rip you to shreds!"

I shot forward, drawing my knives. I decided to forgo the bow, as the feeling of rending his flesh myself was just too enticing.

As soon as I was a few feet away from him, I slashed with my knives, aiming for his stomach so I could turn his innards outwards. However in the blink of an eye, he was no longer in front of me.

I whirled around just in time to see the end of his bow crashing into my face, throwing me several yards back.

I got to my feet quickly, wiping the ichor from my forehead. Orion was always fast. But never like this. If he was too fast for me, then something was seriously wrong.

He seemed to be enjoying himself however. He didn't seem to even be sweating. But his confidence was short lived, as he was suddenly assaulted by a gray blur. He then seemed to be engaging in hand to hand combat at speeds far beyond my abilities, with the blur.

Finally he growled and said, "You're trouble, let me show you what else my patron has given me.

As I watched, his red mechanical eyes began to glow. After a moment two streams of fire shot out of them directly at the blur, which slowed down enough to be revealed as Zoe. As the fire made contact with her, her eyes widened and she sped away to a safe distance as she nursed the wound, a bit more than I thought necessary. Sure fire is hot but she's a goddess, it can't be that bad.

She turned to me, "Don't let the fire touch you, it isn't normal, it will literally burn away your soul."

I raised an eyebrow, "Are you sure it doesn't just muddle the mind?"

"Oh I would trust her if I were you" Orion said, "This is a power known only to the followers of my patron. You wouldn't recognize it."

"Zoe" I called to her, "do you know what he's talking about?"

She stared at me in what looked like confliction, before her eyes widened and she yelled, "Move!"

I turned just in time to avoid the full blast of the fire beams from Orion. However my foot was nicked a bit, and I understood what Zoe meant.

I immediately collapsed, holding my foot in pain. I'm sure Orion would have finished me right there if Zoe wasn't keeping him busy with her bow. I breathed deeply as the pain finally started to fade away, and was amazed at how Zoë took a more direct blast and didn't scream in agony.

I finally managed to stand and join her in an arrow barrage. Unfortunately Orion was managing to dodge each of our arrows. With a nod from Zoe, we started walking around him so that we could fire at him from opposite ends, all the while still firing so he didn't have time to realize what was happening.

Once we were on opposite ends, he was beginning to struggle to dodge each attack. A few of our arrows made their way into his flesh before he screamed in outrage and disappeared In a blur.

I didn't have time to look for him before he kicked me from behind. I fell on my stomach, and before I could get up I felt arrows get shot through my calves and biceps, pinning me to the ground.

I felt his mouth next to my ear, "Now I'm going to take care of the new goddess. When I get back, I'm going to take what I should have a millennium ago."

My skin crawled at his words as he walked away. I tried to snap the arrows with force, but they wouldn't budge. They must have been made of celestial bronze or something stronger. they must have special tips, seeing as I couldn't manage to pull them out of the dirt.

I heard him attacking Zoe, but I couldn't angle my head so I could see them. I tried flashing out, and even changing form, but nothing worked. Whatever these arrows were made of must have been enchanted somehow.

Suddenly I heard Zoe scream in agony. I desperately tried to turn my head to see, but couldn't. she screamed again, and I began to panic. In my desperation, I lifted my arms back, pulling them off of the arrows, ignoring the intense pain as the fletching wreaked havoc inside the wounds. After I got them off I was better able to pull my legs off as well. Steeling myself I stood up and turned to see how Zoe was doing.

She was fighting fiercely against the giant, but despite her superior speed she was outmatched. He could easily dodge her arrows, and whenever she tried to get in close to take him out with her knives, he swept across the field with his fiery gaze, forcing her back. However, he was gladly firing at her with his bow, though he didn't once come close to hitting her.

But then he lit up as if he had an idea. He stared running around her and drawing a line of fire around her, enclosing her in a tight circle, that he continued to tighten. Soon she had little to no room to dodge as he prepared a new arrow, that looked more like a harpoon than an arrow.

I knew she wouldn't be able to dodge this time, so I did something so stupid it was worthy of Percy's deeds. I ran straight through the fire and put myself in front of Zoe.

With a heavy thud, I felt the arrow imbed itself into my right shoulder from behind. I guess he was aiming for her heart, lucky me. Zoe stared at me In shock before wrapping me in a hug. I gladly accepted, as my entire body was screaming at me in rage. I then felt her yank the arrow out of me, causing me to scream and squeeze her tighter.

"It's ok Artemis, you'll be fine." She whispered to me.

I didn't see how this could possibly turn out fine, but I chose to believe her for my own sake. I reluctantly released her and stood by her side with my bow drawn, the fire around us finally dying away.

Orion chuckled, "How nice that you got one tender moment together before I destroyed you and brought you to my master. Now prepare to—" he was interrupted by an agonizing scream that appeared to be coming from the scorpion.

We all looked up to see it shaking in pain, then go limp. For a brief moment, I feared it would fall and crush us, but before it could, two enormous, scaly, and clawed hands appeared near the head, and flipped it upwards, as easily as flipping a tire. The scorpion was flipped off of us to reveal one of the largest dragon's I have ever seen. It was half the size of the scorpion, which was still enormous, and had the arms and wings of a normal dragon, but the serpentine nature of a drakon. It was as if someone had melded the two creatures into one and made It fifty times larger.

I was terrified for a moment, but then I heard Zoe laughing happily next to me. I looked at her in confusion, but she just giggled and said, "Look at the eyes."

I had been trying to avoid those, as that is usually how beasts like that paralyze you, but as I looked at the dragons eyes, I was shocked to find that they were a peaceful sea green, as gentle as could be.

I then noticed the body of the scorpion dissolving into golden energy, and pouring into the dragon's chest.

"That's Percy?" I asked Zoe in disbelief. She simply nodded with a strange smile on her face as she stared at him.

He had been standing on his hind legs, but now he dropped on all fours and lowered his head until it was even with Orion's. In a deep rumbling voice, he asked, "Are you Orion?"

The idiot giant simply nodded his head, only to have his head bit clean off his shoulders in the blink of an eye.

 **Now**

"So that's what happened." I finished explaining to Percy.

He looked at me strangely, "Are you ok?"

I narrowed my eyes "Of course. Why wouldn't I be?"

He looked uncomfortable for some reason, "You were shot in the back and all of your limbs, and you ran through weird mega fire or whatever. Doesn't it hurt?"

I scoffed, "I'm an Olympian Goddess, feeble wounds such as these—" I passed out

Percy POV

I caught Artemis before she could fall on the ground. "That seems about right." I sighed.

I picked her up and held her bridal style, since I figured it would be better than slinging her over my shoulder and putting her butt on display.

"Percy." Zoe said. I turned to her to find her hands around my head and her lips on mine.

I quickly got over my surprise and enjoyed it as best I could while holding the goddess of everything against this in my arms.

When she finally pulled away, she had a serious look on her face, "We have a problem."

I nodded, "It's really hard to kiss you correctly while holding Artemis."

She nodded, "Well yeah, but that's not what I'm talking about. Orion was stronger, using hellfire, and going on about how he got his powers form his new patron. He didn't say who but I think we both have an idea.

I nodded in reluctance , "Lucifer. Even worse he's after Cora? Is he just trying to use her to bait me or something?"

Zoe shook her head, "I don't know, but Orion also said that she's a daughter of Neptune, not Poseidon. That doesn't explain much though."

"Yeah," I agreed, "How about this: I'll take Artemis to the camp and bring Damasen to treat her, and you go track down Trevor and Cora and bring them here. We'll figure it out from there.

She nodded, "Sounds good. I love you."

I smiled, "I love you too. I promise soon we'll have time for just us."

She smirked, "Yeah, 'us' as in you, me and the rest of your harem?"

I winced, "I mean…"

She giggled, "Relax I'm just teasing. I'll see you later." She then leaned in next to my ear and whispered, "And you better make good on our deal about Gaea. I don't know how much longer I can wait."

She then gave me a peck on the cheek and ran away faster than I've ever seen. Leaving me with a problem in my arms and in my pants.

I then turned to see the entire hunt emerge from the bushes and see me holding Artemis and my problem downstairs.

I gulped, "This is going to hurt."

 **Chapter 46!**


	47. Chapter 47

Thalia POV 

I stared at Percy in shock. I had just brought the entire hunt down the mountain to check on Zoe and Artemis, preparing for the worst. The giant scorpion was one thing, but the appearance of the enormous dragon was just too much. Granted it appeared to defeat the scorpion, but that could have just been instinctual. And somehow it managed to disappear out of thin air, or it had some form of cloaking ability. Either way it could still be a threat. However all thoughts of the dragon nearly dissipated when I found Percy holding an unconscious Artemis, as well as sporting an enormous erection.

Knowing Percy, I was inclined to believe that his intent was not malicious, but I was having a hard time imagining what harmless events could have created this scenario.

I took a deep breath, as I felt all my hunters begin to draw their bows. I held a hand up for them to hold their fire, then said, "Percy, my old friend. I really hope for your own sake that you have an amazing explanation for why on top of our unconscious mistress, and the giant scorpion that was defeated by the giant dragon that could still be around, and the fact that Zoe is nowhere to be seen, that I find you holding our unconscious mistress with a freaking BONER!"

He opened his mouth to speak but quickly stopped himself, as if he realized what he was going to say wouldn't go well.

"Ok first of all," he finally began, "You don't have to worry about the giant dragon, that was me."

I blinked, "That was you?"

He nodded, "Yeah."

"Oh please!" Vera yelled. "How could he have been that dragon! He is obviously telling lies to get out of trouble, like any male would! Look at him! he was about to take advantage of our mistress after her hard earned victory against Orion!"

He looked at Vera angrily, "I was not! I was just about to take her to Apollo and Damasen for healing."

Vera wouldn't have it however, "Lies! You were taking our mistress to fulfill your male desires! We should kill you where you stand!"

I could tell the other girls were getting worked up as well, so I held my hand up and summoned a lightning bolt to get their attention. They all looked at me startled, as I said, "We will hear his full explanation _without_ interruptions. Proceed Percy, and make it good."

He nodded in gratitude, "Ok then. The reason for my…uh.. situation down there, is not your mistress, it was just a prank my girlfriend pulled."

I raised an eyebrow, "So this was Annabeth's doing?"

His entire being seemed to slump then as he looked at me with a look I knew all too well.

"I'm sorry," he said, "I thought someone told you…"

I kept a straight face as I asked, "How?"

He stepped forward. "Thalia—"

Thunder cracked over head as I drew my bow and aimed at him, "TELL ME HOW!"

He nodded sadly, "She didn't survive the fall into Tartarus. I'm sorry."

I could feel a storm of emotions inside me, but I forced it down as I realized something, "Then who the hell is your girlfriend?"

He winced, "Zoe."

I took deep breaths, trying to keep calm, but overhead thunderclouds were brewing.

Finally I opened my eyes, "Kill him girls!"

Percy POV 

Usually I cherished whenever Zoe uses her sense of humor, it doesn't happen often. But I think I am going to have to have a talk about what constitutes as a good prank.

At this point I figured there was no calming Thalia down, and it would look bad if I just took Artemis and left.

As I thought about this, my shadow force field was pelted with the hunters arrows and knives as they tried to get in. I even sensed some of them trying to dig their way under, I guess that is part of the hole 'son of the earth mother' thing.

If Zoe comes back to the camp like this, it might not be safe for her or Cora. But I can't send Artemis alone.

As I stared at Thalia stabbing and throwing lightning bolts at my shield, I had an idea.

I focused on the earth beneath her feet, feeling it with my mind. I then felt the familiar tug that came with my water powers, and willed it to move.

The earth underneath Thalia's feet shifted and shot forward, pulling her feet out and throwing her on her ass as it brought her forward like a conveyer belt. Right before she reached the force field, I opened it enough for her to shoot through, then closed it behind her.

Before she had time to get to her feet, I put Artemis into her arms, "Make sure to ask for Apollo and Damasen to get her healed up, bye!"

I then opened a shadow portal under her, sending her and Artemis to Olympus where Apollo and Damasen were, hopefully.

That left me with a bunch of angry hunters.

"H-He's captured Thalia and Artemis!" the annoying one Vera called out. I was really getting tired of her.

"I know it looks bad, " I called out, "But I really need you to understand that I mean you know harm. Artemis and Thalia are fine, on Olympus, you can Iris message them to see for yourself.

I summoned a spray for them to use, but none of them stepped forward.

"Oh come on!" I yelled in exasperation, "It's not a trap, just use it!"

"We're not that stupid" someone said.

I sighed as Vera spoke up again, "Why don't you stop being a cowards and come out of your little dome, then you can show us yourself?"

It was a logical argument, but I could see the malicious intent in her eyes.

"Trust me when I say you want him to stay in there."

I turned to see Zoe standing behind me with Trevor crouched in the shadows behind her, where the hunters couldn't see him. I let out a sigh of relief at the sight of Zoe, however I was still mad.

"Just for the record," I whispered to her, "this is your fault!"

"How? What happened?" she asked, still watching the hunters, who seemed to be talking amongst themselves about how to best take us down. Cute.

"Don't play dumb!" I snapped, "They arrived just after you left me with an erection, just like you planned!"

she looked at me in bewilderment, "I didn't plan this!"

I scoffed, "Yeah right, you're saying this was just an accident?"

She nodded, "And I wasn't trying to give you an erection, that's your fault for being easily aroused!"

"Well can you blame me?" I hissed, "I've only been waiting a century to be with you!"

She winced, "Alright fair enough. What do you think we should do about this?"

I shrugged, "I figured you could talk them down or something."

She paused for a moment, "I suppose I could try, but I don't recognize any of them."

She walked in front of me anyway. "Hunters! I am Zoe Nightshade, former lieutenant of Lady Artemis, I can vouch for this male—"

Vera's voice cut her off, "WHORE!"

This girl was getting dangerously close to my bad side, and the way Zoe was eyeing me warily showed that she knew it to.

In a clearly restrained voice she responded, "I understand why you would think that of me, but it is not true!"

A random girl spoke up, "The male said you were his girlfriend! That means you can't be trusted… right?"

"Yes!" Vera yelled. She was starting to remind me of someone else, I just can't place who, "She can't be trusted! She has betrayed the ways of our lady! She is nothing but a worthless slut under the control of the male."

I was ready to put down the bubble at this point and teach this girl some manners, but Zoe looked at me with a clear _Don't do it_ look on her face, so I stayed in the bubble a moment longer. While the girls were focused on Zoe, I let Trevor slip into the bubble with Cora, who was still fast asleep. Better safe than sorry.

Zoe spoke again, "You do not know the full story. At least wait until Artemis returns to start throwing accusations!"

"Well to be fair I'm pretty sure they think I kidnapped Artemis so…"

She glared at me, "Not helping."

I nodded, "Sorry."

She looked back at the hunters, "Is there anything we can do to convince you?"

I snorted, "Doubt it."

"You can give us our mistress back." Vera stated.

"I didn't take her! I sent her to Olympus!" I shouted back.

"Alright this is getting ridiculous, Percy let's just go and come back with Artemis." Zoe said.

"Sound's good to me." I agreed.

"What?" Vera squeaked, "You can't leave!"

"Why not?" I asked

"Because… we won't let you!"

I couldn't help but chuckle as I let Zoe run into the bubble, dodging several arrows with ease. "That's cute."

Zoe walked up to me and wrapped her arms around my neck, "Where should we go?"

I thought for a moment before smiling widely, "I know just the place."

I tethered myself to Trevor and Cora, who was snoring loudly. I then swept Zoe up bridal style before she could protest, and opened a portal beneath us, sending us far away from the angry hunters.

The portal dropped us outside the gates of Olympus. In open air.

We started free falling quickly. Zoe was screaming in my arms and Trevor was yipping loudly as he was dragged along with us.

I was laughing loudly as we fell a couple feet, before I adjusted the tether to Trevor so he wouldn't have his back snapped when I spread my dragon wings and abruptly halted our descent.

When she was sure we had stopped moving, Zoe stopped screaming and opened her eyes. She saw that we were safe and looked up at me with a glare. "What the hell Percy!?"

I shrugged, "I haven't been where we're going for a long time, so I can't really exactly shadow travel there. This was as close as I could get."

"Why couldn't we just take the elevator?" she asked.

"Where's the fun in that?"

"Um, my lord!" Trevor called from beneath us, "I don't mean to ruin your fun, but I don't believe that my charge can breathe very well at this elevation, perhaps we should descend?"

I mentally kicked myself for being so thoughtless, "Thank you Trevor. That was my fault. Good job."

He simply nodded and closed his eyes. I guess hellhounds wouldn't be used to high elevation.

I shot down to Manhattan. Taking a moment as we went to enjoy being back. The sights, the sounds, the pollution, home sweet home. . I made sure to use the Mist to make us seem like a regular bird.

We quickly made it down to the city skyline, where the air was thicker. As I flew, I quickly recognized the landmarks and used them to find my way home.

Finally I arrived at my apartment building. I dropped down on the sidewalk in front and retracted my wings. I put down Zoe and untied Cora so I could take her from Trevor.

"You did good today, stick around the building and watch for intruders. Come if you hear trouble." I told him. He bowed his head and ran off into the alley, startling the passerby's who probably thought he was a horse or something.

I held Cora in my arms as I entered the building and started up the stairs. As we were walking, Zoe asked, "Where are we going?"

"Oh yeah," I remembered, "You wouldn't know about this place I suppose. This is my mom's apartment, where I grew up."

Her eyes widened, "Oh."

As we continued up, she seemed more observant of everything. I noticed her staring at all the grime, and listening intently to the yelling of our neighbors, who could get pretty rowdy. I could see her nose shrivel up at the smell of booze and urine that never seemed to leave."

When we reached my door, realized I didn't have a key. Not to worry though, I just forced shadow into the lock and made a key. I took a moment before going in however. "Are you alright? You look like something's troubling you. "

She shifted uncomfortably, "I'm fine, it's just…"

"This place?" I guessed.

She nodded, "It fits the description of what all the girls in the hunt say they came from. Where they were hurt. I guess I never expected you to have grown up in a place like this. Or your mother, as nice as she is."

I shrugged, "Well my mom grew up in the suburbs. Now that I think about it, I bet she chose this place especially for me."

She looked at me in shock, "But I thought she loves you!"

I laughed, "That's exactly why she chose this place, for the same reason she married Gabe."

"Who?" she asked

I looked at her In confusion, "I never told you about my childhood did I?"

She shook her head, "I actually don't know much about you past what we've experienced together. I never really thought about the fact that there was more. In my defense we were mostly concerned with survival and training."

I nodded, "Yeah, and now that I think about it, I never really asked much about your past either. All I know is that you have major issues with your dad.

She snorted, "You can say that again."

There was a moment of silence, before she said, "How did we fall in love? I thought that was supposed to come after we knew everything about each other."

I shrugged, "That's not always the case. There is love at first sight, love that develops from near death experiences, or in our case: love that develops from a century long near death experience. There is nothing wrong with us, we're just a special couple."

She sighed, "I guess you're right. I just feel weird that I don't know much about you before we met."

I smiled, "Well now that things aren't as life threatening all the time, why don't we get to know each other better?"

She smirked, "Are you asking me out on a date Perseus Jackson?"

I chuckled and did a mock bow, "If you would be so kind as to accept, my lady."

She laughed, "I suppose, you better show me a good time."

I grinned, "Oh I will, just you wait."

"You'll have to take Jackie, Reyna and Nyx out as well," she said, "Why don't we all come at the same date?"

I was taken aback, "I mean, we could. But I was thinking I'd make them separate, you know to make it special for each of you."

She rolled her eyes, "I'm sure you can make it special for all of us at the same time. I know for a fact that you are a talented multitasker. But I really think we should go together."

"Alright, if you say so. Anything else we should do together?" I said with a mischievous smile.

However she simply smiled back and said, "Yes actually. So don't get any ideas until we are all together.

With that she grabbed the key that was still in the lock, and turned it, letting herself into the apartment, and leaving me thinking about what she meant by that."

"Come on dummy!" she called, "We should probably wake up Cora."

I then remembered I was still holding my sister in my arms. I nodded and walked in.

If you didn't know any better, you might think that the door between the hall and the apartment was a magic portal. From the dirty, loud, unpleasant outside, you entered the clean, quiet inside that smelled like chocolate chip cookies. I was sent through a loop of nostalgia as I entered my old home.

"Alright, now this makes sense," Zoe said, "I knew there was no way that someone like you could emerge from a sweaty, booze filled rat nest."

I shrugged, "I mean it used to be a sweaty booze filled nest when Gabe was here."

She looked at me in disbelief, "Why would your mother marry such a man?"

As I carried Cora to my bedroom, I explained, "The same reason she chose this apartment. My scent was more powerful than most demigods, so she tried to cover it with a stronger scent. This place and Gabe had the strongest mortal scent she could find that wouldn't get us killed for sure. Which is why I called him Smelly Gabe"

Zoe frowned, "Did Smelly Gabe at least have a good personality?"

I laughed dryly, "Far from it. Shortly before I went to camp half-blood, I learned that he was hitting her. I'd bet my life that he would have hit me too if not for her protecting me."

I looked back at Zoe to see her red with anger, "Do you mean to say you left your mother with that man to go to camp half-blood?"

I shook my head, "Of course not. I was ready to kill him when I found out, even as a twelve year old. But mom talked me down enough for us to leave for our beach trip together. Of course during the trip we were attacked by the Minotaur, which was sent by Hades. The Minotaur captured her and magically sent her to the underworld, although I thought she was dead. Long story short, when I finally freed her from Hades, I wasn't living with her anymore so she didn't need Gabe."

Zoe was listening intently, "So you slaughtered him?"

I shook my head, "I wanted to, but I know that my mother wouldn't want me to. Instead I gave her the head of Medusa so she had the choice to do it herself. Later she used the money from her sculpture to pay for school."

"Wait," Zoe said, "How did you get the head of Medusa?"

"During my quest. A lot happened."

She seemed to be deep in thought, "I really need to hear the full story. But let's save that for our date. Right now let's wake up the little one.

I nodded as I set Cora down on my bed. "How do we do that?"

Zoe put a hand on her forehead, "Artemis put her under with her magic as a goddess, so I should be able to bring her out."

Sure enough her eyes fluttered open, as sea green as mine. She looked at us nervously.

"It's ok," I told her, "You're safe here."

She didn't seem to calm down though, instead she seemed to try to press herself further into the bed to get away.

I looked at her sadly, "I know that you've had problems with mean guys before, but I'm not like them. You can trust me." She didn't calm down however.

"Percy," Zoe put a hand on my shoulder, "I don't think that is her problem with you."

I looked at her confused, "What do you mean?"

"Well your hair is all messed up, your canines are unusually long and sharp, so are your nails, you are built like a truck, you are wearing all black and you have a great sword strapped to your back."

I blinked, "Oh." I had forgotten that my appearance had gotten a bit, err, rough with the new powers. I hadn't even noticed that my finger nails had been replaced with small deadly talons.

Zoe nudged me back a bit, and I reluctantly stepped back.

Zoe held her hand and helped her sit up, "I know he looks a bit scary, but you don't have to be scared of him."

She continued to look at me scared, and it was really getting me down. Zoe continued, "His name is Percy, and he is the nicest person I have ever met. And I have met a lot of people."

She relaxed a little, but I could tell she was still not ok. "Why does he look like that? Is he a monster? Like the one who killed my mommy?"

It felt like an arrow was driven straight through my heart at those words. Especially since I realized that in a way, I kind of was a monster now.

But Zoe responded, "He isn't a monster, he's the farthest thing from that. In fact, he's more like an angel."

Her eyes widened, "Really?"

I was about to ask Zoe the same thing , but before I could she looked at me and mouthed _wings_.

I instantly realized what she meant. I summoned my black feathered wings and spread them as wide as I could in the small room.

I thought Cora's eyes would pop out of their sockets as she stared at me. After a moment she asked, "Can I touch them?"

I smiled, "Of course." I moved my right wing in front of her so she could pet my feathers.

As soon as she felt them she gasped, "This is the softest thing I've ever felt!"

Curious, Zoe felt them too, "Oh my gods, it's true. Why haven't we figured this out before?"

I shrugged. "Anyways, Cora there is something you should know."

She was in the middle of rubbing her face on my wing, but she turned her attention to me, all fear gone.

"You know how your mom always told you that your dad was lost at sea?"

She nodded. "I wish he could be found, but a girl at school told me that he's probably dead now."

I scowled, "Well that girl doesn't know what she's talking about. Your dad is alive. Immortal in fact."

She looked at me in confusion, "You mean like God? Or Jesus?"

I chuckled, "Kind of. God, is a different story, and she's actually a woman. Most of the time.

"You mean you know God?"

I shrugged, "I call her Chaos, but yeah. I sort of work for her."

"So you really are an angel!" she said with glee.

I smiled, "In a way I suppose. But I used to be just like you."

She raised an eyebrow, "Really? How can someone like you have been as powerless as me?"

I scoffed, "You're far from powerless Cora, your dad gave you a lot of powers, you just have to learn how to use them.

Her eyes widened, "Really? Like what?"

I summoned water out of the air and formed it into a trident. "Like this."

"I can learn to do that!" she looked like she was about to burst with excitement.

I nodded, "Yes, and I'm going to teach you."

She seemed to realize something then, "So, does that mean my dad gave you those powers too?"

I grinned, "He gave them to me the same way he gave them to you."

She thought about it for a moment and quickly realized what I meant, "You mean, your my brother?"

I nodded, "I am. And I'm going to take care of you to the best of my ability. I promise.

She looked completely overwhelmed at this point, she simply nodded her head as she sat there in a daze "I have a big brother…"

Suddenly there was a loud noise in the living room. I looked at Zoe who was ready to fight like me, but we calmed down when we heard, "Percy! Are you here?"

I looked back at Cora, "Hungry?"

She nodded quickly, making me laugh. "Well lucky for you the best cook in the world just arrived. Coming Mom!"

 **Chapter 47**

 **Sorry I missed last weekends update, stuff happened.**

 **There will definitely be a date chapter, with lots of talking, and later sexy time, if it bores some of you sorry, but I think fluff is important.**

 **We'll probably go to camp half blood soon and check up on the seven. Artemis will have to talk to the hunters. And Thalia.**

 **Anyways I love you all and see you next time!**


	48. Chapter 48

Percy POV

I led Cora and Zoe into the living room, where Mom and Paul had appeared. They seemed to be having a serious discussion about something. I'm no son of Athena, but I bet it had something to do with their newfound immortality.

I came in with a smile, "Hey mom!"

She looked up at me, "Hi Sweetie! Paul and I just got back from, well I guess you could call it godly training with Eros."

I raised an eyebrow. "Eros? The god or the primordial?"

"The primordial, you mean there's a god too?" she asked curiously.

I nodded, "I met him at my first "savior of Olympus" party. He's a real jerk wad. How about the primordial?"

Paul spoke up, "I think that description fits him as well."

Mom slapped his arm playfully, "You're just mad because he wouldn't stop hitting on me."

Paul nodded, "Yes! I am! Along with the fact that when you didn't give in he moved on to me while you just laughed."

I had to force down a laugh at their banter, "If he was so flirtatious why did you stick with him?"

Mom rolled her eyes, "Chaos ordered one of the council members to talk us through our powers, and he was the only one who stayed and volunteered. Besides the obvious reasons, he had a message for you actually—" it was then that she noticed Zoe behind me and Cora peeking out from behind me, "But that can wait, because it looks like I've been a bad host. Percy who are our guests?

Cora didn't seem to want to come out from behind me but she revealed herself upon my nudging.

Once she was in plain view, I told her, "Cora, this my mom. She's a very nice lady I really think you'll like her. Mom, this is Cora. She's my—"

"Sister." She beat me to the punch. "I can tell. She looks just like you. When did this happen?"

I shrugged, "I don't know. Neither does dad. And before I could question him too much I had to go save Zoe and Artemis."

Mom's eye's widened as she looked at Zoe "Oh! You mean you're Zoe Nightshade?"

Zoe nodded warily, "How do you know my name?"

Mom smiled, "How could I not? When Percy got back from his quest with you, he would wake up sobbing and screaming your name."

Zoe turned red, "Oh…"

I felt heat rush to my cheeks as well, "Mom! What the heck! You were supposed to keep that a secret!"

She smirked, "You shouldn't keep secrets from your girlfriend dear."

"I didn't even tell you that we were dating yet."

She shrugged, "I know. I just used my motherly intuition. Plus I saw the way she looked at you on Olympus. It's nice to finally meet you Zoe, I've heard a lot about you."

Zoe was still a bit red, but she smiled and walked up to shake her hand. "It really is an honor to meet the woman capable of raising someone like Percy."

Mom scoffed, "Please. I barely survived the ordeal, but it was worth it. You'll understand when you have children."

I winced, expecting it to turn very awkward, but to my surprise, Zoe just smiled and said, "I bet."

Suddenly Cora, over her shyness, walked up to mom and asked, "Are you an angel too?"

Mom couldn't help but smile as she looked at me curiously. I chuckled and answered for her, "Yes she is. In fact she's way better and more powerful than me. In fact, she makes super amazing angel cookies."

Cora was practically trembling with excitement and sugar lust. However she reigned herself in enough to politely ask, "Can I have an angel cookie?"

Mom narrowed her eyes at me, no doubt seeing straight through my plan to get cookies for myself, but she sighed and said, "Sure honey. Zoe, can you take her to the kitchen and gather the ingredients? I have the instructions posted on the fridge."

Zoe nodded and led Cora away, leaving me with Mom and Paul.

"She's a sweet girl," Mom said, "But I don't think you brought her here to show me how cute she is. What happened?"

She always seemed to see right through me. I guess that hasn't changed, even though I'm technically older than her now. "You know how I'm the hellhound king?"

She nodded, while Paul seemed to do a double take, I guess she hadn't told him everything yet.

"Well I set a rule that hellhounds can only kill monsters and evil humans, like murderers and rapists, but one of them broke the rule. He was originally trying to save Cora from her abusive step dad, but he ended up just killing him and her mother. I quickly found out and he led me to finding her."

Mom and Paul looked at me in shock. After a moment of solemn silence, Paul asked, "What did you do to the hellhound?"

"I considered killing him, but instead I ordered him to follow Cora and protect her for the rest of her life. He's actually circling the building now, watching for intruders."

I could see the concern on their faces, "Don't worry, he won't act out, he wouldn't dare anger me again. He knows what I can do to him. Any ways, the point is that Cora lost her family, and although she isn't showing it right now, she's not doing well. She's still scarred by her stepfather, and of course watching her parents die. I would take her to camp, but I think it's a bit too intense for her at the moment, not just because she's five years old. I don't think taking her to dad is a good idea either, seeing as he has no idea where she came from, so I was hoping you could look after her for me when I'm busy."

Mom sighed, "Of course we will, she's your sister after all. Plus it will be good to know what it's like to raise a girl. At this point I'm probably the only woman alive who knows how to best handle one of Poseidon's kids."

I nodded "Well actually she's Neptune's child, according to Orion."

"Orion?" she asked.

"Yeah, that brings me to the really important thing. Someone really bad is after her."

She raised an eyebrow, "Who? A monster?"

"I wish. That would be simpler. Turns out that all the pantheons are real, not just Greek and roman, and apparently, Lucifer, the devil himself is after her."

She frowned, "Why would the devil want her? I doubt she could be useful to him, she's only a child."

"Yeah well, I'm pretty sure he wants her to use as bait for me. Chaos created all the pantheons, so she's also the Christian God, and apparently Lucifer knows about my powers and want them for himself. So he sent Orion and the giant scorpion to capture her from the hunters.

Mom coughed, "Giant scorpion? That's a thing?"

I nodded, "Yeah, usually they are the size of lions, like the ones we use at camp, but this one was apparently the original. It was half the size of a mountain."

As soon as the words left my mouth I regretted them, as mom looked like she was about to have a heart attack, "Half the size of a mountain! Are you okay? How the hell did you fight something like that?" behind her Paul tried to put a comforting hand on her shoulder, but she ignored him. "And what do you mean you use small ones at camp? What would you use that for?"

I felt the urge to shrink into my shell, unfortunately I was not a turtle. Curses.

"Well for the giant one, I just turned into a dragon and shoved its stinger into its eye, and for the little ones we just use them sometimes for practice. Why are you so upset?"

She seemed to take a moment to gather herself, before saying, "First of all, I have no idea what you were thinking with the scorpion. If you can turn into a dragon, why not just breath fire on it? With its exoskeleton the heat would cook its insides easily. Also scorpions are supposed to be immune to their own poison, so what you did shouldn't have even worked. You're lucky it's a magic scorpion. "

I blushed, "I guess I missed that part in class…"

"Second of all, I thought that camp trains you by teaching you how to fight, not throwing you into a pit of scorpions and hoping you find your way out! I thought all the dangerous parts were on the quests!"

I raised a finger, "Actually they release them into the woods and have us hunt them down and this isn't helping my case."

She nodded, "I'm glad you're learning something. Where are you going after you leave here?

I gulped, "I was going to check up on camp before turning in for the night. It's been a long day.

She glared at me, "Well I'm going to go with you. I think it's time I saw where I've been sending you all those summers."

I tensed, "That's okay, you don't need to do that."

"I know but I want to."

"What about Cora, no offense to Paul, but the only way I got her to trust me was by showing her my wings to make her think I'm an angel."

"I'll just duplicate my form. Chaos send I could do that.

"Really you don't need to go to the trouble—"

"The more you protest the surer I am."

I hung my head in defeat. "Fine. But can you please try not to embarrass me."

She scoffed, "Embarrass you? When I have I ever done that. Don't answer." She sad that last part as I was about to recount the numerous times she had embarrassed me.

She clapped her hands together, "Now that that conversation is over, I'm going to go show your girlfriend how to make the blue cookies you love so much, no need to thank me. While you wait, Paul has something to talk to you about."

With that she stood up and walked to the kitchen, leaving me with Paul, who was looking at me with sympathy. "Cheer up kiddo, you know she means well. She just has a forceful way of caring."

I nodded, "And I gave her the power of a primordial to back it up. Yay me. "

He chuckled, "Well I think you're very lucky, or well, very smart. My mom drank herself silly and hit me at any slight inconvenience, because she could. You've got it good."

I looked at him in shock, "I never knew that. How did you…"

"Turn out so awesome and good looking?" he grinned, "A lot of people go through hardship. Some come out better for it, and some come out worse. My mom came out worse, but thanks to her I came out better. You on the other hand have come out better than anyone ever has by the looks of it. You should be proud."

I smiled, "Thanks. Was that what you wanted to talk about?"

He suddenly looked sympathetic again, "No. Unfortunately I don't think you'll like it. Since you've spent a century in Tartarus, your mom and I figured you forgot most of your schooling."

My eyes widened in shock of what he was saying, "Oh gods."

"Before you panic, let me begin by saying it won't be the same as before. Since I'm the god of teaching, I'm going to be opening up a school for demigods at Camp Half-Blood, and eventually at Camp Jupiter. To be honest if I were you school would be the last thing on my mind right now but—"

"It's okay." I interrupted, "I'll go."

He blinked, "Really?"

I nodded, "As painful as it sounds, I agree that it's necessary. Plus if Annabeth were here she would punch me in the face if I refused. So yeah, I'll do it."

He grinned widely, "Great! And don't worry, it won't be as painful as you think. I feel like godhood will make me a pretty good teacher, even for demigods. There won't be any chance of monster attacks, and you'll be surrounded by your friends who are in the same boat as you. Plus it won't be open for a few months, so you have some time to relax."

"That sound's great." I smiled, "I'll look forward to it."

He smirked, "Come on, we both know you won't."

I laughed, "Yeah you're right. I won't dread it as much as I usually do though.

He nodded, "Good enough for me. Now while we wait for the cookies, I might as well deliver Eros' message."

I groaned and slumped the couch, "Please don't tell me it has something to do with my love life! The way it's going on its own, I don't need any more divine interference."

He chuckled, "Fortunately it's not. It's about your friend Nico."

I looked up in interest, "Really? What about him."

"Apparently, Eros had a plan for him to meet his future life partner, but I required him to go through a lot of stuff that he didn't have to, thanks to you. So, he wants you to bring them together."

I nodded in understanding, but something still bugged me. "Why couldn't he come talk to me himself."

Paul shrugged, "He said he didn't want to mess with someone as dangerous as you."

I snorted, "Dangerous? Those guys made it perfectly clear that I didn't stand a chance against any of them, so why would he be afraid."

He raised his hands, "I'm just the messenger. If anything, you should talk to your mom, she would probably know more than a lowly deity like me. Gosh I will never get used to that."

I smirked, "So who is Nico's life future partner?"

"A guy named Will Solace?"

I blinked, "What?"

He looked at me curiously, "What's wrong?"

My eyes widened, "Do you mean that Nico is…"

"A homosexual? According to the Primordial of love he is." Paul responded, "You don't have a problem with, that do you?"

I felt my head spinning, but I quickly responded, "Of course not! It's just… I had no idea. He didn't seem like…"

"Well of course not. Homosexuality doesn't come with a set personality type. Gender and personality have nothing to do with each other."

I sat back in shock, "Sorry, this is just a lot to take in. Nico and Will… never saw that coming. I'll see what I can do though.:

Paul nodded, then perked up, "Do you smell that?"

I took a whiff and felt my heart melt. The cookies were almost done. I decided to not worry about the fact that that was impossibly fast. I hadn't eaten Mom's home baked cookies in over a century, and I hadn't eaten all day. They could be a gift from Lucifer for all I cared.

I ran to the kitchen and sure enough, a plate piled with cookies sat on the counter. Mom must have sped up the process with a little primordial mojo. She seemed to be discussing something, with Zoe, and Cora was subtly slinking away from them toward the cookies. I locked eyes with her and we recognized identical goals.

Together we sneaked towards the cookies from two angles, Mom and Zoe were looking the other way, but I had no idea how long. Thankfully the kitchen wasn't very large, so we reached the cookies in a few moments.

I gave a few to Cora immediately to assure her I could share. She understood the gesture and let me grab the plate. Then we began making our way towards the exit, but I stopped at the sound of Paul approaching. How could I have forgotten him? the only other exit was through Mom and Zoe who… were glaring straight at me.

I yelled "Abort!" and surrounded the cookies and a shadowy cocoon to keep them from spilling. I tried to sink into my shadow, but found myself unable to fall, due to an earthen hand holding me in the air, a hand that originated from Mom.

Cora looked terrified, but mom smiled at her and said, "Don't worry Cora dear, you're not in trouble. You were simply misled by the one who is supposed to be a good example."

I felt her grip tighten a bit, causing me to croak out, "Hey I was teaching her good skills."

"Thievery and not sharing are good skills?" Mom asked in way that told me there was only one right answer.

I hung my head and let her levitate the plate back to the counter. "Honestly Percy I know you just got back from… you know where, but this is unacceptable. I'll let you off this time but that's it, no more mischief."

I sighed, "Yes ma'am."

I looked at Zoe, expecting her to be holding back tears of laughter, but she looked as pale as me. What had mom been talking about with her? Now that I think about it, it was weird that I couldn't hear them, as if a sound barrier was stopping me form overhearing.

Before I could ponder more on it Mom put me down and looked at Zoe, "Never be afraid to be firm with him. he needs a good bit of discipline every now and then."

Zoe just nodded less than eagerly.

"Now why don't you show Cora what to do when you want a cookie."

I looked down at Cora and saw her watching me intently. I sighed and said, "Mother may I please have a cookie?"

She smiled, "Why yes you can Percy. Cora if you want any more after those two you know what to do now."

Cora nodded quickly and took a bite of the cookie. I swear I saw stars in her eyes as she looked down at her cookies with a newfound appreciation.

I also picked up a cookie and took a bite. Gods I missed these. I was suddenly rushed with nostalgic memories of my childhood, or at least what little of it I had.

After I quickly demolished my cookie, I noticed Zoe was standing in the corner awkwardly. "Zoe come here and have one, they're amazing."

She seemed reluctant for some reason, but she eventually gave in and came to stand next to me.

While she tried a cookie, I whispered in her ear, "Are you okay? You seem bothered by something."

She just shook her head, "I'm fine."

I narrowed my eyes at her, "Let me guess, mom gave you the "Hurt my son and I'll destroy you" talk?"

She looked at me and I saw genuine fear in her eyes that confirmed my theory.

I sighed, "I'm so sorry about that, she's a bit overprotective sometimes. I'll talk to her about it later but for now just know that she's all talk. She won't hurt you, she can barely hurt a fly, unless that fly is me."

She nodded, "I know Percy, I'm not upset because of what she said, I'm upset because… wow these cookies are good!"

"I know right! Stop trying to change the subject."

She opened her mouth to try to change the subject again, but before she could mom beat her to it. "Now that we've all had cookies, we'll leave half here and take the other half with us to share with friends."

Cora looked up from her cookies, "Where are we going?"

I knelt next to her, "You can stay here with my mom and Paul for tonight, but Zoe and I have to go take care of some business with some friends. I will come back tomorrow to see you, but right now I have to go."

She sighed, "Do you promise you'll come back?"

I smiled, "I promise I'll come back. Relax, I would never abandon my little sister. Plus, I'm leaving you with my mom, who's way cooler than me. You're going to have blast."

She still didn't seem happy about it, but she didn't protest any more.

With that we headed to the door after saying goodbye to Cora, Mom and Paul, then closed the door. As soon as it closed, Mom, or a duplicate of her, appeared next to us.

"Alright," she said, "Let's go."

She grabbed us both and suddenly instead of the apartment building we were on Half-Blood Hill.

In the middle of a Roman encampment.

Suddenly we were surrounded by legionnaires with spears pointed at us.

I was about to explain that we weren't here to fight, but before anyone could say anything, a shrill high pitched voice screamed, "KILL THE INTRUDERS!"

I had to consciously stop myself from screaming in annoyance as I looked at the smug face of Octavian

 **Chapter 48!**

 **Hello. I just want to formally apologize for bringing Octavian into the story. I doubt he'll be here long, but he's a good plot maker. He obviously didn't get to kill himself due to the entire quest returning except for Percy, so they easily stopped all the bad from happening.**


	49. Chapter 49

Percy POV 

"KILL THEM! THEY HAVE COME TO DESTROY THE PEACE BETWEEN CAMPS!" The shrill voice of Octavian. It was worse than nails on a chalkboard, and the agonizing screams that plagued Tartarus.

Mom, Zoe and I put our hands up, more for the demigod's sake than anyone else's. I stepped forward and said, "We aren't enemies! My name is Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon! This is Zoe Nightshade, hunter of Artemis. Finally this is my mother Sally Jackson, primordial of the earth."

At this the guards surrounding us became nervous. A few of them lowered their spears. I recognized some of them as Dakota and Gwendolyn. The rest glanced warily at Octavian for instruction

The augur smirked in his trademarked annoying way, "Like I would believe such a boldfaced lie! You look nothing like the son of _Neptune._ He was much scrawnier, and carried a smaller sword. You look more monster than man! Zoe Nightshade is known to be dead, and if she were alive she wouldn't be hanging out with the likes of you! Finally I don't know much of the mortal mother of Percy, but I doubt she would be worthy of becoming a primordial! And why would a primordial come in such gaudy mortal clothing?"

Mom was wearing a simple brown skirt and purple blouse. Granted it didn't scream "Super powered being" but it certainly wasn't gaudy.

I clenched my fists and was ready to beat the crap out of him, but I then felt a surge of power behind me that made actually feel sorry for Octavian.

The ground underneath the demigods around us suddenly wrapped around them and moved them out of the way, allowing a clear path to Octavian, who had an amusing "Oh shit" look on his face.

He turned to run, but had to stop quickly to avoid running his head into the tip of Zoe's arrow, which was drawn and pointed straight at him.

"Wha- h-h-h-h-how did you—" he stammered

"I'm the Goddess of speed, running isn't really the best plan." She told him.

I was about to follow her, but I noticed Mom examining her clothes with concern.

I rolled my eyes, "Mom you look beautiful, Octavian is just a di—jerk who doesn't know what he's talking about. I mean the guy wears a freaking toga, what does he know?"

She frowned, "I hope so, these were expensive. I got them on my honeymoon."

"They look great mom," I said, "if you don't believe me we can go see the Aphrodite cabin later for confirmation."

She sighed, "I'll take your word for it I suppose. Now I have to ask, are all your friends at camp this rude?"

I shook my head, "Most of them are pretty nice, just a bit odd. Octavian on the other hand is huge prick who blackmails people to get what he wants."

She wrinkled her nose in disgust, "What god would produce such offspring?"

I chuckled, "None actually. He's a legacy of Apollo, so he's not even a full demigod."

She looked surprised, "Really? Then why is he in charge?"

"He's not."

I smiled as I recognized the voice of girlfriend Reyna. She had changed since I last saw her she now wore an outfit similar to her praetors uniform, but somehow a million times better. She wore a beautiful purple lined with gold trimming, under set of imperial gold armor that conformed to her feminine figure while still looking intimidating. She didn't have a helmet however, and had no sword to speak of. The image was completed with her purple cape that was now etched with flowing designs laid in gold.

She surveyed the seen with her typical stoic expression. When her eyes landed on me, she simply raised an eyebrow.

I smiled, "Hello! This looks bad, but he started it!"

She sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose, "What happened?"

Mom spoke up, "Hi there, you must be Percy's girlfriend."

Reyna tensed for a moment, but quickly shrugged it off, "It would seem so. My name is Reyna, and I am the goddess in charge of camp at the moment.

Mom nodded, but leaned close to me and whispered "I like this one, she'll be a good influence on you."

I rolled my eyes, "How do you know I won't be a good influence on her?"

I could only glare as mom started cracking up at my words.

"What is funny?" Reyna asked sternly.

Mom caught her breath enough to say, ''Sorry, Percy just told me a joke. He has attention issues you know. Anyways what happened here was that I teleported us here to visit the camp and was immediately attacked by that rude, cowardly and overall unpleasant child with the stuffed animals around his waist. I simply immobilized these people so no one got hurt. Then the boy ran away and we thought it would be best to stop him, seeing as he is a bit of a trouble maker."

Over by Zoe, Octavian shouted back, "I was only trying to protect the camp Lady Reyna, those were your orders!"

Reyna ignored him and said, "I must ask you to release them. I will make sure they don't attack again."

Mom nodded and the legionnaires were released from their rocky bindings. They looked at my mom in awe, and a bit of fear, before lining up in formation before Reyna.

Once they were all there she shouted, "Return to Camp Half-Blood! There is no longer any worry about an attack. Find Chiron or a satyr and they'll show you where you'll stay tonight. Dismissed!"

The demigod's all ran in formation towards the camp border.

Octavian however stayed put. I'm sure it was cause he was brave and not because he was still being held at arrowpoint by Zoe.

Reyna walked over until she was standing in front of him.

"What should we do with him?" Zoe asked. "Castration?"

At this Reyna smirked, "That would be amusing. Sadly no. I did tell him to guard the encampment."

Zoe grumbled as she put away her bow. Something about not castrating anyone in over a century.

Octavian fell on his ass as the arrow was no longer in his face. He sighed heavily, but tensed back up as he felt my presence behind him.

"Sure he hasn't disobeyed orders, but what is the Roman procedure for when someone insults you?" I asked Reyna.

She answered, "If it's unwarranted, and the insulted brings forth the issue, the insulter will either apologize formally, or have no choice but to face the one they insulted in a duel. Of course it's not to the death, only until the other is unconscious or yields."

I nodded in understanding. However Octavian quickly became defensive, "But I didn't insult anyone!"

I smirked, "You insulted me when you called me a monster, and scrawny. Not only that, you insulted my mother," I gestured to her standing behind me with her hands on her hips and an annoyed look on her face, "by calling her clothing gaudy. Luckily for you, she isn't petty enough to punish you for it. Unlucky for you is that I am. So now you can either apologize, or face me in a duel."

The augur glared at me in anger, and for a hilarious moment, I thought he might actually choose to face me, instead however he lowered his head and said, "I Octavian formally apologize to Perseus Jackson for my insults to him and his family."

I smirked, "Apology accepted. Now run along back to camp, wouldn't want you to be left out in the cold now would we?"

He glared at me some more, but turned and sulked back to camp half blood.

As soon as he was gone I burst out laughing. "The look on his face! That was beautiful!"

I continued to laugh until I turned to see Reyna staring at me with an annoyed look on her face.

"What did I do this time?" I asked.

"What took you so long?" she asked.

I shrugged, "A lot happened. I found a daughter of Neptune, there was an attack at the hunters camp, and then I got caught up catching up with mom."

She raised an eyebrow, "And you didn't have time to message me to let me know what was going on?"

My eyes widened, "Oh gods, Reyna I'm so sorry! That was stupid of me. I'm sorry I came so late, I should have messaged you to let you know why. It won't happen again."

Zoe spoke up, "To be fair it was partly my fault as well, seeing as I was with him the whole time…"

Reyna sighed, "I'm sorry. It's just been long day straight from becoming a goddess to breaking up fight after fight between the campers. I guess I was just taking it out on you."

I walked up to her and wrapped her into a hug, which she reciprocated, much to my delight. "Don't worry about it, I really should have messaged to see how you were doing. But now that I'm here you don't have to worry about anything for the rest of the day, I promise."

She sighed contentedly in my arms, before tensing up.

I pulled back to see her face red. "What's wrong?"

"Aren't you going to introduce me to your mom?" she whispered/yelled.

"Oh!" I exclaimed, "Right, sorry."

Put my on her back and led her to Mom who was waiting with an amused expression.

"Mom this is my girlfriend Reyna Ramirez daughter of Bellona. She's the former praetor of New Rome and the new goddess of strength and weapon. Reyna, this is my mom Sally Jackson, maker of great cookies."

Mom scoffed, "Is that how you're going to introduce me from now on? Not a word about me being a primordial now?"

I shook my head, "I stick to the important stuff."

Reyna held out her hand, "It's nice to meet you Mrs. Jackson."

Mom waved her off, "Please call me Sally. It's a pleasure to meet you Reyna . if I may, when did you two meet?"

Reyna smirked, "Well I met him at camp this year, but our story actually starts a few years back on Circe's island."

I tensed, "Um, maybe we should get going, we can tell stories later right?"

Mom shook her head, "Oh we have time. Especially because you don't want me to know this story."

Reyna chuckled, showing of her rare yet beautiful smile, "It really wasn't Percy's fault. I was an attendant of Circe, you could call it a phase me and my sister were going through. Everything was fine until Percy arrived. Circe had Blackbeard and his crew held prisoner. Percy let them out, and then stole their ship. They terrorized the island before taking me and my sister hostage for a while."

Mom looked at me in shock, "Percy! How could you let two innocent girls be captured by pirates?! What do you have to say for yourself?"

I opened my mouth to give a satisfying and thorough explanation, but all that came out was, "Uhhhh…"

Reyna saved me, "Like I said, it wasn't his fault. Circe had turned him into a Guinea pig like she did the pirates, and in freeing him, his companion accidently freed them as well. They seemed to be in a hurry on some quest, and fighting our way free of pirates was good training for me and my sister."

Mom sighed, "Well I suppose it can't be helped. You know I'm starting to realize just how little you confided in me about your adventures Percy. I mean, a guinea pig?"

I shrugged, "I didn't want to worry you."

She narrowed her eyes at me, "Are you sure it was that and you weren't just embarrassed about being turned into a fluffy little creature?"

I saw Reyna smirking at me, and I could hear Zoe's barely contained laughter.

I grumbled, "You guys are mean."

Mom laughed and through her arm around me, despite being almost a foot shorter than me, "Here's a tip honey: "Girl's only pick on guys they like."

I scoffed, "You obviously haven't met Clarisse."

"Now," mom said, "why don't you give me a tour of camp?"

"I would like to but right now I need to go find Jackie, she should be around here with the hellhounds. She's probably keeping out of sight until my arrival."

Mom looked interested, "Jackie? Is she the hellhound girl?"

In nodded, "Yeah, she's now the goddess of hellhounds though."

Mom nodded, "Why don't you just call her here? Are you able to do that?"

I scratched the back of my head, "I mean I can, but I think it would be better if I just went to find her."

"Why?" mom asked.

I sighed, "It's just that I have to transform into my hellhound form to call her here, and I'm worried that it will freak you out."

She scoffed, "Please honey I know what a hellhound looks like. Nothing you do can freak me out. Just do it."

I wanted to protest more, but I figured it wouldn't make much of a difference, as she had already made up her mind. I transformed into my hellhound form.

I soon towered far above the three women around me as a giant wolf with the tail of a Manticore, and the wings of a demon.

Mom looked up at me with awe, "Wow. That wasn't what I expected. But I'm not freaked out, promise."

I looked down at her and nodded, "Sorry, I guess I was just overthinking it."

I heard Zoe chuckle, "Never thought I'd hear you say that."

I growled at her playfully. She responded by transforming and growling right back.

Mom watched the scene with surprise. She turned to Reyna, "Can you do that too?"

Reyna shook her head, "He can only give others the power of a creature he killed, and he had only collected the powers of one hellhound."

Mom nodded in understanding, "Well I guess that's a good thing."

I looked back at her, "You might want to cover your ears for this."

She complied and placed her hand on either side of her head.

I imagined calling out to Zoe and having her come here, and I threw my head back to howl.

The sound probably echoed over the entirety of long island."

When I stopped I looked down at Reyna, "You told the campers about the Hellhounds being good now right?"

Her face paled, "Uh oh."

I laughed as I shifted back into human form, "The whole camp is probably freaking out right now."

Reyna however didn't see the humor in it like me, "I should go tell them—"

"No." I stated firmly, "I said you didn't have to worry anymore today and I meant it. Maybe a little scare will pull them together or something."

Reyna raised an eyebrow, "Are you sure? What if it just makes things worse."

I sighed, "Ok fine, go tell them everything is fine but after that you relax for the rest of the day."

She laughed, "Sure thing."

She flashed away.

"So how long until Jackie gets here?" Mom asked.

It was then that I heard something resembling thunder approaching us, "I'm thinking about five seconds."

"PERCYYYYYYYY!" I heard Jackie yell as she came sprinting out of the woods and through the roman encampment.

As soon as she was few yards away from me she leaped at me, transforming back into a human in midair with her arms outstretched.

I caught her in my arms and found myself thrown on my back from the momentum.

"It's good to see you too Jackie." I chuckled.

She got off me while wagging her tail in delight, "What took you so long? You've been gone for ages!"

"Yeah I know. Sorry for not messaging you, it's been a crazy day. But before I get into it, let me introduce you to someone."

She then noticed Mom. She ran ahead of me and shook her hand eagerly, "You must be Percy's mom! It's so nice to meet you! My name is Jackie."

Sally smiled at my energetic and excitable girlfriend, "Hi Jackie, you can call me Sally. It's nice to meet you too."

I was admiring the scene when suddenly I felt something big tackle me from the side.

"You meanie! I'll kill you for hurting Percy!" the figure shouted in a deep and familiar voice.

I quickly wrestled the figure off of me and scrambled back to see the big brown eye of my cyclops brother.

"Tyson?" I asked in confusion, "Why did you attack me?"

He narrowed his eye angrily, "I might not be very smart, but I'm not stupid! You smell weird for a monster but I know you ate Percy, I can smell him in you!"

I stared at him in shock, "What? Tyson no, I didn't eat anyone, it's me! It's Percy!"

"Percy wasn't as strong as you! He was shorter too! Ella now!"

I suddenly found myself being lifted into the sky. I looked up to see the small red harpy Ella had grabbed me by the shoulders and was flying high into the sky.

I looked back down to see mom speaking urgently to Tyson. After a moment he seemed to understand what she was telling him. He looked up and yelled, "Never mind Ella! You can put him back down."

Ella seemed to sigh in relief, and muttered something like: "Too heavy for Ella."

Then she dropped me.

Upon seeing this Tyson's eye grew so wide I feared it would take over his entire face as he scrambled to try and catch me. Soon he stopped where I thought I would land and held out his arms.

He miscalculated.

Lucky for him I landed on my feet with a loud _THUD_ completely fine. Tyson looked at me in awe and confusion.

"Ms. Sally said you were actually my brother, but you are different."

I nodded to him, "It's a long story. The short version is I got a power boost from Chaos which—"

He cut me off, "OHHHHHH! That makes sense. Sorry for attacking you brother, I hope you can forgive me…"

I smiled as he looked down guiltily. I wrapped him in a big hug, "I missed you buddy."

In response he croaked out, "Too tight!"

I held in my laughter as I released him to let him catch his breath. How the tables have turned.

Ella flew down and found her perch on Tyson's shoulder. She looked at me apologetically, "Ella forgot how high we were."

I laughed, "That's okay Ella, I forgive you."

Tyson turned to the woods, "Mrs. O'Leary it's okay! Percy is back!"

At the mention of my old pet's name, I felt dizzy. I realized that she wasn't at the battle, which means she didn't respond to my summons.

Slowly the massive hellhound emerged from the shadows. Upon seeing me I heard a mature woman's voice say, "Percy?"

Before I could comprehend what all this would mean, Jackie said something that made it a thousand times more confusing.

"Mother?"

 **Chapter 49!**

 **You know that feel when you start writing a scene that you think won't take long but it ends up being an entire chapter?**

 **Yeah me neither.**

 **I think I've read some people saying that I made Sally too mean. Apparently I haven't made her loving enough. Well if you ask me she has a right to be a bit sassy after all that has happened, and what some people may call mean, I call playful teasing and discipline. So… oh whale.**

 **Anyways I love you all!**


	50. Chapter 50

Percy POV

As the sun began to set behind the trees, I looked between my pet hellhound, and her daughter who was also my girlfriend. This day just got longer.

As Jackie stared at the enormous hellhound, Mrs. O'Leary stared at her in confusion.

"You smell like… what are you? Who are you?"

Jackie looked down with a start at her humanoid form. She quickly shifted into her hellhound form and stood before Mrs. O'Leary expectantly.

I watched as she stepped back in surprise, "Jackie?"

Jackie's tail wagged with joy. She ran forward towards her mother, who stood there in shock. Jackie noticed this and slowed to a stop. She looked at Mrs. O'Leary uncertainly, "Mom? Aren't you happy to see me?"

This broke the larger hound out of her shock, "Of course!" she expressed this by running forward and nuzzling her daughters neck, "I've missed you terribly Jackie! But I have many questions."

Jackie stepped back and nodded her head, "That's understandable, you're probably wondering why I have a human form."

Mrs. O'Leary shook her head, "How about you start with why you smell like a goddess!"

As Jackie explained to her that she was, in fact, a goddess, and how this came to be, Mom nudged me and asked, "What's going on? Did Jackie call Mrs. O'Leary mom?"

I realized that she probably couldn't speak hellhound like I can, "I'm about as lost as you, she's just explaining to her why she is a goddess."

After a moment, Mrs. O'Leary stared at me I felt a sense of dread in my stomach as she padded up to me to look down at me. I gulped.

"This is awkward huh?" I said, trying to lighten the mood.

She nodded, "You mean how you used to keep me as your pet and now you are dating my daughter?"

I smiled nervously, "Yes?"

She chuckled and allowed her tail to wag, "Relax Percy, you couldn't have possibly known about me. I did do an amazing job pretending to be a dumb mutt."

I kept my mouth shut.

She continued, "I understand you are the new Hellhound King."

I nodded, "Speaking of which, why didn't you answer my summons?"

She seemed to almost sigh and sit down on her haunches. "I was afraid. I heard the call of a new king, but I was afraid it was Salvador pulling some trick."

"Why would Salvador pull a trick like that?" Jackie asked as she walked up next to her mom.

Mrs. O'Leary looked at her sadly. "He wants to kill me."

Jackie tilted her head in confusion, "Why?"

"Because I'm his sister."

She fell silent.

After a few moments of silence, I spoke up, "You know that didn't answer her question right? It only made it more confusing for us.

Mrs. O'Leary looked at me in disbelief, "Really? I thought it was obvious."

Jackie spoke up, "It really isn't. It doesn't explain why you left me to fend for myself when I was still a juvenile…"

Mrs. O'Leary looked at her daughter guiltily, "Like I said, I'm Salvador's sister. I think it's obvious that we are slightly different from regular hellhounds.

I snorted, "You mean how you both are bigger than freaking tanks? And that's just you, Salvador must have been twice your size!"

She nodded, "I was the runt of the litter."

I blinked, "Litter? How many siblings do you have?"

"Only one more! Our sister, the largest of us."

I nodded, "And where is she?"

She lowered her head sadly, "Salvador made certain that she cannot reform."

I wanted to ask how he could do that, but I figured it wasn't the right moment. "Ok then so why were you all so big?"

"Because our father was Cerberus." She stated like it was obvious.

I blinked, "Alright then. I suppose that makes sense."

She stared at me, "You're hopelessly confused aren't you?"

I nodded, "This is probably going to take a minute."

I conjured a couple chairs out of shadows for mom, Zoe, Tyson, Ella, and I to sit in while Mrs. O'Leary explained. Tyson stared at the act in amazement, but didn't question it, as even he could tell now was not the time.

After a couple minutes I finally got it. While Cerberus was Nyx's first hellhound creation, he isn't actually the father of all hellhounds. The smaller more numerous hellhound breed was created after Cerberus, as apparently, Cerberus wasn't satisfying to Nyx. I'd have to talk to her about this later.

Cerberus was the only one of his kind, but he managed to find a female hellhound strong enough to mate with in Tartarus, although she didn't survive the birth. I didn't pry too deep into how it worked. Long story short, that was Mrs. O'Leary's litter. There might have been more litters, but soon after the birth Cerberus was captured by Hades and took him up to the Underworld to be his guard dog.

Apparently, once they grew up in Tartarus to be bigger and stronger than the other hellhounds, while still resembling them with one head each, they accepted them as their leaders. The three of them agreed to lead the race together. However Salvador, the only male, wasn't satisfied.

He snuck up on their older sister and killed her swiftly, knowing that a direct approach would never work. Mrs. O'Leary on the other hand would be doable, but she was warned beforehand by her mate, a strong male who fathered her daughter Jackie. Luckily Salvador hadn't heard about Jackie yet, so the couple entrusted her to another female who was too old to have children.

When Salvador attacked, the male did his best to hold him off while Mrs. O'Leary made her escape.

"Wait." Zoe spoke up, "Why did you have to escape? Even if you lost you can reform can't you? You said your older sister can't reform because of whatever Salvador did to her. What was it?

Mrs. O'Leary seemed to shudder at the memory, "Growing up wasn't easy in Tartarus. We were killed in had to reform several times, luckily we reformed at the same age we were when we were killed, however it was quite a hassle. The thing is: we share a reforming pit?"

She stared at us, as if expecting us to understand immediately. Jackie however gasped in understanding. When she realized we didn't get it, she explained, "All monsters have their own reforming pit where they grow back in Tartarus. Due to Tartarus' size, they are all spread out, so most monster are able to keep the location secret."

I suddenly understood, "So since you share one, Salvador knows where you reform each time, so he can…"

Mrs. O'Leary nodded solemnly, "He can kill us before we are fully reformed, over and over again for all eternity."

Her head shot up then, "But Salvador has been slain! That means he will reform after Natalia, and we can defeat him together!"

"Uh… about that." I said, "You see I only became hellhound king by killing him and absorbing his powers and abilities, basically his entire being. It is a power I received from Chaos. Basically, he won't reform again…"

I awaited her reaction, fearing this might upset her. Much to my relief however, her tail began to wag with relief, "I was wondering how you did that! What a relief!"

I grinned cautiously, "You're not mad that I permanently killed your brother?"

She chuckled, "Of course not. I'm quite happy he is gone."

I then had a thought, "So your sister was named Natalia, and your brother was named Salvador… I'm going to go on a limb here and guess your real name is not Mrs. O'Leary."

The hellhound nodded, "That was the name given to me by Daedalus, he found me wandering around the world, constantly on the run from my brother. He helped me escape by hiding in his labyrinth, this made Salvador lose my trail for good. But yes, my name is not Mrs. O'Leary. It's Mila."

"Mila." I repeated.

"Mila…" Jackie repeated, probably more fascinated than I was. She had just learned her mother's name.

"So," Jackie continued, "I always wondered who you were and why I could never find you. I know your scent by heart, but Arthur and Lily never told me why I was adopted or who you were. I understand now, but there's one thing I have to know."

Mila nodded, "You want to know who your father was."

Jackie nodded.

She sighed, "I found him centuries later on accident. He didn't even recognize me. When he reformed, Salvador found him and tortured him. He was brainwashed to forget me, you, and who he was before. I'm sorry Jackie."

The smaller hellhound stared at her blankly. "Oh."

Mila walked forward and nuzzled her daughter comfortingly. Jackie leaned into it gratefully.

I stood up, "Well Mrs.—I mean Mila, I'm sorry that happened, but now you are completely welcome by all hellhounds. If anyone doesn't agree, just point me toward them."

Mila looked at me, "Thank you Percy."

I nodded, "I think you guys deserve some time together to catch up. I need to go check on camp, so I guess I'll leave you to it, okay Jackie?"

Rather than respond, Jackie shifted to human form and ran into me, pulling me into a kiss that I happily reciprocated.

When she pulled away she pulled my forehead to touch hers and whispered, "I'm so lucky to have you as my new king."

I smiled and whispered back, "I'm even luckier to have you as my queen. Now go on, you haven't seen your mom and centuries by the sound of it, you should get to know her."

She nodded, "I'll come back to you tonight, where will you be?"

I thought for a moment then answered, "Probably in the Poseidon cabin. If you don't find me there talk to Chiron, and he'll send you my way."

She nodded "I love you Percy."

I kissed her again, "I love you too, now go. I've seen your mom when she's angry, best not keep her waiting," I added playfully.

She smiled and ran back to Mila. She transformed into her true form and ran into the woods with her mother following soon after.

As I watched them run away, I heard a confused voice behind me, "Is that Percy's girlfriend?"

I turned to see Tyson with Ella on his shoulder. He was looking at me curiously, "I thought Annabeth was Percy's girlfriend."

I felt myself tense up. I guess nobody had told Tyson either. I felt Mom grab my hand and whisper, "I can tell him if you'd like…"

"Tell me what?" Tyson asked.

I smirked and told her, "He has super hearing, whispering is a bit mute. But I think I should tell him. He's my brother after all. It might take a while though…"

Zoe spoke up, "I know Camp Half-Blood fairly well. I can show her around while you talk to Tyson."

I nodded, "That sounds like a good idea. Is that ok with you Mom?"

She frowned but said, "That's fine."

I smiled, "I'll meet up with you guys later. Don't worry."

They nodded and started walking towards camp. That left me with Tyson and Ella.

Noticing the look of dread on my face, Tyson asked, "What's wrong brother?"

I sighed, "Listen Tyson…"

Zoe POV

I looked back to see Percy holding his sobbing cyclops brother in his arms while the harpy fluttered over them worriedly.

I sighed as I looked back. He has had to tell that story more than enough times. He deserves a break.

I turned back to look at the winding trail in front of us. As I led Sally towards the camp, I remembered how disgusted I used to feel every time I had to come here. Now I'm honestly not sure how I feel. This is where I met Percy, but the last time I was here, I died soon after.

Speaking of uncertain feelings, I looked to Sally walking next to me. She was definitely an amazing woman, even before becoming Percy's mom. She would have made an excellent huntress, and she will make an excellent primordial. However every time I look at her, I remember what she said to me back at the apartment.

When Percy saw my face afterwards, he assumed she threatened me like an overprotective mother, but on the contrary she warned me to keep myself safe.

" _Listen, I know you are a millennia old hunter of Artemis and all that, not to mention a goddess now, but I still have to say it. I know you'll look out for my son, but you also need to look out for yourself. Percy told me how you died, and how you likely new it was coming. However no matter how many times he told himself that, he couldn't help but blame himself. He woke up screaming your name, he had flashbacks to your death, basically he fell into depression. The only one who was able to bring him out with Annabeth, and now she is gone. His loyalty is more than a fatal flaw, it's his Achilles Heel. I don't think he can take losing you again. So please, and I know how messed up and selfish this sounds, but please keep yourself safe for him."_

I knew Percy had strong feelings for his friends and allies, but we barely got along, and we only knew each other for a few days. How I could have such an impact on him after such a short time? He never mentioned this to me, probably fearing that it would upset me.

He was better than any other guy I've ever met, but his care for others was sometimes too strong. I feared that one day it would literally be the death of him.

I was pulled out of my thoughts as we arrived at Half-Blood Hill.

Sally's attention was, understandably, drawn to Thalia's pine tree which was surrounded by a small dragon. Well, small in comparison to Ladon.

"That's a dragon…" Sally said, not fearfully, but seemingly intrigued.

I nodded, "I believe his name is Peleus. He guards the golden fleece."

"Oh, the one that Percy got on his second quest?"

I looked at her quizzically, "I had heard that a daughter of Ares had retrieved it."

She smirked, "Right. A girl named Clarisse. Percy told me he let her bring it back to camp to complete the prophecy and get her father off her back."

I filed that information away for later. At this point finding out about one of Percy's selfless acts has ceased to surprise me, but it hasn't ceased to make me love him more.

We walked through the barrier easily, and were greeted by the perfect temperature and weather.

Sally inhaled in surprise at the temperature change, "Well that's convenient."

I nodded, "Although a bit spoiling. We had no such protection in the hunt, so we suffered through all types of weather and were made stronger for it."

She smiled, "But you also have magic tents that are bigger on the inside and are probably waterproof."

I blushed, "Well yeah but… how did you know about our tents?"

"Percy told me."

I should have guessed, "Is there anything he hasn't told you?"

Her face turned grim, "Yeah, all the stuff that he doesn't think I can handle. Like the fact that THIS CAMP HAS A CLIMBING WALL WITH LAVA COMING OUT OF IT?!"

I stepped back in alarm as her demeanor turned from mild mother to furious primordial rage I could also spy the climbing wall peaking up over the trees. "it's just a climbing wall Sally! What's wrong with that?"

She looked at me in disbelief, "There is freaking lava coming out of the top! What if someone gets burned?"

I shrugged, "There's an infirmary, we have healing magic, they are usually fine."

She started breathing heavily, "He was here as a twelve year old! Do they have an age limit for it? Maybe he never tried it, he was never a fan of heights…"

I put my hands on her shoulders and made her look at me, "Sally, breath with me. In, out, in, out…"

We did this for moment until she calmed her breathing. Once she was ok I told her, "Demigods face dangers worse than that all the time, most of the time it happens outside of camp when they are even younger than twelve. Trust me when I say that having something like that to practice with in an environment where immediate health care is available is a godsend, so to speak."

She seemed to understand, "I suppose you're right. Look at me worrying about the lava wall when my boy has survived Tartarus. You must think I'm silly."

I chuckled, "I just think you have been in the mortal world too long. You'll get used to all this soon. And if it helps, Percy's skin is fireproof and he drop from great heights without a scratch, I don't think the climbing wall is a threat to him."

She sighed, "Yeah. So what are we going to see first, and don't say the climbing wall."

I thought for a moment and said, "We should probably go to the Big House first and check in with Chiron. He'll make sure no one else tries to kill us."

She agreed and I flashed us into the house.

We appeared to find a very surprised Chiron who appeared to have been pacing in the rec/war room.

As soon as he recognized us he knelt down, "My ladies, it's an honor."

I felt very awkward, as I hadn't been treated like a goddess by someone before, save for Percy. I could tell by the way she was fidgeting that Sally hadn't either.

"Uh, could you stand up Chiron," Sally said, "I'm not really comfortable with being worshipped, and I really respect you too much to see you kneel before me."

I nodded, "I feel the same way."

He stood up, "I see. That is a relief. Most goddesses demand such respect, although I know not of the primordials.

Sally snorted, "Oh don't worry, most of them seemed just as high and mighty, more so even."

He chuckled, "Somehow I find that comforting. It is good to see you Sally, and it is truly a blessing to have you back with us Zoe."

I smiled, "It's good to be back I suppose."

Chiron seemed to shift back and forth a bit on his hooves, "I must ask if Perseus will be joining us. I would be lying if I said I hadn't missed the boy, and I hear he has gone through some changes."

Sally answered, "He's outside of camp talking to Tyson about Annabeth."

The centaur winced, "That can't possibly be easy. It is truly a tragedy to lose Ms. Chase. I loved her like family. But I understand she is in a better place now, due to divine intervention."

I nodded, "She was an amazing girl. I only met her briefly and even I could tell. Anyways, I am giving Sally a tour of the camp, would you like to join us?"

He smiled, "I'd be happy to."

We exited the big house to see a swarm of Roman and Greek demigods milling about the camp. Some were arguing, some were laughing, and some were having the most intense volleyball game I have ever seen.

"Hey," Sally said upon seeing the court, "I went to a camp with one of those.

We moved on, ignoring the curious glances from the campers. They would be interested in who we were, but upon seeing Chiron with us, see no threat.

Next we visited the bath rooms.

"We had these too!"

Next the dinning pavilion.

"Ours was inside, and not as clean."

Then the cabins.

"Ours weren't as unique, and not as numerous, but we had them."

Then the forge.

"Yeah we didn't have one of those."

Finally we made it to the practice arena. Surprisingly there were no campers in there battling it out."

"We didn't think it would be a good idea to let them in," Chiron explained, "We wouldn't want the peace to be broken by an accidental maiming."

He unlocked the door and we went inside to see Percy and Reyna sparring.

Despite being vastly underequipped in the power division, Reyna was holding her own quite well. She was using her imperial gold spear against his Conqueror. His every swipe was blocked by her shaft so she could counter with a thrust.

We sat on the sidelines and watched the fight go on. Soon Percy had is sword against her spear, each pushing against one another in a battle of strength.

He leaned in with a smirk, "You realize I'm holding back right?"

Instead of getting angry or anything, she simply smiled back and said, "So am I."

She then grabbed his hands and quickly spun around, flinging his surprised face into the wall of the arena.

I could hear Sally hiss at the sight of her son sprawled on the ground, but she kept her mouth shut. She was getting it.

Reyna chuckled and leaned her spear on her shoulder, "Looks like I'm not the goddess of Strength for nothing."

Percy sat up, still a bit dazed, but lucid enough to grin like an idiot. "That was awesome! I wonder how strong you are.."

I shouted from the stands, "Maybe you should arm wrestle!"

They looked up and smiled upon seeing us watching them. Percy responded. "Definitely! Then you and I should race! But let's do it tomorrow after I take an eleven hour nap."

Chiron trotted up to Percy who smiled at his old teacher, they were the same height now so they could embrace each other with no problem.

"It's good to see you my boy. I've missed my favorite student."

Percy laughed, "It's good to see you too Chiron."

Chiron then stood back, "I know about what happened. You know it's not your fault right?"

I saw the familiar pain in Percy's eyes again, but he answered, "Yeah I know. Tyson told me too, after he finished crying. He went back to the Big House with Ella. I was planning on sleeping in the Poseidon cabin tonight, is that alright?"

Chiron waved the question away, "Consider it yours Percy, there's no need to ask."

"Thanks."

Reyna spoke up, "The Greeks and Romans seem to be getting along well enough, and it's almost 10:00. Do you want to turn in for the night?"

He nodded, "This has got to have been the longest day ever. But before I do, mom did you see the whole camp.

Sally nodded, "I saw it all, just go to bed. You deserve a good night's sleep in a real bed."

He sighed at the thought of it, "Okay then, time to hit the sack.

Then a flaming boulder the size of a garbage truck hit him.

 **Chapter 50!**

 **I know I know, another cliffhanger. I'm evil. But for me this is basically practice for when I make a real book, so I'll do as many as I want and you can't stop me! Muahahahahahahahaha!**

 **Anyways as always I love you all, see you next time!**


	51. Chapter 51

Percy POV 

I just want to go to sleep.

It has been a very long day. It started with me killing Gaea and her giants, and it's ending with a giant boulder crushing me into the dirt. If someone were to write about this who wrote short chapters and didn't plan ahead very well, it would probably take like ten chapters. But it was almost over, and I was going to get lie down in an actual bed for the first time since I got back from Tartarus. The ones in the House of Night were fine, but there was the matter of the toxic air that kind of ruined it.

However instead of happily sawing logs, possibly with a couple beautiful women next to me, I was under a flaming boulder. Granted, while it hurt like a bitch, it didn't damage me that much as resilient as I was. I was currently on my back with the boulder on my chest. I also seemed to be pushed several feet into the ground.

I was about to push it off, when it was pulled off me and thrown to the side swiftly by Mom. She looked down at me worriedly. Reyna and Zoe were also looking down at me, although with less concern. I waved, "Hey."

She sighed "Oh thank gods, you're alive!"

I chuckled at that as I cracked, "It's going to take more than a little boulder to kill me."

"It was a flaming boulder…" She said helplessly.

I smirked, "I'm fireproof. Don't worry mom, I'm not as fragile as I used to be. Anything short of a god drop kicking me shouldn't be a problem.

She began to calm down, but then became red with rage, "WHERE DID THAT COME FROM?"

Reyna spoke up, "When we arrived, Octavian had set up several onagers, they're basically giant catapults, and they fire giant flaming boulders.

I nodded, "Well that's one mystery solved, next one: who the hell fired it?"

"Percy," Zoe spoke up, "Listen."

I did as she said and when I did, I heard yelling, thunder and clanging metal.

Zoe looked at me pointedly and I nodded in understanding, "Let's go."

We followed the sound that seemed to be coming from the Roman encampment, which makes sense as that is where the Onagers are.

Needless to say it didn't take us very long to reach the encampment. What we saw wasn't too surprising.

The Greek and Roman Demigods were all gathered around the onager in what can only be described as an angry mob. I saw Chiron in the back trying to reach the center of the commotion, but with his large frame and the outrage of the campers, he couldn't find his way through.

We ran up next to him, which ended up startling him, "My goodness! Thank the gods you all are here. Maybe you can help alleviate this situation, you see someone fired the onager into camp.

I nodded, "Yeah. It landed on me."

He looked at me in surprise, "Well I'm glad you're alright. If it were any other camper I would say it was a lucky shot, but if it's you I'd wager they were aiming somehow."

I nodded, "I agree, that does sound like my luck. Don't worry Chiron, we'll get this handled."

He nodded, and I got ready to fly over the crowd, but before I did I turned to mom.

She narrowed her eyes at me, "What?"

"I think it would be best if you went home about now."

She glared at me. "Why would you think that? I intend to find out who shot my son with a catapult!

I nodded, "That's the reason. As angry as I am, I'm more concerned for the guy who suffers your wrath. I have this handled, and no offence, I love you, but I don't think you are fully in control of your powers yet, I'd hate for you to accidentally do something you'll regret."

She sighed, "Fine, I'll head home, but you have to promise to tell me who did it and how they got punished."

"Deal." I shot her a finger gun, and she flashed away, leaving me with Zoe and Reyna.

"That was a good idea." Zoe said, "She looked ready to destroy anyone who stood in her way."

I chuckled, "Yeah, plus I don't want her to see what I do to the guy who hit me with a boulder. Let's go."

I sprouted my dragon wings and grabbed Reyna and Zoe. I've notice that while the death wings were faster, the dragon wings were much stronger, and were better for carrying passengers.

I flapped up, blasting the demigods with a gust of air before they stared at me in awe. I recognized a few in the back: Nyssa, Will, Drew, and Katie. They seemed to be trying to get to the front, but were having about as much luck as Chiron. However my attention was on them for only a moment before it was drawn to what was going on at the front of the crowd next to the onager.

Backed against the onager was Octavian, holding the golden eagle, and surrounded by a roman demigods. They seemed to be protecting him from the mob, but their attention was mostly focused on the demigods in front.

Jason, Piper, Frank, Hazel, Bianca, Nico, and Clarisse had their weapons drawn and were trying to get through the line. Jason was trying to fly over them, but archers would shoot at him until he descended. Piper was trying to charm speak them, but it didn't seem to be working, maybe they were wearing ear plugs. Frank was attacking in bear form, but he seemed to be holding back, probably because they used to be on the same side, so he wasn't much help. Nico and Bianca were raising an army of the dead together, and Hazel was outfitting it with imperial gold weaponry drawn from all over the camp, however as fast as it was forming, it was being destroyed by lightning bolts from the eagle. Clarisse however had somehow found her way into the middle of the roman soldiers and was fending them off from all sides with her spear, although it looked like she was too busy defending t o

As I looked down at the scene, I wondered out loud, "Why are those legionnaires fighting for Octavian? Don't they know they are on the wrong side?"

Reyna answered, "He's probably forcing them through blackmail. I had no idea he had amassed so many victims."

Chaos chimed in, _I can confirm that. They really have no choice but to obey, I'd rather not get into what he has on them though._

I sighed, "Well, we better get down there. Mind if I make an entrance?"

Zoe snorted, "Why ask? You're just going to do it anyway."

"True. I've been spending too much time with Chaos. Anyways I'm thinking you guys go in first so we can play a little trick, okay?"

They both nodded their understanding, and I flew high above in the night sky to drop them at the front. Of course they landed with style. Zoe did a parkour roll into a fighting stance with the speed and grace of panther, while Reyna used her strength and momentum to slam both fists into the ground, creating a loud shockwave that caused everyone to stop what they were doing.

Zoe kept quiet, probably because not many people would know her at this point, and let Reyna stand up straight and call out, "WHO FIRED THE ONAGER?"

The crowd was silent now, eager to see what the new goddess would do. Jason for his part was staring at Reyna with his mouth ajar, with a bit of drool coming out. Piper was similar until she noticed Jason, which caused her face to turn grumpy. Interesting.

Frank and Hazel looked relieved to see their former praetor, but Bianca and Nico noticed Zoe and had sadistic grins on their faces, knowing what was to come.

The roman soldiers were fucking terrified, but they held their ground. Most surprisingly however was that Octavian didn't seem the least bit afraid. Maybe he thought his men would protect him? Whatever the case he was surely mistaken.

"I'll ask again." Reyna said in her eerily calm voice, "Who fired it? Who hit Percy with the onager?"

This elicited a collective gasp from the crowd at the thought that I got hit. It was actually quite heartwarming to see

Octavian began laughing. Only it wasn't regular ha ha laughing, it was psychotic and maniacal. I think he was actually frothing at the mouth. "I did it! Me! I killed Percy Jackson! I'm a hero!"

Instead of being angry, Reyna stared at him and asked, "How did you know where he was? it was a perfect shot."

He continued giggling, "Oh I had some help from the voice, but I assure you the idea was mine! I killed Percy Jackson!"

I winced at this, it sounds like he had some help from your friendly neighborhood devil, however I didn't doubt that all Octavian needed was a push, so this was almost a blessing. Now I can stop him from doing something worse later.

 _That's right._ Chaos said _Lucifer didn't really do much, it might be best to kill him, if only for his own good._

He laughed some more until Reyna said, "I never said he was dead."

As Octavian faltered, I took that as my que. I dispelled my wings and let myself fall to the ground, right behind Octavian.

My feet hit the ground with a thud, but for fun I added a small earthquake for effect, something that was much easier now with my mother's blessing. The entire camp trembled a bit and Octavian stood stiffly, as if not wanting to admit who was behind him.

Upon seeing their employer in obvious danger, the soldiers made a move towards me. Unfortunately for them they suddenly found themselves without weapons. Some were snatched out of their hands by Zoe as she sped by faster than anyone had ever seen, others were ripped from their hands and flew into the air straight to Reyna where they orbited around her. I didn't even know she could do that, I guess that was part of her powers as the goddess of strength and weapons. However the golden eagle wasn't affected. I guess there were limits, we would have to find out later.

The roman demigods, now unarmed, surprisingly kept coming, whatever Octavian had on them must have been big to motivate them like this. I just used the shadows to hold them in place while I dealt with Octavian. Clarisse, for her part, chuckled at her opponents predicament and walked through their ranks with the other quest members.

When he saw that no help would come, Octavian reluctantly whirled around with the eagle, ready to attack, only for me to smack it out of his hands. I sent a shadow to catch it and bring it to Reyna.

"Your boulder gave me a headache." I stated simply, and grabbed him by the neck and lifted into the air.

I spoke loud enough for everyone to hear me wonder, "What should we do with him? He has admitted for aiming at me with the onager, and it hurt like a bitch, so any ideas?"

Jason seemed a bit uncertain, but he said, "We should hold a trial."

I laughed loudly, "Sorry Jason but the trial is already over. Next!"

He frowned but said nothing. Zoe spoke up, "Let's castrate him!"

There was a collective gasp and wince from all the males in the camp, but I just chuckled, "You know I love you Zoe but that's your solution to everything." I winked at her. She just smiled and shrugged in defeat.

Nico was next, "I can arrange a very special afterlife for him."

I grinned, "I like the way you think! But that is already a given for him. I want to do something to him in _this_ life."

No one said anything, until finally, Clarisse spoke up, "I think we should let Prissy decide, seeing as he was the one to be attacked."

I chuckled at the old nickname. I knew that while it used to be mockery, it was now just a friendly jab, although by the frowns on their faces I could tell that Zoe and Reyna didn't see it that way.

I called out, "Does everyone agree?"

There was a collective roar of approval, but when it died down I saw Chiron walking to the front with a disapproving look on his face "Percy, no one denies that you have the right, but think about what it would mean. Killing monsters and killing a demigod are not the same. It will change you."

I smiled, "I appreciate the concern Chiron but you're wrong. Killing a demigod won't change me, Tartarus already did that. Some people deserve to die."

Chiron looked like he wanted to protest, but he knew I was right.

I could feel Octavian trembling in my hand, I brought him close to my face and said, "For you however, I think death is too kind."

I threw him to the ground and unsheathed my sword. I nodded to Reyna and she sent me another imperial gold sword which I threw to Octavian.

"Stand up and pick up the sword." I ordered.

He seemed uneasy but he did as I said. Once he stood to face me, I said, "Come at me!"

He shook his head, making me sigh, "Either come at me or die a horrible death, 'kay?"

He came at me.

He thrust his sword at me, only for me to slice his blade in half, spin with the momentum and come around to hold the blade at his neck, all in the blink of an eye.

"I win." I said.

As I said it, golden energy emerged from his chest and flew into mine. As the power entered me I felt… nothing.

Honestly I couldn't tell if it even worked from the way I felt, but Octavian suddenly collapsed breathing heavily, and looking paler than usual.

He looked at me in terror, "What did you do to me?"

I smirked, "This is your punishment. I've taken what little power you had as a legacy, and I made you mortal. Now you will live the rest of your life just like any other human, unable to see through the mist, and unable to affect us in any way."

His eyes widened, "Y-you can't."

"I already did."

He started looking around for anyone to help him, "He can't! He can't do this! Don't let him! Please!" no one helped him.

I gagged him and tied him up with shadows and put him at my feet. "I was planning on doing this later, when I wasn't so damn tired, but screw it, you're all here. My name is Perseus Jackson, and around two weeks ago I fell into Tartarus with Annabeth Chase. She didn't make it, but I know for a fact she is in a better place. I soon learned that I had been chosen, by the creator Chaos to be her champion. With this came the ability to grow stronger."

I transformed into my hellhound form, causing the demigods to instinctively prepare for a fight, but I called out, "I am the king of Hellhounds. I earned this right by killing the former king. The hellhound race is now your ally. If any hellhound attacks you, they will answer to me, and if you kill a hellhound, you will also answer to me."

I transformed back, "Any questions?"

There were none. Mostly because everyone seemed to be in some form of shock.

I nodded, "Good… Oh and I have the powers of the primordial of shadows and the titan of fire and the god of the Styx but those are less relevant. Now everyone go back to camp! The show is over."

They didn't seem to want to, but people started wandering back to the camp talking excitedly with each other about what happened. The quest members along with a few others remained.

I left Octavian on the ground to deal with later and walked down to greet them.

Bianca threw herself at me in a big hug, "I'm so glad you're alive. Where's Damasen"

I chuckled as I hugged her back, "And to you as well. Damasen is fine, he's on Olympus. I hope the return of the statue went smoothly."

She shrugged, "The campers settled down as soon as it arrived, but the trip was a bit annoying. We were attacked by a bunch of monsters, and Jason got knocked out again."

I looked at him in surprise, "Really? What was it this time?"

He blushed, "Uh… a brick hit me cause I was standing in an active construction zone…"

I blinked, "Huh, interesting."

He looked confused, "You're not going to tease me?"

I scoffed, "Heavens no!"

He sighed, "That's a relief, the others really laid—"

"I mean considering my situation, I'm not one to judge someone based on their love life."

He turned red, "I'M NOT ATTRACTED TO BRICKS!"

"Woah woah woah!" I said, "I didn't say that! I'm just implying it."

He growled and stormed off, literally. Piper looked as he flew away helplessly and just walked back to her cabin.

I saw Frank and Hazel giggling at my antics. I walked up to them and wrapped them In a hug, "Good to see you guys. I'm glad you made it back safe."

They nodded, "Not as glad as we are that you made it out of Tartarus," Hazel said.

"Yeah," Frank agreed, "And I'm really sorry about Annabeth Percy, I know you guys would have gone the distance together if it weren't for that damn spider."

I smiled, "Yeah."

I then noticed Nico talking with Will Solace. Nico was doing his token "go away from me" bit, but Will wasn't budging. I decided to go see what it was about.

"I'm fine, gosh lay off me will you?" Nico spat at the blonde, who just glared back.

"The trip couldn't have been easy, just let me check your vitals—"

"Hey guys!" I said surprising them, "What's up?"

Nico grumbled, "Solace thinks I pushed myself with delivering the statue, but I feel fine! Bianca did half the work anyways."

I nodded in understanding. "He's right, he should be fine Will, you should leave him aloOH!"

I "fell" forward towards Nico and "accidentally scratched him on the arm with my claws, not enough to seriously injure, but enough that it would have to be treated."

"OW! What the heck Percy!?" he yelled.

I scrambled to my feet, "Oh jeez! I'm sorry Nico! Gosh, that looks bad! Will you should take him to the infirmary right now."

Nico groaned but let Will lead him away. Will looked back at me curiously, to which I winked suggestively, his eyes widened but before he could react I turned away.

I saw Reyna and Zoe waiting for me, I smiled and walked up to them. "Let's go to bed."

I put an arm around each of them and walked back to my cabin. I yawned as we walked, ignoring the stares of the campers around us.

When we reached the Cabin, I threw open the door and almost cried as the familiar ocean breeze wafted out. I walked in and found my old bunk, with my minotaur horn still hanging on the wall. The shield Tyson made was missing, but I was too tired to worry about that at the moment.

"You can stop hiding Jackie, I can hear your heartbeat." I called out.

Her pouting face popped out from the bunk above me, "You could have pretended for the fun of it…"

I laughed, "Maybe another time sweetness, but tonight I think I just want to enjoy being back in my cabin again. I'm happy to share the bed best I can, or you could just find another bed, you guys are always welcome her."

I laid my head down on my pillow and closed my eyes, ready to pass out when I heard Zoe say, "Percy, I know you're tired, but are you sure you don't want to go ahead and make good on your promise?"

I sat up quicker than the human eye could see, "I'M AWAKE!"

 **Chapter 51!**

 **Sorry this is coming out late, I've been having trouble focusing because of… well let's call it drama.**

 **Just a heads up, school is starting next week for me, so I might have updating slow a bit, if I don't manage my time well, which I don't . Sorry. If it makes you feel better, It might be a few weeks, but some of the authors I follow are almost updating monthly now, so I feel your pain, it just can't be helped. So please don't say "UPDATE PLZ" in the reviews, because it doesn't make me update faster, it just annoys me.**

 **Finally there will be sexy times in the next chapter. If anyone complains about the size of Percy's dick I swear to every pantheon in this universe and the next I'll add another inch for each review.**

 **Anyway I love you all! Byeeeee**


	52. Chapter 52

**NOTE: DO NOT TRY THE FOLLOWING SCENES AT HOME. THE CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY ARE TRAINED AS PROFESSIONAL FICTIONAL CHARACTERS AND THEREFORE CAN DO WHATEVER THE FUCK THEY WANT (OR WHATEVER MAKE THEM DO). THAT IS ALL**

Third Person POV

Percy stared at the three women in front of him lustfully, he could feel himself growing larger in anticipation.

Soon his pants began to grow tighter, and tighter… and tighter… what the fuck?!

It's still growing?! At this point the women are watching Percy's dick grow in fear. It ripped through his pants and continued growing up his chest.

When it was finally done he had a 34 inch penis, which he stared at in horror.

There was a moment of silence before he finally said, "What. The. FUCK!

Zoe looked up at him in fear, "Percy I know I said I was ready but I didn't know it had grown so much…"

Reyna threw herself through the window without a word and ran away, bleeding from the broken glass,

Percy looked at Zoe in bewilderment, which she mistook for lust. "Percy please! I can't do this."

He realized what she was thinking and shook his head, "I know Zoe, I mean look at it! It's as thick as my biceps! I think I might actually kill you if we tried!"

Zoe began sobbing "What are we going to do! This ruins everything!

"Eh." Jackie said, "I've seen bigger."

 **BACK TO THE REAL STORY YOU PERVES :P**

PERCY POV

"I'M AWAKE!" I accidentally shouted. I tried to stand up but ended up falling on the floor. As I lay there dazed I found myself staring at three very amused women.

"We can wait until tomorrow Percy," Zoe chuckled, "you don't have to force yourself."

I stood up, towering over them, "Are you kidding? I've been waiting for this for decades, I just thought you guys weren't into it right now. I guess I need to learn to read you better."

Jackie smirked, "To be fair we are very good actresses. Now shall we get on with it?"

Zoe elbowed her, "Calm down."

She looked at her in confusion, "What? I was only trying to move it faster, what reason do we have to wait?"

Reyna spoke up, "It's more romantic if you take it slow."

We all looked at her, causing her to blush, "I'm not an expert I just know the basics!"

Jackie shook her head. "I don't understand why you all are making this so complicated." As she said this she began stripping her clothes off in an aggravated frenzy.

Reyna looked away, now redder than I thought possible, "W-what are you doing?!"

Jackie looked at all our embarrassed faces in confusion as she finished stripping completely naked. "This is how intercourse happens right? You remove your clothing and insert the penis in the—"

"We know how it works!" Zoe snapped. "But humans do a little more than that Jackie." She said this more calmly.

Her ears drooped sadly, "Sorry…"

I decided then to stop being a pussy. "Okay you know what! You don't have to be sorry"

I snapped my fingers and dispersed my shadow clothing, leaving me completely naked with Jackie. This caused even her face to turn pink.

I walked toward her confidently and pulled her into an intense make out session, to which she responded with a happy, "Hmm!

After a solid thirty seconds I pulled away to see her dazed but happy face, "So that's what you do first…"

I chuckled, "That's just the tip of the iceberg."

Speaking of tips, Jackie gasped as she felt mine brush against her leg as it stood at attention, ready for what was to come.

I noticed Reyna staring, "You okay?"

She shook her head. "You didn't tell me it had grown with the powers…"

Zoe chuckled, albeit a bit nervously "If you ask him it was always that big. although I don't have any way to know if it's true or not."

I gave them a hurt expression as Jackie attacked my neck, "You mean my word isn't enough for you?"

She raised an eyebrow and Jackie stopped her hickey assault to say, "It's nothing against you. Males are biologically inclined to lie to impress females. It happens all the time with hellhounds, so I'm told."

I frowned and pulled away from Jackie, much to her disappointment, this was not going as planned. "Now this is getting a bit hurtful. You guys know I'm not that kind of guy."

Zoe looked conflicted but Reyna, who finally managed to look at me without blushing said, "I know a way we can tell." She then whistled loudly

Suddenly Argentum and Aurum appeared by her side, seemingly out of nowhere.

I remembered these two and gulped as they stared at me hungrily. "Like I said, I wasn't lying about my size not changing."

The dogs didn't move.

"Okay he's telling the truth." Reyna said.

Zoe shook her head, "Percy I'm sorry if I made you angry with my skepticism but you have to understand, I have seen a lot of penis' in my day."

We all looked at her trying not to laugh, to which she growled, "In the castration sense!"

I stopped laughing.

"Anyways," she continued, "I've never one seen a man or demigod with such size, I didn't see how it was possible."

I shrugged, "I don't know."

Suddenly there was a knock on the door, "Brother! Why is the door locked? Are you okay?"

I cringed, "Damn it, I forgot I shared this cabin with Tyson. JUST A MINUTE."

I looked at the girls sadly, "This has been a train wreck."

They all agreed, "It just wasn't planned well Percy," Zoe said as I materialized clothes for me and Jackie, "It's not your fault."

" _OH, FOR CHAOS' SAKE!"_ A female voice echoed in the room, and it wasn't Chaos.

Before we could do anything, the shadows flew at us from the walls and swallowed us up.

THIRD PERSON POV

The three girls and Percy were deposited on a giant bed in a room with pitch black walls. The room itself was lit by several scented candles around the room, giving it a very romantic feel.

"Percy where did you take us?" Reyna asked, fear evident in her voice.

Percy shook his head "This wasn't me. I even tried to loop us back around but someone else stopped me."

"That can only mean…" Jackie's eyes widened.

Suddenly Nyx materialized in front of the bed wearing lacy black lingerie covered with a sea through black nightgown, "That was just painful to watch."

They were in the House of Night.

Normally this would worry most people, in fact it did worry Reyna, but Percy, Jackie and Zoe just let out a sigh of relief.

"Good to see you Nyx," Zoe said, "But um, what's with the outfit?"

Nyx rolled her eyes, "Isn't it obvious? Honestly that was the most awkward attempt at sex I've ever seen. Honestly I expected more from you guys."

"You were spying on us?" Percy asked.

"I am the embodiment of night, so naturally I can see everything that happens in it. It's also why I was able to overpower you so easily, besides your lack of experience. But that's beside the point."

"Sorry," Reyna spoke, "You mean you're Nyx?"

The primordial smiled at her, "That's right. Nice to meet you Ms. Ramirez. Welcome to the Harem.

At that all of them blushed scarlet, including Percy, causing Nyx to chuckle. "Oh come on! We all know that's what it is. Get used to it."

Again everyone blushed, but Percy asked, "Why did you bring us here Nyx?"

Nyx looked down at her outfit then back at him, "I thought I had made it obvious. I was quite angry that you tried to have your first time without me, but after watching how hopeless you all were in the subject, I was more pitiful. So I brought you all here to show you how it's done."

Percy looked at her in surprise, "Oh. I didn't know you were…"

"Already in love with you?" Nyx raised an eyebrow, "Yeah well…I only recently realized it myself."

"And you're sure you're ready to take this step already?"

She scoffed, "Oh please, I'm not some maiden goddess. I've had more than a few partners in my lifetime, including multiple people at once. I'll show you how it's done."

Before anyone could respond, Nyx snapped her fingers, causing the shadows to surge forward again, only instead of teleporting them, they stripped them of all clothing and replaced them with black lingerie like Nyx's. Percy however was left with nothing.

"Sorry for the lack of color variety," Nyx told the girls, "I'm a bit limited in that area, but you all look sexy nonetheless."

They responded with glares that would make an army run for their lives, but Nyx just chuckled and turned to Percy, who just looked uncertain. Sure he knew how sex and romance worked, but not for four women at once.

Nyx walked towards him with a coy smile, "Come now Percy, It's rude to keep a lady waiting, especially four ladies."

He looked conflicted, so Nyx appeared behind him and put her arms around him and whispered in his ear, "Relax. If you're worried about where to start, I'd recommend Jackie, as you left her hanging earlier. I'll keep the others company."

Jackie's ears perked up, and try as she might, she couldn't stop her tail from swaying back in forth.

Nyx gave him a light but meaningful push towards the hellhound girl, and smirked as he crawled forward with new purpose in his stride.

It was true that Nyx had only recently come to terms with her feelings, but as she spent most of her time in her House, what was less than a day for Percy was several days for her. As Percy attacked Jackie's face with his own, slowly lowering her on her back, Nyx made her way to Zoe an Reyna who were also watching intently, as if taking notes.

She leaned close to Reyna and put her hand on her shoulder, allowing her entry into the young goddess's mind.

" _You don't have to do this you know."_ Nyx's voice sounded in Reyna's mind.

The former praetor looked to her in shock, no longer watching as Percy unclipped Jackie's bra, giving him access to her breasts.

" _It's fine Nyx"_ She responded, " _I know I'm the newest, but I'm okay with this."_

Nyx shook her head, " _I don't worry about that. I am worried about you. I know what happened with the werewolves."_

Reyna's eyes widened, she looked at Nyx in a mixture of shock, fear, and suspicion. _"How could you possibly know about that? We never told anyone."_

Nyx looked at her sadly, _"It happened during the Night, so I know about it. There are very few things that happens after dark that I don't know about, it's a blessing and curse. But I want to be sure that you know that it is never unacceptable to back out of this."_

Reyna stared at her for a moment before slowly nodding, " _I know. It is probably the only reason I have remained a virgin up till now. But when I'm around Percy, I can't think of anything else but him. So I'm not worried."_

Nyx smiled, " _That's good to hear. Just know that I'm here if you want to talk about it. And also don't freak out when I do this."_

"Hu—mmmmph!" Reyna was silenced as Nyx surged forward and kissed her.

Meanwhile Percy had finished playing around with Jackie's chest, leaving her panting with pleasure. "That felt good."

He smirked, "Just wait." and he proceeded to slide down her torso, running his hands along the sides of her body as he went, causing her to shiver in pleasure. He finally made it to her waist and slid down her panties, throwing them to the side. This gave him full access to the pussy in front of him, surrounded in what short yet untamed pubic hair, which he stared at hungrily.

This look made Jackie nervous, "Percy? What are you doing?"

He looked up at her and smiled, "Just relax, and trust me. There is a lot more to sex with humans."

She still looked nervous but nodded in consent. He then began to gently caress her clitoris with his index finger, making her gasp and shiver uncontrollably.

"What was that?" she asked breathlessly. "And can I have some more?"

Zoe had been watching these proceedings, unsure of what to do. However the sound of another moan caught her attention. She turned around and had to do a double take. Behind her, Nyx was on top of Reyna, making out heavily with her and rubbing her breasts through her bra. Reyna was surprised at first but had long since given up trying to resist the far stronger being, especially since she quite enjoyed it.

"What are you doing?!" Zoe asked them.

Nyx reluctantly pulled away from Reyna, who took the opportunity to catch her breath, and smirked at Zoe. "Oh come on princess. You can't tell me that you haven't had experience with this with your little band of merry maidens. Your tents may be magically protected from my sight, but you all share tents, and I know way too well what a couple decades of no action will do to a girl."

As she spoke she didn't stop massaging Reyna's breasts, much to the girls relief.

Zoe blushed scarlet but responded, "Be that as it may, you're mistaken. Artemis forbid all forms of love, even between girls. Besides we were basically sisters, it would be weird."

Nyx shrugged, "Whatever. But don't knock it till you try it princess, just take it from Rey here."

Reyna opened her eyes in question, "Rey?"

Nyx nodded, "I'm working on nicknames for all of you. You're Rey for obvious reasons. She's Princess because she wore a tiara for like three millennia. Jackie will probably be… oh wow.

Zoe and Reyna followed her gaze to see what had distracted her, and acquired similar slack jawed expressions as they watched Jackie clench the sheets under her as if hanging on for dear life, as Percy ravished her nether regions with his mouth as he massaged her thighs on either side of his head. The girl looked like she was about to reach her climax as she moaned uncontrollably. After a few more breathtaking moments, she yelled (or howled?) in pleasure as Percy lifted his head to reveal his face covered in a clear liquid.

Zoe finally calmed down and saw him like this, she looked scared and embarrassed "Oh fuck did I—"

"No you didn't." Nyx told her, "That's what happens when a girl orgasms. It's perfectly natural."

Jackie tilted her head in confusion, "Girls can do that too? I thought only males did."

Nyx sighed "Sadly with hellhounds that probably is true, as mating doesn't involve much romance. But never be afraid to let him know if you don't have it, otherwise it's just rude."

Jackie nodded in understanding, and smiled with slight excitement. "I can't wait for my next one. Percy?"

Percy however was staring at Nyx and Reyna, "What are you doing?"

Nyx winked, "I said I would keep them company. I see you don't mind."

She was referring to his erection, that had just gone from aroused to hard as celestial bronze.

Jackie took the opportunity to roll over and get on her hands and knees. She nudged Percy with her tail to get his attention, "I'm ready."

He looked at her position with a blush, as she was shamelessly presenting her plump ass and still wet vagina to him. "You know there are other… uh… more intimate ways we could do it."

She shook her head, "This is what feels right. Please put it in already, it feels really good down there and I don't want the feeling to go to waste."

Percy couldn't bring himself to say no, "Alright but we need to go slow at first, cause it's going to hurt a bit in the beginning."

She looked back and nodded. With that Percy lined up with her vagina and slowly pushed it in, relishing the feeling while being careful to not let loose like every fiber of his body wanted him to. After a moment he came to the barrier. "This is the part that hurts, are you ready?"

She took a breath and nodded. "Do it fast to get it over with."

He nodded, "On 3. One." He pushed past the barrier.

Jackie hissed and fell on her forearms as she felt the pain, "What happened to two and three?"

He bent over and held her close as the pain faded, "Sorry, I thought it would be better that way than making you count down in dread."

She took a minute to let the pain fade before sighing, "I guess you're right. The pain is gone now I'd like you to start moving."

He let go and began to thrust into her, slowly at first, then gradually picking up speed. Each thrust sent a wave of pleasure into Jackie and Percy. Each thrust allowed Percy to go deeper and deeper.

While they did this Nyx had Zoe pinned down and was giving her the same treatment as Reyna, who was watching with a bit of a disappointed expression.

Nyx pulled her lips of Zoe and smiled cockily, "I bet you're seriously regretting those years of maidenhood now huh?"

Zoe scowled, "Fuck you."

Nyx winked, "Go ahead."

Zoe narrowed her eyes and thrust her hand towards her panties and ripped them off with one hand.

Nyx chuckled with an amused expression "That's more like it."

As Zoe attacked Nyx, Jackie was rapidly approaching her climax as Percy pounded her from behind. His abs glistened with sweat as he thrusted in and out with no sign of slowing down. Even though she was now resting her head on the bed with her tongue hanging out, Jackie could feel his hot breath on her back. He rested his large hands on her hips to get leverage. He looked oddly focused, which for him was quite unusual. He always fidgeted and darted his eyes around at least a little bit. He was still ADHD.

Finally he thrust in a final time, impossibly sheathing his entire penis into Jackie's vagina, causing her tail to stand up straight and for to throw her head back in a soundless gasp of pleasure, before cumming again, way harder than the first time. Once the feeling finished she collapsed back on the bed.

Nyx clapped enthusiastically as she clenched Zoe's head between her thighs, "Very impressive for your first time Percy. And you're already to go again?"

He looked a bit confused as he pulled out of the barely conscious girl, but he nodded, "You two seem busy. Reyna, are you ready?"

The Puerto Rican goddess seemed hesitant at first, but quickly shook it off and stared straight at Percy, who was reaching up to wipe sweat off his forehead, the entire motion looked like it was crafted by chaos herself to show off his body.

She gulped, "I'm ready."

Percy made his way toward her and wrapped her in his arms, pressing his lips gently onto hers. However she surprised him by turning the gentle kiss into a brutal war of a make out session, just not enough to make him lose. After a serious battle of the tongues, it ended with a draw as Percy pulled back with a questioning look. She smirked and said "I've never been one to let the man take control. I hope you don't have a problem with that."

He shook his head, "Not in the slightest."

She grinned and pushed him on his back. He smiled up at her and tried to sit up to kiss her, but she pinned him back down. He tried to resist but found her strength nearly equal to his own.

She leaned down so her face was even with his, "You just sit back and relax."

He seemed a bit uncertain but he sat back and nodded. Reyna than began to gyrate back and forth, grinding her clothed pussy on his exposed penis, causing him to groan in ecstasy.

She moaned a bit too as she grinded her clit on his dick through her panties. However she gaped as the clothing separating the two suddenly vanished.

"You're welcome!" Nyx said.

Reyna muttered a few choice words at the primordial, before returning her attention to Percy and continuing to grind on his dick, resting on her arms. He took the opportunity to reach up and massage her breasts and pull her into a kiss.

Her eyes suddenly shot open though, as she felt his penis prodding her opening.

She looked down to see his questioning look. She stared into his eyes for a moment, before nodding and closing hers. "Do it, fast."

Percy nodded and in one thrust broke past her hymen. She looked like she wanted to scream out but refused to let it out. Instead she buried her head into Percy's shoulder,

She waited a minute before beginning to move herself up and down on his dick, moaning as the length filled her up more and more.

Watching this was Nyx. She quietly massaged her own clitoris as Zoe was busy with the recently conscious Jackie. Who knew the hellhound hybrid was so good with her tongue? Nyx found herself watching intently as Reyna was going at an almost desperate speed, Percy now thrusting upwards to meet her. While it was all very arousing, she was looking to see if her hunch was correct,

When Reyna finally reached her limit, she moaned loud enough for the whole of Tartarus to hear. While she orgasmed however, Nyx noticed Percy clenching his jaw in concentration. Nyx sighed as her suspicion was confirmed.

Reyna had a bit of a grin on her face as she got off of Percy and collapsed on her back next to him. It was kind of weird to see. But Nyx was worried more about Percy as she crawled next to the still concentrated champion.

"You've been holding it in haven't you?" She asked him bluntly.

He looked at her in confusion, "What?"

She rolled her eyes, "Your orgasm. You've been holding it in since we started.

He nodded, "Yeah… was I not supposed to?"

She smacked his arm, "Of course not! Why would you hold it in?"

He blushed, "I uh… was worried if did too soon I wouldn't be able too…"

Nyx raised an eyebrow, "Get it up again? Have you experienced that before?"

He shrugged, "I've only masturbated a few times when I was stressed out with the wars, I never had a reason to get it back up immediately."

She narrowed her eyes, "You don't think I'm sexy enough to get it back up?"

His eyes widened, "What? I didn't say that! Wha—"

Nyx silenced him by tackling him and straddling his waist, "I'll have to prove you wrong."

He couldn't think of anything to do but nod in compliance.

She smiled and began to kiss and suckle down his neck, causing him to shiver. On instinct he reached up to reciprocate, but Nyx shot up and said, "NO."

Shadows from the front and back of the bed shot out and grabbed his wrists and ankles, stretching just enough to keep him secured but not enough to hurt him.

He looked up at her in annoyance, "What are you doing?"

She wagged a finger at him, "You have to just lie down and enjoy it, you don't have to worry about making it special with me, it isn't my first time."

He frowned, "It's your first time with me."

She giggled, "That's right, so I'm gonna use all the sexual knowledge and prowess I've acquired over the centuries and give it all. To. You." With each word she finger stepped her way down toward Percy's groin, before grasping the massive member twitching under her pussy. Just the first touch was enough to extract a small groan from the captured conqueror.

She began stroking it lightly with her hand. Luckily it was already lubricated from his previous partners. While she stroked him she leaned down to kiss and lick his chest and nipples, causing a surprisingly pleasant sensation for Percy, who never considered the possibility.

After a while of mind melting pleasure, she sat up and positioned his penis under her pussy, without even giving him time to think, she slammed down, completely enveloping his cock.

This elicited a hearty moan from Percy, and a hiss from Nyx, "I didn't think that through. Shit its big. This is going to sound really cheesy but in all my centuries alive I've never seen a man with a dick this big."

Percy couldn't help but smirk, "You ok?"

In response she began moving up and down on his cock at a speed that made him throw his head back in pleasure, "Fuck! I'll take that as a yes."

She kept up these speeds for an inhuman, and even ungodly amount of time without tiring. At this point the other girls were watching her in awe, even taking mental notes on things like the way she gyrated a little with each pump.

Percy could feel his climax approaching. He needed to cum. Now.

Suddenly much to Nyx's surprise, Percy yanked on his shadow chains, breaking them with ease, and picked Nyx up, on his knees lifting her up and down on his cock just as fast as she was pumping him, as if she were a human shaped flesh light.

Nyx felt herself being washed away at this new pleasure, her eyes rolling back and her arms hanging limp. Finally his climax came and he shot his cum straight into her vagina, quickly overflowing it.

He fell forward with her, letting her slide off his dick, eliciting a final moan from her.

After a moment he came back to his senses and realized what he had done, "Oh shit."

Nyx came round as well and quickly waved his worrying away, "Don't worry, this room is enchanted so we can't get pregnant."

He still looked panicked, "What about STDs? I've never been tested, I—"

Nyx laughed loudly, "Sweetie, those with divine blood don't have to worry about that. It's literally impossible for us. Calm down.

After being sure he hadn't just made a serious mistake, he laid back down, taking a breather. "That was amazing."

Nyx chuckled, "Bet you never felt that from masturbating."

He shook his head, "Not even close."

Nyx smiled, "Now for the real test, I— oh never mind."

"What—" Percy looked up and realized he was already erect and ready to go again, "Oh, that was fast."

Nyx nodded, "Really fast. How do you keep impressing me Percy?"

He shrugged "I guess I'm just special like that. Now I believe we have one person left."

Everyone turned to look at the three millennia old huntress who once swore to be a virgin forever. Zoe gulped.

He got up and made his way to her, "How do you want it?"

She took a deep breath, "Slow and gentle. Please."

He smiled and cupped her face with his hand, "Of course Princess."

She rolled her eyes, "Really? You too?"

He grinned, "Oh yeah. I can't believe I never thought of it before."

She sighed, but smiled lovingly at him, "I'm ready."

He nodded and wrapped her up in his arms planting his lips firmly on hers. He laid her on her back and slowly lifted her legs up.

When he finally broke away from the kiss he looked into her eyes, "You can still back out, I can wait as long as you want."

She shook her head. "Take it."

He nodded and eased his dick into her vagina, wincing at the unrivaled tightness. Soon he came to the hymen.

"Ready?" he asked.

Zoe tried to nod, but before she could, everyone heard, "STOP!"

At the doorway was Artemis, looking angry as hell.

Nyx muttered, "How the fu—"

Then Artemis shot an arrow at Percy's dick.

 **I HAVE RISEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN**

 **Hello everybody! My name is mar-I mean Alfyre. It has been quite a long time since the last chapter.**

 **The reason for this is: I'm lazy.**

 **Well that and there is a lot going on right now. I just started high school dual enrollment which is basically going to college early. That has been interesting, and it's been taking some getting used to.**

 **Also there has been a lot of friendship drama. Like tv drama level shit that you wouldn't believe, even my therapist was like "oh shit this is like tv drama stuff" and that is a FACT!**

 **So yeah I've haven't been well emotionally and no one wants to read a fun actiony fanfic written by a sad depressed writer, it doesn't work.**

 **Oh and also I am (trying) to get a job amidst all the chaos. (no not that one) Why? Because I think it's time I threw aside my childish nature and start making my way to full-fledged adulthood.**

 **That and Mom is making me. Be sure to write thanks mom in the reviews : )**

 **All and all everything happened at once and in an effort to handle it all I had to let this go for a while. Sorry about that. But I'm back now. I will try to get back into my old routine, but school is school, it might make delays. I hope you understand.**

 **Finally this was my first lemon, please tell me what you thought, I was a little uncertain at first with what terminology I should use, I even tried saying Vulva at some point. But I think I did ok. This isn't a pure smut fic so I didn't get too in detail like "the tip thrust against her womb" you know that stuff. I just… dedicated an entire chapter to a lemon…**

 **Anyways I love you all, and I'll see you next time and why do I have an outro I'm not a you tuber and you can't see me.**


	53. Chapter 53

**Caution: this one will get a bit fucked up. Just a bit.**

Percy POV 

As the arrow flew through the air straight at me, time seemed to slow down. For a minute I thought it was Chaos or Chronos taking pity on me, but alas it was only adrenaline.

I started moving my hand to try to catch the arrow, but as fast as my reflexes are, I knew I wouldn't make it in time. I guess an arrow launched from the bow of an archery goddess was a bit faster than anything I've seen before. I didn't stop trying though, but as I did, I said a silent farewell to little Percy, and a few thousand prayers to Chaos.

However as the arrow was about to reach my dick, no doubt cutting it right off, as I wasn't _that_ durable, a hand moving several times faster than mine caught it.

Zoe breathed a sigh of relief of relief as she held the arrow in her hands. This caused her bare breast to heave and move in a way that almost made me forgot the super angry goddess who was trying to stop me from taking her right now. Luckily I was reminded of it by her scream of rage as she charged towards me with her hunting knives drawn.

I quickly jumped up and away from Zoe, knowing that Artemis really wants me. I did my best dodge the attacks, but A: I wasn't entirely focused because… you know. And B: she seemed way faster than I have ever seen her before. I could just barely keep up with her and dodge her knives, but I got a few nicks here and there. After a moment I managed to gather my thoughts and decided enough was enough. I yelled in defiance and willed the shadows to shoot toward her, wrapping her up and grabbing her limbs. Soon she was suspended over the bed, held still by shadows, except for her head which was staring straight at me with burning hatred.

"UNHAND ME RIGHT NOW YOU MOTHERFUCKER! I'LL KILL YOU! I'LL TORTURE YOU SLOWLY AND THEN END YOU WHEN YOU BEG ME TOO!"

I sighed, "Yeah, yeah, real original Artemis. Now would you calm down and think for a minute?" I had a feeling of what was going on here, so I was doing my best to keep my composure, despite being naked in front of the goddess who practically invented castration.

Zoe looked royally pissed off at this point and started telling her off, "I'm so damn tired of you acting like this! I don't know how you got here but you really need to get it through your thick skull…"

Nyx however, had gotten over her shock and seemed highly irritated. "How the fuck did you get here?"

Artemis just glared at her and said nothing. I thought to Chaos, _"How_ did _she get here?"_

 _As you already guessed, she was put into a rage by Lucifer, when she felt Zoe about to lose her virginity. I'm clearing her mind now. She got here through a portal that I created for her._

I couldn't contain myself then, "WHAT!"

Everyone looked at me in surprise, "What's wrong," A very confused Jackie asked. She still seemed a bit wary of the tied up goddess. Next to her Reyna was just watching with her token blank expression.

I took a deep breath, "Chaos apparently brought Artemis here. Now the question that is probably on everyone's minds: WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU DO THAT.

… _plot?_

I blinked, "What the fuck is that supposed to mean?"

 _It's actually impossible to explain to a non-omnipotent being. You'll understand when you're older._

I sighed, "Whatever. If you don't want to explain than just leave us alone.

 _What? But Percy—"_

"No! this is bullshit Chaos! If you're not going to explain yourself than don't bother talking to us!"

… _Percy I can't—"_

"Then shut up!" I yelled. After a moment of no response I nodded. It might have been a bit harsh, but at this point I was too angry to care. I turned back to Artemis who seemed to be shaking herself out of a daze.

"Are you calmed down?" I asked. She continued to glare but nodded at me.

I sighed, "I know you don't like men and love and all that but honestly this is ridiculous! You can't force your beliefs on others!"

She looked like she wanted to say something, but decided against it and continued to glare at me.

Zoe put a hand on my arm, "I think I have an idea to make her understand."

I looked at her to ask what, but she tackled me onto the bed, kissing me desperately.

I pushed her back and looked at her in confusion, "You want to do it? In front of her? That's a bit harsh don't you think?"

She shook her head, I don't care if she doesn't let me in the hunt, or even if it ruins our friendship, I love you. And I am not going to let her get in the way of that."

I frowned and looked at Artemis. She looked like she was about die, and I think I even saw a bit of moisture in her eyes.

Then I remember she shot an arrow at my dick. Lucifer rage or not that was uncalled for. .

I crashed my lips back on Zoe's and went to work. In the background I could hear Artemis protesting, but she was soon muffled by what I can only assume was a gag. I gave a thumbs up to whoever did that, but I kept my attention on Zoe as I kissed down her neck and gently massaged her breasts.

Soon however she said, "You… already did… this part. I'm ready Percy."

I nodded at her and once again lined up my penis with her opening. I slowly pushed in and once again came to her barrier.

I pressed my lips against hers as I pushed past it, making he cry out in pain. I just held her as her pain faded. Then the real fun began.

I began to thrust in and out of her at an initially slow pace. She rewarded this with cute little moans of pleasure. After a while I sped up a little, and then a little more.

Soon our lovemaking had more passionate. She now moved her own hips to meet my thrusts. My own grunts mingled with her moans.

Finally we both climaxed. I didn't bother worrying about cumming inside her this time, I just groaned in relief and caught my breath.

Zoe was also catching her breath, as she laid her head back and closed her eyes. Therefore she didn't see me come in to kiss her until I was already there. However she smiled and reciprocated.

Finally done I pulled out sat back from her. I looked around and realized the mess we had all made on this bed. However, my attention was captured by Artemis, who instead of looking at me with pure hatred, was sobbing quietly with her eyes shut.

Before I could say anything however, Nyx appeared next to her with an evil look on her face.

"Oh look, she's crying. It's almost like she cares about her hunters. No wait I know what it is. She's feeling left out."

Artemis' now red eyes shot open in fear. She emitted muffled cries of protest, but Nyx ignored them. "You know, I've always wondered about you. I mean no one just suddenly decides to shun all forms of love for no reason. Maybe you're horribly deformed under your clothes or something, and you are taking it out on everyone else. I think I'll take a look."

Her shadowy cocoon spread enough to show her legs and torso, while keeping her restrained at the arms and ankles. Tendrils of shadow started to approach her silver hunters uniform.

Artemis was practically screaming through her gags at this point, tears were streaming down her face.

Upon realizing what Nyx was going to do, Zoe's eyes widened, "Wait no that's too far Nyx."

"That's a bit much." Reyna stated, with a concerned look.

Jackie just watched with shock, conflicted with her fear of the goddess and her sense of right.

I on the other hand walked up to Nyx and put a hand on her shoulder, "Stop it Nyx, she's had enough."

She pouted, "Oh come on! It's not like she doesn't deserve it. Putting aside the trouble she's caused us, think about all the men she's killed for something as simple as accidentally crossing her path. She's killed her own sisters for simply falling in love. How can you say it's enough."

I shook my head, "I can't say whether or not she deserves it, but I can say that I will not allow it to happen, it's wrong."

She narrowed her eyes at me, "Well you may not like it, but she's insulted me personally by entering my house without permission. Feel free to leave if you don't want to be a part of it. She turned away to continue.

The shadows began tugging at her clothes, but stopped as I willed them to. Nyx turned to glare at me. Suddenly I felt her power over the shadows viscously overpowering mine. It was like I was a child trying to arm wrestle Shaq. I knew I would lose so I quickly changed tactics and sent the shadows to envelop Artemis and send her away where I knew she would be safe.

Nyx practically growled in frustration, "What is your problem? It wasn't like I was going to rape her! I was just going to take her clothes off and maybe grope her a bit…"

I pinched the bridge of my nose, "It doesn't matter how far you went, if it's not consensual it's not okay, whether she deserves it or not. That's exactly the kind of reasoning that someone like Zeus would use! I'm sorry if you don't agree but I can't go along with something like that."

She looked like she wanted to argue more, but just sighed, "Fine, I guess you're right."

I blinked, "What?"

She raised an eyebrow, "I just said that you were right…"

My eyes widened, "Wow… Sorry it's just not every day a god concedes to me in an argument, present company included." I ignored the glares.

Nyx chuckled lightly, "Well, I can't imagine why. Who could deny your handsome face?"

I snorted, "You'd be surprised."

There was a moment of silence after that, before Zoe finally asked, "Where did you send Artemis?"

I started, "Oh yeah! I should probably go have a word with her."

Zoe got up, "I'll go with you."

I shook my head, "I think you've said all you can, I have an idea. You all should get some sleep. I'll come back and join you when I have this sorted."

She frowned, but probably knowing how stubborn I was sighed in defeat. "Just be careful, I've never seen her like that before."

I nodded and got ready to shadow travel away, but before I did, I turned to all my girls made eye contact with each of them and said, "I love you."

They smiled, and all returned their assorted, "I love you too."

With that I formed some jeans and a shirt out of shadows and shadow travelled away. I've been doing a lot with shadows lately… I need to expand my skill set."

Artemis POV 

I was shadow traveled to my cabin in camp half blood.

I only figured that out later, as the first thing I did was crawl into the first bed I saw and curled up into a ball, crying pitifully.

Everything that happened… everything they said. I had no excuses. I had nothing to say in my defense. I couldn't even understand why I did half the things I did. For the first time in my immortal life, I felt completely helpless.

"What is wrong with me?" I asked no one in particular.

"I might have an idea." A voice behind me said, nearly making me jump out of my skin. No one had snuck up on me since I was a child. I really was a mess.

Behind me sat Perseus. He had finally put some clothes on, much to my relief. Even I had to admit that he was distracting in the nude. I looked at him for a moment than turned back away, "Come to gloat?"

He chuckled, "I wish. Then I'd feel like less of a dick."

I raised an eyebrow to myself, "How could that make you less of a dick?"

I heard him sigh, "I honestly thought you just didn't want your friend to abandon your lifestyle or something. I couldn't think of any other reason you would be such a nuisance with Zoe, even though I changed her oath."

I snorted, "You mean when you changed it without my permission?"

"We were in Tartarus. We didn't know if we would ever get out. And we only wanted to be able to say we loved each other without risking her place in you hunt. Hell I was prepared for her to leave me for the hunt when we left. I wouldn't like it but I wouldn't stop her."

I cringed. I didn't need another reminder of how great a guy Percy was. I knew he was the only male ever that would be worthy of Zoe. It was part of what confused me so damn much about why I couldn't bear the thought of her being happy with him.

"But none of that matters. I know what the problem is and it's not that you don't want her to be _happy_ with me."

Did he read my mind?

"It's that you don't want her to be happy with _me_."

I blinked and looked at him in confusion, "What is that supposed to mean?"

He looked me dead in the eyes and said, "You're in love with Zoe."

I stared at him, "Well obviously. She's like my sister.

He chuckled and shook his head "No, no, no. not like that. You love her like I love her."

I felt my face heat up for some reason. "What? No! That's ridiculous I—"

"I don't expect you to admit it right now. In fact I doubt you've ever realized it before. You've spent centuries shunning the very thought of love, for reasons completely unknown to me it's only natural that you wouldn't recognize it when it happens. On top of that you're a god, which automatically makes you romantically challenged if you ask me."

I shook my head, thinking through all of this and repeatedly ending up confused. "Even if I did feel for her like that… why are you being so calm about it? Wouldn't you want to keep me away from her?"

He chuckled, "Artemis I have four women who I love. I don't think it would be fair to keep them to myself if there is someone else they love. As long as that person is worthy of them I don't have a problem with it."

I looked at him in surprise, "You mean to say that you think I'm worthy? After everything I've done?"

He shrugged, "You've done a lot of bad stuff, not just to me. But you had _Zeus_ as a role model! How is that fair?"

I couldn't help but chuckle a bit at that. But he continued, "You definitely have some skeletons in your closet, but I believe you are capable of redemption."

I stared at him in wonder. The man who I had not long ago shot an arrow designed for castration at,, was now saying that he believed in me. Just what was he?

The moment of silence was broken as Percy stood up with a stretch and a yawn, "Man I'm tired. By the way how is Thalia? She still mad at me?"

I smirked at the thought of my feisty half-sister. I had explained to her the situation with Percy, and sent her back to the hunt to explain it to the rest of them. "She is still preparing to kick your ass."

Percy laughed, "I'm not surprised. You should send them to camp soon, we could have another capture the flag game."

I nodded, "I'll consider it. Th….Thank you for coming to talk to me Percy. Especially after all I've done."

He shrugged, "To be fair a lot of it was the influence of freaking Satan, so don't be too hard on yourself. Now it's been a very long day for me, so I am going to go hit the sack, if you don't mind…"

I shook my head, "Farewell."

He nodded and shadow travelled out of the room, but not before looking at me and saying, "I'm not exactly the smartest guy, so I can't tell you how Zoe will react. But if you leaving me alone to reconsider my entire immortal existence. Yet for some reason, I couldn't help but smile.

Percy POV 

I arrived back to the bedroom to find the girls sleeping soundly. The **ahem** mess we made was cleaned up and there was a gigantic comforter that was , you guessed it, black.

I managed to ninja my way into the middle, between Zoe and Jackie. Without waking up, Zoe automatically snuggled up against me, humming happily at the warmth.

Zoe on the other hand turned to me wide awake. Apparently she hadn't fallen asleep yet. "How is she."

I shrugged, "She was shaken but she'll recover. Gods always do."

Zoe sighed and I could tell she was feeling anxious. "We went way too far didn't we?"

I frowned, "It was extremely harsh, that's certain. But sometimes that's what it takes to get to someone. I think our problems with her are over."

She shook her head and stared at the ceiling, "I don't know what I was thinking. I mean she's my best friend! She was there for me when I needed it most and never left my side. No one else save for you has done such a thing for me. How could I have done that to her?"

I gently cupped her cheek and pulled her to look at me, "You did what you thought you had to. I don't like it either but looking back I'm glad it happened. If it didn't something worse and much more damaging would have happened later on."

She didn't look satisfied, but she nodded and closed her eyes. I saw tears forming, "Do you think she'll ever speak to me again?"

I smiled, "Of course. You should try talking to her too. You know she has her father's stubborn pride hindering her."

She nodded. "Yeah… I love you Percy, I'm sorry our first time went like this."

I nodded, "I am too. But there's always next time."

She looked at me quizzically, "I'm a bit sore, I don't think I can go again tonight."

I chuckled lightly, "Not remotely what I meant, but It's okay. Good night Zoe."

She smiled, "Good night Percy."

I closed my eyes and instantly felt myself being drawn into unconsciousness. I was ready for tomorrow to begin. I had a lot of stuff to do.

However, I once again found myself in a pesky demigod dream. You'd think at this point I wouldn't even count as a demigod, but apparently someone disagrees.

I found myself in the Big House infirmary at camp Half-Blood. I was next to a bed that held Nico Di Angelo.

He was screaming in agony.

Will was opposite to me, obviously trying not to panic, and failing miserably. He had Nico in restraints and was trying to calm him down, "Nico please stop thrashing! I'm trying to see what the problem is! I can't make the pain stop unless you let me!"

To this Nico responded with furious scream, that halfway shifted into something else. A growl.

As I watched helpless, Nico began sprouting dark black fur all over. His limbs and torso began to grow, as well as his muscles. His nails also grew in size, and in his thrashing, his nails slashed across Will's chest, cutting painfully deep, but not enough to be lethal.

Will stumbled back in pain, and Nico seemed to register what he had done. He showed no sign of the pain or changes stopping, but he suddenly closed his eyes and held very still. After a moment his body sank into his own shadow, going who knows where.

Will was left alone, staring at the empty bed. After a moment he whispers, "Nico?"

The scene faded and I jolted awake, to see the girls standing over me, fully dressed.

"Thank Chaos!" Zoe exclaimed "We couldn't wake you!"

I resisted the urge to laugh at the thank Chaos comment. I was still ticked at her. But I asked them, "Why? How long have I been asleep?"

Nyx spoke up, "About 12 hours, but you were like a corpse, nothing would wake you."

Jackie swished her tail anxiously, "I felt something. I… since I'm the goddess of hellhound now I've been able to sense them all at will, but this morning I felt something like a hellhound, but most certainly not. The only thing similar to it is you."

I nodded, "I know what you're talking about. I had a dream last night."

Reyna's eyes widened, knowing best the importance of demigod dreams, What did you see?"

I replayed the memory in my head several times before coming to the only conclusion.

"I think I turned Nico into a werewolf."

 **Chapter 53!**

 **Hello! I managed another! I hope that first thing wasn't too mean, but she DID shoot an arrow at his dick soooo…**

 **Thanks for the reviews, honestly I figured about the whole not having to include the hymen thing. Oh well. I still think I did pretty well.**

 **However writing last chapter was not really enjoyable for me, it felt like a real chore, and based on your reviews it wasn't really worth it. There were some good ones but a lot of bad ones that use really good logic. I probably won't do many more lemons, maybe tiny ones and implied ones, but not chapter length ones. It didn't help that I had zero sexual experience to call upon… tmi? Ah hell if I care, you don't know me. Or do you? Jk you probably don't**

 **Someone was like "why are all the girls the same strength as Percy?" to which I respond "who the fuck told you that? I mean Reyna is physically as strong if not stronger, because it's her domain. She could probably beat every other god or titan in an arm wrestling contest, and you might think that's overpowered but let me tell you why it's not. Her physical strength and power over weapons is all she has. No other weapons. This might be spoilery but it's important you know that in terms of magic she is vastly below average. This isn't her fault, the gods did this on purpose. '**

 **So while she's physically stronger than Zeus, he still has lighting powers so she's not really a match for him in an all-out battle. She's basically superman with her magic weakness.**

 **Also she is pretty skilled but there are people more skilled in battle than her, strength aint everything.**

 **Also Zoe is the same way with her speed, but she has the better odds against magic users because she can use archery as a ranged attack.**

 **So they are both incredibly powerful but not over powered. Sorry for the confusion hope this will clear things up.**

 **Anyways I love you all! See you next time.**


	54. Chapter 54

Nico POV

I emerged from my shadow travel in the fields of punishment in the underworld, where I knew no one worth saving would be hurt. Whatever was going on with me, I couldn't risk hurting anyone else. The image of Will's agonized face still stung in my mind, filling me with regret.

The pain had finally subsided, leaving my body changed drastically. I was now covered in pitch black fur from head to toe. My legs had grown in both length and thickness, as well my feet, now stretched out like a wolfs, they felt like they were made for speed and power. My arms hadn't gone through as much change, besides the fact that my biceps were now bigger than my former head.

Speaking of heads, I reached up with my newly clawed hands and felt my head, and tensed up when I felt two fuzzy ears standing tall. Not only that but my nose and jaw were now elongated a bit and filled with razor-sharp teeth. My chest and torso were also bulging with power. As a demigod, it was almost impossible for me not to be fit, but even so, I always had a simple four pack, a bit scrawnier than most demigods.

I sniffed the air a bit and found I could smell my step mother's pomegranates from here. Not only that but I could hear the joyous laughter of those in Elysium through all the screams of pain surrounding me here.

I took a step forward, only to feel myself propelled far more than I had intended, leading me to fall flat on my face, providing some cheap entertainment to the tortured souls around me. Even for a body like this, this power was impossible. it was like a magical enhancement that I couldn't turn off. I picked myself up carefully and tried again, focusing on holding myself back. This time I walked normally, or as normally as a wolf-like man could. As I practiced this, I tried to figure out how this happened. People don't just turn into wolf men, not even werewolves, they shift between large wolves and very hairy men. There was no in between. I then remembered yesterday, when Percy was being weird and scratched me with his claws on "accident" I know he did it on purpose for some reason, but I couldn't figure out why at the time. Could this be the reason?

I shook the thought out of my head. Percy wouldn't do this on purpose he probably didn't even know that he could do this. He may have done a lot of growing lately, but he was a still an idiot. A tall, muscular, kind, dark haired… idiot.

I barked in annoyance with myself. Literally, I barked, it surprised me. I still couldn't shake my feelings for that seaweed brain. Despite all that's happened since we first met, I still had a crush on him. The confrontation with Eros didn't change anything. It was still there, if not as strong as before. It still hurt, especially since he knew it would never work. The man was as straight as they came, he had a harem for chaos' sake.

His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of wings flapping towards him. He turned and perked up at the sight of the furies coming towards them. They were rough around the edges, but they were always helpful to him because of his father, maybe they could help him somehow.

Those thoughts faded when he realized they were flying full speed at him with their claws outstretched.

"Alecto!" he called out with his arms outstretched. He noticed his voice was much deeper and grizzly, "It's me! Nico!"

The leader of the furies snarled, "Lies! Nico is much shorter and far less impressive. I don't know what you are creature or how you got in here, but you will pay dearly for intruding in the realm of Hades!"

He didn't have time to think as the furies hurdled towards him, so he simply stepped back and held his hands up defensively waiting for the strike, but it never came.

He lowered his hands to reveal enormous spikes erupted from the ground and piercing each of the furies through the stomach. Alecto managed to wheeze out, "What…are you?" before dissolving into dust.

The thing is, the spikes weren't made of anything he'd ever seen before. They were pitch black and shimmery like a shadow, but way more solid and shiny like a precious gem. It was like someone had combined a shadow with a diamond. Upon closer inspection, he realized each spike emerged from different shadows in the area.

Before he could react the dark shadowy part of the structures dispersed. Leaving behind only a solid piece of diamond-like an afterimage. The diamond did not disperse.

I immediately thought of Hazel's control over precious metals, as my geokinetic powers were usually limited to opening crevices to the underworld. I've controlled shadows before, but never to this extent, and never without feeling worn out a bit afterward. I still felt full of energy.

In the distance, I heard a rumbling noise that I recognized as my father's chariot. He was probably coming to see what killed his furies. If Alecto didn't recognize me, there was a chance that dad might not either, and that can't possibly go well for me. I decided to shadow travel away.

I thought of finding Bianca, but I quickly decided against it. She just recently returned, I didn't want to spring this on her. plus, she's at camp, where I was running away from.

I emerged at the next best place I could think of. I felt confident and in control now, so I felt safe arriving at the door of Sally Jackson's apartment. Even though she wasn't my mom, every visit I had with her she insisted on treating me as such. If anyone was going to hear me out it was her. plus, she was a mortal so she wouldn't be able to tear me to shreds.

I walked up to the door, and found that my eyes were now level with the top of the door frame, meaning I would have to stoop to get through.

I gathered my wits and knocked on the door. I then backed up so as to not to scare her right away.

Imagine my surprise when the door opened and a five-year-old girl stood there arching her head back to look at me. I didn't know what to say. She did.

"Miss Sally! Miss Sally! A monster!" she ran away screaming, my eyes following her. I called after her, "No wait! I'm not a monster! I'm—" before I could finish an earthen hand shot at me from the kitchen, throwing me against the opposite wall in the hallway.

I struggled to free myself from its grip. Gaea is dead, isn't she! Percy said he killed her.

My thoughts cut short when I saw a very angry Sally Jackson walking toward me, radiating green. It's not easy to look terrifying in a purple apron but somehow, she pulled it off.

"Who the hell do you think you are? Coming here and scaring that girl?" she growled at me, "You're unlucky creature, if my son were here he would have made it quicker for you, he's way nicer than me."

My mind flashed back to Percy slashing his way through countless monsters with no concern of how quick their deaths were, no mercy. I decided to not mention that.

I relaxed in the giant hand's grip, realizing there was no escaping, despite my new strength. I looked into her eyes, hoping it will help her recognize me somehow, "Miss Jackson, it's me, Nico! I don't know why I look like this but I promise I wasn't trying to hurt her."

She narrowed her eyes at this, but then suddenly widened them in surprise. "Nico I'm so sorry!"

The hand released its grip on me. Letting me slump to the ground, my large body creating a loud thump.

She rushed to my side, worriedly checking me for injuries, though she looked like she had no idea what to look for on a half wolf man.

After a moment of catching my breath, I asked, "Since when do you have the powers of Gaea?"

She looked up at me in surprise, "Oh you haven't heard? Percy made me the new primordial of the earth. But more importantly how in the world did you become like this?"

I sighed, "I'm not sure. But I have an idea it had something to do with when Percy scratched me."

Her eyes flashed dangerously, "He what? Why would he do that?"

I told her the story of Wills annoying nitpicking, at which she had a weird smile on her face for some reason, and continued with Percy's weirdness and how he fell down to scratch me, even though he isn't that clumsy anymore.

"I know It sounds ridiculous but, do you think he meant to do this?" I asked tentatively.

In response, she face palmed, "That idiot. Where in the world did I go wrong? No, Nico, I don't think he meant to turn you into this, he was just…"

"Just what?" I asked.

She shook her head, "Nothing. Give me a moment I'm going to ask chaos if there's a way to fix this." She closed her eyes for a moment.

Hey Nico!

I yelped, wondering where the voice came from. Sally noticed and said, "Don't worry its just Chaos speaking to you, listen to her."

That's right! Sorry I didn't notice you before buddy, being omnipresent and omniattentive are two different things, otherwise the plot would be irrelevant.

"What?" I looked to sally for help but she just shrugged and said, "She's confusing sometimes, just roll with it."

Indeed! Now I've analyzed the situation and I know what's going on. Because Percy is part werewolf he developed his own version of the lycanthrope virus with a lot of his powers added in. when he scratched you, you got infected. Now you only have a watered-down version of his powers, and since he has so many, you only have a few that are best suited to you, the shadows from his domain, the precious gems from killing Alcyoneus, and of course his control over the dead, and if I'm not mistaken…

Suddenly I felt a strange sensation behind me. I looked back to see a pair of pitch black wings, just like Percy's

They are very nice, although Percy's are ten times more powerful. Now as for your form, you should be able to shift back and forth at will by imagining looking human. Try it.

I did what she said and imagined my old scrawny body. As nice as this one is it was a bit too emo even for my taste.

Soon I felt my body shrinking down to my old body. Even my clothes returned, much to my relief. I would miss this jacket.

I stood up and examined myself, I was definitely human again, but something still felt off.

"Is the monster gone? A small voice called out from inside the apartment.

Sally looked back and responded, "It was a just a misunderstanding Cora, come on out here.

The little girl slowly peeked around the door frame, obviously shy, but when she saw me her demeanor changed to awe. "So pretty…"

I looked at Sally in confusion, only for her to smirk and conjure a mirror in front of me. I saw what she meant. My face was more filled out, like I actually have been eating healthy, and my pale white skin had returned to my original olive skin tone. All of my features were more symmetric, and my hair was fuller. I looked better than I had in years.

Before I could comment on it, Jackie and Percy emerged from the shadows in the hall looking around frantically, until they spotted me.

"Nico! Thank Chaos you're alright!" Percy said as he ran up and checked me over, eerily similar to how Sally did.

You're welcome! Chaos chimed up

Percy narrowed his eyes, "You knew he was here and you didn't tell me? Why?"

I was handling it, I didn't think it was necessary.

A small growl rumbled in his throat, making me feel anxious, "If you would look at what's happening at camp you'd see that it is!"

There was a moment of silence before, Oh. I should have told you.

I watched and listened to this interaction dumbfounded, "Did you just scold the creator of the universe?" I asked Percy.

He snorted and looked at me, "It happens more than you'd think."

Not true! Honestly, you need to stop being so mean.

They continued to bicker away, while Sally and I started at them in amusement. Cora, who was still in the doorway, whispered not so subtly, "Why is he talking to himself?"

I smirked and was about to explain before I felt someone sniffing the back of my neck, very much freaking me out.

I turned around to see Jackie looking at me curiously. It was strange, I felt an unfamiliar urge to obey her for some reason, but it wasn't very strong. I could ignore it easily if I wanted to.

After an awkward few moments of her sniffing me, she finally concluded, "You're a strange one."

"Uh, sorry," I mumbled.

She suddenly yelped in surprise and whirled around to see Cora holding her tail. The girl looked up in fear and said, "I'm sorry! It looked so soft!'

Jackie stared at her for a moment before smiling, "You're Cora, right?"

She nodded tentatively, staring up at the hellhound girl in slight trepidation.

Jackie simply crouched down and said, "its ok I'm not mad, although it is considered polite to ask first before grabbing someone s tail like that."

Cora looked down, "I'm sorry."

Jackie smirked and suddenly picked up Cora and held her up in front of her, startling the girl greatly, although she soon started giggling as Jackie sniffed her up and down, tickling her.

"You smell like the ocean, like your big brother. At least that's what he used to smell like."

Cora sniffed her armpit and said, "I had a bath last night…"

Jackie giggled and put the child, much to her disappointment. "Don't worry, it's a nice smell."

"Nico." Percy put a hand on my arm. The contact felt… not as amazing as it used to. "Chaos said you can control your change. I would feel better giving you more time to adjust but after you left, it seems that Wil Solace was infected with the virus when you scratched him."

My eyes widened as I felt like my heart stopped. I had infected Will? "Is he okay? Where is he?"

Percy shook his head, "He's fine, or at least not hurt. He transformed into a wolfman and lost control. I got there in time to lure him to the woods, he's keeping himself busy with the monsters in the woods, but he's going through them like wrapping paper. It's a lot too as but do you think you can help calm him down? I'm afraid if I try to restrain him he'll hurt himself trying to resist. He isn't of sound mind…"

"Yes," I replied immediately. For some reason, my heart was pounding painfully. As annoying as Will was I didn't want something like this to happen to him. Percy nodded at me and smiled grimly.

"Well let's get going then, I can shadow travel us there and—"

"No." I stopped him, "This is my fault, I'll go alone."

He looked like he wanted to protest, but after looking into my eyes he simply nodded. "He's somewhere in the woods, we don't know where exactly, think you can find him?"

I simply grunted in affirmation and dropped into my shadow, traveling through the shadow vortex toward camp.

I arrived in front of the woods, where it ends and leads to the camp. I took a deep breath and thought of how I was going to do this. It would take forever to find him. Then I remembered the wings that Chaos showed me. But Zeus would freak out if I did that, right?

Just then I heard a painful howl in the distance, and I could tell it meant "help me"

I concentrated on the wings, imagining them growing from my back, like how I shift to wolf form. Sure, enough there they were. I gave them a test flap and found myself lifted a few inches off the ground. Thunder boomed dangerously overhead, but the howling sounded again, and I shot off the ground.

Unlike Thalia, I never had any problems with height, which is quite ironic. The speed wasn't a problem either, since shadow travel felt twenty times faster. I wasn't exactly sure what to do with my body at first but settled on straitening it out behind me. the wind blowing in my face helped support my legs up so it wasn't like a workout.

The howl sounded again and I angled myself towards it, scanning the ground below me, not worrying about the shadows as I could see them as clear as day.

Turns out I didn't need to worry about him being hidden in shadow. I found him in an open clearing, surrounded by burning trees and screaming nymphs. Like me, he was in the form of a humanoid wolf, but he had bright blond fur.

Also, he was on fire.

He was covered in bright white flames. So bright I had difficulty looking at him. He looked panicked, and kept stepping forward to help, but realized he couldn't do anything but make it worse. I could hear a high-pitched dog whine emitting from his throat. I landed behind him. Well, land is not as good a word as fell since I didn't know how to land.

Before he noticed me, I got up and held a hand up to the flaming trees. I focused on only using the shadows to cover the flames completely, depriving it of oxygen and dissipating it. Soon the flames were gone, much to the relief of the nymphs, who smiled at me but sent several rude gestures toward Will, who watched it all in awe.

I heard him whisper in a deep voice, "Thank the gods."

I decided to announce myself, "Actually it was me."

He whirled around to see me. as I looked at him I couldn't help but notice that like me his new form was quite built, though unlike me he was a bit more slender and graceful. I shook my head away from these thoughts as he spoke up, "Nico? What are you… you have to get away! I can't control it you'll get burned!"

I shook my head, "I won't I promise. Will I'm so sorry I did this to you, this is my fault. But I promise you can control this. I did see?" with that I shifted to my wolf form, causing him to stare at me for a minute, before shaking his head.

"I'm trying but I can't. " he turned away and looked like he was trying to implode into nothing. I frowned at this and kept at it.

"Of course, you can, it's all about imagining which form you want and—"

"No, I can't!" he barked, turning to face me, causing me to step back in surprise. "I'm not like you Nico! I'm freaking out! I can't think straight. You seem to be already accustomed to this and it's only been two hours!"

I blinked, not realizing it had been that long. But that couldn't be right, could it? But will continued "You are always so strong, both emotionally and in battle. Me? I cry every time a patient dies, I suck at everything except archery cause I'm too scared to get too close to the battle. I'm so weak in every way, you should just leave me to die in these woods!"

He turned to run away, but I wasn't having it. I was pissed now. shadowy diamonds erupted from the earth around us, surrounding us in a dome. The shade soon drained away from the diamonds, allowing light to enter, though it was really glittery and bright.

Will stared up at my creation with his jaw open. I think I even saw his elongated tongue hanging out. "Since when could you do that?"

I smirked, "Since when could you emanate flames? It's really complicated but basically, you gained powers from some weird virus Percy gave me, which is supposed to give you some his powers that are most suited to you, although I didn't know he had such power over fire. I gave it to you. Now I don't know where you got the impression that I was so much stronger than you, but you're wrong. I'm nowhere near as good a swordsman as Percy, my sword does most of the work, stygian iron can suck a monster's soul with a single touch so it's much simpler. Unlike you I can't shoot a bow worth shit, if I could I would use it every chance I get. there's a difference between being cowardly and being smart, if you don't have to risk the chance of being stabbed then you don't. As for emotionally, I've never been strong enough, I feel death every day and I don't cry because I'm numb to it now, and that honestly freaks me out. I've never told anyone that before because I'm afraid they'll be disgusted with me. and you open up to all of your patients because it makes them feel better. That's another thing: you can heal people. I would love that power! Instead, all I can do is watch helplessly and feel them pass away. Not to mention your singing! One time I heard you and couldn't help but stay to listen—" I stopped, realizing I just admitted to spying on him while he sang. I became very thankful that the fur covered my cheeks. "The point is that I'm not stronger, so stop putting yourself down and take control!"

He stared at me for a long time, meeting his bright blue eyes with my black. It was starting to make me uncomfortably warm for some reason, but then he closed his eyes and seemed to concentrate. Suddenly the flames evaporated around him and he shrank back down to human form. I followed suit and rushed forward to catch him as he suddenly fell forward.

"Tell you what." I said, "How about we train each other? I can give you what little knowledge I know about swordplay, and help you with your new powers, and you can teach me about healing and how to use a bow."

I leaned back so I could see his face. He stared at a moment then did something that caught me completely off guard. He kissed me.

For a moment, I felt like Zeus had fired at me with his master bolt. I couldn't move. But then my mind flashed back to elementary school and he snapped away.

Will's eyes widened, "Oh gods. Of course, you're not… I'm sorry I just..,"

He started backing away, I sat there numbly until I saw tears welling up in his eyes, "I'm sorry I just… sorry." He turned away as if to run, only to find me shadow traveled in front of him. I put my hands on his shoulders and brought him in for another kiss, not really sure what I was doing tonight.

I soon pulled away from his confused but slightly dazed face, "I'm sorry, I grew up in the 1930s so it was kind of… beaten into me not to feel this way. I'd heard that it was more acceptable nowadays but I wasn't sure. But I liked it! I mean I like you! I mean...," my cheeks were now bright red with no fur to cover it. I was regretting my decisions greatly and I just wanted to shadow travel away. I couldn't meet my eyes.

He spoke up, sounding as panicked "Oh, gods I'm sorry, and I shouldn't have assumed you'd be ok with that I just…wasn't thinking. I uh… I'm not sure where to go from here…"

The tension was thick now, and both of us were having a hard time meeting the eyes of the other. Luckily the tension was cut by a loud groan to the right of us.

We looked to see Percy leaning against the side of a hole in the diamond dome, smiling devilishly at us, "I have an idea of where you should go. On a date! Honestly, if I knew you were this hopeless…"

He walked toward us and looked at Will, "Sorry about this Will, it was an accident, although I'm feeling less and less sorry about it as I see you two. It looks like you got some control of light from when I killed Hyperion neat. That may be it, or there may be more. I'm sure you'll figure it out."

There was a moment of silence as we stared at him, the new both lost it.

"THIS IS YOUR FAULT AND YOU JUST WALTZ IN HERE LIKE YOU PLANNED IT ALL?!" I yelled.

"DO YOU KNOW HOW PANICKED I WAS!" Will continued for me, "I THOUGHT I WAS GOING TO DIE!"

"AND HOW DID YOU MAKE THAT HOLE ANYWAYS?" I asked

He looked shocked for a moment before laughing and saying, "You guys are going to be a great couple," causing us to blush again, "Unfortunately I don't have any practice with Alcyoneus' power so I had to punch my way through. I'm surprised you didn't notice, although you were busy looking into each other's eyes so I guess it's understandable."

I looked at Will and he looked at me and together we nodded. We both shifted into our new wolf forms and snarled over Percy. To most people, it would be enough to send them screaming, but Percy just smirked and grew into his hellhound form, breaking the diamond dome as he grew out of It like it was made of paper. Now he snarled down at us. We both shifted back, grumbling to ourselves.

He shifted back as well, laughing his ass off, "Anyways I'd love to talk more but I have a meeting to get to."

Will looked at him in disbelief, "Where could you be going that you have to leave now?"

Percy's casual demeanor dropped and he looked at us with full seriousness, "Olympus."

 **Look up "Van Helsing Werewolf Form" to see how I imagine Nico's new form. Love that movie, also Hugh 3**

 **Hello! I am alive. I made it through my first semester of college without failing anything! Amazing right!**

 **The long break was not planned and it was because of many reasons. One was stress from school, but the other was stress from friends. It didn't end how I wanted but I think it's for the best. Long story short we're not friends anymore, they made it clear that that's what they wanted it too. So that's why I was not in the writing mood. But hey I'm back now!**

 **However, I'm not going to apologize for it. This is supposed to be as fun for me as it is for you, and I am in no way benefiting in any other way than that, so when you nag and whine at me about uploading it just puts me in a bad mood. Don't worry though I intend to stick through till the end of this story. But I won't say this might not happen again.**

 **I'm thinking of giving Nico his own little gay harem. What do you think? It wouldn't have too much focus from the main story but it would still be there.**

 **Also, I wrote this really edgy short story for class, and I kind of like it. I could add it at the end of the next chapter if you'd like to read it, but I don't want you to get excited about the extra word count if you don't read the author notes, so if anyone would want it let me know.**

 **Anyway, I think that's all… I'm going to try working on writing every day during the break, maybe about 2000 words a day. Unfortunately, I don't have the same energy and excitement that let me write a chapter a day in the beginning, I don't know how many of you were there for that.**

 **Ok I love you all! See you next time! And by see I mean see because I am in your device! '_' - spooky face**


	55. Chapter 55

Third Person POV 

The throne room of Olympus was unusually quiet. Normally everyone was bickering with one another, fighting over the tiniest detail. But today everyone was deep in contemplation about one man: Percy Jackson.

After the meeting ended yesterday and everyone went their separate ways, they all realized one extremely important fact. Percy had killed all of the giants. All the beings who were created to be their opponents had their power put into one man. This means he's at least powerful enough to take on several of them at once, and winning.

Needless to say, this didn't sit well with many of them. Some who more or less trusted Percy, like Artemis, Apollo, Hestia, Athena, and Poseidon were not as worried, though they recognized the danger.

Not only that but they couldn't make him swear his loyalty anymore, as the strongest oath they had was controlled by him.

They were not so foolish as to think that they could stop Chaos however. If she wanted the Olympians to perish then they would, but as long as that is not to case they can't help but vie for some control, as they always do.

The silence was broken by the appearance of a certain primordial of the earth.

"I'm so sorry for being late everyone!" Sally said, sounding out of breath. "There were some… uh… unexpected delays.

Artemis nodded in understanding, "Divine pregnancy isn't fun. So, I've heard."

Sally blushed a bit but nodded, "That and other things. The thing is it feels like the sickness I felt this morning was a thousand times worse than before, but the doctor said that that wouldn't happen till much later. ( **I don't know how pregnancy works.)** "

Hera frowned, "Didn't anyone tell you? The process is sped up greatly with goddesses."

"Indeed" Artemis agreed, "It looks like you're due in about a month in a half."

Sally deadpanned, "Huh… that will be fun to explain to Paul. Thanks for the heads up."

Zeus cleared his throat, "Yes well I believe it is time to begin negotiations—"

Sally stopped him, "Not until Percy gets here."

He tensed up, "While I agree he may have some useful input, he has repeatedly disrespected us and has deemed this meeting not important enough to show up on time for. So, I really see no more reason to halt proceedings."

Sally nodded, "True but he knows you all far better than I, so I would feel safer with him here so I know I'm not getting screwed over."

The gods all shared looks of indignation, Zeus most of all, "Miss Jackson I assure you that we would never steep to such low tricks on the new mother earth."

Sally rolled her eyes, "Please, you gods are the most childish and temperamental group of beings in history. Also, my son would be here but he had more important things to take care of. He's almost done."

Ares, the idiot that he is, decided to laugh and say, "What could that punk be up to that is more important than an Olympian council meeting?"

Before Sally could respond, Poseidon stood up with pride and said, "As I recall that 'punk' was already able to defeat you in battle by the age of 12."

He stood there looking pleased with himself until he realized what he had done. His pride was replaced with fear as everyone stared tentatively at Sally, whose head was down, hair covering her face. Suddenly however she was surrounded in a green aura that made them all want to crawl away.

Ares looked ready to piss himself as she grew in size, though her voice was deadly calm "You attacked my son when he was only twelve?"

She now stood at her full primordial height, twice the size of the gods. Many of them clutched their symbols of power in fear, but didn't dare move a muscle.

Ares answered "T-T-Technically he attacked me! And besides it wasn't serious! I wasn't really going to kill him—"

"A TWELVE-YEAR-OLD!" Sally screamed, her eyes glowing earthly green, "YOU CALL YOURSELF A GOD OF WAR?"

Poseidon, who now regretted many of his life choices, spoke up and said, "Percy is fine Sally, he faired very well—"

"AND YOU!" She turned to Poseidon, who just about turned into a puddle at the sight of his ex, "YOU LET HIM FIGHT A GOD! ALONE! A TWELVE-YEAR-OLD!"

Poseidon stammered and stuttered, "B-But the Ancient laws—"

Before he continued his ass was saved by the appearance of Percy, via Sally's humongous shadow. He looked around at the now silent room, taking in the gods fear and moms anger.

He began to tip toe back toward the shadows.

"Oh no you don't" mom said in an alarmingly sweet tone. Faster than he could react she reached down and scooped him up in her hand, holding him up in front of her face.

"What did I do this time?" He asked helplessly?

Sally narrowed her eyes, "You fought Ares on your first quest?"

Percy started sweating, "W-who told you that?"

"Your father."

Percy looked at Poseidon with a betrayed look, while he responds with a look that said, "my bad but now you're on your own."

"Percy answer me! I got over Tartarus, I got over the camp but this is a whole new level of stupid. What were you thinking?"

Percy sighed and response, "I had to. He was trying to start a war between the gods under. Kronos; suggestion. If I didn't fight we might all be dead by now. Plus, he isn't really that smart. I mean he fought me on a beach. Plus, he ran away after I barely nicked him once."

Sally was taking deep breaths, and everyone could see small tears forming in her eyes. Then she found an appropriately sized handkerchief being levitated towards her. she saw that it was coming from Hestia, who smiled sympathetically from the hearth in front of her.

Sally took it and nodded to her, "Thank you, you're Hestia, right?"

The small goddess nodded, while Sally looked down at Zeus, who jumped at the attention.

"If we are going to have any form of alliance, I want Ares off the council and her on it."

The gods all sat in shocked silence at this. After a moment Zeus responded slowly as if questioning each word, he said , "I must say I don't understand your reason for this. Hestia gave up her position willingly, it was her idea. As the god of war Ares is very valuable to this—"

Sally cut him off, "He lost to a twelve-year-old in combat. Not to mention he fought that twelve-year-old where he was most powerful. He knows nothing about battle tactics! Not to mention he betrayed you! Why would you want him on your council?"

Percy coughed, gaining her attention, "Well the thing is if we look at the numbers there are seven children of Zeus on this council, including Ares, which means…"

Sally nodded in understanding, "Zeus wins every decision with his children's support. Ok then my next question is why is he king?"

At this Zeus developed a twitch in his eye, yet he still kept his composure, "I rescued my siblings from the stomach of our father, and led the war against the titans. It is my right to rule."

Sally didn't look convinced, "But wasn't that centuries ago? What have you done lately besides assure your control and sleep around despite being married to the goddess of marriage. By the way Hera I'm so sorry"

Hera looked grateful for a moment before she remembered her husband beside her, causing her to look back down."

Zeus was now trembling, barely containing his anger, "I am the most powerful Olympian, therefore—"

"But you're not." She interrupted, causing him to freeze, "I can see your auras right now, Poseidon and Hestia are both just as powerful if not more."

Zeus fists were shaking, and his hand started creeping toward his bolt.

Percy noticed this. "Attack my mother and you better hope that she gets to you before I do."

Zeus was at his breaking point. "ENOUGH. I am the king of the heavens, and everyone in this council agrees that I am the rightful ruler, _right_?" At that last word, the gods and goddesses around him all felt a presence overtake them. Some, like Poseidon, tried to fight against it, but all failed.

"Yes, lord Zeus." They all replied in creepy unison.

Sally watched this in horror, while Percy watched with fascination. He knew what was happening, but he didn't think it would be a good idea o bring it up yet. Instead he said something else

"I feel like we've gotten sidetracked so how about this: Zeus is king, we're not fighting that, but you have to at least see what our issue is with Ares. The question now is what you want more: Ares on the council instead of Hestia, or an alliance with a primordial goddess. Your choice."

Sally looked at him questioningly, wondering why they shouldn't push for more, but he just mouthed _trust me_.

The gods, especially Ares looked at Zeus expectantly as he looked deep in thought.

Finally, he growled, "Step off the throne son."

Ares looked at him in shock, "But father—"

"Do it!" Zeus hollered. Ares looked around at the other gods for support, but surprisingly found none. He let out a growl of his own and flashed away from the throne room, his former throne reverting to its blank slate form.

"Sister, if you would please." He was obviously still not happy, but he suppressed it enough to sound polite.

Hestia looked astounded at what was happening., but she walked to the throne, growing in size and age to her ten-foot-tall adult form. The throne shifted into a comfy looking arm chair, like something you would have in your living room.

Zeus grunted at this and looked back at Sally, "Your conditions have been met. Now we will move on to the matter of our alliance. Usually I would ask that you swear loyalty to Olympus but it seems a bit presumptuous of me to ask that of a goddess." Everyone secretly thought how that was a nice way of saying it wouldn't work since Percy could get her out of it.

"Therefore, I simply ask two things: don't attack us, and aid us if necessary. Is that appropriate.' He stated in a tone that said it was appropriate.

Sally shrugged, "Works for me. as long as you don't turn evil or anything you shouldn't have to worry about me attacking. So, is that it? Are we done.'

"One more thing, it has to do with Perseus' recent acquisition of the powers of all the giants born to oppose us."

Sally nodded, "What about it?"

He looked at her dumbfounded, "Surely you can see how that can come across as threatening to us."

She nodded, "Oh yeah for sure. The thing is he already gave up the power of a primordial to keep you people happy. From what Chaos told me it's power he could have used for the many trials still ahead of him. Apparently, you people have been deciding whether or not to kill him since he was a child, so him being able to protect himself is in no way a bad thing in my book. And besides, if he does use the power to attack you, you'll probably deserved it, otherwise I'll set him straight. Clear?"

Zeus glared at her but said, "Clear." While Hera beside whispered to herself, "So cool…"

"Aright then I guess we'll be on our way." Sally shrunk down and walked over to Percy, who had been watching his mom handle the Olympians with a look of admiration. She grabbed his hand and they flashed out, leaving the Olympians in silence.

"Dude," Apollo said to Poseidon, "Where did you find that woman?"

Poseidon just shrugged nonchalantly, though inside he was deeply regretting letting her get swept away by that blowfish guy.

Percy POV 

We flashed into the hall outside of mom's apartment, so as not to scare Cora. I needed a minute to catch my breath, as for some reason flashing still didn't seem to sit right. Going a thousand miles an hour in complete darkness was way easier,

Mom stood by me and rubbed my back soothingly as I recovered. "Sorry honey, I should have warned you."

I looked up and smirked, "Na, it would have ruined the dramatic exit." She chuckled at his and turned to unlock the door. Before she could I turned her around and pulled her into a hug.

"You're a great mom." He whispered.

She seemed confused, "And you're a great son, Percy."

He smiled and said, "Chaos told me how you're feeling."

Mom pouted, "That's cheating."

 _Sorry!_

I continued, "I don't understand why you're feeling like failure. You're the best person I know"

She sighed and leaned her back against the door, "it's just that I keep finding out about all these things you've done, all the danger you've been in, and while I am proud, I feel like the most pathetic mother. I mean you had to fight a god at age twelve! All because I let myself be kidnapped…"

I stared at her in disbelief, "Mom there isn't a single thing you could have done better. You were mortal so there was only so much you could do. You are literally the best mom I know. Jason and Thalia's mom was a drunk who sacrificed Jason to Hera, and was never there for Thalia. You took beatings from a stinky walrus for me just to keep me safe."

She snarled a bit at memory of Gabe, but she looked happier. Finally, I said, "Zeus aside, Gods just don't fall in love with any pretty face. Dad describes you as queen among women. I could never have completed any of the trials I went through if you had raised me differently, I love you mom."

She smiled but her eyes were filled with tears as she hugged me again. I just smiled and hugged back.

When she finally stopped crying she said, "We should talk about what we are going to do with Cora."

I nodded in agreement. "She's a daughter of Neptune so she should go to Camp Jupiter, but she's still only five, I don't think I want her to go there until she's older. She still has more of a childhood ahead of her."

Mom's eyes lit up, "I could keep her with me, I mean I don't think I'll be staying in this apartment anymore, I'm thinking of getting a nice house in the suburbs."

I chuckled, "You could get a palace if you wanted to mom, are you sure?"

She nodded, "I don't want a big palace, or even a mansion. Just a bigger suburban house will be enough of an upgrade for me. Plus, it would be good for Cora to have a normal childhood."

"And I can help get her an early start with training her powers." I added.

We were both grinning ear to ear about the plans, but then realized we'd been standing in the hallway for five minutes and went inside.

We found Cora in my old room taking a nap. I could tell by her red eyes that she was crying. My heart stung as I knew there was no way to make her feel better but time.

Paul was knocked out in a chair beside her, a book in his lap. It was an adorable scene.

I whispered to mom, "I'm going to head back to camp and see what I can do to help, but let me know if you need me here for anything." She nodded and I dropped into my shadow.

I traveled to camp half-blood at the big house I looked out from the porch to see that the Greeks and romans were actually not fighting for once. Not only that but next to the pine tree on the hill was a door that I could only assume led to Camp Jupiter.

I then noticed some people coming up to see me. Bianca led the charge by tackling me into a hug. "I'm so glad you're safe!"

I hugged her back and replied, "Same to you."

Behind her were many of the other seven, they all came to thank me and congratulate me. afterwards Bianca asked where Nico was, and I replied, "Probably at the Apollo cabin, I think he wants to see you too." She was confused as to why he would be there, but she set off anyway.

I walked down to the training arena and found Reyna training both Greeks and romans in the same class. She spotted me and smiled, I smiled back and waved by.

I found Jackie in the strawberry fields, running around with her mom Mila. The looked like they were having fun so I didn't interfere, they deserved time to catch up.

I heard that the hunters of Artemis were here. I went to their cabin, figuring it would be better to get it over with now.

I knocked on the door, waited for a few minutes and was greeted by a lightning blast to the chest. However, it didn't throw me back or hurt, it only tickled. I then remembered that Porphyrion was resistant to electricity, nice.

Thalia glared at me from inside the cabin while I just smiled and said "Sorry, there was a lot of misunderstandings and you got caught up in the middle. Are we good?"

She stared at me for a while before finally answering, "Fine. But we're sparring later."

She closed the door before I could protest. Oh well, at least she isn't mad, right?"

I walked to my cabin, realizing I never did really get to use it last night. I'm sure I had a lot of things to do. But they could wait. I wanted to take a nap. Except he realized that here was one thing that couldn't wait at all.

He had to go see Annabeth dad.

Third Person POV

Deep in a cave in the Rocky Mountains, a meeting was taking place.

It was a round table with very powerful beings seated around it.

"So, it's decided, "Hecate said. "We'll follow his plan?"

Lycaon growled, "I don't like his kind, but he makes good points. I say we try I .

Ares grunted, "Anything to get rid of that punk."

"Normally I don't like taking orders from anyone, but even I have to admire this guy, his tongues slicker than mine" Loki added.

The other members didn't say anything other than nod their heads.

"Alright then it's decided." Hecate said, "I guess we work for Lucifer now."

 **Chapter 55!**

 **So I just hadmy wisdom teeth pulled out this morning, so I really can't tell if this is good, but I think it is kinda.**

 **The next chapter will be like a montage of several months ii guess, we really need to move on with the story ya kno?**

 **Anyways I love you all! Now for those who want to give a look, this is my Super edgy short story I had to do for creative writing class. Give it a look if you can!**

 **BONUS STORY TITLE: Love: A Misleading Title**

 **Warning: super edge**

"Come on Leonard don't make this any harder than it has to be, just confess."

I sigh, letting my shoulders slump in exasperation. "I already told you it wasn't me. I don't get why you're doubting me, when have you known me not to take credit?"

"I'm not going to go down the bottomless rabbit hole of trying to understand you, freak. No matter what you say now, no matter how much legal power your dumbass family has, we've got you this time, so you might as well stop being difficult and just confess."

At this point I started to tune him out. He was half right. There was no getting away with it this time, and it was entirely my own fault. I should be fine with that. I broke my rule, now I'm paying the price for it.

I should be fine with that.

The thing is that I can't stop thinking about her. especially the last time we talked. Right now, Kyle was prattling on about all the evidence they had against me. Really, it's adorable how important he thinks his job is. Like it'll make some kind of difference. I figured now was an opportune time to zone out and try to figure out what happened that day.

I last talked to her two days ago, back at Belletristic Psychiatric. I had been fascinated with her for months. It had taken me a whole month just to get her to have a conversation with me. I can't say I could blame her tentativeness though, not with what she's told me.

It was during the "recreational time" which is basically when they put us in a room together so we can heal through the power of staring at each other. All there really were, were a couple of sofas and magazines, though all the sharp edges were padded. The doors were manned by security guards, armed with tasers and batons. They mostly kept an eye on me. I mostly ignored them.

She was in her usual spot, curled up facing corner, avoiding eye contact with everybody. Outgoing as ever. I silently crept around the room so I could approach without her noticing me, ignoring the sudden tensing of the guards watching me.

I stepped forward as quietly as I could, rolling my feet so they didn't clap against the floor. Soon I was there, towering over her with my bulky frame, with her completely unawares. Without warning I struck, aiming straight for her neck.

She yelped in surprise, before soon turning it into a growl of determined resistance. She bucked back, throwing me off, causing my hands to leave her neck. I quickly regained my balance and glared at her, only for her to spin around to glare back defiantly, and a bit more witheringly.

"Damn it Jeremy!" She hissed, while also keeping an eye on the now very tense guards behind me, "You know I'm ticklish there! I can't believe I let you sneak up on me again."

I smirked at her sulking form, knowing it would frustrate her "Don't hold it against yourself Janet, this is what I did for a living."

She snorted, in an impossibly endearing fashion, "'Living' I see what you did there."

"What?" I asked, confused as to what she meant.

She sighed, "Right. _That_ you don't find funny. I don't really want to get into explaining a joke to you, for the fiftieth time, so why don't you just skip to telling me why you're bothering me today?"

I shrugged, "Same as always, to talk. Honestly, when are you going to stop asking that?"

She narrowed her gilded eyes at me, "As soon as you stop looking at me like you want to eat me."

I smirked, "Well there's no need to be worried, you know I only want to in the fun way." This elicited an outstanding eye roll. I think I'm getting good at this flirting thing, as useless as it seems she responds to it. except now that is.

"So," I broke the silence, twisting to take a seat next to her, and ignoring the way she scooted away from me, "have you made up your mind about my idea yet?"

She sighed dramatically and lowered her head, allowing for her silky black hair to cascade down her shoulders. "For the last time, I'm not escaping with you."

"Why? You don't trust my plan?"

"No, I'm just not escaping with _you_. I don't want to get caught up in your twisted messed up life." She turned to look up at me now, giving me the coldest stare of all my 24 years of life. It was very exciting.

"Janet, you and I both know that my twisted messed up life is perfect for you. You'll probably be way better at it than me."

She stood up abruptly and looked me straight in the eye, about at eye level with me, give or take a few centimeters. "No. I won't. Because unlike you, I don't want to kill people!"

I couldn't help but smirk. It was an alarming loss of muscle control, but I quickly shook it off and got back to the matter at hand. She always uses the same argument, no matter how void it is. "That is the beauty of it Janet. You don't have to want to. You just have to stop worrying about it. Go with the flow like I do. Your gift will take care of the rest."

Janet's, brilliant, explosive fury quickly receded at that. "…It's not a gift Jeremy. Not to me."

She lowered herself back into her curled up position, no doubt remembering all of the people she loved, the ones who died from her gift. I still don't understand why she does that, seeing how uncomfortable it seems to make her.

I crouched next to her and tried something I've seen people do, but never understood. I put a hand on her shoulder. She didn't tense up like everyone else does when I touch them.

And there it was again. An odd sensation that I had been experiencing recently. It was like a sudden rush of adrenaline, only it vanishes as soon as it appears. It started a couple months back, and since then I've surmised that it only happens when Janet is involved. Seeing her, feeling her, even smelling her, one time. I've approached the "doctors" about it, but they insist that there is nothing wrong with me, despite me telling them flat out that there is.

I shook these thoughts out of my head, however, as something entirely new had just occurred. She rested her head against my hand as if finding some form of satisfaction in it.

"So, you really think what you do will save the earth?" she spoke up, still not pushing away my hand. It was strange, I'd never actually touched someone this long before. At least not without killing them.

I realized I was just sitting there not responding. I cleared my throat and responded, "Yeah—I mean, no—well, Yes and no. I believe that is what I'm meant for, but my design is flawed and unfinished. You are so much more effective than I am, or at least you would be if you just accepted what you were."

At this she let out a snort followed by a stream of laughter. Again, I didn't get it. "What's funny now?"

She smiled at me. there was that jolt again. "What about this isn't funny? I'm talking to a serial killer who believes he's meant to save the planet by fixing overpopulation, and he's trying to convince me not to feel bad about killing everyone I've ever loved. I can't decide between happiness and disgust so I've settled on funny."

"Happy?" I asked, not really wanting to elaborate on disgust, it never ends well in my experience. "Why would you be happy? I mean I'm not saying you shouldn't be, I'm just wondering which part makes it…. You know." "

She simply smiled and nodded at me in understanding. "I know. The happy is because everyone else, especially the doctors have been trying to convince me that I'm delusional, paranoid, and other ways of saying crazy. They keep telling me that it's all an unfortunate coincidence when I can see in their eyes that they don't believe it themselves! After I got too attached to the last doctors they started distancing themselves from me."

I nodded, "They're scared of you. What's wrong with that?"

"Nothing. That's not the problem, the problem is the lying. Everyone is so fake. The happy is because despite your reasons, you are the first person in a long time to not be fake around me." She said all this while maintaining eye contact. For some reason, I felt the jolt again, along with a nagging urge to pull my eyes away.

"Oh." Was my response.

Her smile faded, much to my… well… is it relief? "Right."

She fell silent, and I suddenly became painfully aware of my hand still being on her shoulder. I removed it as stealthily as I could but she noticed. Her eyes grew dark again. Not to sound like a struggling poet, but I couldn't think of a better way to describe it. Her eyes only grow this dark when she was at her maximum level of distress. I found myself running over the last few interactions, looking for the cause.

Before I could figure it out, she asked me, "Are you scared of me?"

"Of course not." I answered immediately, "You are in no way a threat to me physically, or otherwise."

She rolled her eyes but nodded, "Well yeah but I'm talking about… my 'gift'."

I blinked and looked up in thought "Well… I don't think I have anything to worry about there. Judging by the fact that you seem annoyed every time I interact with you, and the fact that you don't like killing, I think it's safe to assume you won't fall in love with me anytime soon."

I looked back down at her and was surprised to see that while her darkness was gone, it was replaced by something… else. It's something I hadn't noticed before, on anyone. It had similarities with her look of sadness, but it seemed more… well, just more.

"So, you see that I'm annoyed at you, but you keep approaching me anyway! Why? Because of my 'gift'? is it really that important for you?" She spoke sharply and to the point. I felt the jolt again, only it was different this time. More painful.

I considered for a moment before responding. "I'm not sure why. Your gift is certainly what intrigued me from the start, but now I believe that there is something else."

She continued to glare at me, even harsher than before. There was the painful jolt again. "Something else?"

I realized that there was no easy way out of this situation. How infuriating. After years of easily evading authorities, I was cornered by the stare of some slender, fair skinned, dark haired… person. I sucked it up however and answered her. "I wasn't eager to discuss it because I don't really know what 'it' is. It's like sudden attacks. Only they aren't painful or life-threatening, I think. They only happen around you. It's like feelings of adrenaline, or excitement. Honestly, they are completely new to me. I don't know what to think."

Her face gave away nothing. Neither distress nor happiness. After a while, the silence got maddening, even with the blabbering psychos in the background noise. Finally, she whispered, "You always _think_."

I wasn't sure what she meant by that, again. But at that moment I felt the jolt again, but it kept coming, again, and again, and again. Before I knew what was happening I found myself speaking "I know you are dead set on blaming yourself for the deaths, and normally I would be fine with that. I take pride in my work. But it seems to hurt you. We both know that there are many things I don't understand, but I know as a person who has killed over hundred people, that it's not murder if you don't mean to do it. Every targeted kill brings me a sense of accomplishment, a sort of rush. But there were times where I had to kill in self-defense, be it cops or a target with more fight than I realized. Those times I felt nothing at all. I'm guessing you didn't feel anything either, nothing good anyway. And by your societies standards, I'd say that makes you innocent."

Her glare had long since melted into a simple stare, and upon that a new face crept, one with flushed cheeks, darting eyes, and pursed lips.

"Are you okay?" I asked, "You look a bit overheated."

She seemed to think long and hard about what to say, but before she could, the doctors came to take us to our rooms.

She got up to leave, but before she left she looked at me and whispered, "Thank you."

Which was strange, because all I did was talk to her.

I was broken out of my reminiscing. "…Leonard! Leonard! For gods' sake, you weren't even listening, were you?" Kyle practically spits.

I look at him blankly, "Should I have been?"

He grits his teeth. "You know what the worst thing about that is? I can't get mad because I know you didn't mean it as a joke. The doctors told me the news. You're a bona fide sociopath, no emotions. They say it was rare to have such an extreme case. Why am I not the least bit surprised?"

I shrug, waiting for him to give up and just take me to jail, but what he says next makes me tense up. "They told me about the girl you killed. Course it looks like a suicide, but we both know you are capable of pulling that off. Apparently, she was involved in more deaths than you but kept claiming it was due to some curse. They looked like accidents but I'm willing to bet she was like you. For once I think you did something productive with your life. Good riddance."

I feel a familiar sensation. Similar to the one I felt when I saw her, right before I slaughtered the men trying to keep me from her. I think it's called…. Rage.

As I tear Kyle apart I keep thinking back to holding her in my arms. The blood of the men I killed dripping from my hands and mixing with the blood filling the bathtub. Her face, still as… beautiful….as ever.

I was only there because of another feeling. It was the most painful one yet, cold, and empty. it drew me out of my room, wandering the hospital until I found the bathroom.

That's where they found Janet.


	56. Chapter 56

Percy POV 

The weeks following my return were strange. It certainly had a rough start: talking with Annabeth's dad.

I wasn't sure how to go about it so I just sucked it up and walked up to his front door.

When he answered my knock he looked excited, he was looking past me to see where his daughter was, surely her boyfriend had no business with him alone. But when he saw that she wasn't there, and looked at my face, I could tell he understood. He sort of stood there staring at me, for a few moments. I had to break the silence with, "She died a hero's death. She's resting peacefully in the isles of the blessed."

He nodded, "Were… were you there when it happened?"

I nodded, trying not to get swallowed up by the memory, "I was. I tried my best to be there for her till the end. Sir I'm so-"

I was interrupted as the now sobbing man wrapped me up in a hug, "Oh Percy… You poor boy."

He continued to cry on me. I realized now that he wasn't only crying for Annabeth. I'd had decades to deal with Annabeth's death, but I couldn't help but feel bad as he cried and I had no more tears to shed.

After he finished he invited me inside. We spent hours talking about her. His wife even listened in on some of it.

When I got to the part about the events of mount Tam, the couple looked like they were about to blow a gasket.

"My little girl held the sky?" Dr. Chase said in a daze.

I nodded and said, "For Chaos knows how long. Me? I took it for like two minutes and felt like I was about to die. Annabeth was always amazing but that was when I first truly realized it."

We talked a little longer, before I had to go. I gave him my mom's phone number in case he needed to reach someone.

The next strange thing to happen was Leo returning with the Argo II. Along with Calypso. That was a couple I didn't see coming, but I was happy for Leo, he always seemed lonely on the ship.

I felt bad that I didn't see through with my request to have her released. I considered taking to her about it, but she got to me first.

I had gotten into the routine of overseeing the mingling of the two camps, be it at camp Jupiter, or camp half-blood, sometimes both at the same time. One day I was at camp Half blood, finishing up a sword fighting class in the arena. Both the Greeks and romans were attending, as both had seen what I was capable of. At some point in Tartarus I had started to develop my own style of swordplay, that was similar to the slashing Greek style and the thrusting roman style but different from both. I was happy when Chiron asked me to try to teach it to others and agreed right away.

After everyone had filed out I was fixing the dummy's back into place. Then behind me I heard a feminine voice say "Percy?"

I turned around and saw Calypso standing there, looking the same as the last time I saw her. back in my teens. Only now she was wearing jeans and a camp half-blood t shirt.

"Calypso." I managed to say. I was staring at her like a deer in headlights.

She walked up to me, soon having to arch her head back to look me in the eye, "Wow, you've changed."

I remembered when I landed on her island, I was about her height. Now that I think about it I have no idea what age her form is. Sure, she's immortal, but she didn't have a problem falling in love with Leo, or my 15-year-old self. Although I knew better than to ask a woman what her age is.

"Listen Calypso I just want to say—" I began trying to break the silence.

"No, I need to say something first." She stopped me. I nodded. "When I got back with Leo, I thought you were like any other man, quick to forget and move on. I saw you with your women and your power and I figured you sold out. That's why I didn't come up to you before. But I started asking around and I found out what really happened. I'm sorry about Annabeth."

I took a moment to process what she was saying, "I figured you'd be mad. I mean I know I asked for your release but I never followed up on it, I just assumed…"

She smiled, "Don't be too hard on yourself Perseus you exchanged godhood for a few requests, and then used one of them to try to help _me_. You realize you probably could have asked for the requests and used one of them to become a god anyway right? you had them in an oath.

I blinked, "Uh… I didn't even think of that…"

She burst into laughter, "Of course you didn't. That's just who you are isn't it?"

My mind flashed back to all that I've been through, "Seems like it."

We fell into a comfortable silence, until she frowned and said, "About what happened on the island… I feel like I have to say that I'm with Leo now, not even getting into the whole harem situation so…"

I blushed "Oh gods of course! I wouldn't dream of… yeah."

She smiled, "I know. You've been through so much since you left my island. More than I, an immortal could possibly dream of. If you could go back to when I offered to let you stay on my island, knowing what was ahead, would you make the same decision?"

I hesitated, but only so I didn't seem rude. "Yes, I would."

She nodded, satisfied. "Well I can't blame you. A harem of women who love you, not to mention my _sister_. I still don't know how you pulled that off."

I shrugged, "Me neither."

She laughed, "Take care of yourself Perseus."

Then she left. Leaving me to finish with the dummies.

Speaking of daughters of Atlas, Zoe and I had a race. She absolutely annihilated me. After talking to Chaos, she learned that as the goddess of speed she is as fast as the fastest being in the universe. That confused me at first but I soon realized what it meant: there were many things out there I had yet to face. Reyna was the same with her strength, as shown when she put me through the table in an arm wrestling contest. I was a bit jealous of their power until Chaos mentioned that they didn't have many abilities or control over their domains. Reyna could manipulate weapons but only normal ones and Zoe had about as much control over water as I do, that being the power of a demigod. So, if someone were to immobilize them away from their elements somehow and keep them from moving they would be almost helpless, Whereas I was practically a Swiss army knife of domains I can control, with speed and strength to boot. I didn't feel jealous of them after that.

Zoe has been spending time with the rest of the Hunters who are still at camp half blood and camp Jupiter, helping out with the merger. Although, she's made it clear to Thalia that she wasn't looking to regain her role as the lieutenant, but she kept wearing the tiara. I couldn't complain about that, she looked great in it. She still hasn't seen Artemis again, since the goddess doesn't usually accompany the hunters to camp.

I asked her what she thought about it, and she just shrugged and said, "I don't know if she has any more second chances. We'll just have to wait and see."

Thalia kept me to my word about sparring. Of course, I wanted to go easy on her but she insisted I go all out. After a lot of arguing I agreed. Needless to say, I won in about half a second. She wasn't happy about that.

Ever since she's been training like crazy, sometimes I combat with me, and sometimes by herself with her powers. I tried to tell her that she should feel bad, seeing how much power I have, but she is as stubborn as her father.

I had to admit that she was showing results. She was greatly increasing her control over lightning, even going so far as to summon a bolt and hold it in her hands as a spear. It was an impressive display, but when she tried it on me she was reminded of my resistance to lightning.

It was really unfair. Ever since I returned from Tartarus, regular celestial bronze can't even pierce my skin. The only things that have done it are concentrated magic blasts (not a fun experiment), godly weapons, and my own sword, which was made out of Hellbone, the material found only in Tartarus. I would be fine with this if not for the fact that I knew there were still beings tougher than me out there, that my friends had no way to defend against. That gave me an idea. But I decided to think on it later.

Jackie was having a great time with her mother. They spent almost every day together talking about all they had experienced since they were separated (which is a lot for immortal beings) as well testing out Jackie's power. So far, she is able to sense each and every hellhound out there, as their goddess. She also has the ability to summon them from anywhere. What interested me the most however was her ability to grow to the size of the largest hellhound. That being Cerberus. I'll admit that it was a bit strange in my hellhound form having to look up at hers, as usually it was the other way around, but she said that she didn't really think she'd use it unless she had to, as it was hard to fit in small places when you were the size of a passenger plane.

She also found out more about her loyalty domain, she learned that she could sense when someone is disloyal, as well as emit an aura that makes a person want to follow her to the depths of hell. Someone with enough willpower could probably break it, but I wasn't really in a position to try, as she already had my loyalty, and I'm not exactly known for breaking it.

Damasen got his own place at the camp. It was a large revamped barn back behind the big house. He couldn't exactly fit in the infirmary. After hearing that he had taught their dad a few things, the Apollo kids were streaming to his barn begging for lessons every day. The big guy wouldn't admit it but I could tell he was loving it.

However, he didn't have a lot of time to spend with Bianca. I don't think she minds, though. She's been spending every moment she can either catching up with Nico, getting to know Hazel, or exploring the camps. Of course, she occasionally forced her way through the Apollo kids and hung out with Damasen, which he appreciated. I did notice that she seemed a bit distant. I wasn't exactly sure what it was about but whenever I ask she just smiles and says she's fine. Maybe it's just my imagination.

Nico and Will were doing well. They had been training with me every day in the woods to use their powers, but recently they asked if they could have some time to train with just each other. I said yes, knowing that they just wanted to be alone together. They hung out a good bit during the rest of the day too, but they were still too shy to be openly affectionate for each other. It was really quite adorable to watch.

Mom and Paul have somewhat settled into their new roles as deities. Paul didn't get messed with since he was married to mom and mom didn't get messed with because she's mom. It worked out. They got a new house on long island and brought Cora with them.

Cora is doing as well as she can be. She still had night terrors but they were happening less and less often. Aside from that the only concerning thing is that she doesn't let anyone see her with her shirt off, not even mom. The first time she told them it was in the form of a freak out complete with screaming and locking herself in the closet. I didn't like to think about why that is what with her abusive step father, but I knew that I would have to talk to her about it someday, when things had settled down.

I've been taking a couple hours out of the day to visit with her and work on her powers. At first, I wasn't sure if she would be able to use her abilities at such a young age, but sure enough she lifted the water right out of the bath tub, then passed out afterwards. Turns out she's more suited to the earthquake aspect of our powers than the water controlling part. Maybe it's because she's roman.

There were some unhappy developments as well. Jason and Piper broke up. I didn't want to pry so I only got the gist that Jason wasn't faithful. That really disappointed me, as I thought Jason was better than that. I considered having a word with him, but Thalia got to him first, and I think he learned his lesson. I did go to see Piper though.

She was in her cabin, crying and looking into her dagger Katropis, as if it would show her where she went wrong.

I knocked on the doorframe catching her attention. When she saw me she hurriedly wiped her eyes and face, trying to make herself presentable. "Hey Percy."

I didn't move from the door, feeling awkward, as I never really spent a lot of time with Piper. "Um…I heard what happened. I don't really know what I can say or do to make you feel better, but I'm here if you need me."

Her eyes welled up again and she nodded, "Thanks. Could you… could you just sit with me for while?" She began to break down into sobbing again.

I hurried over and sat on the bed beside her. I let her lean her head against mine, not minding as she wet my shirt with her tears. After a minute, she began sniffling so I conjured a shadowy handkerchief for her.

"Thanks." She took the rag and cleaned herself up. "I just don't understand you know? Why wasn't I enough for him? Why did he have to go and sleep with that whore?"

I blinked, "Wait you caught him in _bed_ with somebody?"

She nodded bitterly, "With Drew of all people! My own sister! And when he tries to explain later he says, "It was just sex."

I stared at her in disbelief, "What the hell does that mean?"

She nodded at me, "I know right! I mean I've heard some of my siblings talking about sex like it's nothing. I thought we were going to have our first time together! I just don't understand why he thought that was ok!"

That's when I had a thought, "This isn't excusing it, but have you ever heard of fatal flaws?"

She looked at me curiously, "No why?"

I shifted toward her and explained, "Fatal flaws are something that a lot of demigods have. Mine is loyalty—"

"How is that a flaw?" She asked incredulously.

I smirked, "That's what I said. But the way it was explained to me was that if I had to choose between the whole world and someone I was loyal to, I would choose my friends and let the world burn."

She stared at me, "I guess that could be problematic."

I laughed and nodded, "Hades kids often have problems with grudges, Thalia has problems with power lust. Now given Zeus' history I'm going to guess that Jason's problem is greed. Greed for money, power, and women."

She nodded in understanding, "I guess."

"But again, that does not excuse what he did. I mean I wasn't going to but now that I know all that went down I think I might have to-

She put a hand on my shoulder, "Please. Don't do that. I just want to put this all behind me. Thank you though."

I nodded, and watched as she fell back down on her back and sighed in exasperation. "Thanks for this Percy. Sorry for crying on your shirt."

I looked at my shoulder and noticed the wet spot. I chuckled and willed the fluid to disperse. "Not a problem Pipes. Just let me know if you change your mind about me kicking Jason's ass."

She smiled, "You'll be the first to know.

I smiled and got up to leave, "It'll be okay. Piper, you'll move on."

She sighed, "Yeah I guess. I mean look at you."

I froze and she shot up and looked at me in shock. "That was so inappropriate I'm so sorry! I should never have –"

"No, it's fine." I stopped her, "You have a point. And one of the last things she said to me was to do just that. So, in a way, I think I've made her proud."

Piper smiled, "Yeah I think you have."

There was a moment of silence of just us staring at each other, before I realized it. I looked around awkwardly and said, "I have to go train, but I'll see you later."

She nodded, a little red in the face herself. "See you."

I headed to my training, muttering to myself, "Damn love magic."

My training usually consists of a couple things: a couple thousand sit ups, a couple thousand one armed push-ups with each arm, and couple laps around Manhattan. Shrouded in mist of course. All of this I do with the addition or weighted wrist and ankle bands I made in the forges. I had the Hecate children enchant them so that they weighed a couple hundred tons when I put them on.

That was just for staying in shape though. The real training is with my powers. At this point, there's so many I don't know what to do with them. Mom and I sometimes train together in controlling the earth, but she had to stop soon with her rapidly progressing pregnancy.

The powers I got from the giants were all pretty basic. They were just watered-down versions of the Olympians with extra resistance against those elements. For example, Polybotes gave me slightly better control over water, as well as his weird ability to turn it into poison, and an added protection against the sea. It was strange, as the first time I stepped into the sea afterwards, the water retreated from me, as if unsure of who I was for a moment, it hasn't happened since though.

The one that really interested me was Orion. I've never been good with a bow, in fact I was so bad that I was banned from the firing range forever. But since I killed the giant of archery, I thought I would give It another try. I tried it in the woods when I was sure there was no one around. After a while of trying I decided I was as good at archery as anyone who had never fired a bow before. So, I'd improved, and could potentially get better.

All of this happened in a manner of weeks, and finally at the end of it, things had settled down.

Jason was sort of being shunned by everyone except drew, but that was unimportant. I would stop it when I was sure he learned his lesson.

But besides that, everyone had fallen into a new comfortable routine. Life was simple again.

So of course, someone had to kidnap my sister.

 **Chapter 56!**

 **Hello all you wonderful beings. I don't know if you've realized this but chewing food is an amazing experience.**

 **Sorry this didn't come sooner, I was a bit distracted by the slight but constant pain in my mouth, but it is healing up so I shouldn't have any more excuses. Don't worry though, my lazy ass will come up with something.**

 **We will now be going into the Cora s missing part of the story, I won't spoil much but I can tell you that it will be involving a new pantheon. Not like new to the riordan franchise but new for this story.**

 **See you then!**


	57. Chapter 57

Percy POV

I was having a good morning. It started with waking up with four beautiful women. I had pretty much abandoned thee Poseidon cabin and taken up residence in the Big house. There was room since Mr. D had left.

Like every morning, Nyx kissed me goodbye and headed back to her house to do whatever it is Primordials of night do when I'm not around. She isn't like a vampire that can't stand the sunlight, but according to her it just feels wrong, so she avoids it if possible.

Zoe, Jackie and Reyna stayed behind and started getting dressed with me. The gods had palaces made for them on Olympus, but they preferred to stay with me. they didn't make a palace for me though. They didn't even offer. But that's okay, I didn't want one anyway.

While we were getting dressed, I was thinking about something that had been eating at me ever since my conversation with Artemis.

"Hey girls." I caught their attention. They turned to me, all them still half naked, revealing their silky-smooth ski—focus Percy!

"I've been thinking about this for a while, and… well, I guess I just want you to know, if you were ever to find someone else you loved as much as me, I would be fine with it. I mean it's only fair."

They looked surprised at first, but one by one they all smiled. Zoe walked up to me first and wrapped her arms around my neck, "Oh Percy. That's really stupid."

I blinked, "What?"

Jackie burst out into laughter "Percy you would absolutely not be okay with any of us dating another man."

I rubbed the back of my head, "I mean…"

Reyna smirk, "Besides, you've basically ruined us for any other man besides you. And if it were a woman she would fall for you first anyway."

I raised my index finger, "Not true! Some girls aren't into guys!"

Zoe shook her head, "You're not a guy. You're a man, and a spectacular one at that. You could turn lesbian's straight if you wanted to, or at least bisexual."

I thought to Artemis, "I'm not so sure… "

But after everything they said I could help but feel a bit silly. Seeing this Zoe brought me down for deep kiss before pulling back and saying, "I know what you were trying to do Percy, and while we love you even more for it, it's not necessary."

I was about return the feeling when the door burst open. On instinct, I summoned shadows to cover up the girls who weren't dressed yet and summoned conqueror. I had Leo and the Hecate kids work together so It can shrink down into a little red ring that I wear on my right index finger. To activate it I press down on a button with my thumb. We still haven't figured out how to replicate Riptides ability to return to me when I lose it, but that's why we made it a ring not a pen. Plus, I've been pretty good about not losing it for decades now so I'm not too worried.

Back to the current problem, which turned out to be an out of breath and very swollen sally Jackson.

I quickly hit a button on the hilt and put my sword away, rushing to my mother's side, "Mom what happened? Are you okay?"

She tried to speak before she caught her breath, "Couldn't… sorry… important…"

I rubbed her back soothingly, "Take a breath mom. Calm down."

After she did so she looked at me with tears in her eyes, "I came as soon as I could, this morning I looked into Cora's room and… and…

My eyes widened and I felt my stomach twist, "She's gone?"

Mom looked at me, but with a fire in her eyes, "She was taken." She growled out. "I saw some strange creature flying away from her bedroom window. At first, I thought it was a harpy, but it was different, way too big for one, and it was sort of translucent with something floating in the middle of its chest, I think it might have been her. I didn't get a good look, before it disappeared into thin air. Well it more looked like it slid into some invisible place."

I felt my heartbeat racing, "Shouldn't you be able to sense her if she's on the ground somewhere?"

Mom shook her head, "I've tried but there are spaces all over that seem clouded from my sight, she could be in any one of those or somewhere else entirely."

I nodded and began pacing back and forth trying to think of what to do. The girls helped mom to sit on the bed and finished getting dressed before they walked up to me in concern.

"What are you thinking?" Reyna asked.

I sighed. The truth was that I was thinking _What would Annabeth do_. But I couldn't rely on her anymore. I chad to deal with this myself.

"Alright mom take a minute then go to the primordial council, see if you can get any of the others to help. Has Paul heard about this yet?"

She nodded, "He went to Olympus to ask around if anyone knows anything."

In nodded, "Good idea but I need you to find him and stop him first. If Zeus finds out about Cora he'll be sure to try something just to spite us."

Mom nodded in understanding and flashed away. I turned to Jackie, "Summon Trevor."

Jackie closed her eyes, after a moment Trevor flew out of the shadows in the corner of the room. He looked around on high alert, but when he saw me he instantly lowered his head at my feet.

"Sir if you would let me explain— "

"Explain what?" I snapped. I felt my anger swelling, and flames started to emanate from my hands, "How you lost my sister? What happened to looking out for her? you realize that that is your one job?"

I finally gave him time to talk, "I apologize sir, but please listen. Your sister wasn't taken. She left on her own accord."

I narrowed my eyes, "Mom saw something flying away from her room, with something floating inside it."

Trevor nodded but kept his head lowered "That was Cora. I was standing guard outside her window like always, when she opened it herself and jumped out from her room on the second floor. I on my way u the wall trying to catch her, but that's when that translucent being seemed to spread out from her own body. She flew off into some sort of portal before I could catch her."

I nodded, but I was completely confused, "Is that all?"

He looked up at me, "Before she left I noticed her scent was vastly different than anything I've ever encountered. However, after some searching I found a similar scent, not the same mind you but very similar. I was about investigate when my lady summoned me."

I sighed, "I'm sorry I doubted you Trevor, good work. Where is this place you found?"

"Brooklyn, though I couldn't find the entrance, shall I take you there?"

I nodded, "Give me a minute."

I turned to Reyna, "I need you to stay here and watch over the camps in case whatever this is attacks, okay?" she nodded and I turned to Jackie,

She spoke before I could "You need me to oversee the hellhounds on their search?"

I smiled, "You read my mind."

Reyna and Jackie each gave me a kiss before leaving me and Zoe with Trevor.

I looked at Zoe, "Do you have any idea what this is? "

She frowned, "I'm not sure. A scent that a hellhound didn't recognize is a rare thing. We should be on our guard."

"Agreed. Alright Trevor, take us there."

He nodded and bent down so Zoe and I could get on.

"One more thing before we go." I said. I then closed my eyes and thought urgently _Any chance you'll tell me where my sister is?_

There was no response. Figures. I stowed away my anger and nodded to Trevor. "Let's go.

We emerged I from the shadows in front of an abandoned warehouse. As Zoe and I dismounted, I focused on the smell. After taking a long whiff, I could tell we were in the right place. The scent was unlike any I had experienced, and kind of spicy.

The only thing was I didn't see anything out of the ordinary. It was just a warehouse. Maybe there was something inside.

I started inside when Zoe grabbed my hand, "Where are you going?"

I looked at her confused, "To check inside? Am I missing something?"

She nodded and pointed up. I turned and followed my finger and instantly felt like an idiot. On the roof of the warehouse was perched an enormous limestone mansion, with weird symbols around the windows."

"Oh." I said dumbly, "Fair point."

"What are you two looking at?" Trevor asked

Zoe looked at him in disbelief, "You don't see the giant mansion on the roof?'"

The hellhound looked at the roof confused, after a few seconds he jumped back in surprise, "When did that get there?!"

"What the heck is going on here?" I asked out loud. "It's like, now that I know it's there I can see it, but there's something in me that wants to look away. Is it some kind of Mist magic?"

Zoe shook her head, "The Mist only obscures perception it doesn't deflect it. this is something different.

"Great." I grumbled. "Well let's go then."

I wrapped my arm around Zoe's waist and jumped to the roof of the warehouse, leaving a crater in the asphalt from where I took off. Trevor just started climbing up the side, digging his claws into the wall.

We landed in front of the mansion, only to find that instead of the door there was just a square of wood, with no visible ways of opening it."

Zoe groaned, "Really? I mean how is that even convenient for them?"

I shrugged, "Maybe they have another exit. Anyways let's go introduce our selves.

I walked up to the "door" and knocked loudly three times. I tried to listen through the door but was surprised to hear nothing. Maybe it was another magical barrier of some kind.

After a moment, the door started to slide open, kind of like those sliding doors they have in japan. The door opened to reveal…

"Is that a monkey?" I whispered to Zoe, who elbowed me

"It's a baboon. And what is it wearing."

"A Lakers Jersey. Guess it likes basketball."

Said baboon was staring at us in what appeared to be shock while we talked. Finally, it shook its head and slammed the door shut in our faces.

"Wow." I said, "That's a mean monkey."

"Baboon." Zoe corrected, "And yes he was. He also just raised an alarm of some kind and went to go warn the "pharaoh" "

I looked at her in surprise, "You understood him?"

She nodded as if it were obvious, "I understand all animals, hunter of Artemis remember?"

"Oh yeah, "I said, "Doesn't that get a little awkward though? Seeing as all you do is go around hunting animals?"

She looked like she was about to answer but then realized something, "Well… it… just shut up."

After I had finished laughing I got back to business, "So pharaoh huh? Isn't that like an Egyptian king?"

She nodded, "That would explain the hieroglyphics on the walls."

I looked up, "Is that what those are? For a minute, I thought my dyslexia had gotten worse somehow."

She shrugged, "So are you going to open it, or should I?"

I put my hand on the door and tried to slide it open like the monkey had done. I tried to enter but I felt what seemed like an invisible force field stop me.

"What's the problem?" Zoe asked, but she understood when she walked up and felt the force field for herself. "An enchantment powerful enough to stop a minor god? Something like this would take an incredible amount of power for sorcerer. I'm sure even Circe would have some difficulty, if only a little."

"Could we shadow travel in?"

She shook her head, "If it's done right it should spit us right back out."

I nodded, "When did you learn so much about magic."

She shrugged, "My sisters studied it a bit, and we've had many daughters of Hecate in the hung

I nodded in understanding, "So whoever they are they're good at magic. Well sadly for them, I'm not a minor deity."

I summoned Conqueror and willed it to shift into its Warhammer form. I charged it up with my newly enhanced earth quake powers and added a bit of fire just for good measure.

I looked at Zoe, "You might want to stand back a bit." She agreed and sped back to a safe distance.

I took a few readying swings then hit the enchantment with all my might. On contact, there was a bright white explosion of energy as the force field was destroyed."

I put Conqueror away and admired my work as Zoe walked back up to me. "Shall we?"

In response, she walked ahead of me, confidently entering the room and looking around to see that no one was there. There was however a great deal of Egyptian stuff.

I joined her and asked, "So you think this is some Egyptian Gods palace or something?"

She shook her head, "The Egyptian gods don't have their own physical forms like ours. When they did visit earth they used human hosts, at least that's what Artemis told me. they haven't been on earth for centuries, long before even I was born. They were warded off by…."

"By what?" I asked, but before she could answer I felt a disturbance behind us. I turned just in time to see a bunch of ribbons fly towards me and wrap themselves around me before I could react. Zoe on the other hand managed to dodge at the last minute, and slash them with her knives.

The origin of these revealed themselves a trio. On the left was a tall girl with slightly Arabic features as well as jet black hair and… is that a scarab around her neck? She had a bag that she held as if for dear life as well as a staff. On the right was a shorter girl who looked painfully like Annabeth did when she was younger, except she was much less composed and had purple streaks in her hair. She was chewing a piece of gum and glaring at us threateningly. She had a similar bag as well as what looked like a boomerang in one hand In between the girls was a black guy with a weirdly bent sword strung across his back.

They all looked at us threateningly. I felt the need to fidget, but I soon realized that I couldn't move. These ribbons were stronger than they look.

Zoe noticed this, "Percy what's wrong? Can't you break free?"

"Of course, he can't." the tall girl answered for me, "The Seven Ribbons of Hathor are enchanted to hold even the strongest of deities. Although I've never seen a monster fast enough to dodge the way you did."

"Excuse me?" Zoe asked, clearly offended, "Who are you calling a monster? You're the one with a bug around your neck?"

The girls eye twitched, "Monster, demon, goddess, whatever you are you will be destroyed for intruding."

Zoe looked like she was going to shoot back but I beat her to it, "Okay! I think we got off on the wrong foot. Who are you?"

"Who are we?" The shorter girl asked with a British accent, "You're the one who burst into our house! Who the bloody hell are you?!"

"Well," I began, "for the record we knocked first, but your doorman slammed it on us and went to get some "pharaoh" guy."

In a room behind them I saw the baboon peeking out from behind the door at us. I glared at him, "You damn dirty ape."

"Baboon." The short girl corrected harshly.

"Whatever the point is we definitely aren't monsters."

Right at that moment Trevor walked through the door. After he saw the situation, he crouched down into an aggressive stance and growled threateningly.

I looked back at the trio, who were glaring at me, "Okay maybe he's a monster, but he answers to me so if you just let me go and hear me out I'll tell him to stand down."

They got into attack stances.

I sighed, "Fine."

I activated Conqueror, which sliced through the ribbons from my waist down, allowing me to flick it upwards to get the rest. The tall girl threw down her staff, which then transformed into an actual lion.

"Well that's new. Zoe, you take the one on the right and I'll take the two on the left. Trevor, you take the lion."

"Yes sir!" the hellhound barked out, before advancing on the lion, who roared in return.

I stepped forward towards my two opponents while Zoe steeped a little further away with hers.

"You really think it's a good idea trying to take the both of us mate?" The short one said cockily, "Don't you have any idea who we are?"

"Sadie!" the boy snapped, "Try to focus. There's something not right about this guy."

I chuckled, "You should listen to your boyfriend there Sadie, he's got good instincts."

Her eyes widened, "Ew! No! Carters my brother!"

Carter face palmed.

I laughed, "So, Sadie and Carter the siblings, why don't you give me your best shot, it's only fair since I tortured you so brutally for that information."

The two glared murderously. "You're going to seriously regret this." Sadie growled out.

"Don't worry I already do now come on!" I yelled. Ready to get this over with.

Sadie went first. I was waiting for her to throw her boomerang or something, but instead she crouched down and drew a circle around herself with it, before standing up and holding up her hand and saying "Hawdee" or something., as a weird symbol appeared in the air.

Suddenly I felt a violent force slam into me, sending me flying backwards. Although I felt lucky as I was sure the force was desperately trying to rip me apart instead. I landed on my feet, although I found myself sliding back a few more feet.

"Impressive I really felt that, now take a break it's big brothers turn."

She sneered but stepped aside for Carter, whispering "Kick his cocky little ass."

The boy stepped forward with his sword in front of him. At a glance, I could tell he was well trained and pretty talented. Unfortunately for him I had a lot more experience. I checked on Zoe, expecting her to be done already, but I was surprised to find her still fighting. The problem was every time she tried to get close, the girl erupted in flames, forcing her to retreat, and she swatted aside the arrows with her own little boomerang thing, as they were not as fast as Zoe. Trevor was doing his best to help her though, as he had already taken care of the lion.

I soon had to pay attention to my opponent as he charged at me with his strange sword. However, I brought my blade up to block his with ease. For the purpose of testing him I decided to just use swordplay for a while. We struck back and forth. I always had the upper hand of course, but as soon he realized it he retreated.

"Oh, come on Carter tired already?" I taunted. I'm really good at taunted.

In response, he reached out only for his hand to disappear into thin air. My mind flashed to mom's description of Cora's disappearance, but before I could say something he pulled out a crook and flail and pointed them at me.

I found myself lifted off the ground and into the air. It was a strange experience as I'm used to flight with the use of wings, but now I felt nothing holding me up. I decided that it was time to end this.

I willed the shadows to snatch the crook and flail out of his hands and bring them to me after I had dropped the ground. He could only watch stunned as I turned them over in my hands, wondering how they worked.

"Alright that's it!" Sadie yelled, "Carter we'll attack him together."

Carter nodded and rushed back by her side. She readied another spell while he closed his eyes and focused on something else.

This time she said "Stop!" or something that sounded similar. I waited for the effect. That was a mistake.

Suddenly I felt an intense pain in my left shoulder. I looked to see a deep gash that went almost to the bone and was bleeding profusely. I haven't been hurt this badly in ages, I'd forgotten the rush of adrenaline that came with it.

"Very impressive Sadie I must-"my compliment was cut off as I saw her brother rising from the ground as a 20-foot-tall falcon headed warrior was created around him. I large translucent being with something floating inside it…

The giant bird man brought up its proportionally sized bendy sword and brought it down on me. I didn't feel like dodging so I brought my sword up to meet his.

The following collision sent a shock wave through the room and catching every one's attention.

"Enough of the games." I said. I pushed him back hard enough for him to lose his balance. I then shot up and used my momentum to punch him hard in the chest, shattering the bird man around him and sending him to the ground, knocked out cold. I willed the shadows to wrap around him and keep him from escaping.

I then turned to Sadie who watched the whole thing with shocked silence, which was a first for her I'm guessing. She opened her mouth to say another spell but I wagged my finger at her and had the shadows restrain her as well as gag her. I then turned and walked to where Zoe and Trevor were fighting the tall girl. I spoke up, "Need any help princess?"

She shook her head, "No thanks, I'm having too much fun. Besides I almost have her."

The girl noticed me here and her friends incapacitated. She screamed in anger and sent a torrent of flames at me, which I just waited out, only feeling slightly warm.

When she was done and noticed I was still alive I simply said, "I'm not your opponent lady. I'd focus if I were you.

But she looked back too late. She had to put her weapon up to deflect the arrows coming her way, but she didn't expect Zoe to beat the arrows to her and punch her in the face.

She went down like a rock and the arrows sailed over her. I chuckled at the display, "Nice one. Did you learn anything?"

She shrugged, "She likes fire and she's quite fond of the boy you were fighting. she kept glancing over at him during our fight, very distracting."

I nodded, "That would-be Carter and the short one is Sadie, apparently they're siblings. They really don't seem to understand the concept of keeping secrets from the enemies. Also, you probably saw Carters little show. A large being with something floating in the middle, sound familiar?"

She hummed in thought, until she saw my wound, "How did that happen?"

I shrugged, "The girl has got some pretty strong magic."

Zoe frowned at that. "Shall we interrogate them."

I nodded, "Follow my lead and try to act scary."

She raised an eyebrow

"You're right just be yourself."

I brought the three together in front of us and strung their hands up above them. I summoned water and doused them each with it, effectively waking them up.

Before any of them could speak I went first, "This is how it's going to work: you talk and we don't hurt you."

Sadie spit and said, "Shove it up your arse you— "

She was cut off as I brought my sword up to her neck while I narrowed her eyes at hers. "Why don't we start by cutting you apart, piece by piece."

Carter started thrashing "Touch her and I'll rip you apart with my bare hands you bastard!"

I brought the sword to him, "Is that a threat? Maybe I should start with you instead? Zoe dear what do you think we should do to him?"

She grinned sadistically, "I haven't castrated a man in decades."

Carter went pale as a sheet, which was impressive for a black man. Sadie's eyes widened in horror, while the tall girl yelled out "No!"

We all turned to her, while her face turned as red as can be. "I mean… don't hurt him!"

I whistled, "Jeeze you were right Zoe. But seriously how many times do we have to go over this? Castration is too far. You're benched go check on Trevor."

She looked at me with a dangerously but I just winked at her to let her know it was still part of the act. She growled but went to tend to the hellhound, who was sporting some serious burns from the fight.

I turned back to the trio, and was amused to see that they were all beet red and avoiding eye contact with each other. "Alright guys I have an idea. since you all have decided to piss me off I need to let off some steam. If one of you volunteers to be tortured to death I'll spare the other two as long as they tell me what I want to know. Any volunteers?"

They all looked at each other with scared looks, but after a few moments the all said, "Pick me." at once."

I nodded, "Good answer." I released the shadows holding them up, causing them to fall in a heap on the ground.

They looked ready to defend themselves, but I just smiled, "Sorry about all that. I had to know if I could trust you. The thing about bad guys is that they have no concept of loyalty. So, let's all just take a breather and try again. My name is Percy Jackson, and last night my sister was stolen by something with magic that smells a lot like yours, something I've never encountered before. I just want to find her and bring her home. Understand."

One by one they all nodded, though they were still wary of me, which was wise. I clapped happily, "Good. Now let's talk, shall we?"

Before they could respond an army of penguins stormed down the stairs and attacked.

 **Chapter 57!**

 **Hello again! Here's one more chapter before Christmas. I hope you all have a happy holiday!**

 **Love you all! See you next time**


	58. Chapter 58

Percy POV 

Penguins. Penguins everywhere. It was like a sea of black and white. It was absolutely terrifying.

And by terrible, I mean absolutely adorable. They swarmed around us and pecked at our legs with fury. It tickled a bit for me and Zoe, as our skin was too thick for them, but I could tell that Trevor was getting irritated quickly. I was about to sweep them away when a war cry was sounded from above.

Down the stairs came a battalion of children with ages ranging from almost as old as Sadie and Carter, to as young as Cora. All of them were waving around staffs and boomerangs and looked ready to do battle. It was kind of impressive.

The one in the lead was what looked like a ten-year-old boy. He was blasting ice at me, which was strange as I didn't think that Egyptian magic would include ice.

It was all halted as Carter and Sadie both roared, "Stop!" in unison. Guess they were pretty close.

They all froze mid charge. Even the penguins stopped pecking and looked back expectantly.

Once he had everyone's attention, Carter explained, "First of all: It turns out our intruders don't mean any harm, they're just very rude."

I shrugged, not bothering to deny it. he continued with, "Second of all: we told you to stay upstairs no matter what!"

They all slumped a bit at this, but the kid in the front didn't, "We were just trying to help!"

Sadie spoke up now, "If you wanted to help you should have stayed with the patients and protected them! And what have I said about summoning an army of penguins Felix?"

He winced, "To not to…"

She nodded, "And why do I tell you that?"

He finally slumped in defeat, "Because you have to return them one at a time and it takes forever."

Sadie looked ready to keep scolding, but then at the top of the stairs, a guy started stumbling down the stairs obviously wounded. "Sorry guys… tried to stop them."

He looked about to fall down the stairs, and I saw Sadie rush forward to catch him, but she wouldn't have made it, so I caught him with his shadow and brought him down gently.

He was a tall, muscular black guy, and there was something about him that nagged at me. he smelled just like Nico. Like death. Maybe because he was on the brink of death but I had a feeling it was something else.

I looked at Zoe and from her eyes I could tell she felt it too.

I laid him in front of carter and Sadie, who nodded at me, though still wary. Meanwhile Felix and the other kids were looking at me with stars in their eyes.

"That was so cool!" Felix practically bounced through his penguins towards me, "What path is that!?"

"What?" I looked at Zoe in confusion but she shrugged to show she didn't know either.

"He means the path of the gods." The tall girl said. "I am curious as well, if that is even the case with you.

"Okay A: I never got your name, and B: I have no idea what path of the gods means. C: I really would like to play meet and greet but Cora is still kidnapped so I'd really appreciate it if we focused on her,"

Sadie glared up at me, "If you haven't noticed our friend is hurt! If your sister is anything like you I'm sure she can wait a few minutes!"

I tried to take a deep breath. I really did. So far, I've done my best to act like I'm not worried and that I wasn't in a rush since that would do any good for cementing our relationship with the Egyptians. But it was a lie, and now I felt all the built-up tension firing out.

"She is FIVE YEARS OLD! She hasn't had time to be like anyone! She's not ready for any of the gods and monsters bullshit!" As I talked I was vaguely aware of the ground shaking violently beneath me, and the miniature hurricane forming around me.

Suddenly however, Zoe was in front of me, with her hands on my cheeks and her forehead against mine, "It'll be fine. She'll be fine. Everything will be fine."

I tried repeating after her, but my heart wouldn't stop pounding. She saw this and looked into my eyes, "Go. Get it out, and come back."

I nodded and dropped into my shadow, heading to the only place I know I wouldn't hurt anyone.

I emerged in the plains of Tartarus. Finally, I was able to let it out.

Zoe POV 

I rubbed the pinch of my nose as Percy left. I could tell he was barely holding it together when everything inside him wanted to start tearing the world apart in search of her. idling was basically torture.

I turned back to see our hosts staring at me in wonder.

I narrowed my eyes at them, "What?"

The boy Felix was the only one who didn't look scared, "That was awesome! How did he do that? And did he just disappear into a portal or something?"

Rather than answer him I turned to the boy who seemed to be in charge, "Why can't you heal them yourselves?"

"Um—well—you see." The boy babbled. Typical.

"Too slow." I turned to the tall girl who looked like she knew what she was doing, "What's your name?"

"Zia." She answered immediately. A good start.

"Zia why can't you or someone else hear heal your patients?"

"We don't know. Our best healer is one of the victims, and while we do know some spells none of them works. We think the wounds were inflicted with magic stronger than anything we've dealt with before."

I nodded, "I know a really good healer, I'll call him here now. Do you have any water?"

She looked confused but nodded and was about to lead me to it, but I stopped her. "I have one more question. Why does a god need help healing?"

Zia, who had been a stellar example of calm and composed up until then finally cracked," Excuse me?"

I pointed at the wounded guy on the ground, "He smells like death and divinity. So, I can only assume he's hosting a god, since Egyptian gods don't have physical forms the last I checked."

The room was silent at that, until the boy looked up at me. there was no difference in his face except for the fact that he showed no signs of the pain he should be in. up close I saw that he had a deep gash along his ribcage, a wound I've suffered before on a hunt gone bad. It's not fun.

"Interesting." The god inside the boy spoke, with a slightly different speech pattern. "I'm guessing you are not of this pantheon."

I simply took out a knife, causing many of the kids to flinch, but they flinched even more as I cut a small gash in my palm, then held it up to show the ichor flowing from it. Upon seeing this the god flinched, but I spoke up first, "Don't worry the big guy didn't send us. We're only looking for Cora. So, which one are you?"

He hesitated for a moment then answered, "I am Anubis, the god of death and funerals."

I nodded, "That explains the smell"

"Whoa hang on a minute!" Sadie protested, "What are you doing blabbing all your secrets to her?"

"And why do you have golden blood?" The boy finally found his tongue.

"Show respect!" Anubis snapped at them, "Lest you suffer the goddess' wrath."

I would never admit this to anyone but it felt kind of good to instill that much fear in another god, after a lifetime of being looked down on by them.

"So, she _is_ hosting a goddess?" Carter asked, "Which one?"

"No." Anubis responded, "She is a goddess. She needs no host."

"Okay first of all:" Sadie spoke up, looking very irritated, "Since when has that been a thing? And second of all: Are you actually frightened of her Anubis?"

The god was silent for a moment, not meeting their eyes, I decided to save him. "News flash: Egyptian isn't the only pantheon of gods in the world. Basically, think of a mythology and chances are they're real too, and they don't all play by the same rules. Now I'll ask again: why can't you heal your host? Or better yet why don't you leave him? I can't imagine this is comfortable for you."

He glared. "I will leave that alone in knowledge of the **ahem** emotional nature of your pantheon."

I nodded, "Yeah they're petty as hell."

He nodded, "If I leave this host he will die due to a centuries old curse. I made a deal with him to not only experience life as a human, but to also keep him alive. I will not break that promise."

I raised my eyebrows, "So the Egyptians are actually honorable?"

Sadie coughed, "A choice few."

Suddenly Carters eyes widened and he fell to his knees. "Everyone who is a male in this room get on your knees now!"

At first the room looked at him in confusion, until he shouted, "I order you as Pharaoh!" At which they complied, leaving only the women standing.

Sadie looked at her brother in disbelief, "Carter what the bloody hell are you doing?"

I chuckled at the display, "Well done Carter. You're smarter than I gave you credit for. What gave it away?"

"What gave what away?" Sadie practically screamed, "Carter stop embarrassing yourself!"

Carter kept his head down as he answered, "You bleed golden blood, you wield a bow and hunting knives, and you where silver. I remember reading once that the Greek gods bled golden ichor, and one of the most iconic goddesses is Artemis. Please don't turn my students into animals!"

Sadie was speechless at this point, Anubis was watching me, obviously having drawn the same conclusion as Carter, and the other students didn't know what the hell was happening.

I broke the silence, "I'm not sure whether to be flattered or offended. Luckily for you I am not Artemis. Though I can understand your confusion, I was trained by her after all."

Carter looked up in confusion, "Then who…?"

"Zoe Nightshade. Former lieutenant of Artemis, Current Goddess of Speed and Reflexes. I'm not in the myths since I was only recently deified, though I would be if Heracles weren't such a glory whore."

This had everyone speechless. Fine by me, that meant no interruptions, "I'm just going to go call my healer friend, but before I do I should let you know. I may be a goddess, but Percy Jackson is something else entirely. He is capable of infinite kindness, infinite mercy, infinite determination, infinite loyalty, and now: infinite power. He will the best ally you could ever ask for, but if you screw it up, he will be the greatest and last enemy you will ever face. Understood?"

More blank stares, "Good."

I walked away to the bathroom, sensing the water in it, and hoping that Percy was doing ok.

Percy POV 

I finally fell to my knees exhausted, but calmed down. I was standing in a new football field sized crater in Tartarus. Surprisingly I hadn't encountered any monsters, though if they noticed the ruckus I was making I suppose the first thing in their heads wouldn't be to go towards that.

I brushed myself off and dissipated the sweat from off my body. I really need to get control of these freak-outs, they were a waste of time and didn't look good coming from the supposed

'chosen one"

I dropped back into my shadow, returning to the Brooklyn House to find a very comical scene.

Nico and Will had arrived for one thing. Will was working healing a very talkative girl who kept asking him questions, "So you just chant some words and it happens? That effective from so little? what else can you do?"

Will was just smiling and nodding to her words, although I could tell he was having trouble focusing with her incessant chatter.

Anubis was up and about, his wound apparently healed, and he was having what looked like a staring contest with Nico. I honestly couldn't tell who was winning. But after a while Nico said, "I don't like you."

Anubis narrowed his eyes, "I don't like you."

They kept staring for a few more moments, until Nico asked, "Want to hang out later?"

"Of course."

"Cool."

They were interrupted by an irritated Sadie "Alright boys break up your weird little death parade. Anubis when is Walt going to wake up? He usually knows how to treat me right."

The death god seemed jarred by this and rushed to her side apparently trying to make it up to her. interesting.

I saw Trevor sitting stoically while the younger children decorated him with makeup and jewelry. He looked up at me as if expecting mercy, what a foolish thought.

Zoe was showing Zia and Carter some moves with the hunting knives, using her own while she lent them water construct versions.

Upon seeing me Nico walked up to me. "Hey Percy. Zoe filled me in on what's going on, you alright now?"

I nodded, "Yeah, there's a new crater in Tartarus and I feel much better,

His mouth twitched, "Don't worry man, we'll find her."

I nodded, "Yeah we will."

I then walked over to Zoe and her trainees. She turned and smiled, "Better?"

I nodded, "So, where were we?"

She waved me away. "I got through all the formalities, we were waiting on you to get back to head on our first lead."

I nodded, and turned to the trio as they walked toward us. I turned to them and said, "First of all I would like to apologize for my behavior earlier. Not just the whole freak out thing although that wasn't acceptable, but also the way I acted while we fought. It's just my custom to annoy the shit out of my enemies. It usually either trips them up or fuels them with rage and make them twice as dangerous. "

Carter blinked, "Isn't that a bit too risky?"

I shrugged, "Probably. Now what is this I hear about a lead?"

Sadie spoke up, "There's a magician named Setne. He's a real jerk, always getting into trouble. In fact, he died centuries ago in ancient Egypt. But his ghost recently used us to escape the afterlife."

I held a hand up, "And how did that happen? He just talked you into it?"

Carter glared, "We needed him to save the world, which we did by the way."

I shrugged, "Fair enough."

"The point is" Sadie said, "I was recently approached by Isis, the goddess of magic. She detected immense levels of magic being performed In Egypt, specifically the giant Sphinx. We went to investigate and found Setne. Preparing some form of ritual. The thing is he was never really that powerful, being a ghost and all. He mostly relied on wits, now he has magic more powerful than anything we've seen before. It's still Egyptian in nature but on super steroids. It even blew Anubis and Walt's attacks away. He was the one that wounded Him and Jaz. We barely escaped, and that's because he didn't seem that interested in us. We do know that the ritual he was setting up was similar to a summoning spell, but with some drastic differences. Also, last but definitely not least, he had Nehkbet doing his chores for him."

I blinked "Who the hell is Neckbutt?"

" _Nehkbet_ " Carter corrected, "She's the goddess of vultures."

"Vultures… she wouldn't happen to be able to possess a child and fly away with her in the form of a giant transparent vulture human hybrid thing like what Carter did in the fight?"

Carter looked deep in thought, "Most gods are capable of Combat avatars…"

"But she shouldn't be able to just "possess" anyone they want. You need to have the blood of the Pharaoh's to host a god. Powerful blood. What do you know of her lineage?" Sadie asked.

"Well her dad was a Roman god, is that powerful enough?"

Carter raised his eyebrows," I mean that sounds like it'd do it."

"I don't know," Sadie said, "I mean that certainly could be the case, but something tells me that mixing magic like that wouldn't end well. But there's no precedent. So, I can't say for sure."

"So, the only way to know for sure is to go ask Setne right?"

"Well hold on," Carter insisted, "That's on the list but we called a few friends too. They should be here any minute."

"Oh? And who might that b—" I was interrupted as I was tackled by a blur of yellow.

I opened my eyes to see a woman staring down at me. She had dark black hair, with similar features to Zia, but she was smaller, lighter=, two facts I knew because she was currently mounted on top of me staring intently at my face. She was dressed in a revealing skin-tight leopard print leotard, but the most striking feature was her glowing cat like eyes staring down at me.

She suddenly wrinkled her nose, "You smell like a mutt."

Trevor growled at her from behind, though he didn't look very intimidating covered in glitter and makeup.

The woman rolled her eyes, "As if jackal boy wasn't enough."

I frowned trying to think of a clever comeback, but after smelling her all I could say was, "You smell… amazing."

That made her do a double take, and I found myself blushing hard. Luckily, I was saved by Zoe.

The woman was suddenly flying backwards in the air, dodging and slicing arrows mid flip with knives I had no idea she had. She landed on the ground and instantly shot one of her knives at Zoe, who of course caught it with ease and threw it back twice as fast, however the crazy cat lady managed to dodge it at the last second.

She looked back at Zoe with a wicked smile on her face, "Now _you_ seem fun. Look out boys, looks like we have a cat fight on our hands."

Zoe growled in response, her inner hellhound emerging, causing her opponent to groan, "Oh come on!"

I decided now was the time to get off the floor. "Alright that's enough. I'm guessing you're Sadie and Carter's friend."

She bowed dramatically, "Bast, goddess of Cats at your service."

"A pleasure, now we should really get focused on the matter at hand."

Bast nodded, and I turned to Zoe, who was glaring at me. I looked at her quizzically and she mouthed "You smell amazing?" To which I had no safe answer.

"So." Bast spoke up, "Your sisters been kidnapped and you need help getting her back correct? "

I nodded, "More like point the way and I'll handle the rest. I failed to protect her, it's my job to get her back."

The cat goddess started smiling at me in a way that reminded me of my time as a guinea pig.

"Nonsense, my kittens and I will accompany you, that way we'll be done faster so we can get to our date."

I blinked, "I beg your pardon?"

She waved it away like it was obvious, "I've decided you will be my boyfriend," She turned to Zoe, "But I'm not much of a sharer honey, sorry."

I didn't have to look at Zoe to know she was about to lose it worse than I did. I could only sigh inwardly. I didn't have time for this.

 **Chapter 58!**

 **Hello all. Sorry this didn't come sooner but I was busy with… work.**

 **LOL just kidding I was playing videogames. I finally got my hands on a VR set, and have been busy ever since, thank you mom. I've been having a lot of fun with an early development game called Rec Room, it's great. Anyway I'll try to get the next one up sooner.**

 **Love you all!**


	59. Chapter 59

**IMPORTANT: Bast likely will get her furry arse kicked, just not in this chapter, just don't freak out. The ultimate cat fight will still happen.**

Percy POV 

I found myself standing between two dangerous entities: my dangerous knife wielding girlfriend, and her current target. I might have called Bast dangerous on her own, but standing between her and Zoe was a thousand times more dangerous in my experience.

"What's the matter sweetie?" Bast teased, "Did you not hear me? I said he's mine now. You might want to scamper on out of here now."

"Bast!" Sadie exclaimed "What are you doing?"

The cat goddess held a hand up at Sadie, "I'm a cat dear, if I see something I like I take it, you understand that you've already taken two men for yourself."

Sadie's face went red while Carter babbled incoherently, obviously not understanding what's happening. Zia on the other hand had the sense to try to stop Bast, "Do you really think it's a good idea to challenge an unknown goddess with no concept of how powerful she is?"

Bast shrugged, "I don't know, but it's too late to back down now."

"No, it isn't!" Zia and Sadie said at once.

"I really don't care who you think you are," Zoe spoke in a dangerously calm tone, "Because in a few seconds you won't be around anymore." She then readied her knives and stepped forward.

Bast smiled and readied her knives as well. "Bring it on."

They started going at each other, but before they collided I had enough.

I reached out and grabbed the both of them with their shadows and pulled them in front of me, both of them too stunned to react.

I looked at both of them in the eyes one after another. "It's really fortunate that I just got back from releasing my stress. Zoe, I thought you at least would get that right now I need you to stay focused on the mission, not worrying about some other girl hitting on me." Here I turned to Bast "Speaking of whom, next time you want something or someone, first consider what they want and then consider the fact my sister is currently kidnapped, going through Chaos knows what though she won't tell me. Now I'm going to let you both go and go find her, at which point you can do whatever the hell you want, because as of this moment the only girl I care about is Cora"

With that I dropped them both, knowing they would land on their feet and stormed past them toward Sadie and Carter.

"How did you plan on getting to Egypt?" I more demanded than asked.

Carter answered, "We use portals, but you can only summon them at certain relics at certain times. Normally gods can do it whenever they want but Anubis said that all of the gods haven't been experiencing some form of magical limiter, so we are all stuck with the time limits. The next one is tonight.

I shook my head and turned to Nico, "Not soon enough, meet me in at your dad's house in Greece, we'll fly from there. Do you think you can make it there with just the two of you?"

He nodded "I can make that in one go, especially now"

"Cool, Trevor you follow behind him." The dog grunted in response. Nico turned to Will only to sweep him up bridal style, much to the blonde man's chagrin and dropped into his shadow.

I activated my swords shadow form and used it to draw a large portal leading to Greece.

The magicians all backed up at this, "What, and how is that thing?" Sadie asked.

I sighed, "I'm running out of patience so I'll just say it's called shadow travelling and it's perfectly safe. Now gather who you want to bring and let's go."

I saw Zoe and Bast approaching cautiously but they stopped in their tracks when I turned toward them, "You two aren't coming with, seeing as you can't focus on the matter at hand. Stay here until you can get along, at which point feel free to join us."

Zoe had a hurt look on her face, the kind that would have melted my heart in a second before, but now all I could think of was how angry I was and how Cora needed me, "Percy I— "

"No." I stated firmly and walked away.

Carter and Sadie were ready, and with them they had Zia and Walt/Anubis. Sadie looked nervous, "Uh, Percy, I know you're mad and all but Bast is actually really useful in a fight, shouldn't we…."

"No." I stated. "Now let's get going, Nico and Will are waiting."

They nodded and gathered on either side of me. "So, what? We just walk in?"

I nodded, "Something like that" I then pushed them all in at once, sending them screaming through the pitch-black void, before jumping in after them. Leaving the two goddesses with the younger magicians.

We emerged in front of the familiar cavern where I emerged from Tartarus. Good times.

Will and Nico were waiting patiently by the entrance with Trevor in between them, and didn't bother to stifle their laughs as the four magicians fell face first on the ground in front of them.

"What the HELL was that!?" Sadie yelled. "That didn't feel safe!"

I scoffed, "You were travelling at breakneck speeds through a mysterious shadow realm of course you didn't feel safe. But shake it off because we need to keep moving.

Carter groaned as he got off the ground "I thought you said we were going to Nico's dad's house. All I see is a cave."

Nico shrugged, "It's a tomb. My dad's Hades."

"Oh." Carter said. "I guess that makes sense. But how are we going to get to Egypt from Greece? We had a portal ready in a couple of hours what was the point of this?"

I shrugged and started walking to a safe distance away from them, "I'll get us there in a half hour. Just stand back."

"Why? What are you going to do?" Zia asked.

I looked back, "Remember when I said I wasn't a monster?"

They all nodded.

I smirked, "That was mostly figurative."

I turned back and began to shift into my dragon form. It was the same as before: green, the size of a football field, but the difference was instead of regular Draconic wings I had the death wings.

I turned and looked down at the magicians, who were staring up at me in surprise and terror, mostly terror. "Now please don't freak out. I'm not going to hurt you."

Walt was the first to speak, "That is awesome! I always loved dragons as a kid but I didn't think they existed.

I chuckled, "Maybe not in Egyptian mythology. Us Greeks have too many if you ask me. now come on." I formed my saddle out of shadows, and laid down so they could climb up.

Walt, Nico and Will all climbed aboard while the rest still stood staring at me.

I sighed though it might have sounded more like a growl to them. "Guys I know it's intimidating, but you either get on now or I'm leaving without you, I only need one Egyptian to guide me to the sphinx."

Sadie snapped out of it first and glared at me, "When this is over you are bloody well telling us everything we want to know.

I nodded, "Fair enough."

She dragged her brother and Zia toward me and clambered up my sides.

"Do you have any protective spells? If so cast them."

"Why?" Zia asked,

Nico answered, "To protect against the G force."

They didn't ask anything else. Sadie started walking around on my back, making me uncomfortable, "What are you doing?"

"I'm drawing a magical circle, maintaining a shield without one would literally burn me up. Now hold still."

I sighed and let her finish. When she did she said something like "N'da" causing a glowing shield to encircle the saddle.

I nodded and was ready to get going, but Will shouted, "STOP!"

I looked back in surprise, "What?"

He looked between me and Nico angrily. "That's not how G force works you idiots! The best you're doing is protecting against wind shear. G stands for gravity. The speed causes the gravity to multiply on their bodies. To get to Egypt in thirty minutes I'm guessing the force would cause their bodies to crumple up like tin cans at the bottom of the Mariana Trench!"

Carter raised his hand, "I vote we don't do that."

I nodded, "Sorry Will good catch, I haven't caught up on science yet. What should we do?"

He shrugged, "I don't know. Me and Will should be fine since we are significantly more durable but I don't think scratching all of them is a good idea."

"scratching? Why would there be scratching?" Sadie asked.

"There's no need for scratching." I sighed, "Will do you think a cyclops could withstand it?"

He thought for a moment before nodding, "Hephaestus put a few through his super powered centrifuges to see how they would hold up. They screamed in pain the whole time but they weren't seriously injured. "

Nico smirked "Nerd"

Will glared, "Emo."

"You take that back!"

I rolled my eyes at them, "So three each should be safe."

"What are you talking about?" Sadie asked, "Aren't Cyclops big ugly monsters?"

"Hey!" I snapped at her, causing her to pale considerably, "Don't be bigoted, my brother's a cyclops. Now hold still this might feel weird."

Ignoring their panicking, I concentrated on the thousands of cyclopes I have killed. I sent streams of golden energy into each of the magician's chests, much to their alarm. When it was over I looked back at them, 'How do you feel?"

Carter was the first to answer, "Like I could smash a mountain!"

I chuckled, "Maybe not that but definitely a boulder. Now hold on tight."

I finally leapt into the air, giving a few test flaps before kicking it into high gear. I could vaguely hear the screams behind me as I flew as fast as possible. The scenery around us seemed to warp past.

The ground beneath soon turned to the blue of the Mediterranean Sea, and then to the golden sands of Africa. It was then that I slowed down enough to look back at Walt/Anubis and ask, "Which way?"

The boy looked too dazed to answer, until his face twitched and hardened, signaling that Anubis was in control, "35 degrees south east. You'll see the pyramids first."

I nodded and sped back up. In a short time, I saw the outlines of the great pyramids in the distance, followed by the form of the Sphynx when we were closer.

I set down a good few miles away from the sphynx, though I'm sure if anyone was there they saw something. When I finally stopped I turned to see my passengers looking like they were going to have a puking competition.

"Rides over, get off now if you need to vomit."

They all stumbled off, allowing me to shift back to human and we gave the magicians a minute to get their bearing. That's when Will gasped and looked to me in shock.

"What?" I asked.

"We forgot Trevor in Greece." He answered.

I face palmed, "Damn. Well he'll have to find his own way here or home. Oh well."

"'Oh well'?" Sadie looked at me angrily. "Is that how you treat your pets?"

I shook my head. "Of course not. Trevor isn't my pet, he's a hellhound who answers to me, and he's lucky he isn't dead."

"Why?" Carter asked, curiously with a lot less hostility, which I appreciated.

I shrugged, "He managed to break my law and kill Cora's mother in one fell swoop. He may look cute with all the sparkles and glitter your kids put on him, but he's not innocent. Now let's get moving. We'll go on foot, you should be able to make it fine with your new stamina."

They didn't say anything, I didn't bother to ask why. They just followed as I ran in the lead.

Surprisingly they didn't have any more questions while we ran. Maybe because they were too busy breathing heavily after the first mile. Do magicians not exercise at all?"

Nico and will ran on either side of me, neither tiring as much as the magicians. "So, what is the plan of attack." Nico asked.

I shrugged, "I'll let you know when we get there. For now, just remember that Cora is all that matters. If you see an opportunity to get her to safety you take it. And of course, look out for each other."

The rest of the run was actually silent. This gave me time to feel shitty about how I acted towards Zoe and Bast. Zoe just lost her temper, something I had no right call her out on, and Bast… well…. I'm not exactly sure what was going through Bast's mind, but I didn't really know anything about her, I suppose I shouldn't have judged her so harshly.

Lately I've noticed that my flaws don't end with loyalty, it looks like I am prone to dad's more passionate moments. AKA: sinking ships every time I lose my cool. I guess I never had issue with it before since I wasn't powerful enough for it to really cause issues, aside from a broken sink. It was not really a burden if it happened in the heat of battle, but I shouldn't start hurricanes inside the house evertyime I stub my toe or something. I'd have to find some way to reign myself in.

Soon we arrived within eyesight of the sphinx. I was sort of expecting a swirling cloud or some methodical set up, but instead it was just how it looks in the pictures. Nothing suspicious.

I looked around, "Where is it? You better not have given me bad intel."

"Calm down." Sadie said, "It's inside the sphinx not on top of it. There's an entrance at the base between its paws."

"So, the bad guy is in a cave surrounded by darkness?" I asked unable to hold back my smile. "This is going to be too easy."

"Not to burst your bubble there Percy," Carter said, "But Setne is Notoriously crafty."

I deadpanned at him, "Ever hear of positivity Carter?"

He nodded, "Right sorry. Shall we go?"

I nodded, "Stay behind me"

The entrance was just big enough for me to stoop my head through. it looked less like a doorway and more like someone punched their way through it.

The tunnel went down for a few meters until it opened up into an enormous cavern filled with—there's the methodical set up.

The room was large and circular, with a fairly tall ceiling. Taking up most of the middle of the room was a red pentagram surrounded by Egyptian hieroglyphics. At each point of the star was a standing torch burning with green fire, Greek fire.

In the center of the circle laid Cora, covered in nothing but a white blanket draped over her. Above her stood a wiry thin man, that reminded me of Tantalus, gently stroking her hair as she slept.

The sight made my chest burn and the ground rumble beneath me as I entered the room. "Get your hands off her. Now."

The man looked up with a disgusting smile. "Brilliant entrance! Your pantheon always was famous for theatrics. Though I wouldn't get so worked up."

"Or what?" I growled, "You're going to use an innocent girl as leverage to save your own ass? Typical."

He stood up, "How dare you! I would never stoop to something so low!"

I blinked, "Uh… then you don't plan to hurt her?"

He waved me off, "Of course not! I mean I'm going to kill her but I would never use her as leverage. Perhaps we're moving too fast. Hi, I'm Setne, you're future king, and you are?"

I glared at him, "The guy who's going to rip you in two, slowly if you don't leave here right now."

He clapped excitedly, "Oh this is great. The legendary Perseus Jackson at his finest! Although the whole entourage thing is a bit annoying. Did you really have to bring the Kane's? The twilight fags were bad enough."

I could feel Nico and Will tense up at that comment, but they knew better than to act before me.

I took a step forward, but Setne stopped me, "Now now. While I wouldn't use her as leverage, I never said anything about them." At this he snapped his fingers, causing two figures to fall out of nowhere, dangling from chains attached to their wrists. They looked up to reveal… shit.

"Bast!" Sadie gasped.

Zoe and Bast were captured, and by the looks of it, beaten quite badly.

When Zoe saw me, she looked like she wanted to say something, but she was gagged so I couldn't understand her.

I gritted my teeth as Setne kept talking. "So, here's the deal: I'll let your women go, if you hand yourself over along with your sister. Then again you have three others so you might just walk out of here right now and cut your losses."

I kept glaring at him but kept quiet. This was mainly because I was focusing on manipulating the shadows behind him, one ready to stab him, another ready to take Cora away. But as I went in for the kill, he smiled again.

Before the shadows reached Cora and Setne, they were both enveloped in a bright white light, causing the shadow constructs to be repelled and incinerated.

Setne laughed, "Such a cheap trick won't work on me Perseus. You see I can over power gods like Bast, I can even hinder all the gods at once. It's funny, I used to dream of becoming a god myself, until my patron showed me how low I was setting my sights."

"Patron?" Carter shouted, "You mean you're actually working for someone?"

Setne huffed, "Heavens no, it's more like a sponsorship, for now at least. You'll never guess who it is."

I sighed, "Let me guess, the devil made you do it."

He grinned, "Bingo. Well-being at least. He didn't make me do anything, he simply elevated me and my powers so I could accomplish my goals."

"And what are your goals?" I asked. Until I could think of a safe and sure way to get the girls to safety, keeping him talking seemed best.

"For now, I thought I might resurrect Apophis and enslave him. With his power, I can take out a few low-level pantheons and most of the world."

I had no idea who Apophis was, but by the sound of the magician's hearts he was bad news.

"You can't do that!" Sadie said, "We destroyed his shadow, there is literally nothing left of him!"

Setne smirked, "A narrow mind like that will always hold you back as a magician dear. True there is no way for a strictly Egyptian magic user, but when you combine magic's like, oh I don't know, Egyptian Greek and Satanic, well there's no telling what you can do. This one for instance can revive a destroyed god, though like most magic it requires an agonizingly specific sacrifice. The pure soul of a divine, mortal, being. Such a sentence doesn't make any sense to the Egyptians, but the Greeks know better. Demigods are mortal beings with the blood and soul of a god. And a pure soul, well there's nothing purer than the blood of a child. Of course, different magic's don't mix easy, so I had to force a bit of Egypt into her want to see?"

He reached down and rolled Cora on her side revealing her bare back covered in Egyptian symbols, literally carved into her skin.

I wanted to throw up and rip his guts out at the same time, "You did that to her?"

He nodded happily, "Soon after I escaped the wonder twins I gave this one a visit to prepare for today. Of course, I muddled with her memories so she thought it was just another one of the step father's drunken rampages. What a piece of work that guy was, I had half a mind to kill him myself."

I clenched my fists, not knowing how much longer I could hold myself back. However, I had almost formulated a plan, I just need a little more time.

"You do realize that Lucifer will eventually turn on you." I sneered at hi.

He nodded, "But of course. That's why I plan to get to you first, maybe today if you're so inclined, or maybe some other time. So, what will it be?"

I stared him down for a moment, him still smiling like he had already won.

"I say…keep him distracted if you can, but focus on defense and evasion. Now!"

With that I charged forward, activating my sword, not bothering to shift it into another form.

Setne laughed and raised his hand "Very well."

He began sending a barrage of spells towards us. I dodged most of them and deflected them with my sword if I could. The others followed my advice and pelted them from afar, Sadie and carter with spells, Zia mainly with fire, Will with flaming arrows and Nico with flying diamond spears.

At first it went well. He was distracted dodging and deflecting everything at once, but he managed to keep it up for way longer than he should have. Lucifer's power up gave him increased speed and strength, but it really focused on his magic. None of the attacks got through his shields or even dented them, and every attack he sent back had to be dodged without fail or someone would die. I was the closest to him, but he barely focused on me as I tried to get through the shields protecting the hostages. I used every form of my sword I could think of but none of it worked.

However, my plan wasn't just to attack. Whenever he was distracted by their attacks, I would shadow travel past his shields to the hostages, trying to free them, but before I could do anything he would send a blast at me that I had no choice but to dodge or deflect. With his attention on me I had to shadow travel away to safety.

Soon he lost his cheerful attitude and growled, "Enough"

He sent a blast of magical energy, throwing the others into the wall, where they found themselves stuck, restrained by magical chains. I was the only one left standing.

He glared at me, "You knew the deal Perseus. But you insisted on being unreasonable. That's fine. The ritual is finished, I only need to strike the finishing blow, so I think I'll just kill all three of them in front of you."

He turned to them ready to make through on it, and time seemed to slow down for me. I couldn't think of anything smart to do, so I followed my instinct, hoping Annabeth wasn't glaring up at my idiocy from the afterlife.

I dropped into the shadow realm, duplicating myself twice as I went and reappearing in three places. One kneeling over Cora protectively, and two covering Bast and Zoe, Just as Setne shouted " _Stahp_!"

All three versions of me shouted for a moment before going silent. The two protecting Zoe and Bast had deep gashes going diagonally across their backs, while I, the one protecting Cora, looked to see my left arm lying on the floor. Luckily the spell seemed to dissipate after first contact with something so it didn't continue on to Cora.

My other two bodies collapsed and faded away, returning back to me, along with two slashes on my aback, crossing into a giant X on my back. All the pain together was making my vision blurry and my mind fuzzy. I fell to my knees, unable to support my own weight, and my sword clattered to the ground beside me.

I was vaguely aware of the sound of Zoe screaming through her bonds, as well as the slow clapping of Setne as he walked around to look at my face.

"Bold move. Though now you've left yourself wounded and unarmed, ahem, so to speak. I think such bravery deserves a reward. I think I'll let you watch as I have my way with those two before you die.

I felt my anger flare up, but I still couldn't bring myself to move. I prayed to every deity I could think of but nothing happened.

"Then again," Setne continued, "Maybe I'll have your sister instead. I do miss my days as a prince, when all my wishes were granted, no matter what it was. Today's morals are so boring."

Upon hearing that something clicked. My vision cleared, as well as my mind. I wasn't even angry, but I was focused on one thing: tearing this man apart.

I reached down without looking and grabbed whatever I could find, not taking my eyes off Setne as he sniffed my sister's hair smiling psychotically.

When he saw me rise to my feet however his smile faded and I could smell the fear in him. "How?"

I didn't respond as I walked forward calmly. He began scrambling back firing spells at me, but I didn't feel any of them.

He soon found himself backed against a wall, with me in front of him. I raised my weapon and struck him across the face with it, sending him into the ground.

He groaned however signaling he was still alive, so I hit him again, and again, and again. Every time I hit him I heard bones crunch but his heart kept beating, so I kept swinging.

He somehow managed to roll over and look up at me in fear, his face as mangled as his body. I raised my weapon to help rearrange it but before it struck, he disappeared into nothing, like how he made Zoe and Bast appear.

I knew it was bad, but I could feel my eyes go blurry again and my strength fade. I soon realized I was staring at the ceiling, along with a lot of worried faces.

"Hang on Percy! Please just hang on! I heard as I started to fade out. But before I did I turned my head to see my sword laying on the ground. I thought that was strange, as I was still holding my weapon. I looked down at my hand and saw that instead of my sword, I was holding the wrist attached to my own severed left arm.

"Shit." I said. Then I passed out.

 **Chapter 59!**

 **Damn Percy needs to stop passing out at the end of chapters huh?**

 **School is starting up again soon so it may slow down again, but I promise to get a small follow up chapter for this sometime in the next two weeks, though I'll try for more.**

 **To B** **aneofallmonster, sure go ahead. I tried uploading there but I gave up and went back to here cause I'm lazy. As long as you credit me it's fine.**

 **Anyways I Love you all! Byeee.**


	60. Chapter 60

Percy POV 

"Why couldn't you tell me all of this before?" I asked in exasperation.

Chaos sighed, "I still can't, for reasons I wish on every fiber of my being I could explain. **They** won't allow it."

"" **They** "? Who are you talking about? And what do you mean you still can't? I know everything now."

Chaos smiled sadly, " **They** are something even I can't fathom. I created the universe, but who created me? and who created the one who created me? and so on and so forth. i wish I could let you keep this information but **they** won't allow it. I'll have to erase it from your memory, but I will leave one bit. You know you can trust me now right?" \

I nodded, a million thoughts racing through my head. "Well yeah, I mean you're—"

She put a finger to my lips, "I know. The trust you feel will be with you when you wake up. Hopefully that's all you'll need."

She walked forward to me and pulled me into a kiss, one I eagerly reciprocated.

When she finally pulled back she said, "Stay safe E—"

I snapped up, breathing heavily. It took a few seconds for my eyes to process what I was seeing. I was in some sort of infirmary. It was different from the one at the Big House, about half the size. I was prepared to make my escape when noticed someone sitting in a chair in the right corner of my eye. When I turned to see who it was I almost thought I was still asleep.

Damasen was looking at me with concern, from a much shorter view point than I was used to. He had shrunk to human size, if you can call 7 feet human size. He still had his cherry red skin, which was now complimented by dark jeans and a black trench coat.

He stood up when we made eye contact. "Thank Chaos. I feared the worst."

I blinked, "Did you shrink or did I grow? No offense but I hope it's the former."

He looked confused for a moment, until he seemed to remember his current form, "Ah yes well, this was enchantment courtesy of Aphrodite. Apparently she is quite skilled in body modification. I would have been very appreciative if not for…"

I smirked sympathetically, "She tried to sleep with you didn't she?"

He shivered, "She said she "always wanted to try scaly giant dick." How vulgar."

I laughed out loud and reached up to fake gag, however I soon realized my left arm wasn't responding. One look at my shoulder answered why.

That's when everything flashed back to me at once. "Where's Cora?! And the others where are they? What happened?" I felt myself growing panicked and rose to get up, but Damasen quickly rushed to my side and pushed me back down.

"They're fine Percy, they're all fine. Most of them are waiting in the other room, Cora is taking a nap. No one needs saving. You can thank yourself for that. Right now we are in the magicians awkwardly placed base of operations."

I exhaled a sigh of relief, sinking back down. "What happened? After I passed out I mean."

He sat down on the side of my bed, "The way it was explained to me was that as soon as that magician left, the enchantments keeping everyone restrained simply evaporated. Sadie and Carter were able their own portal using the sphinx, apparently it was easy with such a powerful relic, whatever that means."

I nodded. "So I figure I should address the elephant in the room earlier than later. What's the deal with my missing arm? I mean I get that It was cut off, but couldn't you reattach it or something? Maybe grow me a knew one?"

His brow furrowed in agitation, "Normally yes, but there were many… complications."

He looked at me as if waiting for a response, "Go on."

He nodded, "First of all the base of the arm was quite damaged after you uh… used it as a weapon. It would have had to be repaired itself before it could be reattached properly. I had Apollo help me as it was a delicate procedure, but as soon as he put an ounce of healing magic into the arm, it just disappeared into thin air. We couldn't figure out why or find a way to retrieve it, so we tried to grow you a new one, to absolutely no avail. Neither Apollo nor I have seen anything like it, though I have an idea that it has something to do with Chaos' blessing, but she—"

"Hasn't responded to any prayers?" I guessed "Don't hold your breath. But don't despair. She has her reasons."

He raised an eyebrow, "Since when were you so sure?

I shrugged, "I don't know. Can I see the others?"

He shot up, "Of course, they will be happy to see you awake. We wouldn't want a repeat of last time."

I laughed dryly as he went to open the door. Though inside I thanked my lucky star I didn't spend another full decade unconscious. I doubt Zoe and Jackie would forgive me a second time, nor would I for that matter.

Damasen opened the door to let in Zoe, Jackie, and Reyna. I smiled as they approached but instead of smiling back they couldn't stop looking at me with concern. I Zoe got on my left while Jackie and Reyna came to my right.

I thought they were going to say something, but after a few moments I realized I'd have to break the silence, "So how's everyone's day?"

I felt the consecutive power of all of them glaring at me at once, though I kept staring straight forward, lest I succumb to the power.

"Percy, you are missing an arm." Reyna stated, "How do you think our day has been?"

I closed my eyes, "Yeah sorry."

Jackie sighed, "You shouldn't be sorry, you're the one missing an arm I mean—"

Zoe interrupted, "Jackie stay strong. We can't let this go, no matter how much it hurts"

She nodded sadly, while Zoe continued, "Percy I know you're first instinct is to do whatever it takes to protect your friends, but you have to stop being so careless and impulsive about how you go about it?"

I looked at her in surprise, "Look I know alright. There are a lot of things I need to work on and impulsiveness is one of them. In moments like that I feel like I don't have time to think, so I just act on instinct. However if you expect me to say sorry for what happened don't hold your breath, if you ask me the give was well worth the return. And while we're on the subject, how did you and Bast end up getting captured in the little time I left you two alone?"

She glared but looked away in embarrassment, "I shadow traveled us there with her implanting the information of location in my memories. We were… trying to make it up to you for acting like idiots by saving Cora for you. Obviously it didn't go as planned .

I nodded, "Now who's reckless?"

As I finished my, I looked straight into Zoe's eyes, meeting her glare with my stubborn gaze, determined not to back down this time. We stared at each other for what felt like eternity, and I could feel myself breaking down, but I kept it together.

Finally she exhaled, "You're an idiot." And bent down to kiss me.

I happily returned the gesture and smiled when she pulled the way, "I'd rather be a one armed idiot than live without you."

She smiled, While Jackie looked between us excitedly, "Does this mean I can stop being mad at him?"

Zoe smirked, "Yes Jackie, though I don't know if I'd call what you were doing being mean, but you can stop now."

Jackie wagged happily and jumped on top of me and began to kiss me all over like worriedly, Rambling about how it will be ok. I chuckled and wrapped my arm around her, "Thanks for looking while I was gone."

She looked up at Reyna, "Reyna she said we can be nice now, you don't have to glare anymore."

Reyna frowned, "I wasn't!"

"Oh." Jackie pursed her lips in confusion .

I pushed Jackie off gently, much to her displeasure, and swung my legs over the side so I was sitting up facing Reyna, "Don't worry Reyna, the whole stoic thing is really sexy and mysterious. I wouldn't have you any other way."

She smiled happily, which was her equivalent of jumping for joy. I stood up, albeit a little wobbly, to give her a kiss as well. I soon realized that I was dressed in nothing but a hospital gown, which I thought as odd, as we weren't even in a real hospital.

"I don't suppose you guys have a change of clothes for me?" I asked.

Jackie quickly reached under the bed and pulled out socks, underwear, a pair of jeans and a dark blue tee shirt.

I grinned, "You guys are the best." I began pull of my gown when I realized they were all watching me intently. Good to know my nub wasn't putting any of them off.

I pulled off my gown, revealing my toned body for them to drool at, but I heard Zoe inhale sharply.

I looked back at her, "What's wrong?"

She picked up a handheld mirror and held it up so I could see my back. It looked like the wounds I got protecting Bast and Zoe overlapped each other, creating a big red X on my back."

I whistled , "That's got to be my worst scar yet, aside from the obvious of course."

Zoe put the mirror down. "I don't understand why the healing process failed like it did. Now you're stuck with one arm and a disfigured back all for what reason?"

I shrugged, "I don't know, the back looks kind of badass. Though I do agree that the arm is going too far.

They all rolled their eyes at my jokes, knowing that I was trying hard to make light of a serious situation. I was grateful they didn't call me out on it.

I started to get dressed but was instantly confronted with one problem: how to do it with one arm.

After a few seconds of irritating failure with my underwear, I growled and willed the shadows to put the clothes on me. The girls were gracious enough not to say anything about it.

"Nyx said she wanted to be here," Zoe said as I finished, "But you know: it's day time, and we all thought it was a good idea not to introduce a foreign primordial to the Egyptians, we barely got through Apollos visit, he kept making snide remarks about how much stronger our pantheon was."

I nodded, "That does sound like a Greek god. I'll be sure to visit her tonight. While we are on the subject of Primordials, have you told mom yet?"

Reyna nodded, "I did. She was here while you were unconscious, but she left before you woke up to harass—I mean talk to Chaos about fixing you, though I don't understand why she hasn't done it already."

I sighed as I sat down and messed with my now empty left sleeve. "Don't ask me how I know but I'm pretty sure that she either can't, or has a reason for not."

Reyna looked at me curiously, "You've been more pissed at her than anyone else, why the change of heart."

I shrugged, "I told you not to ask. So Mom is probably at the Council making a fuss. I should probably see her later. Right now though I want to go talk to Cora."

"Alright," Jackie said, "Reyna and I should go wake her up and get her ready, so she isn't, er, startled. We'll be right back."

She grabbed Reyna's hand and pulled her away, obviously with her consent.

This left me alone with Zoe, who I turned to with a small smile, "Princess I've already forgiven you for before. Besides that I want to say I'm sorry for reacting the way I did I just—"

She stopped me, "I don't want an apology nor do I think I deserve one. I'm glad that you feel like I do. I do want to talk to you about Bast though."

I chuckled, "Don't worry, I haven't forgiven her yet."

She shook her head, "Don't be too hard on her. with what little time we've had to talk I can tell she's not so bad. Apparently she spent several millennia locked in constant combat with a primordial serpent of Chaos. I don't think she really knows how to go about trying to get to know you."

I raised an eyebrow, "So you're okay with her joining us?"

"I didn't feel jealous before, I felt disrespected, which is what set me off. I'm fine with her joining but that doesn't mean I like her yet."

"Good to know."

With that out of the way we exited the infirmary and headed downstairs back to the big room. There I saw the magicians and Bast talking with one another. Their students must have been somewhere else in the house or otherwise. When they saw me walking downstairs they rushed toward me.

"I however raised a hand to stop them, "I'm fine, don't worry. Tis but a scratch."

Bast stepped towards me, tentatively. I still wasn't sure about her so I looked at her blankly. She fidgeted for a moment before bowing her head, "Thank you for doing what you did, I wouldn't be here if you didn't."

I nodded, not moving a muscle, She nodded t that, "I'm also very sorry for pulling us off track during such a serious time. I wasn't thinking straight."

"Obviously."

She pouted, "Look I know what I did was wrong, now at least, but I haven't…felt this way about someone since ancient times. I understand if you don't want to give me a chance—"

I stopped her, "Okay, just relax. You're not the only one to make mistakes, I have issues, which is why I'm now missing an arm. I also can't say I don't feel something for you as well but A: The whole situation is still fresh, and B: if you do want a chance you'll have to get rid of the whole ] "Unable to share" shtick, as you can see that's not how we operate. I'd love to talk to you tomorrow, if you're still interested. Alright?"

She looked conflicted, but nodded all the same. I turned to the other magicians. "Anything I missed?"

Carter spoke up, albeit nervously, "After you uh, passed out we brought you back here, and did what we could to heal you, as did you're uh, friends."

I smirked, "Don't worry, Damasen told me Apollo was here, unfortunately, most Greek gods are in fact assholes."

Outside thunder rumbled, signifying Zeus' displeasure. I didn't flinch but the magicians looked very startled.

I chuckled, "Relax, he's all talk. So is that all?"

They looked at each other, uncertainly. After a moment, Sadie Said, "Apparently, Ra spoke to Zia last night. Apparently he and Horus both want to speak with you."

I nodded, "That's…. great?"

Zia sighed, "Ra is the former pharaoh of the gods, and still the most powerful one."

Carter continued, "Horus is the god of combat and the current Pharaoh of the gods. I tried asking him what he wants to talk about but he hasn't responded."

"Alright good to know. When did they want to meet?"

"in a few days' time," Sadie said with concern, "Without knowing what they want…."

I smiled, "Relax, worst case scenario they try to destroy me. hell the Greeks have been trying to destroy me since I was twelve."

Carter shook is head, "Everything you say just gives us more questions. Are you going to tell us about you now."

I smirked, "Not now, but tonight for sure. Right now I'm going to go see how Cora is doing. Where is her room?"

Zoe took my hand. "I'll show you."

Sadie stopped us. "Actually you're, ahem, friends took her outside to the swimming pool, they said to let you know."

I nodded in gratitude, and let Zoe lead me there."

As we walked outside Zoe spoke up, "I should probably warn you that they have a rather unorthodox pet."

I chuckled, 'Please I used to consider a tank sized hellhound as my pet how bad could it—"

I was cut off as I my eyes were met with the sight of my five year old sister giggling uncontrollably as she rode through the water on the back of a giant white crocodile.

Reyna and Jackie were sitting on the sidelines watching her play.

"Apparently his name is Philip of Macedonia, he's very friendly." Zoe said beside me.

I nodded and walked over to sit in between Reyna and Jackie. "So she wasn't scared at all?"

Reyna shrugged "As soon as she saw the crocodile she jumped right in. Weird right?"

At that moment Cora spotted me from the water, "Percy!"

She got up and jumped off of Philips back, much to his disappointment, and shot through the water towards me, faster than any other girl her age could.

She practically shot out of the water to hug me, I laughed and pulled her close, "Hey sweetie, how are you doing."

She pulled back and looked me over with tears welling up, "I-I'm sorry you got hurt because of me."

My eyes widened at this, "Cora don't ever say that again. This is not your fault none of it is.'

She continued to sniffle, though she looked like she was holding back bursting into tears, "But you lost your arm! If I had been stronger I could have stopped it."

I looked at her curiously, "What do you mean? You were unconscious the whole time."

She shook her head, "When the weird bird lady took me over I was awake. I tried to fight her out but I failed. Now you have one arm and it's all my fault."

Now she started breaking down, unable to hold back the tears any longer. She tried sliding away from me and back into the water but I didn't want to let her go. So I willed the water from the pool to reach up and connect with my left shoulder, forming a watery version of my left arm. I willed it to turn solid and grabbed Cora with both hands, holding me out in front of me so she could see. "Now I have two arms."

She didn't appear to have a response so I playfully tossed her back into the water, following after her. "Show me how fast you can swim."

She looked confused, So I sighed and said, "If you want to make it up to me then show me how fast you can swim."

She nodded and turned around, shooting towards the other end of the pool. Behind me Jackie asked, "What are you up to?"

I looked back, "Don't worry I have a plan. This time."

When Cora got back she looked at me uncertainly, while I smiled. "Want to know a secret? I couldn't swim that fast when I was your age. Not only that but I've been possessed too."

She looked at me in surprise, "Really?"

I nodded, "Oh yeah, by a mean old spirit called an Eidolon. It possessed me completely, I didn't even know what was happening. The only reason I escaped was the help of my friends. You were possessed by a goddess and you were able to try, you're five years old and I was seventeen. You are incredibly strong Cora, it blows my mind. But you still aren't strong enough or old enough to be held responsible for this, I won't let you, you got that?"

She looked down, "Alright."

I sighed. I really hoped she didn't end up as self-blaming as me. "Cora you know I love you right?" She looked up and nodded,

"If it means protecting you I'd give both arms. Now stop moping about and tell me why you're so comfortable around Philip."

She looked in confusion, "He reminds me of Andy."

"Andy?" Jackie , Reyna, Zoe and I all asked.

She nodded. "Back in Florida I used to play outside in the swamp. Andy Is an alligator. He used to chase me around through the water, it was fun."

We all stared at her In shock, "Did you're parents know about this?"

She shook her head, "They didn't like me swimming in the swamp water. But I always felt safe in it."

I nodded, "Ok well that's good to know I guess. Tell you what: have fun with Philip for a awhile and I'll be back before tonight to bring you home. Sound like a plan?

She nodded and I smirked before lifting her high in the air with water and forming a giant twisty water slide and freezing it solid.

She screamed and laughed wildly as she slid down.. I called up, "Enjoy that as much as you can before it melts.

I turned to the girls, "Alright, now for the scariest thing of all."

Jackie nodded, "Talking to your mom?"

"That's right.

 **Chapter 60**


	61. Chapter 61

**So you'd think it would be easier to get back into this story after the long break its had, but somehow, it's not the case. Writing this was difficult, due to a complete lack of investment in the story. Hopefully It will get easier when I get to a more exciting part, but I'm not going to torture myself trying to get there as soon as possible. I'm going to write about five chapters for another story, then I'll right another chapter for this, then repeat. I wish I could get back into this, but I just can't seem to. I'm not going to torture myself by forcing myself to write this any more than that, it won't be any better, and I don't get paid enough for it. So until then, it will likely be short, far in between chapters. But I have two other stories you can check out that are much higher quality than this one.**

Percy POV 

I stood as still as possible as my mother screamed at me. "What the hell were you thinking? Oh wait, you weren't, were you? Do I really have to go with you on every mission and hold your hand?"

I winced at the thought, "I'm sorry Mom."

She sighed. We were currently standing in her kitchen. I had shadow traveled here after checking on Cora, and as expected, she freaked out at the sight of my severed arm. Paul, the lucky bastard, had business to take care of and properly left a bit after I arrived, with a few words of condolence of course. Now however, she seemed to have gotten most of it out of her system. And rushed to embrace me, taking a moment to wonder how to deal with my missing arm.

"Can you just promise me that you won't do something like that again?" She asked

I grimaced, "Have I ever been able to?"

She didn't respond, and instead hugged me tighter. I took a minute to enjoy it, before pulling away. "I uh, I'll be talking to Leo about a replacement arm, but before that, I have to go see Nyx tonight, and tomorrow… something I've been dreading for a while."

She looked confused for a moment before realizing what I meant. Do you want me to come with you?"

I really did, but I shook my head, "No. I'll go alone."

She nodded, "Very well. I'll get Cora's bed ready, and I'll keep an eye out for that Setne character. From what you told me, I really hope he's stupid enough to reveal himself to me."

I smirked, thinking of what she'd do to him, "Yeah… I'll be back soon okay?"

She nodded and I dropped into my shadow, going back to the Kane's mansion. I emerged in the main room, startling a few of the students."

"Dude! You have to teach me how to do that!" Felix said excitedly. He was currently sitting in a chair while his army of penguins lined up in front of him, probably to get sent back to Antarctica I only smiled and walked past him, towards the pool. Ignoring the student's whispers about me.

I walked out to the pool area to find Cora still having fun with the albino crocodile. Reyna, Zoe, and Jackie were sitting on the side watching her, as well as Bast, who looked a bit uncomfortable as she talked to the other girls.

I came in on the tail end of their conversations. All I heard is Bast whispering, "…14? That's a joke, right?"

They all stopped talking when they saw me approaching. Bast stood up and looked at me, "Percy! I…. ah…."

I held a hand up, "Don't worry about it. Stuff happens it's in the past. Keeping an eye on Cora?"

"She hasn't stop playing with the crocodile," Reyna spoke from behind Bast, "I'm wondering if we should be concerned."

I chuckled as I watched her roll around in the water with the animal, practically wrestling with it, "I think she's fine." I then turned to Bast, who was still standing in front of me awkwardly, "Relax. Everything's okay."

She looked at me, then at my arm, then at me in confusion, before shaking her head, "No it's just, Carter and Sadie asked me to bring you to them when you got back. It's about Cora."

I tensed up, which she noticed, "Nothing bad! It's not bad news it's just… well I'd better let them explain it to you."

I nodded and followed her into the mansion. We entered a large library, with weird statues. At one of the tables, Carter, Walt and Sadie were examining something. It wasn't until Bast cleared her throat that they noticed our presence.

"You're back." Sadie stated.

I shook my head, "No actually I'm front."

They all stared at me strangely while I sighed, "Seriously lose one arm and no one laughs at your jokes anymore… So, what did you want to talk about?"

Carter spoke first, "Right well you see… it's about what Setne did to Cora…"

I stared at him seriously, "What about it?"

He seemed unsure of what to say, and in the end picked up one of the pictures the three were examining. I looked at him dangerously when I saw that it was a picture of Cora's bare back covered in scars, "Who took this?"

"It was me!" Sadie practically shouted, "I made sure they looked away!"

I nodded in satisfaction, "Alright then. Are these going to heal over time?"

"Not likely," Walt spoke up, "They're etched into her skin with powerful magic. But that's not what we wanted to talk about. Setne said he did this to smooth over the mix of magic required for his spell. Turns out it had a side effect."

Before I could ask exactly what he meant by that, Carter explained, "The hieroglyphs on her back are basically meant to filter any Egyptian magic instilled in her, which was needed for the spell, but we think it can also filter magic coming out of her."

"We think she could become a magician like us." Sadie concluded.

I nodded thoughtfully, for a few moments, before smiling, "Not going to happen."

Sadie looked at me in surprise while Carter argued, "Why not? A demigod magician is unprecedented, we could make history!"

"But will you make the right kind of history?" I asked, "Unprecedented means you don't know what will happen. I know firsthand what your magic is capable of," I wiggled my nub at them, causing them to cringe, "If she does something wrong the results could be disastrous!"

"We take measures to insure accidents like that don't happen," Walt said, "And worst-case scenario we have powerful healers."

I narrowed my eyes, "Not good enough. You forget that she's also a powerful demigod, perhaps the most powerful we've seen. She'll have her own powers to deal with from that alone, how would you manage that?"

Carter scoffed, "Oh come on, she's five, how powerful could she be?"

I raised an eyebrow, "Ever hear of the San Francisco Earthquake of 1906?"

The three nodded, while Bast's eyes widened in realization. I explained to the others, "Child of Neptune having a hissy fit."

That got them thinking, but not for long. "We have spells that can suppress earthquakes." Sadie stated defiantly.

I looked at her in amusement. "Really? prove it then."

The Egyptians all looked at me in alarm as the ground beneath them began to shake slightly. Sadie recovered quickly however, much to my surprise, and held her hand up in the air, " _Hah-ri!"_

As soon as she spoke it, a strange golden symbol appeared in the air. I then felt a strange force fighting against my power over the earthquake. With my enhanced powers I could tell I could overpower it, but it seemed enough to battle my previous power from Poseidon, so I let it do its thing, making my earthquake Die down, as well as creating a strange sense of silence in the room.

I sighed, "Look, I'm not saying I don't trust you people. I still don't, not fully, but that's not why I'm worried about this. If I can help it, Cora will never have to deal with any of this mythology bullshit, and live a normal life."

Walt looked at me skeptically, "You seem pretty powerful, but even you should know there is a very small chance of that happening. She may be powerful on her own, but with this training she could become more powerful than any of us. She could look after herself if need be."

"Plus," Sadie continued, "It could be a key factor in building up that trust. We're already discussing dates to meet with your Hecate cabin, but something like this will be a literal blending of Greek and Egyptian culture."

"Roman," I corrected, "Her dad is Neptune."

"Whatever," Sadie stated seriously. "You know what I mean."

I looked at them critically, "Demigods have strong scents, Monsters will come from miles to attack her, and anyone in the way."

"We have powerful warding to prevent that," Bast said, "And if that's not enough, they'll have to get through me."

I sighed heavily, hoping to Chaos that I wouldn't regret my next words, "Fine. But she won't be living here like your other students. She will come in for scheduled lessons."

"Deal." Carter nodded.

"And," I continued, "There will be someone there that I trust at all times."

"Fair enough." Walt agreed.

"And also, Trevor." I said.

They didn't seem as enthused about that, but nodded all the same. I then asked for a piece of paper to write my mother's number down, giving us a way to plan everything out later on.

With that done I turned to leave, but was stopped by Sadie, "Hold on a bloody minute, you still have explaining to do!"

I sighed before looking around for a clock. I saw that it was a few hours before nightfall, which gave me a good amount of time. I turned back to them, "Alright then. It all started when I vaporized my Math teacher…."

Once I had finished telling them all the things I had been through, they were speechless. literally, I ended up just walking out while they stood there with their mouths open. The only one not completely stunned was Bast, who followed behind me as I walked back to Cora.

She seemed uncertain of what to say as she followed me, so I spoke first, "Hey, I already said you were forgiven. You don't need to do anything or say anything else."

She opened her mouth to say something, but decided against it and said instead, "I know it's just… I don't understand why."

I shrugged, "Zoe told me about how you were locked in endless combat, for way too long. I can understand how something like that could mess someone up."

She sighed, "I suppose that's true. It wasn't all bad though. I doubt there is anyone who could beat me in combat now." Just as we said that, we exited the mansion and entered the pool area. Zoe, thanks to her enhanced hearing raised an eyebrow, "I'm fairly certain I was more than a match for you."

Bast rolled her eyes, "Please, how could a—"She froze as she remembered me standing right next to her, "I mean, you were okay…"

I chuckled, "Hey don't let me stop friendly competition. I only stopped you last time because it was the wrong time. And as much as I would like to stay and watch… I have to get Cora home. Speaking of which: Cora!"

The girl, who had been playing with the reptile for an obscene amount of time, poked her head out of the water, "Do we have to go?"

I smirked at her disappointment, and at Philip's apparent disappointment as he nudged the girl sadly. "Well you could stay here and play with him, but I'm pretty sure I smelt a batch of cookies at mom's house. If you're happy here I'm sure I could take care of them myself…"

I didn't have to finish as she was already shooting out of the water and running inside to get her shoes, making the girls laugh.

"You're pretty good with her Percy." Reyna stated as she stood up as well, ready to go.

"Probably because he's still a child himself, if only in mind." Zoe teased.

I feigned offense, "Rude! I'll have you know I am a highly intelligent—bahahaa sorry I couldn't finish. I don't even know what pi is."

"Isn't that a type of pastry?" Jackie asked, genuinely. Bast and Reyna shared a look while I nodded, "Yes Jackie, and that's all it ever should be."

"You're still going back to school." Reyna stated commandingly.

"I know! But I don't have to be happy about it!"

I noticed Bast giggling at us, but didn't say anything about it as Cora came running out, ready to go.

I scooped her up in my arm and turned to the others, "I'm going to be visiting Nyx tonight, you all are welcome to join us if you wish."

I made sure to put meaning in that last sentence before dropping into my shadow, leaving the three girls and a bright red Bast.

I dropped Cora off at moms, deciding not to get into her future magic lessons until later, and headed to Nyx's house. I arrived expecting to have to look for her. Instead I was greeted with the sight of her sitting with her less crossed on one of her couches.

I stood awkwardly, staring at her and her at me, before I spoke first," So how are things?"

She narrowed her eyes, "Fine. Only, I have an idiot boyfriend, who thinks he can just do whatever he wants, no matter the consequences."

I sighed, "Nyx, I know I messed up," I gestured to my lack of a left arm, "I know that very well. I've apologized to everyone else already, and I'll apologize to you as well, but only once."

She raised an eyebrow, "Really?"

I looked back at her calmly, "Yes."

She shrugged, "Okay." She stood up and walked up to wrap her arms around me, confusing me greatly.

"Wait so, that's it?" I asked.

She kissed me before pulling back and smirking, "I've been around for a long time Percy, I've learned patience. But I expect you to learn something before long."

I nodded, "Fair enough. I have no idea where to start but definitely fair enough."

She smiled, before looking at me with worry, "So, tomorrow…"

I sighed, "Yeah… I'm not exactly looking forward to it."

"Nor should you." She agreed, "You are welcome to stay with me until the time comes…"

I smiled at her, "You read my mind."

 **The "Morning"**

I stood before her, completely unsure of what to say, and unlike before, she couldn't help me out anymore.

I knelt down and ran my hand over her, before just resting my hand on the ground. In front of me stood a new gravestone. It was sa simple rectangular stone slab, with the name Annabeth Chase engraved on it. Next to it were my mother's parent's graves.

Leo had already begun planning a giant monument in her honor, to be placed at Camp Half Blood, something worthy of her. but this, this was something private my mother had set up, for more intimate visits.

I sighed as I knelt at my former loves grave, "Hey Wise Girl. It's been a while… maybe not for you, I don't know if time is different in the Isles, but it's been far too long for me…"

The grave didn't respond. What a surprise.

I continued, "I uh… I moved on, I guess. Probably a bit farther than you or I anticipated… I can't know what you think of this, but I do know that you wanted me to be happy, which I am…"

Once again there was no response.

I closed my eyes and placed a bouquet on her grave. It consisted of a mix of red roses and pink carnations.

I then stood up, before looking at my arm, "I've been through a lot since you left. A lot of it probably could have been avoided if you were still with me… No, you're right. That's no excuse for my own stupidity. I'd gotten so used to having you by my side, letting me know when I'm being stupid. The other girls are pretty good at it, but obviously not good enough… I need to become better. No matter how strong I get I don't seem to be getting any smarter, and that's my own fault. But the thing I si don't know where to start to fix that. I don't know if you can have any effect on me from where you are, but I could really use you!" help."

Again, the grave did nothing, so I simply said, "I love you." And walked away.

After I left the grave yard, I ducked into a nearby alley and shadow traveled back to Camp Half Blood. At the moment, Jackie was working on finding a new lair for the Hellhounds on earth. Reyna was at camp Jupiter, overseeing a council meeting, and Zoe was hosting a training class for female campers. Guys were allowed to attend, but all of them are too scared of her to go.

My first stop was the "Bunker 9" I'd heard so much about. I always suspected that there were secrets hidden around camp, but an enormous warehouse filled with weapons and devices was a bit beyond my expectations.

I found Leo hammering away on a slab of imperial gold. I cleared my throat loudly to catch his attention.

He turned to me with a start, "Hades Percy, why'd you have… to… uh dude, please tell me you're holding your hand behind your back."

I chuckled, "Ohhh I wish buddy. That's actually what I came here to talk to you about."

He rushed forward, examining my nub a little too closely, but I let him do it, as he knew what he was doing. "Couldn't you like… grow it back? Reattach it? Something?"

I shrugged, "We tried, but as usual some magic, fate, bullshit got in the way. The arm disappeared and the gods can't grow it back.

He frowned as he examined it, "So… you're going to need a prosthetic?"

I nodded, before wrapping my shadow around the nub and forming a dark hand, making him stumble back, "I can form elemental constructs pretty easily, but it still takes concentration, it'd be better to just have something there to begin with."

He nodded in agreement, "Yeah…" He then turned and started ruffling through blueprints, "So I'm guessing you want me to build you a prosthetic… with combat capabilities?

I smiled as I followed him through the workshop, "Of course."

He looked back at me as he picked up a device that looked suspiciously like a Claymore bomb. "So,, what? but a blade in it? A firearm? There's this manga where the hero has this metal arm that doubles as a cannon— "

I smiled knowingly at him, "Put everything and anything you can in it. I'll even reimburse you for— "

"No!" Leo yelled, and for a moment I wondered if he was mad about something, but then he began to smile, the kind of smile that only comes around once in a lifetime. "No need man, complete creative freedom? That's something I never pass up! Also cause it's for you."

I laughed and pulled him into a one-armed hug, "I appreciate it man. How long do you think it will take you to finish?"

He thought for a moment, "Probably a few weeks if you want it to be as epic as possible. What metal do you want it to be made out of? Celestial bronze? Imperial gold? Maybe with a mix of some mortal steel?"

I took off my ring and held it up for him to see, "I have a better idea."

 **Chapter 61.**


End file.
